


Призыв

by daejaeshechka



Category: 2PM (Band), B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, GOT7
Genre: Humor, Husbands, IDIOTS!IDIOTS!IDIOTS, M/M, idiots sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 183,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Ёнчжэ не в том положении, чтобы с честью отправиться отдавать долг родине. Муж vs муж.Всем пятницы за мой счет https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkVJd6y2O-4Шучу. Тру энд онли: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmCyUePGMrMsugar cane pls https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLsmbWsQuHtSscNVm5HtXwYc6cWwqFSf5funeral https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg55U-PWfvFw9C926F1qZl3G_iD9JzN7E(tnx to dizmo)





	1. trivia

\- Господин Ю, - клерк, возрастом годящийся Ёнчжэ в дяди, согнулся попалам, - спасибо, что закредитовались в нашем банке. Надеемся на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.   
\- А то, - хмыкнул Ёнчжэ. – Ваши коллекторы. Если я перестану платить, крикните им «Фас!» - и меня рум-хрум-хрум...  
\- Зачем же так сразу, - стух клерк. – Желаете получить свои деньги наличными или счета достаточно?  
\- Наличными, будьте любезны, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ мужчине, отводящему взгляд от его лица. – Мне же не придется платить за ячейку?   
\- Нет, что вы, - улыбка специалиста по кредитованию била рекорды фальшивости. На всякий случай он уведомил неприятного клиента: - Мы закончили. Наверное, вы торопитесь...  
\- А... – Ёнчжэ оглянулся по сторонам. Как-то быстро на его взгляд. За девятнадцать с половиной процентов могли бы пооблизывать его посильнее. – Тороплюсь, да...  
Ёнчжэ покинул стеклянный офис банка, как водится, занимавший первый этаж дома в богатом квартале.   
Осеннее солнце закидывало его глаза волосами с челки. Под кожаной курткой, где он успел немножко вспотеть, сидя в кресле перед противным клерком, от задуваний осеннего ветра опасно холодило.   
Но все равно. Открывая дверь своей машины, надев солнечные очки, Ёнчжэ улыбался голливудской улыбкой, рассматривая улицу прежде чем сесть за руль.   
Наконец-то он почти выбил из жизни то, чего заслуживает. 

 

Девушка захлопала от восторга, когда увидела. Под столом, чтобы не заметил он.  
Красавец-мужчина приближался к ее столику, и в нем было прекрасно все: серебристо-седые волосы, спело-сочные губы, большие, игривые глаза.   
Он был как герой романа в костюме с дорогими запонками и начищенных туфлях.   
\- Простите, опоздал, - извнился мужчина, присаживаясь на стул.   
Должно быть, он правда спешил, потому что расстегнул пиджак – и от него прямо через весь стол так вкусно запахло неистово дорогим одеколоном...  
\- Нет, что вы, Дэхён-шши. Это я пришла рано, - девушка показала улыбку, достойную занимать фронтальную сторону тубы зубной пасты.   
Роскошный кавалер (в перспективе жених) засмотрелся на агрессивно накрашенные губы. Взял меню:  
\- Давайте поскорее закажем, - невнимательно перевернул страницу и заметил: - У вас помада на зубах, кстати.   
Девушку прибило к столу. Она пробормотала:  
\- Извините, - и, не разгибаясь, старалась полуизподстола поправить макияж. Её лицо наливалось красным, а глаза слезами, пока красивый спутник заказывал официанту.   
Как она могла так опозориться перед человеком, похожим на долгожданного принца на белом коне.   
Все еще сырыми от обиды глазами она смотрела на Дэхёна. А тот – на фужер для вина.   
Он вертел его за ножку двумя пальцами, смотрел сквозь стекло на свет, потом сказал:  
\- Интересно, сколько тут микробов...   
Глаза девушки распахнулись шире в недоверии. Хорошо, что прекрасный Дэхён тут же что-то вспомнил и полез в карман пиджака:  
\- Кстати, Джихё-шши, я приготовил вам подарок.   
Это не казалось удивительным. Джихё была очень красива, и, намакияженная, составляла с изумительным Дэхёном прекрасную пару.   
Девушка в нетерпении перегнулась через столик - что это? Подвеска?  
О, боже, а что, если это – кольцо?  
\- В этой пробирке, - своими удивительно элегантными, Дэхён сжал ее пальцы на стекле запаянной колбы. Его огромные глаза любовно светились теплом и нежностью, когда он смотрел на отсутствующее, на первый взгляд, содержимое, - споры редчайшей в наши дни инфекции – Сибирской язвы. Последний случай заражения зарегистрирован в 2016 в России...  
Девушка чувствовала, как через стекло прямо в ее руку проникают болезнетворные бактерии. Она ввизнгула и кинула пробирку в Дэхёна.

 

Выправляя воротничок рубашки над воротом серого ангорского пуловера Ким Химчан слушал утренние новости по телевизору.   
Показывали какие-то митинги. Красивенькая дикторша заученно выговаривала:  
\- Вызвав возмущение значительной части населения, Правительство Республики Корея приняло неоднозначный закон о принудительном прохождении воинской обязанности. Теперь все лица мужского пола, не женатые и не достигшие тридцатилетнего возраста...  
\- Вот сейчас начнется, - вздохнул Химчан, пультом отключая телевизор.   
\- Что начнется? – спросил далекий голос Чунхона из приемной.  
\- Ужас начнется, - мрачно спрогнозировал Химчан, направляясь на рабочее место. Безусловно, он не был самым лучшим боссом на свете. Он был тем боссом, который не орет, а ворчит часами: - Сказал тебе не курить здесь, - напустился он на стоящего у открытого окна помощника. – Сколько раз говорил, это не бар, а брачное агентство... Почему ты никогда не слушаешь? Дай угадаю, ты думаешь, я тебя не уволю, потому что мы родственники? Или нет, ты решил так проверить, насколько моего терпения хватит? 

 

\- Все-е-е... – тянул Ёнчжэ... – Все просчитано.   
Енгук запрещал ему выткнуть себе глаз указательным пальцем. Ёнчжэ нажрался, празднуя получение кредита такого размера, которого ни Бан, ни любой здравомыслящий смертный не хотели бы иметь на горбу неподъемной удушающей ношей.   
Но Ю Ёнчжэ другой. Ёнчжэ почему-то односторонне считает Енгука другом и пьет с ним, излагая жизненный план:  
\- Я обогащусь на этом вине, - возводя денницы к закопченному потолку забегаловки. – Потом женюсь. Заведу сына. Наследника, понимаешь?   
\- Да-да, - поддакивает Енгук, наливая еще рюмочку.   
\- Отслужу, пока он только писается и какается. Как раз два года.   
\- Хитро, - прищуривается Еннгук, опрокидывая.   
\- А когда вернусь, - продолжает Ёнчжэ, - у меня будет бизнес, подросший сын и... и жена, как без нее.   
\- Ага, - кивает Енгук, отслуживший свое после окончания университета с одногруппником по имени Ким Химчан. Он советует: - Когда вернешься домой, почитай новости... 

 

\- Такого здоровья, как у тебя, можно только пожелать, - говорит доктор Мун.   
Знакомьтесь, Чоноп, он же Опчон, в прошлом соседский мальчик, нынче хирург городской поликлиники.   
\- У тебя нет плоскостопия, нет переломов, нет смещения позвонков. Что я могу для тебя сделать?   
Только что натянувший кожаную куртку Ёнчжэ пытается надавить:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я под этот кредит свою квартиру заложил? И мамин дом в деревне, помнишь его?   
В прошлом из добродушного Опчончика можно было вить веревки, но теперь он взрослый. Такой красивый доктор, в халатике белом, который стойко отвергает:  
\- Я из-за тебя не хочу потерять лицензию. Я на нее семь лет учился, знаешь ли.   
\- Тогда сломаю себе ногу, - решительно говорит Ёнчжэ. – Брошусь под поезд. Выпрыгну в окно, к едрени матери.   
Опчончику становится стыдно, он давит карманы белого халата кулаками и предлагает:  
\- Попробуй у психиатра. Мисон можно обмануть... 

 

\- Ма-а?   
Трубка как будто не горит желанием отвечать, но Дэ пытается. Ждет, потом снова пытается:  
\- Ма-а-а? Ну ма...   
Только пыхнение вместо ответа.   
\- Ма, а меня в армию забирают, - сообщает Дэхён. – Вчера повестка пришла.   
\- И что? – спрашивают с той стороны.   
\- Как это что? – возмущается Дэхён. – Если ты мне не поможешь, меня заберут в армию.   
\- И?  
\- В армию, мам! – подгорает у Дэххёна. – В АРМИЮ, понимаешь???  
Его длинные, восхитительные пальцы никогда даже не касались губки для посуды, только вымытого, прозрачного стекла пробирок.   
И что, прикажете теперь становиться солдатом и ползать по грязи с автоматом?!  
\- Ну знаешь что, - сердито отвечает мать.   
Заряжает такой тирадой, что Дэхён отодвигает телефон от уха, глядя на него с недоумением. Издалека, с вытянутой руки, пытается вставить кусочек правды:  
\- Откуда я знал, что эта дура будет пробиркой кидаться. Я же ясно сказал, что в ней...   
Динамик телефона изрыгает.   
Динамик мечет.   
Положив его под подушку, Дэхён садится на кровати и горестно сжимает голову руками. Утренний свет пробивается сквозь кашемировые шторки фиолетово-черных тонов спальни и одаряет фиалковым оттенком его серебристые волосы, стриженые горячими ножницами, чтобы всегда лежать идеально. 

 

\- Что это?   
Докторша показывает Ёнчжэ кляксы, которые, он знает, называются «тест какого-то-там». Взглянув разок, он отворачивается и говорит:  
\- Кусок говна.   
\- Постарайтесь описать, что Вы видите на изображении? – изображая терпеливую, просит врачиха.   
\- Кусок розового говна, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
Раздраженный, он твердит про свое «говно», пока не выбешивает доктора Пак Мисон. Она кричит на него:  
\- Если Вы видите только говно, то вы больны!  
\- Да я болен! – тоже орет Ёнчжэ, рывком вскакивая из кресла. – Шизоид я. Так вот тут и напишите.   
Он тыкает в формуляр, но доктор делает оскорбленное лицо:  
\- Ах, так! – а потом швыряет в него бумагами. – А ну пошел отсюда! Мальчишка! Шут! Бездельник!   
Прикрывая голову от летящих бумаг и ручек, Ёнчжэ выбегает за дверь, слыша:  
\- Десятый за сегодня! Симуля-я-янт чертов!

 

\- Вы моя последняя надежда, - глядя в честные, сочувствующие глаза Чунхона, говорит клиент. – Мне необходимо жениться в пределах следующей недели, иначе моя жизнь полетит под откос...   
\- Это очень короткий срок, - замечает Чунхон.   
\- Пожалуйста, - упрашивает мужчина.   
Он такой красивый в костюме, так вкусно пахнет дорогим мужским одеколоном, что Чунхон чуточку обнадеживается, хлопая пачкой бумаг по столу:  
\- Думаю, это не так уж и сложно.   
Женщины выстроятся в шеренгу, если, конечно, он не конченый мудак.   
Если не мудак. 

 

\- Материн дом, понимаешь? – взывает Ёнчжэ. – Деньги банка уже потрачены. Я в тюрьме окажусь, если ты мне не поможешь, понимаешь?   
Химчан опускал очи долу, на дубовую столешницу, и неохотно изображал сочувствие. Ему не нравился этот тип, которого привел Енгук.   
Ким Химчан любил, когда клиенты подходят к делу ответственно, с трепетом. Подолгу рассматривают фотографии девушек, интересуются их оценками в страшей школе.   
Ищут ту самую, добрую и любящую.   
Зовут его потом на свадьбу.   
\- Хоть крестьянку, мне все равно, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – Хоть старуху. Хоть жабу. Женюсь сразу, только давай срочно.   
\- У меня в базе нет жаб, старух и крестьянок, - строгим голосом обрисовал проблему Химчан.   
На самом деле у него есть хищницы с боевым татуажем бровей и накачанными жопами, которых привлекают состоятельные мужчины в возрасте.   
Ёнчжэ, молоденький, красивенький, наглый и в кожаной куртке, не выглядел так, будто понимает суть затруднения.   
\- Послушай, Ёнчжэ, - вкрадчиво начал Химчан, расслабляя галстук насыщенно-синего цвета с принтом белых помидоров. Он уткнулся в ноутбук, быстро набив пальцами что-то в поисковике: - Помнишь, как ты на мгновение стал популярным?   
На широкополосном офисном вайфае нагуглилось в секунду, и Химчан развернул экран к Ёнчжэ как животвоврящий крест.   
В надежде, что пронесет.   
В посте, набравшем три лайка от мужиков (которых впоследствии загнобили) и два миллиона дизлайков от обиженных баб, Ёнчжэ написал:  
«Моя жена будет рабоать так же, как я. Я не собираюсь давать ей деньги только потому, что у нее есть сиськи».   
Оскорбленная девушка откомментировала его: «Сдохни, жадный ублюдок»  
На что Ёнчжэ отписался: «Это гендерное равенство в чистом виде».   
Ему опять ответили, уже другая красотуля: «Такие, как ты, не заслуживают жалости. Умри».  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Ёнчжэ, глядящий в экран. – Ладно, это было, но... 

 

Простаивая возле стола пожарной каланчой, Чхве Чунхон листает папку, забытую боссом, и смеется в кулак. Химчан неординарная личность с задатками психолога.   
Особо приглянувшимся клиентам он на лету определяет социотип и злобно вписывает его ручкой в уголок профайла.   
«Тупая лошадь»  
«Рыдливая сопля»  
Или лаконичное «кретин».   
\- Сколько раз сказал тебе не брать в руки мои бумаги, - в спину шипит Химчан.   
\- А что я, - Чунхон роняет папку. Листки разлетаются по полу. – Ничего я не брал...   
\- Наври мне тут теперь, - злится Хим.   
Он собирается проткнуть подчиненного острым пальцем, как раздутый враньем воздушный шарик, но достает Чунхону только в кадык.   
И поэтому трусливо ретируется, опуская карающий палец в карман дорогих брюк. Соображающий быстрее всех иногда Чунхон сползает на пол собирать бумажечки.   
На что-то он там натыкается, что показывает два профайла сразу, рядом:  
\- Пара, соданная небесами.   
Химчан недоверчиво смотрит на своей рукой сделанные приписки.   
Чон «Бабочка» Дэхён и «Терминатор» Ю Ёнчжэ. 

 

А Чунхон все ждал интересного. Криков и воплей, например.   
Но господин Чон тонкими ухоженными пальцами не глядя опустил листочек с профилем будущего супруга на край стола и сказал:  
\- Отлично. Давайте поскорее выберем дату церемонии.   
\- Все не так просто, Дэхён-шши, - огорчил Чунхон. – Вам придется провести с ним, - он кивнул на листочек, - время, потому что Вас справедливо заподозрят в фиктивном браке и назначат экспертизу.   
Только после этих слов Дэхён соизволил на полсекунды взглянуть на фотографию «жениха».   
\- Вот вопросы из анкеты, которые вам будут задавать, - Чунхон протянул бумажки. – Кроме того, Вам предстоит пройти тест полиграфа, но об этом потом...   
Дэхён насмешливо рылся в страницах тупого опросника, шуршал страницами и жестким костюмом, хихикая с глупости:  
\- Что? Любимый цвет?   
\- Да, - кивнул Чунхон. – Брак – дело нешуточное. Но сначала Вам предстоит первое свидание.   
\- Ага, - мурлыкнул Дэхён, занятый чтением.   
Чунхон подумал, что он же ученый. Любое незнакомое явление ему интересно. Явление человеческой бюрократии – не исключение.   
В общем, Чон Дэхён не был так уж омерзителен. С виду он вообще был очень-очень, поэтому Чунхён сказал:  
\- Позвольте дать вам один совет... – Дэхён поднял блондинистую голову и устремил взгляд сказочно теплых глаз на него. – Когда пойдете на свидание, возьмите цветы. 

 

\- Поволь дать тебе совет, - сказал Химчан. Он рахаживал по комнате, распростнаняя запах лаванды от черного свитшота с принтом «Нью-Йорк». Ёнчжэ заинтересованно следил за ним взглядом. – Купи цветы, когда пойдешь на свидание. 

 

Ёнчжэ опаздывал везде и всегда. Никогда не расстраиваясь по этому поводу, сегодня он с досадой смял шуршащую полиэтиленом ножку букета и зашагал быстрее.   
Под вывеской кофейни его дожидался мужчина, могущий вызвать только негодование дороговизной своего костюма и привлекательной внешностью. Он смотрел на часы на остановке.   
И держал в руке букет.   
\- Вырядился куда, - сказал Ёнчжэ вместо «здравствуйте» и впендюрил ему в грудь свой букет.   
С цветов посыпались лепестки.   
\- Я всегда так одеваюсь, - ответил Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ явно не собирался брать его розы, стоя как гопник, с руками в карманах. Поэтому умный Дэхён ловко воткнул свой букет ему в подмышку и развернулся к кафе.   
\- Пива, - заказал Ёнчжэ фифе-официантке.   
\- Кофе с ликером, - одновременно произнес Дэ.   
Официанточка взяла на себя труд воткнуть цветы в вазу, но Ёнчжэ смотрел на них как в пространство.  
\- И что будем делать? – спросил Дэхён, попивая ликерный кофе, пристально разглядывая обод чашки, которого касался губами.   
Изображать пару ради экспертов надо, но неохота.   
\- Работать надо, - вздохнул Ёнчжэ. – А я тут с тобой сиди.   
\- Прекрасная идея, - поддержал Дэхён.   
Достали ноутбуки. Ёнчжэ возился со счетами. Он раньше не знал, что в кафе, под шум людей и музыку, так годно работается.   
Официантка принесла счет. Дэхён раскрыл кожаную корочку с благоговением, но кончиками пальцев:  
\- Колонии. Миры. Цивилизация.   
\- Кого? – невнимательно спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Бактерий, - ответил Дэхён.   
И опустил в корочки банкноту, которую достал из бумажника кончиками красивых розовых ногтей. 

 

Заглушив попсовые зававания в кафе треш-маталлом, зазвенел мобильник Ёнчжэ. Вопреки тому, что после этого можно было ожидать, Дэхён из-за экрана ноутбука увидел вылизывающего Ёнчжэ, который сказал:  
\- Да, госпожа Пак, да... Сейчас же прилечу. Как ракета, аха-ха-ха-ха-ха...   
Дэхён решил, что у него расслоение личностей, когда его схватили за локоть:  
\- Поднял зад – побежал. Анкеты прочитаем в машине.   
Прибывший сюда на трамвае Дэхён сложил вещички и потрусил за Ёнчжэ к его грязному внедорожнику, припаркованному на бесплатном тротуаре.   
В окне проплавал предзакатный город, когда в полумраке салона Дэ силился прочитать вопросы:  
\- Любимый цвет?  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - подкосило Ёнчжэ, и он упал на руль. – Какая еботня.   
Он ржал еще пару минут, бессовестно подрезая других участников дорожного движения. Двигаясь на пределе скоростного лимита так, что Дэхёна мотало в пассажирском кресле.   
\- Ладно, - отсмеявшись, Ёнчжэ закурил в окно. – Говори, что черный. На все вопросы обо мне отвечай «черный» или «говно».   
\- Понял, не дурак, - согласился Дэхён. – Тогда я свои ответы напишу по типу радуги. «Каждый охотник желает знать» и все такое.   
\- Круто, - одобрил Ёнчжэ, резко сворачивая к вычурному ресторану.   
Внутри официанты готовились к вечернему наплыву гостей.   
\- Госпожа Па-а-ак, - Ёнчжэ ничтоже сумняшеся облобызался с какой-то старухой, пока Дэхён изучал сервировку.   
\- Я закажу триста бутылок, - пообещала госпожа Пак, плотоядно рассматривая Дэхёна, который рассматривал серебряную вилку, - если вы приведете этого молодого человека на открытие. Кто он?   
\- Мой будущий муж, - буркнул Ёнчжэ, записывая в блокнотик новый заказ. – Кстати, есть белая Мальвазия. Не хотите?   
\- Хочу-у-у, - протянула госпожа Пак, подкрадываясь к красавцу с седыми волосами.   
\- На серебряной посуде, - обнародовал факт Дэхён, показывая всем вилку, - скапливается на тридцать процентов меньше бактерий.   
И столкнулся с дамой, которая хотела допрыгнуть до его роста как-нибудь, чтобы облобызать тоже.   
«Поцелуй ее», - одними губами прошептал Ёнчжэ, сделав свирепое лицо.   
Дэхён не то чтобы нагнулся. Его заставили. И поцеловали в губы. Неоднократно.   
Немножко сбитый с толку, он уже не возражал, когда его элегантную кисть пожали знакомиться.   
\- Обязательно приходите на открытие, - прощалась госпожа Пак. – Оба!   
И умиленно глядела на задницу под пиджаком.   
Всем довольный Ёнчжэ забирался в салон машины в приподнятом настроении – он продал свою первую партию винишка.   
Дэхён трогал свои пухлые губы. Трогал и трогал.   
Ёнчжэ хмыкал. Остлось только уговорить этого мудака прийти.


	2. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> еще шуточки завалялсь. несмешные.  
> но мне так грустно, что только это успокаивает
> 
> Всем музыки нетленной, из 90х  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLsVGwNWOA4

\- Зачем цветы? – не понял Ёнчжэ. – Это же свидание с мужиком.  
Он маленько еще посмотрел на фотку. Даже не мужик, салонная тварь какая-то.  
\- Ты вроде не дурак, - вздохнул Химчан. И зачем-то содрал свитшот с принтом «Нью Йорк» через голову, нечаянно вместе с ним зацепив рубашку. Голое тело обнажилось до подмышек. Вспотевший и взлохмаченный, он выглядел как обычный, заурядный человек. Которому до смерти надоело то, чем он занимается. – У кого цветы – тот и жена.  
Понятно, Ёнчжэ подружкам цветов никогда не дарил (они ему это под тем постом припомнили в агрессивной форме) – дорого, никчемно и вообще зачем, если он честно кормил перед тем, как звать к себе.  
Но слова Химчана он запомнил крепко. 

 

Церемония бракосочетания через два дня. Сегодня его третья встреча с салонной тварью и будущим супругом.  
Тормозящий внедорожник перед подъездом, Ёнчжэ словом не обмолвился, что планирует передать его, как овцу на заклание, перевязанным бантиком, любительнице юных мужских тел госпоже Пак.  
Чон Дэхён спускался по ступенькам, освещенный уличными фонарями. Его узкий черный галстук поднимало ветром, как парус.  
Дрожа от холода, он задергал ручку внедорожника, но она не открывлась. Дэ только зря испачкался в толстом слое грязи, всегда покрывавшем двери машины Ёнчжэ, который слова «мойка» не знал.  
Он прыгал снаружи, стуча зубами.  
\- А, заперто же, - вспомнил Ёнчжэ, перегибаясь через сиденье.  
Замок щелкнул, Дэхён запрыгнул внутрь и затер ладошками, как попрошайка, отогревая пальцы.  
С усмешкой Ёнчжэ обернулся назад, доставая большой шурщаший букет. Это третий, на который разорился Ёнчжэ из-за этого напомаженного гада.  
Это его вин.  
Спокойно приняв цветы, Дэхён положил их на колени и полез в карман пиджака. Он не собирался проигрывать лоху, который даже тачку помыть жадничает.  
В коробочке, которую он протянул Ёнчжэ, на натуральном мхе лежал большой, махровый цветок фиалки. Острый, чуть горчивший лесной запах, поднимавшийся от подарка, задел Ёнчжэ за живое: он быстро произвел калькуляции и сообразил, что все это супер-био-натуральное, в хэндмейд коробочке, стоит больше его букета.  
И выглядит деликатнее.  
Ёнчжэ выбросил коробочку под стекло, прямо на решетку кондиционера, из которой дуло горячим, и завелся.  
Если так пойдет и дальше, его машина и дом превратится в кладбище цветов. Как в сказке Золотая Антилопа. 

 

Ёнчжэ цвел вишневым цветом, представленный как «человек, который предоставил нам это замечательное вино» госпожой Пак, которая усадила его слева от себя, а улыбалась Дэхёну, томящемуся от ее внимания напротив.  
Как профи, Ёнчжэ взял на себя приятный долг – рассказать о вине, разлить его и, конечно, охладить, чтобы даже самый плебейский нос смог учуять букет.  
Посмотрев на него, как он вставляет бутылку в ведерко, Дэхён бросил вилку, которой ковырял мясо, и серьезно попросил:  
\- Давай... давай без этого.  
\- Я лучше тебя знаю, что надо, а что нет, - рассердился Ёнчжэ, аккуратно поворачивая бутылку в ведерке. – Белое вино должно быть охлаждено сильнее...  
У него даже был датчик, прикрепленный к бутылке, который запикал, когда вино остыло до семи градусов.  
Совиньон Блан заиграл, наполнив фужеры. Аромат белого поднялся в воздух, искристый и светлый, как солнце в тех местах, откуда он родом.  
Дэхёна, нисколько не стесняясь, наглаживали под столом по ляжке теперь еще неприличнее.  
Даже не понимая, зачем он это делает, Дэхён смотрел на Ёнчжэ умоляющим взглядом, начиная потеть от искусно двигающейся ноги.  
Его немую мольбу Ёнчжэ игнорировал, болтая с госпожой Пак, рукотворный алый румян которой разгорелся на щеках по-девичьи ярко.

 

Когда Дэ хлопнули по плечу, он вздрогнул. В его теле, пережившем покушение, где-то глубоко застрял страх, распространяясь по направлению к ногам и заставляя их мерзнуть.  
Но это был всего лишь Ёнчжэ, который закинул между губ сигарету:  
\- Да не ссы так. Я один. Её здесь нет.  
Доверяй, но проверяй. Дэхён оглянулся: ни у входа, ни просто на улице, госпожи Пак не было. Только машины ездили по дороге и на тротуаре курил Ёнчжэ.  
Но бедный Дэ все равно застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы и затянул ремень на брюках туго, как импровизированный пояс целомудрия.  
\- Не понимаю, чё она тебе так не нравится, - глядя в ночное небо, вслух думал Ёнчжэ. – Госпожа Пак прекрасно сохранилась для своего возраста. 

 

Кто-то взвизгнул:  
\- Врача! – как раз когда Дэхён рукой отбивался от ноги под столом, защищая свой форпост.  
Он поражался тому, какие у Ёнчжэ длинные ноги и проворные ступни, когда сам Ёнчжэ постучал ему по руке, спросив:  
\- Ты разве не доктор? – за столиком в углу тучный мужчина отдавал богу душу, заставив обедающих с интересом повернуться на стульях.  
Занятый зрелищем Ёнчжэ тоже полуотвернулся, и Дэхён думал, что он вообще гуттаперчевый, наверно, и под столом его изогнуло дугой, потому что форпост атаковали.  
\- Доктор наук, - обрезал Дэхён, вскакивая со стула с вилкой в руках.  
Под столом что-то упало, кто-то издал разочарованный стон, а Дэхён бросился помогать мужику умирать, потому что только это и мог сделать бактериолог для человека, подавившегося костью.  
Из интереса Ёнчжэ пошел следом, но его заставили держать скопычивающегося гостя. В смысле, его рот открытым. От нутряного, кишечного запаха Ёнчжэ повело, Совиньон Блан запросился верхами.  
Барышня со стальными нервами светила флешем с телефона для Дэхёна, который своей вилкой прижал язык господина и изысканными длинными пальцами шарился у него в глотке, наощупь разыскивая кость.  
Ёнчжэ зажимал рот рукой и уговаривал себя не блевать еще немножко. Господин медленно синел. Лишенный воздуха из-за пальцев Дэхёна вообще, он, однако, не потерял животных рефлексов и честно подскакивал всем телом, тоже желая проблеваться, когда в его глотке что-то задевали.  
Дэхён извлек из господина кулак с победным:  
\- Вот она! – показывая всем рыбную косточку, зажатую между элегантными тонкими пальцами, до нижних фаланг покрытыми слюнями и частичками пищи.  
Ёнчжэ окатил подол платья барышни, державшей фонарик, Совиньон Бланом.  
Ему, валяющемуся на полу, в жизни не уразуметь, как можно быть таким небрезгливым, как Дэхён. По нему с виду-то и не скажешь.  
Ёнчжэ хотел умереть, но перед этим развидеть все, что видел. А с полу он видел стройные ноги девушки, платье которой изгадил.  
Врачей не нашлось, зато репортер присутствовал. Брызжущий энтузиазмом молодой человек выстроил всех участников инцидента перед объективом, подозрительно торжественно вещая:  
\- Трагедии в ресторане удалось избежать. Страна должна знать героев в лицо, - наверное, это завтрашний заголовок.  
\- Красивое платье... было, - нервно обратился Ёнчжэ к девушке, рядом с которой оказался.  
На фотографиях ближе всех, роднее, как-то прямо по-семейному казались Дэхён и госпожа Пак. Она обнимала его за пояс, он тоже...  
Из-за всех сил за спиной старался стряхнуть её цепкую руку со своих ягодиц.  
За время фотосессии ей удалось вытащить рубашку Дэхёна из-за пояса и поцарапать его спину красными накладными ногтями. Если бы у госпожи Пак было больше времени, не надо сомневаться, она расправилась бы и с ремнем на его брюках.  
\- Вы спасли мой бизнес! – вцепилась она в Дэ. – Вы спасли мою жизнь!  
Репортера уже не было рядом. Не было никого, кто мог защитить его, когда пожилая леди нагнула его за галстук и впилась своими ярко-красными губами в его рот.  
Только Ёнчжэ похвалил:  
\- Вот это я понимаю запретный плод. 

 

\- Вообще ничего так, - продолжал Ёнчжэ. – Посмотри на ее губы – ботокс, конечно, но на вид как у тридцатилетней.  
Ему легко говорить. Не Ёнчжэ эти губы засасывали и шептали в ухо непристойные предложения «сейчас же подняться в номер и объездить дракона».  
Уличный холод не помогал. Дэхён слушал Ёнчжэ и боялся возвращаться в ресторан. Госпожа Пак обещала облить его шампанским и «наслаждаться его сосочками через мокрую ткань».  
\- И потом она богата, как Дракон, - напомнил Ёнчжэ, потягиваясь в темноте.  
«Объездим твоего дракона, ах-а-а».  
\- Если бы она на мою задницу смотрела, как на твою, - завистливо вздохнул расчетливый Джэ.  
Тело вспомнило, как, как в птичьих когтях, госпожа Пак сжимала ягодицы и приговаривала «Как яблочки. Наливные».  
В уличном холоде Дэхёну стало жарко, он развязал галстук и стягивал его с шеи, когда из дверей ресторана позвали:  
\- Дэхён-шши! – госпожа Пак сменила платье на прозрачное, на бретельках.  
Посмеиваясь, Ёнчжэ перевел взгляд на Дэ, которого почему-то не оказалось на месте, там, где он стоял секунду назад.  
Распластав руки и серебристые волосы по асфальту, салонная тварь лежала ничком в глубокой отключке.  
Докуривая до фильтра, Ёнчжэ думал, какие перспективы ему сулит вариант отдать безжизненное тело госпоже Пак для утех на поругание.  
Подумаешь, порадуется женщина в годах молодому телу. Взмылит дракончика разок.  
Потом Ёнчжэ вспомнил, что ему на этом позарез надо жениться, и он выбросил окурок, а тварь салонную на руках понес к машине.  
Уложенный в пассажирское кресло, Дэхён слабо дышал, как спящая красавица. Большие глаза, которые отвлекали внимание на себя, были закрыты, и Ёнчжэ засмотрелся на все остальное, что и без того выдавалось, а теперь еще сильнее – носище и губищи.  
Ёнчжэ слышал, что самое важное в таких случаях – это вентиляция, поэтому полез расстегивать горло рубашки на потерпевшем.  
Когда пара пуговиц выскользнула из прорезей и под рубашкой показалась белая майка, слабый голос Дэхён попросил:  
\- Не делайте этого, прошу. Я не могу ударить женщину.  
\- Сопля ты дохлая, - презрительно ответил Ёнчжэ, - а не не могу ударить женщину. 

 

Последний раз Ёнчжэ надевал костюм на школьный выпускной.  
Нет, после этого были чьи-то похороны.  
В этой одежде, снова с огромным букетом, всю дорогу до ЗАГСа Ёнчжэ преследовало странное ощущение нереальности, но не потому, что он собрался жениться на мужике (салонной твари), которого микробы интересуют больше людей.  
Дело в другом: в каком нормальном государстве гражданин вынужден так выкручиваться, чтобы не закончить на нарах, справляя нужду в общее ведро.  
В общем, Ёнчжэ был сильно не в настроении и опять опаздывал.  
Трое красивых мужчин дожидались его на крыльце ЗАГСа: как всегда сочетающий вычурность с элегантностью Ким Химчан, его недоросль, как всегда возвышающийся на голову над остальными, и будущий муж, непонятно зачем сегодня нарядившийся совсем уж...  
В угольно-черном костюме Дэхён казался необычно тонким и хрупким, как льдинка под зимним солнцем. Казалось, в глубокой задумчивости он неотрывно смотрел на желтые лепестки роз своего букета, полиэтилен которого медленно покрывался изморосью, в избытке источаемой осенним небом.  
Приближаясь, Ёнчжэ понимал, что он прикидывает множитель количества бактерий на цветах - кило? Мега? Гига?  
Химчан мог придумать себе пятничное утро поинтереснее, чем мокнуть на ступенях ЗАГСа с двумя мужиками. В октябрьском холоде с его парком, поднимающемся ото рта, грела только одна мысль – это будет включено в счет одельной строкой.  
У этих двоих, мудака и социопата, настолько нет друзей, что Химчан с мелким вынуждены исполнять обязанности свидетелей.  
Хим взглянул на Чунхона, но тут же отвернулся - тот радостно согревал коробочку с кольцами между большущих ладоней (тоже отдельная строка счета – не считая стоимости двух обручальных колец прибавятся хлопоты по замерам, покупке и хранению).  
Добежавшего Ёнчжэ поприветствовал Дэхён:  
\- Без десяти десять.  
И это значило, что через десять минут Ёнчжэ станет женатым человеком. Чувство бредовости не покинуло его даже после щипка за запястье.  
Возможно, Дэхён один понял бы его нервозность, если бы на мгновение отвлекся считать микробы на всем, куда падал его рассеянный взгляд.  
В молчании проследовали внутрь.  
В приемной перед церемониальным залом паслись служители культа. Завидев четырех мужчин со скорбными лицами, несущих цветы, в черных костюмах, один из них выдвинулся вперед предлажить услуги плакальщиков на церемонию прощания с... папашей?  
Чье успение могло собрать четырех молодых людей в месте, где регистрируются смерти, рождения и браки?  
\- Мы не на похороны, - рявкнул на него Ёнчжэ, заставив служителя культа попятиться.  
Он оторопело смотрел на букет белых роз, который держал Ёнчжэ. Посмотрев на цветы с презрением, Ёнчжэ швырнул их в мужика с вопросом:  
\- Я что, даже жениться на ком хочу не могу? – бросив к черту игру с будущим супругом на звание «жены».  
Разыскивая среди трех оставшихся «невесту», обложенный руганью мужик переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Прежде чем войти в отворившиеся двери актового зала, Чунхон руками показал ему: «Не-не, ты ошибаешься. Это не я».  
Последним в тяжелые закрывающиеся двери ловко проскользнул Енгук и гордо занял пустующее место родни, в одиночестве встав в центре зала.  
«Я. Я его позвал», - знаками успокоил Химчан взбесившегося Ёнчжэ.  
«Нахрена???» - пялился тот.  
Химчан отвернулся, так что никто не увидел его лицо «Задолбали все».  
\- Мы собрались здесь сегодня, - напыжилась от торжества краснеющая со стыда тетя, - чтобы сочетать узами...  
Ёнчжэ готов был заложить зуб, что она, глядя в красную папочку с текстом, занимается тем же, чем хотел мужик за дверями. Чем занимаются все люди, видя двух пидоров – угадывает, кто из них «жена».  
Напротив Ёнчжэ медленно заливался красной зарей Дэхён, держащий свой собственный букет из желтых роз.  
Вот лох.  
Химчан, которому это все надоело, перебил:  
\- Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поставить подписи и надеть кольца, - при этом махая рукой «все, хватит».  
\- Да, - спохватилась пристыженная тетя.  
От напряжения из ее накрашенных глаз побежала слезка. Она старательно искала в тексте из папочки место, с которого надо было продолжить...  
Обмен клятвами? Не то.  
Возражения родственников? Каких? Единственный родственник стоит на середине ковра, ухмыляется драконьим огромным ртом и грызет палец, мол, шоу маст гоу он.  
Сочащиеся влагой глаза тети скатились в самый низ заготовки:  
\- Объявляю вас мужем и... – и опять накладочка.  
\- И мужем, - подсказал Химчан.  
\- Мужем... мужа, - выдавила тетя.  
Единственный родственних загавкал хриплым собачьим смехом.  
\- Можете обменяться кольцами, - чуть не плача разрешила регистраторша.  
Брачная дылда-фея выскочила перед брачующимися и слегка припала на оба колена, чтобы уравняться с ними в росте. По-детски счастливый Чунхон с трепетом выложил кольца на ладонь.  
Размер был примерно одинаковый у обоих. Не зная, которое из них принадлежит ему, Дэхён взял то, которое лежало ближе.  
Ёнчжэ смотрел на него. На руки, казавшиеся еще тоньше и точенее обычного. Дэхён надел не белую рубашку, она была белой в тонкую черную полоску, и тяжелые накрахмаленные манжеты соединяла простая и красивая запонка-капля из черного стекла.  
Возможно, запонки и придавали образу Дэхёна то экстра-очарование, из-за которого регистраторша не могла отвести взгляд от его красивых рук.  
Ёнчжэ тоже смотрел: Дэ нерешительно взял кольцо, сжав большим и указательным пальцами...  
Инстинктивно Ёнчжэ подался вперед, ладнью вверх протягивая ему свою левую.  
Помедлив, Дэхён украсил свой безымянный палец кольцом. Село идеально. Тонкая золотая полоска будто задумывалась вместе с этой невероятной рукой.  
Ёнчжэ быстро забрал оставшееся кольцо и надел на себя.  
По сценарию дальше были поцелуи, и бедная испуганная тетенька повернулась за консультацией к Химчану.  
«Нет», - обрезали глаза молодого человека.  
\- Тогда поставим подписи, - регистраторша одна с Чунхоном пыталась вернуть нотки любви в церемонию сочетания браком.  
Ким Химчан порвал бумагу ручкой.  
Дитятя с любовью вывел «Чхве Чунхон» и едва не нарисовал смайлик.  
Расписавшись, Ёнчжэ почувствовал, что пережил это говно и переплывет любое другое.  
Дэхён испачкал чернилами палец и оттирал слюнями, пока не подумал о том, сколько людей держало эту ручку, а после этого выпал в астрал, задумавшись еще сильнее.  
Веселился один Енгук. Он подкидывал к потолку букет роз, который всучил ему Дэхён, чтобы нормально расписаться, приговаривая:  
\- Букет невесты. Букет невесты.  
Он посмотрел на регистраторшу, которая впервые плакала не от умиления, и спросил:  
\- Тоже замуж хотите? – а потом отдал букет Чунхону, повторив:  
\- Букет невесты.  
Вызвав праведный ужас мужичка, продающего ревунов на похороны (который дожидался под дверями удовлетворить любопытство), Енгук хотел поднять на руки Химчана, но не смог.  
И без того сердитый Ким только избил его отобранным у Чунхона букетом.  
Пятеро мужчин разного роста, внешности и привычек, удалялись по коридорам ЗАГСа, давя каблуками желтые лепестки.  
\- Это важно, - на прощание напомнил Химчан. – Вам надо съехаться как можно быстрее, чтобы не вызывать вопросов у комиссии.  
Енгук, явно явивишийся вбросить, увел его за шею, бросив Чунхону:  
\- Я одолжу твоего босса на часок.  
Кивнув, младшенький исчез в отходящем автобусе.  
Ёнчжэ остался один со своим «мужем». Как будто день уже себя изжил и ему было пора заканчиваться, хотя на часах не было даже одиннадцати.  
В машине он сидел как дурак, глядя в окно на разноцветных пешеходов. Никто из них не знал, что Ёнчжэ начал курить свою первую в качестве женатого человека сигарету.  
Драгоценный супруг сидел справа и ковырял запонки женскими наманикюренными коготками.  
Салонная тварь.  
\- У меня квартира больше, - тихо промямлил.  
\- А моя ближе к центру, - ответил Ёнчжэ, который всегда помнил про выгоду.  
Помолчав, он сделал нейтральное предложение:  
\- Жрать охота.  
А Дэхён ни к селу ни к городу выдохнул:  
\- Согласен.


	3. Yunho

День, который многие люди считают самым важным в своей жизни, Ёнчжэ проводил с человеком, который палочками зачерпывает побольше горчицы, а потом вихревыми движениями растворяет ее в лапше быстрого приготовления.   
Громко сербая, втягивает макаронины.   
Ёнчжэ не знал, как должен был проходить первый день семейной жизни, но, наверно, не так. В дожде отправились за вещами Дэхёна.   
Столько чемоданов одновременно Ёнчжэ видел только в терминале аэропорта.   
В усилившемся дожде сгоняли за второй партией.   
Ёнчжэ не знал, что грызло Дэхёна. Его самого мучило чувство, что он пригласил в квартиру незнакомого человека.   
Очень красивого, но это не отменяет тот факт, что он снял обувь немножко дальше коврика, на котором положено было раздеваться.   
Рассматривая временное новое жилище, Чон Дэхён двинулся вглубь квартиры. Он оставил запонки, которые вынул из рукавов, на столике в кухне. Он бросил галстук в гостиной, на спинку дивана.   
Он скинул снятый пиджак на пороге спальни.   
Дэхён расстегнул полосатую рубашку. Потом швырнул ее на пол.   
\- Чё ты делаешь? – возмутился Ёнчжэ из дверей спальни.   
\- Раздеваюсь, - невозмутимо ответил Чон. – А что?   
Он повернулся, явив миру сосочки, ради которых госпожа Пак заложила бы дьволу последние двадцать лет, что у нее остались, но Ёнчжэ, разумеется, смотрел не на них.   
Не на вишенки, поджавшиеся от спартанского холода этой квартиры.   
Ёнчжэ взревел:  
\- Какого хрена ты расшвырял одежду по квартире? Если не собираешься ее больше надевать, то для этого есть стиралка!   
Он оставил чуточку потерянного полуголого Дэ одного, ни мгновения не думая о темных пятнах на груди с выпирающими ребрами.   
Впервые за двадцать семь лет нашелся авторитет, заставивший белоручку Дэхёна нагнуться поднять разбросанное.   
Но это было еще не все.   
В квартире Ёнчжэ и так пахло, но собравшегося посетить отхожее место Дэхёна посетил шок. Даже если у тебя нет балкона... Даже если у тебя нет балкона, он не смог понять, как можно курить на унитазе и при этом сыпать пепел в раковину.   
\- Однажды, - пообщал офигевший Дэхён, созерцая спущенные штаны супруга, читавшего журнал, - я обмажу твои сигареты спорами.   
Ёнчжэ после этого не смог насладиться сигаретой и спрятал пачку в гардеробе.   
Время близилось к четырем дня. Темнело.   
Ёнчжэ решился на шаг, которого так и не дождались его многочисленные многострадальне подруги – томимый сомнениями, он пригласил новоиспеченного супруга отобедать в ресторане событие связывания друг друга семейными узами.   
Забыв, какой Ёнчжэ жмот, сын очень богатых родителей Дэхён просто покушал за его счет, не принеся ему дивидентов разрешения от печали – что он проебал день, которые многие считают самым важным в жизни.   
Не отрешившись от скорби, что он что-то сделал не так, Ёнчжэ нажрался дешевым ресторанным вином.   
Домой ехали в тягучем молчании.   
Дэхён просто молился, чтобы пьянчуга останавливался на красный.   
Больше не удоставивая супруга никакими разговорами, Ёнчжэ сходил в душ, а после зарылся в одеяло. Дэхён, у которого на самом деле был диван, погасив свет, улегся на другой край кровати.   
Ночь наступала, томя ударами секундной стрелки. 

 

Субботним утром Ёнчжэ запоздало, с великим трудом догадался, что лопатку ему нагревает дыхание мужа. 

 

На самом деле, Ёнчжэ должен был указывать это в графе «вредные привычки» сразу после курения.   
Что по ночам он неутомимый ротор. Возобновляемый источник энергии, который нагревает постель за счет верчерния.   
Первым он скрутил на себя одело, накрытое пледом, оставив Дэхёна мерзнуть под тонким ворсом.   
Потом он отобрал и его, наворачивая на себя последнее.   
Продрогший Дэхён тянулся за кончиком, прикрывавшим от холода его труселя. Он проделал долгий путь с одного края кровати до другого, ведомый жаждой согреться, пока не наткнулся на тело, обладавшее всем, чего он жаждал.   
Правда, отобрать у тела получилось всего лишь тот же самый жалкий кончик, прикрывавший только плавки, зато, обнятое руками, тело грело. 

 

Ёнчжэ проснулся в субботу в десять. Посмотрел на часы и бухнулся обратно на подушку – легче было заставить солнце закатиться обратно за горизонт, чем разбудить его.   
Кто бы там ни сопел ему в спину.   
Через пару часов, где-нибудь после обеда, Ёнчжэ соизволит проникнуться страхом: как же он вчера так напился, что позволил вступить себе в кроватные отношения с прижимающимся.   
К счатью. Потому что с утра пораньше Чон Дэхён тоже мог только производить звуки лягушки, енотика и мертвого таракана. 

 

От господина офицера брал страх. Ёнчжэ старался не смотреть на одетого в камуфляж Юн Юно.   
Офицер был несколько старше, а его подбородком можно было резать хлеб.   
Похмельный в субботу, только в Восресенье вечером Ёнчжэ созволил изучить ответы Дэхёна на вопросы анкеты.   
Благодаря бога за такого умненького муженька, Ёнчжэ мысленно повторял: «Телефон звонит по средам...»  
Два сжавшихся от страха пидарка, казалось, разгневали старшину Юно ладными ответами.   
\- Любимый цвет?   
\- Черный, - решительно ответил Дэхён.   
\- Любимый день недели?   
\- Среда, - отчеканил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Нелюбимая вещь?   
\- Телефон, - резво отозвался тот и на этот раз.   
Хитрая жопа офицера, одетого в хаки, начала мешать вопросы – вот что приводило в трепет.   
\- Какие люди не нравятся вашему мужу? – спросил он у Дэхёна.   
\- Какие? – нервно переспросил Чон. И неуверенно предположил: - Чёрные?   
Теперь расист Ёнчжэ сделал рука-лицо.   
\- Что он думает о нынешнем правительстве? – почуяв чужой страх, наседал Юно.   
\- Что оно... оно – говенное? – наугад сказал Дэ.   
И без неправильного ответа он поднасрал Ёнчжэ достаточно.   
Злобно оскалившись, Юно обратился к Ёнчжэ:  
\- Какие уроки нравились вашему мужу в школе?  
Уткнувшись в квадратики ковролина, Ёнчжэ водил пальцем в воздухе, вспоминая сочиненный Дэхёном стишок.   
Не вспомнив никакого упоминания школы в нем, Ёнчжэ посмотрел на «супруга» с виной в глазах и предположил:  
\- Биология?   
\- Музыка, - обрвал офицер Юно. И зачитал причину: - «Потому что на ней можно готовиться к биологии. И мне нравилось пение»  
«Нахрена ты все это написал???» - оторопело посмотрел Ёнчжэ на потупившего взор туда же, куда он сам тупил его минуту назад, Дэхёна.   
\- Я хорошо пою, - признался Дэ, удивив обоих, Ёнчжэ и офицера.   
Юн Юно немножко торжествовал, задав каверзный вопрос, которого не было в анкете:  
\- Какие праздники любит ваш муж?   
Имеющий на выбор только «черный» и «говно», Дэхён неврно пробомотал:  
\- Хэллоуин.   
А Ёнчжэ вместе с ним сказал:  
\- Никакие.   
Поезд несся под откос.   
\- Макс, - позвал офицер подчиненного. – Чанмин! – он крикнул погромче. – Готовь полиграф.   
«Пиздец», - сокрушился Ёнчжэ. 

 

Ей-богу, Ёнчжэ думал, что Ким Химчан помогает перебежчикам из Северной Кореи доказать, что они не шпионы.   
Теперь это не казалось смешным вовсе.   
Отпросившийся в туалет Ёнчжэ запивал таблетки водой и думал, что его ждет медленная и болезненная смерть на электрическом стуле, если он не сможет одолеть свои нервы и наврать полиграфу.   
\- Главное, - инструктировал Химчан, - верить в то, что говоришь.   
Ким Химчан, которому в кошмарах не снилось сидеть прикрученным проводками к что-то пишущей машинке, инструктировал:  
\- Отвечая на вопрос, думай о своей любимой еде. 

 

\- Главное, - верить в то, что говоришь, - прочищал мозги Чунхён. – Отвечая на вопрос, думай о месте, которое тебя успокаивает. 

 

\- Тварь салонная, - ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Поезд прямо рвался под откос.   
\- О чём вы думали на венчании?   
Приборчик что-то скрипуче писал, получая сигналы от кончиков пальцев Ёнчжэ. Младшенький Макс выворачивал глаза на его показания и дергал страшего за рукав.   
\- Козёл и скотина, - ответил Ёнчжэ под действием таблеток. Он вспомнил тонкие черные полосочки на манжетах и стеклянные запонки и разозлился: - Я думал, это мое кольцо. А он взял и его на себя надел.   
Эксперимент с полиграфом достигал какого-то апофеоза, когда Макс спросил:  
\- Ваше имя.   
\- Ю Ёнчжэ, - злобно ответил испытуемый. – И истерически расхохотался.   
Не могла мать другое имя придумать. Чтобы, плюнув, в тезку не попасть.   
Вот, Дэхён, например... 

 

\- О чем вы подумали, впервые увидев будущего мужа?  
\- О бактериях, - ответил Дэхён. – О бактериях на его руках. Вы знаете, как редко он моет руки?   
Ответы этого тоже не удовлетворяли обоих офицеров.   
\- В день вашей свадьбы, чего вам хотелось больше всего?  
\- Съесть букет? – предположил торчавший с выданных Чунхоном таблетосов Дэхён. Его голова закатилась назад, повиснув шеей на спинке кресла: - И согреться.   
\- Как вас зовут? – задал контрольный вопрос Чанмин.   
Полиграф уже отключился, не регистрируя признаков живого.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Дэ, закатываясь окончательно. 

 

\- Это нельзя показывать, - спорил Чанмин с боссом. – Это неправдоподобно.   
Он тыкал в распечатки полиграфа, и Юно и без него знал, что это... нельзя показывать.   
\- Один коматозник, - говорил Макс, - даже не занет, как его зовут. Второй вообще шизик.   
Чанмин мощно покрутил пальцем у виска:  
\- На людей со стулом бросается за вопрос как его зовут.   
\- Ладно, - утешал себя и подчиненного терпеливый, энергичный Юно. – Я вас выведу на чистую воду. 

 

 

\- Проблема этих таблеток в том, - говорил Химчан, потягивая упаковку Ёнчжэ.   
\- Что никогда не знаешь, чем все закончится, - заканчивал за него Чунхон, шагая туда-сюда перед выпучившим глаза Дэхёном.


	4. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я принес пальчики оближешь   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiNdcBg3xC8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOS9aOIXPEk

Стоя в меховых тапках возле мусорного бака, Дэхён смотрел на небо – чуть подмороженные, звездочки дрожали, будто от холода – и думал, как именилась его жизнь после «замужества».   
Припорошенная ободранными полиэтиленовыми пакетами, с кучей стертых покрышек и дырявым диваном, обложенным бутылками теми, кто на нем выпивал, площадка с мусорными бачками плохо освещалась единственным фонарем, не имевшим кожуха вокруг лампочки.   
Отбрасываемые ею тени походили на те, которые видишь в бреду во время болезни.   
Когда что-то между баками зашевелилось, зашуршав пакетами, от страха Дэхён просел в коленях.  
И схватился за сердце. Но не было шанса обнаружить его в груди – оно билось в левой пятке, потому что некто, живущий за баками, приближался, собираясь показать, кто он есть.   
Шорох пакета стало слышно ближе.   
Дэхён запутался в ногах, отступая, и шлепнулся на задницу. За три секунды, почувствовав задом холод асфальта, он успел пожалеть о том, каким человеком был.   
Холодный осенний ветер застучал знаком «Не парковаться», криво повешенным на фонарном столбе, а по баку чем-то заколотили.   
А потом оно выскочило.   
Дэхён пытался защитить рукой лицо и хоть немножко отвернуться.   
Без мохнатого тапка, свалившегося с ноги и оставшегося немного в стороне, мерзли пальцы. 

 

В отличие от Дэхёна, Ёнчжэ жилось лучше всех. На некоторые неудобства, связанные с пребыванием в квартире постороннего, он плевал.   
Или плевал на постороннего, это как посмотреть.   
Отмечая бутылочкой пива наступление ночи трудового дня, он решил себя ни в чем не ограничивать. Решил бросить вызов самому себе и, приговорив первый ноль пять, отправился за вторым.   
Входная дверь открылась как раз, когда Ёнчжэ проходил мимо: спиной вперед Дэ зашел в квартиру и, умница, сразу запер замок, как будто у себя дома.   
Маленько подогретый пивком Ёнчжэ захотел ему выразить...   
\- Мусор вынес? – спросил он, простерев левую руку над серебристо-седой макушкой «супруга». Поколебавшись, Ёнчжэ погладил красивые, будто кукольные волосы. – Молодец.   
Ещё бы Ёнчжэ не жилось лучше всех. Он даже понял мужчин, которые хотят жениться: у него появился человек, который выносит мусор из дома, моет посуду и пока все.   
Ёнчжэ планирует научить его еще стирке и готовке.   
Поглаженный по голове, как маленький мальчик, Дэхён не шевелился. Застыв, как статуя, он все еще держался за дверную ручку, стоя спиной к Ёнчжэ.   
К Ёнчжэ, который подумал, что ну неужели его считают таким иродом? Он вовсе не безжалостный.   
Подумаешь, заставил он этого лентяя поездить на автобусе в отместку за разбросанные носки. Подумаешь, забыл сварить пельменей на его долю, потому что тот забыл вымыть посуду.   
Слово пионера, сегодня Ёнчжэ просто отказался делиться с ним своим пивом, потому что он жадный, а не потому, что мусорное ведро ломится от перегруза.   
\- Ладно тебе, - дружелюбно Ёнчжэ потряс муженька за плечи. – Прости меня и улыбнись. Мы же теперь – семья, аха-ха-ха...  
Посмеявшись в одну харю, Ёнчжэ заглянул за плечо Дэ. Тот всегда пах как пахнут розы, а вот сейчас от ворота его свитера тянуло чем-то... помойным.   
Ёнчжэ почти залез ему на плечи, поэтому Дэхён решил, что дальше прятаться бессмысленно. Он отпустил руку с дверной ручки и дал увидеть свой живот.   
Как у женщины, беременной месяцев пять, он был кругленький и натягивал подол свитера.   
Только плод в животе Дэхёна был странной угловатой формы и заметно шевелился.   
\- Что это? – показывая пальцем, Ёнчжэ переживал сильный стресс...   
Хотя какой нахрен стресс. Это типа его муж – и что ЭТО за такое В ЕГО ЖИВОТЕ – это Ёнчжэ обязан знать.   
Только Дэхён, поддерживая пузо обеими руками, увильнул:  
\- Прости... – типа оправдался. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал.   
\- Что я не должен узнать? – Ёнчжэ схватил блудливого супруга за руку.   
Второй хотел заехать по шее, но Дэ вовремя перехватил.   
Оставленный без поддрежки рук, плод его блуда вывалился на пол ярко-оранжевой меховой шапкой.   
\- Что это? Что это убежало на мою кухню??? – бедный Ёнчжэ только и мог, что показывать пальцем с открытым ртом.   
Не считая нужным оправдываться, пока не воссоединился со своим детищем, Дэхён заглядывал за шкаф, втирая красивое лицо в прямоугольную щель:  
\- Кыс-кыс-кыс... – и командовал Ёнчжэ: – Надо чем-нибудь подманить...  
Посоображав, Ёнчжэ подал сосиску из холодильника: врага надо видеть. Если враг будет жить за шкафом, это вообще капец.   
Присев на коленки позади Дэ, он сообразил:  
\- Так вот почему от тебя помойкой несет.   
За лапу, рискуя вывернуть себе плечо, Дэхён выволок кошку из-за шкафа.   
Почему кошку? Ёнчжэ определил по глазам. Красивые.   
Успокаивая, Дэ гладил по рыжему меху. Позволял есть с ладони накрошенную ногтями сосиску. Знаками показывал, что Ёнчжэ может погладить тоже.   
От шерсти безымянной кошки кожу на ладони стянуло – очень грязная. И Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Вот и спи с ней. На диване.   
И ушел допивать пиво.   
Видимо, на диване Дэ с кошкой досконально познакомился, потому что Ёнчжэ утром бегал кругами и орал:  
\- Как беременная?   
\- Если ты руку на пузо положишь, вот так, - объяснял Дэ. – Там шевелится. 

 

От старшего товарища Чанмин помаленьку набирался ума-разума. Житейских хитростей.   
Раз не выходит мытьем, давай попробуем катанье.   
Если парочку «пидарков» не получается уличить в фиктивном браке формально, давай... Давай просто задолбаем их. Достанем так, чтобы семейная жизнь стала не мила.   
Не вынеся напряжения, самый слабый сам покается.   
Нет, Юн Юно таких слов вслух не говорил, но Максу, пока он грыз ручку и смотрел на босса, план действий стал ясен.   
\- Молодожёны! – бодро приветствовал Юно. – Как завидую, а-а-а...   
Дэхён кланялся вяло, Ёнчжэ – кисло.   
Один Юно оставался до отвращения радостным и энергичным, заботясь, как о своих детях:  
\- Как проходит медовый месяц? Небось, не отходите друг от друга? Каждый вечер цветы, кафе, поцелуи?   
«Пиво, пельмени и приготовления к кошачьим родам»  
\- Так, все так, - кивал Ёнчжэ.   
Будущий кошачий акушер опять скоматозился, созерцая, как Макс Чанмин поедает колпачок ручки, и Ёнчжэ крепко сжал изящную ручку, до стона.   
\- Тогда я хочу посмотреть на фотографии! – Юн Юно, озаренный гениальной идеей, радостно воздел указательный палец к потолку. – Загляну-ка я в соцсети, должно быть, ваши странички завалены фото счастливой семейной жизни.   
«Если долго смотреть на ковролин, ковролин начинает смотреть на тебя», - думал раскачивающийся на стуле Дэхён.  
В голове Ёнчжэ внезапно заиграло «This is war» тридцати секунд до Марса.   
Юн Юно разогнулся из-за ноутбука, глядя с обидой и недоумением:  
\- Простите, что это? – показывая пальцем в экран. – Стафилококки? Спирохеты?   
Смотря в пол, Дэ облизал губы и посоветовал:  
\- Почитайте... Крайне интересно. Сразу ручки перестанете грызть.  
Впервые в жизни Ёнчжэ испытал это чувство – гордость за супруга.   
Макс застучал столом, запирая в ящик все, что имело следы зубов – вредные привычки надо обрубать на корню.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Юно. – Взглянем на Ёнчжэ. Такс... «Да он кастрат». «Сука жлобливая. Умри, скопидом», - зачитал он.   
Когда офицер Юн Юно не носит маску гандона, а обуян самыми настоящими чувствами – например, недоумением – то он вообще ничего так.   
\- Ну, это... – неохотно пояснил Ёнчжэ. – Не всегда руки доходят удалять.   
\- Ладно, - проявил мужскую солидарность офицер (не мог не) и сказал: - Но как жаль, что я не увидел фотографий.   
Как человек, которого некому было научить правилам холодной войны (кроме бактерий), Дэхён смог заподозрить только издевательскую интонацию Юно, когда повернулся к Ёнчжэ с беспокойством и вопросом в глазах.  
«И что будем делать?»  
\- До свидания, господин офицер, - вместо ответа Ёнчжэ кулаком в ребра гнал его к выходу.   
\- Увидимся в понедельни-и-ик, - махал ручкой Юно. 

 

Христианин в Ёнчжэ лопнул окончательно.  
Он прям представлял, как засрет друзьям ленту фотками: «Этот смазливый хрен – мой муж».   
«Мы со смазливым хреном в кафе. Романтикагэ»   
«Месяц! Месяц, как женаты. Люблю тебя, мой смазливенький хренуля»  
От перспектив у Ёнчжэ начались анальные боли.   
А тут еще к нему в друзья постучали.   
Офигеть теперь, у него в друзьях – офицер из военкомата.   
Добавившись, Юн Юно оставил на стене тысячу поцелуев-эмоджи и приписку: «Кстати, расскажете в пн как счастливы родители?»  
В глазу Ёнчжэ лопнул сосуд.   
Как ходячая мораль из сказки, Ёнчжэ побрел к супругу – половина-то проблемы его. Половина печалей и радостей, как говорится, но кое-что другое Ёнчжэ имел в виду, показав ему телефон:  
\- Как насчет погостить у твоих родителей?  
\- Почему у моих? – Дэ, в шоке от новостей, нечаянно присел на спавшую на диване кошку. И ужаснулся. Зазвал ее вдогонку: - Матильда! Матильда! – но кошка скрылась под шкафом.   
А что? Сам дурак, и кошку назвал по-дурацки.   
Даже на «Тильду», «Точку» и «Запятую», когда её звал Ёнчжэ, кошка реагировала лучше.   
От того, что его мысли запутались и отошли от сути, Ёнчжэ разозлился. Он дернул Дэ за руку, понятными словами объясняя дурачку то, чего он не понял после свидания с офицером Юно:  
\- Сольет он нас, понимаешь?! – тряс и тряс. – Если мы не покажем ему фотки, которых он хотел, то все, брейся наголо, строем запевай... Пуговицы в ряд, золотом горят, блин.   
Взор супруга как-то потух.   
Мрачно сидя рядом, в глубине души Ёнчжэ радовался, что отодвинул от себя (спасибо, Тильда) радость сообщать родителям, что он теперь женатый человек.   
И, главное, на ком. 

 

Ёнчжэ не знал, что так можно.   
Дэхён для разговора с матерью приготовил подушку, и поначалу Ёнчжэ только гадал, зачем она – пока муженек мило рассказывал матушке, что кушал на ужин пельмени.   
Потом он сказал:  
\- Ма, а я... Я женился.  
Даже зритель Ёнчжэ напрягся, когда Дэ, нервно поддергивая одежду, выложил самую соль:  
\- Я женился. На парне.   
\- На ком? – подскочившим тоном переспросила трубка.   
И тогда Ёнчжэ понял назначение подушки.   
Иногда Дэ доставал телефон из-под нее, чтобы вставить короткую реплику:  
\- Да не гей я. Клянусь.  
Или другую:  
\- Это фиктив... ны...  
Ранним утром в субботу мрачный Ёнчжэ вел машину, как он думал, к месту сосбственной казни.   
Вопреки созданному образу, он не мог накуриться от волнения (заставляя Дэхёна выразительно морщиться), как будто все было по-настоящему.   
\- Меня помоями обольют? – Ёнчжэ уже понял, что сильно ошибся, добровольно приняв роль «невестки».   
\- Нет, - возразил Дэ. – Ей интересно познакомиться. Она поняла, что ты фальшивый муж...  
\- Я твой настоящий муж, - ответил Ёнчжэ. Выбрасывая окурок, он пробормотал: - В этом и беда.   
Ожидая все-таки помоев, Ёнчжэ зажмурился, когда звонили в дверь.   
Квартира оказалась как он ожидал, с бюстом профессора Сеченова а гардеробной, но очень дорогая. Удивила только родительница Дэхёна, которая отнеслась к Ёнчжэ очень по-доброму.   
По вчерашнему вою из трубки он бы никогда не предположил, что его поведут на кухню пить чай.   
\- Вы очень красивый, Ёнчжэ, - сказала мама. И, закатив глаза, добавила: - Хорошо, что папа не видит.   
\- А где он? – спросил Дэхён, проигнорировав все остальное.   
\- В командировке, - ответила мама.   
А Ёнчжэ, прирожденный оратор, вставил:  
\- Ко мне можно на «ты». Мы люди простые.   
Минут за десять он так втерся в доверие, что сидящий сбоку, как сиротка, Дэ начал ревновать.   
\- Давайте налепим пельмешки, - радостно предложила мама, не отпускавшая клетчатый рукав рубашки Ёнчжэ вообще. – Ты умеешь лепить пельмешки?   
Тот заверил:  
\- Я умею все, что делают руками, - с тоской вспоминая морозилку своей кухни, забитую слегка уже за годы холостой (и семейной тоже, как оказалось) жизни поднадоевшими полуфабрикатами.   
Мама взялась за тесто. Когда было готово, Дэ забрал опустевшую миску, в которой мешали, и понес мыть вместе с кружками.   
Он намыливал, насвистывая, а мама, не в силах ни охнуть, ни вздохнуть, упала на диван возле Ёнчжэ, шепотом спрашивая:  
\- Что это с ним? – тому, что видели глаза, нельзя было верить.   
Заворачивая начинку в тесто, Ёнчжэ посмеялся:  
\- А что с ним? Посуду моет... Он мусор еще умеет выносить.  
Акции Ёнчжэ выросли еще на сто пунктов. Мама сказала:  
\- Этого никто двадцать семь лет не мог добиться... – додумав что-то, она опять потыкала в Ёнчжэ, осторожно, вилочкой: - У тебя есть сестры?   
Если сталь в яйцах у них семейное, мама не была бы против породниться с ними. С женской стороны, конечно.   
Расстроив её, Ёнчжэ сказал правду:  
\- Нет, только старший брат.   
В общем, Дэхён офигевал с того, как быстро у него украли родителя.   
Маму Ёнчжэ расстроил только однажды. Садясь за стол кушать пельмешки, он выложил из кармана джинсов вместе с ключами от машины свою зажигалку.   
\- Ты что, куришь? – расстроенно уточнила мама.   
Подумав, Ёнчжэ неохотно ответил:  
\- Это нельзя назвать словом «курю», - он покосился на Дэхёна и добавил: - Спасибо вашему сыну. 

 

Из своего дома Дэ последним довез самое дорогое – коллекцию пробирок.   
Издалека, не подходя и не прикасаясь, Ёнчжэ читал наклейки: «Птичий грипп», «Свиной грипп», «Тиф», «Туберкулез» и последний «Ящур».   
\- Давай только это не разобьется, - попросил Ёнчжэ с дивана, поглаживая Тильду, которая, как заверил ветеринар, должна была вот-вот произвест на свет тильдят.   
\- Это ударопрочное стекло, - заверил муженек, помещая стенд под стекло, где пустовало в квартире Ёнчжэ место сервиза.   
На всякий пожарный Ёнчжэ пересчитал пробирки – двенадцать, последний «Ящур».   
Поздним вечером, почуяв зов природы, Ёнчжэ призхватил журнальчик и напривился в туалет. Включил вытяжку, как обычно, снял штаны, уселся на унитаз и закурил раньше, чем начнется самое приятное.   
Крайне не приветствующий то, что придется идти в душ в эту камеру смерти после него, Дэхён забарабанил в дверь:  
\- Сейчас же прекрати курить в туалете!  
\- Отвали, - через дверь ответил Ёнчжэ, расправляя журнал.   
Близился момент – самый приятный за день. Пара затяжек расслабляет тело, делая процесс еще оргазмичнее.   
Рассерженный муж-нажрался-груш бунтовал снаружи. Глядя на кончик сигареты, светящийся в темноте над раковиной, Ёнчжэ через пелену удовольствия заметил:  
\- Ты в курсе, что вытяжка работает только с включенным светом?   
Электричество тут же вернули.   
\- Я тебя предупредил, - напоследок бросил угрозу Дэхён.   
Вечером на следущий день, переодеваясь после работы, Ёнчжэ заметил, что «Ящур» пропал.   
Он хотел спросить Дэхёна, но забыл.   
Еще позже тем же днем Ёнчжэ зашарил по комнате в поисках журнала.   
Муж, все еще обиженный на что-то, возился с кошкой, показывая ей старую футболку Ёнчжэ:  
\- Вот здесь ты должна рожать, понимашь?  
Что с дурака взять.   
В ванной, уже сняв штаны, Ёнчжэ достал и сигареты. Он хотел закурить, как обычно, но его пачка, хранившаяся в гардеробе под стопкой одежды, окзалась смята так, как он сам, прирожденный курильщик, никогда бы ее не смял.   
Как будто ее закрывали второпях, сжав в кулаке, и от этого и сигареты внутри помялись, и крышечка не налезла.   
Подержав ее секунду в руке, Ёнчжэ швырнул на пол ванной с гневным:  
\- Еб твою мать... – застегнул джинсы второпях и, натянув куртку и хлопнув дверью, пошел в круглосуточный за новой.   
В магазинчике ночную смену отбывала знакомая бабуля, которая удивилась тому, что Ёнчжэ, обычно закупавшийся сразу двумя-тремя пачками, появился так поздно. Перетерев с ней по поводу погоды и боли в сутавах, Ёнчжэ курил по дороге домой.   
Впервые за много лет его день закончился не сигаретой на сортире.   
На следующий день из коллекции пропал «Свиной грипп», и Ёнчжэ выбросил все сигареты, что вчера купил.   
Выкуривать только одну, первую из распечатанной пачки, оказалось очень... дорого.   
Приверженный своей страсти, Ёнчжэ бросил курить в туалете, но и только. Он стал ныкать и курить в машине и думал, что опять живет лучше всех.   
Пока через пару дней не закончились пельмени. Не сумев решить спором, кто из двоих должен пойти за покупками, отправились вместе.   
Торговала опять знакомая бабулька.   
Пока Ёнчжэ искал любимые пельмени, с ней перетирал уже Дэ. Вежливо, двумя руками он передал ей что-то, что разглядеть из-за стелажей не получилось.   
Пользуясь случаем, Ёнчжэ купил заодно сигарет.   
Выходя из магазина, он спросил:  
\- Что ты дал ей?  
\- Да так, - ответил Дэ.   
\- Ну и плевать, - заметил, что ему неинтересно, Ёнчжэ.   
Он хотел закурить, пока идут домой, и достал только что купленную пачку.   
Присмотревшись, он заметил, что она тоже смята с боков.   
\- Мать твою! – взревел Ёнчжэ. 

 

\- В общем, я теперь курю гораздо меньше, потому что дорого так курить. И хрен найдешь магазин, в котором он, - Ёнчжэ выразительно посмотрел на муженька, - не подкупил продавцов.   
Мама ухохоталась просто в ноль. Она плакала, лежа на столе. Спрашивала у сына:  
\- А что ты ей дал? Ну, бабушке из магазина...  
\- Чайный гриб, - ответил Дэ. Он жучил пельмени и говорил с полным ртом: - Чайный гвиб за то, что она бувет смивать пачки, которые ты поквупаешь...  
Ёнчжэ жевал тоже. И соображал.   
\- Погоди, - осенило его, - так мои сигареты были нормальные, просто мятые?   
\- Ты дурак, что ли? – спросил Дэхён. – Конечно.   
Мама начала кашлять и краснеть.   
Ёнчжэ не мог успокоиться. Спросил:  
\- А куда тогда делся «Ящур»?  
Дэ пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю, - предполагая: - Может, под стекло провалился.   
\- Никуда он не проваливался, - вомутился Ёнчжэ. – Ты так говоришь, чтобы у меня очко продолжало играть и я не курил, да?   
Мама выбежала из-за стола в ванную.   
Когда она вернулась, Дэхён спросил то, что его, персонально, больше всего интересовало:  
\- А как принимать роды у кошки?   
\- Он принес беременную Тильду с помойки под свитером, - вилкой Ёнчжэ показал на «мужа», вызвав еще один приступ недоверия у «свекрови». – Хотел от меня спрятать, наверное.  
Отойдя от повторного шока, мама взяла сына а руку и сказала:  
\- Никак не принимать. Она сама, - как объяснить процесс деторождения человеку, который дорожил только микробами? – Погладь ее и успокой, когда начнется... И после ты никогда не будешь прежним.   
Даже Ёнчжэ не знал, как трактовать это предупреждение, и с шумом взялся за пельменный бульон. 

 

\- Хотите котенка? – больным голосом спросил Ёнчжэ у Чанмина.   
\- Чего? – вылупился тот.   
\- У меня двое котят, - бормотал Ёнчжэ, шатаясь, как ивовая ветка. – Мне надо их пристроить. Иначе я рехнусь.   
Видевший его под действием каких-то веществ, Макс не думал, что Ёнчжэ может выглядеть хуже. Предложив подозреваемому воды, Чанмин осторожно предположил:  
\- Ну, одного. Нешумного.   
Ёнчжэ показал ему большой палец:  
\- Второй – просто родился быть вашим. А вот первенец... – стол Юно пока пустовал, и Ёнчжэ указал на него пальцем. – Можно ему подарить первенца?   
В его мозгах на секунду потемнело, и ответ Чанмина пропал. Разбудил Ёнчжэ уже сам Юн Юно, тычком в плечо:  
\- Ну, как выходные, молодожены?.. А где второй?   
\- С роженицей сидит, - прохрипел Ёнчжэ. Пока Юно смотрел на Макса взглядом «Он наркоман?», Ёнчжэ уполз под стол: - Дайте поспать.   
Кошачьи роды начались в час ночи. Тильда пришла к Дэхёну за поддержкой и достала его из кровати.   
Она мяукала не затыкаясь. Муженек делил с ней футболку и гладил, утешая.   
Ёнчжэ лежал на диване, болел от включенного света и затыкал уши руками. В полтретьего начал появляться первенец. Дэ не вынес и начал будить его, моля о том, чтобы развидеть это.   
Ошалевшая кошка побежала за ним на диван.   
Ёнчжэ хотел умереть. Засыпая сидя, он держал мужа, чтобы тот не терял сознание и продолжал гладить кошку.   
Кроме собственного сна, Ёнчжэ мало что интресовало, и процесс рождения он пропустил, проведя остаток ночи в каком-то бреду.   
Такой же индифферентный к чужим страданиям, Юно молчанием разрешил Ёнчжэ спать под стулом и полез проверять соцсети.   
Он сильно удивился, когда нашел в профиле Ёнчжэ «семейное» фото поедания пельменей со «свекровью», как он смог догадаться по похожести женщины и фальшивого «мужа» Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ладненько, - Юно принял поражение как факт и сосредоточился не на том, чтобы хныкать, а на победе. – Теперь меня интересует ваша интимная жизнь.   
Макс, не скрываясь, заржал.   
\- Что? – воскрес на секунду Ёнчжэ.   
\- Секс, - уточнил Юно.   
\- Какой секс? – продолжал удивляться Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ваш.   
\- Чей ваш? – он реально не понимал. 

 

 

*** Windmill version ***

 

Холодало. Ноябрь вступал в свои права.   
По ночам температура проваливалась до нуля.   
Самолично Дэ проверил, что Ёнчжэ не жмотил на обогревателе – ручка радиотора была выкручена на пятерку – но спать без одеяла он все равно мерз.   
Прижавшись к «супругу» можно было погреться, но только одну часть тела за раз.   
Например, нос. Спина при этом все еще мерзла.   
Проснувшись как-то утром, Дэхён не мог попасть зубом на зуб. Бодренький Ёнчжэ брился в ванной, а Дэ обнимался с одеялом, которого был лишен которую ночь подряд.   
Когда воняющий лосьоном Ёнчжэ появился, чтобы одеться, Дэ попросил:  
\- Купи мне второе одяло.   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел, как он жмется в складках, и сказал:  
\- Сам купи.   
Ах, если бы. Если бы Дэхён хоть примерно знал, в каком магазине покупают одеяла.   
Возможно, Ёнчжэ знал, что он не знал. 

 

Настрадавшись, Дэ вооружился кнопками. Он приколол одеяло со своей стороны к кровати огромными канцелярскими гвоздиками (под насмешливыми взглядами Ёнчжэ) и, собираясь спать, залазил под одеяло со стороны ног.   
Спать в тепле одеяла было волшебно. Дэхён засыпал с улыбкой.   
А потом Ёнчжэ взялся за свое. Чуть не заплакав, Дэ услышал, как кнопки запели, когда их вырвало. Они со своим стальным пением заскакали по полу, а бедняжка Дэхён разозлился.   
Одеяло с него не совсем сбросило, поэтому он прижал свою половину задом, а край, принадлежавший Ёнчжэ – кулаком.   
Когда он перекинул руку через спящего, Ёнчжэ это вроде бы не понравилось. Он крутанулся еще разок, перевернувшись к нему лицом, и подорительно затих.   
Дэхён дожидался.   
А ничего не происходило. Верчение остановилось.   
Всего-то надо было прижать Ёнчжэ рукой.   
Дэ завалился досыпать, блаженствуя.   
Поутру проснувшись, Ёнчжэ обнаружил на себе преступно красивую конечность. Конечно, он презрительно отшвырнул ее, но не ему было жаловаться на чужие привычки во время сна.   
Обожаемый муж, когда его спихнули, проснулся.   
\- Помогли кнопки? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
С умиленным выражением лица, Дэхён радостно покивал.   
\- Вот и хорошо, - зевнул Ёнчжэ, которому немножко было стыдно за свое неконтролируемое верчение во сне. 

 

День за днем Ёнчжэ просыпался с рукой на поясе.   
Это или к новому витку отношений, или к тому, что Ёнчжэ пора бы смилостивиться и купить одеяло.   
\- Поехали за одеялом! – обрадовал он мужа.   
Это было как раз после того, как Юн Юно возжелал семейных фоточек.   
Хитрый Ёнчжэ сфотографировался с приобретенным полосатым одеялом. Напротив стеллажа с жидкостями для чистки хромированных деталей сантехники.   
И с новым, купленным по случаю ковриком для ванной.   
Презрев мнение друзей, Ёнчжэ засрал свою ленту фоточками из хозяйственного супермаркета, на каждой из которых пристутствовали довольные жизнью рожи: его и муженька.   
Думая, что с выделенным одеялом ночное обнимание прекратится, Ёнчжэ отходил ко сну с чувством удовлетворения человека, сделавшего все так.   
Опять же, нафоткано столько, что обосраться можно.   
Юно, должно быть, смотрит и плачет от любви к работе. 

 

В своем одеяле было классно.   
Ух, было хорошо.   
Но Ёнчжэ опять начал бухаться, как одержимый, всем телом в матрас.   
Дэ мог бы легко игнорировать, но он же знает, как это остановить. 

 

Рассматривая россыпь фоточек на фоне разных унитазов, красок и ковров, Чанмин предположил, что судьба может оказаться гораздо хитрее отдельно взятого Юн Юно:  
\- Босс, а что если они из-за твоих трудов просто поголубеют? Реально поголубеют?  
На одной из фотографий Ёнчжэ комично рыдал, обнимая одеяло из цветных лоскуточков, а Дэхён еще более забавно гладил его по голове, утешая. 

 

 

Ёнчжэ опять проснулся с этой ювелирной рукой.


	5. Special: Youngjae vs Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsay9CRHEps
> 
> Шота я пиздец как тут матерился. Уевый понедельник. 
> 
> Я вчера посмотрел видео. Теперь у меня есть загадка.   
> 1\. БАП спорят на игру коленками  
> 2\. Народ показывает пальцем на Дэ со словами "он самый сильный, дооо"  
> 3\. Дэ против Ёнчжэ  
> Внимание, вопрос: кто через две секунды раздвинул ноги как самая непутевая женщина в деревне?

Погода совсем скурвилась. С неба лилось, как из бездонного, а холодища стояла такая, что изо рта парило сильнее, чем от тарелки с супом.   
Химчан смотрел в окно на армию зонтов, скучковавшихся на перекрестке в ожидании зеленого. Он раскачивался с носка на пятку, засунув руки в карманы по-летнему светлых брюк. В его сегодняшнем луке только густо-фиолетовый теплый свитер кричал о том, что на календаре – поздняя осень.   
\- Посоветуй что-нибудь, - проныл Ёнчжэ, распростеревший свое скорбное тело на столе, как мученик.   
Капли с той стороны стекла смывались ручейками – натурально, как в раковине. По случаю десяти утра Чунхон в приемной слушал радио, и Хим поймал себя на том, что раскачивается в ритме попсовой песенки. Зеленый на светофоре загорелся.   
\- Врите и дальше, - неожиданно ответил Химчан.   
\- Но, - слабо вякнул Ёнчжэ.   
Не за таким советом он пришел. И принимать его не собирался, вместо этого мстительно подмечая рукой судьбы выписанное сходство этого мажора и Бана – один хрипит, как ворона, второй басит так, что звука нет, только вибрирует.  
До отвращения наглядевшись в окно, Хим повернулся и нахмурился еще сильнее. Ёнчжэ включил мод «я с радостью вылижу ваш зад» и аккуратно аранжировал писчие принадлежности на его столе, выражая готовность быть полезным в чем только Химу ни возжелается.   
Отобрав у него папку с кастомерами, ту самую, которую никто не трогает, он сел в свое большое кресло, переплел пальцы, как положено большому начальнику, и уставился на часы на руке.   
Секунды ползли, как раньше, как раньше плакали капли по стеклу.   
Понимать намеки Ёнчжэ отказывался.   
Прокашлявшись, Химчан сказал:  
\- Ну...   
Однажды матушка спрашивала у него совета, как мариновать огурчики – целенькими или резанными пополам, и в тот раз, выражая свое мнение по этому вопросу невероятной важности, Химчан удержался вставить в ответ слова «разница» и «хер».   
Но никто никогда еще не пытался разжиться у него советом, как имитировать супружескую половую жизнь двух мужчин, состоящих в официальном браке.   
Банально, откуда Химу знать?   
\- Ну, - надсадно повторил он, стараясь не смотреть Ёнчжэ в глаза-пуговички. – Он же не урод?  
\- Кто? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Спрятав лицо за ладонью, Химчан пояснил:  
\- Муж твой. Он как модель.   
От того, как до Ёнчжэ медленно доходит, у него начинает болеть голова. 

 

В зеркало заднего вида на Ёнчжэ смотрел молодой человек, которого можно описать фразой «хорош собой», но с глазами красными, как у альбатроса.   
Несмотря на это, Ёнчжэ попытался причесать свои каштановые волосы пальцами и только после этого покинул машину.   
Поднимаясь в лифте, он думал о том, что если и пельмени закончились, то он с благоговением примет эту прекрасную возможность.   
Поплакать.   
Он хотел поскорее разделить карнавал красок праздника Пиздеца. Наслаждаться этим в одну харю было бы несправедливо, но собственная квартира встретила его глухим непроветренным молчанием.   
Стоя в полумраке не особо нужным членом семьи, Ёнчжэ думал, что кошка молодец, конечно. На диване кормящей матери по-любому удобнее. Под жопой Дэхёна всяко теплее, он вон аж свис с него, уступив место сосункам.  
Боится их раздавить случайно, наверно.   
\- Дура ты, - высказал Ёнчжэ кошке, - а не мать.   
От его голоса Дэ проснулся. Затер лицо, но придти в себя как будто не смог. Ёнчжэ смотрел насмешливо – сначала на его опухшее лицо, потом на башню чайных чашек на журнальном столе. В каждой на дне лежало убитое кольцо лимона.   
Ёнчжэ спросил:  
\- Заболел, что ли?   
\- Нет, - сказал Дэ. И добавил: - Не знаю. Я еще посплю, хорошо?   
Он натянул плед на голову и, уместив ноги мимо кошки, отвернулся к спинке.   
Оттуда глухим голосом поинтересовался о результате встречи с Юн Юнхо:  
\- Как прошло? Нормально?  
\- Да, - подумав, ответил Ёнчжэ. – Спи.   
На кухне Ёнчжэ сварил себе пельменей. Скушал их. Выпил чаю. Помыл посуду. Покурил в окно, посозерцал улицу. 

 

То, что он видит в зеркале – это одно скрашивает говенную жизнь Ёнчжэ. Умывшись в раковине туалета, он рассматривает в отражении молодого, привлекательного, успешного мужчину.   
Мужчину, который уверен в себе, как танк, и так же напорист. Мужчину, который когда тонет в говне, начинает его есть – но он в нем не утонет.  
Никогда.   
Ах, Ёнчжэ бы сам в себя влюбился, если бы мог.   
Освежившись водой и салфетками туалета военкомата, Ёнчжэ, наполовину выглянув из двери, рассмотрел коридор. В этом месте тусуется так много хлопцев прыщавой наружности, что у него большой выбор.   
Обратив на себя внимание тихим свистом, Ёнчжэ позвал того, кто подпирал стену худыми лопатками в паре метров:  
\- Эй, пацан! Иди сюда!  
Заманив жертву в сортир, Ёнчжэ потряс перед страдающим от избытка гормонов лицом полтиником:  
\- Заработать хочешь?   
Опустив взгляд в пол, пацан ответил:  
\- Дяденька, я не могу за вас пописать. Я сам с похмелья.   
«Ебать», - прошептал Ёнчжэ, дергая проспиртованную душу за руку развернуть к себе.  
\- Я за себя сам пописаю, - переходя к сути, отказался Ёнчжэ. – Знаешь Чанмина? Знаешь же? Такой, высокий, ржет все время ртом огромным шо пиздец?   
\- Ну знаю, - буркнул пацан.   
\- Спросишь у него, сколько зарабатывает его босс, - обозначил Ёнчжэ задачу, снова помахав денежкой, как перед собакой. – Только тихо, непринужденно.   
\- А не охренели ли вы, дяденька? – возмутился хлопец. – Полтиника маловато будет...   
\- Тогда пшол отсюда, - денежку схватить Ёнчжэ не дал.   
Еще и чуть люля не выписал – чего ни случится на обсуждении контракта с подрядчиком.   
Сговорились на том, что Ёнчжэ накинет еще двадцатку. 

 

\- Вы красивый.   
Оторвав взгляд от монитора, Макс посмотрел на старшеклассника, которому оформлял военный билет.   
Какой только херни ему ни говорили, господи.   
Посмеявшись про себя, Чанмин ответил:  
\- Ты тоже красивый, И Вонгу, - запоминая на будущее больше не смотреть на лицо, на которое юные мужские гормоны выбросили весь сво задор.   
Посидев тихо полминутки, подосланец Ёнчжэ сделал второй шаг крадущегося тигра:  
\- А вы служили?   
\- А что, ты думаешь, я здесь делаю тогда? – спросил Макс, не отрываясь от ноутбука.   
\- А ваш босс? – Вонгу кивнул направо, на пустое кресло.   
\- Тот же вопрос, мой друг, - пробормотал Макс, занятый бумажками. – Тот же вопрос.   
Настало время затаившегося дракона сделать решительный семимильный шаг:  
\- А у него много денег?   
Чанмин заржал. Почему-то ему показалось весело – еще раз, господи, какую херню он только ни обсуждал в этом месте.   
Те два «пидара», ущемившие чувство справедливости Юнхо только чего стоят. А теперь у него спрашивают, сколько получает Юн Юнхо, муж дочери миллонера.   
\- Скажем так, - отложив ручку, улыбнулся Макс. В его больших глазах отражалось солнце (или это был проблеск хитрости). - Про человека вроде него говорят: машина у него без верха, вино старое, а сыр он ест с плесенью. 

 

Ёнчжэ чуть ногти себе не сгрыз, пока дожидался.   
Пацандэ появился из дверей кабинета с улыбкой на разбомбленном гормонами лице и новеньким военным билетом в руке.   
\- Узнал? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Нет у него денег, - твердо сказал пацан. – Чанмин сказал, что у него машина сломана и на нормальную еду денег не хватает.   
\- Точно? – сделал подозрительное лицо Ёнчжэ.   
Что-то как-то... Не слишком ли.   
Дебилом пацан не выглядел, но. Поколение нынешних тинейджеров вызывает больше сомнений, чем надежд.   
\- Да все точно, - отмахнулся пацан. – Дяденька, ты что, денежку зажопил???

 

За окном кафе проехала роскошная тачка, вызвав в Ёнчжэ, как всегда, капельку зависти. Потом он подумал, что обязательно приобретет себе такую же, когда выплывет из этого говна – а случится это благодаря коробке с вином у него в руках.   
Ёнчжэ вообще любит винишко, это его единственная любовь, как микробы у его мужа. Но эту особенную бутылку он держит на руках как младенца.   
Хочется даже полялькать.   
Когда у Ёнчжэ хорошее настроение, он выглядит особенно охуенно.   
Как киновезда. Как Мерлин Монро, только в джинсах и ништяковой кожаной куртке.  
Дожидаясь того, кого он позвал сегодня на свидание, Ёнчжэ строит глазки официанточке. Подмигивает и покусывает губу.   
«Номер, крошка. Напиши номер на салфетке».   
Она сначала смущается. Потом рассматривает его в ответ. Ёнчжэ очень по-мужски широко раздвигает ноги и складывает руки на груди.   
Когда после этого его одаривают злым взглядом, он немножко теряется и даже оглядывается по сторонам.   
Пока не понимает, что он значил «Мудак. Кольцо сними».   
\- Бля, - вполголоса говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Юнхо является как всегда, как тайфун, безмерно энергичный, но страшноватый. Страшноватый он даже без формы, даже в джинсах и свитере. В гражданской одежде главный мудло военкомата – привлекательный мужчина, но этот его бесячий рентгеновский взгляд и осанка командира перекрывают всякую симпатию.   
\- Как приятно, - говорит растроганный Юнхо, - когда в рабочей рутине находится место для особых отношений. Я польщен твоим желанием узнать меня получше и, можешь поверить, тоже буду изо всех сил стараться сблизиться с вами обоими. Вы для меня не просто служба...  
«Залепи фонтан», - с тоской думает Ёнчжэ.   
Он справедливо полагает, что его ждет очередная лекция о гуманизме и как надо быть Хорошим человеком.   
Слушая, как Юнхо говорит:  
\- Вы мне как дети. Как семья, - Ёнчжэ думает, что больше всего его бесит то, что он все еще сомневается, каков же настоящий смысл за этими речами.   
Правда ли, что Юн Юно – шизофреник, помешанный на служении системе? А если он все-таки троллит, то это восьмидесятый уровень или заоблачный?  
\- Ладно, - удается вставить Ёнчжэ, когда ему дают. – Я пришел встретиться с Вами, чтобы объясниться.   
Хитрые глаза Юнхо ползали по лицу Ёнчжэ, как тараканчики. Но он надел внимательное выражение – слушать, что же его ребенок пришел сообщить.   
Немножко настроившись, лицом и голосом, Ёнчжэ изложил:  
\- Вы правы, я не могу рассказать словами, как сильно люблю своего мужа. А все потому, что слова никакого отношения не имеют к любви. Важно только то, что ты делаешь, - Ёнчжэ по столу передвинул коробку с вином.   
\- А все-таки ты мне нравишься, Ёнчжэ, - улыбнулся кровавый Юнхо.   
Винишко его заинтересовало, он полез распечатывать упаковку.   
Пока он шуршал картонками, Ёнчжэ подводил к итогу:  
\- Думая о моей искренней любви к мужу, я приготовил для вас этот подарок.   
\- Этот? – уточнил Юнхо, показывая Ёнчжэ конверт, излеченный из коробки.   
\- Оба, - цуцыком улыбнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Конверт был толстый. Из любопытства Юнхо поскреб спинки банкнот пальцем, прикидывая, сколько там.   
Потом он сложил конверт обратно в коробку и под радостным взглядом Ёнчжэ упаковал все обратно.   
И передвинул ее на другую сторону стола, к Ёнчжэ.   
\- Охренеть... – выпучил глаза Ёнчжэ. Юнхо встал, и он вскочил тоже, нашумев стулом: - Мало, что ли?   
Юн Юнхо сделал самое прочувствованное лицо из тех, что доводилось видеть его подчиненным. И сказал, гордо возвышаясь над неудавшимся преступником на полголовы:  
\- Поверить не могу, Ёнчжэ, что за ваши двадцать шесть лет я первый сообщаю вам о том, что не все продается. Среди этих вещей – долг. И, кстати, любовь тоже.   
Забрав пальто, он удалился.   
Со всех сторон обосранный Ёнчжэ уткнулся в локти, нуждаясь в минутке, чтобы восстановиться после неебического взяточнического фиаско.   
Лежа лицом в рукава, Ёнчжэ удостаивал Юнхо многими комплиментами и пожеланиями. Особенно ему нравились слова «хуй» и «ебись».   
По иронии судьбы он поднял голову от стола как раз когда та крутая тачка проезжала обратно.   
Угадайте, кто был за рулем?  
\- Долг, конечно, - зло резюмировал Ёнчжэ, уныло глядя вслед удаляющемуся капоту с серебряной статуэткой.   
Потом он вспомнил, что ему еще придется объяснить мужу, почему в их следующую встречу Юн Юнхо станет еще омерзительнее, чем был раньше.   
В расстройстве Ёнчжэ добавил:  
\- Сука бля.


	6. Jaebum

\- Как и следовало ожидать, - утвердительным тоном произнес Ёнчжэ.  
Сложив руки на груди, поверх футболки с надписью DIESEL, он сверху вниз наблюдал за попытками Дэхёна скрыться от солнечных лучей в одеяле. «Муж» перевернулся на живот, накрылся с головой и изнутри издавал хрюкающие звуки, которые должны были помочь ему пробить нос и начать дышать.   
Взглянув на часы на руке, Ёнчжэ распорядился:  
\- Вставай. Едем в больницу.   
Под толстым одеялом угадывался силуэт страдающего человека, которому ничего так не хочется, как остаться в тепле там, где он есть.   
\- Не делай вид, что ты меня не слышишь, - потребовал Ёнчжэ. – Ты слышишь, ты все слышишь...  
Одеяло, которое он тащил на себя, внезапно отпустили. Дэхён оказался прямо перед ним, нос к носу. Больной, растрепанный, со слезящимися от жара глазами, в которых не то вода дрожала, не то жалость к неудачливому себе, павшему последней жертвой 31-го октября.   
Разжав пальцы, Ёнчжэ тоже отпустил одеяло – может, из-за того, что были слишком большими, эти коричневые глаза вызывали у него чувство неловкости.   
\- Я сам, - отказался Дэхён, подбирая отпущенное одеяло. – Попозже.   
Его пугало чувство тошноты, поднявшейся от высокой температуры, способное привести только к тому, что его вывернет прямо на пол, если он разогнется. Ёнчжэ этого не понимал, но Дэ не смог бы ему признаться, что сейчас слаб, как сопля, которой его постоянно обзывали.   
\- На метро? – иронично спросил Ёнчжэ, перехватив руку. Ему-то что. Он не болен, он молод и полон сил, которые сразу почуешь в его хватке. – Раз уж так получилось, что ты мой муж, то как мой муж ты в таком состоянии НЕ ездишь общественным транспортом.   
Он сумел вытащить Дэ из постели, и без тепла одеяла волосы на его руках и ногах как по команде мгновенно встали дыбом.   
\- А то что? – единственное, что из мстительного чувства успел возраить Дэхён, прежде чем побежал в ванную, зажимая рот рукой.   
Общественный транспорт как раз был одной из воспитательных мер Ёнчжэ в отместку за немытую посуду и расшвырянные носки, и чего он вдруг такой добрый – приносит теплый халат, а потом становится у косяка, опять сложив руки на груди – этого коленопреклонившийся перед унитазом Дэ не понимает.   
Словно это утро – праздничное, Ёнчжэ помогает одеться, решительно запрещая холодящую струящимся, воздушным материалом шелковую рубашку:  
\- Сегодня переживешь, - протягивая шерстяной свитер под горло.   
Возражать Дэ не может выдавить из саднящего горла ни звука.   
Ему стыдно сидеть в машине Ёнчжэ и, прижавшись виском к стеклу, отвратительно потеть от горячего чая, который в него силой залили пять минут назад, но, кажется, только когда он потеет, как скотина, его сознание на несколько тонов светлеет.   
Запрыгивая в машину, Ёнчжэ быстро заводится и, на ходу, прикуривает одной рукой. В окно, которое он спустил, тянет сыростью и холодом первого ноября, вымораживая в мгновение пот на шее Дэ и под носом.   
Он так жмется внутрь ворота своего свитера, что Ёнчжэ быстро соображает, как неприятно сделал ему открытым окном, что он едва дышит и едва держит глаза открытыми.   
И вообще на грани, где можно только посочувствовать, как мужчина мужчине: Ёнчжэ быстренько включает подъемник, поднимая стекло обратно.   
\- Ты не обязан, - хрипло напоминает Дэ.   
Быть для друга кем-то они не договаривались, и ему стремно с того, что Ёнчжэ, какой бы ни была причина, ухаживает за ним с такой готовностью.   
С такой готовностью, что это почти похоже на радость от того, что он заболел.   
\- А? – Ёнчжэ удивляется и смотрит на непотушенную сигарету. – Да нет, ничего. Расслабься. Я о тебе позабочусь.   
Решая, что «мужу» на грани обморока хуже уже не будет, он докуривает прямо в салоне.   
В таком состоянии Дэ – прямой клиент эмердженси входа, Ёнчжэ его туда и тащит. Как в последний раз прощаясь с ним в приемной дежурного доктора, Дэхён оставляет завещание:  
\- Корми, пожалуйста, кошку. И не обижай котят.   
\- Я же не монстр, - напоминает Ёнчжэ ему вслед.   
Надеясь, что муженька упекут лежать на больничной койке недели этак на две (а хорошо бы и побольше), Ёнчжэ дожидается минут двадцать.   
Он не обещал, но должен же кто-то выйти из дверей приемного покоя и попросить его координаты как ближайшего родственника пациента. Однако - Ёнчжэ уже расправляется со стопочкой эспрессо из автомата – по коридору, держась за мокрое пятно на попе, к нему хромает сам Дэхён.   
\- Крохоборы, - обругивает Ёнчжэ систему здравоохранения, оптимизирующую койко-места.  
Он помогает дражайшему (дрожащему) супругу добраться до магишины и, уже внутри, сокрушенно уточняет:  
\- Что, укол в жопу – и все?  
Бедному Дэ дышать по-прежнему нечем, но черный провал в голове после жаропонижающего начал сужаться. Лучше, чем было после чая.   
Все еще болезненно прижимаясь головой к стеклу, которое больше не холодное, а приятное, он роется в кармане, а потом показывает:  
\- Нет. Еще рецепт. И больничный.   
\- Давай сюда, солнышко, - страстно отбирает бумажки Ёнчжэ.   
Рецепт на таблетки его не интересует (от позже просто выкупит не глядя), а вот больничный лист дает ему отсрочку.   
\- Семь дней, - читает Ёнчжэ. Могло бы быть и побольше, но и это лучше, чем ничего. Заводясь, он обещает: - Будешь отдыхать.   
А бумажки забирает себе. 

 

Лежать под одеялом, заботливо подоткнутым под бока самолично Ёнчжэ, теперь совсем неудобно: Дэ уже ничего так не хочется, как чтобы он, наконец, отстал и покинул спальню.   
\- Хочешь, кошку принесу? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Нет, - выдавил из себя Дэхён. – Она же кормит.   
Замечание не смутило Ёнчжэ. Все еще в зеленой футболке с DIESEL на груди, он присел на край кровати и погладил мужа, под его напряженным взглядом, по серебристым волосам:  
\- Отдыхай. Не старайся поскорее поправиться, это ни к чему.   
Сжавшись, Дэхён дал себя поцеловать в лоб.   
Не утерпев, он спросил:  
\- Ёнчжэ, не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? – и даже поймал руку, которая все теребила его одеяло.   
\- Да? – удивился Ёнчжэ. – А что? – и улыбнулся наивно, глядя в спинку кровати за головой Дэ.   
Из него ударами по пяткам не достать историю о взяточничестве.   
Потому что пострадала его гордость.   
\- Ты спи, - попрощался Ёнчжэ.   
На вопросы и возражения у Дэхёна пока еще не было сил.   
Прикрыв за собой дверь спальни, Ёнчжэ, торопясь, достал изъятый у мужа больничный и, распялив бумажку, еще раз внимательно перечитал.   
Потом полез за мобильником.   
\- Мне нужен Макс Чанмин. Соедините, пожалуйста... Да-да, конечно – Шим Чанмин... Я подожду.   
Линия проигрывала Бетховена, пока Макс не соизволил поднять трубку:  
\- Да.   
\- А представляться не надо? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Видимо, Макс узнал его по голосу:  
\- Здравствуйте, Ёнчжэ. Передать трубку Юнхо?  
\- Нет-нет, - заторопился Ёнчжэ, не сумев скрыть свой страх. – Я звоню сообщить, что нашу завтрашнюю встречу придется отметить, потому что мой драгоценный супруг простудился и просто на ногах стоять не в состояни... Что? Больничный? – Ёнчжэ развернул зеленоватую бумажку на свет. – Конечно же больничный есть. Хотите, пришлю скан?   
\- Не нужно, - вежливо остановил Макс. – Достаточно, если вы покажете оригинал в следующий раз. Я перенесу на неделю... – было слышно, как он кликает мышкой, а, закончив, еще вежливее выражает сожаления: - Юнхо расстроится. Передайте вашему мужу пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.   
\- Непременно, - для убедительности, хоть его и не видят, улыбается Ёнчжэ, нервно нашагивая по комнате.   
Ему кажется, что уже все, что можно вешать трубку, когда Макс, как будто подумав, добавляет:  
\- Имея в распоряжении дополнительную неделю, - вроде бы спокойно говорит Чанмин, - мы с Юнхо будем ждать особенно нетривиальной истории о вас и вашем муже.   
\- Говнюк мелкий, - обзывает Ёнчжэ.   
Трубка, разумеется, уже пикает.   
Остановившись посреди гостиной, Ёнчжэ, все еще с телефоном в руке, пустым взглядом изучает диван, на котором кошка вылизывает пока слепых детей.   
Что-то кажется ему неправильным. Что-то не так.   
Ёнчжэ напряженно думает: двенадцать дня, светит морозное солнце. Кошка заботится о тройне. Он сам стоит посреди солнечного пятна на полу – вроде рад, что отодвинул жопу от себя еще на семь дней.   
А, с другой стороны, это очень волнует: откуда ему взять столько фантазии, чтобы удовлетворить Юн Юнхо и его причудливый вкус к гейским историям про знакомство и первый секс.   
Юнхо, коечно, соображает, что ему нагло врут. В бешенстве Юнхо с радостью припомнит, как ему давали «взятку». Но должно же найтись доказательство достаточно убедительное, чтобы он отвалил уже от них обоих?  
Попялившись на телефон еще, Ёнчжэ решается.  
\- Алло, Джебом?.. Джебо-м-м, номер все еще тот же, какая радость... 

 

Им Джебом долго размышлял, надо ли ему купить цветы. В итоге смутился, передумал, и вместо этого повел Ёнчжэ в место, где от цен волосы встают дыбом.   
Завидев Ёнчжэ шагающим от своей машины, он заулыбался широко и радостно. Когда старый друг приблизился к нему, он чмокнул в щеку:  
\- Отлично выглядишь... Впрочем, так было всегда.   
Обнимания Ёнчжэ вытерпел стойко. На самом деле ему тоже было приятно видеть Джебома красивее, успешнее и богаче, чем он был два года назад.   
Богаче: с виду не показав себя лохом, Ёнчжэ содрогнулся, когда вошел в ресторан – блестящее серебро, свежие цветы, с передника на вытянушейся по струне официантке крошится крахмал.   
Джебом улыбался полумесяцами глаз:  
\- Что закажем? Ты все еще так же любишь мясо? Мы не девочки, так что давай навернем.   
\- Я в последнее времяя питаюсь только пельменями, - Ёнчжэ вспомнил, что не ему же платить. – Так что давай.   
Пока несли свинячий срез «на пару», Джебом с той стороны стола, положив подбородок на кулаки, выспрашивал Ёнчжэ про два прошедших года.   
Только когда Ёнчжэ потянулся забрать у официантки огромную полную тарелку, его взгляд утратил вякое благодушие. Джебом кивнул на золотое кольцо, о котором Ёнчжэ постоянно забывал:  
\- Ты женился? – поразив изменившейся интонацией.   
Ёнчжэ спрятал руку под стол:  
\- Пришлось. Я бы не хотел это обсуждать.   
Джебом обиженно поджал губы.   
\- А как ты? – спросил Ёнчжэ, поглощая чистейшее, разваливающееся на канатики мясо на косточке. – Все еще снимаешь рекламу?   
\- Вина, пожалуйста, - попросил Джебом.   
\- На самом деле, - перешел Ёнчжэ к сути, - я хотел попросить познакомить меня с кем-нибудь из твоих сценаристов.   
\- Конечно, - подумав, отозвался Джебом, сверля глазами золотое кольцо на руке Ёнчжэ. – Но ты будешь должен выпивку. 

 

«Ни стыда, ни совести», - написал бы Ким Химчан в уголке профайла.   
Что-то роднило Чжинена с самим Ёнчжэ, но только не белый свитер и утонченная манера речи.   
\- Что Вы от меня хотели? – поинтересовался одетый, несмотря на погоду, почти во все светлых тонов Чжинён.   
Он присел за столик и уставился испытующим взглядом, который на Ёнчжэ не работал нисколько.   
Ёнчжэ ответил:  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы Вы написали сценарий к короткому фильму ЛГБТ тематики.   
Короткую, но понятную улыбку Чжинен подарил скатерти стола:  
\- Если Вы платите, я не задаю вопросов... Но это BL-movie?   
Покашляв, Ёнчжэ ответил:  
\- Да. 

 

В своем кресле Чжинён, уверенный, что отгорожен от всего мира наушниками, грыз карандаш, выполняя «левый» заказ в рабочее время.   
Угроза нарисовалась внезапно, рухнув задом на подлокотник его кресла.   
Джебом отобрал огромные профессиональные наушники и схватил за шею:  
\- Чжинёнчик!  
\- Чего? – изумился Чжинён.   
Быстро пряча окна на маке. Хотя он уверен был, что Джебом пришел не за тем, чтобы покарать его за работу на две ставки.   
\- Чжинёнчик! – воскликнул Джебом еще разок, повесившись на шею сильнее. – Ты же мой бро?   
Как бро, Джебом потрепал младшего за загривок.   
Но тот откликнулся:  
\- Ну как сказать, - отложив карандаш, он повернулся в кресле и храбро уставился боссу в лицо: - мы как бы друг другу нравились, но не настолько, чтобы ты пригласил меня в мотель. А теперь ты просто платишь мне столько, что я не могу от тебя уйти.   
«Неловко получилось», - можно было прочитать на лице Джебома, который отвернул подчиненного вместе с креслом от себя.   
\- Раз уж так... – надо было читать «раз уж ты не можешь от меня уйти», - что хотел от тебя Ёнчжэ?   
В язвительных выражениях Чжинён пересказал суть «контракта». И не забыл добавить:  
\- Мне показалось, это он такой подарочек хочет своему любовничку сделать – гейское кино про любовь, - вызывав в Джебоме понятный приступ ревности.   
\- Даже та-а-ак, - вполголоса заметил Джебом. 

 

Поздним вечером потреблявшего спиртное из горла Джебома посетила светлая мысль – соцсети.   
Быстро нагуглив профиль парня, в которого был влюблен со студенчества, Джебом засасывал вискарь из бутылки и рассматривал свежие фото.   
Из универмага.   
С пельменями ручной лепки.   
В каком-то ванильном кафе.   
Везде Ёнчжэ был с каким-то смазливым парнем, на пальце которого ревнивый взгляд Джебома поймал такое же золотое кольцо, как у самого Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ах, - вполголоса заметил Джебом, переворачивая бутылку, - значит, ты можешь быть только другом, потому что не гей.   
Виски больше не осталось.   
\- Ах, значит ты не хотел бы это обсуждать? – еще обиженнее продолжил Джебом.   
Он не курил. А хотелось как-то самовыразиться, пока он рассматривал с фотографий счастливого Ёнчже, который улыбался своими прецезионно совершенными губами, созданными для любви.   
Алкающая душа Джебома хотела продолжения, за которым он отправился на кухню, разыскивая по шкафам хоть что-нибудь, что могло гореть.   
Но спиртного больше не было.   
Джебом натянул куртку и, пошатываясь, оправился в квест за бухлом.   
Ни на одной из тех фотографий, которые жгли ему мозг, Ёнчжэ не признался, что красивый серебристоволосый парень – его муж, и Джебом справедливо сделал вывод, что Ёнчжэ не хочет, чтобы про его камин-аут узнали.   
\- Скотина подлая, - бормотал Джебом, прямо на улице открывая свежекупленную бутылку. – Ты для меня, значит, не гей, а для всех остальных – еще как...  
Холодный ночной воздух уже не помогал. Джебом набрал номер.   
\- Ты в курсе, что час ночи? – возмущенно спросили у него.   
\- Знаешь... – еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Джебом, - я бы хотел, чтобы ты написал сценарий, который станет вирусным.   
\- Я напишу, - заверил Чжинён. – Где ты? Я тебя заберу.


	7. 20th century fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx3s99FNXzI
> 
> https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/imagebuzz/web03/2011/5/27/12/barack-obama-and-david-cameron-kissing-22036-1306513015-8.jpg

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss

 

Договорившись с Джебомом о встрече (не свидании, Ёнчжэ не виноват в том, что кто-то там себе навоображал), Ёнчжэ снова задумался о том, что же не так с тем пятном света в солнечной комнате, где он стоит с телефоном в руке.   
Плевав на зрителей, кошка лежала на диване, вывернув пузо с сосками, и по ее морде несложно было догадаться, как осчастливила ее та встеча с Дэхёном на помойке и рожение тройни, о которой она теперь могла заботиться, проживая в теплой человечьей квартире.   
Стоп. Тройни?  
Забыв обо всем на свете, Ёнчжэ ворвался в спальню с вопросом:  
\- Откуда третий??? – бухнувшись на кровать так, что точно разбудил Дэ, если тот смог заснуть.   
\- Оттуда же, откуда первые два? – предположил муж, открывая большие глаза.   
Он смотрел на Ёнчжэ взглядом уставшего валяться в постели человека, но неспособного из нее пока встать – что уж говорить о каких-то котятах.   
Одним больше, одним меньше – философское состояние болеющего дало ему смирение, а скука вызвала желание поговорить:  
\- Его надо назвать Счастливчиком, - Дэхён неловко, рукой назад, прижал Ёнчжэ к кровати. – Что будем делать с Юнхо?  
Лежащий носом в одеяло Ёнчжэ обрабатывал информацию по мере поступления: сначала он расстроился из-за того, что двоих-то кошачих детей пристроил, а мог бы и сразу трех – если бы вовремя узнал (военкомат-то большой).   
А потом на конвейер поступило имя «Юнхо», и Ёнчжэ даже подпрыгнул на кровати и стукнул подушку кулаком.   
\- А ничего не будем делать, - злобно ответил Ёнчжэ. – Ты мой муж, - в доказательство он перекинул руку через Дэ и сильно сжал через одеяло, - у нас идеальные отношения. Точка.   
\- Супер, - похвалил Дэхён, вежливо убирая чужую конечность с себя, чтобы заметить: - Не нарушай, пожалуйста, мое личное пространство... Кроме того, ты можешь заболеть. Кроме того, я... я против секса, - нервничая, выложил он главное.   
\- Я тоже, - поспешил вклиниться Ёнчжэ, чтобы перестать выглядеть тем, кто намекал именно на такое решение. Он сел на кровати: - Поэтому придется проказать что-то особенное. Положись на меня. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Юн Юнхо об меня зубы сломает, я никогда ему не проиграю!  
Закончив высокопарным обещанием, Ёнчжэ покинул спальню, а Дэхён покашлял и пробормотал:  
\- Да ты и вчера у него выиграл. Конечно. «Нравственные ценности вашего мужа прогнили до дна», - процитировал он кусочек яростного, на пять страниц, сообщения Юнхо.   
«Его моральный образ может вызвать только порицание».   
Особая прелесть семейных отношений в том, что, живя с человеком под одной крышей, просыпаясь в одной кровати, ты никогда не знаешь, что знает он – и что думает о тебе, когда ворочается, поправляя подушку под головой.   
Думает ли вообще, или только так, отгоняет образ, вроде «Спать мешаешь», забывает слова: «Нельзя игнорировать его аферистсткие наклонности. Мы должны сплотиться, чтобы очистить помыслы этого человека, забывшего, что такое гуманистические ценности».

 

Распечатанным на двух листочках, Чжинен принес «сценарий» клиенту на демонстрацию.   
\- Ух ты, - восхитился Ёнчжэ. – Какой голливуд.   
Он сам такого поворота сюжета бы реально не загнул. История, написанная Чжинёном, могла стать сценарием настоящего романтического фильма, из тех, что особенно нравятся подросткам.   
\- Ничего особенного, - вежливо улыбнулся Чжинён, внимательно следя за лицом «заказчика» - нет ли на нем признаков некоторого, как бы, узнавания.   
«Все новое – это хорошо забытое старое».   
Нет, Чжинен – профессионал и вовсе не плагиатор, просто у него очень много работы, и часть из нее он, когда знает, что не попадется, просто тихо сливает, пользуясь разными источниками.   
И потом ему пришлось как-то удовлетворить надравшегося в стельку Джебома, который хотел, чтобы историю можно было «раскрутить», но что конкретно там должно быть, пьяная скотина, сказать не смог.   
Ёнчжэ поерзал на стуле, отпил кофе и сказал:  
\- Отлично. Я очень доволен, - с протянул руку через стол пожать: - Спасибо за работу.   
Приятно улыбнувшись, Чжинён ответил на пожатие с легким, утонченным поклоном, но за пальто не потянулся и уходить не собрался.   
Он рассматривал кафе и медленно пил свой сок, сжав розовыми красивыми губами полосатую трубочку.   
Думая, что Джебом, конечно, поросёнок.   
\- А где Вы планируете это, - он махнул на листки сценария, - снимать?   
Чжинён по-прежнему был уверен, что разговаривает с «сопливым педиком», решившим сделать из себя и своего любовничка отвратных, сопливых актеров омерзительной, сопливой мелодрамы.   
\- Я не планировал это снимать, - отказался Ёнчжэ.   
«Это» надо было заучить напару, а потом, как на уроке учителю, вдвоем с Дэ преподнести офицеру Юнхо как их собственную историю.   
Чжинён поболтал палочкой сок:  
\- Жаль, - Джебом его сожрет с говном, если он не уговорит Ёнчжэ сниматься вместе со своим пидаром. – Хотел порекомендовать вам студию.   
\- У меня на это денег не хватит, - возразил Ёнчжэ, мысленно прикинув, сколько будут стоить операторы, мейк, монтаж, свет и тд и тп.   
Нежное личико Чжинёна, такое же чистое и светлое, как его пепельное пальто, стало розоветь щеками. Немножко напряженно он выдавил:  
\- А они китайцы. Китайцы. «Китайцы» - значит по дешевке.   
Чжинён не хотел бы, чтобы показалось, что он давит. К счастью, Ёнчжэ сам задумался: а не короткий ли романтический фильм – это то неоспоримое доказательство, после предъявления которого Юн Юнхо отцепится от них раз и навсегда?  
Имея на руках видео, Ёнчжэ рискнул бы даже судиться с противным офицером из военкомата.   
А взятка что? Он никаких взяток не давал, его очерняют.   
Вот только беспокоило то, что этот скользкий перец перед ним – друг Джебома. А хорошо бы Джебом ничего не знал ни про какое видео.   
Устав ждать ответа, Чжинён еще капельку придавил:  
\- Я свяжу вас с Кайе. Всего доброго. 

 

\- Ты с ума сошел, - шептал Дэ «мужу» в плечо. – Какие съемки? Какой фильм? Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ-э-э...  
Голос у него все еще был не очень, и он, влекомый за руку, походил на гримасливую плаксу, на репейник, неведомо как прицепившийся к Ёнчжэ.   
И неведомо зачем. Из мужа, экстараверта на грани психопатии, может, актер и выйдет, но Дэ не хотел краснеть и пыхтеть перед камерой, теребить пуговицу на пиджаке и переступать ногами, как будто господь обделил его мозгом.   
А, главное, ради чего?  
\- Вы очень фотогеничная пара, - вместо приветствия заметил мужчина, в котором в самом нельзя было не заметить китайских предков. – Джексон Ван, очень приятно, - он протянул руку пожать, а потом кивнул на Дэ: - Вы специально так оделись?   
\- Нет, он всегда такой, - ответил Ёнчжэ, рассеянно оглядев супруга.   
Просто нави-синего костюма ему сегодня показалось недостаточно, и он надел под низ еще и жилетку. Видимо, она вместе с широким коричневым галстуком в тонкую бежевую полосочку вызвала у Джексона Вана реакцию «хоть стой, хоть падай», что он так и пилил Дэхёна глазами через стол.   
\- Дайте сценарий, - попросил Ван, сразу же уронив глаза в бумажки. – Мне интересно, можно ли всунуть туда этот потрясающий образ вашего мужа... Мужчина, деловой, в костюме... Так-так, в баре... Ага, это он у нас инфантильный мальчик.   
\- Очень, - перебил Ёнчжэ, заставив Дэ обиженно встрепенуться. – Мне интересно, сколько ваши услуги будут стоить?  
Дэхён с волнением ждал суммы, которая точно отпугнет жлоба Ёнчжэ от этой тупой идеи снимать кино.   
Он переводил взгляд с сощурившего глаза в недоверии мужа на сощурившего глаза от хитрости китайца, который внезапно спросил:  
\- Ёнчжэ, а что вы думаете о законе?   
Кажется, Ёнчжэ немножко разозлился и чуточку вспылил, резко выложив:  
\- Когда закон на твоей стороне – это прекрасно, когда нет – на какой-то хрен же тебе дана голова.   
Лицо Джексона озарилось светом внутренней благодати, он добродушно засмеялся:  
\- Лучше и не скажешь. Лучше и не скажешь, Ёнчжэ. В общем, дело такое, - хитрый, как задница, и осторожный, он примолк и включил голливудскую улыбку, когда официантка составляла кофе с подноса на стол. И только когда она убралась, продолжил: - Вам нужно десятиминутное видео, как я понял – это маленькая-маленькая-маленькая услуга.   
Двумя пальцами он показывал, насколько.   
\- Вы двое просто окажете мне ответную ма-а-аленькую услугу, - закончил Джексон, выжидательно уставившись на соображающего Ёнчжэ и отчего-то вздыхающего его мужа, вдобавок бледного, как салфетка.   
По мнению Джексона, красавчик в костюме простужен, и стоило ли ему так одеваться.   
\- Требую подробностей, - Ёнчжэ, скрипнув стулом, потянулся вперед по столу.   
Почти касаясь своей головой его, Джексон тихо пояснил:  
\- Я выпишу вам двоим чек за съемки. Но денег, вы, понятно, не получите.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Ёнчжэ. Задрав голову, он ржал: - ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА, - на все кафе.   
А что? Его все устраивает.   
Только угадайте, кто опять ничего не понял.   
\- Зачем? – спросил Дэхён. – Зачем платить нам же за вашу работу... то есть... не платить...  
\- Солнышко, - умилился Ёнчжэ, обняв мужа за плечи. – Ты болен, поэтому плохо соображаешь.   
Только Кайе сделал кислое лицо и, как на суде, в стол полу-нехотя-пояснял:  
\- Государство... оно выделяет деньги на эту... социальную рекламу. Так получилось, что средства мы освоили, а видео... до сих пор нет.   
\- А как... – опять вставил Дэ.   
Речь же шла о романтическом фильме? Как из голубой мелодрамы можно сделать социальную рекламу?   
И потом ему совершенно не хочется мелькать в телевизоре в такой роли.   
Его нерешительное, сомневающееся лицо Ёнчжэ прижал к своему плечу, снова ласково заткнув:  
\- Тише, солнышко, - и протянул руку хитрожопому Вану: - Сделка.   
\- Сделка, - Джексон пожал тоже. – Съемки проведем в ближайшее время.   
Бедный Дэхён вырвался из рук мужа и, сделав опять плаксивое лицо, в отчаянии уточнил:  
\- Вы что, серьезно, что ли? 

 

Джексон валялся на диване, рассматривал китайские фонарики на потолке своей студии и разговаривал по телефону:  
\- Джебомчик! Поросёночек! Три-дэ камеры, ю-ХУ-У-У!!! У меня от тебя оргазмик, Джебомчик!   
Гей-мелодраму будут снимать по высшему разряду.   
Джексону даже интересно, где Джебом нашел столько бабла на такую туфту. Что-то же за этим есть кроме тупой ревности босса, которую с пеной на губах заложил ему Чжинен.   
Пронырливый сценарист недалеко копал, чтобы проверить свои подозрения: всего лишь в те же соцсети.   
Два года назад нынче холодный и страшный босс Джебом был сущей няшкой, потакающей в чем ни попадя своему больше чем другу Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Короче, чжинёновские сплетни объясняли, зачем Чжинён рвет пердак, занимаясь этим говном. А Джексону и его команде абсолютно легально проплатили предстоящие вип-съемки.   
\- Перестань, - устало отмахнулся босс от писклявых «свинят» и «оргазмиков». – Лучше расскажи, как ты уговорил Ёнчжэ сниматься. Ты сказал, что съемки будут бесплатными?  
Лежащий на диване Джексон рассеянно хлопал коленками в воздухе, замечая:  
\- Джебом, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Я по-другому их обработал.  
\- Как? – спросил красивый, ровный голос Джебома.   
Кайе перевернулся на живот, протараторил в трубку:  
\- Я спать прямо сейчас ложусь. Споки-ноки! – и выбросил отключенный телефон на диван.   
Лежа подбородком на кулаках, Джексон думал, что если вездесущий, сплетен эфир несущий Чжинён узнает о «сделке» с Ёнчжэ и про фальшивые чеки, то об этом сразу же узнает и Джебом.   
А хорошо бы не узнал. 

 

***

 

Держась за ручку с Ёнчжэ, Дэ шагал по коридорам военкомата, глядя на носки своих ботинок.   
С той ночи он, собственно, только себе под ноги и смотрел.   
А бесстыжий Ёнчжэ постоянно шпынял его:  
\- Соберись! Не горбись! – они, все еще за ручку, стояли перед дверями кабинета, который делили Юно и его секретарь Макс. – Может, тебе стопочка успокоительного нужна? – вдруг серьезно спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Нет! Нет! – заволновался Дэ, замахав руками так, что расцепился с мужем. – Все в порядке.   
\- Ну как знаешь, - недоверчиво посмотрел на него Ёнчжэ.  
И постучал.   
Он же не подъёбывал.  
С порога, едва только Ёнчжэ с телом, с трудом исполнявшим роль его супруга, зашли, башковитые офицеры из военкомата заработали одно очко.   
В интимной атмосфере полумрака, разгоняемого только настольными лампами, Юнхо и Макс сидели за одним столом, утонув в креслах как можно глубже.   
С самыми огромными банками попкорна, какие только можно найти, на животах они в два голоса сказали:  
\- Присаживайтесь, - указывая на два повернутых лицом к лицу стула.   
Опускаясь на один из них, Ёнчжэ скрипел зубами.   
\- Мы немножко приготовились, - указал Макс на обстановку. – Цветочки там, ароматические свечи. Чтобы вам было уютнее рассказывать о деликатном.   
За креслом Юнхо, в углу, теперь висел радужный гейский флаг. На стену упоротые офицеры повесили плакат «Boys have right to love», постер «Горбатой горы» и фотожабу страстного поцелуя президента США с британским премьер-министром.   
\- Я сказал же вам, что абсолютно толерантен, - напомнил Юнхо, следя за замешкавшимися гостями, хотя с виду казалось, что он утонул в кресле и разговаривают его полтора подбородка. – Если чувства настоящие – все, никаких претензий нет.   
Дэхён в который раз натыкался коленками на стул. У него не получалось сесть, как будто он с сильным сотрясением мозга сюда пришел.   
Просто места между стульями совсем не было. Когда Ёнчжэ дернул его за руку, Дэхёну было больно от упиравшихся друг в друга их коленок, пока муж не переставил ногу, так что их бедра сложились бутербродиком.   
\- Я смотрю, вам уже нравится наша вечеринка, - прокомментировал зритель Юнхо, закидывая в рот попкорн.   
Дэ чуть не упал со стула. Он никогда не сидел так близко к Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ не держал его руки в своих и не смотрел в глаза.   
Ну то есть...   
Об этом позже речь и пойдет.   
\- Прежде, чем начнем, - вдруг встал Макс. – Чтобы вы знали, что мы тоже играем честно, на этом вайтборде, - он постучал ногтем по перевернутой доске, - написан единственный критирий нашего судейства. Не знаю как вы, а мы с господином офицером Юнхо всю прошедшую неделю потратили на подготовку.   
У Ёнчжэ слегка сжалось очко. Но он выбрал карту, с которой будет ходить, и менять её поздно.   
Теперь придерживая Дэхёна просто чтобы он не свалися, Ёнчжэ привстал и передал офицерам фотографии и диск с наклейкой «Джексон Ван Филм»:  
\- В тот день в клубе был аукцион, поэтому они снимали...  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - одобрил Юнхо, рассматривая фотографии по одной и передавая Максу, который хрустел попкорном. – Давайте приглушим свет и начнем. 

 

~

 

Имея в голове как всегда только одну свою выгоду, Ёнчжэ чуть ли не на шею залез режиссеру Вану и жужжал ему в ухо:  
\- Не надо делать так, будто нас специально снимали. Пусть будет как... как будто это камеры наблюдения.   
\- Они же зернистые шо капец, - вставил режиссерский помощник тайской национальности.   
\- Заткнись, - оборвал его Джексон. А в сторону Ёнчжэ закивал: - Да-да.   
Мол, все понял.   
Музыку заказывает тот, кто музыку платит. А сегодня освещение, камеры, стафф и даже аппетитных для танцулек на столах женщин, из которых не кости выделяются, а жопа с титями, оплатил человек, сидящий рядом с Джексоном одетым во все чёрное и в низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболке.   
\- Ёнчжэ! Ёнчжэ! А где ваш муж? Мы обыскались, - тезка Ёнчжэ вырос перед ним из пола и захлопал большими овечьими глазами, держа в руке широкую кисточку для пудры.   
Занятый раскадровкой, но слышавший все в диапазоне трехсот шестидесяти градусов, как локатор, режиссер Ван махнул пальцами:  
\- Бэмчик! Разберись.   
Таец сорвал с места Ёнчжэ и, волоча а локоть, на полупонятном круглом языке запричитал:  
\- Где же Дэхён-шши? Куда подевался ваш муж.   
\- Прячется, наверно, - предположил Ёнчжэ спокойно. Нежелание супруга принимать участие в этих съемках он три дня выбивал из него... лаской и уговорами – чем еще-то можно повлиять на существо столь пугливое, как его бактериолог со страхом камер? С телефоном у уха Ёнчжэ дожидался, когда ему ответят – скотина хоть и пугливая, но не безответственная. – Где ты прячешься?  
\- На парковке, - ответил Дэ.   
\- Вот гад, - похвалил Ёнчжэ, завидев включенные фары своей машины. Адресуясь к Бэмчику, который вслед за ним быстренько перебирал своими длинными и худенькими ножками, он пояснил: - Так испугался, что ключи у меня стащил.   
\- Ах, как неловко! – сокрушился Бэмчик, всплеснув руками. – Съемки же сейчас начнутся.   
А Ёнчжэ за шиворот выволок супруга из машины:  
\- Вылазь, бояка моя. Ну что случилось, солнышко?   
\- Страшно, - прошептал Дэ. – Не хочу. Давай не пойдем, пожалуйста?   
Он молитвенно сложил руки лодочкой и, наверно, порывался опуститься на колени.   
Но ворот пиджака Ёнчжэ все еще держал как бельевая прищепка.   
\- Давай... – вслух подумал Ёнчжэ. – Давай сначала попробуем успокоительное, а если тебе не поможет, все прекратим.   
Семенящий рядом Бэмчик начал восхищаться мужчиной, который пинал супруга к дверям бара, загоняя внутрь, но выглядело это как форма нежнейшей ласки.   
\- Ка-какого успокоительного? – тухло спросил Дэ, прижимаясь к Ёнчжэ просто потому, что он единственный знакомо пахнет среди всего этого ужаса.   
\- Мы же в баре, - весело посмотрел на него Ёнчжэ. К его большому удовольствию режиссер Ван действительно выбрал для съемок настоящий, существующий бар. – Как ты думаешь, какого?   
Сообразительный Бэмчик всунулся:  
\- Успокоительного покрепче?   
\- Средненько, - тоном «не-не, я же не хочу его убить» заказал Ёнчжэ.   
Через минутку Бэмчик пригнал вишневый ликерчик, и вдвоем с Ёнчжэ они заливали стопочками в сначала сопротивляющегося, потом нет Дэхёна.   
Ликерчик же вроде сладенький, а в нем тридцать с лишним градусов. Супруга начало разматывать. Он уже мог выглядывать из-под руки Ёнчжэ и так, издалека, рассматривать освещенную огромными лампами съемочную площадку, в центре которой разминались, вскидывая высоко вверх, как стриптизерши, латексные длинные ноги настоящие местные танцовщицы.   
Кайе сказал, что эта съемка для них, а Ёнчжэ побудет массовкой общего плана. Потом, попозже, для него отснимут десятиминутную историю, которю он хотел, «камерами с углов, по-дилетантски, как будто это настоящая запись из клуба».   
Согнутый тараканчиком Бэмчик пробежал перед камерой с вайтбордом:  
\- Сцена первая, дубль один!  
И бабы, надо сказать, отжигали. Ёнчжэ никогда не видел, чтобы девки так страстно танцевали на барной стойке, сексуально смешивая балет с брейком.   
Их обтянутые кожей ляжки вызывали мужской восторг. До их кожаных жоп на барной стойке хотелось дотянуться, чтобы пощупать.   
В мгновение бар стал настоящим. Из-за громкой музыки Ёнчжэ оглох и потерялся в море массовки, притворяющейся посетителями. Ему даже начало казаться, что он узнает бит и это характерное вскидывание ногой сменяющихся возле пилона девиц.   
А где же его бедный муж?  
Ёнчжэ среди двух десятков камер не смог бы найти ту, которая снимал Дэхёна. А она была, и даже не одна.   
В прицеле объективов бедняжка Чон налегал на коктейль (естественно, самый настоящий, алкогольный), детскими завороженными глазами рассматривая танцовщиц, которые становились барменшами, когда заканчивалось их время плясать на стойке.   
Они вертели бутылки в руках, как ковбои в фильмах - свои кольты.   
И брызги падали на их затянутые кожей сиськи.   
Земля начала помаленьку уходить из-под ног Дэ, разбомбленная смесями алкоголей и голо-кожаными телами, которые постоянно его случайно задевали бортами ковбойских сапогов с бахромой во время неприличного танца.   
\- Чё-то странный он какой-то гей, - прокоментировал Джексон картинки, за которыми следил на мониторе – с какой бы стороны его ни снимали, Дэхён смотрел вверх, на девок, влюбленными глазами.   
\- Он просто накушался, - вставил Бэм.   
\- Вот сейчас и посмотрим, - распорядился человек в черном, махая на помощника.   
А Джексон по рации тоже погнал:  
\- Ёнчжэ, на выход, - вынужденный опять на ходу перестраиваться, Чжинён за час на коленке нарисовал вторую любовную линию, призванную оттенять главную.   
И это был второй, другой Ёнчжэ – потому что ни денег, ни времени искать актеров уже нет, а в красоте Чхве мало кому уступает.   
Бэмчик подлетел к Ёнчжэ толкнуть в локоть:  
\- Пошёл.  
Половина камер повернулась к Ёнчжэ. Вызванная ими растерянность казалась натуральной на его лице – он просто зашел в бар, а тут на ушах стоят.   
\- Позови его, - в ухо, через наушник, распорядился Бэмчик.   
Сжав руки в кулаки, Ёнчжэ, стараясь перекричать музыку, позвал:  
\- Дэ! – и помахал рукой.   
Неуверенный в этом гомоне, его звали или нет, Дэхён медленно повернулся. Камера, сильно зумнув, запечатлела, как потяжелело и нахмурилось его лицо, когда он увидел Ёнчжэ.   
Как потемнели его глаза.   
На самом деле Дэхён устыдился своего внимания к бабам, пытался затормозить второй подряд коктейль и вспомнить, зачем он в этом месте и почему так нажрался.   
Но Кайе-то, понятно, на экране все было видно по-другому. Он сказал:  
\- Прекрасно, - оценивая пьяную актерскую игру Чона Дэхёна. – Ёнчжэ! Ёнчжэ! Перехвати своего тезку, не дай ему подойти к нему.   
Волнорезом Чхве Ёнчжэ прошел через веселящуюся толпу и врезался в Ёнчжэ, чуть не сбив его с ног.   
\- Что это значит? – спросил один Ёнчжэ у другого.   
\- Я без понятия, - ответил маленький Ёнчжэ. – Ты, главное, продолжай говорить как будто говоришь что-то важное.   
\- Чего? – переспросил другой Ёнчжэ.   
\- Прекрасно, - режиссер Ван снова похвалил шевеления губ на экране и решительное выражение лиц обоих Ёнчжэй, один из которых не вдуплял в разговор, а второй был известен как «болтливая хуйня на палочке». – Теперь, Ёнчжэ, - раздавал указания Кайе, - покажи ему пальцем на его мужа и свали.   
\- Это твой муж, - послушно сделал как велели маленький Ёнчжэ, сбежав без всяких объяснений.   
«Шизик», - повернувшись, смотрел Ёнчжэ ему вслед.   
Потом он развернулся обратно и издалека посмотрел на Дэ. Оказалось, тот все это время таращился на него, как они с шизиком столкнулись, потом разговаривали.   
\- Да он офигенный актер! – восхитился Джексон, с экрана наблюдая за испугавшимся быть пойманным на подглядывании Дэхёном.   
Сейчас Дэ давился оливками из бокала, низко-низко опустив голову к стойке.   
\- Хах, - послышался саркастический смешок от человека в черной бейсболке.   
Повинующийся приказам Бэмчика из уха, Ёнчжэ шлепнулся локтями на стойку рядом с мужем, спросив:  
\- Как ты? – потому что наконец понял, что хотел до него донести маленький тезка-шизик.   
Главное под прицелом камеры – продолжать разговор и выглядеть естественным.   
\- У них нету перерывов, что ли? – тихо спросил Дэ, уставившись на пуговку рубашки на своей груди.   
\- Не знаю, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Я же тоже в первый раз, - чтобы Дэхён посмотрел, наконец, на него, а не в пол, он потянул его за менжету рубашки, мол, подними голову, пожалуйста. И когда Дэ послушался, как всегда робко, Ёнчжэ посмотрел ему в глаза с жалостью и сожалением.   
Большой посыл глазами вырвался случайно: он все еще не здоров, а Ёнчжэ притащил его туда, куда ему не хотелось, и вдобавок напоил.   
\- Они охуительны, - вырвался восторг из Джексона. – Столько простоты, столько любви в том, как он помогает мужу встать.   
Мониторы показали, как Дэхён запнулся, вставая, и без Ёнчжэ упал бы. Без Ёнчжэ, который поймал его за пояс и, заботливый, не забыл прихватить мужнин пиджак с крышки стойки.   
\- Ага, - вклинился Бэмчик. – Ты бы видел, как он его из машины за ворот волок.   
\- Снимай-снимай, - наорал Джекс на оператора, на мгновение потерявшего вышешую из кадра парочку, направлявшуюся куда угодно из съемочного эпицентра, где можно на секунду прислониться спиной к стене и отдохнуть.   
\- Но там же реквизит стоит! – взвыл Бэмчик.   
Он хотел сунуться, попытаться вытащить оттуда аккумулятор камеры, брошенные кем-то из девочек замшевые сапоги и съемную вспышку – никогда не планировалось, что стена, возле которой уселась парочка, попадет в кадр.   
\- Стоять! – запретил Джексон. – Срать! Все вырежем, все подрисуем – но ты только посмотри на них. Он же правда болен. А теперь еще пьян. Ему даже глотать тяжело, он рубашку расстегивает... Двенадцатую камеру на Ёнчжэ, крупный план... Взгляни на его глаза, он же отводит взгляд, потому что ему слишком нравится смотреть.   
\- У босса щас подгорит, если ты не заткнешься, - заметил ехидный голос Чжинёна, который все-таки нашел время появиться на съемках со стаканом кофе.   
Из-под козырька черного человека, действительно, искрило. Джебом обиделся вообще на всех и, сложив руки на груди, напомнил:  
\- По сценарию Ёнчжэ искал хозяина бара. А ему в шутку указали на этого парня. Вот и все. Не надо преувеличивать.   
Чжинён издал какой-то скептический звук.   
\- Обещаю, завтра будешь весь день валяться в постели, - сказал Ёнчжэ, не сумев придушить виноватую улыбку: на висках Дэхёна сверкали капельки пота.   
По шее бежало тоже, из-за этого он начал расстегивать воротничок.   
Навалившись на стену, откинув голову, Дэ пошутил:  
\- А поесть приготовишь? – хоть на минутку он закроет глаза, и в его голове перестанет кружиться.   
Ёнчжэ глупо захихикал.   
\- Если ты о пельменях, то это не шутки, - Дэхён распахнул глаза, несмотря на свое желание провалиться в бессознательное, и сбоку, не отрывая серебристой головы от опоры стены, посмотрел на Ёнчжэ с осуждением.   
На Ёнчжэ, который приподнял бровь и хитро улыбнулся:  
\- Думаешь, я что-то кроме них умею готовить?  
\- Хах... – отвернулся Дэ. – Не ты ли говорил про все, что можно делать руками.   
Где-то сильно вдалеке кружок людей припал к мониторам.   
\- Интересно, о чем они говорят? – полюбопытствовал Бэм. Старался прочитать по губам: - Пель... пель-что-то-там.  
\- Да хоть бы - разрешил Джексон. – Это экселлент. Посмотри, как мгновенно погрустнел Ёнчжэ, когда он на него больше не смотрит.   
\- Правильно, - вставил сварливый голос Джебома. – Этот парень же не хозяин бара. Не его он искал.   
Даже Бэмчик не удержался:  
\- Ой, босс... – и закачал головой.   
А Чжинён, как всегда любил делать, рассказал коллегам новую тайну:   
\- А он у нас тупее барана перед новыми воротами. Как котёнка в говно, хоть носом тычь – ниче не поймет.   
\- Я когда-нибудь найму киллера, - пообещал из-под шапки Джебом. – Специально для тебя.   
Устав ждать, когда кто-нибудь вспомнит о них, Ёнчжэ поднял руку и попросил:  
\- Бэм! Можно нам воды?   
\- Ой, - всполошился Бэмчик.   
\- Все камеры оттуда убираем, - распорядился режиссер Ван. Объективы вместе с операторами повернулись тылами к Ёнчжэ и его мужу, отдыхающим на полу, так и оставшись вместе со своим пристальным вниманием незамеченными обоими. – Бэмчик! Мусор из углов убери, хрен знает, куда они в следующий раз пойдут. Ёнчжэ! Готовь соблазняться Марка, морду ему напомадь.  
\- Я-ТО В ЭТОЙ СРАНИ ПОЧЕМУ УЧАСТВУЮ??? – возмутился новый голос сразу во всех наушниках. 

 

\- Только посмотри на них! – снова призвал коллег Ван.   
Думавший, что он опять про курочек-пидарков, которых в углу все-таки исподтишка снимала одна из камер, Чжинён повернулся к мониторам.   
\- Что это? – экспрессивный Кайе тыкал в экран пальцем. – Это что, Штепсель и Тарапунька? Это что, разве так должна охрана выглядеть?   
Чжинён понимал его возмущение: рядом с широкоплечим Гёмчиком стоял сопелька-дрищ Марк – ужее и ниже в полтора раза казался – уж по виду точно не угадаешь, кто из двоих охранников (настоящих, кстати, занимающих в «Джексон Ван Филм» именно должности секьюрити) может нокаутировать одним ударом, когда он особенно в духе кого-нибудь отпиздить.  
Нет, про Гёма-то в этом плане ничего не известно, он парень добродушный.   
\- САМ-ТО, БЛЯДЬ, КОРОТЫШКА, - снова разнеслось по всей системе.   
Как сурдоперевод: Чжинён видел Марка вдалеке, и его губы шевелились, Чжинён видел Марка на экране, и его губы снова шевелились, только с маленьким лагом на звуке.   
Вдалеке Югём фыркнул, спрятав смех опущенной головой – лаг с маленькой задержкой доставил «Пф-ф-ф» в наушник.   
\- Ёнчжэ-Марк, пошли! – скомандовал Джексон.   
Бэм пронесся перд камерами с перерисованным вайтбордом:  
\- Дополнительная сцена! Дубль один! – и, закончив свой забег, вернулся к Ёнчжэ, который массировал плечи откинувшегося на него и все-таки закрывшего глаза мужа.   
Заинтересованный процессом съемки Ёнчжэ, кажется, слишком усердствовал, раздавливая дельтавидные мускулы Дэ как кусок теста:  
\- А кого сейчас будут снимать? – спросил он у Бэмчика.   
\- Ёнчжэ, - указал Бэм пальчиком, - и Марка.   
Шизик-тезка теперь сидел на месте Дэхёна и смотрел на снова взабравшихся на стойку девочек, которые махали ногами и извивались возле пилона с меньшей экспрессией – наверное, подустали.   
На его лице не было ни единой мысли, он был чист, как белый лист – воссоздавая этим мечтательный образ.   
\- Чё встал? – сердился Кайе в микрофон. – Чё встал, придурок? Чё встал, спрашиваю???  
Это он адресовался к Марку, который врос в землю рядом с Гёмом и не собирался никуда с места двигаться. Только когда на него орали в наушник он нарисовал на лице гримасу бед-боя и отвернулся к стене что-то сказать.   
\- ДУПЛО ЗАЛЕПИ КОГДА БУДУ ГОТОВ ТОГДА И ПОЙДУ.   
\- Как хорошо они играют, - заметил Ёнчжэ Бэму. – Особенно этот, - указывая на Марка, - какое решительное, мужественное лицо.   
\- Да, - кинул всегда счастливый Бэмчик. А потом, как будто ему сделали больно, вскликнул несколько раз: - Ой! Ой! – и вытащил наушник, из которого люто матерились.   
Только толчок Югёма по просьбе режиссера выбросил упрямого Марка вперед. От нечего делать он пошел. Прямо к скучающему Ёнчжэ.   
\- Эй, у него есть наручники? – забеспокоился Джексон. – Кто-нибудь, дайте ему наручники, быстро!   
\- С мехом? И плетку пожестче, - во всю комментировал по жизни злючий Чжинён, устроившийся за спинами босса и Кайе вторым рядом зрителей.  
Только Бэму было не до чужого еходства, он на третей космической обежал костюмеров, и слава богу, кто-то вложил ему в руку искомые браслеты, очень похожие на настоящие.   
По полировке стойки, прямо под ногами танцовщиц, Бэмчик толкнул наручники к красавчику Туану, который с обычным хмурым выражением смотрел на козлика-Ёнчжэ, хлопающего длинными ресницами на него.   
Марк поймал железяку, когда она пролетала мимо него, и пристегнул руку Ёнчжэ к трубе пилона.   
\- Вы арестованы за противозаконную красоту, - громко, грудным голосом зачитал Джексон реплику, особенно понравившуюся ему в скрипте Чжинёна.   
Но его голос и смех автора, который уписывался сзади, не заглушили злобный голос:  
\- Я ЭТОГО ВАШЕГО КАЙЕ УЕБУ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ.   
Младшенький Ёнчжэ нарисовал на губах застенчивую улыбку мальчка-хорошиста и, глядя на Туана теплами-теплыми глазами, ответил:  
\- Так уеби. Никто не против.   
\- Красота сама по себе не имеет смысла, - старательно заглушал Джексон оргинальным текстом. – Красота приносит только беды. Лишь когда кто-то вам нравится, красота становится силой добра.   
\- Отпустите меня в сортир, - вместе с ним говорил маленький Ёнчжэ. – Я срать хочу. Я щас личинок здесь отложу.   
Бэм понял, что это организм подсказывает ему, как играть – Ёнчжэ ополз на стойку, голову положил на локоть и так, опрокинутый на девяносто градусов, смотрел на Туана, живыми, блестящими от влаги глазами – и снова вынул наушник из уха.   
Закрыл глаза локтем и отвернулся от всех к стене. Продолжать он не мог.   
Ёнчжэ-старший думал, что так и надо. Он просто смотрел – наушник у него забрали, и он не слышал, как младший тезка с вдохновенным лицом рассказывает Марку, как ему нужно на очко, как сильно его пучит и прочая – и видел, как из зеркальных, горьковатых от выражения обреченности глаз медленно выкатываются слезы и разбиваются о крышку стойки.   
Должна получиться очень сильная сцена – кто-то плачет посреди всего этого хаоса, вознесенный над ним на высоту своей духовной красоты.   
Может, впервые в жизни Ёнчжэ задумывается: а надо ли ему быть таким гандоном? Может...  
\- Больно, - в первый раз просит Дэхён, останавливая массажирующую руку, сжимая своей.   
\- СНЯТО! – в рупор освобожает всех Джексон.   
Ёнчжэ наклоняется к мужу:  
\- Прости, солнышко... – он каким-то странным взглядом смотрит на Дэ, желая признаться, о чем думал только что. Что, всерьез или в шутку, получилось так, как получилось, и к чему теперь усложнять обоим жизнь. Но он не говорит, только прижимает Дэхёна к себе: - Потерпи, еще немного, и поедем домой.   
\- К пельменям и кошке, - шутит Дэ в чужой живот.   
Он был прав, тогда, в самом начале: он отличает запах Ёнчжэ от всех других и почти привык и не вырывается, когда именно дорогой супруг что-то делает с его серебристыми волосами.   
Впроде: расчесывает их пальцами.   
\- Боже, - кусает кулаки Бэм, глядя на них, стоящих посреди хаоса съемочной площадки обнимая друг друга, надеясь только на себя, доверяя только друг другу, - вот это пара. Боже, я тоже хочу так влюбиться, ну-у-у...  
А потом Джекс орет на него, злой тем, что не может дозваться:  
\- Ключи от наручников где?   
«Откуда я знаю, - одними губами оправдывается перед ним Бэм. – Это мои наручники, что ли?»  
\- Держу пари, уже у Бэмчика-то точно наручники в мехом, - вставляет очередные пятикопеечные шпильки Чжинён.   
Где-то там забытый всеми Ёнчжэ, которому надо покакать, стучит цепью на запястье по железному столбу пилона, как бастующий, повторяя:  
\- ТУ-А-ЛЕТ! ТУ-А-ЛЕТ!  
И один кто-то ему отзывается:  
\- ДАВАЙ ОБОСРИ ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ ДАВАЙ ЗАБРЫЗГАЙ КАЙЕ ДАВАЙ.   
Стараясь перекричать пиздосранский вавилонский хор, Джексон отдает в рупор новый приказ:  
\- ЭМЁРДЖЕНСИ! Все ищем болгарку.

 

После долгого перерыва и крепкого кофе все взбодрились.   
Клуб проветрили, стало легче дышать, хоть и холодно – девочки ходили вокруг с одеялами на плечах, а Ёнчжэ, который выпросил одно для хворающего супруга, все старался поймать Бэмчика и спросить у него про человека в черном, который молча сидел среди съемочной группы, а теперь решительно разбавлял свой кофе чем-то из бутылки.   
\- А, это... – огрочился Бэмчик. – А хрен его знает. Сидит, надзирает, как деньги продюсера тратят. Не обращай внимания.   
Сделав вид, что поверил, Ёнчжэ кивнул, возвращаясь охранять плечи Дэхёна. Времени уже было больше полуночи, и его самого клонило в сон, не говоря о муженьке, которого разморило в одеяле.   
А следующая снова была их сцена.   
\- Пошли еще накатим? – Ёнчжэ присел перед Дэхёном и подмигнул. – Если ты можешь, конечно.   
А встревоженный Бэм мчался к своим:  
\- Босс! Босс, прячься! Он тебя узнал! Ёнчжэ тебя узнал!  
\- А, пох, - отозвался хмурый голос из-под кепаря.   
Вслед сладко журчало какое-то эхо.   
\- Э, а чё это от тебя бухлом пахнет? – повел носом Джекс. Он перегнулся к соседнему креслу: - Чё ты там пьешь?   
Глас сзади наставительно посоветовал:  
\- Оставь его, он разлагается. «Лучше так, чем от ревности», да, Джебомми?   
\- Нах тебя, - вяло послали Чжинёна. И философски подытожили: - Ибо нех.   
Им Джебом перевернул в себя, не стыдясь подчиненных.  
С другой стороны как самые обычные посетители втыкали локтями в бар Ёнчжэ и Дэхён, а между ними стояла бутылка.   
\- Ты чего так сильно заболел? – спрашивал Ёнчжэ. – Ты из тех, кто осенью и зимой по три раза слегают?   
\- Не, - сморщился Дэ, употребив стопочку. – Не так все, не волнуйся, - он замолчал. – Но спасибо за все, что ты для меня сделал. Я чувствовал, что у меня не получится умереть в одиночестве – наконец-то почувствовал.   
\- Да нет, - неохотно возразил Ёнчжэ. – Ты же не знаешь.   
Впервые, может, из-за странной обстановки, где все вокруг были чужими и незнакомыми, они принялись обсуждать простые и необходимые вещи.   
А с каждой стопкой секретов становилось все меньше.   
\- Ты мало что знаешь, - признался Ёнчжэ, опустив глаза.   
Он смотрел на красивые руки, на длинные пальцы, котрые стали частью everyday – Дэхён осторожно положил свою ладонь сверху, не пытаясь ни напугать, ни поставить в вину:  
\- Все я знаю. Про твою взятку и зачем тебе так хотелось отправить меня на больничный, - Ёнчжэ напрягся и хотел отобрать руку. И хотел услышать что-нибудь еще перед этим. Так сильно хотел, что так и не пошевелился. Дэ продолжал тихо, чтобы никому не было слышно, чтобы не напрягать больное горло: - Я же не осуждаю. У тебя, вроде, есть свои причины, и ты не такой плохой, как кажется на первый взгляд. Просто... – Дэхён помогал себе жестами, - когда ты не считаешь нужным мне рассказывать, я думаю, что я для тебя такой же тупой, как вроде... сковородка? Бессмысленный?   
\- Нет, - прошептал Ёнчжэ.   
Впервые кто-то за двадцать шесть лет застыдил его и почти довел до слез не тычками – к ним-то он давно привык – а добротой.   
Он давно заметил, что муж какой-то не такой. Он не только не умеет мухлевать, но и прощает тысячу раз подряд, сколько бы ему ни прилетало одними и теми же граблями неблагодарности.   
Ёнчжэ стало его жалко. Внезапно смертельно захотелось обнять:  
\- Прости, я эгоист, - швыркнув носом, шепнул он в знакомое-знакомое плечо Дэ под голубым рукавом рубашки.   
\- Фью-ю-ю, - приствистнул Джекс, подглядывая за ними в зафиксированную в задней стенке бара камеру. – О чем это они говорили, что Ёнчжэ почти плачет?   
В ответ Бэм пожал плечами, мол, я бы кусок кишки продал, чтобы узнать.   
\- Ёнчжэ сказал, что он эгоист, - перевел для двух больно охочих Джебом, отсасывая из бутылки.   
\- Ты что, по губам читать умеешь? – удивился Бэм.   
\- Нет, - ответил Джебом.   
Три стопки текилы развели Ёнчжэ на сопли: как будто никого не было вокруг, он поглаживал рубашку на спине Дэ и думал, что этого и хотел в тот первый день, когда после обручения позвал его в ресторан.   
Тогда он был пьян еще сильнее, так в чем разница?   
Тогда он злился, а теперь его смешит – Дэхён, хоть и сам больной, не даст ему отключится в этом месте, полном чужими людьми, сколько бы еще он ни выпил.   
\- Слушай! – внезапно подорвался Бэм. – Есть идея!   
Он наклонился к уху Джексона и что-то быстро зашептал. И это привело режиссера в восторг. Он хлопнул в ладоши, и они с мелким тайцем куда-то вдвоем побежали, на ходу бросая Джебому:  
\- Босс, Бэмчика надо повысить.   
\- Пох, - махнул рукой Джебом, - надо так надо.   
\- А в чем, собственно, дело? – следом поднялся любопытный больше всех Чжинён.   
Он не мог этого так просто оставить и, влекомый жаждой сплетника, вышел на улицу, где застал процесс запрятывания скрытых камер за припарковынными машинами.   
Все они с разных углов целились на грязный универсал, на который указывал Бэм:  
\- Вот, вот эта.   
\- Шо за цирк? – потребовал Чжинён, сам себя назначивший заменять бухущего босса, остановившись в десятке шагов.   
\- Света больше надо, - жаловался Кайе. А потом повернулся объяснить: - Они же по контракту отказались от всяких поцелуев.   
\- Но я подумал, - вставил Бэм, - что... ну... – он пошло вертел-тыкал друг в друга указательными пальцами, намекая, - этим дело сегодня не закончится...  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - припал Чжинён. Как птица, он махал полами своего пальто. – Блин... Вы бы им и в спальню камеру засунули, если бы вас за это не засудили, - он снова заржал. – Если у вас получится, бедного Джебоми разорвет от злобы, вы не подумали? 

 

\- Сцена вторая «Аукцион», дубль первый! – пробалакал на полутайском Бэмчик, потыкав вайтбордом во все камеры.   
Он утомился за вечер и, стирая пот со лба, присел рядом с режиссером на корточки, с интересом смотря на площадку, где Ёнчжэ за руку выдернул из толпы своего мужа и потащил на сцену.   
Они оба встали под плакатом «Men auction», только паровозиком – Дэхён стеснялся и прятался за спиной мужа, потому что Джексон командовал в рупор:  
\- Покричим, - и вся съемочная группа завыла и захлопала.   
\- Лот номер один, - объявила бывшая танцовщица-барменша, поворачиваясь к Ёнчжэ, чтобы он проименовал продаваемое.   
\- Не надо, Ёнчжэ, - заходился шепотом Дэхён, оттаскивая супруга за рукав.   
Но Ёнчжэ, селлер от бога, широко улыбнулся и объявил:  
\- Зайчик-стесняшка!   
\- Зайчик-стесняшка! – поторила барменша.   
\- Покричим! – повторил Джекс.   
От воплей бедный Дэ шуганулся еще сильнее, начиная заливаться краской.   
\- Дамы, - обратился Кайе к бывшим танцовщицам. – Как будто у ваш стыд и деньги поменялись местами!   
\- Да! – ответил хор.   
От толчка Ёнчжэ Дэхён вылетел в круг света. Он просился обратно, но Джэ его отпихивал:  
\- Не жмись, не жмись, грех такую красоту прятать.   
\- Он не серьезно, - воткнул краснеющий Дэ.  
\- У-у-у, - одобрили дамы. – Мальчик-стесняшка.   
Торгаш от бога Ёнчжэ взялся за дело:   
\- За пять баксов этот сексуальный... – он переждал овацию жравших глазами мужа зрителей, - этот сексуальный мозг доктора наук скоротает унылый осенний вечер.   
Дэхён страдал:  
\- Пожалуйста, Джэ, не надо, - уже не отличая скрипт от реальности.   
Хотя бы потому, что в сценарии никаких деталей не было. Ёнчжэ пер экспромтом, отловив его за пояс:  
\- Готовить не умеет, алкаш умеренный, но не скучный – мы выпивали, мне нравилось.   
Манера Ёнчжэ, кажется, приветствовалась публикой, им нравились такие шутки.   
Поймав муженька за руки, Ёнчжэ показал ему ча-ча-ча девчачьего танца. Дэхён очень криво повторил, вызвав хохот зрителей.  
А Ёнчжэ, попытавшись еще раз научить стеснительного партнера «я затаптываю окурок» движению твиста, публично сокрушился:  
\- Так, кажется, танцевать тоже не умеет...   
Кто-то радостно свистнул. Девочки из бара вообще любили похохотать.   
Дэхён метался, не зная, что закрывать руками – горящие уши или лицо.   
Ему не то чтобы было стыдно. Скорее, неловко... Ёнчжэ такой ерунды в жизни не говорил:  
\- Придется все-таки давить на сексуальное тело.   
Он сколько-то ходил по сцене, мешая Дэхёну закрываться от взглядов, веселя девиц комментариями:  
\- Кстати, он всегда так одевается. Куда побежал, мечта моя?   
Дэхёна не пустили слезть со сцены.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - согласился Ёнчжэ с каким-то немым голосом, - я покажу лучшую часть этого тела, раз так хотите.   
Вторя его словам, пищали уже всегда. Дэхён изобразил шуточную драку, отталкивая руки приближавшегося Ёнчжэ.   
Он знал, что за часть за такая сорвавшегося с катушек муженька интересовала.   
Он сильно удивился, когда, не реализовав его опасений, Ёнчжэ схватил его за руку, демонстрируя всем длинные пальцы:  
\- Красивые, правда?   
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Дэ.   
\- Но я не про пальцы, конечно, - отказал Ёнчжэ. Он быстро развернул супруга и звонко шлепнул по заднице, подмигнув: - Ну вы поняли, что я имел в виду.   
\- Хор-р-р-рош, - одобрил Джекс.   
\- Бля-я-я, - высказазлся голос из-под кепки.   
\- Ещё узбагаинчика, босс? – нагнулся Чжинён. – Бэмчик, слетай за бутылочкой, пожалуйста.   
На сцене Дэхён плакал от смущения. Но когда он стал вытирать под глазами, зрителей вообще порвало, в его поддержку орали все.   
А Ёнчжэ прижал к себе, чмокнув в щеку:  
\- Не плачь, стестняшка. Все хотят только тебя.   
\- Мне не надо, - отказался бедный муж, изо всех сил стискивая продавца.   
\- Я знаю, солнышко, - Ёнчжэ продолжал шептаться с Дэхёном, вызывая урчание толпы, хорошо зная, как это будет понято. – Кому бы я тебя отдал?   
И, громко, он озвучил бет:  
\- Пать баксов – и мальчик-стесняшка ваш.   
Пока безысходный босс возливался, остальные смотрели, как кино. Дураку было понятно, что главных актеров выбило на какой-то новый уровень, пока неизвестный искусству, и хотелось понять, что же во всем конкретно так повилияло на них, что они плакали и смеялись, краснея щеками и блестя водой в глазах.   
\- По-моему, они сильно пьяны, - высказал свое менение Чжинён-циник.   
\- По-моему, это любовь, - не согласился Бэмчик.   
\- Плевать, - отрезал Джекс, - посмотрите, как он обнимает Ёнчжэ. Весь спрятался за ним, но Ёнчжэ что-то такое ему шепнул, что ему больше не стыдно и не страшно. Вот! Вот так надо играть, а не это ваше...   
Кто-то рядом ничтоже сумняшеся закурил. Но никто не посмел остановить, только голос спросил:  
\- И давно ли ты изволишь курить, драгоценный мой?   
Может, это алкоголь до самого нутра пропитал мозги Дэхёна, что он упорно цеплялся руками за пояс Ёнчжэ, кричавшего:  
\- Сто двадцать баксов – девушка с тигровым верхом. Сто тридцать в правом углу.   
Дэхён цеплялся и бормотал:  
\- Как же я без тебя буду, если ты меня отдашь?   
\- Сто тридцать! Еще пять баксов от девушки с рыжыми волосами! – муженька раскупали с большй охотой, но Ёнчжэ это уже все надоело, и он ждал иерехонской трубы режиссера, прогудевшей бы «Снято».   
Только ее не было.   
\- Сто сорок баксов! – решительно назвали новую сцену откуда-то со стороны режиссера.   
\- Чхве, ТЫ ОХУЕЛ? – Джексон аж подпрыгнул.   
\- Просрался, Ёжик... – отпустил комментарий как-то ни о чем Чжинён, подкуривая от джебомовской сигареты, чтобы придурку меньше досталось.   
\- Ну, - признал Ёнчжэ. А потом набросился на Кайе: - ЧТО? Он мне нравится, может.   
\- Кто ты? – спросил Ёнчжэ, продающий мужа. – Я тебя не вижу... Есть одно условие, видишь ли... Мой муж немножко приболел, а за ним надо ухаживать.   
\- Так, я что-то в осадок припал... – пробомотал Джексон. – Он его при всех мужем назвал?  
\- Говорил тебе, они оба пьяные, - заметил Чжинён.   
И только Ёнчжэ громко заорал:  
\- Буду, буду ухаживать! На руках носить буду!   
\- Чхве-е-е... – прошипел Джекс.   
\- Продано! – объявил Ёнчжэ.   
И потащил муженька на выход. Хотелось объясняться.   
До самого утра.   
\- ВСЕМ СТОЯТЬ, - взвыла иерехонская труба.   
С ходу Джексон не мог придумать, зачем стоять – просто он уловил этот порыв парочки, которая прямо сейчас готова была сбежать отсюда. Наружу. На улицу. В холод – вдвоем они вряд ли замернут.   
«Танцульки», - горячечным шепотом пришел на помощь Бэмчик.   
\- Всем танцевать, - в рупор скомандовал Кайе. – Последняя сцена. Дамы, прошу облиться.   
Когда девицы снова взобрались на стойку, закружились вокруг пилона – это еще было ничего. Ёнчжэ офигел, когда они вылили на себя по кувшину воды каждая, в грохоте музыки вызывав пьяное ликование мужской половины съемочной группы.   
\- Хочешь спать? – Ёнчжэ стоял напротив мужа в толпе, толкающей их обоих со всех сторон.   
Бедный, он опять не знал, что в него целится ровно половина камер. Он смотрел на Дэхёна, который помотал головой:  
\- Неа. Не.   
Смотрящий то в монитор, то на живую сцену Бэм приговаривал:  
\- Господи, ну пусть они поцелуются.   
Но Дэхён и Ёнчжэ, не шевелясь, все стояли напротив друг друга в самом центре хаоса.   
\- Что если... – предположил Ёнчжэ.   
Съемка, в которой он, если честно, потерял свою роль – она потеряла смысл. Кто такой Юн Юнхо он вообще бы не вспомнил сейчас.  
Зачем он все это начал в конце дороги стало не разобрать.   
\- Что если, - повторил Ёнчжэ. И улыбнулся: - Что если госпожа Пак была бы здесь?  
\- Ты заработал бы миллон, - покачал головой Дэ, ужаснувшись воспомнинаниям.   
\- Точно, - кивнул Ёнчжэ.   
Все вздрогнули, когда кто-то шлепнул зажигалку на стол и сказал:  
\- Всех повышу, не только Бэмчика... Если вы заставите их поцеловаться...   
«Чё с ним?» - взглядом спросил Джекс у Чжинёна.   
\- Делать себе больно – признак высшей нервной системы, - пояснил тот.   
И только юный Бэмчик подорвался осчастливливать всех своих коллег, зашептав в микрофон:  
\- Югёмчик, бортани наших гостей... ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!!!  
От его вопля вздрогнул даже Марк.   
Слегка опешивший Гём начал пробираться через танцующих, как управляемая ракета. Сверху девки вылили на него воды, пока он шел мимо, но, послушный начальству, он встал за спиной Ёнчжэ.   
\- Подожди... подожди... – командовали перевозбужденные сверх меры голоса в ухе.   
Ёнчжэ протянул мужу руку. Но не ванильно, а как черному бро:  
\- Ты уж извини, но мне нифига не стыдно. Если бы ты знал, через что я прошел, чтобы она стала моим клиентом.   
Как бро Дэхён сжал руку и шутливо толкнулся плечом:  
\- О, Ю Ёнчжэ чуть не расплакался, а теперь жалуется на жизнь.   
Джебом хрипел, отдавая концы. Джексон сердился: эта парочка никак не хотела чем-то личным делиться со свидетелями. И только Бэм не выдержал, запустив ракету:  
\- Гём, давай!   
Удар, подобный железнодорожной дрезине, несущейся полным ходом, подшиб Ёнчжэ чуть повыше задницы, так что он метеоритом улетел в Дэхёна, который все таки поймал его.   
\- Кто это сделал??? – возмутился Ёнчжэ, оглядываясь и потирая задницу.   
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Дэхён, держа пострадавшего супруга за руки. – Я же только на тебя смотрел.   
\- Бляха-муха, - выругался Джекс. И достал рупор: - СНЯТО! ВСЕМ СПАСИБО! 

 

\- Босс там не сдох? – волновался Бэмчик, стараясь заглянуть под кепку укрытого пепельным пальто Джебома.   
\- Не-не, не волнуйся, - заверил Чжинён. – Проспится и будет транспортабельный.   
Уже одетые, Дэхён в черном пальто с высоким воротом, а Ёнчжэ в свою всесеззонную куртку, главные актеры, не догадывающиеся о своем статусе, подошли попрощаться.   
\- Десять минут говенного видео, как будто снимали в туалете, - остановил Кайе. – Все помню. Будет смонтировано в ближайшее время.   
Ёнчжэ улыбнулся и кивнул.   
Казалось, что хотеть больше нечего. Некоторые девочки, садясь в автобус, махали на прощание руками.   
Пар ото рта поднимался в промороженное, сверкающее битыми осколками небо.   
Никого не стесняясь, Ёнчжэ за руку вел муженька к машине.   
А где-то люди припали к монитору. Где-то возбужденно тыкали пальцем в экран:  
\- Вот они, вот они!   
Машина Ёнчжэ издалека пиликнула, когда он снял с сигнализации. Приехав позже всех, он и встал дальше всех, и теперь вокруг вообще никого не было.   
Только звук их шагов по асфальту и шипение фонаря, закрывавшего луну.   
Метрах в пяти Дэхён отделился от него, обходя машину со своей стороны. Раньше, чем он успел открыть дверь, Ёнчжэ позвал:  
\- Подожди.   
\- Мне нужен зум, - взмолился режиссер, когда Ёнчжэ встал напротив Дэхёна, повернувшегося спиной к машине.   
\- Да сиди ты тихо, - оборвал Чжинён. – Чё-то видно, и за это скажи спасибо.   
\- Хихихи, - вырвалось из Бэма.   
Видно было, конечно, только благодаря фонарю, но со все ракурсов: спину Ёнчжэ, их обоих слева, их обоих справа.   
Только Дэхёна Ёнчжэ почти закрыл собой, заставив прижаться к спиной к машине, грязной, как всегда.   
Но даже помешанного на микробах мужа это не интересовало, когда Ёнчжэ поднял руку и дотронулся до его волос, осторожно сминая их.   
\- Мы вычистим помехи, - внезапно предложил Джексон. – Все вычистим, надо только раскачать Джебома на бабло.   
\- Сюда бы спецэффектов еще, - возжелал Бэм.   
Ёнчжэ же явно любовался тем, как серебристые волосы выкрашиваются из его пальцев, под светом желтого фонаря превращаясь в белое золото.   
\- Нравится? – из-под ресниц спросил Дэхён.   
\- Мне не стыдно, я же сказал, - напомнил Ёнчжэ.   
С головы его рука соскользнула на плечо... Он знал, чего хотел.   
Вопрос только в том, хочет он этого один, или...   
\- Алилуйя! – взревел хор из двух голосов.   
На плохо освещенной парковке двое целовлись, не жалея губ. Ёнчжэ так прижал мужа к машине, что выбил боковое зеркало.   
Оно раскололось на асфальте, но Ёнчжэ было все равно. Его куртка была расстегнута, и Дэ залез под нее обеими руками, гладил его по спине.   
Под его застегнутое под горло пальто Ёнчжэ было не проникнуть, только если снизу. Опрокинув Дэхёна спиной на дверь, Ёнчжэ рвал элегантный хвост из двух половин, которым заканчивался подол.   
\- Божечки, - причтал Бэм, ломая руки. – А если они на этом не остановятся?  
Уж больно страстно целовалась парочка на экране. Определенно психанувший Ёнчжэ резко, почти отрывая, расстегивал пуговицы на горловине пальто мужа.   
\- К твоему сведению это, - Чжинён показал пальцем на экран, - уже незаконно.   
\- Так фиг ли мы паримся? – сделал свой нехороший вывод Кайе.   
Верхней одеждой драгоценного супруга, которому наставлял засосов по всей шее, Ёнчжэ хорошо протер переднюю дверь своей машины.   
Местами до блеска.   
Дэ был единственным, чего ему хотелось. Но он остановил Ёнчжэ, когда страстный муженек вырвал рубашку из-за пояса его брюк.   
Может, ему стало холодно, но Дэхён остановился:  
\- Мы на это не договаривались.   
Ёнчжэ заставил его поцеловать себя еще раз, с трудом затормозив раньше, чем вызвал бы раздражение.   
\- Я знаю, - глядя под ноги, заверил Ёнчжэ. – Застегнись, и так болеешь.   
Он обошел машину, пнув отломанное зеркало.   
\- Чё это с ними? – не понял Джексон. – Как чужие теперь.   
Дэхён залез в машину, на ходу застегивая все, что расстегнул на нем муж, и немного ниже.   
Грязный универсал завелся. 

 

В глубочайшей жопе ночи, в четвертом часу утра, Чжинён сидел в пустом баре, зевал и помешивал чай с лимоном в кружке.   
Слева от него Джебом уныло глушил пиво.   
\- Он тебе что, обещал быть твоим навеки? – спросил Чжинён.   
\- Нет, - помолчав, отказался Джебом. – Он говорил, что эгоист и любить не умеет.   
\- Ну а хрена ли ты тогда сопли жуешь? – через плечо пепельного пальто заметил Чжинён. 

 

~

 

\- Солидно, - похвалил Юнхо.  
И даже поаплодировал тихо.   
Напротив него один из подсудимых думал, что пришел к успеху. Второй уже не неожиданно отдавал концы.   
\- А что с вашим мужем? – спросил Юнхо, кивнув на Дэхёна. – Ему плохо?   
\- Нет, - Ёнчжэ пытался поймать взгляд человека, которого держал за дрожавшие руки, но не смог. И поэтому мстительно заметил: - Это он стыдится, что я расскажу, что было после того, как мы уехали с той парковки.   
\- И что же? – усмехнулся офицер.   
\- Ты сам поцеловал меня в лифте, помнишь? – встряхнул Ёнчжэ красивые руки, которые сжимал своими.   
Они так и сидели напротив. Дэ поднял на него совершенно загнанный взгляд.   
\- А потом я целовал тебя в прихожей, да? – явно издевался Ёнчжэ. – Ты же помнишь, как снимал с меня футболку... А потом она оказалась на люстре?   
Дэхён вырвал руки и отвернулся от всех.   
Ёнчжэ заткнулся, но не потому, что пожалел, а потому что дальше ничего не было. Дэ опять тормознул на пороге спальни, а потом и вовсе сбежал от него и заперся в ванной.   
Как дурак Ёнчжэ больше часа просидел под дверями в одних трусах, уговаривая выйти, заверяя, что это нормально.   
То, что было нормальным для него, явно не было нормальным для его мужа, который шугался от него два дня после этого и боится прикасаться до сих пор.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Юнхо, который, если честно, ничего не понял из последнего эпизода. Он обратился к своему рабу: - Макс, давай обнародуем наш критерий.   
Чанмин распрямился во весь свой недюжинный рост и перевернул вайтборд, на котором было написано: «Если мы не сможем догадаться, откуда вы сплагиатили»  
\- Я со своей девушкой сто миллионов романтических фильмов пересмотрел, готовясь к вашему визиту, - предупредил Макс. – Я мировой кинематограф на зубок знаю.   
Бедный Ёнчжэ переводил с одного на другого испуганный взгляд.   
«Какого черта, Чжинён???» - говорили его глаза.   
\- Раз, два, три, - скомандовал Юнхо.   
И оба разом сказазли:  
\- Бар Агли Койот.   
Ёнчжэ разевал рот:  
\- Какой койот, извините?  
\- Эта сцена с аукционом, - указал Юнхо.   
\- И «хозяин бара», - добавил Макс, - когда на случайного парня указали в шутку.   
Спиной ко всем, Дэхён истерично заржал. Ёнчжэ из появившейся привычки погладил его по спине, пока, как бы между тем, Юн Юнхо выносил вердикт:  
\- В общем, задание ты с треском провалил, Ёнчжэ.   
\- Как, блядь, провалил??? – не понял тот.   
Он махал пальцем в воздухе, показывая на себя и на мужа, которого держал опять за руку. Махал и махал, не в силах сообразить, как: он, вроде, с большой охотой супруга недавно целовал.   
Чуть в кровать не затащил.   
Потому что сил не хватило.   
Направляясь сюда, Ёнчжэ думал, что это его и спасет, если все провалится: он вроде как что-то к мужу чувствует.   
Это не совсем уж совсем-совсем фиктивный брак, да?   
Монолог возмущенного Ёнчжэ читался на лице, поэтому Юнхо остановил неуравновешенный, взвинченный палец:  
\- Да не маши. Дело в том, что в вашем деле появились свидетели, - Ёнчжэ вытаращил глаза. – И это все меняет. Зайдете оба в середине недели, решение будет готово.   
Юнхо сделал отмашку, как бы выметая царственной дланью всех из своего многострадального кабинета, ставшего похожим на гей-притон.   
С задутой Максом свечи поднялся дым, страшно раздражавший.   
\- Кто это? – возмущался Ёнчжэ. – Кто это??? Почему вы не можете мне сказать???  
Чанмин выталкивал обоих за дверь.   
Кто ж дает подозреваемому влиять на свидетелей. 

 

В наш век, когда соцсети правят миром, нетрудно быть детективом. Чжинён без большого труда узнал, что имя мужа Ёнчжэ – Чон Дэхён (хотя мог бы у Кайе спросить, конечно).   
Чжинён узнал, где Чон работает.   
С некоторой опаской, он перемещался по коридорам, заполненным людьми умного вида (от которых в обществе дегенератов он начал отвыкать) в белых халатах.   
\- Не подскажете, как найти Чона Дэхёна? – обратился он к секретарше.   
\- Знаете, не подскажу, - отказалась серкретарша. – Я здесь всего два дня и не понимаю, что происходит.   
«Бывает», - шокированно улыбнулся Чжинён.   
Чистая удача, что ему на помощь пришли двое.   
\- Дэ? – переспросил первый. – В военкомате? Он постоянно туда ходит в последнее время.   
\- Да нет, - перебил второй, - он на больничном.   
Чжинён ушел, уронив «спасибо»: если раньше он хотел просто поговорить с Дэхёном и призвать укатить куда-нибудь на Багамы со своим мужем, то теперь ему просто стало любопытно.   
Это связано с недавним хайпом про всеобщий призыв?   
Вооружившись бутылкой элитного виски, Чжинён отправился в военкомат.   
\- Только две фамилии, - шепотом попросил он с порога у секретаря, неимоверно широко улыбнувшегося, когда он показал деревянную куклу, которая скрывала внутри бутылку, как троянский конь.   
Секретарь покосился на пустующее кресло босса и, вздохнув:  
\- Он меня все равно прибьет, - показал посетителю проходить.   
Даже не так: пролетать. Мухой.   
Вскоре Чжинён собрал круг ближайших друзей, вещая из середины, как жрец:  
\- Друзья мои! А ведь есть кто-то, кто подозревает наших голубков в том, что они не голубые! – у него, понятно, была своя корысть.   
А Джебом махнул на него рукой «делай, что хочешь».   
Делегация отправилась в военкомат, на встречу с самым главным.   
\- Голубее не видел, - зверил первый, качая головой. – Голубее дроздовьих яиц.  
Юнхо, которому это не нравилось, хмурился.   
\- Ах, это они так красиво смотрятся вместе... Знаете, господин офицер, я тоже хочу так полюбить, - признался другой и захлопал в ладошки.   
\- Опеределенно между ними что-то есть, - подтвердил Чжинён, которому насрать было на правду с высокой башни.   
\- Так... – кто-то еще один зачесал светлые волосы и выдал речь, которой Юнхо от нежного барашка не ожидал: - Обосраца я прифигел с его красоты. Неговняно вообще, как мимо такого пройти-то можно, а они еще вместе живут... Вот бы я с ним жил, это сраааать ваще бы было.   
\- Заткнись, Ёнчжэ! – рявкнул Кайе.   
Последний, на кого перевел суровый взгляд Юнхо, сказал:  
\- Я НЕ ЕБУ ВООБЩЕ ЧЁ Я ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЮ.   
Бедный офицер вздохнул, поправляя ремень.   
«Они из меня дурака делают? – взглядом спросил он у Макса. – Я их выгоню и буду прав, да?»  
«Выгони», - пожал плечами Чанмин.   
\- Только это еще не все, - торопливо выкладывал Кайе козырь. – У нас есть такое видео.   
\- Кто-нибудь вырезал из него, как обо****ся Ёнчжэ? – громко обеспокился Бэм.   
Смотрящий видео Юнхо уже адаптировался к этим клоунам. У подошедшего Макса он спросил:  
\- Это я уже не могу игнорировать?   
\- Наверняка, - отозвался Чанмин, глаза которого уползали на лоб.   
Он реально где-то сильно ошибся в людях – если он считал их симулянтами, а они ломают стекла машинам от поцелуев.


	8. Special: hardest word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvbQzRAi4wM
> 
> What have I got to do?  
> Чукча&Ветер корпорешен

It’s sad, sad, sad situation  
And it’s getting more and more obscured

 

Из угла в угол, от порога кухни до окна, Ёнчжэ прошелся туда-сюда раз пять. Открыл крышку сковороды и сморщился от запаха.   
Посмотрел на часы – десятый – задавил сигарету в пепельнце и пошел будить Дэхёна, который, по его мнению вовсе не спал.   
Имя теперь свое одеяло, муж сбежал ночевать на диван. Ёнчжэ же знал, что чем меньше в доме одеял, тем крепче семейная жизнь, а теперь они с кошкой смотрели друг на друга, и он не понимал, что она имела в виду, сказав:  
\- Мяу, - «хочу есть» или «тебя засасывает, разберись, пожалуйста».   
Уверенный в том, что он не мог не почувствовать, как под его весом просел диван (или как бы он «мяу» своей любимой кошки не услышал), Ёнчжэ протянул руку погладить серебристые волосы.   
В их густоте застревают пальцы, а от краски они немного жженые.   
\- Вставай, пожалуйста, - попросил Ёнчжэ. – Я приготовил завтрак.   
Дэхён снял чужую руку со своей головы и поблагодарил:  
\- Спасибо, сейчас, - так нарочито-вежлив к супругу он не был даже в первые дни замужества, когда Ёнчжэ его ни в какой степени не интересовал.   
Когда Ёнчжэ ушел, Дэ сел на диване и затер лицо. Он мерз там, где одеяло на плечах его не прикрывало, но даже в одежде ему не стало тепелее, как будто этот холод он производил сам.   
С зубной щеткой во рту, он избегал смотреть на себя в зеркало. Ёнчжэ, конечно, заслуживает дерьмового отношения, и было бы нормально, плюнь Дэ ему в лицо после первого поцелуя.   
Но кто же кусал мужа за губы тогда ночью, кому настолько нравился его голос, что он слышал его хрипоту даже в сбившемся дыхании во время поцелуев.   
Кто сбежал потом, как глупая девочка, и заперся в туалете, замолчав через дверь?  
В Дэхёне было много-много страхов, заставлявших его делать вещи странные и стыдные, но, смывая белые капли зубной пасты с раковины, он убеждал себя, что один из них вполне себе валиден – только абсолютно лишенное мозгов существо поверит, что Ю Ёнчжэ бывает на сто процентов честен.   
Подобрав кошку идти кормиться, съедаемый чувством, не бывшим ни виной, ни стыдом, Дэхён без сильной охоты побрел на кухню.   
\- Смотри, что у меня есть... – позвал Ёнчжэ. – ТА-ДА! Кексы «Ленивая задница» из микроволновки.  
В кои-то веки есть не хотелось. Жаль, что придется затолкнуть в себя еще и один из черничных кексов.   
\- Выглядит аппетитно, - улыбнулся Дэ, поглаживая кошку на руках. – Спасибо за старание.   
Ёнчжэ громко стукнул тарелкой, когда ставил ее на стол.   
Накрошив мимо, Дэхён вилкой наваливал в кормушку кошачий корм. Ёнчжэ присел рядом погладить рыжую Тильду, но кошка бросила его ради наполненной миски.   
Заботливый муж даже разложил омлет по тарелкам, не оставив Дэ другого выбора, кроме стать абсолютным иждивенцем и, из постели прямо за стол, браться за ложку.   
Ёнчжэ даже чаю налил.   
\- Вкусно? – спросил он. Дэхён кивнул. – Видишь, значит, что-то я умею делать руками...   
«Рубашку ты быстро умеешь расстегивать», - подумал Дэ, запивая кусок в горле чаем.   
Засечками часов со стены, время медленно тикало к одиннадцати. Через плечо Ёнчжэ Дэхён смотрел в окно, видел там ноябрь, и от зрелища хотелось отвернуться посильнее.   
Омлет в его тарелке застывал жирной пленочкой.   
\- Ты теперь куришь за столом? – спросил он.   
«Муж» перевернул крышку сахарницы и стряхивал в нее пепел. А вместо ответа на вопрос пожал плечами.   
В свою очередь спросил:  
\- Опять весь день будешь читать?   
Понедельник – худший день недели. Так много хочется, а ничего нельзя. Например, Ёнчжэ, несмотря на холодный дождь, хотел бы выйти подышать.   
Можно было бы сходить закупиться продуктами. Вдвоем – если, конечно, «муж» хорошо себя чувствует.   
Но Дэ пожал плечами:  
\- Мне нравится читать.   
\- Да, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Конечно.   
Раздавив свою сигарету в крышке сахарницы, он зажег новую. Дэ резко встал.   
Собрав тарелки со стола, он вытряхнул остатки в мусорное ведро и встал у мойки – хотя бы помоет он, иждивенец несчастный.   
Тоже вставший, Ёнчжэ забрал с собой типа-пепельницу к окну и обосновался там, пугая раздраженной позой. Он наблюдал за рыжей кошкой, которая умывалась и смотрела в окно желтоватыми глазами.   
Опять Ёнчжэ ее погладил, и она снова увильнула, спрыгнув с подоконника. Тогда Ёнчжэ вынул из сковороды лопатку и бросил в раковину к Дэхёну, под струю воды.   
«Муж» вздрогнул от громкого звука и от неожиданности.   
С такой же повышненной громкостью Ёнчжэ очистил стол, расшвыряв что в холодильник, что мыть в раковину.   
Его недовольный взгляд Дэхён чувствовал спиной.   
Это такое правило: когда человек с группой крови Ёнчжэ злится, об этом знают и слепой, и глухой, и безмозглый начинает догадываться тоже.   
С одним большим желанием закончить поскорее и уйти из кухни, Дэхён выключил воду и вытирал горячие руки кухонным полотенцем, когда его обняли со спины.   
\- От тебя пахнет, - заметил Дэ. Чужие руки обвились вокруг пояса, смяли в кулаках хлопок его футболки. – От тебя очень сильно пахнет сигаретами, Ёнчжэ! Ёнчжэ!   
Прижавшийся к нему всем телом муж говорил в затылок:  
\- Я просто хочу жить нормально, понимаешь? Я хочу жить с тобой нормально.   
Нормально у всех разное. Нормально Дэхёна не включает в себя секс раз в неделю, раз уж так получилось, что они живут в одной квартире и по пьяни их влечет друг к другу.   
Но надо было понимать, как он своей вежливостью довел Ёнчжэ. Ёнчжэ, с которым легче и понятнее было бы просто подраться.   
Поэтому Дэ стоял и слушал.  
\- Кажется, я ничего тебе не сделал, чтобы ты на меня обижался, - шепнул Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён ответил:  
\- Я и не обижаюсь, - и, вроде, тоже не соврал.   
Ёнчжэ раозлился:  
\- Тогда почему ты такой?!   
Он и не стукнул, как хотелось, и не развернул и не впился в губы. Любя и умея психовать, он в этот-то раз удержал рот закрытым и кулаки при себе.   
Просто потому что Дэхёна хотелось сильнее, чем проораться. Его хотелось больше, чем выплеснуть злость.   
Этакий большой куш.   
\- Мне нравится так делать, поэтому я и делаю, - не дождавшись ответа, мстительно пояснил Ёнчжэ, откровенно трогая мужа руками.   
Дэ все терпел. Да и терпел ли. Только заметил:  
\- Подожди два дня. И больше не придется.   
Предпочитая не смотреть на Ёнчжэ, а лучше в пол, он повернулся:  
\- Пропустит нас Юнхо или нет, осталась пара дней.   
\- Хочешь уехать отсюда? – отступив на шаг, Ёнчжэ сверлил его глазами. – А как же... Как же твоя кошка?   
\- Выгони ее на улицу? – поднял глаза из-под белой челки Дэхён. – Выгони туда, где я ее подобрал?   
Левая бровь Ёнчжэ иронично поднялась, он обозлился и глубоко вздохнул. В мыслях он радавал мужу эффектные звучные пощечины.   
Слово взбешенного человека, он бы наслаждался лупить по щекам. Еще больше бы ненавидел себя за то, что исхлестанного по лицу Дэ захотел бы поцеловать еще сильнее.   
Перегорев насчет драки, Ёнчжэ разрешил себе, в награду за стерпливание наглых осокрблений, изнасиловать милого муженька поцелуем.   
Прижать его к себе и, передавив сколько хватало сил, заставлять с собой целоваться настолько же грубо, насколько обидной подразумевалась та реплика «про кошку».  
\- Когда же ты извинишься, - прохрипел Ёнчжэ, успев отшвырнуть Дэхёна от себя раньше, чем тот окончательно вырвался. – Проваливай нахрен. Я не виноват, что ты боишься.   
Распинав по дороге обувь в коридоре, он громко долбанул дверью и запрыгал по лестнице на первый этаж – самое же время забрать газеты.   
На крыльце помокнуть. Попсиховать, трясясь от холода.   
Когда он вернулся, забившийся в угол дивана с кошкой и ее тройней, Дэ читал книжку. Или не читал. Он банально боялся ищущего, как ком сорваться, супруга и инстинктивно защищал кошку рукой.   
Дышащий, как дракон, Ёнчжэ изо всех сил изображал нормального. Он сходил в спальню, чем-то погремел и там и вернулся с кучей постельного белья в руках.   
Проходя мимо, он как подобрал цветастое, лоскутное одеяло Дэхёна, лежавшее аккуратно сложенным на диване.   
\- Куда ты его? – спросил Дэ.   
\- Стирать! – рявкнул Ёнчжэ из ванной.   
На ходу возражая:  
\- Зачем его стирать? Это же... одеяло же... – Дэ в носочках посеменил за ним.   
От косяка наблюдая, как быстро взбешенный супруг затолкал всю кучу в барабан и отправил в деликатный режим стирки, Дэхён не решился вмешиваться.  
Пусть лучше пропсихуется.   
Стиралка залила водой цветное одеяло вместе с розовыми простынями. Они оба наблюдали за поднимающимся уровнем воды за стеклом, только Ёнчжэ с коленок.   
Именно так, не оборачиваясь, он высказал, что за затейливая чехарда у него происходит в фантазии:  
\- Будешь тут стоять, и я тебя раздену и помою в душе.   
Дэ поспешил спрятаться. 

 

Как хороший хозяин, Ёнчжэ сходил за продуктами. В гордом одиночестве. Весь взмок, затаскивая в квартиру пакет с десятью сортами пельменей, три упаковки пива и шесть бутылок спиртного покрепче.   
Как хороший муж, в районе трех Ёнчжэ наварил пельменей и пошел в гостиную позвать:  
\- Садись обедать.   
Забившийся в угол дивана Дэхён не смел ему перечить ни в чем, покорно проследовав на кухню. Дав свое обещание той ночью, Ёнчжэ уже несколько дней кормил его нормальной, приготовленной в кастрюле на огне едой, и теперь на тарелку старых знакомых полуфабрикатов Дэ глядел без большой радости.   
\- Теперь будем есть только пельмени, - сообщил Ёнчжэ.   
Прикончив порцию, Дэ пискнул:  
\- Спасибо. Очень вкусно, - но Ёнчжэ только посмотрел на него как на предателя.   
Внезапно захотелось тот утрешний кекс – просто, к чаю так было бы кстати. Дэхён поискал в микроволновке, но она была пуста.   
Тогда он, подмазываясь, спросил:  
\- Джэ, а где мой кекс?   
\- В ведре, - ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ посмотрел – точно там.   
Перемывая посуду, он все покашливал. Мол, было бы хорошо...  
Если бы ты меня теперь обнял, я бы просто стоял.   
Барабаня пальцами по подоконнику, Ёнчжэ курил в окно и смотрел на улицу. Из открытой створки прямо по ногам тянуло холодом, и пробуя не мытье, так катанье, Дэхён попросил:  
\- Холодно.   
Муж шваркнул створкой, запер ее и ушел докуривать на лестницу. 

 

Цвета винограда, цвета грозового неба, совместного цвета лепестков георгина выстиранные простыни и одеяло сушились на балконе.   
То есть, там вымерзали простыни, которые можно пустить на тряпки, и болталось оставленное гнить одеяло, которое Ёнчжэ намеренно истребил.   
Прячась в гостиной на диване от пьющего на кухне мужа, Дэхён, естественно, не в курсе, сколько из шести бутылок опрокинул Ёнчжэ.   
Он мимо кухни писать-то бегает на цыпочках.  
На цыпочках в душ и обратно, устрашаясь еще и угрозы «помыть», брошенной Ёнчжэ утром.   
Не в силах больше переживать и прятаться, Дэхён первым отправился спать. Смирно, в общую кровать, как велело испорченное одеяло.   
Невкусно пахнущий муж прибыл глубоко за полночь, ознаменовав свое появление толчком тумбочки, с которой свалилась ваза.   
Пообещав себе заботиться об этом говнюке, даже если он предложит утопить котят, проведя живодерскую аналогию с их супружескими отношениями, Ёнчжэ, устроившись на своей половине кровати, поправил одело, выделив большую часть мерзнущему мужу.   
Придавленный страхом очередных домогательств до бедного себя, Дэхён отвернулся от него, когда он только входил.   
И теперь Ёнчжэ созерцал в темноте спину и совсем не серебристую макушку.   
\- Спишь? – спросил он, сжав приятные влажные волосы в кулаке.   
\- Нет, - отозвался Дэ.   
После того, как тебе с таким желанием помассировали весь затылок, спать не получится.   
Ёнчжэ переполз немножко по кровати в его сторону. Массаж доставлял ему какую-то радость, и он сдвинулся на шейную косточку. Имея в распоряжении только одну руку (на второй он лежал головой), Ёнчжэ до боли в пальцах разминал плечи, вызывая иногда в супруге болезненные корчи.   
\- Если тебе больно, так и скажи, - заметил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Мне не больно, - отказался муж.   
Порывшись в одеяле, Ёнчжэ залез мужу под белую футболку, в которой тот всегда спал, и стал чесать спину.   
Если честно, от его ногтей, длинными полосами царапавших спину, по всему телу Дэхёна разбегались мурашки. Супруг определенно знал, как свинки любят, когда чешут щетинку.   
Ёнчжэ спросил свой вопрос ленивым голосом, точно так же, как почесывал:  
\- Понравилось сегодня?   
Дэ буркнул:  
\- Да не особенно.   
\- Жаль, - сокрушился Ёнчжэ. – Завтра-то будет то же самое.   
Муж чуточку сжался. Спина, которую Ёнчжэ начесывал, выгнулась дугой позвонков.  
Он сам переполз оставшееся расстояние до другого края, прижался к Дэхёну и, проковырявшись рукой через препятствия - одеяло, чужие руки и скорченную позу - прошелся пальцами по груди.   
Спереди же тоже надо помассировать.   
Под тонкой, натуральной тканью прощупывалась горошинка, которой нравилась ласка Ёнчжэ так же сильно, как ему нравилась она.   
Бедный муж сразу застеснялся:  
\- Перестань, - и заотталкивал с себя жадные руки.   
\- Я тебя реально хочу, - прошептал Ёнчжэ. – Скажи что-нибудь.   
Муж и сказал:  
\- Ну-у-у... Куда ты лезешь, перестань, - Ёнчжэ растянул ворот и знакомился с сосками напрямую.   
При этом он почти залез сверху – сверху удобнее было домогаться.   
Бросив растлевать ноющего супруга, Ёнчжэ вытащил руки из-под одежды и повернул его голову к себе. Смущенный, обиженный взгляд поразил его так сильно, что он в который раз раскаялся.   
С мужем надо нежно. Ласково. Осторожно.   
Он же муж.   
Ёнчжэ невинно коснулся губами щеки. Прижимаясь носом, немножко сдвинулся пониже и снова чмокнул.   
Он бы не игрался так весело, если бы не знал, что его не одного влечет. Стесняшке Дэ нравились жадные поцелуи той ночью, ему вставило грубым утром, а теперь он хотел, чтобы Ёнчжэ опять поцеловал его.   
Наслаждаясь моментом по-полной, Ёнчжэ, конечно, выполнил желание снова не дражайшего, а дрожащего (под ним) супруга.   
Звание «муж» какую-то добавляло особую прелесть поцелую, в котором было столько желания с обеих сторон, что Дэхён выглядел потерянным, когда его губы отпустили.   
Снизу вверх он глупо мигал на окончательно усевшегося ему на пояс Ёнчжэ, как бы говоря взглядом «мало».   
Но не забывая стесняться и телом, и пристыженным выражением в темных глазах.   
Разведя локти в стороны, как будто отжимался, Ёнчжэ наклонился к нему еще разок. Его майка провалилась, внутрь муж смотреть мог не хотеть, но был вынужден.   
Дэхёну не особо нравилось чувствовать себя прижатым спиной к кровати, но супруг это делал специально: передавил ему запястья и впечатал так в подушку.   
Наклоняясь, сделал коварный вид и спросил:  
\- Давай притворимся... – майка снова оголила все, что можно, - что я тебя заставляю? Давай?   
И сгримасничал.   
Жадный-жадный-жадный поцелуй он посчитал за ответ. Стеснительный зайчик, наконец, нашел в себе храбрости обнять задницу Ёнчжэ в тонких спортивных штанцах, которых как бы не было, настолько они невесомые.   
Согревая кровать, пару раз перекатились с одного края на другой. И все же Ёнчжэ больше нравилось сверху, так сказать, доминировать.   
Искусство поцелуя обоими постигалось с охотой, с чистого листа: Дэ тоже не больно-то послушным отказался. Ёнчжэ разукрасил ему шею, сидя на нем сверху, а потом муж смял его под себя.   
Все тело Ёнчжэ под майкой покрывалось красными следами от пальцев. Полупопия, наверно, мало чем отличались по цвету.   
Ёнчжэ нравилось. От усердия болели губы, но ему нравилось.   
А ведь он даже ничего еще с мужа не снял. Не познакомился с сосочками ртом.   
Зная, что осторожный зайчик затрепыхается сразу, Ёнчжэ снимал с него верх игриво и как бы невзначай. Дэ сжался, как печеное яблоко, осознав желание супруга оголить его нахер и как можно быстрее.   
\- Я просто сниму, - пообещал Ёнчжэ. – Супружеский долг исполнишь когда-нибудь попозже.   
Воистину странно, как это горячее, покрывающееся потом тело нашло сил ему поверить и даже улеглось спиной, прикрыв от стыда подальше ресничками глазки.   
А потом резко их распахнуло.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - заржал Ёнчжэ, ловко увернувшись от поднятой из чистого инстинкта коленки. – Со мной глаза лучше не закрывать. Учти, насколько ты стыдливый, настолько же я – бесстыжий.   
\- Я понял, - прохрипел Дэхён, переворачиваясь сверху.   
Почему-то муженьку нравилось развращать его. Теперь Ёнчжэ хотел от него, чтобы он упирался кулаками в матрас и нависал свеху, мужественно терпя, как сползший вниз любовничек, как ящерица, дразнит языком бедные соски, хлюпает и прикусывает.   
А кулаки разъезжаются потихоньку. Солнышко Дэ, задирая голову, чтобы перетерпеть удовольствие, все сильнее опускается между раздвинутых коленок Ёнчжэ.   
Как в воды морские, как в пучины.   
А веселому Ёнчжэ всегда смешно:  
\- Что? – он спрашивает, игриво шевелясь под чужим телом. – Опять страшно?   
Муженечек падает, скрываясь от стыда, на него всем телом, и Ёнчжэ обнимает за плечи, успокаивая.   
У него нет особенного желания раздеть супруга полностью и насладиться им, так сказать, до сердцевины, до упора, с изнанки. Ему приколько лежать так, обнимаясь, чувствовать доверие и все, что можно чувствовать под тонкими штанами.   
Так что он чисто в шутку предлагает:  
\- А пошли в душ? Сейчас?   
\- Я уже ходил, - бурчит за плечом Дэ.   
\- Ой, - поражается Ёнчжэ. – Ты реально тупишь. Наивненький мой.   
\- Чего-о-о? – обижается супруг.   
Тараща глаза в ответ, Ёнчжэ четко, по слогам выговаривает:  
\- Рукоблудствовать я тебя зову в ванную. Пойдешь? Я-то по-любому пойду, а вдвоем будет приятнее...   
Как сильным ветром, мужа с него сносит. 

 

Мокрые черные волосы Ёнчжэ падают на глаза. Но ему заботливо их заправляют за ухо.   
Но ему не нравится:  
\- Эй, я так уродом выгляжу.   
\- Нет, - отрезает Дэ.  
Может, позабыл, что «его заставляют» - тянется назад еще поцеловать лицо Ёнчжэ, побелевшее после душа.   
Обнимая прижавшегося спиной к груди муженечка, Ёнчжэ даже прикрывает глаза, растворяясь... Супруг чистый и сухой, его тоже приятно чмокать под ушами в и плечи.   
\- Я бы не хотел обсуждать, почему я сейчас такой, - Ёнчжэ разбавляет молчание, как-то сгустившееся, собравшееся возле светящегося колпака ночника. Он вытягивает ноги на кровати и извиняется: - Прости, я не готов к самоанализу.   
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Дэхён.   
К тому же он готов еще меньше, показывая это скрючившейся к коленкам позой.   
Во втором часу ночи кто же заводит такие разговоры. Вот и Ёнчжэ только целует в шею, и, вспомнив, что они друг другу так ничего и не обещали, что завтра все будет по-старому, спрашивает:  
\- Ты это серьезно про кошку сказал? – берет от заканчивающейся ночи все.   
\- Господи, нет конечно, - мотает серебристыми торчащими патлами муж. – Прости, пожалуйста. Я как только сказал, сразу понял, что сказал.   
\- Ничего, - раскачиваясь (вдвоем), улыбается Ёнчжэ. – Я же верил тебе... А про переезд?   
Переворачиваясь, Дэхён сгребает все одеяло. Ёнчжэ не совсем ясно значение сомневающегося взгляда, да ему и неохота думать.   
Он просто кайфует от еще одного внезапного поцелуя. Опускается спиной на подушку и тащит за плечи мужа за собой.   
Заканчивает врезавшись затылком в спинку кровати.   
\- Прости, - гладит ушибленное муж. Переживает. Неловко улыбается. – Прости пожалуйста, Ёнчжэ. Прости, меня ладно? Прости, Ёнчжэ...


	9. Special: The way of a sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> почувствовать на себе  
> https://humorial.ru/images/dems/8/dem_8578.jpg?1420727936
> 
> проникнуться   
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a0/db/63/a0db63c00723dd4f57f03d4ffaf6389c--bang-bang-bangs.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c621513/v621513184/309fa/vZK6svrP8ew.jpg

Ким Химчан ненавидел людей.   
Но не поштучно (банально не хотелось распылять великолепного себя на каждую человекокакашку), а собирательно, кучно.   
Например, он ненавидел тех, кто худее его: кабы он так жрал, как эти худышки, его склонная к ожирению жопа не поместилась бы ни в одни штаны.   
Потом он ненавидел богатых за то, что они богаче него. Он ненавидел бедных, потому что они не работают так же, как он.   
Химчан ненавидел позитивных и считал их тупыми. Химчан ненавидел депрессивных из-за того, что у них было много общего.   
Короче, он ненавидел все, что движется. А все, что не движется, двигал и ненавидел – как в анекдоте – поэтому настроение у него было по большей части... пугающим.   
Чунхон, например, раньше десяти избегал показываться ему на глаза, а если и приходил, то в подношение нёс стаканчик кофе, как вавилоняне Мардуку, чтобы бог не гневался.   
Но не по пятницам. В последний рабочий день недели Ким Химчан появлялся на работе полный энтузиазма и работал, как проклятый.   
На просветеленном лице его так и было написано: «Всю субботу и воскресенье буду забывать ваши дебильные лица».  
В пятницу в девять тридцать пять Химчан прошел через приемную офиса в свой кабинет, кивком ответив на «Доброе утро» Чунхона. Он снял пальто и повесил в шкаф, в отражении зеркала которого поправил, с удовольствием, высокий ворот черной водолазки.   
И подернул пиджак, как шкура далматинца, белый с черными пятнами причудливой формы.   
Чунхон принес кофе и стопку свеженьких профайлов.   
Попивая обжигающий эспрессо из офисной кофемашины, Ким взялся за дело: раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь.   
Чтобы повысить ликвидность активов агенства недавно на совещании с секретарем-заместилем Чунхоном было решено ввести новую услугу: анонимные знакомства.   
Вместо нормальных имен клиенты выбирали себе ник, и хозяин первого профайла, который Хим взял в руки, назвался просто и по-родному: «Батя».   
Химчан протер стол, который от восторга заплевал кофе, и принялся читать дальше.  
№х: Какие качества вы цените в женщине? - Неразговорчивость.  
№х: Должна жещина быть красивой? - Если ей хочется.   
№х: Что вы хотите от женитьбы? – Хочу стать альфонсом (содержанцем).  
№х: Ваше материальное положение? – Исходя из предыдущего ответа, бедственное.   
Ким Химчан мигал, тупо глядя в листок – «Батя» сочетал веру в свою исключительность с немножко радражающей, стебливой манерой отвечать (да еще и ставить запятые по местам).   
И при этом бесстыже заявил, что хочет жениться, чтобы жить за счет будущей жены...   
Базовая функция Химчана «Ненавидеть» приняла еще один аргумент, отработала и выхлопнула то, что он быстро нацарапал ручкой в уголке: «Тигра».  
Хвастливый идиот с сексуальным телом, который спит с Кенгой за то, что она его кормит.   
И все же как бы Хим ни ненавидел людей, работа обязывала каждого мудака узнать поближе, поэтому он набрал номер, указанный в анкете.   
Сначала никто не брал, и Хим встал из кресла и бродил туда-сюда. Потом соединилось.   
\- Ёобосейо, - ответил голос настолько по-мужски басовитый, что у его хозяина, наверное, имелся второй комплект иичек, чтобы выделять дополнительный тестостерон.   
Двумя острыми катанами брови Химчана сошлись на переносице. Он нащупывал рукой кресло, пытаясь сесть, и в панике думал, что сказать.   
\- Ёобосейо? – повторил голос.  
Грудной и глубокий.   
Кресло крутанулось, Хим в него не успел и шлепнулся задницей на пол, отбив жопополовину.   
\- Вы там упали или что? – услышал шум «Батя». – Зачем вы мне звоните? Чтобы я послушал ваше театральное молчание?   
Химчан нажал на «отбой», не в силах заговорить с сексуальным басом. 

 

В дверь постучали.   
Возможно ногой.   
Бан Енгук нажал «Пробел» на ноутбуке, затормозив третий сеон «Игры престолов», поправил лямку алкоголички, поправил одеяло на плечах и, как призрак Бельфегора, пошёл открывать.   
Подолбив для надежности еще пару раз ногой в металл двери, Химчан успокоился. Судя по звуку шоркающих тапок, ему откроют.   
Стоя снаружи, он прямо представлял, как недоверчивый глаз приложился к дверному глазку, обозревая визитеров и размышляя, надо ли им открывать – из-за такой двери его никто не извлечет без его согласия.   
Хим показал в глазок средний палец.   
Дверь распахнулась.   
Прикрывая сосок, с которого сползла алкоголичка, Бан глумливо слегка присел на тощих волосатых ногах, торчащих из-под белого в красную клеточку одеяла, и сделал приглашающий жест дланью, сжимающей надкусанную шаурму.   
Оглядев жилище, Хим показал вокруг себя рукой:  
\- Что это? Сюда нужно пригласить санинспекцию.   
\- Новмально фсе, не невнивай, - Бан спокойно кушал шаурму, слизывал соус с пальцев и пытался освободить гостю немного места присесть на диване.   
Скинул с него пару коробок из-под пиццы, но они там, как оказалось, не просто лежали. Они прикрывали рассыпавшуюся пепельницу, и Енгук счищал окурки с пеплом с обивки концом одеяла.   
\- Ты вообще из дома выходишь? – изумился Химчан, решительно отказавшись садиться на диван.   
\- А зачем? – спросил Енгук. – Когда есть доставка на дом... Вот бы еще можно было мусор по телефону выбрасывать, - озвучил свою давнишнюю мечту.   
\- Да с чего радость-то такая? – не понял Хим. – Засрался весь, как будто на работу не ходишь... Или погоди...   
Его взгляд упал на «Игру престолов» и залежи того, что было едой, вокруг ноутбука.   
\- Да уволился я, - ответил Бан. – Затрахали.   
Что ж, Химчан не мог не посочувствовать, но, кажется, стал ненавидеть еще больше: ведь ему и собственной компании уволиться никак не получится.   
Чтобы вот так, как свинюшка, точить шавермы, запивать бухлом и курить, завернувшись в одеяло перед сериальчиком.   
Химчан и не хотел бы становиться таким хряком. Но почему-то ненависть стала сильнее.   
\- Чё пришел-то? – спросил Енгук. Он подозрительно смотрел на друга – раз Химчан не знал, что он уволился, значит, не поэтому пришел поорать. А пришел он, видимо, поорать. – Что случилось? Вижу же, что пизды дать хочешь.   
Крутясь туда-сюда, все-таки не усаженный на пропахший табаком грязный диван, Хим сжимал кулаки, и кончики его ушей медленно краснели, а сам он начал потеть.   
Енгук смотрел. Химчан смотрел в ответ.   
Понятно ему теперь.   
\- Альфонсом, значит, хочешь стать, - процитировал он. – Содержанцем.   
Бедный Бан скис. Одежда снова свалилась с его костей, и он кутался в одеяло, когда объяснял:  
\- Да вот легкой жизни захотелось. А то все работаю. Думаю, дай бабу найду, чтобы меня кормила, а я у нее а пазухой буду бутерброды с икрой кушать.   
\- Ты омерзительный, - прокомментировал Хим.   
Как будто его не перебивали, Бан продолжал излагать:  
\- И потом, я же с тобой дружу. Это как у кормушки жить и морду в нее не сунуть.   
Как кипящий чайник, казалось, Хим скоро засвистит носом вместо свисточка, а пар пойдет ушами. 

 

\- Хён! – позвал Чунхон. Он вылез из-за кучи матов, за которыми прятался, и в щелочки прорезей маски пытался высмотреть, откуда ждать беды. Вроде неоткуда. На полусогнутых Чунхон покинул убежище и тут же был атакован в спину. Получая деревянным синаем по хребту он с привизгом взывал: - Хён! Хён, ты совсем не понял философию кёндо! Смысл не в том, чтобы избить меня, смысл в том, чтобы достичь дзен! Ай-яй-яй, больно же...  
Кэндоги, каноническое длинное черное одеяние, доставало ему до середины икры, а вот Химчан в нем путался и наступал на подол, что мешало ему быстро догнать младшего и отмудохать еще разок.   
В этакой шкуре, под слоями ткани, в доспехах до, Химчан задыхался. Пот заливал ему глаза, но он даже не мог снять свой мэн, чтобы вытереться.   
Махая подолом, чтобы загнать внутрь немного воздуха, Хим ревел:  
\- Выходи и сражайся со мной, трус! – возле противоположной стены Чунхон замер, направив на него меч, но готовый продолжать бежать. – ЗА ДЗЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕН!!!   
Мелкий кусок паразита пустился в бега. Химчан бежал за ним и избивал палкой все подряд, не попадая только по Чунхону.   
\- Хён, хён, давай остановимся...   
\- Нет, мне хорошо, - отказался Химчан, выкурив оппонента из-за деревянной колонны.   
Палки по-деревянному клацали. Двое кёндоистов танцевали опасный танец, каждое па которого задумывалось рубить противника на куски, если бы меч был настоящим.   
Чунхон отбивался как мог, но Хим махал синаем как Оби-Ван световым мечом. Больнее всего, когда попадает по плечам.   
Тысячу тысяч раз Чунхон пожалел, что позвал старшего в недавно открывшийся по соседству с офисом кёндо-клуб. Босс, конечно, тихая, воспитанная тварь, но когда у него появляется желание кого-то отпиздить, ему нет равных.   
В нем просыпается психопат, кторый будет преследовать, пока не вонзит тебе карандаш в живот.   
\- Все-все, сдаюсь, - запросил Чунхон.   
Как в кино, осознавая поражение, длинный Чунхон начал опускаться на колени, чтобы отдать себя в руки победителя.   
Как раз когда Хим радостно долбил концом меча в пол, Чунхон резко кинулся вперед, красиво обошел старшего и оказался у него за спиной.   
Хон лупил босса по спине палкой эмоционально, радостно, а главное отчаянно быстро. Химу прилетело по ребрам, по рукам и даже по затылку, прежде чем он повернулся и парировал.   
Сошлись как тигры, скрестив мечи, пробуя силы, которые оказались вровень, чего нельзя было сказать о росте. Через свою решетчатую маску Хим смотрел младшему куда-то в шею.   
А ему дышали в макушку.   
Показав силу, надо было отшвырнуть врага.   
Чунхон отшвыривал так сильно, как ему хотелось закончить. Химчан проехался спиной по полу и остановился в паре метров.   
Его маска слетела.   
\- Что случилось-то, хён? – спросил Чунхон, помогая старшему товарищу сесть. – Я могу что-то сделать?  
Не просто же так у босса проснулось желание кого-нибудь отпиздить деревянной палкой.   
Сейчас. Сейчас он вытрет рукавом потное лицо, закатает подол кэндоги, обнажив серые спортивные штанцы. И скажет:  
\- У меня есть просьба...   
Как собачка, на все готовый, только чтобы больше не носиться с бамбуковым мечом от жаждущего боли Хима, Чунхон присаживается рядом.   
\- Помнишь шутки про Чака Норриса? – спросил Химчан.   
Маленький Чунхон дебильно похихикал и уточнил:  
\- Лук плачет, когда его режет Чак Норрис? – он захлопал в ладошки. – А еще тот мем про то, что у него терка в туалете? Или... «Нет никакой эволюции, есть только те, кого Чак Норрис пощадил»? Или вот «Чак Норрис не ходит на охоту, потому что слово "охотиться" подразумевает возможность неудачи. Чак Норрис ходит убивать.» Или...   
Обмахиваясь руками, Хим говорит:  
\- Да. Мне нужен Чак Норрис. Только баба. Клиентка. 

 

Будучи слугой сердец людских, Чунхон заботился о своем имидже. Подчеркивая лозунг «надежность, как в банке» агентства, он следовал стилю «строгий кэжуал» и отличался от босса только тем, что избегал цвета фуксии – все, чтобы содать у клиента нужное впечатление, когда с той стороны на него смотрели, а он сидел нога на ногу с умным, серьезным лицом и пописывал свои заметки.   
\- Мне нужен мужчина, - сказала клиентка, пошевелив, как краб, пальцами с красными когтями.   
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Чунхон.   
Даже если леди в годах, он обязан помочь ей найти пару.   
\- Опишите, каким вы видите его, - попросил он.   
Радостно, дама, подумав, выдала:  
\- Он должен быть молод, красив... ну, хорошая, аппетитная жопочка, которую есть за сто ухватить... Такие, знаете, упитанные ягодички, - Чунхон сделал вид, что не подавился, и стал смотреть в стол. – Большие глаза. Сочные, спелые губы. Длинные художественные пальцы...   
\- Что-то еще? – буркнул Хон, не показывая, как он офигел.   
\- Блондин, - быстренько втерла леди, - крашеный, разумеется. Хорошо бы в пепельный.   
Чунхон закатил глаза, но все честно записал.   
\- Ваше материальное положение?   
\- Очень богата, - красными губами улыбнулась клиентка, вызвав в Чунхоне спазм.   
Переворачивая очередной листок анкеты, из чистого любопытства он поинтересовался:  
\- Почему вы настаиваете на анонимности?   
Ложная скромность расплылась по членам дамы, и она снова с гордостью рассказала:  
\- Мое имя слишком известно, чтобы его можно было скрыть.   
\- Тогда как к вам обращаться? – спросил Чунхон. Он должен был как-то обозвать анкету. – Мисс...   
\- Миссис, - поправила клиентка. – Я замужем. Можете звать меня госпожа Чо.   
Бедный Чунхон чесал ручкой в ухе, ожесточенно, как будто у него слуховые галлюцинации. Переспросил:  
\- Простите, вы сказали «замужем»?.. – кивок. – Но зачем тогда обращаться к нам???  
\- Мне нужен мужчина, - повторила клиентка.   
\- Я не сутенер, - разолился Хон.   
\- Но я очень, очень богата, - надавила госпожа Чо. Она смерила Чунхона взглядом с макушки до пяток – пидак, жетый пуловер и темные джинсы – облизала губы и спросила: - Кстати, а вы не хотели бы...   
\- НЕТ! – рявкнул Чунхон. – Я не хотел бы.   
Пожирающий, плотоядный взгляд щупал его тело.   
Хону пришлось пересесть и спрятать свои длинные ноги под стол. 

 

\- Бум-бум-бум, - передразнил (глубоким, низким голосом) Енгук стук в дверь. Сказал: - Иду. Нога отвалится.   
Как всегда прилизанный и красивый, даже если волосы у него от бега по лестнице рассыпались на глаза, Ким Химчан вошел в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения.   
\- Чем обязан? – пробасил Гук.   
Решив перестать экономить на отоплении, Енгук открыл батареи и теперь ходил по дому в трусах и алкоголичке без одеяла.   
Не стеснялся в присутствии гостя почесывать иички в семейниках.   
\- Пергидроль принес, - ответил, неудивительно, злой Хим. – Ща твои патлы будем обесцвечивать.   
\- С какое это радости? – расстроился и не понял Енгук.   
\- С такой, - еще более зловеще от того, что тихо, пообещал Хим. – Я нашел тебе богатую любовницу, альфонс ты наш прошмандованный, паскуда. 

 

Из зеркала на Чунхона смотрел какой-то новый босс.   
\- Ну ты такой... – похвалил младшенький, - такой официальный.   
В строгости темно-синего костюма с цветком в петлице, Химчана не портила даже отдутловатость белеющих от злости щек. Сальные бочки скрывал пиджак.   
Он же прикрывал круглую попу, а брюки, из-под которых торчали носки лакированных ботинок, удлиняли ноги.   
\- Заткнись, - каркнул Хим, душась широким синим галстуком.   
Подмеченное Чунхоном желание кого-нибудь отпиздить угадывалось в его нервной походке, когда он спускался на парковку и заводил свой мерседес.   
Только потому, что умел собираться вовремя, а не как баба, Енгук не оказался отпизженным, а просто появился на крыльце своего дома в джинсах и черном пиджаке с черной футболкой под и невомутимо сел в машину.   
В ответ на издевательский, презрительный взгляд Хима пояснил:  
\- Знаешь этот анекдот про одноногую свинью? – он цитирует: - «А что, я из-за одного холодца всего поросенка резать буду?», - и смеется своим ротищем. – Что мне, из-за одного похода в ресторан костюм покупать?   
По тому, как Хим газует, можно догадаться, что анекдот про свинью на протезе он не понял.   
В особенно густом сегодня осеннем тумане Химчан статрается побыстрее добраться до места, пока Енгук не успел рассказать ему все анекдоты, которые знает.   
Он снова потеет, как скотина, и паркуется перед рестораном, с чувством облегчения вдыхая холодный водух.   
\- А ты всегда с клиентами на свидания ходишь? – подъебывая, басит Енгук.   
А Хим отвечает сипением:  
\- Нет. Твоей судьбой особенно озабочен, - Енгук проходит дальше, когда он со злобой добавляет: - Альфонсик мой.   
Ну ничего, ща будет Бану сюрпрайз, мазафака.   
\- Вот она, - пальцем показывает Химчан на дожидающуюся женщину.   
Она сидит спиной, видно только, что у нее длинные высветленные волосы и разрез платья на спине до задницы.   
\- А ничего так, - по-лягушачьи, но масляно лыбится Енгук.   
Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным, не так ли? Вот Хим и молчит, только его черные глаза сверкают, пока они оба направляются к столику.   
\- Госпожа Чо, добрый вечер, - любезничает Хим.   
\- До-добрый, - голосом больного сенбернара выдавливает Бан.   
«Невесте» под шестьдесят, и он смотрит на Хима с угрозой разделаться после.   
«А что? – взглядом отвечает Химчан. – Все богатые бабы именно такого возраста»  
Ладно. Енгук же не собирался ковыряться. Пятидесятилетняя «невеста», приветствуя, целует его в губы, так что он потом сидит и смазывает помаду пальцами напротив Хима.  
Который делает то же самое.   
\- Это мой ресторан, - обводит владения рукой госпожа Чо, - поэтому на столе будет самая вкусная еда и самое дорогое вино... Только в вине разбирается Ёнчжэ, мой поставщик, а не я...   
Он по-девичьи захихикала, а Енгук смотрел, как от смеха сминается морщинками её лицо.   
\- Не вино красит женщину, - выдавил он, - а женщина вино.   
\- Да вы поэт! – восхитилась госпожа Чо. – И какой приятный, мужской голос.   
Сидящий напротив Енгука Химчан подсказал:  
\- А он у нас учитель литературы, - внутренне наслаждаясь муками Бана, которого, нащупывая сексуальный голос, погладили по груди когтястой рукой. – Только временно безработный.   
Госпоже Чо нравилось. Она сказала:  
\- Ничего, я женщина богатая...   
«Слышь, она может тебя содержать», - улыбнулся Хим, метая кинжалы глазами.   
Прибыл запеченый лосось.   
«Хоть пожру», - решил Бан.   
Он ковырял вилкой в фольге и без труда своим хорошо подвешенным языком поддерживал беседу.   
А потом подавился.   
Госпожа Чо причитала что-то о недавно таком же случае, избивая его по спине и груди костлявым старческим кулачком.   
Если бы только это была кость. Енгук заплевал весь стол, когда кто-то под столом потрогал его драгоценные бубенцы.   
Не понимая, зачем Химу нужны такие шутки, он посмотрел через стол. Ким Химчан бросил вилку и закашлялся.   
Под скатертью его гладили по ляжкам и нисколько не смущались тем, что они жирные.   
Енгук не понимал ничего. Кто-то настырно лапал его сахарную тросточку, а Хим краснел все сильнее.   
Только госпожа Чо смеялась, разрумянившись, как двадцатилетняя.   
Через стол Енгук сверлил глазами друга, который как-то странно ерзал на своем стуле.   
«Нахрена ты это делаешь???» - спрашивал молча.   
«Ты долбанулся???» - по живому резал взгляд Хима.   
Недолго думая, Бан с высоты стола уронил вилку. Сказал:  
\- Извините, - и упал на коленки.   
Подумав немножко дольше, Химчан тоже швырнул свой прибор на пол и, извинившись, припал к нему следом.   
Из-под скатерти с той стороны стола на него, отставив зад в воздух, круглыми глазами смотрел возмущенный Енгук. Потом стал тыкать пальцем слева от себя.   
Хим посмотрел.   
Скинув туфли, госпожа Чо сидела босиком. Ее накрашенные красным пальцы на ногах изгибались, как щупальца осьминога, такие же проворные, гибкие и пугающие.   
Химчан вместе с Енгуком вылезли из-под стола.   
\- Удовлетворите желание женщины? – морщинистые глазки госпожи Чо приняли форму кошачьих, хищных.   
\- К-к-какое же? – запинаясь, уточнил покрасневший Енгук.  
\- Танцевать! – объявила престарелая «невеста», с несвойственным пожилим силой схватив Бана за руку.   
«Иди-иди, - напутствовал злой взгляд Хима. – Если бы не ты, меня бы тут не было»  
Енгук потащился. Было ощущение, что в полумраке ресторана работает филиал пыточной средневековья, и он тут первший клиент.   
Худое старушачье тело прильнуло к Бану, скользя и елозя на нем.   
«Танцует», - подумал Енгук.   
Как нечего делать раздвинув борта его пиджака, котистая рука прилегла на грудь помассировать.   
\- А-а-а, - натурально, длинно и с чувством, простонал Енгук, ущипнутый за сиську.   
Хотел взвигнуть, но не с его голосом.   
\- Как эротично, - восхитилась госпожа Чо. – Продолжайте. Я вас хочу.   
Вожделеющие Енгука руки медленно подкрадывались к более интересным местам.   
\- Здесь наверху, - продолжала похотливая старушка, - отель. Давайте поднимаемся в номер и...   
\- А-а-а, - снова застонал Енгук.   
И как было сдержаться. Когтястые, как у птицы, пальцы схватились за его задницу и в порыве раздвинули жопки так, что треснуло енгуковское девственное очочко.   
\- Попка у вас, конечно, худенькая, - прокомментировал госпожа Чо, - зато пистон – крепкий...  
Из-за плеча госпожи Чо, схваченный за такое место, что страшно было пошевелиться, Енгук достал телефон и отправил полное раскаяния сообщение:  
«Спаси меня. Она мне хуй отрывает»  
Сидящий за столиком Ким Химчан прочитал. И улыбнулся вдаль, где танцевала госпожа Чо и кастрировали Бана.   
Кружась в медленном танце, возбужденная тем, что руках наконец-то оказалось то, что она всегда мечтала, чтобы оказалось, но ненасытная госпожа Чо строила больши планы:  
\- Давайте пригласим господина Кима тоже... Когда я смотрю на его зад, у меня слюнки текут.   
«Она тут собирается и тебя отпыжжить», - дописал Енгук.   
Прочитав, Хим сморщился, но не потому, что его хотят изнасиловать. Он думал, что Енгука маловато наказали и вдруг он не понял.   
Но ладно.   
Посмотрев по сторонам, Химчан заметил красную коробочку на стене с надписью «Fire alarm». Неторопливо поднявшись, он как бы случайно прошелся так, что оказался рядом.   
Отковырял защитное стекло и придавил кнопку пальцем.


	10. Special: prefrontal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWpjrjwmzFI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hoo_dIOP8k

Бедняжка Дэ стискивал простынь пальцами. Темно-зеленая ткань сминалась, как бумага.   
Ну почему постельное белье Ёнчжэ никогда не белое. Ему нравятся пастельные тона, как в коробке с тенями для глаз, на нем пот как проявитель.   
Как будто на картине Босха, грешник Дэхён изгибается еще и еще, ныряет с головой под одеяло и обнимался с подушкой, тщась продлить сладость.   
Пугает, что от Ёнчжэ никогда не угадаешь, чего ждать, и исполнит ли он тайное желание Дэ, и не зайдет ли немного дальше, чем безопасно – все это беспокоило долго просыпающегося Дэхёна, пока он не нащупал рукой телефон и не открыл глаза.   
Вот так да: двенадцать, и он садится на кровати и нюхает – даже отдаленного отголоска одеколона Ёнчжэ в воздухе спальни нет и в помине.   
Зато лежит. На тумбочке лежит листок, исписанный карандашом.   
«Я долго смотрел, как ты спишь, и разбудить не смог.   
Все пельмени в холодильнике твои. Постараюсь вернуться пораньше»  
Он же работает иногда, и Дэ списывает досаду на то, что проспал полдня. Спускает ноги с кровати чуть не в кошку. Та смотрит на него, употевшего под одеялом, все еще немножко больного, укоризненно.   
Мол, где ты, где завтрак, все проспано, мяу.   
Без Ёнчжэ в этой квартире все еще как в гостях. Надо бы быть довольным, что никто многозначительно не стучит посудой, что ноги не покрываются мурашками от страха стать тем, на чем сорвут зло, что никто не обзывает «свиньей» за завтраканье сосисками (и макание их в бутылку с кетчупом), но этой квартире как будто не хватает хозяина.   
Без сигаретного дыма она лишь существует. А Дэ кто? Он только так. Делится сосиской, где она не в кетчупе, с кошкой и пьет свой чай.   
Пьет и раздумывает об офицере Юн Юнхо. Как бы это ни облегчило задачу доказывания ему, что брак не фиктивный, Дэхёну жутко, что кто-то узнает, как он не просто обнимал мужа, но еще и гладил по голове, и не затем, чтобы спящий Ёнчжэ не бухался в матрас, как одержимый.   
Бедняжку Дэ влечет, он заворожен Ёнчжэ, как ребенок Рождеством, он смотрит на огоньки и не думает, что будет дальше.   
А Ёнчжэ, как Рождество, несет в себе и разочарование скорого конца. Его легко развести на трепетные поцелуйчики, а выбесить еще легче. Как флюгер, он повернется туда, куда подует ветер, и дикую своевольную его натуру никто не удержит.   
В голове Дэхёна заседает мысль, что до Рождества полтора дня – полно времени, чтобы окончательно затонуть в Ёнчжэ, полно времени дать Ёнчжэ себя обидеть, полно времени сбежать от него.   
Недостаточно времени скучать по нему, прижиматься и испытывать совершенно кровные, родные чувства, обнимая его во сне – двух дней катастрофически мало, а харизматичный образ Юн Юнхо, стоящий за ними, вызывает не страх, а раздражение.   
Дэхён запивает таблетки от кашля, который никак не проходит, водой и бредет на диван к кошке извиняться за утреннюю голодуху.   
У мелких уже разлепились глазки, только третий, последыш, как самый слабенький, пищит, но не может приподняться на тонюсенькие лапки. Кошка регулярно приносит его Дэхёну, мол, люби его, он самый хрупенький, но он же Счастливчик.   
То, что он появился на свет живым – уже чудо, и кто первый провел аналогию между котами и чувствами.   
После десятичасового сна в организме все еще есть немного ресурса «подремать», и Дэ закрывает книжку ради того, чтобы уйти с головой под плед. 

 

Он просыпается от того, что кто-то запрыгнул на него сверху. За окном сумерки, перед ним на подлокотнике дивана очередной шуршащий букет.  
От цветов пахнет зеленью.   
Оглядываясь за плечо, Дэхён видит мужа, который даже не снял кожаную куртку, а прямо в ней бухнулся ему на спину и, немножко душа, обнял руками за шею.   
Ёнчжэ заглядывал ему в лицо с улыбкой, но как-то неловко. Особенно когда их глаза встретились.  
Муженек укусил себя за губу, как актер кино, и решал какой-то внутренний конфликт, когда его взгляд проехался по лицу Дэ и замер на губах.   
Дэхён отвернулся. Кивнув на букет, заметил:  
\- Зачем это? Мне не нравятся цветы, если честно.   
\- Мне тоже, - быстро согласился Ёнчжэ. Он так и валялся на спине супруга и уходить и не думал. – Но мне нравишься ты... – кошка, встревоженная количеством хозяев на квадратный метр дивана, встала перелечь от них подальше. – Я еще вина принес, - сообщил Ёнчжэ. – Сегодня привезли.   
Помолчав, Дэ усмехнулся:  
\- Джентельменский набор. Кое-чего не хватает? – нетерпеливый муж решил его напоить, пока время еще есть, и затащить в кровать, раз так просто, в трезвом состоянии, ему не дают.   
\- Презезрвативов? – не смущаясь, уточнил Ёнчжэ.   
Он освободил шею Дэхёна от одной руки, полез в карман, пошарился. Прикрывая ладонью, выложил на диван.   
Со смешанным чувством Дэ перевернул его пальцы.   
Под ними ничего не было. Ёнчжэ расхохотался. От восторга настучал супругу кулаком по плечу. Потом спросил:  
\- Ты уже обедал? – почти четыре, Ёнчжэ и не надеялся услышать «нет» в ответ.   
Но ему понравилось, как будто муж специально его дожидался, когда он вернется, чтобы сесть за стол вместе.   
Выволоченный с дивана Дэхён стоял перед кастрюлей и солил воду. Спросил:  
\- На тебя варить? – у мужа, который сидел на табуретке и пялился на него, не упуская даже мелочей: как вода бурлит, когда в нее бросают соль, как плед на плечах вечно мерзнущего Дэ с одного конца покрыт рыжей кошачьей шерстью.   
Ёнчжэ конкретно выпал из реальности и не услышал вопроса. Муж совсем не давал повода, а он почему-то не решался взять и заставить его поцеловать себя, как вчера.   
\- Пельмени будешь? – удивленно переспросил Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ нашелся:  
\- А... нет, я уже обедал, спасибо.   
Совсем не помогая разрушить неловкость, Ёнчжэ наблюдал, как муж ест, даваясь под весом его взгляда. Пищу богов Дэхён накалывал на вилку, возил ей в соусе, который растекался от мясного сочка, вылившегося из проколотого пельменя – и неловко засовывал в рот, смущенно вытирая уголок губ от жира.   
Пересев со своей табуреткой поближе, Ёнчжэ попросил:  
\- Дай один попробовать, - и открыл рот, как птенец.   
Поколебавшись, Дэ напачкал пельмень кетчупом и, подставляя ладонь, чтобы не капало, скормил супругу, аккуратно, стараясь не вымазать ему рот.   
Пока счастливый Ёнчжэ жевал, Дэхён подъел один пельмешек в себя. Муж все еще сидел рядом, мигал и облизывался, поглядывая то на него, то в тарелку, где оставалась еще половина, как голодный.   
\- Просто сказал бы, что тоже хочешь, - журил супруга Дэхён, скармиливая еще один пельмень жирным, но красивым губам.   
Чавкая, Ёнчжэ отказался:  
\- Но так вкуснее.   
От отказался взять себе вилку и нормально доесть то, что осталось. Ему нравилось открывать рот и снизывать пельмешек, по закону принадлежавший муженьку, зубами.  
Слегка раочарованный количеством съеденного, Дэхён закончил трапезу, пожертвовав вне очереди последний кусочек мяса, выпавший из разварившегося пельмешка, голодному супругу.   
Поднимаясь с пустой тарелкой в руках, он спросил:  
\- Чай тебе налить?   
Ёнчжэ поднял на него невинные глаза и спросил:  
\- А можно из твоей кружки?   
\- Я налью тебе тоже, - по-своему понял Дэхён.   
Получив свою горячую кружку, Ёнчжэ громко сербал кипяток и дулся. Отожрать ничего больше у мужа не получалось, потому что он ничего не ел. Ни печеньки, которые Ёнчжэ настойчиво придвинул ему по столу, ни конфетки из коробки – вместе с цветами и вином бывшими третьим компонентом джентельменского набора – Дэ только дулил травяной кипяточек и улыбался, поглядывая на Ёнчжэ поверх чайной чашки, уверенный в том, что обломал.   
Оскорбленный, подвыбешенный Ёнчжэ ушел курить к окну. Дэ взялся за посуду.   
Когда по ногам перестало дуть (и окно громко захлопнулось), он уже был уверен, что – его обнимут сзади, сдавив руками, как зефирку.   
\- Что будем делать сегодня? – из-за плеча вылезло хитрое лицо Ёнчжэ, который наступал, передавливая муженика пополам, терся виском о его плечо и как-то странно снова поглядывал.   
Дэхён посмотрел на часы – почти пять. Давно ли время стало его беспокоить.   
\- Я хочу сходить в душ, - предложил Дэ.   
И взглядом так уточнил: «я». Не «мы», только «я».   
\- Сходи, - отлип Ёнчжэ. – Сходи.   
Его видок был наглядным описанием глагола «затаил».   
Две выкурунные сигареты Ёнчжэ составляли вместе что-то около шести минут. Крадучись на цыпочках, его тень в неосвещенном коридоре приблизилась к двери ванной.   
Полное отчаяние руководило им. Что он сделел вчера, чтобы приманить вздорного, пугливого муженька? Почему вчера тот кушал с рук, а сегодня не получается?   
Рука Ёнчжэ, которому неивестен был дальнейший план действий, надавила на ручку двери ванной. И замок внезапно подался.   
Дверь оказалась на заперта. Матовое стекло кабинки, за которым шуршала вода, надежно скрывало от Ёнчжэ мужнину наготу, но он не особо и смотрел.   
Его внимание привелекли два полотенца на крючках. Недолго думая, Ёнчжэ протянул руку и забрал оба с собой.   
Голый и мокрый Дэхён выбрался из кабинки и, не глядя, потянулся за полотенцем.   
А его не оказалось на месте. Второго тоже. Оба крючка пустые, как карман у безработного.   
\- Ёнчжэ! – взревел муж, долбя в дверь. – Верни мое полотенце!!!  
\- Что значит «верни»? – оскорбился Ёнчжэ. – Сам забыл взять, а теперь я ему «верни»?   
Громкий долбеж кулаком в дверь подсказывал, что супруг изнывает от наглости, с которой над ним идеваются. Громкий долбеж в дверь закончился всхлипом:  
\- Отдай... мне холодно.   
Забеспокоившийся Ёнчжэ заметил:  
\- Дверь-то открой, - муж кашляет, как туберкулезный – нельзя его простужать.   
В щелку высунулась рука, в которую Ёнчжэ вложил махровое полотенце.   
Явно расстроенный Дэ появился из ванной упрекнуть:  
\- Тебе тринадцать лет? – и Ёнчжэ засмотрелся на свои полосатые носки.   
Иногда правда ему в голову приходит то, что не должно бы. Человек с такой же группой крови, как у него, понял бы, но не остальные.   
Просто. Как ему хочется, чтобы его похвалили, хотя ему ближе к «тридцати трем», чем к «тринадцати». Бедный Ёнчжэ, которого справедливо отругали за шалость, расходится с угрюмым мужем в махровом халате, занимая ванную, в которой испарина съезжает по кафельным стенам ручейками, как его самооценка.   
Смывая в унитаз износившиеся за неделю линзы, он думает, зачем его так тянет к мужу, который «муж» чисто по случайности. Что такого привлекательно он нашел в Дэхёне, что ему хочется прижаться к нему и заснуть.   
Ёнчжэ яростно отдается банным процедурам, а, покидая душевую кабинку, соображает, что с трудом видит себя в зеркале и находит полотенце только потому, что оно большое и коричневое.   
Ощупывая стены коридора, он медленно шлепает на какой-то свет, призывая:  
\- Дэ... помоги найти очки?   
\- Ты опять надо мной издеваешься? – супруг возникает из ниоткуда, чтобы Ёнчжэ в него врезался.   
\- Видидшь же, что нет... – шлепает рукой по стеночке, как дедок.   
Все еще Дэхён не верит – он банально не знал – но бедный муж, дошагав до спальни, явно наощупь шарится под подушкой, и нихрена не находит. Припадает на коленки и проверяет под кроватью, щупая рукой в пыли.   
Ладно, убедил.   
Ёнчжэ же расстраивается до отчаяния. Почти ничего не видя, он усаживается на кровати, растирая лицо рукой – раньше он был осторожнее и всегда, перед тем, как снять линзы, проверял, где его очки.   
\- Не знаю, где твои очки, - произносит расплывчатая тень в халате, - но я нашел линзы.   
\- Дай сюда, - стыдно просит Ёнчжэ. – Где та, которая больше?   
Близко поднося к лицу, он видит номально – диоптрии на контейнерах. Добрый муж сильно помогает, вскрывая капсулу, напрявляя руки, но дальше – отшатывается, со стороны наблюдая, как Ёнчжэ раскрывает глаз и вставляет линзу.   
Ёнчжэ в курсе, что смотреть на это сродни наблюдать за операцией, когда кругом кровища и вспоротый живот, поэтому он думает, что все кончено во веки веков и не лучше ли ему, униженному, отправится спать.   
При свете ночника спальни муж отбирает руки к себе. Что-то загадочное говорит, заглядывая в лицо:  
\- Так ты носишь очки... Как это я раньше не замечал эту кромочку, - он показывает кончиком пальца вокруг.   
Вблизи, он же много раз видел прекрасные жгучие глаза мужа, так как можно было не разглядеть краешек выпуклой линзы, двигающейся, когда он моргает? Как можно было не замечать, как Ёнчжэ трет глаза, когда ему сухо, и плачет от ветра?  
\- Как ты посадил зрение? – спрашивает Дэ, собирая неиспользованные контейнеры линз.   
Муж, потпупив взор подслеповатых, но прекрасных глаз, бурчит:  
\- Читал с монитора, - дитя цивилизации.  
\- Зачем? – для себя разъясняет Дэхён, но от него скрываются, ему не отвечают.   
Ёнчжэ встает с кровати, и, как Дэ еще утром заметил, на предательской темно-зеленой простыни остается продолговатое пятно сырости там, где он сидел трусами.   
Муж все равно замечает, над чем он ржет, так что Дэ в открытую спрашивает:  
\- Что у тебя там такое волосатое, что аж следит? – супружеская сырая жопа подмочила на кровати, а он что.   
Он просто спросил. Бедный смущенный муж сырое пятно накрывает одеялом и выходит, не объясняясь.   
Кажется, Ёнчжэ на расстоянии световых лет от того, чтобы заняться с мужем прелюдией, как вчера.   
Да ему даже уже не хочется. Штопором он извлекает и бутылки пробку и, сидя на коленках в гостиной, наполняет бокал.   
На подошедшего мужа смотрит с угорозой:  
\- Не хочешь пить – уходи отсюда, - как Харон, он мрачен и не настроен шутить.   
Его жизнь, какой-то нелепой фантазии повинуясь, превратилась в игру «свой-чужой» с человеком, которого он толком и не знает. Не знать – не ошибка, если бы он пригласил на одну ночь, но Дэ придвигает свой бокал по полу и, извиняясь, смотрит самым невинным взглядом, забывая эпизод с мокрой наследившей жопой.   
Вино Ёнчжэ лучше, чем то, что он мог выбрать сам. Дэхён, увдивленный, что во вкусе нет обычной кислятины, попивал очень дорогой каберне совиньон и думал, как намекнуть мужу, что количество волос под его трусами, непромокаемое полотенцем, не имеет большого значения.   
Публично извиняясь, он сходил за конфетами и, содрав обертку с первой попавшейся, с ореховой начинкой, предложил Ёнчжэ. Супруг повертел упрямой башкой – отказывался.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Дэ.   
И скушал конфетку. Вкусно скушал, в шоколаде перемазаться не забыл. Как богатый ребенок перед ребенком из нищей семьи, подожрал еще одну, сливочную, в открытую глумясь над злым, завистническим взглядом.   
Бедный муженечек очень хотел сладенького, и, раз ему больше всего нравится обворовывать, то пусть тащит прямо изо рта. Надвигаясь на пятящегося Ёнчжэ, Дэхён вынуждал его опрокидываться спиной на пол (но заботливо страховал рукой под поясницей).   
Показав напоследок язык с тающей конфеткой, Дэ радостно поцеловал мужа, поощряя его опрокидывание на спину и восхищаясь бурным ответом.   
А то как же. Ёнчжэ же шестнадцать часов не целовал прекрасного супруга. Подбивал-подбивал клинья, да так ничего и не выбил, а тут Дэ сам его засасывает, на пол укладывает, жопку страстно жамкает...   
Стоп. Чего?   
Бедный Ёнчжэ, мыча в губы, решительно протестует, чтобы его укладывали на низ и лапали за краюху с пугающим вожделением. Он тщится осовободить свою ягодичку от мужниных цепких пальцев, но получает только издевательство в ответ:  
\- На жопку волосатую обиделся?.. Посмотри, какие у меня к ней пылкие чувства...   
\- С ума... ааааахсошелчтоли, - страдает Ёнчжэ.   
Ему бы отбиваться, пока совсем не оказался снизу, но шестнадцать часов – такая подлость. Из-за шестнадцати часов он весь такой послушненький и забрасывает тощенькие костлявые ножки Дэ на пояс, чуть не писая от восторга потреблять сочные, спелые, как вишня в августе, тягучие поцелуи.   
Муж лучший. Когда он типа главный и лежит сверху, у Ёнчжэ испарина на лбу и ни одной мысли в пустой голове.   
Боясь оторвать супружескую маленькую аппетитную жопку от крепления, Дэхён резко прекращает из чувства сознательности, пока все еще сладко, но не горячо.   
Заталкивая в рот конфеточку, чтобы как-то скомпенсировать сладость мужниных губ, которую он у себя сознательно отобрал, Дэхён пристально смотрит вникуда за окном. Жалко, что на вечерней темноте стекла отражается только Ёнчжэ, приглаживающий гнездо на затылке, которое образовалось из влажных волос, пока его толстовкой, не снимая с него, протирали пол.   
Дэ врет. Только что на провокацию ушли все моральные силы. Ёнчжэ, который выглядит как «поматросили и бросили», который мигает шокированными глазами, поправляя отдежду, хочется обнять, как мамочку.   
Отталкиваясь носками, скользя задницей по полу, Дэхён переползает муженьку за спину и вешается на него, душа руками.   
\- Нормально, - поражается Ёнчжэ. Но, понятно, ищите другого дурака брыкаться – он просто перенаполняет бокалы и протягивает один супругу, который за его плечом смущенно жрет конфетки. – На, - и вполголоса добавляет: - чтоб ты нажрался в какашку.   
Забавно кекекая (всепрощение), Дэхён предлагает конфетку муженечку из своих пальцев. Он замечает, что тому больше нравится надкусанное. Или унести, как гиена, самый сладкий кусок, выжрав там, где побольше начинки.   
Еще сильнее Ёнчжэ нравится, когда, несмотря на его предательские финты, его чмокают в шейку, оголяя ее от воротника толстовки.   
Еще сильнее ему нравится чмокаться в губки и подбирать с них вкус вина или конфеток. Как дурачок, как ручная крыска, он сидит между ног мужа и пытается поцеловать длинные пальцы, когда они оказываются на его плечах, там, где он может достать.   
Нет ничего приятнее массажа от любимого подвыпившего мужа, который и ласкает, и любуется, и дышит в ухо, и порет смешную чушь.   
\- Если хочешь, - предлагает Дэ, сжимая в кулаке короткие черные волосы под затылком – ей-богу, вино Ёнчжэ какое-то не такое: приятное, легко пьющееся, вдоновляющее романтически побредить, - объясню, почему ты вчера не смог объяснить то, что чувствуешь.   
«Давай», - одними губами соглашается Ёнчжэ, оборачиваясь. В его черных блестящих от винишка глазах тонкая печаль человека, чьи безграничные чувства какой-то дилетатнт собирается закатать в асфальт теории.   
Еще не придумали слов, чтобы описать фантастическое чувство – нежиться в объятиях мужа, жрать его еду и делить с ним кровать.   
Снова сжимая волосы в кулак под затылком, упряменький Дэ излагает свою прискорбно невежественную теорию:  
\- Вспомни, какими рисуют палеоантропов в учебниках. У них низкий лоб, но вот эта часть, - объясняя, муж приятно трогает голову, - эта часть мозга в основании черепа – она базовая, самая древняя. У нее даже нет связи с лобной долей, - ух, какие приятные пальцы осторожненько поглаживают лоб Ёнчжэ, - отвечающей за речь и осознанные поступки, потому что та развилась намного позже. Базовая часть помогала выживать, она аккумулятор опыта и инстинктов... То, что мы называем «чутье», «gut feeling».  
Развалившийся в чужих руках Ёнчжэ, возможно, не без помощи «gut feeling» соображает, куда муж клонит, взяв его за руку, бережливо и трепетно. Улыбаясь этой руке с кольцом на безымянном пальце, Дэхён финализирует:  
\- Твой мозг посылает сигналы, которые не воспринимает речевой центр... На них, скорее, отзовется твой желудок, - все местечки, фигурирующие в лекции, Дэхён поглаживает своими элегантными ручками с удовольствием мамочки, которая нежит карапузика, похлопывает, почесывает.   
А Ёнчжэ, между прочим, этому хитрому человеку никто. Он его знает едва ли месяц, но весь пьян-пьян держаться с ним а ручку (к черту полбутылки винишка), ласкаться кончиками пальцев по запястьям и накрываться с этого восторгом: это вообще не Ёнчжэ, это его древний базальный слой во всем виноват.   
\- Интересно, - голосом «какая нудятина, но расскажи, пожалуйста, еще» замечает Ёнчжэ. Кто как, он не забывает поливать винишка и заливать его в себя и, заботливо, в мужа. – Есть у меня какой-то муж. Все не пойму, за что он мне нравится. Не объяснишь? А может я его, того, уже...  
Его острое, как у дракончика, смешное ухо атаковано коварным супругом, который покрывает затейливый хрящик поцелуйчиками, нашептывая:  
\- Любишь? Любишь? – явно напрашивается на оплеуху, тыкаясь везде своей наглой мордой. Получивший по лицу Дэ садится на жопу ровно и, ученый муж, честно пытается ответить на вопрос: - С точки зрения психологии, любовь состоит и трех обязательных компонентов. Первое, - Дэхён загибает палец, - привязанность... Когда ты скучаешь по кому-то.  
Упс. Когда ты разговариваешь с кошкой, смотришь на часы и ешь сосиски, макая в бутылку – бинго.   
\- Второе – желание заботиться.   
Муж, спасавший от плотоядной госпожи Пак на руках, готовивший жрать не пельмени, возивший в больницу и проворачивавший разные аферы, чтобы отделаться от пытливого офицера из военкомата, - этот муж внезапно решил перевернуться на живот.   
А потом, поскребя пол носками, сесть.   
\- А третье? – спросил Ёнчжэ, заглядывая в опущенное лицо супруга, который наумничал на свою голову.   
Кивая от нечего делать, Дэхён спокойно признает:  
\- А третье... А третье – это секс.   
Игра кто ниже опустит голову. Ёнчжэ выигрывает, припадая просто на локти, чтобы снизу вверх невинно заметить:  
\- О, да мы в одном шаге...   
Вот. Вот он теперь-то на коне (на муже, как на коне), завлекает его поцелуем, завлекает телом, прижимаясь. Не выдержав напора, Дэхён шлепается на пол спиной.   
Звук как от упавшего каменного коня. Рухнувшей статУи.   
Сильно приложившись об пол речевым центром, Дэхён без слов умирает от смеха. Ёнчжэ, которму никак не везет нормально склонить, чтобы сам сверху и муж не отбит, начинает ржать и плакать.   
Разгульного сексуального пиршества, траходромической оргии длиной в ночи и даже нежного мормонски-стыдливого перепиха с мужем (законным!) что-то на горизонте не видать, но Ёнчжэ из последних сил пытается:  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – ласково поглаживая гогочущего, как идиот, супруга по лицу.   
Дэхён поворачивается, смотрит космическими, блестящими глазами, отвечая простое:  
\- Жрать... – тыкая плачущего ему в живот горькими слеами Ёнчжэ, он оправдывается: - Нет, а кто сожрал всю мою еду, а???

 

\- Во дурак, а, - поражается Ёнчжэ.   
Наивная задница мужа мелькает перед зеркалом – ищет. Ищет в обширнейшем гардеробе, как бабенка, что ее, тупую, урасит в минус один.   
Затаившись за углом, как тигр, Ёнчжэ нападает, чтобы соравть с супруга элегантный кардиган. Настучав по серебристой тупой башке, ущипнув по ходу драки на кровати за сисечку, он натягивает на идиота Дэ уродливую теплую толстовку.   
Капюшончик затягивает веревочками, чтобы красавец-супруг больше походил на яйцеголового.   
\- Прекрасно, - в отражении зеркала оценивает себя карнавальная маска «носище и бровищи». Повторяет в расстройстве, обеженно шевеля губищами: - Просто прекрасно.   
Уворачиваясь от тычков, Ёнчжэ весело гогочет – ему-то что, он в любое время года гордо носит куртку расстегнутой.   
Ходячий секс с целовательной линией губ.   
Проклевав скорлупу (зубами развазав завязки), яйцеголовый всплывает над воротником черного пальто изумиться:  
\- Куда это мы? Что, к машине??? – бесстыжий супруг крутит на пальце ключи от своей вечно грязной тачки и шагает уверенно. – В тебе же полбутылки вина???  
\- И чё? – оборачивается Ёнчжэ.   
Споря с мужем за то, что это стыдно и безответственно, Дэхён волоком, за ручку, тащит упрямца в сторону.   
Полдороги Ёнчжэ бурчит. Шагает еще больше набычившись, когда его уличают в давании взяток за нетрезвое вождение.   
\- Ну ты... ну ты и лещ, - изумляется Дэ.   
\- И чё? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
В месте, где за приличную денежку можно отведать нездоровых брендовых бургеров с жирной котлетой (неспящем двадцать четыре часа за вычетом санитарого перерыва), Дэхён заказывает себе враппер длиннее, чем самый длинный хуй на планете. И картошечку. И кофе. И маленький детский чизбургер, подозрительно поглядывая на мужа, который пожелал стандартный зингер, и все.   
И ласково-ласково улыбался, дожидаясь вместе с ним, когда заказ будет готов.   
В десятом часу храм вредной пищи оказался переполненным, и Дэхён с мужем, как на жердочке, умостились на высоких стульях за стоечкой.   
Со священным трепетом Дэ развернул свой враппер и, пуская слезу от счастья, смотрел на него: какой длинный, какой толстый, какой мясистый.   
Когда из-за его плеча высовывается подозрительная рожа и говорит:  
\- А дай попробовать? – делая такие умилительные глазки.   
Проглотив обильно выделяющиеся слюни, Дэхён покорно разворачивает оголенный конец враппера мужу. Ёнчжэ открывает рот пошире и, непризнанная саранча, насаживается на булку.   
Чертвертая часть враппера с легкостью исчезает в нем. Делая невозможное, Ёнчжэ насаживается посильнее, с толчка, и, раньше чем у него успели выхватить, отрывает свой сладкий кусок наворованного – ровным счетом треть.   
Давясь стыбренным, он трудно жует и сладко морщится. У него вызывает недоумение, куда и зачем любимый, в который раз объеденный муж тянет свою руку.   
Чисто пожалев, Дэ вместо наглой супружеской пиписьки (но в опасной, многозначительной близости) изо всех сил сдавливает тощее бедро Ёнчжэ, вызывая полный боли и сожаления стон.   
Натурально страдая, Ёнчжэ двумя руками под столом старается освободить бедро и не дать, нечаянно, в обиду пипиську.   
Со стороны они два очень не очень, когда Ёнчжэ, перед тем как предложить мужу откусить от своего бургера, ласково приминает бедро мужа с внутренней стороны, давая ему понять, сколь нежным было место, которое болит и чуть не оторвано.   
Может, ему нравится там держать руки, что он держит, когда все уже съедено. Только картошечка осталась, ее он макает в соус и потихоньку скармливает Дэхёну, который отворачивается ото всех, чтобы не стать предметом общественного порицания за то, что кушает с рук мужа.   
Но все же. Какие устрашающие глотательные способности.   
И кто первым предложил добавить?   
Ночь-то румянится, новорожденная. Парок поднимается от аппетитных губёшек супруга, которого, мерзнущего, алкаш-Ёнчжэ в спину заталкивает в теплую шторку дверей круглосуточного.   
Они шляются по маленькому супермаркету кругами – есть еще шоколадки, выпечка там, много чего вкусного. Как истиный джентльмен, Ёнчжэ из всего этого безобразия нездоровой закуси выбирает клубничку – не из-за витамина С, кальция и магния, а по той же причине, которая заставила его купить сегодня цветы.   
Дэхён, завидев пиво со скидкой, тормозит перед заманчивыми зелеными упаковками, но Ёнчжэ буксирует его в спину, заставляя скользить кроссовками по полу:  
\- Не-не, я против понижать, - он-то бухает второй день подряд.   
Ему всяко видней.   
Помня, что особенно крепкие напитки долго в мужа не вливаются, Ёнчжэ останавливается у стеллажа с вином. Доверяя его вкусу, Дэ только вертися рядом, наблюдает, как он внимательно читает этикетки, и, пока никто не видит, щипает тощую жопку, через голубую джинсу, за маленькие сладенькие ягодички.   
Все еще с умным видом, Ёнчжэ от его непотребств вынужден незаметно пританцовывать на месте, отгоняя наглую щипающую руку, как осеннюю муху.   
Его интересует бабское полусладкое винишко, которое так радостно хлещет муж, и он тщательно изучает бутылки, выбирая то, которое упаковано и розлито не на его родине, а на родине винограда.  
А Дэхёна изумляет ценник на бутылке, которая больше всего понравилась мужу:  
\- Ох ты ж нихрена себе, - от жмота он такого реально не ожидал.   
Но Ёнчжэ еще и издеватся над ним, ухмыляясь:  
\- Ты думаешь, то вино, которое мы пили, было дешевле?   
\- ОЙ, - стыдится Дэ, прикрывая рот ладошками.   
Муж же, конечно, притащил свое вино, а у него там все элитные.   
Поросёнок Дэ это выглотал, заедая конфетами и поцелуями, которые, по его мнению, были слаще благородного вина. Стыдоба.   
В полдвенадцатого в круглосуточном народ весь двух сортов: либо трудяги заходят закупиться жратвой на поздний ужин, либо ловеласы, предвкушающие ночь любви, которые выставляют перед продавщицами две бутылки винца, совсем как Ёнчжэ.   
Муж свистит и танцует где-то за спиной, делая вид, что он никак не сопровождает мужика, который оплачивает клубнику, вино и сигареты. И сахарный задочек ему он тоже не щипал.   
Из-за того, что вино очень дорогое, девушка за кассой проникается к Ёнчжэ каким-никаким интересом. Опять дежавю, в джентльменском наборе Ёнчжэ кое-чего не хватает, и продавщица многозначительно смотрит на упаковки на самом видном месте, и Ёнчжэ тоже с сожалением на них же.   
\- Это все?   
\- Ага, - кивает Ёнчжэ, протягивая карточку.   
Проклятый неблагодарный муж вертится у выхода, рассматривая помидоры.  
Всю дорогу домой в веселой игре «найди мужнины булки» Ёнчжэ проигрывает, потому что у него бутылка под мышкой, клубника в руках, он пытается курить и еще у него куртка короткая.   
Он вообще не понимает, чё супруга так долбануло, что тот лезет к нему без остановки и скачет от радости в темноте, как козёл с горы. Шалости шалостями, но и Ёнчжэ не без души.   
В его душе просыпается зверь, ближайшая цель которого – прижать шизика к первой же горизонтали, содрать противное длинное пальто с жопы и упоиться ею до беспамятства.   
Ни сном ни духом о внутренних хищниках Ёнчжэ, наивненький Дэ, придерживая бутылку, пытается набрать код уютного современного поъезда со стеклянными дверями.   
Шесть – ключ – тридцать три...  
\- Прекрасный муж, - прижавшись к спине, очень мурашковызывающим голосом Ёнчжэ делает втык: - ты издеваешься?   
Вместо «64» испуганный Дэ набирает «61» - палец просто соскальзывает. Замок блокируется и начинает пикать. Проходит не меньше вечности.   
Голодный до мужниных телес, Ёнчжэ ласкает ножки супруга повыше колена бутылкой – а куда ему ее, все руки заняты – со значением прижимая свою переднюю часть к поджавшейся попе.   
Замок пикает. Дэхён слышит в ухо звериное дыхание:  
\- Х-х-х-х...  
Замок пикает. Ему в спину дышат:  
\- Ах-х-х-х... – как в фильме ужасов.   
Замок пикает и разлачивается для новой попытки. Быстро натыкав ключ-3364-ввод, Дэ мухой залетает вверх по лестнице – вслед за ним поэтажно, на звук топота, включается свет.   
А зря: ключи от входной двери все равно у Ёнчжэ.   
Голодный и злой, он появляется в дальнем конце коридора с упаковкой клубники и бутылкой в руке, досадуя:  
\- Ох, муж... 

 

Спасенная Дэхёном от голодной смерти на помойке, кошка отдала свой кармический долг.   
Агрессивно намекая на исполнение супружеского долга здесь и сейчас, Ёнчжэ раздел мужа от тризлоебучего пальто и пытался оголить побольше.   
Он протащил извивающегося Дэ спиной по стене коридора. Спасая свои девственные ягодички, хитрый муж вблизи от дверей спальни стал нахальнее, начал целоваться жадно и исключительно упоительно, направив свои ручонки в стратегические места.   
Обдуренный Ёнчжэ с висящим на ним за шею господином супругом прошагал мимо врат рая, за которыми на мгновение мелькнуло семейное ложе.   
Ёнчжэ прошагал мимо спальни в гостиную и поразился – а куда?   
На диване кошачьи дети.   
Пришлось ложиться на пол, стукаться об него локтями и коленками.   
Но в каком бы угаре от страстных поцелуев с муженьком ни находился Ёнчжэ, все равно он помнил – такое вкусное вино абы как не пьют.   
Не раньше, чем, как вчера, извозив весь пол катанием туда-сюда, достигнув сокрушительной степени сексуального напряжения, вымотав супруга физически и морально, Ёнчжэ решился приласкать детородное место.   
После последнего кувырка оказавшийся сверху Дэ шумно дышал у мужа а плечом, всем телом вибрируя в ответ проковырявшейся в его расстегнутые джинсы руке.   
Да он был почти что «да, давай» и свой виноград с бананами выкладывал супругу в руку, как на тарелку.   
Когда кошка, омерзясь от нюханья брошенных бокалов от вина, дрожа хвостом с любопытством подошла к ним и сказала:  
\- Мяу.   
Мяу. Жрать хочу. Что вы там, хозяева, кстати, друг с другом делаете, что оба красные и пхы-пхы-пхыкаете?  
Закрыв глаза, Дэхён впился в губы мужа и поелозил на нем еще, чувствуя соприкосновение приятных твердостей.   
Укоризненная кошка, её дрожащий рыжий хвост, так и стояли перед глазами. Дэ скатился с распаленного мужа и принялся быстро застегиваться.   
Отвернувшись от всех, Ёнчжэ свернулся калачиком и заплакал. 

 

\- И что, мы теперь будем ждать, когда кошка уснет? – без сильной христианской любви Ёнчжэ расстреливал глазами рыжую Тильду, которая, покушав на ночь, степенно совершала туалет, вылизывая себя во всех местах.   
Лежащий в его тепленьких уютных объятиях Дэхён миролюбиво ответил:  
\- Кушай клубничку, муж, - засовывая невкусные искуственные на цвет и запах ягоды Ёнчжэ в рот.   
Как-то больше Ёнчжэ налегал на винишко. Мимиходом пытался расшевелить Дэхёна еще разок, приятно поглаживая его по животу, под толстовкой, на опушкой джинс.   
Ханжа-супруг строго напомнил:  
\- Кошка смотрит, - и налег на винцо тоже.   
Устав от всего этого бардака, Ёнчжэ, придвинув мужа к батарее, чтобы не мерз, занимался тем, что целовал его, когда хотел, и гладил где хотел.   
Примерно соблюдая границу нескромного, которую он только своим упорством и старанием оттеснил от сисечек, забрав себе как трофей радость, засунув обе руки под одежду Дэ, царапать его по груди и дрессировать горошки напрягаться в ответ на тру-лю-лю-лю.  
\- Знаешь, почему ты сердишься? – спросил Дэхён, равзвалившийся на его ногах с бокалом вина.   
Девственный забродивший виноградик.   
Ёнчжэ просто не успел выматериться, использовав слова «на девяносто», «хер» и «когда» - проспиртованный супруг опять забурлил наукой:  
\- В человеческом мозге есть штучка, которая называется амигдала – она отвечает за животные инстинкты. Страх, например... Или вот ты хотел заняться со мной сексом, но не получилось – жаль, Дэхён не видел, как муж на него смотрел, продолжая вещать, рамахивая бокалом, - и ты разозлился. Штучка послала сигнал в префрональный кортекс, вот сюда.   
Дэ вывернулся в обнимающих руках и постучал Ёнчжэ по лбу:  
\- А что у нас здесь?   
\- Я тебя выебу, - вполголоса пообещал Ёнчжэ.   
Супруг умилися:  
\- Правильно, здесь у нас центр, который отвечает за осознанные поступки. Что интересно, правая часть нашего мозга эту маленькую штучку, амигдалу, внимательно слушает, про злость и страх, хочет немедленно отреагировать – ударить, накричать, сорваться. А левая часть, вот здесь, - над головой Ёнчжэ какие-то пассы руками, от них мутит. Не от большого ума он пытается укусить пальцы мужа, который невозмутим по пьяни, как Будда: - а левая часть может ингибировать эти импульсы. Активность левой половины гораздо больше у счастливых людей, тогда как у печальных, склонных к депрессии – повышена в правой.   
\- Тогда я в депрессии, - покорно соглашается Ёнчжэ, растирая под одеждой переднюю часть мужа выше пояса.   
\- Я это к чему, - не затыкается Дэхён. – Между раздражителем и реакцией всегда есть...   
Муж что-то громко фыркает а спиной. Потом перебивает, спрашивая:  
\- Можно я это сниму? – трясет толстовку Дэхёна за подол.   
\- Сними, - разрешает Дэ. Ныряя под горло, он только с помощью Ёнчжэ выпутывается из рукавов, но, всплывая на поверхность, серьезно продолжает: - Между раздражителем и ответом на него у человека есть...   
Жадный, как еврей, Ёнчжэ уже кусается за голые плечи. Слюнявит где может, играется с голенькими поджавшимися от холода сосочками.   
Но беседу поддерживает:  
\- Что есть?   
\- Фронтальный кортекс! – вспоминает Дэ. – Ай-яй-яй...   
Мужа ж еще можно щекотать. Нагого сверху, как очищенный банан. Влажного, нежного, упругого, как сочный виноград.   
\- Ёнчжэ, не суй мне пальцы в рот!

 

Так получилось, что Ёнчжэ бухнулся спиной на кровать, придавленный супругом, который его сюда и приволок.   
И по инерции бухнулся сверху.   
Взобравшийся коленками на кровать Дэхён смотрел из темноты такими блестящими глазами, что у Ёнчжэ текли слезы. Он поднял руки, насладился голой кожей мужа на спине и погладил ноги, тоже голые.   
Черт, да на Дэ одни трусы. Когда он успел раздеться?   
Причастен ли Ёнчжэ к этому?   
Наклонившись пониже, Дэхён призывно поцеловал супруга, сделал приятно, поцарапав ногтями по груди. Не удержавшись, припал еще разок к его изумительно красивым губам.   
Ёнчжэ так не страдал никогда в жизни. Как жена моряка, Дэ шоркался на нем сверху, скользил по его телу, пил и не мог напиться из его рта.   
Почти голый.   
Умываясь слезами, Ёнчжэ отодвинул его от себя, произнеся сакраментальное:  
\- Даже если ты теперь хочешь... я уже не могу.   
Ёнчжэ, к сожалению, упит.


	11. Sub-special: Ace of ace Youngjae

Ёнчжэ лежал на боку, головой на кулаке, прижимал мужа животом и еле слышным, но настойчивым шёпотом цедил ему в ушко уже до смерти надоевший припевчик.   
Святоша-зайчоночек с закрытыми глазами терпел шелудивые пальчики, трущие, мнущие и разными другими способами играющие с головочкой соска – притворялся, что спит, что ему все равно не интересно, и, игнорируя, дышал преувеличенно глубоко и громко.   
\- Ну давай, - Ёнчжэ сполз пониже, погрузился за мужнино плечо еще глубже, почти удушился серебристыми волосами Дэ, но не отстал – наоборот, включил непритязательные, ни к чему не обязывающие поцелуйчики по щеке и уху и зауговаривал активнее: - Давай же...  
\- Не хочу... – шепотом прохрипел Дэ, не понимая, как же так получилось, что подол его болотно-зеленой футболки уполз к шее одной большой складкой – он же препятствовал, цеплялся за него еще как...  
Мужнины шелудивые прилегли на оголившийся сосочек, заскользили по нему, голенькому, еще плавнее – и ведь надо было вспомнить, с какой скоростью хитрый Ёнчжэ расстегивает и снимает одежду.   
Шепчет в ухо какую-то тупую дрянь, и пока ты глазами хлопаешь, пока думаешь над его словами – он-то невозмутимо свое грязное дельце уже почти оформил.   
\- Уберись, - шепчет Дэ, отталкивая склонившуюся над грудью голову. – Сва-ах... ли...  
Его возмущенные недорывки лежащего на локтях по обе стороны от его голого тельца Ёнчжэ уже не стряхнут, так что он даже не прерывается поныть про «Ну давай» - только ржет про себя, приятнейшим образом обслуживая по очереди оба сосочка: целуя тихо, как партизан, облизывая беззвучно, как если бы муж нуждался в инкогнито.   
Он ублюдочный, просто муж-подонок – Дэ обидно до слез потом, когда Ёнчжэ лезет обратно вверх целоваться. Подонок еще его голову пальцами поворачивает, как ему самому больше хочется, и, глубоко целуя супруга, Дэ дергает ногами, силясь выбраться из бутерброда бедер Ёнчжэ, в захват которого тот хитро загнал свою отвлеченную сосочкотерапией жертву.   
Чем-то похоже на дежавю: когда Дэ вместо того, чтобы дать по морде, с энтузиазмом терпит супружеские нескоромные поцелуи, холодок на жирно покрытой слюнями груди (скользит, потом слипается, когда Ёнчжэ прижимается к нему своей голой кожей) и пристроившуюся нежно жамкать ягодицы руку.   
\- Убери, убери, убери, - слышит истеричный шепоток Ёнчжэ, пока его отпихивают от славной попы хозяйские руки. – Кому говорю... Ну Ёнчжэ-э-э...  
\- Ну давай, - отбивается Ёнчжэ, наступая на мужа, чтобы опрокинулся на подушку. – Ну му-у-уж...   
Ему так приятно быть телом, которое Дэ обнимает, страдая от избытка пошлости в поцелуе, растекшемся на пару вязких, тягучих, как слюна, обмен которой производится рот в рот, минут.   
Хитрец. Он завлек мужа танцевать танго для двух языков, жарко показывая страсть танца, и, когда Дэ отпадывал подышать, гипнотизировал его жгучим взглядом «Круто, но... мы можем лучше»  
Поглубже вдохнув, Дэ руками на шее притягивал его к себе и открывал рот, как наряженную цветами танцплощадку в десять вечера, впуская в нее Ёнчжэ и встречным движением протискиваясь в...  
А потом с его жопы поползли трусы, оголяя прекрасные половиночки, и он сжал мягенькую ткань пальцами в кулак, в губы мужа умоляя:  
\- Не надо... я не буду, Ёнчжэ, пожалуйста.   
\- Ну давай, - спорил Ёнчжэ, нежно разглаживая поджавшиеся от судороги пальчики. Понукал: - Давай, муш-ш-ш...   
Трусики свои муженечек удерживал сжатыми коленками, упрямая пугливая скотина, но сколько угодно – Ёнчжэ уже хозяйничал где надо. Любуясь голеньким изогнувшимся на постельке мужем, раздвинувшим лапки пошире, он целовал и гладил нежную кожу, особенно внутри бедер – легкие царапины ногтями там загорались красными полосами, а венки трепыхались сям и там.   
Угрожая оставить проплешину, Дэ сжал пальцами черные мужнины волосы, но, подонок, тот любил риск, и бесстрашно припадал к венкам губами, посасывая их, и трассировал кончиком языка, полизывая.   
Может, что его держали за волосы, даже помогало Ёнчжэ делать все правильно и вовремя: Дэ явно не рассчитывал, что есть еще нечто за гранью удовольствия глубочайшего минета, поэтому, умирая, хорошо так, больно эти волосы сжал сильнее – когда ирод бессердечный с полным ртом начал затягивать, как пылесос, всю периферию в себя.   
Лежа между коленок мужа, он мог тихо выплакивать слезы от удушья, но все молча. После пары-тройки заходов с козырной вакуумной техники, муж отстал, волосы отпустил, и Ёнжэ слышал, как его бессильная-безвольная рука шлепнулась на матрас.   
Так сказать, карт-бланш, получив который Ёнчжэ взялся за то, что ему дается особенно хорошо – массаж супружеской красоты кулачком и полирование фаберже языком.   
\- А-а-а... – простонал Дэ, прикрыв согнутыми коленками жирно обласканное интимное место. Снизу вверх глядя на снимающего с себя последнее и выбрасывающего с кровати Ёнчжэ, он завел пластинку ныть с начала: - Давай не будем... Не хочу я-я-я...  
Ёнчжэ бухнулся на него сверху, как всегда озорной:  
\- Давай будем? Ну му-у-уж... – кое-что, чем он потерся о бок голенького Дэ, вызвав еще больше смущения, изнывало без супружеской ласки.   
Почуяв в этом кое-что проблеск надежды, Дэ быстро перевернулся лицом к супругу, обнял это ладонью и припал к губам.   
Ну хорошо, Ёнчжэ повторил все то же самое.   
\- Давай, - оторвался Дэ и, глядя из темноты большими блестящими глазами, предложил: - давай поцелуемся и просто подрочим.   
Писюлик Ёнчжэ притяно потеребили, намекая, что будет отлично.   
Он покивал. Потом встал на коленки, намекая, что просьба красна платежом так же, как и долг. Стыдно помигав пару раз, Дэ неловко длинными пальчиками схватился – и под животом Ёнчжэ заскользили серебристые волны прибоя.   
Серебристый прибой весь подгонял в нем кровь к одному месту, и Дэ должен был все чувствовать, а поэтому не стал бы винить его?   
Не стал бы?   
Ох, Дэ еще как завозился, опрокинутый на спину, всхлипывал в поцелуй, которым его задавили, и выпрашивал:  
\- Ну не надо, не надо, а-а-а... – как карандаш повышенной твердости, супружеский трущийся писюн нагонял страха.   
\- Чего не надо-то? – шепотом возмутился Ёнчжэ. – Я ж ничего не сделал...  
Святая правда. Это вот после он раздвинул ноги Дэ коленками, быстро облизал пальцы и ими, обслюнявленными, загладил сосредоточие девственности бедного всхлипывающего мужа.   
Супружеские ласки ох какие сложные были, если сравнивать с пьяным пятничным блядованием по не носящим трусов бабам.   
\- Нисколько не приятно, - ныл Дэ в голую грудь Ёнчжэ, который держал его за плечи, жалостливо прижимая к себе. – Не-е-т, все равно...   
\- А ты прислушайся к себе, - демонил Ёнчжэ. Хер ли тут сделаешь. Даже с лубрикантом у него не получалось затронуть ни одной струны, ковыряя в мужниной испуганной душе. – Ну Дэ...   
Ёнчжэ бросил свое неблагородное занятие трахать девственную попу супруга пальцем и подтянул тело к себе на коленки. Целовал большие, мокрые от слез губы, гладил его руки и ноги.  
Шептал:  
\- Красивый, - глядя в дрожащие глаза, умалчивая, что «а если выебать, то вообще ахуенненько...».   
Дэ нечаянно икнул, смотря в извиняющиеся глаза скотины-мужа, член которого живее всех живых потыкивался в поясницу. Потом опустил взгляд и сказал:  
\- Давай, - может, после у него отобъет голод до голого Ёнчжэ и чувствовать везде его настырный гладкий писюн.   
Спрятав шок с лица подальше, Ёнчжэ разложил супруга на кровати, как всегда хотел: бесстыжей звездочкой, стыдным нараспашку – и перед носом все еще иногда подвсхлипывающего Дэ облачился в гондон.   
Защекотало у обоих, когда Ёнчжэ пристроил кончик куда надо, но нагнулся – страх из бедненького Дэ надо было выцеловать, прежде чем...  
\- Хорошо? – тыкаясь в губы, Ёнчжэ спрашивал разрешения.   
\- Ага, - тряс головой муж.   
И подревывал.   
\- Я уже... немножко, - информировал Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ фидбэчил:  
\- А-аха... – на глазах садящимся голосом.   
\- Не быстро же? – Ёнчжэ думал, что контакт разрывать нельзя – коммуникация всего важнее. Он сам почувствовал, когда сделал больно, и почему-то от страха замер. – Дэ, уже почти все... скажи, что все хорошо.   
Закрыв глаза руками, супруг заревел на полную катушку, оставив Ёнчжэ паниковать и отрывать его пальцы от лица:  
\- Что? Больно?..   
Он сказал правду, уже было почти все, и Ёнчжэ ничего не придерживал, лежа сверху – с натугой, но входило само.   
А вот Дэ ревел:  
\- Нет, просто... просто ты сказал, что уже все, а оно все глубже и глубже, - заставляя Ёнчжэ охать от пронзительной нежности к недалекому мужу. Или не только. – Так странно себя чувствую... И мне больно. Немножко больно.   
Почему-то именно своему мучителю Дэ торопливо изливал сводящие с ума ощущения – но жалость получал, поглаживание по головке получал и нежные поцелуи по лицу и шее тоже.   
На пробу Ёнчжэ изобразил малюсенькую фрикцию, чем вызвал у мужа новый приступ ужаса:  
\- Ёнчжэ... оно это... я не, - от микродвижения жопа снова заболела, а внутри вызрел пузырь преступной похотливости и тут же лопнул.   
Хитрожопый супруг, наверно, что-то прознал про половое, охватившее Дэ до кончиков поджавшихся на ногах пальцев, потому что включил свой трогательный бред:  
\- Это не оно, а я. Сейчас будет хорошо. Если дашь мне двигаться – будет отлично, - с самого начала не переставая по-тихому (и по чуть-чуть) совершать свои микро-фрикции.   
Успокаивающе, медленно и вкусно отвлекая Дэ самыми сладкими и заботливыми супружескими поцелуями-посасываниями.  
Продолжающий реветь Дэ вытащил руки погладить его спину и залился сильнее, почувствовав, как сильно двигаются под кожей мышцы. Как будто Ёнчжэ плавает или что-то в этом роде...   
\- Чего ты теперь ревешь? – шепотом осведомился Ёнчжэ у глупого мужа, который вздыхал и жался к нему.   
\- Не знаю-ю-ю, - из глаз Дэ лилось, и теперь по какому-то вообще не относящемуся к боли поводу. Когда муж останавливался пыхтеть над ним, сразу начинало чего-то не хватать, что он сам скукоживался и выпрашивал: - Ёнчжэ же...   
Ёнчжэ поржал и начал заново. Сильно наклонил голову налево и целовал мужа так, сбоку, поддразнивая пухленькие детские губки.   
Если дурачок думал, что секс тесно обнявшись, приятный и нежный – это все, что можно друг с другом делать, то Ёнчжэ ему покажет, как он не прав.   
Вытащив своего довольного дружочка, Ёнчжэ за красивые грабельки стащил супруга к кровати и пихал, пока он не встал как надо: жопкой к нему, руками в матрас.   
Переступал ногами от смущения, заставляя половиночки покачиваться.   
Дэ думал, что опять будет больно, но прекрасный муж так отшлепал его по жопе, что он очухался уже с похотью и его членом в себе – и, наконец, прекратив реветь, стал производить другие звуки.   
Звуки, которых Ёнчжэ ждал. Звуки прекрасные для слуха, особенно выстанываемые таким нечеловечески роскошным голосом, какой у мужа.   
Шлепки по ягодицам – это аплодисменты. Несчастненький Дэ, подталкиваемый в спину, иногда из-за звериного энтузиазма супруга разъезжался на матрасе, старался собрать себя обратно и как-нибудь найти руку, чтобы не забыть потеребить и свой жаждущий писюль.   
Это Ёнчжэ и подорвало окончательно. Он столкнул супруга с себя на кровать (Дэ ничегошеньки не понял), проскрипел:  
\- Нахуй эту резинку, - и вышвырнул в темноту то, что с раздражением содрал с себя.   
Дэ смотрел на него в шоке. Именно так, с открытым ртом, его снова завалили на спину, но ноги задрали как-то неприлично высоко.   
\- Ай, - пронзительно возмутился Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ просто заткнул его губами.   
И дальше он был предоставлен самому себе – грыз кулаки, чтобы не взвизгивать под особенно жесткими выпадами Ёнчжэ, скукоживался, как креветка, когда становилось слишком и хотелось выть в голос, разгибался обратно, если его задницу тащил довольный муж.   
Ёнчжэ только поржыкивал, стирая пот со лба, и сношался активнее с безумно ароматным супругом, который начал распространять какой-то пряный запашок, под собственное задушенное постанывание подрачивая красивенький член. Найдя лишнюю точку опоры в стене (пяткой), Дэ доводил себя до оргазма красивой ручкой, и за то, что он не стеснялся нескромной позы и развратно охать, Ёнчжэ нахлонился его засосать.   
Не отходя от кассы получил заряд супружеской любви себе на соски, стер сползающую густую непристойность пальцем и засунул себе в рот, улыбаясь – вкусненький муж, как он и подозревал.   
Только Дэ было стыдно, он тянул руки, просил хотя бы не облизывать, хотя бы не его пальцы тащить в рот – из поцелуя он уже и так чувствует противный белковый вкус спермы.   
Конечно, Ёнчжэ сделал по-своему. Он дошел до финиша за счет кулака и испоганил быстро поднимающийся живот задохнувшегося Дэ жирными каплями.   
Долбаный извращенец повозил кончик натруженного инструмента возле пупка, смешивая, как жидкие масла, а потом всунул на место, заполнив бедную опухшую жопку Дэ пульсирующим от удовлетворения орагном. 

 

\- Эй, это что... кровь??? – взметнулся Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ ошалело заморгал.   
Поднял руку и пальцем коснулся ноздри – под носом поехала какая-то теплая жижа.   
\- Тебе плохо? – спросил Дэ, наколняясь над мужем с ваткой, стирая из-под носа красное, переворачивая и стирая заново, свежей стороной.   
Супруг пялился на него как идиот, как после сотрясения, молчал и мигал, уворачиваясь от ваты.   
Куда делся нежный Дэ, ревущий от прекрасного, страстного семейного секса? Почему на Ёнчжэ смотрит другой Дэ, суровый, прилизанный и с ваткой?   
\- У тебя бывает высокое давление? – пристает дотошный Дэхён. – Если нет, то это вегетативное, все равно серьезно...   
Член Ёнчжэ сейчас взорвется, как пузырь с бычьей кровью. Может, правда давление, что у него в ушах гудит, а на стоящего перед ним Дэ он поглядывает взглядом волка.   
\- С этим надо в больницу, - трещит Дэхён, заткая ноздрю новой порцией ваточек. – Я же не врач, чтобы тебе что-то полезное сказать.   
\- Не надо говорить, - хрипит Ёнчжэ.   
Разговаривай телом, оно классное: стройненькое, жопастенькое, что хоть сейчас лепи такие ягодицы из гипса.   
Муж выглядит как всегда лучше всех даже в домашних джинсах и старом кардигане.   
Ёнчжэ раздвигает коленки, вроде рефлекса: сбивает Дэ с ног, помогает упасть вожделенной жопкой себе на бедра.   
Посмотрев секунду на бесстыжее лицо с ватой в ноздре, как носорог, Дэхён бьет по роже в первый раз за издевательство и разыгрывание отходящего гипертоника – а он-то, идиот, разволновался за несерьезного супруга.   
Перетерпев пощечину стойко, Ёнчжэ все равно предлагает то, что он давно уже предлагает, за красивую руку втаскивая Дэхёна выше по ногам, ближе к поясу.   
Посмотрев чуточку поменьше в этот раз на в край бесстыжую рожу, второй раз Дэ отоваривает его за блядские наклонности (но больше за то, что он ягодицами чует каменный хуй, и на него-то присесть муж и призывает).   
Без перерыва Ёнчжэ получает в третий раз за то, что ничего не понял в первые два.   
В четвертый раз упрямого Ёнчжэ, вцепившегося в мужа, чтобы не смог встать, бьют от обиды и бессилия.   
Впрочем, как в пятый и шестой.


	12. Special: the whitest white of DH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cloud #9: cleared  
> cloud #10: cleared  
> cloud #11: cleared  
> cloud #12: cleared  
> cloud #13: cleared
> 
>  
> 
> cloud #99: we might get it wrong
> 
>  
> 
> from '98  
> did you got CD's with Brian?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhO-4cCQSUU

Как один из сосунков его любимой кошки, которая как будто приволокла его в зубах за шкирку и бросила на матрас, почти голенького, рогаликом, бедненький муж досыпал самый сладкий сон бездельника между девятью и десятью утра, пока Ёнчжэ смотрел, как солнце светит ему в жопу и нагревает трусы цвета елочной хвои.   
Если пошоркать согнутым пальцем, они теплые – видимо, на улице подмораживает, открытые на полную катушку батареи жарят, и Дэ вылез из любимого одеяла, которое обычно у него не отобрать.   
Если трогать трусы подольше, чего доброго он вообразит спросонья, что Ёнчжэ все, что было вчера, помнит, и, хоть Ёнчжэ и помнит (заслуженный алкашонок, которого двумя бутылками вина не уложить), вместо хватания за жопку он будит супруга почесыванием спинки.  
Приятным аж до мурашек, которые в изобилии разбегаются вдоль изогнутого крендельком хребта Дэхёна, чье неспящее присутствие добавляет нотку пикантной неловкости в минутку, задумывавшуюся быть утренней лаской.   
До красных полос Ёнчжэ чешет и чешет, от плеч до поясницы, думая, что такой вот робкой скотины еще поискать надо, и что (кроме винишка) способно выбивать из него дурь?  
Первым же трехсекундным перерывом в свинячьем чесании Дэхён пользуется, чтобы подскочить на кровати и сесть, забрав за собой в виде подола все одеяло. Нервишкам начёсанной спинки до сих пор так приятно, что по телу бегут судороги – точно так вздрагивает кошка, только, возможно, от не до конца вытравленных блох.   
За спиной от оставленного голым (в одних трусах) без одеяла мужа расходится характерный для человека четвертой группы крови предупреждающий смрад, и Дэхён, разлепив сохшиеся губы, молвит доброе слово поприветствовать драгоценнейшего супруга, эмира Бухари и калифа (ваше)Местопотнамии:  
\- Доброе утро... – облизывая что-то вроде крови на метвецки-синюшных от вчерашнего винишка губах.   
По неозвученному мнению Ёнчжэ, утро могло бы быть добрее, если бы кто-то лежал в своих елочных трусах смирно и рядом (часов до двух), а не собирался вставать: Дэхён, посчитав, что хриплым «добрутром» рассчитался с супружескими (добрососедскими) формальностями, поднялся – ничего не зная, что за его спиной добрейший супруг соединил концы одеяла и зажал в кулаке.  
И что сработает не хуже резинки в рогатке.   
Когда Дэхён зарядил себя в нее, полиэстеровое текстильное чудо с синтепоновой душой отстрелило его назад точно с такой же энергией, с которой он хотел свалить от супруга, а Ёнчжэ сразу же лапищи подставил.   
Глядя сверху вниз на перевернутого муженечка в колыбели свои рук, деликатно улыбался, не выставляя напоказ чью-то глупость, даже смахивал серебристые волосы с расширившихся и заблестевших от досады глаз, совсем не намекая, что кто-то вот дурень, а к нему посмотрите как ласково.   
\- Чё ты так стесняешься-то? – спросил Ёнчжэ, поворачивая лицо обиженного на одеяло супруга за подбородок пальцами – он видел в фильмах, что такое работает. – Вчера что-то было, а я не помню?   
Для лежащего ничком Дэхёна, у которого день начался по-дурному и стыдно (он всегда так начинается, если стыдно и по-дурному отходить ко сну) и коленка Ёнчжэ больно упиралась в поясницу, вчера было не «что-то», а натуральный апокалипсис для его викторианской гордости...  
Похмельная голова его начинает ныть в сто раз невыносимее, когда он себя убеждает, что пытался только посовать свой банан с виноградами в мужнину руку, и все-всешеньки, когда они покрылись бы сливками, умница Дэ сказал бы «стоп».  
«Истина, не вызывающая сомнений», - натурально посмеиваясь черными блестящими глазами, Ёнчжэ заглядывает под руку, которую Дэ приложил к лопающемуся с похмелюжки лбу.   
Скотина игривая: его руки убирает, свои прижимает – они у него отличные, прохладные, но Дэхён все равно смотрит мсительно.   
И ладно бы он зюзю-муженька излюбил немножко, по-взрослому, так нет: когда понял, что Ёнчжэ ни спереди ни сзади, Дэхён (недалеко от него ушедший в своем собственном опьянении) оттащил его на его край кровати, укрыл одеялком и отстал от человека.   
\- Раз вчера было, - предполагает Ёнчжэ (почему-то счастливый, хотя... он помнит все, кроме того, кто раздевал Дэ до трусов и где их одежда), - то... я был «супер» или «охуенно»?   
\- Чего? – выдыхает ошалевший Дэхён, выпучивая огромные глазищи на павлина-супруга. – Ах... ты...   
Он бьет жопу-мужа кулаком в плечо, а потом... как-то совестно бить человека, который к тебе так жмется, как щеночек.   
А ты лежишь, по факту, в его руках и голой спиной на его голых коленках.   
\- Дорогой муж... – издалека подбирается Ёнчжэ, трусливо поднимя голову только когда уже все, точно понятно, что бить больше не будут, и рука Дэ замерла на его плече. И ловит сюрпрайзом: - Доброе утро!   
Стремительно наклоняясь: его хитрющая морда приближается, как приземляется обратно на поверхность первая reusable ступень Фалькона, неустрашимо, неумолимо и волнительно, так что Дэ спешит отгрызть сушенку на фиолетовых губах – рот-то надо открыть...   
Не из вредности или шутки ради (какие шутки... уже, поди, часов восемь беспоцелуйных набралось) Ёнчжэ промазывает мимо, утыкаясь носом в шею:  
\- Зубы надо перед этим чистить, вообще-то, - упрекает мужа с губами фиолетовыми, как будто всю ночь ел ежевику.   
Но и обижаться не поволяет, заглаживая ему мерзнущие бока своими руками, которые всегда идеальной температуры для прикосновений. Идеальные для почесывания, они разгоняют по груди Дэ толпу мурашек, обкладывающих белыми точечками даже попрозрачневшие соски – когда Ёнчжэ осторожненько пользуется ногтями, чтобы делать приятно валяющемуся на его ногах телу.   
Теплота голой кожи, белизна ее, что это все мужнины шуточки, так только он может (на самом деле кроме запаха Ёнчжэ он научился узнавать его дыхание, в котором слашно хрип курильщика и ни то ни се, но узнаваемый голос), что десять утра или стыдно так балдеть просто потому, что это он, но у Дэ мозги из пластилина, хотя Ёнчжэ в последний раз поцеловал его восемь часов назад или даже больше.   
\- Какое сегодня число? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ (ну может... у него же нет офиса, в который можно ходить, чтобы узнать, что на календаре).   
\- Вторник, - в своем ответе Дэхён уверен.   
Значит, это было воскресенье – когда Ёнчжэ вынудил его кощунственно отозваться о кошкиных детях, уничтожил его одеяло и удачно сходил ва-банк, вызвав как язва жгучие поцелуи и неистовое кувыркание на кровати.   
Не могло не показаться, что джентльменом Ёнчжэ побыл предостаточные сорок восемь часов и пора бы...   
\- А ты... куда-то... – нерешительно предположил Дэ, снизу вверх глядя на мужа странным взглядом – будет обидно, если у Ёнчжэ снова дела до вечера.   
Его сцепленные на шее дорогого супруга замочком руки опять свела какая-то непонятная судорога: замочек не расцепился, но, давя на Ёнчжэ, потянул вниз вроде несерьезно, а вроде решительно – оставалось только наклониться.   
Просто лицом к лицу. Дэхён думал, что во рту у обоих одинковая помойка выдохшегося соберне ковиньон, а у него у самого вообще губы шероховатые, как кора, и обкусанные, нуждающиеся в бальзаме...  
Ёнчжэ был им. И влагой животворящей, и антибиотиком для трещины, из которой сочится кровь.   
Он закончил трепетным поцелуем любящего мужа в щечку, снова стряхнул серебристые волосы со всего, что могло бы захотеться поцеловать дополнительно, назад и заговорил задумчиво:  
\- Я знаю, как решить нашу проблему... – Дэ, во-первых, смотрел стремно из-за надуманной «проблемы», во-вторых пытался привстать и чмокнуть Ёнчжэ, пока он бестолково треплется. – Обоснованно с точки зрения минимизации дискомфорта «жены» во время секса назначить «мужем» того, у кого... писюлька меньше.   
Закончив мысль, он взял мужа за руку и переплел пальцы. Кроме того, что рука Дэ была красивее, его ладонь была больше. Совсем немного, но длиннее.   
\- Пха-ха-ха... – рассмеялся Дэхён.   
От души. Он продолжал ржать, когда встал, вренул упавшее на пол одеяло на кровать и пошлепал в туалет писать и чистить зубы.   
И даже оттуда, кажется, смеялся тоже. 

 

Ответственный человек ответственный во всем (особенно в том, чего не умеет): Дэхён «готовил» завтрак – с изящнейшей деликатностью, красивой спиралькой, отделил четыре сосиски от кожурки, уложил их на тарелочку и отправил в микроволновку.   
Получил на выходе восьмисот ватт на две минуты четыре раздувшихся и лопнувших мясных куска, которые обгадил плевочками красного, как кровь, кетчупа – за что куривший у окна Ёнчжэ, разумеется, матерно восхвалил его удивительные руки, в которых все спорится.   
Дэхён «готовил» дальше: вскрыв консерву, при помощи ножа и вилки перенося как одну из своих драгоценных пробирок, выложил половинку персика на красивую тарелочку с зеленым узором и, утонув в консервной банке опять, нацеливался на следующий.   
Всего их там плавало что-то около шести.   
Когда он по воздуху ножом и вилкой довез вторую половинку персика до тарелочки, первой на ней уже не было, а Ёнчжэ курил в окно, рассматривая изморось на газоне внизу.   
А по подбородку у него тек сладкий сиропчик.   
Ладно. Дэ же не будет из-за одной штучки сердиться.   
Когда он в дрожащих руках прибуксировал на тарелку третий полуперсик, второго на ней уже не было тоже.   
Невомутимый Ёнчжэ досасывал последние миллиметры перед фильтром, глядя в окно взглядом Наполеона.   
На подоннике было накапано сладким персиковым сиропом.   
Ладно. Дэ отвернулся и нарочно громко позвенел ножом о вилку как занятый гарпунированием одной из четырех оставшихся в консерве скользких козявок-половинок.   
А потом резко обернулся.   
Давясь, Ёнчжэ жрал бедный персик из ладони и глотал почти не жуя, задирая черненькую преступную башку к потолку, чтобы проходило лучше.   
\- Попался... – зловеще прошелестел Дэ в ухо.   
От страха Ёнчжэ подавился и закашлял. Он уперся задом в подоконник, когда отступать стало некуда. Алкающий кары супруг дернул его к себе за руку, невероятным образом перевернул на своей коленке, как-то умудрившись сбалансировать и не уронить, а потом вразумлял негодяя многочисленными ударами по маленьким ягодичкам – сначала хорошо по левой, а потом еще лучше по правой.   
Извращенно мило и иронично, что рука у него тяжелая.  
А шлепал по сраке он с праведным азартом наказующего.   
Ёнчжэ слез с коленки, на которой его пороли по жопке, со страшной обидой в душе и попытался натянуть джинсики чуть не до подмышек, ерзая в них, чтобы укротить жжение в бедненьких отбитых ягодичках.   
Когда он посмотрел на Дэ, в его глазёнках мелкого ворёнка блестели зеркала двух ночных озер, и в них можно было разглядеть отражения жестокого, тиранического супруга.  
Глядя на смутившегося, растерявшегося Дэхёна, Ёнчжэ постарался еще сильнее – и через полторы секунды его щеку оросила прекрасная, жирная слеза, выкатившаяся и выразительного левого глаза.   
Правый не менее прекрасный глаз, с некоторой заминкой, родил еще одну.   
Варвар немытый, муж сжал Ёнчжэ руками и принялся извиняться за свою грубую натуру, припадая сочными губёхами к мокрым щечкам, буквально выпивая соленые ручейки обиды, которую нанес по малоумию и отсутствию чувства юмора.   
Ёнчжэ подставлял лицо (особенно приятно, когда, уговаривая не плакать из-за него, Дэхён целовал уголки глаз и трясся, когда его задевали жирно мокрые, как можжевеловые ветки в росе, ресницы), но не жопку: от своих отшлепанных ягодичек отгонял мужа, как от раны, прикрывал оскорбленное место ручками.   
\- Ёнчжэ... помидорочка... – выдохнул кающийся Дэхён, яростно цепляющийся приголубить собственноручно отбитые томаты. – Ну дай... Дай пожалеть, пожалуйста...   
Вздутые восемьюстами ватт трупики сосисямб околевали на столе до усохших хвостиков, а Ёнчжэ нагло висел на муже, обняв его за шею, нюхал серебристые волосы и балдел от того, как ласково глядят и жамкают его потерпевшую попочку...  
И думал: а нахрена ему так сильно нравится-то?   
К добру ведет этот ли путь.


	13. the blonding whitest of DH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мужих из нулевых приехал на роллсройсе - покорять  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMk1wBPiUIo&list=RD4JkIs37a2JE&index=4
> 
> He's lo(a)th ful

Лебезить было не в привычках Чона, но, кажется, этим он и занимался.   
\- Морковку... – Ёнчжэ протянул руку.   
\- Морковку, - с подхалимской готовностью Дэ вложил мокрый овощ, который почистил и помыл, ему в ладошку и застыл за плечом мужа наблюдать священнодейство – как оранжевые витаминные стружечки морковки появляются из терки и падают на нежнейшую перинку из натертых вареных яичек.   
Из дерьма и своей изобретательности Ёнчжэ мог забабахать необыкновенный салатик, неизвестный ни одной кулинарной книге: на морковку немножко красного тонко нашинкованного лучка, потом куриного копченого мяска, забросать все сухариками, которые Ёнчжэ прикупил к пиву, и посыпать тертым сырком.   
Блестя восхищенными глазами, Дэхён наблюдал, как подрастает слоеная башенка из тертых продуктов, и, забывшись, иногда слишком сильно сжимал руками жопки мужа под джинсиками, от которых больше минуты (что-нибудь почистить) не отлучился после того, как вымолил у отшлепанного Ёнчжэ-помидорки себе прощение.   
\- Куда лезешь, - заругался Ёнчжэ. И настукал по руке, которая хотела вытащить кусок курицы, высунувшийся из-под сырного покрывала.   
\- Оно падает же, - объяснил свою заботу о курице Дэхён и, не сумевший своровать из тарелки, укусил супруга в плечо, в переживанях своих не особо видя разницу между ним и мясом.   
Такого крутого Ёнчжэ, который из говен умеет приготовить конфеточку, хотелось покушать тоже, пожевать его, как стейк, посасывая соки.   
Рассеянный Дэхён где-то на интуитивном уровне нашел позу еще лучше, сомкнув руки на животе прекрасного мужа: его волшебные жопочки, прижатые к паху, находились в полной безопасности, спине было тепло от груди Дэ, а разговаривать через плечо было просто удобно.   
\- Ой, - сказал Ёнчжэ, отряхивая руки от сыра, - я не посолил...  
\- А по-моему нормально, - не согласился Дэхён, посасывая супругу шею.   
Может, мыться с утра надо... Но на его вкус в самый раз солоно, чтобы с растущим аппетитом продолжать прикусывать Ёнчжэ, разыскивая, где у него вкуснее всего.   
\- Жрать садись, - оборвал Ёнчжэ.   
\- Жрать сажусь, - ответило послушное эхо.   
Дэ извиняющимся образом потер супружескую шею со следами зубов и уселся за стол.   
Правда, потом вскочил вытряхнуть свои сжавшися до размера дождевых червей сосиски (замерзший кетчуп был их кровавыми кишочками) в мусорное ведро – но это быстро.   
Забрал ложку у Ёнчжэ он как примерный котик, ей, как лопатой, вытащил как минимум четвертину «салатика» с тарелки и отправил в рот.   
Жуя, улыбался в рубашку Ёнчжэ, который от умиления прижал его головой к плечу – может, не так уж хорошо он готовил.   
Только супруг жрал штиблеты от ботинок (если с кетчупом), и поэтому делал Ёнчжэ внутренне счастливым.   
\- Как давно тебя водили в кино? – спросил Ёнчжэ, отковыривая на ложку салатика и пальчиком подгоняя в нее курочку.   
\- Тви гова навад, - отчитался Дэ. Мы с овнокувниками...  
Ёнчжэ отмахнулся от истории, как писечку-хиккикомори выгуливали интерны, напоили вискарем, который мужу нельзя, и бросили спать в караоке, негодники.   
\- Пойдем сегодня, - просто заключил Ёнчжэ, - Ты и я. А... а-а-а...  
Как малому дитятку, показывал, что надо открыть ротик – салатик в ложке подъехал к воротам и сигналит.   
\- А-а-а... – Дэ корячился заглотить ложку и ничего не наронять на коленки Ёнчжэ, который зачем-то уселся не напротив, а рядом, плечом к плечу. Он взглянул на треть оставшегося «салатика» и забеспокоился: - А твы павиму ниев... Давай ев...  
Не осознавая, что кормит своего Змия, Дэхён поддел ложечку:  
\- А... а-а-а... – скормив супругу. Потом радостно прижался к его боку, давя лыбу – в кино пойдет... Потом вспомнил: - Ой, это же моя ложка...  
\- Да ладно, - поразился Ёнчжэ.   
И посмотрел так: а вчера я тебе гланды не вылизывал, что ли? А ты мне?   
Инфантильный гад.   
Какая, к чертям, ложка.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Дэхён, которого гладили по серебристой макушке. – Тогда ты доедай, - он с тоской взглянул на ложку оставшегося салата и вздохнул. – А мне надо в душ.   
\- А мне? – тут же спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Конечно, тоже надо, - спокойно разрешил Дэ хозяину дома. – Я не больше получаса займу...   
И ушел.   
\- Ну и подонок, - проборомтал Ёнчжэ, провожая глазами сочную жопочку. – Ума как в... – и постучал по столу кулаком.   
А еще какой-то там доктор. 

 

Дэ намыливался и фыркал – радостно: в кино пойдет. Вот бы посмотреть боевичок...  
Какой у него заботливый муженечек, прям ангел, слезу прошибает... Или это шампунь.   
На работу неохота – тут он пригрелся: кормят, поят (винишком), целуют, раздевают...   
Ой.  
«Никакого секса, - убеждал себя Дэхён. – Это не по плану. Только не с ублюдком Ёнчжэ».  
С кем-то другим еще может быть, но этот же спит и видит, как залезть в трусы. Воображает себе, подонок, всякое до того, что у него кровища носом идет.   
Мерзкий тип.   
Бедный Дэ приседает в коленках от испуга (и распаренные жопочки обдает внезапным холодом), когда дверь кабинки за его спиной со стуком открывается – он поворачивается, готовый увидеть призрака.   
И лучше бы, наверно, самый страшный призрак, чем голый Ёнчжэ. Он прикрывает достоинство мотней полотенца, и Дэ, медленно сглатывая, опускает руку с мочалкой вниз, закрывая неприличные места от мужниного взора.   
\- Надо писюльки померять, - сообщает Ёнчжэ со страшным, как будто ему больно, лицом.   
И разматывает полотенце, и которого на пол душевой кабинки выскакивают кубики льда, сразу же становясь прозрачными под горячей водой.   
Не все: одну ледышку Ёнчжэ поймал в кулак и принялся растирать им писюн:  
\- Говорю, надо померяться срочно, пока я не отморозился, - на его лице человека, трущего пипиську людом, отражается вся боль человечества.   
\- Ты... – заикается Дэ, - ты тепленький?   
Почему такое неловкое слово пришло на ум... Ёнчжэ с той стороны кабинки скрипит зубами, как будто перетирает ими свой лед... И лучше уж лед во рту, чем на любимом месте.   
\- ТЫ ИДИОТ? – на ультразвуковых тонах переспрашивает Дэхён, втаскивая мужа внутрь за плечо.   
Но Ёнчжэ уворачивается от рассеивателя, который Дэ снял, чтобы облить и отгреть отмороженное место, бодается:  
\- Уйди... сначала давай меряться, - и бедненький пиписончик прикрывает ладошками, чтобы не разморозился.   
Дэ еще раз пробует развернуть за плечо и облить безумного страдальца горячей водой, но как оглашенный Ёнчжэ орет в стекло кабинки:  
\- ПОМЕРЯЙСЯ СО МНО-О-ОЙ... УМРУ ЕСЛИ НЕ БУДЕШЬ МЕРЯТЬСЯ-А-А...  
\- Да на, - злится Дэ, кидая рассеиватель на пол и приседая перед идиотом как «кю».   
Как нормальный, согнувшийся Ёнчжэ лицом близко наколоняется к гениталиям супруга и раздвигает пальцы крабиком, замеряя размерчики и вдоль, и поперк.   
Хотя непонятно, зачем: Дэхён грызет мыльную мочалку, чтобы не заржать – когда Ёнчжэ убрал ручки от своего стыда-срама, дураку бы стало понятно...  
Он его, наверно, отморозил себе навсегда, потому что такого маленького грустного писюлика Дэ не видел никогда, разве что у обезъянок – грустный маленький членик весь вжался в яички и свисал из них крохотным унылым хоботком.   
\- Твой же больше же, - призывал взглянуть объективно Ёнчжэ. – Померяй сам, если не веришь...   
Он тянул Дэ за руку, чтобы тот потрогал себя, раз ему не доверяет, а потом потрогал микроскопического дружочка Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да меньше, меньше, - успокоил Дэхён, из жалости сжав печальный пиписончик кулаком – он был холодный, как зимний ветер – и разрядил в Ёнчжэ струю рассеивателся.   
\- Ух, - трясся супруг, массируя грустное достоинство и перекатывая на ладони яички, - как хорошо... Он же станет нормального размера, да?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Дэхён, задушив смех.   
Откидывая остатки льда ногой к сливу, Ёнчжэ грелся еще немножко, раздираемый отсутствием идей. Дэ протянул ему мочалку, чтобы приложить к замерзшему куечку (вода бы застряла в ней, и отогревание пошло бы быстрее), но Ёнчжэ так встал перед ним, что стало понятно...   
\- Или мойся, как положено, - предупредил Дэхён, - или вылетишь отсюда.   
Тянувшаяся к интимным местам супруга потрогать, рука Ёнчжэ переместилась вверх на добрых тридцать сантиметров, когда он гавкнул:  
\- Чё вылупился? Шампунь прошу... – и протиснулся рядом с боком мужа к полочке взять бутылочку.   
Налил себе на голову столько, что взбитой пеной стал похож на льва. Потом, конечно, блуждая по кабинке с закрытыми глаами в поисках источника воды натыкался абсолютно везде на голого Дэ и канючил.  
\- Как же ты один-то моешься... – пожалел умственно отсталого Дэхён, смывая львиную гриву с головы прильнувшего к груди мужа.   
\- А можно тебя намылить? – вслух мечтал Ёнчжэ, фыркая носом.   
Совершенно неволосатый Дэхён (эпилированный во всех нескромных местах) был душевой няшкой и банной феечкой. По его телу было очень приятно размазывать гель «Апельсиновый цвет».   
\- Так, по-твоему, моют друг друга? – ухмыльнулся Дэхён.   
Его не мыли, его извращенно массажировали повсюду: от сисек до бедер Ёнчжэ везде прошелся ладонями, все помял десять раз. Триста раз нежно смыл водицей и еще трепетнее намылил по новой.   
\- Повернись, - попросил Ёнчжэ.   
С задранной от удовольствия головой Дэхён ответил:  
\- Неа... так мой.   
\- Ладно, - легко согласился Ёнчжэ.  
Он прижался и заскользил мыльными ладошками по лопаткам.   
Потом по упругим половиночкам, обмазывая их «Апельсиновым цветом». Во-первых, его оживший пиписун радостно приветстовал товарища, потираясь, заставляя лошка Дэ морщиться. Во-вторых, Ёнчжэ же не дурак.   
Нацеливайся на выполнимое – и приблизишься к несбыточному.   
Конечно, секс с распаренным мужем в душевой кабинке манил блудника Ёнчжэ, но льдом отмороил себе хер он не за тем: просто надо было открыть дверцы так, чтобы Дэ зажевал вату и не смог его выгнать.   
Бедному Ёнчжэ очень хотелось с супругом помыться, поглазеть на красивое тело и потрогать его бритые подмышки.  
\- Ты целоваться сюда пришел? – ругался Дэ.  
Когда смог вдохнуть – не в воде и без губ Ёнчжэ, который (хоть бы и передом, а не задом) загнал его в угол и засосал по самое не могу.   
Серый кардинал, неузнанный победитель, Ёнчжэ, каясь, склонил голову.   
И, каясь, чмокнул сисечку, подсосав горошек сосочка – хотитинехотити, а его дела шли отлично.   
А потом Дэ сказал:  
\- А теперь давай я тебя намылю... – и развернул сопротивляющегося Ёнчжэ спиной на грудь. 

 

\- Правильно, наряжайся, - одобрил валяющийся на кровати Ёнчжэ.   
Он жрал орешки из пакетика, сдувая полумокрую челку с глаза, и привередливым взглядом оценивал: как муж сменил белую рубашку на нежно-розовую (в кино же не на работу, чтобы в белой идти), потом розовую на темно-синюю (он же не гомик в розовом зимой).   
\- И про аксессуары не забудь, - каждый шаг одобрял Ёнчжэ.   
Орешки кончились, и он прибоижался к тому, чтобы запустить руку в джинсы, глядя, как муженек нацепляет на элегантную лапку серебряный браслетик.   
\- И лаком полейся, - раздавался его голос. Потом он раскашлялся, но все равно подбадивал: - А сверху одеколоном заполируй, вот так, пожирнее... Все равно нихера не чую из-за твоего ацетона, но НАДО...   
\- Чё ты издеваешься, - с улыбкой спросил Дэхён. – Завидуешь?   
Нисколько не обидевшись, Ёнчжэ одну из двух подушек поднял и положил на пояс, а по освободившемуся месту на кровати прохлопал, мол, присядь ненадолго.   
Ну, Дэ шлепнулся рядом – ждать комплиментов.   
И ведь дождался:  
\- Красивый, - хрипло похвалил Ёнчжэ (давно уже одевшийся в футболку и рваные джинсы), рукой погладив щеку улегшегося головой прямо на матрас невозможно пахнущего лаком для волос супруга. – Как ангел...   
Снизу на него смотрил большие теплые глаза растрогавшегося от похвал супруга, а Ёнчжэ наливался помидорным цветом и, прикрываясь подушкой, неудобно дрочил себе в джинсиках.   
Другой рукой Ёнчжэ убирал залакированные мертвые волосы с его лица и вешал на уши дальше:  
\- Всякий, кто взглянет на нас, сразу поймет, что ты мой...   
«Что я тебя жирно ебу каждый день, БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ», - про себя думал Ёнчжэ.   
Его яростные движения в трусах становились предательскими. И только бедняжечка Дэ как всегда тупил...   
Он показал кольцо на пальце:  
\- Ты же мой муж... Надо скаать спасибо Химчану за то, что они парные...  
\- АХА-А-А-А... – сипел Ёнчжэ, закатывая глаза в потолок. – Сказза-а-ать, да-а-а...   
Теплыми лапками по низу живота приближался оргазмик онаниста.   
\- Да чё ты там делаешь? – наконец, возмутился Дэ.  
И сдернул подушку с живота супруга. И покраснел.   
Ёнчжэ, сбивая шкафы, умчался в туалет, а Дэхён заливался стыдыщем – муж бесстыдно дрочил, глядя на него и улыбаясь в глаза.   
Потом он вообще закрыл руками лицо и со стоном упал на кровать, когда до него доперло, что Ёнчжэ намекал, что каждый встречный без всяких вопросов угадает в нем «жену».   
По пидарским идеальным рубашкам, залакированным волосам и бирюлькам на руках и шее.   
\- Ух... – Ёнчжэ появился в дверях. – Хух... ах...  
Чокнутый Дэ делал что-то странное: трепал пальцами волосы, как одержимый, разрушая прическу, а потом тер голову рукавом рубашки.


	14. Special: the absolute white of DH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL0pTo9Z_XU  
> я из ада восстану только чтобы шептать Джейми на ушко  
> какой он красивый   
> какой красивый  
> какой красивущий и давай еще альбом (в этом мире дураков) пролетящий неоцененным.   
> Но Джейми - гаднесс, и пред ним, ради него стоит восстать из ада (пожалуй, так стоит сделать еще ради Уильяма Бивена, любимого нашего Бюриала - что эти люди делают со звуком... гаднесс и гад, гад, гад)

\- Ты всегда был таким хулиганом?   
Ёнчжэ повернул голову на спинке кресла и растерянно переспросил:  
\- А? Я? – показав на себя пальцем, мол, как вообще тебе пришло в голову.   
В ответ Дэхён пожал плечами – натурально интересно, вот он и спрашивает. Почему-то не справившись о его кинематографических предпочтениях, Ёнчжэ купил билеты на первый сеанс, на который можно было успеть (впрочем, подумав, несложно было догадаться, зачем он так сделал) – и кино оказалось про вампиров.   
Обломав этого дружочка с поцелуями, Дэ из самого последнего ряда запросился на первый, заныв про то, что плохо видит.   
И, вместе с банками попкорна и стаканами колы, две фигуры на полусогнутых перебежали пустой зрительный зал, выбрав сидеть третий ряд.   
Сердитый Ёнчжэ громко хрустел попкорном, глядел в экран и морщился, мол, смотри давай, смотри во все глаза, смотри эту дрянь до усрачки – ради этого говна же ты отказался от поцелуев.   
Проблема номер один была в том, что с заднего ряда Дэ сбежал по причине небольшого доверия к себе самому. Ёнчжэ обязательно полез бы в трусы, и Дэхён знал, что должен был сделать, но вот что бы он на самом деле сделал...   
Вторая проблема в том, что вампирское кино в принципе не очень, на экране всегда ночь и ничерта не видно, а вот звук в третьем ряду просто убивает.   
Поумоляв мужа немножко тихим шепотом в плечо, Дэхён добился своего, и во второй раз перебежали в серединку, но поближе к концу. Если Дэ было так интересно смотреть, то Ёнчжэ решил, что пусть смотрит, а сам убрал подлокотник кресла, уложил на мужа ноги и начал спать.   
Так в пустом кинотеатре и завязалась беседа о личном. Подожрав свой попкорн (и подчистив за супругом), Дэхён рассеянно засунул указательный и средний пальцы в дырку на коленке рваных мужниных джинсов, спрашивая:  
\- Так ты всегда плохо себя вел?   
Он смотрел на лицо Ёнчжэ, который лежал с закрытыми глазами, забросив руки за кресло – но даже так умудрялся казаться наглым и саркастичным.   
Но внезапно муж ответил:  
\- Нет. В средней школе я был жирным отличником... Моя мама гордилась тем, что ее сын умнее всех.   
\- А что потом? – спросил Дэхён, когда смог разговаривать после «жирного».   
\- А потом я начал курить, пить и употреблять слова «пизда» и «нахер», - Ёнчжэ спокойно поменял ноги, положив левую сверху. – Ну и да... похудел.   
Бедный Дэхёнчик, которому одна вещь прямо покоя не давала, задумался. Потом все-таки спросил:  
\- А почему на тебя все женщины западают? – истории же известно, что бедному Дэ улыбается удача только когда он на свиданиях сидит с закрытым ртом, просто красивый.   
\- А ты уверен, что они западают? – Ёнчжэ открыл один глаз.   
Инстинкт уже начал игру, без его воли, поэтому Дэ отсканировал оценивающий взгляд.   
\- У-уверен, - пролепетал муженечек, которого только чувство собственного достоинтсва не пустило написать одной из баб, которые ругали Ёнчжэ на фейсбуке «говнюком» и «гандоном», как будто даже между собой дрались за право его унизить посильнее и чтобы он НАКОНЕЦ ОТВЕТИЛ – чёрный пиар работает почище светлого.   
\- Ну... – на самом деле Ёнчжэ не хотел бы объяснять, что он такого девкам делает, что они его ненавидят, но отстать не могут (вот шлюхи). – Хочешь, попробуй... Позаигрывай со мной.   
\- Где? – опешил Дэхён. На него смотрел прищуренный взгляд крокодила из воды, и ему уже стало неловко за свой большой нос. Он махнул рукой на пустые кресла: – Здесь? – а почти лежа развалившийся поперк кресла муж подзуживал и кивал. – Сейчас? – он же из-за Ёнчжэ, затравившего его «женой», стер корректор с прыща и оделся в толстовку (уверенности в себе резко поубавилось). Дрожащим голоском он проблеял: – Здравствуйте... Можно с вами познакомиться?  
Ёнчжэ затрясся и вывернулся из кресла поржать в ладошку – казалось бы, Дэ красавчик и – УЖЕ – муж, и как получилось, что его самооценка тоже нивелировалась в ноль перед напыщенной самоуверенностью, которой рисовался Ёнчжэ.   
\- Лучше не надо, - он покачал головой. – Потом пожалеете.   
\- Почему пожалею? – вывернул громадные глаза Дэ. Что-то понукало его принять ситуацию близко к сердцу – как если бы он на самом деле собрал всю свою трусость в кулак, чтобы не мешала, и решился подкатить к матёрому бабнику (но такому горячему) Ю Ёнчжэ. – Говорю же, что хочу познакомиться. Значит, ни о чём жалеть не буду.   
\- Как же, - дьявольски ухмыльнулся Ёнчжэ, вставая из кресла. – А если я вас... поцелую – и мне не понравится... То сразу же обиженный вид скорчите? По лицу мне захерачите, да?   
Обидненькие слова понемногу глушили свет в головёнке обдуряемого Дэ, но что-то он еще соображал – что его разводят целоваться после трех секунд «знакомства».   
И он пошел против системы, заявивив:  
\- Понравится, - уничтожая расстояние между хитро прищурившимся Ёнчжэ и собой.   
Всем нравится. Такими губами, как у него, только и соблазнять, и скромничка Дэ поворачивает голову, ловит мужнины глухие-ленивые губы с паникой: очень большая разница между Ёнчжэ, которого он знает, который мечтает затащить его в кровать, и этим пикап-мастером, который нахально ведет себя, как будто ему должны.   
Самооценки вообще уже нет, когда Дэхён отрывается:  
\- Ну как? Понравилось?  
И ему в рожу наглая харя сочувственно качает головой.   
\- Почему??? – Дэ же старался – рот открыл, чтобы в него язык посовали... но Ёнчжэ не захотел и пришлось ему самому ласкать мужа уже на чужой территории.   
Идеваясь, Ёнчжэ водил пальцем по лицу краснеющего Дэ, показывая:  
\- Нос слишком большой... И губы тоже... Даже глаза... Впрочем, глаза еще ничего, - и сочувственно улыбнулся.   
Обиднее всего, когда высмеивают тело – просто до дрожи. Умный внимания не обращает, злятся только чувствительные натуры.   
Только дураки злятся. Кто дерется – это вообще дно. Дэхён часто дышит, сжимая кулак под носом Ёнчжэ, трясется от желания врезать и наорать «На себя посмотри, придурок!» - иронично и удерживает только одно: заранее Ёнчжэ предположил, что его захотят побить.   
Плясать по его предсказаниям тоже неохота. Потом кажется, что он не совсем гандон, и Дэ зря вскипел – Ёнчжэ тянется целоваться снова, в этот раз ласковый, поглаживающий рукой его коленку.   
\- Ты целуешь меня потому, что это я? – робко уточняет Дэхён.   
Ему в ответ снова бессовестно мотают головой. И растаскивают бедра в сторону:  
\- Не поэтому, - издевается Ёнчжэ, и Дэ бесится еще мощнее, чем когда его назвали уродом носатым – ежели ему охота разок потрахаться, то можно просто расслабиться.   
«Носатого» тоже можно трахнуть. Отворили бы дырочку.   
\- Какая же ты свинья, - отпадывая, как после пробежки, в кресло (без сил и вымотанным) делится впечатлением Дэхён.   
Он приподнимает банку из-под попкорна и заглядывает на дно – хочется покушать и успокоиться.   
\- Я? – снова показывает себе на грудь Ёнчжэ. – Я тебе ничего не сделал. Ты сама пришла, сама предложила.   
\- Да? – взвизгивает Дэ. На него косятся с пятого ряда смотрящие муви про вампиров, и он продолжает сердитым шёпотом: - Обидно вообще-то. Про нос.   
С таким любопытством муж на него сбоку смотрит, что он поясняет:  
\- Мне до сих пор тычут этим носом. Говорят, что глаза как у коровы, губы как у коровы и нос как у верблюда.   
Вернувшийся в свое полулежачее положение Ёнчжэ иронично ржет. Потом вставляет:  
\- Но твои глаза и губы правда как у коровы... – не доводя супруга до слез, он замечает (как бы в скобках): - Но я бы почку продал, чтобы быть таким красивым.   
В конце же концов красота – понятие относительное. Относительно любви относительное.   
А Ёнчжэ слегка утоп в последние дни. В полумраке (под бомбезные звуки драки три-дэ стерео кинозала) он ковыряет под ногтями, обидчиво замечая:  
\- Ну ты тоже вел себя, как свинья... Я же не напоминаю...   
\- Когда это? – Дэхён чуть не скидывает с себя его ноги от... от неожиданности.   
Мама воспитывала его вежливым мальчиком. Даже к мужу он был – предельно – вежлив с самого первого дня. Потом его осеняет:  
\- Или ты про... про... – что, про вечные отказы раздеться и лечь под супруга на все готовеньким? – Так я не хочу снизу.   
\- Это я уже понял, - соглашается Ёнчжэ, который сам признался, что в детстве слыл отвратительно хорошо соображающим.   
И молчит, ковыряет ногти дальше. Кусает заусенцы. Вообще делет вид, что смотрит фильмец, от которого оталось минут десять.   
\- Про что тогда? – пристает Дэ. И торопит: - Что я тебе сделал?  
Упрямый муж если решил, что не будет отвечать – то он даже головой будет вертеть, чтобы Дэхён не смог вдавить его собой в кресло и стать пристрастным.   
На самом деле Ёнчжэ просто подумал, что не надо было даже заикаться – чтобы супруг не думал, что он обидчивый. Чтобы ничего не знал о его слабостях и не мог давить на болевые точки – поэтому он отводит взгляд от допытывыющегося лица, которое большими глазами заглядывает слева, снизу, справа и сверху:  
\- Что я сделал-то?  
«Ой, ладно», - морщится Ёнчжэ. Потом указывает пальцем на кольцо на руке мужа:  
\- Помнишь, как ты его на себя надел? Взял и на себя надел?   
\- Да ладно, - выдыхает Дэ, высовывающийся из кресла. – На такую ерунду надо обижаться?   
\- Я же перед тобой стоял, - обиженным голосом припоминает мелочи Ёнчжэ. – А ты взял кольцо, посмотрел такой... «а подходит ли размерчик» - И НА СВОЙ ПАЛЕЦ НАТЯНУЛ!!!   
С пятого ряда снова оглядываются на истеричный шепот – но никого не видят, в середине зала только пустые кресла.   
Ногой задрав вверх все подлокотники кресел, которые доставал, Дэ рукой отогнул последний под головой мужа и уронил его навзничь, под себя, продолжая тихо и возмущенно спорить:  
\- Да подумаешь, никто не заметил...  
\- Тебе рассказать, как Химчан СМОТРЕЛ??? – гневно шипел Ёнчжэ. – У него второй подбородок от внутреннего смеха трясся... Бан вообще как тварь ржал, до слез...   
\- Утички, - Дэ пародировал возмущенную форму губ супруга, раздавливая его своим телом.   
\- Даже Чунхон улыбался, - набрасывался Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да он всегда улыбается, - чмокал Дэхён, сжав в кулаке под горлом футболку обженного до усрачки супруга. – Надену я свое кольцо на тебя, если тебе так хочется...   
\- Дурак... – обреченно сдался Ёнчжэ.   
Дело даже не в кольце.   
Дело в той черной рубашке в белую полосочку, в черных стеклянных запонках, в букете желтых роз, которые держал Дэхён (и краснел), в том, что Енгук приперся в приджаке и бритый.   
Дело в настроении дня, который случается раз в жизни, но разве же валяющемуся на нем идиоту, целующемуся, пока в зале еще темно, объяснишь? 

 

В темноте бара кинотеатра Дэхён весело попивал коктейль и изучал содержимое телефона отлучившегося отлить Ёнчжэ.   
Муж спросил:  
\- Ты слабые коктейли пьешь? – и Дэ яростно покивал (изнутри огранизм как будто говорил: «А давай сегодня тоже скатимся?»). – Или лучше не надо? – контролько уточнил подозрительный Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я сам себе могу заказать, - агрессивно напомнил Дэ. Но быстро сдулся: - А дашь свой телефон? У меня деньги закончились...  
Так вот, он тапал по экрану телефончика супруга, увлеченно тянул из трубочки Сангрию (Ёнчжэ сказал: «Пх-х-х... На тебе, это просто подогретое винишко») и пучил свои большие глаза до невероятного.   
Конечно, не позвонить он выпросил телефон мужа – но до чего хотел добраться, до того так и не смог... Больно уж было палевно то, что он находил.   
И это не про сохраненные картиночки с шутками «за триста», вроде бегущего в маках голого мужика, вопящего «Алкоголизм – это просто». И не там, где собачка толкает котика на деревянном коне с надписью «Камтись к хуям» - не, у мужа в фолдерах имелась папочка «Не открывать», в которой... такой ужас.   
Дэхён, оглядываясь через плечо (воровато) на сидящих в баре людей, воткнул в уши наушник и включил ролик.   
Это, конечно, было самое что ни на есть порно.   
\- Какая мерзость, - комментировал увлеченный Дэ, глядя, как на экране дядя с огромным хером шлепает сисястую подругу... Но не по упругой попочке. И даже не по силиконовым титечкам... Дядечка знает свое дело, он ее прямо по рыхлым половым гу....   
\- Чё ты там сморишь? – заглядывает за плечо Ёнчжэ.   
Произведя грохот Зевса-громовержца, Дэ пытается упасть с высоченного барного стула, но чудом ухватывается за край столика.  
Железный стул все равно летит на пол. Бедняжка Дэ лучше бы умер и закрывает уши ладонями – джек наушников из телефона выдрало, мобильник откатился на пару метров – щас супруг его выебет так же громко, как звуки ебли англоговорящего порно разнесутся по бару.   
\- Хули ты расшвырялся, - ворчит Ёнчжэ, нагибаясь поднять. – Вообще-то айфон, хоть и старенький...  
Каким-то мистическим образом непотребное видео успело закрыться, пока Дэ боролся за жизнь, цепляясь за стол и стул – он понимает это, вырвав мобильник из рук мужа, протирающего потрескавшееся (еще до этого падения) стекло о свой живот:  
\- Нет, - лепечет Дэ... – Я звонил как раз, наушники вот надел... Айгу-у-у...   
Чё только не начнешь выделывать, когда где-то в колоде активированных приложений – плеер с поревом...   
\- Ничего, я щас... все хорошо, - Ёнчжэ, вернув стул мужа в стоячее положение, ловит губами трубочку своего «Секса на пляже», присаживаясь напротив. Он гнет бровь и усмехается, заглядывая – чё там муж тыкает трясущимися пальцами? – А поцелуй меня? – в открытую предлагает Дэхён.   
\- Здесь? – еще выше бровями удивляется Ёнчжэ, указывая на барную стойку.   
\- Просто супружеский поцелуй, - настаивает Дэ, убивая глазами апельсиновый коктейль, как будто он виноват – в том, что не захотелось делить супруга с преувеличенным порно, в котором агрессивно шлепают писечку. – Ничего неприличного, просто поцелуй.   
И тянется, сжатыми, как куриная жопка, губами целуя муженечка.   
Потом приземляется задом на свой стул, охая:  
\- Фух... – очень странно целовать человека, который прячет (не особо прячет) в телефоне такое... и при этом парадоксально удивляться, какой он другой и хороший с ним (хоть один хрен неприличный до ужаса).   
\- Что мне в тебе нравится, - издалека начинает Ёнчжэ, похозяйски приобнимая супруга рукой за пояс, - это хер угадаешь, что в твоей башке творится...  
И тыкает пальцем в седой висок, просто выпадая в осадок, когда муж увиливает подальше, прикрывая рукой его телефончик:  
\- Ща... минутку...   
Дэхён одолжил чужой для легитимности. Торопясь, он тыкал в виртуальные кнопки набрать заметку:  
«Клянусь, что продам все свои бутылки по пятьдесят центов каждая, если сегодня спою мужа, чтобы заняться сексом.  
Подпись: ___»  
\- Какие такие бутылки, - жует губы Ёнчжэ, перечитывая раз в десятый – шиш цена этому заявлению... – На кой хрен тебе это...  
\- Подписывай, - торопит муж.   
Ножками сучит.   
\- Хах, - отзывается Ёнчжэ.   
Шиш цена – он же говорил. Но тыкает:   
«... чтобы заняться сексом  
Подпись: Ю Ёнчжэ»  
\- Доволен?  
\- Аха... – откликается Дэхён, пальцем отгоняя от стакана, который переворачивает в себя, веточку мяты.   
В этой вашей Сангрии сено плавает.   
\- Чё в этой башке творится, - поражается Ёнчжэ, снова тыкая пальцем в седой висок. 

 

Водительница такси, должно быть, повеселилась (отматерила): Дэ назвал адрес... и на середине дороги Ёнчжэ озарило, что неправильный:  
\- Вторая... – в семь вечера держась за голову, мычал Дэхён. – Линия вторая... чё там дальше? Тридцать семь?  
\- Это твой, что ли? – уточнил Ёнчжэ, икая в бок пальто. Его номер дома начинается с сотни, это сто процентов – и на ушко уточнял: - А у тебя есть...   
\- Тш-ш-ш, - Дэ пальцем на губах заткнул «средства контрацепции».   
Разъяренная таксистка выкинула их в районе дома номер «пятьдесят». Радостно икнув, Ёнчжэ (просто узнал окрестности) потащил мужа за подол пальто:  
\- Сюда-а-а-а-а... – к круглосуточному алкогольному. И внутри поприветствовал бабулю, которая когда-то мяла его сигаретные пачки по указке мужа: - З-здрасьти... ик!  
Вместе с ним супруг водил пальцем по стеллажу с винишком, но не мог помочь ничем:  
\- Ик! – ухватил Ёнчжэ чилийскую бутылку среднего ценового диапазона.   
Припадая к его куртке, супруг радостно заржал, поднимая большой палец вверх.   
\- Еще что-нибудь? – вежливо переспросила бабуля за кассой.   
С тоской Ёнчжэ посмотрел на видное место прилавка и выронил:  
\- Пре...  
\- Прекрасного вечера, - перебил Дэхён, пальчиком прикрывая мужу рот. – Досвидания-я-я...   
Они вывалились в зиму, напугав входящих покупателей круглосуточного.   
А теперь Дэхён водил носом, замечая:  
\- Свечками пахнет, - как на венчании...   
Что за муть?   
Ёнчжэ, сидящий напротив, с той стороны стола, пробудился ото сна, потом подергал пепельницу и сказал:  
\- Извини, это я навонял... – шывыряясь там окурком. Любопытный Дэ засунул нос тоже: залепливавший чилийскую бутылку кусочек воска супруг нечаянно подпалил кончиком сигареты, и он завонял. – Ща пройдет, - заверил Ёнчжэ, расковыряв пепел. Но пахло все равно венчанием в церкви. – Лучше вот что скажи...   
Воткнув сигарету в губы, Ёнчжэ схватил обе лапки супруга в свои:  
\- Завтра нам идти к Юно... Я хочу сказать ему, что мы номальная семья, я люблю тебя, а ты меня...  
\- Скажи, - затрепыхался Дэ. Нарезка на обручальном кольце горела ярко – и ему хотелось правда снять свое и надеть на палец Ёнчжэ. – Он все равно не поверит...   
\- Это да, - согласился Ёнчжэ, воткнув сигарету в пазик пепельницы. – А...   
Потупив взор прекрасных больших глаз в столешницу, не протертую с утра, Дэ избегал смотреть в глаза, но свои изумительные пальцы из рук мужа не отбирал.   
Дураку было понятно, что у него за терзания в душе – сам-то он верит держащему его руки в своих Ёнчжэ?   
Когда Ёнчжэ сминает свои и чужие пальцы, заглядывая под чёлку:  
\- Эй?   
\- Эй, - повторяет Дэ. – Эй, капитан, свистать всех наверх...  
И сморит так печально: ну не может он сдаться. Даже если он сдастся, Юно уже ничто не убедит.   
Даже если сам дьявол придет вступиться за угнетаемую всем миром пару – они себя сами загнали в угол враньем.   
\- Пошли на диван, - уныло предлагает Дэ. – Мне плохо...

 

Хорошо сказать...  
\- Ты, - обращается Ёнчжэ, - мать троих детей... Вали на кровать.   
Двумя пальцами за шкирку Ёнчжэ поднимает Тильду с дивана и тащит в спальню на кровать.   
Хихикая, с двумя сосунками в руках, Дэ семенит следом.   
\- Здесь же удобнее спать, - обращается муж к ничего не понимающей кошке. И давит на матрас кровати: - Мягче же...   
\- А потом ее обратно тащить? – впоминает Дэ.   
Когда придет время перебраться в кровать – кошку с детьми обратно на диван переселять?   
\- Спи на диване, - разочанованно адресутся Ёнчжэ. – Он раскладывается.   
А потом опять разговор о насущном:  
\- Юно не поверит ни за что и никогда, - что Дэхён тянет мужа за руку прилечь на кожаный диван.   
Прилечь на себя.   
Хотя он блокирует свои телесные позывы подушкой, прокладывая ее в районе пояса между пьяным мужем и собой.   
\- Может, надо обратиться к адвокату, - вслух думает Ёнчжэ. – Может, надо заиметь общую недвижимость на миллион вон, чтобы нам поверили...   
«Чу-чу-чу», - поцелуйчиками в щеку рассыпается Дэхён. Свою аквамариновую квартиру продавать неохота, а больше у него ничего нету противопоставить требовательной системе, чтобы оправдаться – что он мужа обожает (лежащего на себе).   
Он только предупреждает:  
\- Ногами осторожнее двигай, - и лежащий на нем Ёнчжэ оглядывается через плечо.   
Предполагает:  
\- Эта дура, да?   
\- Ага, - кивает Дэ.   
Кошка в зубах переносит свои малышей с незнакомой кровати обратно на диван, упрямая сука.   
\- Как все задолбало, - прилегает Ёнчжэ на грудь мужа, расчесывающего пальцами его черные волосы.   
\- Поспи, - убеждает Дэхён, прижимая макушку к себе. Правда, немного погодя он угрожает: - Я тебе туда свисток вставлю...  
Чтобы сразу оповещал о грядущих запахах съеденной а баре кинотеатра морской пиццы с кальмарами и щупальцами осьминожков.   
\- Это кошка, - басит Ёнчжэ в грудь укоряющего супруга.   
\- Да конечно, - абсолютно не верит Дэ.   
Но Ёнчжэ не сдается лежа бороться за правду:  
\- Ты же ее кормишь... Она жрет как не в себя, сосиски с кормом. Конечно, ее пучит.   
\- Хорош пердеть, - продолжает возмущаться муж.   
\- Я говорю тебе ЭТО КОШКА, - приподнимается на локтях Ёнчжэ. И оглядывается через плечо: Тильда в окружении маленьких рыжих выродков занимается вылизыванием поднятой вверх ноги... Через секунду чувства смотрящих осквеняет пук натуральнейшего метеоризма: - А я что говорил... – Ёнчжэ прилегает обратно на теплую грудь мужа.   
\- И все-таки первые два раза это был ты, - спорит уверенный в своей правоте Дэхён. – Вы с ней сговорились, что ли...   
Укоризненно он сжимает жопки супруга через двешние микротонкие штанцы, стараясь дышать через раз.   
\- Кошка это, - сваливает вину Ёнчжэ.   
\- Кошка-засеря, - поддакивает Дэ, - конечно...   
Странно в вонизме ловить губы муженька... Хотя, может, правда это Тильда.   
Но, наверно, против природы не попрешь. Медленно, отвлекая губами, Дэхён проникает в трусишки, обнимая малюсенькие половиночки.   
\- Ты же сказал, - прерывается целоваться Ёнчжэ, - никакого се...   
\- Тебе – никакого, ага, - поддакивает Дэ, оголяя попочки от всякого белья. – Почему она у тебя такая...  
Прохладная наощупь и нежная, как мясо помидорок. Так приятно смываться по ней ладонями и мять в них объем окружностей.   
\- Трусы-ы-ы-ы, - придушенным голосом требует муж, торчащий голыми ягодичками в воздух.   
\- Неа, - издевается Дэхён. «Это тебе за утро в душе». На массажик полупопий. – С-с-УПРУГ...   
\- Перестань, - молит за мерзнующую жопочку Ёнчжэ. – Хотя бы подушку убери, - изо всех сил дергает препятствием между своим животом и гениталиями супруга.   
\- Неа, - раздается сатанинский смех, - аха-ха-ха... 

 

 

 

 

 

____  
Иногда Ёнчжэ путался, что где лежит на незнакомой кухне, и долго не мог найти. Вместе с Дэ на спине, который в пушистом банном халате прицепился, как белый клещ, он нагнулся даже пошарить в выдвижном ящике, где ложки.   
\- Нож ищешь? – поинтересовался присосавшийся к спине Дэхён. Если он сам клещ, то Ёнчжэ тоже белая таракашка в своем абсолютно идентичном банном халате (они же оба собственность хостела). – Ножи вон там, - и указал пальчиком на подставку в самом углу.   
Как это Ёнчжэ ее не заметил... Заставив клеща на спине чуточку скорчиться от страха, он вытащил самый большущий ножище – еще чуть-чуть, и получился бы турецкий ятаган.   
\- Вот это таким только убивать... – благоговейно прошептал Дэ, наблюдая за превращением луковицы в луковые кольца, как будто все делалось в блендере.   
\- Дурак, - ответил Ёнчжэ. Может, потому, что Дэхён (все такой же растяпа) устроил ему нечаянно меридианный массаж, и от боли приходилось передергивать плечами. Может, он все еще адресовался вопросу «каким ножом надо убивать». – Огромный нож для овощей... – он наугад вытащил из подставки следующий и угадал, этот нож оказался тонким и длинным. – Во... вот этот для мяса... Или если захочешь меня зарезать, ха-ха-ха.  
\- Сам дурак, - Дэ прижался к шее губами, отодвинув воротник халата.   
Ёнчжэ все еще расист и шутит шутки черного юмора.   
Он тот самый высокоинтеллектуальный подонок, который не бреет подмыхи и отращивает волосы в низу живота, маскулинные, жесткие и красиво вьющиеся – Дэ с большим интересом шурудит в них пальцами, когда проскальзывает между половинками белого махрового халата.  
\- Чё ты будто делаешь... – теряется Ёнчжэ, которого бесстыже лишают халата, развязывая пояс и расстегивая половинки с груди.   
Вообще-то он занят завтраком... Помидорок вот нарубил для яичницы.   
Но особенно неловко за то, что после душа он не надел трусов, и если готовить с голым писуном некрасиво, но физически возможно, то то, что делает Дэхён с его плечами, спиной и сисечками – это ни в какие ворота.   
Когда ему сильно надо, он очень быстро заводит Ёнчжэ, с полтыка. Как он вожделеюще трется там, сзади (расстегнув халат и на себе), нарочно уродует кожу засосами и если и потрогает интимное местечко, то это будут щипки за соски – как хочешь, так и терпи.  
Бедняжка Ёнчжэ бросает нож и, пыхтя, наваливается на стол – его рука случайно опускается прямо в горку нарезанных томатов, и скользкие кусочки помидорков расползаются с разделочной доски на столешницу.   
Из-за плеча (в ушко) Дэхён развращает:  
\- Давай уже... Помоги себе сам, мышка, - слышно, как он усердно шелестит подолом чужого белого халата.   
Наверно, в комок его собирает, чтобы потом поднять повыше – и ничего бы от вкусного волосатого тела его больше не отделяло.   
\- Ага, - иронично хмыкает Ёнчжэ.   
Зачем он удовлетворяет все заскоки идиота? Рукой, которая вся в помидорном соке (и кое-где налипли мелкие желтоватые семечки), он берется за своего учуявшего возню с утра пораньше и поднявшего голову джонни. Из-за его плеча Дэхён, на мгновение переставший тереться своей писулькой о голые ягодички, над которыми держал подол белого халата, как мешающую штору, выглядывал полюбоваться: как Ёнчжэ, задрав голову к потолку (плюнул на всех, понятно, и решил жить только для себя), упираясь рукой в стол с нарезанными овощами, хорошо вздрачивал свой аппетитный член, пару раз прервавшись, чтобы обтереть мешавший помидорный сок с ладони об волосню на бедрах.   
Подглядывающий из-за плеча Дэхён, сфокусировав взгляд охотника на ласкаемом помидорной хозяйской рукой половом органе, с любопытством думал, что а какой же он на вкус...  
Если пососать, то будет кисловато, как помидорочка, и освежающе?   
А потом его осенило, что, собственно, красивенький писюнчик Ёнчжэ, проживающий в волосяных кустах, что его пальцы – все равно где добывать помидорный вкус сосанием: и он кощунственно оторвал дрочащую руку от органа.   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него, как на конченного урода, пока Дэ не лизнул его ладошку, прямо в сердцевинку, сделав щекотно. Полторы секундочки поумал, погоняв вкус по рту, потом изрек:  
\- М-м-м... оказывается, что наполовину – помидорка, наполовину – ты.   
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Ёнчжэ, которого подбешивали разговоры о его якобы «узнаваемом» членовкусе, порожденные Дэхёном то ли от дурости, то ли от вредности. – Заткнись нахер...   
Он бы врезал за издевательство, кстати бы вспомнил про длинный узкий нож, если бы проклятый Чон сам не соскользнул на коленки, увлеченно утешая Ёнчжэ с его единственной проблемой – тем самым хером, помидорным на вкус и гордо вертикальным, как мачта.   
\- Вкусно, что оно сразу солоноватое, - решил еще раз сумничать Дэхён, но напрасно – Ёнчжэ снял с себя халат совсем, оставшись горячим и соверщенно обнаженным.   
А халат накинул сверху на парящегося с его членом во рту Дэ, как на торшер в спальне, так что тот, стоя на коленках, исключительно наощупь находил ладошками путь до полужопочек, гладил их полусферические достоинства и щекотал в щелочке.   
Казалось, обреченно вздохнувший, уперевшийся обеими руками в стол и пошире расставивший ноги Ёнчжэ позорно сдался на милость победителя.   
Так сказать, показал заглядывающему снизу Дэ путь в себя.   
Мелкую, но довольно прилично обставленную кухню от гостиной отделял длинный широкий стол, вокруг которого были расставлены барные стулья.   
У стола был только один недостаток.   
Его стеклянная столешница была холодной что пиздец, и даже сексуальный жар Ёнчжэ такую площадь не обогреет. Если трахаться на столе длиной три с половиной метра, то можно в этот день больше никуда не успеть.   
\- Все для тебя, - величественно ладонью укаывает Дэхён на два халата, которыми накрыл холод стола. – Присаживайся.   
Ёнчжэ офигевает, когда он, сволочь, упел притащить из спальни вчерашний пузырь с тягучим, как сопли, лубрикантом – и теперь намазывает на себя тщательнейшим образом, растирает, покекекивая.   
Выходит, он его сразу припер, еще до того, как присосался к спине Ёнчжэ клещом и начал ныть про «пожрать нечего».   
Стол высоковат. Дэхён привстает на цыпочки, чтобы лежать на голеньком любовничке, лизать и посасывать его губы и, любя, нежно двигать тазом.   
\- Папочка... – издеваясь, сипит Ёнчжэ, сцепляя ступни за спиной любовничка.   
Нисколько не стыдясь своих чувств к девственно волосатым бедрам, Дэ расчесывает шерстку пальцами, стирает на нее гель смазки, переворачивая ладошки. Он переступает ногами, чуть не падая с кончиков пальцев, потому что вместо поцелуя его сосут в рот – Ёнчжэ, по ощущениям, мгновенно нагревается и, как с ним часто бывает, перестает контролировать силу, с которой тянет к себе.   
\- Помедленнее? – в ушко угадывает Дэхён.   
\- Ум-м-м, - мычит Ёнчжэ, отказываясь категорически отпускать рот сосаться. Только вздыхает: - Ах-ха... Ах-ах...  
Надо было не жалеть лубриканта для жопы тоже, а то теперь весь излишек с члена застревает на входе, пропуская внутрь только необходимый мимнимум – поэтому Ёнчжэ и просил притормозить.   
\- Но уже девять, - бегло взглянув на часы в углу гостиной, напоминает Дэхён, внутренне содрогаясь, прежде чем заметить: - Я опоздаю...  
\- Делай что хочешь, - трудно задавив новый вздох в глотке, плюет на него Ёнчжэ.  
И задирает голову, радугой приподнимая спину над столом. Он такой бесстыжий и красивый, что любой бы затормозил наклониться почмокать ему сисечки и писечки на грешном теле, развалившемся на белом халате роскошной царицей Клеопатрой.   
Но больше потому, что Дэ все-таки споткнулся балансировать на носочках, оступился, резко нырнул под уровень столешницы и, понятно, выскользнул из тела грехопадшего любовника.   
\- Безрукий, - обругал Ёнчжэ кавалера, поспешно растирающего остатки смазки по инструменту.   
Виноват неуважительный взгляд Ёнчжэ и как он, сидя на столе, левой рукой растирал свои сосочки, а правой теребил своего младшенького – в том, что Дэ пердумал опять любить его на столе и подставляться под грех не удержаться стоять на кончиках пальцев.   
Доставив грубостью определенное удовольствие, он сдернул Ёнчжэ со столешницы и прижал спиной к своей груди.   
\- М-м-м, - обрадовался Ёнчжэ, опираясь на него с закрытыми глазами – очень и очень снова перживать медленную состыковку их тел.   
\- Ты чё такой горячий... – ненарочно похвалил Дэхён.   
Просто он не двигался. Ёнчжэ все делал сам. Причем делал все лучше и лучше, медленно наклоняясь к столу и не переставая двигать жопкой. Вдыхая резче и быстрее, когда двигался «туда», и выдыхая с еле слышным стоном, выпуская из себя Дэхёна, чье естество прямо задергалось внутри пышущего любовника.   
От его блядства у мертвенького подгорит. Весь занятый только сладкими фрикциями, Ёнчжэ утвердил свое крепенькое тельце упираться ладонями в стол – а потом отпустил мышцы поясницы и напряг снова, уже по-другому: восхитительная маленькая волосатая жопка приняла самое трахабельное положение, нарисовала себя прямо перед мордастями Дэ, который начал давиться слюной.   
И, понятно, как Ёнчжэ руководил процессом сам – приятно, медленно соскальзывая, причиняя себе сладкие судороги – рядом не валялось со страстью Дэхёна, который больно ухватил кожу на боках и взялся катать попочку на себе с энергией молодого жадного до утех тела.   
Лбом Ёнчжэ лежал в стол и иногда стучал по нему кулаком, но подгонял:  
\- Да-а-а... дава-а-ай, - потому что именно по-собачьи телу нравилось особенно сильно... и в глазах белело и наворачивались слезы от правильного времяпрепровождения с любвеобильным Дэхёнчиком.   
\- Я стараюсь, - пропыхтел Дэ.   
Совершенно зря. Он разбушевался, и после этих слов, конечно, опять выпал, вызвав негодование Ёнчжэ.   
Каждый свой косяк он на глазах превращал в «все идет по плану», сообразительный мальчик, раскатавший любовничка на утренний секс на кухне:  
\- Хочу целоваться, - Дэ толкнул Ёнчжэ в плечо и указал в гостиную, на кожаный диван.   
Он успел на ходу прихватить с разделочной доски дольку помидорки и дожирал ее уже располагаясь над развалившимся, как лягушка, спиной на диване, Ёнчжэ, который – маленький развратник – держал ступни руками на весу.  
\- Помидоринка, - выдохнул Дэхён и присосался к губам.   
По звукам, которые издавал Ёнчжэ, можно было подумать, что он мастурбирует... Или потрахивает себя большим стеклянным дилдо – потому что никак не было похоже на признаки оргазма.   
Может, потому, что до него было очень и очень долго трахаться: Ёнчжэ постанывал, когда одобрял возросший темп и ярость. И обреченно ныл, когда неудачник Дэ в очередной раз трижды подряд выскочил на своем лубриканте, а потом униженно метался в складках ягодиц, возвращая все как было.   
Но все равно. Дэ не сдавался, батрачил на ниве любви как проклятый и, расчесав пальцами короткие волосы, обтирал пот на волосенки Ёнчжэ на животе, чтобы гладить его раскрытой ладонью было приятнее.   
Не было больше никаких проблем: клёвый парень этот ваш Ёнчжэ, которого Дэ обреченно засасывает губами – любит трахаться до изнеможения (возможно, немножко любит Дэхёна), не стесняется понукать:  
\- Хорошо-о-о-о, еще, - и сам снова переворачивается на коленки, потому что «сзади» ему снова нокаут по развратным нервишкам.   
\- Не могу больше, - выдыхает Дэхён в черный затылок, но не совсем правду.   
Он уже нагло валяется на спине Ёнчжэ, и последние силы уходят любить его поглубже и пожёстче – но, кажется, источник энергии подпитывается каждый раз, когда Джэ выворачивает руки, чтобы обнять его, и поворачивает голову, чтобы через плечо ухватить очередной слюнявый поцелуй.   
Дэхён заставляет его встать на коленки, чтобы потеребить под животом многообещающий писюлик – обцеловывая подбородок Ёнчжэ, он даже подгоняет:  
\- Я не вру... я скоро кончу...


	15. dream team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чем больше вы слушаете ее, тем больше вам должно нравиться  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh_sre4xL0U&list=PLLsmbWsQuHtSTPpIFbTLh1P3JnTJpnylM

Деловой человек, как Кайе, имеет особенный режим. Некоторые называют его кофеиновым, некоторые белочковым, по аналогии с алкогольным трипаком (известно ведь, что глюки и от долгого неспания появляются).   
Бэм, например, называет эту стадию «выживание», и теперь только они двое с Джексоном еще на ногах. Если бы они снимали себя когда-нибудь за рутиной собрать оборудование – упаковать и погрузать по машинам – выгрузить оборудование – выгрузить снятое на рабочие машины – разрезать и рассортировать – то получилось бы видео, которое прикольно прокручивать на скорости 4х, чтобы восхититься трудолюбивыми человекомуравьями, снующими туда-сюда каждый со своей маковой росинкой на горбу.   
И столько труда ради десятиминутного видео.   
Дорогие люди, не разрушайте муравейники!.. Бэм потерял контроль и сорвался с кулака, на котором дремал – почти-падение его немножко взбодрило. Вздохнув по недосягаемой пока кровати, он пошёл присесть в кресло рядом с боссом, который, в режиме выживания, даже не зевал (просто под глазами у него разросталось черное) – просматривая отснятое, он делал какие-то пометочки, планировал, как это все соединится в одно изумительное целое.   
\- Надо побыстрее сляпать видео для Ёнчжэ, - напомнил Джексон. – Босс скушает нас с говном, если любовь всей его жизни слишком рано сообразит, как его подставили.   
Следя за картинками на экране монитора, Бэм отозвался:  
\- Чего же проще? – на самом деле ему самому хотелось поучаствовать в процессе монтажа основного видео, поэтому он и не уходил домой.   
Так сказать, Бэм планировал перенять китайский опыт, чтобы открыть тайскую «Букхвакуль Филм».   
Занятый мотать видео сюда-туда (в кадре Югёма девицы окатывают водой), Джексон решительно возразил:  
\- Чтобы состарить видео, как просил Ёнчжэ, придется накладывать шум, изображать некачественный монтаж... И тряску, тряску самой камеры... Это время и деньги.   
Бэм вытянул ноги и задумался:  
\- Если я все это за час сделаю, можно я поработаю с тобой над монтажом?   
Джексон повернулся на крутящемся стуле и внимательно вперил взгляд чернеющих от усталости глаз:  
\- Ты не сможешь. 

 

Прошло чуть больше часа, когда Бэм вернулся с прожжёным диском, посмотрев который, Джэксон на мгновение поддался обманчивому впечатлению.   
Что Бэмчик – неогранёный алмаз в CG.   
Подобное видео джексоновская мама хранила дома с 96-го года, и то был, кажется, утреник ее сына в детском саду. Каким-то непостижимым образом Бэмчик сымитировал бегающие по экрану вертикальные полосы, как будто снимали аналоговой камерой, загрязнил картинку шумом и добавил эффект тряски, будто действительно снималось с рук.   
И вообще... все было настолько... говенным, что было классным.  
\- Но... – изумился Джексон. Час. Никаких помощников. Никаких следов компьютерной графики. – Но как?   
\- Просто, - Бэмчик занял (теперь законно, на основании выигранного условия) кресло по соседству с боссом: - Включил наше видео и снимал монитор.   
\- Ах, - Джексону стало понятно, откуда появилось мерзкое ощущение плоскости картинки и тряска. – А белые полосы?  
\- А белые полосы от магнита за монитором, - разъяснил Бэм последнюю тайну. – Ну, приступим к работе?   
Если мелкий окажется так же башковит в редактуре, то кто возражает. 

 

Ближе к девяти Бэмчик окончательно утратил привычку приставлять «шши» к титулу «босс». Он агрессивно спорил с Джексоном и даже вырывал у него клавиатуру.   
Снятая в жалком свете фонаря, сцена на парковке, самая горячая сцена с поцелуем главных героев, потеряла свою ценность из-за грязи. Шум никак не получалось отфильтровать.   
\- Медианный не работает, - озвучил разочаровательный итог Бэм. Он применял все подряд фильтры, доступные в инструментарии, но, после длительной обработки, на экране монитора появлялось сплошное расстройство: - Матричный фильтр... провал.   
\- Свёртка тоже, - подтвердил исследовавший параллельно с ним мощь алгоритмов Джексон. – Это конец...   
Как собака уставший босс отвалился в кресло – он не прикрывал измученно уставшие глаза, они закрылись сами.   
\- Нет смысла монтирова-а-ать, нету смысла выпуска-а-ать, - подвывал низкий кошачий голос, - нету смысла жи-и-ить...  
С кислой рожей Бэмчик смотрел на кончик карандаша, душа слезки: в любовном поцелуе главных героев на грязной тачке, где от страсти они отламывают зеркала – душа фильма.   
Их профессиональное достоинство плюс деньжищи, которые Джебом выбил из продюсеров, которые теперь выбьют все дерьмо из него, а он – из «Джексон Ван Филм».   
\- А мы актеров загримируем... - зловещим голосом предложил Бэм, как будто это правда был вопрос жизни и смерти.   
Но Джекс как от живой воды ожил – резко сел в своем кресле прямо и взглянул на часы:  
\- В девять вечера? 

 

\- А давайте тех, кто вытянет короткие спички, мы заставим сделать что-то забавное, - как снег на голову предложил Джексон. – Кто у нас курит, ну... – он взглядом потребовал у Марка сознаться, - дай коробок.   
Просто Бэм уже полчаса смотрел на него «Ну делай уже чё-нибудь, чо».   
\- Ха-ха, - ответил пьяный Чжинён, отбирая спички у соседа. – Ха-ха, - достал шесть штук и двоим обломал концы. – Ха-ха.   
Видно было, настроение у человека насрательное.   
\- А что надо будет делать? – осторожно предположил Ёнчжэ, вытаскивая свою.   
Но ему не ответили: Джексон перелез через весь стол, чтобы ухватиться за Югёма:  
\- Тебе-то зачем играть?   
\- Я хуже всех, что ли... – заморгал тот глазами.   
А Джексон покосился на Бэмчика – Югёмушка не подходил фактурой, как и он сам – но судьба уже все решила: Чжинён сжал свою, последнюю, спичку в кулаке после того, как предпоследнюю из него вытащил Туан.   
\- А это разве не Джебом? – всех прервал Ёнчжэ, указав пальцем.   
И в этот раз все шесть голов повернулись, куда он показывал: некоторых босс обходил вульгарно обтанцовывая, на остальных просто натыкался – красивый, но лыка не вяжущий.   
\- И чё ты сидишь? – обратился к Чжинёну вслух только Джексон, хотя вопрос застыл в глазах всех.   
\- Чё мне, - ответил тот, ковыряя оливки зубочисткой, - встать?   
Нарочно, издеваясь, он привстал, рукой придерживая полы светло-графитого пальто и торопливо засовывая в рот зубочистку.   
В галдеже бара, за занавеской из дыма, прорезаемого всполохами светомузыки, Джебом какого-то одного жалкого вставшего человека не заметил – он что-то ожесточённо объяснял перегнувшемуся через стойку бармену, орал почти в ухо.   
\- Я думал, твоя миссия на этой земле – тапочки ему в зубах таскать, - напомнил Джексон, и четыре оставшиеся пары глаз вторили ему озадаченным миганием.   
Чжинён хотел отматерить его блядью тупорылой, но вместо этого флегматично проткнул оливку копьем зубочистки и изрек:  
\- Друг мой, любовь приходит и уходит, как снег. Таять вместе с ним необязательно, - и выжрал остатки из своего стакана.   
Только Ёнчжэ сделал:  
\- Ой... – но и то не из-за него, а потому, что прекрасный, но бухой принц Джебом окатил стойку своей выпивкой.   
Буквально где-то в десяти метрах через толпу бурно на смеси языков разговаривавших посетилелей.   
\- Ох, жрать охота... – подожрав все оливки, вздохнул Чжинён.   
И уж бог знает, какая была выгода у товарища Марка спросить:  
\- Чего тебе заказать?  
Где-то нехорошие люди толкали прекрасную феечку локтями, требовали извиниться за разлитое на них пиво, а Джебомчик что-то нечеловечески блеял в ответ, натужно махал руками и улыбался.   
\- Ой, - в который раз выпалил Ёнчжэ и сорвался с места.   
Кто-то собрался Джебомчику навлять. Вот прям щас с правой в морду красивого лица.   
Чжинён взял и сел Туану на колено. Посмотрел на обломанную спичку в своем кулаке, потом на ту, что, убегая, Ёнчжэ положил под салфетку.   
И невозмутимо поменял их. 

\- Я тебя где-то видел... – изумительно напрягся вспомнить Джебом... И пьяно тыкал пальцем: - Точно видел.   
Потирая щеку от кулака, который по касательной получил вместо по-пьяному ловко свалившегося на пол босса, когда его собирались бить, Ёнчжэ изумился тоже:  
\- Да неужели...   
\- Минчжин? – нападал Джебом, ковыряясь на полу встать на обе ноги. – Минхёк? Минхван?  
\- Ёнчжэ, - ответил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ёнчжэ-э-э, - поразился босс. – О, Ёнчжэ-э-э... 

\- Пока ты не пришел, мы тут в игру играли, - рассказал Джексон боссу, которого за пояс приволок добросердечный гример.   
\- У-ум, - что Джебом имел в виду, было непонятно.   
Туан с Чжинёном в половину двенадцатого увлеченно жрали один на двоих кусок мяса, деля одно на двоих серое пальто на коленях.   
\- В спичечки, - вставил Бэмчик – счастливый обладатель второй обломанной. – Так что тяни тоже.   
Не столько беда была в том, что он слишком худой и длинный (чтобы изображать либо Ю Ёнчжэ, либо Чона Дэхёна), сколько ему не хотелось целоваться под камерой с Чжинёном, который его всегда гнобил, ни с их Ёнчжэ, чувствительным обосранцем.   
\- Шанс один из пятидесяти, - прокомментировал Джексон, заглядывая в коробок, который насовсем оборали у Марка ради эксперимента.   
Пьянющий и на все готовый Джебом пошарил пальцами в наполовину открытом спичечном коробке, извлекая оттуда свою удачу – ну невозможно достать одну обломанную спичку из коробка с сорока девятью целыми.   
И все же...   
Ёнчжэ, который заглянул под свою салфетку (потом подозрительно на соседа Чжинёна, который жрал мясо изо рта Туана), захлопал глазами.   
\- Это судьба, - объявил Джексон. – Короткие спички...  
\- Целуются! – почему-то раньше всех угадал Югёмчик.   
\- Цевуютса, - жевал мясо Чжинён с коленок Марка.   
\- Шта? – пытался уточнить Ёнчжэ. – Когда это придумали?   
\- Целуй босса, - угрожал Бэмчик, потирая под столом пальцы с квадратными вмятинами на подушечках.   
\- Когда вы все так напились-то? – не понимал Ёнчжэ.   
Молчал один Джебом – пил пиво, которое ему купили, чтобы он больше рожу не показывал перед облитыми барменами, и пристально смотрел на похабничающего на коленках Марка Чжинёна.   
Потом поставил стакан на стол, ухватил Ёнчжэ за воротник и насильственно, но негрубо и быстро, чмокнул в губы.   
А, оторвавшись, спросил:  
\- Как тебя зовут, еще раз?  
Прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы мясо не выпадало, Чжинён чавкал:  
\- Ох уж эта сила имени «Ёнчжэ».   
И только Туан, захотев покурить в сторону от сидящего у него на ногах, одну за одной доставал спички из коробка и выбрасывал в пепельницу, не зажигая, потому что:  
\- И эта обломанная... 

 

\- Ох уж эта жопа... – Ёнчжэ поролоновыми подкладками возмещал достоинства Чона Дэхёна, которых не имелось у... Марка.   
\- Да у тебя плечи тоже, - вставил Джексон, - знаешь ли, не как у Ю Ёнчжэ.   
И то верно, имя одно, а таки разные.   
Несмотря на игру в спички, которую позорно проиграл Джебом, Туан как-то больше походил на мужа Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Не то чтобы он сделал это забесплатно – Джебому бы не хватило денег подкупить во всем этом участвовать, просто свое веское слово молвил Чжинён, которого Марк слушал, как Моисея.   
Так что теперь Чжинён сидел на съемочной площадке, наблюдая с кулаком под подбородком – а стоит вообще на этого Туана обращать внимание или нет.   
А Джебом сидел рядом и тоже смотрел, но на второго актера, и о чем думал он, не знал никто.   
\- Сцена первая и единственная, дубль первый, - проорал невыспавшийся Бэмчик.   
И Ёнчжэ, уговаривая себя, что ради денег, поцеловал полуголого Туана, толкая его к кровати.   
Закрывая глаза, он представлял, что это красивый, покоряющий и кроткий муж Ёнчжэ, но Марк, отрабатывая гонорар, бросил его поперек матраса не очень-то ласково.   
Если бы это был Дэхён, о котором хотелось заботиться бесконечно, до смерти, Ёнчжэ бы ладонью прижал его серебристые волосы к затылку, чтобы не закрывали лицо.   
\- ДАВАЙ ВСЕМ МОЮ НАКЛАДНУЮ НОСЯРУ ПОКАЖИ.   
Ёнчжэ торопливо убрал руки, а без них не знал, как показать томительную, рвущуюся наружу ласку, и лежал под фальшивым «мужем» на все согласным поленом – в нем было много какого-то стыдного женского тепла, которое ему нравилось отдавать мужчинам.   
Только Джебом думал, что бы ему в себе покалечить, чтобы его захотелось жалеть и ласкать. Глядя на него, Чжинён прошептал:  
\- Так как, говоришь, его имя?   
К счастью, немножко раньше, чем по всей студии разлетелся грохот упавшего стула, с которого Джебом столкнул Чжинёна ногой, Джексон объявил:  
\- СТОП! Снято! – они же не порнуху снимали.   
Просто постельную «прелюдию» из нескольких супружески поцелуев. 

 

Рано поутру поношеный мобильник Ёнчжэ сделал «Тинь-тинь», заставив бедного хозяина протянуть руку назад и наощупь нашарить его на подлокотнике дивана.   
Зевая, Ёнчжэ прочитал новое сообщение в фейсбуке:  
«Так ты пидар. Все ясно. Прощай, больше ты меня не увидишь».   
\- В пизду, - тихо благословил Ёнчжэ, переходя на страничку «Дженнифер» и добавляя в ченый список.   
Он выкинул разбудивший его мобильник обратно на подлокотник, повернулся немножечко направо...  
И все его внимание без остатка захватил спящий муженечек. Не то чтобы он спал как ангелочек, подложив ручки под щечку...   
Не, он спал как нормальный человек, на боку, привелкательными мордастями в подушку, а вот ширинка его джинсов была расстегнута до основания, как будто кто-то страстный вчера щупал его самые сокровенные местечки и очень терпения имел мало.   
Посооображав, Ёнчжэ заглянул под плед, расмотрев очаровательного себя, безштанного, но благообразно в собственных синеньких трусиках – за них и плед надо сказать супругу спасибо, что не заморозил.   
Голые мужнины попочки Дэхён, наигравшись до мучительного усера, поцеловал в каждую полупопинку и заставил одеться обратно.   
\- Какой ты у меня, - радостно прильнул к супружескому телу Ёнчжэ.   
Под пледом положил на него голую ногу и обхватил поперек груди ручками, радостно прижавшись.   
\- Муженечек, - похвалил горделиво. Правда, потом вспомнил кое-что и потолкал: - Эй, тебе на работу сегодня.   
\- У-у-у-ум, - чувствительно отовался муж, как медведь. – Полчасика еще...  
И приобнял за жопочку, ласково запустив два пальца в трусы Ёнчжэ.   
После этого Ёнчжэ попытался слиться с ним еще сильнее, прямо смертельно любовно. Почувствовав, супружеский зов, Дэ ответил тем же, самым ласковым, нежнейшим, но собственническим образом постаравшись обхватить всю голую спинку Ёнчжэ, а где себя не хватило, там компенсировать коленкой.   
\- Поспи еще, - разрешил Дэхён.   
\- Угу, - сладко кивнул Ёнчжэ, млея а медвежьих, но приятненьких обнимашках мужа.   
У него глаза сами захлапывались.   
Подумаешь, что на часах десять.


	16. Parallax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> какой семпл  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5TgqJm8Dzg
> 
> больше походит к смыслу   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmu5MH0LaPI

Люди мечтают разбогатеть. Или получить Грин Кард. Или чтобы о них была статья в Википедии.   
Чтобы похвастаться списком жизненных целей активного человека, Ёнчжэ официально мечтает об этом же самом, а в глубине души – больше всего на свете хочется превратиться в эмбрион.  
Ему так хорошо, компактно поджав к себе коленочки, дремать лицом в теплый живот мужа. Обязательно, чтобы Дэ своей красивущей рукой с тяжелым серебряным перстнем гладил его по голове, перебирал бы волосы – Ёнчжэ весь притулился, чтобы не вспугнуть супруга, ведь он делает это машинально.   
Он автоматически ласкает Ёнчжэ, когда тот рядом, и после матери это целый второй человек, который любит и жалеет по умолчанию. Только из чувства собстенного достоинства от материных поглаживаний Ёнчжэ, скорее, отшатывается – а к мужу льнет, потому что пинали его и гандоном называли достаточно, чтобы он действительно превратился в подонка, и теперь когда Дэхён его нежит, то он удивительное ванильное мороженое.   
Растаявшее.   
\- Кто это все время тебе пишет? – приоткрыв один, но очень подозрительный глаз, ворчливо интресуется Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ вздыхает и садится: из-за иродских спамеров муж перестал гладить. Он откидывает плед и снова тянется за мобильником, и снова там признаются ему в любви.   
«Гомик вонючий»  
\- В пизду, - в черный список заносить Ёнчжэ может уже не глядя в экран. Он бросает мобилу на диван и думает вслух: - Сегодня не полнолуние, не знаешь?.. У них, по-моему, обострение...  
Дэхён морщится, напрягает мозги – где-нибудь в прогнозе погоды да было написано, что во сколько встает и заходит, что в какой четверти... Но почему-то прямо в середине размышлений он бросается за мужниным мобильником:  
\- А сколько времени? КАК ОДИННАДЦАТЬ????  
Ёнчжэ аж пятится, прикрывает пледом сисечки, когда супруг подрывается с дивана с воплем:  
\- Я ДВА ЧАСА НА РАБОТЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ!!! – видно, что паника ему не помогает, раз он просовывает ногу в штанину джинсов Ёнчжэ, которые нашел на полу – мучительно соображая, что же не так (его-то собственные на нем, он в них спал, просто ширинка нараспашку). – Я же просыпался, шесть было.   
\- Когда ты просыпался, шесть и было, - подтверждает Ёнчжэ. Упоенно поцеловались, поржали над кошкой, погладили друг друга и, обнявшись, снова прилегли. – Я тебя и час назад будил, ты сказал, еще поспишь.   
\- А-А-А... – возопил муж.   
Бросил одежду Ёнчжэ на полу, как она есть (видимо, все, что пытался надеть – уже было на нем надето), и устремился в ванную.   
\- А-А-А, - на ходу продолжая реветь.   
Надев поверх трусов хотя бы низ, Ёнчжэ постучал в дверь:  
\- Умывайся... Я тебя отвезу. Только без кофе не могу, мне надо... – он не врал, даже сонно потрясывал головой.   
Без кофе после подъема Ёнчжэ функцинировать полноценно не мог. Поэтому Дэ (из ванной) застал омерзительно красивого мужика, мятого, лохматого и голого по пояс, стоящего у плиты над почерневшим за годы использования ковшичком для кофеварения.   
\- Да ладно, - как мог утешал Ёнчжэ (надо же было проявить сознательность – мужнин институт не самое либеральное место, но, опять же, лучше госконтор). – Подумаешь, разок покажут пальчиком.   
«Но-но-но-но», - погрозил он в воздухе, насмешив Дэхёна.   
Через три секундочки Ёнчжэ почувствовал прикосновение сочных губищ к шее и шекотку от тяжелой цепочки, которую двигали носом. Не потому, что он голый сверху и босой снизу показывает приятную (цепляющую вгляд изгибами плеч и рук) мускулатуру. Не потому, что из-за чего-то на выпирающих титьках заострились фиолетовые сосочки. Дело даже не в помятой физиономии, по которой отчетливо читается, как Ёнчжэ вчера набухался, а потом полночи, задыхаясь, целовался (и вообще ее побрить бы не мешало).   
Просто в черных волосках на шее застряло солнце из окна, к которому Дэ стоит спиной, и ее тоже нагревает. Ему хочется сказать мужу, что на работу смертельно, до панического страха неохота – и вот бы сегодня объявили конец света, и он бы остался здесь, на кухне, дышать Ёнчжэ в шейный повонок с чашечкой кофе в руках.   
Но вслух он говорит другое:  
\- Мне пиздец, - в самый последний раз прижимаясь губами к голому плечу.   
\- Печенька моя, - умиляется Ёнчжэ, не глядя протягивая руку назад, чтобы любовно сжать серебристые волосы в кулаке.   
А потом тянется в карман джинсов, потому что что-то опять пришло. Он не прячет телефон от выглядывающего из-за плеча супруга потому, что старается (очень) показать – что он небольшого мнения о мозгах всех этих девок и потоком их чэ-эсит (к блеклисту же не стоит ревновать).   
Но почему-то в этот раз в сообщении видео. Поколебавшись, Ёнчжэ тыкает «Плей». 

 

«Джексон Ван Филм»  
«Министерство Культуры и развития Корейской республики»  
«Медиа Групп Им»  
«При поддержке и активном участии Корея ЛГБТ Ассоциации»  
Белые титры на черном фоне всплывают медленно, с достоинством представляя гордые имена, которые анонсируют.   
Потом, собственно, название короткометражного ролика (социального фильма): Мой муж – мужчина.   
И, потомив зрителя секундочку, видео показывает... Чхве Ёнчжэ и его мучительно бессмысленное, но красивое лицо, когда он сидит в баре и вместо танцующих телок смотрит в крышку стола.   
Потом Туан, напыжившись всей своей дохлой грудью, стоит сложив руки за спиной и обозревает владения охранника – бар, полный людьми, которым он ни капельки не симпатизирует.   
Никому из них.   
Совсем второстепенным персонажем, как будто камера случайно его поймала и он тут всего лишь изюминка в кексе, в толпе появляется настоящий Ёнчжэ. У него какие-то дела, он старается узнать у людей что-то, кого-то найти.   
Ему показывают пальцем на «хозяина бара», и вот тут-то режиссер показывает, на что способен – больше камера не любопытствует, не подглядывает: целиком и полностью она заинтересовалась неловким парнем с крашеными в седой волосами.   
Поворачивается за ним, впитывает его испуг, когда через весь бар Ёнчжэ пристально смотрит на него.   
\- Замечательно, - как муха, потирает ручки Бэмчик.   
И снято хорошо, и смонтировано хорошо, но еще больше хорошо хорошо то, что между мужьями все по Станиславскому: их неловкие, но до крайности говорящие взгляды, их маленькие заботливые жесты, их обожание и какой-то один на двоих уютный мирок, которому тогда так сильно обзавидовался Бэм.   
\- Это новый «Героин»! – Джексон, ужастно счастливый, имеет наглость сравнивать себя с легендарным голубым сериалом своей родины. – Мы проснулись ЗНАМЕНИТЫ-Ы-ЫМИ...  
Это вот да.   
Все кому не лень названивают с самого утра (даже до Бэма докопались, пройдошливые журналисты), требуют.  
Только одного требуют: подтвердить, что они действительно женаты... А потом как их имена и где их найти. 

 

Пальцы муженечка как-то очень больно сжимают голое плечо, так что Ёнчжэ морщится, но молчит – глядя на видео и лихорадочно соображая, во что оно ему обойдется.   
Над ним прекрасно позидевались (бывший ухажер и его многорасовые друзья), и шутка задела даже каменное сердце похабника Ёнчжэ: предательский взгляд, которым он, прижавшись спиной к стене, смотрел на каплю пота, стекающую в воротничок сильно расстегнутой рубашки мужа, не предназначался для трансляции по федеральным каналам.   
Как Дэ расплакался, когда его «продавали».   
Но что на самом деле разозлило Ёнчжэ – в «кино» попал даже поцелуй на парковке (а ведь это был их первый).   
Но и это было не все. Из ноздрей и немножко из задницы повалил дым, когда он увидел «постельные» три секунды падения полуголых парней на пружинистый матрас – и, ёб этого режиссера, тело было красивое, но это не Дэ.   
Финалочкой, добить Ёнчжэ, снова появились титры, доносившие миссию:  
«Что если бы было три пола? Четыре? Любовь не рождается, как человек, «женского» или «мужского» гендера. Лично мой – мужской, и в нем я люблю мужчину тоже. Только, наверно, я любил бы его даже если он был женщиной. Если бы мы оба были женщинами, то все равно любили бы друг друга, и я бы сказал (уже ей): давай поженимся, чтобы я вечно мог заботиться о тебе»  
Ну и чтобы избавить зрителей от труда придумывать вирусные теги, «Джексон Ван Филм» предложили свой: #DaeJae #HappySameSexMarriage (кликабельные).   
Быстренько позабыв, что ему въебут за трехчасовой прогул на работе, Дэхён присел на стул и закрылся серебристыми волосами.  
Только его пальцы (и это толстое кольцо на безымянном) мяли джинсу на коленках.   
До побеления мяли.   
\- От этого не умирают, - хриплым голосом одернул Ёнчжэ. «Хватит распускать нюни» и «Насрать на уродов» хотел он сказать. Но сказал: - Родной, не надо... – и шлепнулся на коленки.   
Такая злость брала его сидеть на полу перед Дэ, который кулаками вытирал глаза и отворачивался.   
Зная, что беду в дом пригласил он.   
Зная, какой муж затворник и что ужасно щепетилен до ненужного ему внимания.   
\- Я... – всхлипнул Дэхён, - я не хочу, чтобы меня так обсуждали-и-и... Я не хочу, Ёнчжэ, понимаешь?   
\- Никто не будет, - уговаривал Ёнчжэ, обнимая мужнины коленки. – Перебесятся и успокоятся.   
На самом деле, страшно было только одно – что супруг обвинит и разведется.   
\- Дорогой мой, хороший, не плачь из-за людей. Они глупые, - мысль, что мужа ни за что ни про что обидели, разъяряла Ёнчжэ, и смягчали только его слезки, которые он старался спрятать за седыми волосами. – Главное, будем держаться вместе, и нас никто не тронет.   
Хорошо сказал. 

 

\- Что теперь будешь делать?  
Это был прекрасный осенний день. Немножко морозный, зато солнечный. Макс шел рядом с боссом, нежнея в душе от сладкого стейка, переваривавшегося, выделяя божественные соки, в желудке – возвращались с обеда.   
\- А что, - задумчиво ответил Юно, - подпишу, наверно. Тест полиграфа они, конечно, оба провалили – но и полиграф не суперулика...  
Хватая газонные стриженые кусты за голые ветки, Макс соглашался:  
\- Ну да... Если бы мне не казалось, что они притворяются, то придраться не к чему – живут вместе, обедают у родителей, цветы дарят...  
Остановившийся Юно покивал:  
\- Это важно, но не так, как их свидетели... Хоть и странные до ужаса.   
А Макс улыбнулся:  
\- Свидетели, блин, иеговы. Лучше скажи, ты, как человек опытный, этой парочке веришь?  
Капитан сложил большой и указательный вместе и эмоционально ими что-то подчеркнул в воздухе, как бы говоря: все просто прекрасно... почти. Не хватает важнейших десяти процентов, чтобы я поставил на эту ставку все свое наследство мужа миллионерши.   
А потом ухмыльнулся:  
\- Но важнее всего это возмутительное видео... Я не хочу, чтобы меня с говном скушали яойные правозащитницы.   
Макс покивал, соглашаясь – лучше современного управляемого общественного мнения только ад. 

 

Бедняжка Дэ уперся носом в коленки и выше не поднимался.   
Ёнчжэ сидел за рулем и, жалея, отказывался выходить еще идити подставляться в военкомат под раздачу ехидных офицеров – супруг уже отхватил насмешек на работе за «гомосека» и плюсом ор начальницы за трехчасовое опоздание.   
\- Муж, - позвал Ёнчжэ. – Муж, посмотри на меня.   
Поникший, как осенняя травка, Дэхён изучал коленки. И Ёнчжэ снова взбесился от обиды за дорогого супруга, схватив его руки в свои:  
\- Любимый муж... Когда в меня плюют – я не растаю. Когда в тебя плюют – мне больно, но ты тоже не растаешь, соберись, ну! – тряска не произвела на полуобморочного супруга никакого эффекта. Ёнчжэ окончательно растроился и, от избытка чувств, горячо пообещал: - Я тебя от всех защищу, только ты не сдавайся тоже, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - прошелестел Дэ.   
Без всяких сдавленным голосом просьб «Поцелуй меня», Ёнчжэ перегнулся со своего кресла до пассажирского, ухвалился за затылок Дэхёна и прижал его к своему рту.   
Этим поцелуем он скреплял обещание бороться за них обоих. Так он утешал супруга и разделял горе пополам.   
Целоваться просто было важно для поддержания боевого духа: торопливо разогрев пухлые губы мужа до красноты, Ёнчжэ там и сям чмокал в лицо:  
\- Красивый... очень красивый, - его смущение и беззащитность вызывали желание заботиться и умиляться, а оно у Ёнчжэ прямо пропорционально красоте, которую он не видит, а ощущает нутром, выпроваживая Дэхёна из машины в морозный воздух: - Пошли...   
Раньше, чем им удалось подняться по ступенькам угнетающего серого здания военкомата, телефон Ёнчжэ снова зазвонил.   
Дэхён обрывал почки на стриженных квадратом кустах, росших, как живая ограда, по периметру территории неприятного всем призывникам места, и пожал плечами в ответ на мужнин вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Это я, - издевательским голосом ответил Ёнчжэ – потому что пора было перестать сбрасывать уродские звонки. – Нет, - на глазах вскипал он, - не дам интервью, потому что это, блядь, все фальшивка, от начала до ебучего конца с голыми актерами в постели, если вы не заметили...  
Дэ потрогал его за рукав куртки – он-то стоял с печальным выражением лица в противоположную «мужу» сторону.   
Но Ёнчжэ взбесился орать в трубку:  
\- Он мой ФАЛЬШИВЫЙ муж! – обиднее всего было, как эти люди роются в его личной жизни, как собаки. Воможно, он сам был не готов любить Дэ прилюдно, при них. Еще больше невыносимо было заставлять мужа публично позориться, стыдиться той ласки, которую он давал, согревая животом. – Я, блядь, баб люблю, - стервенел Ёнчжэ, - сиськи и письки люблю. И перетрахав миллион девок мне приходится ЦЕЛОВАТЬ МУЖИКА ЧТОБЫ ОТКОСИТЬ ОТ АРМИИ!   
Ебись оно все конём – Ёнчжэ швырнул доблестный старый айфон в асфальт, произведя стеклянный фонтан.   
Что еще надо сделать, чтобы они успокоились и перестали терроризировать Дэ?   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него виновато – всего этого было так мало – и, с надеждой глядя в мужнины большие глаза, попросил:  
\- Дэ...  
\- Ёнчжэ? – как будто спросил Дэхён.   
Как будто с недоверием, как будто не верил, что нельзя было не почувствовать, кто стоит за спиной – оба удивленные, но довольные.   
\- Ай-яй-яй, Ёнчжэ, - вслух, наконец, обратил на себя внимание Юно. – А ведь я вам почти поверил...  
Ёнчжэ повернулся: Макс стоял рядом с ним, закатывая глаза к голубому небу, и пытался не улыбаться.


	17. Emoticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just put me to another test!  
> I promise I will fail  
> So you think you'll prevail
> 
> До ужаса в тему прекрасный тречок https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO-9TS6GwmY&list=LLsA8KTCYZ7PUvDEhAscOm9w&index=124

อย่าฆ่าเขา – не убивай его

 

Мрачность не шла Дэхёну, которого Ёнчжэ с самого начала считал добродушной казюлькой, и как агрессивно он отбирал свою нежную лапку из хватающих пойматься рук (Ёнчжэ как будто продолжал стоять на своем «все делать вместе») – слегка шокировало.   
Когда он уселся перед офицерами, сложив руки на груди, и морщил лицо, Ёнчжэ наконец понял, что он мужик, а не снежинка – упрямый, эгоистичный, в данный момент оглохший от обиды.   
Чтобы немножко адвокатировать дьявола, надо заметить, что Дэ не винил мужа, просто все это ванильное «вместе» - перестало существовать.   
\- Ну вот и сказке конец, - сболтнул офицер Юно, присаживаясь в кресло.   
Нет больше никакого «вместе» - сейчас каждый получит свои два года адика по имени «армейка», и, уж простите, в голове Дэхёна от отвращения и мысли не остается о том, что он потеряет засранца-мужа, которого приятно чмокать на кухне.   
Подъём в шесть утра, пять километров с автоматом и на сладкое мытье солдатского сортира голыми руками – Ёнчжэ может поклясться, что услышал от супруга «бля», когда он отвернулся к стене, и его домашняя рожа стала откровенно обозленной.   
\- И к чему был этот театр? – с искренним любопытством вопросил Юно, щуря глаза на профакапившуюся парочку, в которой самый наглый зажевал вату, а на самого амёбообразного даже младший Макс поглядывал с опаской. Казалось, человека затравили, и он намерен в драке бороться. – Неужели так неохота отдать долг родине?   
\- Какой, блядь, долг, - огрызнулся Ёнчжэ. – Эта родина, вашу мать, мой долг в банке в благодарность спишет, а? А, офицер? Что молчите?!  
От орущего прямо в лицо парня Юно вместе со своим креслом на колесиках покатился немножко назад.   
\- Родине я долг отдам, а как вернусь – банк меня упечет за решетку как неплательщика? – рычал Ёнчжэ. – Хорошенький расклад, офицер??? Справедливая родина, да???  
Коллекторы его разденут, догола: квартира, машина и материн дом – все, что было заложено банку, он отберет себе.   
\- Да пошли вы, - тихо произносит Ёнчжэ, оплывая на коленки и руками хватаясь за стул. – Надо было ногу отрезать.   
Слышно покашливание Макса, который вечно поражался людям вроде Ёнчжэ (да и босс тоже тот еще актер): лучше, чем в театре, передана атмосфера отчаяния «хоть под трамвай».   
Не проникся, кажется, только глядящий под ноги Чон.   
Макс покашливает, чтобы Ёнчжэ себя не обманывал – офицеры такое видят тут каждую неделю раз по пять.   
\- Встань, - жёстко приказывает Юно. Ждет, пока корчащий и себя какашку Ёнчжэ влезет обратно на сиденье стула, потом отчитывает: - По-твоему мы волки? Даже если так, кто дал тебе право считать нас тупыми волками?   
\- Капитан, - встает вместе с боссом Макс – он же тут персональный медиатор этого крутого нравом человека, - не надо разухариваться.   
Дергает за рукав зеленой формы, чтобы сел обратно без агрессивной лекции о выпирающем достоинстве людей в погонах.   
\- Какой срок у твоего кредита?  
\- Два года, - честно отвечает Ёнчжэ, хотя его подмывает соврать – ему кажется, что он знает, как все это повернется.   
\- Макс, - Юно машет рукой, мол, давай, знаешь чё делать – морщась наблюдать «едва не наврал» лицо пройдошливого господина Ю.   
С открытым ртом (как а приготовлениями собственной казни), Ёнчжэ пытается издать какой-то звук согласия или протеста, когда младшенький лейтенатнтик исчезает за ноутбуком и после недолгого клацанья мышки принтер отпечатывает хуйкину грамоту:  
\- Отсрочка, - протягиват Чанмин бумажку, украшенную закорючкой подписи всемогущего Капитана. – Два года вы о нас не услышите – наша сиситема прекрасно организована. Но через два года, осенью...   
\- Ага, - тупо кивает Ёнчжэ: грамота-то хуйкина, хуевее крдитных бумаг, которые он подписал в банке.   
Такой отсроченный дамоклов меч, и уж не надо сомневаться, что прекрасно организованная «система», как предупредил вредный офицер, взыщет с Ёнчжэ по полной все должочки осенью 2020-го.   
\- А ты? – повернулся Юно к второму аферисту. – Расскажи нам, почему ты никак не можешь отправиться служить.   
И обвел величественно рукой владения: гляди, царь справедлив, благодать его изливается на подданых и не знает границ.   
Давай, вешай на уши.   
Ёнчжэ отвлекается читать рабскую вольную, которую ему выписали, и с тревогой смотрит на мужа – на самом деле он не дал себе труда выяснить, какие причины толкнули Чона Дэхёна мошенничать с законом.   
Почему-то он всегда думал, что была причина.   
А теперь он, переложив бумашку-какашку в левую руку, правой тянется к его плечу, мол, надо что-то сказать офицеру:  
\- Не молчи, - будешь молчать в тряпочку, и поедешь с в одном вагоне с веселой солдатней.   
\- Я жду, - грозно предупреждает Юно – ему не нравится этот типчик, который (это он тут натуральный волк) смотрит на него безызвинительно наглыми глазами, обидными глазами, издевающимися глазами.   
Юно же не шут в цирке, чтобы ему беззвучно, насмехаясь, хлопали ладошками за то, что он отлично (как ему кажется) исполняет свои обязанности.   
\- Дэ, - просит за супруга Ёнчжэ, - он...   
И смотрит на Юно, пока в испуганной душеньке смерзается прохладная правда – у мужа нету никаких веских причин, кроме той, кототорой Ёнчжэ сам попрекал: Чон Дэхён – нежная бабочка, не предназначенная для обитания в казармах.   
Салонная тварь и трогательная плакса.   
Приятное тепло пузо и умные лекции про амигдалу.   
Заслуживший все эти разнообразные эпитеты человек встает, фыркая, громко задвигает стул. Дэ поправляет воротник пальто и демонстравтивнее некуда выходит, хлопая дерью так, что с нее срывается табличка с девизом начальника этого места: «Делая, думай о чести».   
\- Отлично, - вслед бунтарю мстительно обещает Юно.   
За себя не просивший Ёнчжэ вдруг подрывается:  
\- Пожалуйста, офицер... 

 

Химчан разматывал толстый шарф с белыми бомбочками – он только что прошёл в кабинет. Было десять утра.   
Почему-то не выждав приема раздобряющего босса кофе, Чунхон просунулся в дверь с вопросом:  
\- Шеф, что с этим делать? – покаывая указательный палец с кольцом на верхней фаланге.   
\- Только одно? – уточнил Хим, сощурив глаза подходя поближе.   
Разумеется, он узнал его.   
\- Тут больше ничего нет, - Чунхон пожал плечами и потряс вверх ногами конверт, в котором его прислали. – Что случилось, босс? Чье оно?  
Он думал, что Химчан, как друг Бана, друга Ёнчжэ, должен был знать. Или попытается – так что Хон остался в кабинете, потому что было любопытно и грустно.   
Кто из этих двоих молча вернул кольцо?   
«Эй, Гук, - написал Химчан. – Почему это оказалось у меня?»  
И прикрепил к сообщению фотку чунхоновского указательного пальца.   
«Не ебу», - быстро ответил Енгук, разочаровав обоих, смотрящих в монитор ноутбука.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Химчан, снова посмотрев на кольцо.   
Они были парные, с ажурной резьбой по золоту. К тому же мужские. Куда же денешь только одно?   
«Но ща пойду узнаю», - вдогонку дослал безработный Енгук, у которого тоже от любопытства зачесался длинный нос.  
А Хим кое-что вспомнил: для сбора статистики (чтобы в рекламе написать, что в агентстве самый мизерный процент разводов) имелся доступ к сервису ЗАГСа.   
\- Чего? – не понял Чунхон, низко наклоняясь к экрану.   
На нем как-то бесчеловечно застыл ответ загсовского API: «Запись Ю Ёнчжэ, Чон Дэхён, статус: АННУЛИРОВАН»

 

Интересное кино: когда люди разводятся, у них остаются перед друг другом обязательства.   
Может, кому-то не особо приятно, но факт заключения брака остается историческим. В случае аннулирования считается, что не было никогда никакого супружества.   
У Ёнчжэ, как утверждает семейное право, никогда не было мужа, тогда откуда взялось кольцо, на которое он смотрит?   
\- Отдай его мне, - басит Енгук, - я передам Химчану. Он вернет вам хотя бы часть денег.   
\- Не отдам, - отказывается Ёнчжэ, прикладывая мороженые пельмени из холодильника к лицу. – Пусть Химчан вернет мне кольцо моего мужа.   
\- Не мужа, - противно напоминает Енгук хозяину кухни, на которой сидит, но Ёнчжэ так грозно отрывает пельмешки от синей морды, что становится ясно, что ему не особо что есть терять и он охотно подерется еще раз. – Ой да на, - кривится Бан, из кармана доставая на стол второе кольцо. – Жалкий ты...  
Ёнчжэ бросается на золотое колечко как Голлум.   
Не посрамить пришел Енгук, но правда, что Ёнчжэ был противный – надо ли было так унижаться? Енгук бы не стал писать тысячи смс-ок, когда ему в ответ только одну.   
«Где ты?» - спросил Ёнчжэ.   
«У матери, - сухо ответил Дэхён. – Не вздумай приходить».   
И трубка запипикала.   
«Поговори со мной. Я ведь не виноват. Не виноват абсолютно во всем, - длинно строчил Ёнчжэ. – Мне понятно, на что ты обижаешься, но, пожалуйста, дай мне попытку исправить все это. Всего одну».   
«Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать» - быстро ответил Дэ.   
И потом не удержался и дописал: «Исправить? Ты же ни в чем не виноват, чтобы исправлять».  
То ли издевался, то ли правда отделял мух от котлет и указывал, что облажался Ёнчжэ или кто-то другой, в армейку идти он был обречен с самого начала.   
«Я люблю тебя», - в приступе отчаяния сознался Ёнчжэ.   
И получил в ответ красный крест «Не доставлено», потому что муж отключил телефон, который все равно не понадобится ему в армии. 

 

Глядя на себя в зеркало, Дэхён равнодушно поправлял черную накидку, чтобы закрывала подлокотники кресла.   
Кажется, он вызывал жалость у местных девушек, которым понравилась его шикарная стрижка пепельных, как благородное серебро волос, и поэтому отворачивался смотреть под ноги.   
\- Что же, - ободрил старичок, отпустив густые серебристые волосы выскользнуть из морщинистых пальцев, - приступим.   
Взвизгнула машинка.   
Бедный Дэ опустил голову, содрогаясь в душе от холода, который сразу почувствовал затылком.   
На его черную накидку, раскинутую по коленям, тяжелыми крупными клочками жмякались срезанные серебристые волосы.   
\- Я не буду совсем коротко, - через жужжание станка доносил, что ему тоже жалко, старичок. И очень быстро закончил – чё там долго налысо-то брить? – Вот. Все.   
Опасаясь смотреть в зеркало, Дэ шоркал ежик на башке ладонью, стряхивая короткие противные волоски. Потом осмелился: вот оно.   
Из зеркала смотрел чебурашка: сразу нос стал больше, губы стали больше, но самое обидное, что в это комбо добавились торчащие и не менее огромные уши.   
\- Так тоже неплохо, - все утешал старичок. – Вы молодой и красивый.   
В знак согласия две девчонки из дамского отдела живо показали большие пальцы. Как группа поддержки.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дэ, чтобы не обидеть старичка и добрых девчушек.   
Оглянулся напоследок еще раз в зеркало и подумал: «Чебурашка».   
Только выйдя на крыльцо, он съежился: без своих волос было очень холодно. 

 

Помогая себе ногами, Джексон загнал мотоцикл на парковочное место и снял шлем.   
Представляя, как хотелось бы снять такой кадр: с развевающимися от ветра волосами, в колодце небоскребов, замкнувшемся на серое осеннее небо, которое тушили сумерки.   
Потом он бегло взглянул в зеркало своего мотоцикла и вдруг схватил шлем и на всех парах побежал к вертящимся дверям, успев втиснуться в щелку.   
Быстренько приложив свою карту к считывателю автоматов перед лифтами, он успел заскочить в последний отъезжающий с гражданами.  
Джексон ворвался в двери своего офиса с воплем:  
\- ТУА-А-А-АН...   
Когда он налетел на Бэмчика, который кушал шоколадку, мелкий таец подавился и выронил:  
\- А... – потому что босс сдвинул его с дороги и унесся дальше.   
На ходу продолжая орать:  
\- ТУАН? Где Марк??? – он наткнулся на выходившего из миникухни Чжинёна (какого-то черта опять тусившего не на шестом этаже, в офисе «Медиа Групп Им», а у них, на четвертом) и схватил его за воротник: - Где твой новый дружочек?   
\- Там, - оторопело указал пальчиком Чжинён на дальний стол, за которым пили пятичасовой чай почти все служащие «Джексон Ван Филм». – Отпусти меня, скотина! – уж кто-кто, а он не дал бы таскать себя за грудки.   
Но Джексону было пофиг, он поволок местного умника за собой, правильно рассудив, что Туан не даст его побить, когда у него в руках вместо щита щуплый Чжинён.   
\- А чего вы пришли? – раздался круглый голосочек тайского Бэмчика. – Не надо меня тащить, я все равно на кухню иду...   
Всем сразу все стало понятно, когда Бэм с чужого толчка ввалился в зеленое царство миникухни.   
А следом за ним в дверях появился Мститель в кожаной крутке, и его взгляд горел пламенем, останавливаясь на Джексоне, который держал перед собой верещащего Чжинёна, которого Марк, стараясь не повредить, пытался достать из китайских лапищ.   
\- อย่าฆ่าเขา, - внезапно заговорил на родном Бэмчик.   
Напрасно. Совершавшие файв-о-клок служащие устремились из кухни, а Ёнчжэ отрывал Чжинёна от груди орущего:  
\- Скотина Туан, тебе деньги платят, чтобы ты меня защищал!!! – господина режиссера.   
Вдвоем с Марком яростному Ёнчжэ удалось вырвать живой чжинёнощит (любимого в руки поймал Туан), а мститель закатывал рукава кожанки, чтобы бить китайца по морде.   
И Джексон не думал, что у него не получится.   
Дерущиеся упали на пол, свалили мусорный бак и катались дальше уже по мокрым салфеткам и вонючим апельсиновым шкуркам.   
Казалось, все кончено к моменту, когда Ёнчжэ взобрался на Джексона и вознёс кулак на высоту плеча – уничтожать.   
Лежащий под ним Джексон смотрел не на своего карателя, а немножко вбок – туда, откуда приближался страшнючий Туан с красным огнетушителем в руках.   
Все же знают, что он – реинкарнация бойцовского питбуля, не ведающая пощады: огнетушитель был самым увесистым предметом в радиусе ста метров.   
Получив по морде чем-то зверски железным, Ёнчжэ скатился с обидчика, успев услышать какой-то знакомый голос, попросивший:  
\- Милый, одного раза хватит... 

Ёнчжэ очнулся с ромашковым компрессом на роже, а в нее ему заглядывал жалостливый тезка, прижимал мокрую тряпку к щеке.   
\- Я тебя все равно убью, - страдая от боли в укокошенной огнетушителем харе, пообещал Ёнчжэ промелькнувшей в поле зрения джексоновской тени.   
\- Не имеешь права убивать, - отозвался кошачий голос. – Сча прибудет господин Им, и, как бэ, это он во всем виноват, с него и спрашивай, идиот.   
Ёнчжэ вздохнул, прижимая ромашки к морде своей рукой, без помощи второго Ёнчжэ – еще бы он не сообразил, кто за всем этим стоял. Просто хотелось подраться, и Джексон виделся ему большой красной грушей.   
Но ему в лицо все еще заглядывали:  
\- Так вы правда развелись? – охал Бэмчик.   
\- Как дела у вашего мужа? – подхватил маленький Ёнчжэ, все еще большой фанат Дэхёна. – Он в порядке?   
Лежа поверженной каракатицей в чужом офисе, на диване, как темпертурный больной, Ёнчжэ рукой закрывался от жгучих жёлтых ламп, которые накаляли разбитые и уничтоженные за последние дни мозги (сотрясенные от огнетушителя) и душил слезы:  
\- Нет, не в порядке...   
Почему-то только в стане врагов ему сочувствовали так, что можно только мечтать: Бэмчик принес подушку подложить под голову, а мелкий Ёнчжэ, намачивая компресс, беспокоился как за свою красивую рожу.   
На него с досадой смотрел входящий Джебом, который указал рукой:  
\- Здравствуй, Ёнчжэ. Знакомься, это господа Сон, Чхве и Кан.   
Одетые порядочно в костюмы господа Сон, Чхве и Кан по очереди поклонились морщащемуся от льющегося в глаз ромашкового настоя Ёнчжэ.   
Джебом выждал паузу:  
\- Господа Сон, Чхве и Кан – самые дорогие адвокаты в этом городе.   
Мелкий Ёнчжэ, который еще ни разу ничей муж, поймал мокрый компресс, который в него швырнули, и машинально приложил к своему лицу.   
Бэмчик взвизгнул от огорчения.   
Бедный Ёнчжэ, который брошенный муж, взлетел с дивана и, невзирая на господ Сон, Чхве и Кан, набросился на Джебома, снеся на пол, в мокрые салфетки и апельсиновые шкурки.   
\- Ты мой брак разрушил, - катался Ёнчжэ. – А еще издеваешься...  
\- Заглохни, - ревел уважаемый Джебом, глава медиахолдинга, мешая себя душить. – Замуж надо было за меня выходить... Выходи, еще не поздно, я еще зову-у-у...   
\- Скотина-а-а, - ему в рожу втирал использованную салфетку Ёнчжэ, - я его люблю, не тебя-я-я...   
\- Где Марк??? – выглядывал в коридор Джексон. – МА-А-АРК!!!  
\- А ты люби меня, говнюк, - удачно пнул прямо в паховую область господин Джебом. – Я же тебя люблю...   
Где-то по коридору на помощь уже бежал Туан.   
Зря. Огнетушитель уже бы не помог.   
Мелкий Ёнчжэ, досточтимый Чхве, достал из-под раковины мусорное ведро, налил в него до верху холодной воды и вылил на дерущихся.   
Марк наступил в лужу, которая подкатилась к порогу, и машинально взял ведро, которое ему в грудь ткнул выходящий Ёнчжэ.   
Бэмчик с Чжинёном сидели на диване, как куры, боясь опустить ноги в воду.   
И Чжинён нравоучительно обратился к нему:  
\- Вот и вся любовь, дорогой. Я же предупреждал. 

 

\- Если тебя оставят в Бусане, - держала за рукав зеленой в крапинку формы мама, - почаще заходи к бабушке.   
\- Угу, - угрюмо кивал Дэхён. Он хмуро оглядывался на товарищей по несчастью, так же прощавшихся с семьями на два долбоебучих года, то на поезд, уже стоящий на платформе. – Хорош реветь...   
\- Я не реву, - всхлипнула мама.   
Но ее любимая детиночка уезжала бог знает куда, и Дэхёна обняли за пояс, прижавшись к красивому телу, спрятанному под уродливой формой – это кое-что напомнило, и он сначала зашипел, а только потом погладил мать по спине.   
\- Почему ты не разрешил Ёнчжэ придти? – в грудь цвета хаки плакала мама, желая чтобы сейчас тут был человек, который тоже любит одинокого детиночку.   
\- Потому что ему здесь нечего делать, - твердо ответил Дэ.   
И, сначала сняв фуражку, после надел ее поплотнее – она одна ему нравилась. В ней он не чувствовал себя уродливым и лысым, она грела в холодный ноябрьский день.   
А еще под козырьком можно было спрятаться от взглядов, а Дэхён очень не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, это было его последнее желание отправляющегося на казнь (упс, в армейку).   
Бывает, что душа ищет забвения – это про него. Он страшно хотел забыть бывшего супруга, с которым вел себя непростительно и по-детски. Все случилось так, как должно было быть, и с Ёнчжэ его больше ничего не связывает, кроме оставленных в его квартире пробирок с вирусами и рыжей кошки, по которой Дэ сильно скучает.   
Он очень злится, но не конкретно на Ёнчжэ, а на ситуацию: удачливый подонок-таки отвертелся от всего говна, в которое мордой рухнул сам Дэхён.   
И Ёнчжэ теперь опять будет пить вино, тусить на своей грязной тачке, доставать своих баб из черного списка, чтобы потрахать, а потом заносить обратно.   
А Дэ будет писать в сломанный унитаз вместе с девятнадцатью другими мужиками.   
О, нет. Чтобы бывший муж сейчас был здесь, на платформе возле поезда – спасибо, обойдется. И так слишком много «счастья» на одну рожу.   
\- Пока, - Дэхён чмокнул мать в щеку и схватился за рюкзак.   
Зайдя в поезд, он думал «Я, бля, сдохну» - махая матери через стекло вагона. 

 

Открыв дверь, Ёнчжэ скромно прошептал нечто матерного характера. Он недовольным взглядом смотрел на гостя, внутренне отговаривая себя пнуть подлецу в живот.  
\- Привет, - взял и просто начал Джебом. – Возьмешь цветы? Не возьмешь?.. А жалко, я на последние их тебе купил.   
\- У тебя – последние? – Ёнчжэ на пороге сложил руки на тощенькой груди. – Не смеши.   
Ой, а ведь Джебом видел, как он, услышав про «последние» сначала заволновался. Только жалко, что все-таки начал думать головой.   
\- Ну да, - кивнул Джебом, многозначительно показывая на свою простую одежду. – Бабушка отстранила от должности исполнительного директора.   
\- За драку? – уточнил Ёнчжэ.   
Слишком неловко было разговаривать на лестничной площадке. Сильное эхо. Казалось, все соседи слышат, как Ёнчжэ корчит и себя пока не прощающую пассию – так что он махнул рукой, отступив с порога в сторону.   
\- Не, не за драку, - на ходу раздеваясь, объяснял Джебом. – За то, что орал, что мужика люблю.   
\- Ох, - вздохнул Ёнчжэ, предположив, что позорный камин-аут дело серьезное.   
За такое Джебома действительно могли отлучить от семейной кормушки.   
\- Поставь в стакан, - он снова протянул свой букет. – Жалко...   
Конечно, сработало. Ёнчжэ пожалел цветы, как скоро пожалеет того, кто их принес.   
Джебом уже на девяносто процентов у цели заполучить обратно доверчивого и кому попало сочувствующего, сострадающего и помогающего мелкого Ёнчжэ.   
Который вдруг чего-то (спиной к нему, лицом к раковине, в которой наливает воду в банку) говорит:  
\- Хватит пудрить мне мозги. Я не такой одуванчик, как ты думаешь. Я слышал, как ты ЕМУ признавался в любви у МЕНЯ на глазах.   
Джебом почесал нос. Таки да, проблемка.   
\- Я просто разозлился, - оправдывался. – Просто сказал... Просто сказал, что два года на него потратил.   
На нервно поерзывающего на табуреточке Джебома нацелилась пара глаз прекрасных, как коричневый янтарь, который когда-то тоже был послушной текучей смолой.   
\- Просто? – уперев в бока руки, уточнил Ёнчжэ. – Может, и сейчас ты это говоришь просто? Просто пришел сюда, просто уйдешь?  
Вроде, никогда ничего обидного Ёнчжэ не говорил – не его стиль. Но совершенно по-бабски у него получалось загонять одного конкретного мужика в угол.   
Выходит, его гонят. Оставлись считаные секунды до того, как Ёнчжэ уйдет в коридор и распахнет дверь, как швейцар.   
\- Так... – зажевал Джебом. И тут на него снизошло, что он перепутал проклятье с благословением. – Куда мне идти? Из дома меня тоже выгнали.   
И жалостливо развел руками, показывая на толстовку под курткой, мол, вот, обогреться прихватил – хоть что-то, а дальше я и не загадываю. 

 

\- Хэллоу! – шаловливо поприветствовал Юно в трубку капрала Кима. – Отрастил там свою жопу?   
Джунсу всегда был башковитенький, его голос с другого конца страны из трубки заметил:  
\- Моя жопа всегда была большой. Давай оценивать относительный прирост жопного жира, и тут-то ты нас всех уделаешь. Жирные капитанские ягодички хлоп раз-аз-аз, жирные капитанские ягодички хлоп два-ва-ва, - козёл из трубки явно намекал на то, как трясется сало.   
Делавший вид, что не подслушивает, Чанмин раззверз свой адовый ротище – ржал как сука. Чтобы Юно не подумал чего плохого, ему приходилось показывать на дохлую муху в окне пальцем:  
\- Муха... ХА-ХА-ХА, - делал Макс. Представлял, как тряслись бы жирные ягодички босса, почпокивали сальцем – закрывал глаза, открывал рот и ржал снова, показывая на окно: - Муха... ах-ха-ха...  
\- У, ж-ж-жопа, - замахнулся Юно на трубку. – А, впрочем, хер с тобой, капрал... Я тебе тут такой контингент присылаю.   
\- Ох, говнюки, - вздохнул далекий Джунсу, обозвав то ли новобранцев, то ли столичных офицеров-коллег.   
\- Послушай, - оборвал Юно, - есть там один тип. Я лично прошу показать ему, как сладка солдатская каша...   
\- А нервы у него крепкие? – проявил понятный интерес Джунсу.   
\- Он плакса, - подумал Юно, - но нервы да, крепкие. Он два месяца был мужем страшнейшего из людей. 

 

\- Иисусе... – Чжинён чуть не свалился с лавочки. – Шо ето? Шо это такое? Это МЫСЛИ в твоих глазах???   
Со своим стаканчиком кофе Ёнчжэ залез на лавочку с другой стороны стола и неловко отгонял палец, который тыкал ему в морду.   
\- Это конец света! – объявил Чжинён всем. – Делайте, что всегда хотели!  
За другим столом услышавший это Бэмчик укусил Джексона за палец и повис на нем, как мелкий, но вредный французский бульдожка, пояснив только когда нагрызся вдоволь:  
\- Это ТЕБЕ за ВСЕ!   
Режиссер не остался в долгу, треснув тайскую головенку полотенчиком:  
\- Это тебе не игра в «говорим неформально», долбаный иностранец!   
\- А... – разочарованно протянул Бэм.   
Все как всегда, короче. Только Ёнчжэ собирал с кофе молочную пенку и машинально, в глубокой задумчивости, кушал ее ложкой.   
\- Да чё произошло-то? – перегнулся через стол Чжинён.   
\- Джебом, - швыркнул носом Ёнчжэ. – Сказал, что бабушка его уволила и выгнала из дома, - сюжет так лихо и поспешно поворачивался, что по лицу Чжинёна можно было легко читать, как он охеревает. Но это ведь был не предел. Предел настал, когда Ёнчжэ, стыдливо опустив глаза ниже некуда, признался: - Я разрешил ему пожить у себя.   
\- А-ам... Ну... – очень старался Чжинён. И, наконец, справился: - Отлично.   
От правого плеча понеслись миазмы чьей-то молчаливой ревности, и Чжинён, как маленькому, положил ладонь на спинку, даже похлопал.   
И посмотрел: «Фу, какой-то Джебом. Не интересно».  
Марк очень обрадовался (реально Чжинён какой-то не такой, взял и разжаловал многолетнего возлюбленного в просто старого знакомого и ни разу про Джебома сам не заикался), Марк обнял своего драгоценненького обеими руками и бухнулся лбом в его плечо.   
Если кто-то не понял, почему местный агрессивный псих няшкает местного интеллектуала, как любимую ляльку, то вот: бедный Туан когда злится, то у него нет другого выхода показать человеку, как он не прав, кроме как набить ему морду.   
А Чжинён обсерет любого одним ртом – это ли не супермен.   
\- Так что... – промямлил Ёнчжэ. – Что скажешь?   
Если он опозорился, рассказав, то должен хотя бы получить совет.   
Правда, у бывшего бойфренда самого Джебома немножко неловко, но Чжинён реально необычный – он как бы сощуривает глаза и всерьез задумывается.   
Потом выдает итог:  
\- Я вижу в ситуации целых два плюса.   
\- Да? – радуется доверчивый Ёнчжэ и даже спящий на плече своего умненького принца Марк открывает глаз, чтобы бросить через стол неодобрительный взгляд. – Какие?  
Тщательно прожевывая свой кекс, Чжинён объясняет:  
\- Первый – это когда вы будете заниматься сексом, и Джебом скажет «Ёнчжэ», то он не наступит на мину, кого бы на самом деле не имел в виду, - Чжинён выплюнул в руку кусочек кекса, который только что откусил, и поправился: - Ой, это же плюс только для Джебома.   
Бедный Ёнчжэ слегка стух, начал кушать свою грустную молочную пенку опять, слушая, как Чжинён вещает про близкого друга (он же один о нем все знает):  
\- Второе. Бабушка очень любит Джебома. Фигня, что он гомик. Фигня, если он любит трахаться пассивом. Даже если Джебом зарезал бы семь человек, бабушка бы только поцеловала любимого внука в лобик.   
\- Это опять плюс для Джебома? – уточняет Ёнчжэ.   
\- А... – спохватывается Чжинён. – Ну да. Во всем-то дураку везет. 

 

\- МУДИЛА-А-А ВЫХОДИ-И-И-И...  
Вопли разрезали чернь ночную под окном уже пять минут как. Какой противный голос.   
Юно перевернулся на постели:  
\- Вот пиздюк, - и закрыл голову подушкой.   
\- СУКА ВЫХОДИ-И-И-И...   
\- М-м-м, - замычала под боком спутница жизни (по большей части несчастий) бедного офицера, - у-у-ум-м-м, - и положила ладошку на брюшко супруга, поласкав волосики и пупочек, - м-м-м-у-у...   
Будила в нем мужика, что ли. Юно отбросил одеяло:  
\- Ладно, я разберусь.   
\- М-м-м, - с головой погрузилась в подушку жена.   
Подопечные доблестнейшего офицера в стране часто приходили признаваться ему в любви, и между часом и тремя ночи их было труднее всего игнорировать.  
Юно дошлепал до балкона, открыл дверь и гавкнул в темноту:  
\- Заткнись, придурок! Иду! – и сразу же захлопнул, не став слушать, как там пьяно загоготал ночной дебошир.   
\- Штаны надень, - промычала из одеяла наследница миллионов. – Простудишься.   
Страдающий и спотыкающийся со сна Юно запрагал на одной ноге попасть в треники. Потом нагнулся поцеловать:  
\- Спи, дорогая. Я быстро, - этот говнюк за окном хотя бы перестал орать.   
Ничего про домашние тапочки жена не говорила, поэтому Юно спустился в них, посильнее запахивая куртку, но не оттого, что она была надета на голое тело.   
Просто в темноте треники наделись задом наперед, и теперь в районе паха висел внушительный пузырь (и по пузырику с обратной стороны коленок).   
\- Где ты, чморёнок? – громким, сердитым шёпотом спросил Юно у темноты.   
Из-за нее чуть не наложилось в штаны, потому что у того, кто его звал, в руке была бита.   
Ну то есть так показалось, потом он вышел под фонарь, и Юно понял, что это просто бутылка. Хотя все равно было неловко – это же самый страшный человек к округе.   
\- Сами с женой, поди, спите, - показал Ёнчжэ пальцем на невыносимо домашнюю одежду и тапки, - а меня мужа лишили...   
Юно не любил, когда ему тычут в что он сделал и как. Особенно когда ему самому кажется, что получилось не особо правильно.   
Поэтому он разозлился, почёсывая тапком лодыжку:  
\- Не ты ли верещал у меня под носом, как резаный, что это все фальшивка???  
\- Сначала это и была фальшивка, - скромно признался Ёнчжэ. Он показал пальцем на машину: - Это ваша? – Юно помотал головой, и Ёнчжэ вспомнил: - Ну да, у вас же мерседес...  
На капот машины, которая не офицера, Ёнчжэ присел задницей и присосался к переврнутой бутылке, актер своего собственного театра. На капот машины, которая не его, присел и сам Юно.   
\- Хотите? – повернулся Ёнчжэ, протягивая бутылку.   
Честь прильнула к одному месту офицера. Моча на холоде устремилась в другое – так что он взял, и, преже чем отпить, спросил:  
\- Сначала это было фальшивка. А потом?   
Хорошо подпитый Ёнчжэ нырнул в поток сознания страждущего, заявив:  
\- А потом он притащил кошку с помойки, и она родила нам троих котят. Третий, последний, чистый задохлик, не должен был выжить. Но ща бегает вместе с братьями, только помедленнее...   
Напиваясь каким-то невероятно вкусным вином из чужой бутылки, Юно поднял ноги с земли на бампер и комментировал кошку:  
\- Потрясающе, - с сарказмом спрятанным настолько, чтобы пьяный Ёнчжэ не заметил.   
\- Муж был замечательный, - хвалил Ёнчжэ, блестя сыростью в глазах слишком сильно. – Рассказывал про такое, о чем я бы в жизни не узнал. Обнимал меня ночью, чтобы я не вертелся...   
Что-то ломалось в Ёнчжэ, когда он вспоминал, что больше никогда не будет спать в кровати, к которой одеяло приколото кнопками, чувствуя перекинутую через себя руку супруга.   
Было так отвратительно горько.   
\- Ч-чё... – опешил Юно. – К-куда...   
Под его руками Ёнчжэ пролез как фокусник и наглейшим образом крепко обнял за пояс самого страшнючего офицера военкомата, перед которым трепещут все призывники и младшие коллеги:  
\- Как хочется его обня-я-ять, - Юно чувствовал, как что-то мокренькое закатыватся в пупок. – Любимый му-у-уж, а-а-а...  
Скучающий по бывшему супругу негодник облил слезами все выставившиеся на холод жирочки Юно, так что тот рукой придерживал курку на горле и отказывался:  
\- Не буду я.   
А скорчившийся на капоте чужой машины Ёнчжэ ныл:  
\- Погладь меня-я-я... НУПОГЛАААААДЬ, - офицерчик слишком крепкого телосложения (жирненький), чтобы можно было нафантазировать в нем мужа (да еще и пахнет детским шампунем), но хоть так.   
Хоть кто-то удовлетворил голод Ёнчжэ до поглаживаний.   
\- Давай хотя бы целоваться не будем, - на таком условии Юно согласился сидеть на капоте соседской машины как страх божий, в куртке на голое тело, трениках наоборот и старых тапках, и гладить почти незнакомого плачущего мужика по макушке, как гладил бы сам неподражаемый Чон Дэхён.   
Разве всегда не говорил Юн Юно, что все они ему как дети, а мужик говорит – мужик делает.   
\- Меня жена потеряет, - спустя длительное время (и бутылка согреваться закончилась) предупреждает Юно.   
К его радости Ёнчжэ не совсем шизик, он встает с коленок казавшегося еще недавно таким злым офицера и трет лицо ладошками.   
\- Ты приходил погладиться? – смеется Юно.   
Ёнчжэ мотает головой.   
\- Тогда зачем? – спрашивает бедный офицер. – Пообзывать меня мудилой и разбудить моих жену и детей? – еще они помяли капот, так что он укоряет, показывая пальцем: - Оста...  
\- Не, - пербивает Ёнчжэ. – Скажи мне, где он. Мне никто не говорит.   
\- Мне кажется, - осторожно предполагает Юно, - это неправильно. Если он сам тебе не сказал, значит, не хочет тебя видеть...  
Открыл ящик пандоры на многострадальную голову – Ёнчжэ снова раскрутил свой кран, из него закапало.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - двумя руками Юно защищался от срочно нуждающегося в обнимашках медведя. – Не вешайся на меня. Будь мужиком, ну!

 

Как волшебную накидку Фродо, которая сделает его невидимой, Дэ натянул худое армейское одеялко на голову как только бухнулся на жесткую армейскую койку.   
Глубоко вдохнул, приготовляясь.   
И начал плакать. Мастерски, источая глазами потоки воды, а всхлипы душа в подушке.   
Этим же самым кроме него занимались в разных концах солдатской спальни еще два-три человека, так что он не особенно стеснялся – тут и так он уже прославился нытиком и (в скобочках) презренным педиком.   
Так плохо, как к нему, старшие офицеры больше не относились ни к кому, и ему недавно начало казаться, что за этим что-то есть, потому что его отправляли в каждый второй наряд на кухню.   
Мысли о красоте давно пропали (главное было выжить), а о бывшем муже думать он себе сознательно не позволял – если на секундочку представить, как вечно Ёнчжэ терся возле него и лез потрогать-поголубить-понежить, то становилось гораздо больнее и плакать хотелось дольше.   
\- Кто прибирался в туалете? – раскрыв дверь в темноту, громко спросил дежурный у спящих солдат.   
Торопясь вытереть залитую слезами рожу одеялом, Дэхён встал (в трусах) по стойке смирно. Еще один местный изгой пошлепал по полу босыми ногами где-то за ним.   
\- Уебки, - выругался дежурный, - переделывайте.   
\- Есть! – заученно гавкнул дэхёновский дружочек.   
Сам он козырнул молча и начал натягивать штаны. Это клоунство, когда надо было отвечать только «Есть, сэр!» и ничего больше, прикладывая ладошку к пустой шапке, бесило его до исступления.   
Дэхён не хотел отдавать честь пацанам, которые моложе его и тупее раз в двести, у которых башка только для того, чтобы носить фуржку. Он не мог показывать уважение старшим по званию только потому, что они, мудаки, старшие по званию – насидели это звание в штабных кабинетах.   
Это цирк с клоунами, одним из них быть опротивело Дэхёну в первую же неделю.   
\- Что им не понравилось? – спрашивал у Дэ приятель по чистке толчка и получил в ответ пожатие плечами.   
Может, кто-то после чистки нассал мимо, и у проверяющих офицеров не хватило мозгов правильно расставить это событие на временной оси после факта чистки отхожего места.   
Может, на полу было набрызгано или валялся клочок туалетной бумажки размером с ноготь.   
Может, у них было плохое настроение.   
Результат-то один: Дэ проведет полночи, полируя писуары тряпочкой.   
И что у него был такой друг-энтузиаст то ли поддерживало в нем силы, то ли раздражало. Товарищ солдат принес ведро с водой, закатал рукава и принялся руками перескабливать заново кафель солдатского очка, приговаривая:  
\- Главное – не повеситься в первый месяц учебки.   
Сев прямо на пол сортира, Дэ привалился к стене и истерично расхохотался: такая мысль к нему тоже уже подваливала.   
Лучше сдохнуть. 

 

Химчан трогал себя и ждал, когда ему ответят. Когда басовитый голос скажет в трубку:  
\- Да.   
\- Спустись, пожалуйста, - стараясь говорить ровным голосом, попросил Хим. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Что случилось? – напрягся Енгук.   
\- Ничего, - спокойно отвтил Химчан.   
\- Хим! – раявкнула трубка.   
Бан знал, что дружочка игнода пугает такой его голос с интонацией «въебу и не посмотрю, сколько лет мы друг друга знаем».   
Почему-то телефон надолго замолчал. Слышно было, как Химчан возится и охает.   
Потом, потомив странными звуками, Хим признался:  
\- Я наебнулся на твоих ступеньках и отбил копчик.   
\- Иду, - ответил Енгук.   
Меньше минуты спустя он сбедал по ступенькам, потому что не запер квартиру и даже не накинул куртку, склонившись над телом:  
\- Неотложку? Сломал что-то?   
\- Сказал же, что нет, - разозлился Химчан просто потому, что неловко был лежать на асфальте и бояться пошевелиться, потому что между жопками на конце позвоночника наливается синячище. – Помоги встать.   
От протянутой руки Енгук отмахнулся, смахнул ее себе на шею и просунул руки под коленки и шею неудачника Химчана:  
\- Обними меня за шею, - но хрен здесь кто станет его слушать – у этого осла же вечно только свое щепетильное достоинство на уме. Как это его будут таскать на руках, как женщину – никогда и ни за что. Енгук снова припугнул сердитым голосом: – Не выкобенивайся! Схватился быстро!   
Краснея за свой толстый тяжелый филей, Химчан послушался (холодно в декабре на земле-то лежать, и Ёнгук голый выбежал, в одной майке) и неловко приобнял шею спасителя.   
Когда вставал, Енгук крякнул от надсады, но, разумеется, поднять справился – он парень жилисты, несмотря на то, что тощий.   
Продолжая потеть и краснеть, Химчан, несомый на руках, оказался в лифте. Знаменитые ямочки над ключицами Бана Енгука, в которые можно было наливать воду, от большого усилия обрисовались совершенно по-мутантстки. Хим не хотел на него смотреть, но видел вздувшиеся на руках и шее вены даже из зеркала на противоположной стене.   
От одной мысли, какую тяжесть держит Енгук, хотелось часа три стыдно поплакать.   
Чтобы найти для себя выход не смотреть, Хим загнул голову назад. Потом испугался, что будет еще хуже – Енгук по малоумию решит, что он это призывно гнется, жирными телесами соблазняет.   
Ситуация-то неловкая.   
Резко перестав изгибаться куда бы то ни было, Химчан снова наткнулся на какой-то испытующий взгляд державшего его на руках Енгука. И заистерил, на высоких нотах спросив:  
\- Чё ты пялишься?   
Напугав неудачника на руках, Енугк гнусно ухмыльнулся и постарался нагнуться пониже к этому типу, который только что тут гнулся, показывая, какая у него сексуальная шея и рожа тоже божественная. Он замер в сантиметре от лица Хима и готов был побожиться, что тот хорошо чувствует дыхание с его губ.   
Помолчав секундочку под гудение поднимающегося лифта, Енгук томительно разместил губы возле самого химчановского ушка и тихо шепнул:  
\- Ты жирный. Мне тяжело.   
После этого он хохотал на весь этаж и бролся с взбесившимся Химом, который, хоть безногий, хоть прализованный, хотел немедленно слезть с рук.   
Шутки шутками, но когда Гук уложил товарища на диван, подсунув под голову подушечку, в бицепсах было горячо, как после жестокой тренировки.   
А Хим решил постонать. Как будто ему лопатой прямо по кончику позвоночника врезали. Как будто его хотели убить. Он громко стонал на всю квартиру, проклинал лед, декабрь, строителей поганого енгуковского крыльца, строителей поганого енгуковского жилого комплекса, властей города... Пока не вернулся Енгук с тюбиком:  
\- Я мазь нашел. Раздевайся, буду мазать.   
Не подумав ничего плохого, Хим повернулся на бок и стал расстегивать брюки. Наверное, Енгук тоже совсем ничего такого не думал, просто все же знают, у кого жопа жирная.   
Разок оказавшись в узких брючках, она из них уже не вылазит.   
Вот вместе с трусами – это пожалуйста.   
\- Нет, - запретил Енгук, - пиписулик мне не надо показывать, только ушибленное место.   
Химчан выглядел крайне некрасиво, одной рукой поддерживая трусы, а второй стягивая штанишки. Да еще и угрожал спасшему его человеку:  
\- Я тебе эти трусы в твой грязный трольский рот затолкаю, если еще раз пошутишь.   
Под саркастическим взглядом он доснял с себя свои несчастные узкие штаны, приспустил трусы и задрал рубашку до лопаток.   
Улегся на живот. Но угрозы не заставили Енгука перестать показывать свой искромётный юмор. И нехотя Химчан им наслаждался, когда с него еще чуточку приспустили трусы, и образованный человек за спиной выдал:  
\- Ух, заказывал томаты, а привезли бахчу! – нежно похлопав по сраке, которую многие мечтали оголить, а она вот тут перед ним лежит и еще кобенится:  
\- Мажь, придурок. Мазью мажь.   
\- Надеюсь, ты в курсе, где заканчивается копчик, - серьезно предупредил Енгук, напшикав на руки из тюбика.   
Страдая от болей, Химчан еще вынужден был торговаться:  
\- А давай он будет заканчиваться повыше, а? – бановский скользкий палец проникал в половиночки прямо до нескромного места, где начиналась щелочка.   
\- А давай ты не будешь там квакать? – внес контрпредложение Енгук, отдаваясь всем сердцем массажу отбитого места.   
Жалко, что он не мог его обмануть – Хим прекрасно чувствовал конец травмированного копчика и каждый раз, когда дружеский скользкий от обезболивающей мази заезжал в его жопочку, начинал сжимать кулаки и приставать.   
\- Тебе что, не нравится массаж, что ли? – включил дурачка Енгук, задержав палец на кончике бедной косточки, которой касаться-то надо было нежно, потому что она, может, немножко сломана.   
С таким же успехом можно было прищемить страдающему от боли Химчану яички дверью и требовать правильного ответа.   
\- Все нравится, - прохрипел он. – Продолжай.   
И от негодования поелозил жирной попочкой, чтобы палец из его полужопий уже вынули. 

 

\- Доброе утро, - разминулся с боссом в коридоре Чжинён.   
Но, может, слишком ярко улыбался. И не куда-то в пространство, а в Джебома улыбался.   
\- Что-то хочешь мне сказать? – поймал его за воротник Джебом, который за годы недолюбви и пердружбы научился определять на лице предводителя всех заноз в заднице выражение «я сделал пакость, и мне радостно». – Если хочешь сказать, то говори, - поторопил Джебом, начиная поднимать мелкого над землей.   
\- Отпусти немедленно, - оскорбился Чжинён. – А то щас пойду вниз и расскажу, что видел тебя на работе. И ты у нас все еще исполнительный директор.   
Плюнув (не буквально, но очень выразительно), Джебом поставил подчиненного на место.   
И Чжинён уже вроде как собрался продолжать идти, куда шел, но на прощание задумчиво добавил:  
\- Хотя, погоди, я же еще вчера ему все рассказал... Аха-ха!  
Как тигр, Джебом в секунду вернул доминирующее положение воротника рубашки в своем кулаке:  
\- Ну и кто тебя просил, говнюк... – прошипел на ухо Чжинёна.   
А тот нисколько не испугался и прошипел в ответ:  
\- Потому что ты говнючелла. Цени, придурок, человека, который тебя не выгнал взашей даже после того, как ты ему наврал.   
Вырвал свой воротничок и спокойненько пошел себе дальше – как бы там кому-то ни казалось, что он всеми силами мстит бывшему, который два года его матросил, Чжинён сюда встрял из-за лоха, которому этот бывший почему-то нравится, а дебилов надо пристроить, а то жизни не дадут.  
С шестого этажа пить утренний кофе он спустился на четвертый, потому что придурки из «Джексон Ван Филм» всегда интереснее. Мелкий Ёнчжэ уже сидел на лавочке и болтал ножками.   
Его красивость и бессмысленный взгляд к нему понемногу возвращались, что радовало всех.   
Чжинён ему отсалютовал молоком и предупредил:  
\- Сегодня твой безработный бомж тебе цветочки подарит. Или поведет целоваться в романтичное место.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – хихикнул Ёнчжэ.   
\- Интуиция, - Чжинён развел руками.  
Марк достал мобилу и страстно принялся гуглить «романтичные места этого города». 

 

\- Папочка, это котик?   
\- Или кошечка, - предположил Юно, с нежностью погладив ребенка по голове.   
И чуть не ляпнул: «Я под хвост не заглядывал». В таком возрасте там един хрен не стопроцентно разберешь.   
\- Какой рыженький! – умилилась дочка.   
Юно весь расплылся от счастья быть папочкой:  
\- Иди, играй, - и подтолкнул ее в спинку. – Только не обижай его. Он совсем маленький, ты, как старшая, должна о нем заботиться.   
Не надо сомневаться, собственному ребенку он в уши заливал это же самое с младенчества.   
Выпроводив жену выгуливаться с подругами, а дочурочку заманив рыжим котиком, уставший капитан притащил себе пивасика и вытянул ноги перд телевизором.  
Он не успел осилить и полбанки, когда дочка прибежала обратно с новостью:  
\- Папочка! Папочка! Котик сделал пи-пи на твой ноутбук!   
\- Еб твою мать, Ёнчжэ... – с чувством произнес офицер. – Ну просто еб твою мать.   
Только здравый смысл удерживал его от того, чтобы поверить, что кота прежде чем вручить ему выдрессировали ссать на все, от чего пахнет военкоматским. 

 

Химчан выглянул в окно машины с внес решительное предложение перенсти пьянку из людных мест в родной очаг:  
\- Может, ну его, - весь город занесло каким-то стремным туманом, который вонял горелками.   
В двадцати метрах ничего не было видно. Будет обидно, если како-нибудь мудак в таких погодных условиях расчпёхает его дорогущую тачку.   
\- Я приготовлю, - предложил Химчан.   
\- Тогда без вопросов, - пробасил Енгук и даже кивнул. Когда готовит Хим – это как в ресторане пожрать. – Только ко мне.   
\- В этот дом с ебучими скользкими ступеньками... – проворчал Химчан.   
Но машину завел и развернулся.   
Поразился он потом, гораздо позже, когда Енгук протянул ему два рамена в качестве основных ингредиентов будущего ужина.   
И виновато улыбался своей лягушачьей рожей.   
\- НАХРЕНА??? – бомбило эмоционального Хима, который только что разогнулся от холодильника, перестав всем показывать свою большую жопу. – Нахрена ты звал, если он пустой?   
\- Неужто совсем-совсем пустой? – «обеспокоился» Енгук, открывая дверцу. В желтоватой подсветке появились девственные, но грязные полочки. Надо было долго спускать взгляд, чтобы на самой нижней найти большую красную луковицу и вскрытую упаковку сосисок. – Какая досада... Но вот есть же, все есть. Давай готовь.   
И впихнул Химу в руки обветрившиеся сосиски и луковку. И чтобы не вызывать еще больше раздражения, достал из шкафчика бутылку элитного вискаря:  
\- Про выпить-то я не солгал.   
Хим остался только из-за бутылки заправлять лапшу сосисками и луком. Бану было все равно, он жрал все, что можно жрать. А в то, что жрать нельзя, добавлял кетчуп и все равно жрал.   
Приговаривал:  
\- Вкуснота, - сербая бульончик с мастерски нарезанным лучком и сосисками.   
Теперь самое интересное было упить Хима до того, что он остался бы ночевать. Енгук развил свою болезненную ненависть к спанью на диване до того, что не спал там сам, когда оставался в гостях, и у себя не позволял человеку бессонно ворочаться на неудобном лежбище.   
В дорогом доме Химчана кровать была огромная, у Енгука – полутороспалка.   
Вот и задачка на подумать: зачем он звал Хима к себе и не любил бывать у него. 

 

\- Короче, помариновать его нужно знатно, - озвучивал просьбу Юно. – А потом использовать его золотые мозги на благо нашей дорогой армии. И не вздумай этого не сделать!   
\- А он кто? – спросил Джунсу. И, получив в ответ «бактериолог», задумался: - Это сложно... Это сложно, но, в принципе, возможно. Будешь должен, жирная жопа номер один.   
\- С удовольствием, - Юно положил трубку, - жопа жирнее жопы номер один.


	18. Hot snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vmhnxVF1GU
> 
> триггер для переключения - слово "снег"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0F5fyQwCdQ

Заходить в лабораторию с утра было совсем необязательно, но так уж устроены некоторые люди.   
Что им бактерии важнее людей. Вознесшийся к вершинам из удушливо попахивающего мочевиной солдатского сортира, Дэ никогда не забывал о месте, в котором под мясо ободрал ногти, отскабливая кафель – он сам установил «субботу» днем санитарного контроля.   
Теперь ждал, когда ему принесут пробы «кухонные», «туалетные» и «бассейные», чтобы дотошно проверить, не превышает ли количество микробов на ватных палочках санитарные нормы.   
\- Куда это? – спросил голос под дверью.   
Дежурный, отсиживающий дневную смену в лазарете, ткнул пальцем:  
\- К доктору, - и Дэ усмехнулся в первый раз на этого «доктора», потом на щупленького солдатика, который козырнул ему и щелкнул каблуками армейских ботинок – совсем сопля.  
Наверно, меньше недели в строю. Бывавшие в лаборатории так не пялятся на микроскоп и скляночки с реактивами. Забрав у смущающегося парня свои ватные палочки, Дэхён надел очки и занялся делом, не запретив за собой наблюдать.   
Новобранец вытягивал шею и подглядывал за человеком в белом халате и перчатках, который, как бог, заставил ватку из туалета порозоветь в мгновение ока.   
\- Так, - повернулся Дэ к гонцу с палочками. – Первая и вторая отлично, а вот эта – всего лишь преемлемо.  
\- Есть! – испугался новенький – он ни бельмеса не понял, но отвечать на все приказы велели только так.   
Его последний шанс выпутаться из передряги сидел за дверью и читал газету, попивая крепкий армейский чай.   
\- А что теперь делать с этим делать? – юноша показал пакетики старшему, на один и которых «доктор» налепил оранжевую наклейку.   
\- Как что, - казалось, дежурный раздосадовался неосообразительности новобранца, но газету отложил, и на том спасибо-спасибо-спасибище. – Доктор же все сказал... Вот, вот эта, наверно, из туалета, - он указал на обклеенный оранжевой наклейкой пакетик. – Наверно, дезинфектора пожалели. Скажи, чтобы больше не жопили – туалет должен соответствовать санитарным нормам... Эх, видел бы ты, что раньше творилось...  
Он указал глазами на дверь и шепотом на ухо новенькому солдату рассказал:  
\- Теперь оттуда даже мочой не пахнет, а раньше как ни драили, все равно было страшно толчок задеть. И в столовке сегодня можешь жрать все, что дают – чисто и не отравишься. За все спасибо нашему доктору.   
\- О-о-о... – поразился новобранец.   
Заскучавший в пустом в выходные лазарете дежурный разболтался:  
\- Привезли как-то нам яйца – и бац, все повара в лазарете оказались. Доктор только посмотрел, и говорит: «сальмонелла». Так начальство продуктового подрядчика под суд отдало, теперь у нас новый, получше.   
Новенький начал проникаться. Извилина, которую выпрямили гавкать в ответ только «Есть, сэр!», начала революционно изгибаться, приводя к выводу, что есть все-таки люди, уважаемые не за звание, а по причине прекрасных личностных качеств и полезных дел.   
Жалко, что под белым халатом погонов «доктора» было не видно.   
\- Сначала с доктором не особо считались, - продолжал сплетничать дежурный, - пока он нас от эпидемии гриппа не спас. Начальство сначала разъярилось, мол, как так в столовую по сменам, никаких совместных тренировок, даже на плац вместе не выпускать. Но послушались, выдали всем маски, витамины, везде дезинфицировали по пять раз в день – и вуаля, раньше по пятьдесят человек в лазарете валялось во время гриппа, в этот раз только десять.   
И вовсе было не так. Дэ взял и раздал все маски, которые нашлись в лазарете – хватило на целую роту. Остальные увидели «эпидемию» воочию, страшными мордами, перекрытыми медицинскими масками, над которыми только солдатские глаза блестели – и началась паника.   
Дэхён посидел в карцере, слушая, как справа через стенку его за инициативу громко благодарит лейтенант взвода.   
Чисто повезло (и в той ситуации самому Дэ больше всего), поэтому он постучал в дверь, а потом многозначительно выглянул из нее.   
Ничего не сказал, но дежурный уткнулся обратно в газету, услышав неозвученное «Хорош сплетничать».   
Новенький козырнул обоим сразу, до сих пор неуверенный в том, какие погоны под белым халатом носит женственный доктор.   
Козырнул, разврнулся на пятках и в кого-то врезался, кто, морщась, сдивнул его с дороги, умоляя закрывающуюся дверь:  
\- Доктор Чон, мне плохо... Несет с самого утра, понос страшенный...  
Дверь поколебалась, потом открылась снова:  
\- Чё ж ты к врачу не идешь... – потом Дэ вспомнил, что врача в субботу нет, и махнул: - Ладно, заходи.   
У него всегда любая процедура начиналась с одного и того же: ватных палочек, которые вместе с прозрачными пакетиками он выдал дристуну в количестве двух штук.   
\- Это... это куда? – не понял солдат.   
Одну, может, понял бы.   
\- Одну в рот, - объяснил доктор. – Вторую... ну, туда... В жопу, короче – когда он плохо объяснял, ему приносили мазки из самых разнообразных мест.   
Однажды он долго гадал, почему в мазке из, предположительно, прямой кишки присутствует мыло и пот.   
\- А-а-а... – дошло до одноизвилинного.   
Тыкать в жопу палочкой было мало приятно, но тут не будешь спорить, когда от поноса уже очко воспалилось, а слух ходит такой, что доктор Чон лечит не как местный врач, который всем одни и те же антибиотики выписывает, а прицельно. Он отличает шигеллы от стафилококков, а стафилококки от синегнойной палочки – короче, всегда знает, с какой разновидностью своих ближайших друзей имеет дело.   
Одним словом, образованный человек, доктор из столицы.   
И все же, когда товарищ вернулся из туалета с образцами (пропав там минут на пятнадцать, так что Дэ смотрел на часы и морщился – почти двенадцать, но парня не пойдешь торопить дристать побыстрее), подтягивая штанцы на резко похудевшем от обезвоживания теле, он спросил:  
\- Как это вы делаете? – доктор посмотрел на него с недоумением, и он пояснил: - Ну, как находите, что лечить. И как определяете, чем?  
\- Ну... – Дэхён был чистейшее «хз». Он вообще не врач, но местные этого понимать не хотели. Поэтому рукой в перчатке он показал: - На жопной палочке твой дружочек. По палочке изо рта я определю, чем твой организм позволит его убить быстрее.   
\- А, - обрадовался солдат. – Хорошо бы побыстрее. Сил нет в туалет ходить.   
Поглядывая на часы, Дэхён старался – уже перевалило за полдень, и он провошкался еще полчаса, прежде чем выдать парню антибиотики и оставить на столе записку «Я дал рядовому Пак Ciprofloxacinum и положил в стационар. У него кишечная инфекция, возможно Campylobacter fetus jejuni.» (в понедельник на ней появится приписка «Отлично. Поддерживаю лечение» от местного врача).  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - солдат натягивал одеяло до подбородка, счастливо оглядываясь – в лазарете пусто, тепло и светло.   
Лежи и отсыпайся – это ли не праздник.   
\- Не улыбайся, - одернул Дэхён. – Я тебя не из-за поноса положил. У тебя токсикоз, - он задумался, потом добавил: - наверное.   
Десять раз же сказал, что не врач. И что «инфекционист» и «бактериолог» - вещи разные, но как об стенку горох.   
\- Токсикоз, токсикоз, - радостно кивал солдат.   
Может, Дэ все правильно вычитал в справочнике, что должна быть лихорадка и ломота. Может, бедняга просто радуется на денек откосить от мерзкой службы – так в этом случае ему только больше хочется помогать.   
\- А вы уходите? – все не унимался товарищ.   
\- У меня увольнительная, - скромно улыбнулся доктор и, наконец, снял с себя белый халат, показав полосочку младшего ефрейтора на погонах.   
Начальство это просто раздражало: солдатня, которую рядовой Чон лечил от поносов, коньюктивитов и пиписечных инфекций с помощью ватной палочки, нет-нет да и козыряла ему, проходя мимо, прикладывая ладошки к пустым шапкам.   
Чтобы по уставу прикладывали к котелку, рядового Чона повысили до младшего ефрейтора «за предотвращение эпидемии», что слегка противоречило обвинению «за распространение эпидемии» по которому его засадили в карцер.   
\- Хорошо отдохните, доктор! - попрощался дежурный.   
Сложил газету и направился в лазарет – поболтать с больным.   
Был почти час дня, когда Дэхён прошёл через КПП, показал увольнительную и расписался у дежурного. Из-за того, что он опоздал, еще полчаса придется ждать пригородного автобуса, чтобы добраться до Пусана, но ждать лучше было снаружи, несмотря на холод.   
В середине февраля навалило снега – если честно, Дэ любил вдыхать этот воздух, в котором как будто растворился снежный холод, сделав его чистым, приятным и каким-то обновлённым.   
Когда он закончил вдыхать грудью и рассматривать снежное небо, опустив взгляд на землю, то даже испугался: чистый тающий снег, может, немножко обмыл универсал, что он не был таким грязным, но стоял как обычно, вывернув все колёса в сторону, припаркованный в середине разворота.   
Такой вот узнаваемый почерк. Дэхён смотрел на черную машину и не мог оторваться, мучительно вспоминая, как далеко и быстро с момента знакомства эволюционировали отношения с хозяином машины.   
Может, интенсивный взгляд потревожил Ёнчжэ, который залез в тачку погреться – он ждал здесь с одиннадцати, ждал и ждал, ждал даже когда начало казаться, что Дэ решел вовсе в свою увольнительную не ходить – но, завидев бывшего мужа, который пялился на универсал, он вылез с улыбкой и поспешил к нему.   
Он был такой всегдашний – веселый, красивый, гражданский – в кожаной куртке и хорошо, если расчесанными хоть разок черными волосами, что Дэ внезапно стало стыдно за свой внешний вид, до отвращения.   
Уродливую армейскую куртку (бушлат) даже парижская модель с подиума не сможет носить без смеха, про ботинки можно сказать то же самое. А у Дэхёна еще есть уши-хлопуши.   
Уже привычно он прячется от бывшего, пониже натягивая козырек фуражки, и протягивает ему руку, резко тормозя его, бегущего по снегу, вместе с радостью от долгожданной встречи.   
\- Здравствуй, - Ёнчжэ тупо удивлённо смотрит на ладонь, на которой нет никаких украшений, и осторожно сжимает своей.   
С его стороны это все равно не рукопожатие, когда Дэ встряхивает, намекая, что все, хватит, Ёнчжэ пальцами с еще большим желанием заскальзывает под зеленый рукав бушлата, как можно больше трогая.   
За три месяца, что он пытался встретиться хоть как-нибудь, снова прикоснуться к нему стало мечтой, так что со стороны Ёнчжэ это натуральная жадность, пока он не соображает, сколько уже стоит на заснеженной дороге, рассматривая каждую малюсенькую деталечку Чона Дэхёна, его лицо, одежду и безуспешно глаза, которые он, к сожалению, отводит в землю.   
\- Пошли, - Ёнчжэ толкает в спину к машине. Медленно возвращает свое право трогать всегда и везде, обнима за плечи: - У меня уровень сахара упал, пока я тебя ждал. Мне нужен кофе с тортиком.   
Застегивая ремень поперк прелестного бушлата, Дэ улыбается, тихо и грустно – от слов «кофе и тортик» сводит в кишках: настоящий, горький, наваренный. Сто лет такого не видел, не говоря уж о сладких бисквитах, пропитанных ликёром.   
«Бедный», - думает Ёнчжэ, поглядывая иногда на него, отвлекаясь от белой дороги.   
Дэхёном можно пугать призывников: может, пациенты психбольниц выглядят радостнее.   
«Неужели все настолько плохо», - не устает печалиться Ёнчжэ, пока его машина, одна из немногих, кроме городского автобуса, приминает сырой снег в две колеи, в которых на дне почти что вода.   
\- Как дела? – пытается Ёнчжэ.   
Чон с интересом рассматривает поля под снегом в окно и продолжает грустненько улыбаться. На самом деле, Ёнчжэ не прав – ему нравится сидеть в машине, куда-то ехать и рассматривать обочину. Какое-то разнообразие от казармы, где ночью можно закрыть глаза, и перед глазами будут продолжать мелькать зеленые крапчатые тени, а слух будет галлюционировать стуком ботинок.   
\- Нормально, - Дэхён пожимает плечами. – Почти как на работе. Весь день в лазарете, потом отбой... Только спать неудобно, и на обед одно и то же.   
\- А что на обед? – косится Ёнчжэ. – А на завтрак?   
Бедный Дэ немножко расслабляется, когда за окном машины появляются богатые улицы центра города, с дорогими магазинами и кафе, он через стекло смотрит на женщин как на собак, и улыбается – сто лет не видел этих существ и теперь рад без причины, просто так.   
В кафе «Италия» горят уютные лампы и стоят кожаные диванчики. Дэхён избавляется от ненавистного бушлата и, с большим сожалением, от фуражки, нервно расчесывая короткие волосы пальцами.   
Он больше не лысая обезъяна, но проклятые уши такой длиной не спрячешь. Он, побаиваясь, спрашивает у Ёнчжэ:  
\- Чего ты так смотришь? – потому что тот, было, выдохнул «Боже».   
\- Я попозже расскажу, - откладывает Ёнчжэ, улыбаясь официантке. – Нам вот кофе, торт, пиццу, «цезарь», «сырный суп» и мороженое.   
\- В каком порядке нести? – слегка подзависает персонал.   
\- Немедленно, - одним словом решая все ее проблемы со странными клиентами и заставляя Дэхёна давиться слюной.   
Если бы не резкий Ёнчжэ, он бы уже через две минуты не давился черничным мороженым, кусая его кусками и делая зубам еще больнее горячим американо.   
\- Ешь... – с той стороны стола наблюдает Ёнчжэ. – Может, я не все заказал, что ты хочешь?   
Как только выпадет возможность, он хотел пересесть на ту сторону и начать осуществлять свои планы, но сейчас его просто затопила нежность – если бы он пересел, то начал бы запихивать в рот голодающего Дэ второй ложкой.   
\- Ты ешь сначала, - не унимался Ёнчжэ, подкладывая бывшему мужу на тарелку треугольнички пиццы. – Я могу позволить себе кормить тебя до отвала...   
\- Винишко хорошо продается? – чавкает Дэ.   
Подсмеивается – пять минут как начал вести себя по-человечески. А Ёнчжэ иногда заказывает прелестной девочке всякие фантазийные кофейные напитки, чтобы пореже появлялась в углу возле окна. И когда Дэхён отваливается на спинку с моржовым вздохом:  
\- Больше не могу, - Ёнчжэ перелезает к нему, подогнув под себя ногу устраивается на диване, и наконец-то целует.   
В щечку, скромно.   
Но его лицо так близко, что для Дэ как будто не было этих трех месяцев: в чёрных глазах обычный для них проказливый блеск. Ёнчжэ смотрит как дьяволенок, когда уголочек его губ или бровь дергается (или он моргает), то кажется, что зовёт хулиганить по улицам и бесить прохожих.   
И все же несмотря на радость, которую излучают глаза Ёнчжэ, как радиатор тепло, Дэхён отодвигается, не желая опять переживать расставание с этим сумасшедшим человеком, который бередит все, где бы ни появился.   
\- Что я вспомнил, - вдруг Ёнчжэ, почти коснувшийся ежика коротких волос, лезет в карман за телефоном. – Посмотри на них...  
\- Это последыш?! – невероятно, как Дэ узнал третьего сопливого сосунка в подросшем рыжем котике, сидящем на подоконнике и разглядывающем умными зелеными глазами птичек на снегу.   
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится! – Ёнчжэ себе в награду высовывается и снова достает звонкий поцелуй в щеку.   
Жадность соблазняет похитить еще один, но Дэхён отодвигается по дивану, вытирая щеку ладонью:  
\- Не надо так делать...  
Ёнчжэ грустнеет на глазах, но никуда не девается, даже ближе придвигается, снова привстает, требуя объянений:  
\- Почему? Ты не хочешь меня поцеловать? Я только об этом и думаю уже два часа, - он как будто приклеивается взглядом к большим губам.   
Его всегда шелудивые пальчики так и чешутся: приятно пощекотать Дэхёна за ушком, как котика, разгладить нахмуренные брови, не расстегивая зеленую форму, забраться под ткань и почувствовать голое тело.   
\- Давай поцелуемся, - Ёнчжэ залез на диван коленками и теперь опасно наклоняется, вынуждая Дэхёна делать то же самое. – Поцелуй меня, я только этого хочу. Поцелуй меня, пока я еще соображаю, что делаю...  
Себя Ёнчжэ явно переоценил. Хоть и когда за большим окном замешиваются ранние сумерки, хоть и в самом дальнем углу кафе, прячась за спинкой дивана, целовать Дэхёна до счастливых слез, закапавших его зеленую форму сырыми пятнами, до ярко-малиновых губ, до того, что он потерял контроль, за волосы управляя головой Ёнчжэ, куда поворачиваться, когда им засосаться, когда бредово-радостно быстро чмокать друг друга в губы – это не называлось «соображаю, что делаю».   
Именно об этом покашливанием напомнила официантка, пришедшая забрать доску из-под пиццы и опустевшие чашки.   
\- Успокойся, - стыдливость зайчоночка никуда не пропала, и после застукавшей их в слезах и слюнях девушки он все время снимал с себя руки Ёнчжэ, который лез в самые непредсказуемые места вроде подмышек. Слезами он удивил Дэ – самое мокрое место на этой планете, так что он (без всякой сексуальной окраски) поглаживал по голове: - Не из-за меня же плакать... Неужели я нравлюсь тебе даже такой?   
Хуже. Как самого красивого человека на свете: Ёнчжэ рванулся под ухо и поцеловал так сильно, что Дэхён потом уже себя поглаживал, чтобы не осталось засоса.   
\- Раньше была очень красивая салонная тварь, - наконец, рассказал Ёнчжэ, что отложил перед едой, заправляя за ухо несуществующие волосы. – А теперь просто красивый... ушастый парень.   
\- Значит, я у тебя еще и был «тварь салонная»... – вздохнул Дэхён. – Прекрасно. А сейчас «ушастый», - вздохов у него было побольше, чем у кума Тыквы. – Значит, большие уши еще страшнее большого носа, раз о нем ты не заговорил. Так, получается?   
Хитрющий Ёнчжэ притворялся глухим и все поглаживал ежик из волос:  
\- Так в тебе какое-то особенное очарование. Оно естественное. Оно природное. Я рад, что увидел другого тебя. Сейчас соберу свое разбитое сердце и начну влюбляться...   
Так и говорили каждый о своем, приличнейшие молодые люди. А когда официантка уходила, скрываясь за спинкой дивана, снова боязливо целовались.   
В конце концов оказалось, что наедено на катастрофическую сумму, за окном темно, как в адском котле, а девушка сменилась на новую, которая про тайные поцелуи ничего не знала, радушно прощаясь:  
\- Приходите еще! Когда, ну... – он посмотрела на форму и предположила: - Через месяц?   
\- Она права? – уже в машине спросил Ёнчжэ. – Я могу приезжать только раз в месяц?   
Дэхён пожал плечами, потому что с непривычки его оглушило: давненько он не задыхался выкуренной прямо в салоне машины сигаретой. Хорошо, что он не – а то он видел, как у некоторых призывников натуральная никотиновая ломка.   
\- Тогда... – стирая пепел с коленок джинсов, спросил Ёнчжэ. Надо было решить, что делать дальше. – Проведешь эту ночь со мной?   
Он буквально предлагал. Утолить голод друг по другу. Насытиться так, как не насыщают только поцелуи.   
Теперь, когда друг перед другом нет никаких обязанностей.   
Теперь, когда уровень жизни Дэхёна где-то под плинтусом, и он и одной восьмой своего ада наелся до отврата, он с ухмылкой отвернулся в окно.   
Чего, он не заслужил этого?   
Почему-то теперь было пофигу, кто, где и как. Он перегнулся через сиденье и за длинные (по сравнению со своими) волосы Ёнчжэ притянул его к себе, глубоко, откровенно, вызывающе целуя мягко раскрывшийся рот. Сигаретный вкус придавал процессу чуточку приятной грязности.   
Наощупь левой рукой Ёнчжэ нашел щель окна и вытянул в нее пальцы с горящей сигаретой, чтобы ничего не поджечь. Пальцы на его правой руке существовали сами по себе, шевелились, иногда сжимались в кулак.   
Без затяжек сигарета за стеклом тлела медленно, нагорая столбик пепла. Когда он раскрошился, замерзшие пальцы Ёнчжэ обожгло, но он был занят не этим. Просто выбросил ее не глядя, но, машинально потянувшись освободившейся рукой к Дэхёну, сделал ему неприятно. Бедняжка Дэ вздрогнул, когда холодные пальцы расстегнули воротник формы и легли на грудь, похожие на лед.   
Согревая их на себе, Дэхён двигал руку Ёнчжэ по груди, ниже, где теплее, пока тот сам не выбрал остаться на соске.   
Вынужденное казарменное воздержание явно не сказалось хорошо на Дэхёне. Он стал таким же, как Ёнчжэ. Только Ёнчжэ за три минуты расстегнул на нем рубашку формы, а Дэхён почти до колена поднял штанину джинсов и гладил ногу, которую Ёнчжэ упер в магнитолу.   
\- Неужели это «нет»? – спросил Ёнчжэ, заставив себя оторваться.   
Еще немножко, и он раскатает Дэ на минет в тачке в центре города.   
\- Что «нет»? – ухмыльнулся Дэхён прямо в губы. – «Нет», «да». Я понятия не имею, о чём ты спрашиваешь, - видимо, был у Ёнчжэ любимый шампунь, Дэ узнавал запах, становившийся громче, когда он трогал его волосы. И когда целовал в шею, прямо под волосами, ему так нравилось: - Хотя нет, «нет». Тебе всегда надо отвечать «нет».   
\- М-м-м... – выдавил из себя Ёнчжэ, задирая голову куда-то ненормально к потолку машины, чтобы побольше выставить и подставить.   
«Болтай больше»  
«Болтай что угодно»  
Поглаживая его между лопатками, по жёсткой ткани формы, Ёнчжэ не интересовался риторикой.


	19. boys gone wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan's better than anything I scrape down about 'em  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWkbLH9_5uk
> 
> Yet about them I'm mad. Is there another daejae propagandist like me? I might hurt, but i reached the soft spot, did I?

Было стыдно. Ёнчжэ поперся не в откровенный «мотель», где и краснеть не следовало, если вы снимаете номер на ночь, стоя перед стойкой вдвоем.   
Потому что Ёнчжэ хотел «по-семейному», он приволок Дэ в «хостел», где утром можно было приготовить себе завтрак на маленькой кухне. И пока Ёнчжэ скаладывал продукты в холодильник, Дэ сидел на кровати, мял лицо и мрачно думал, на кой чёрт он чувствует себя девочкой по вызову.   
Вот-вот, прямо сейчас... Когда Ёнчжэ щелкает выключателем, гася верхний свет, к горлу прямо подкатывает – как в жилом доме напротив все сто двадцать квартир узнали, кто пришел в номер «356» заниматься сексом с мужиком, который уже пять месяцев с этой мечтой засыпает и просыпается.   
\- Или сначала есть хочешь? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ, своей жопой оформляя еще одну вмятину на мягкой постели. – Я приготовлю, только скажи...   
А сам уже дышит в губы.   
\- Я больше не могу есть, - признается Дэ. Он прижимается лбом к Ёнчжэ и думает «О господи, я правда собираюсь это сделать». – У меня уже болит живот.   
Ёнчжэ быстро чмокает в губы. Разочек любовно, сочувствуя натянутой, как на барабане, коже животика, на который положил свою ладошку. Потом пробирает до кончиков пальцев от его жадного вдоха – Дэ подставляет свой как раз, когда надо, чтобы язык Ёнчжэ прошёлся по нему, дав потереться пупырышками. Открывая рот в третий раз (четвёртый, пятый, любой), он демонстративно не стыдится стремного чавкающего звука, а сам его поощряет, заставляя Дэ опрокидываться, чтобы доминировать уже внутри него.   
Разгоняться от благообразного чмока до слюнявого извращения с бесконтрольным щупанием тел за полсекунды Ёнчжэ научили три часа, что они таскались в тачке и сидели на холодных заснеженных скамейках, попивая ледяное пиво. В последний раз так иссутпленно целовались, когда Дэ заблокировал замок подъезда неправильным кодом «3361» - так и тогда они чуть не трахнулись в прямо в коридоре...   
Вот только сегодня Ёнчжэ намерен воздать себе за все три месяца (и следующий до нового свидания авансом), не поддаваясь красивой руке, которая мнет его стремительно нагревающееся «между ног».   
Не, Ёнчжэ намерен быть полным козлом сегодня, и просто втягивает ноги на кровать, садясь по-турецки, продолжая слюняво целовать свое сокровище так, что – были бы на нем еще серебряные украшения – то они бы начали плавиться.   
В каждом прикосновении Дэ, когда на рёбрах Ёнчжэ он в кулаках сминает синюю футболку, слышно одно-единственное:  
\- Господи, как было тяжело и трудно... – он никогда не думал, что Ёнчжэ когда-нибудь появится такой простой, на своей грязной тачке, и станет целовать пальцы.   
Дэ выбирал день, когда повеситься в том сортире, после того, как его в очередной раз отмоет.   
А теперь он такой же простой, говорит:  
\- Крокодильчик... - прижимая Ёнчжэ к себе. А то вдруг начиная спонтанно целовать в шею, еще неожиданнее очень горячо. - Не реви из-за меня. Все не так плохо, как я рассказал. Я просто... сгустил...   
Дэхён с пивом сидел на выкрашенной в темно-зеленый скамейке и улыбался:  
\- Знаешь, у одного чувака есть плеер. Все к нему ходят, просят послушать, - по какой-то причине еловые ветки очень сочетаются с сырым снегом, если прятаться в них только вдвоем. Ёнчжэ шмыгал носом в алюминиевую банку и внимательно слушал. – Я тоже просил. Впревые послушал Майкла Джексона – так классно... Жалко, что чувак скоро дембель... но он пообещал оставить плеер нам.   
Зарёванному Ёнчжэ хочется немножко успокоиться, так что он сваливает на свет:  
\- Я выключу, - и долго шумит в ванной бегущей водой, пока Дэ бродит в потёмках по комнате.   
Выходит из спальни в гостиную, где еще горят парочка из десятка напольных ламп – здесь столько выключателей, что можно запутаться: хочешь, включай на кухне, хочешь, за диваном, хочешь – перед ним.   
Дэхёну хочется переодеться из осточертевшей грубой формы, но он ждет Ёнчжэ, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, а пока – из чистого любопытства – открывает брошенный на длинном, метра в три, столе, отделяющем гостиную от маленькой кухни, пакет из супермаркета.  
Его-таки соблазняют мармеладные червяки (Ёнчжэ закупался просто как ребенку, поэтому угадал почти со всем, выбирая самое вредное, сладкое или жирное) – он уплетает зеленого, когда бывший муж застает его врасплох ладошками на плечах:  
\- Все-таки жрать хочешь? – заглядывая сзади, но пряча красные глаза.   
\- Хочешь червя? – внезапно поворачивается Дэхён. – А _моего_ червя?   
Бог его знает, на что он... Ёнчжэ кивает и смеется только когда он показывает, что хвастается именно едой, дразня чужие губы свешивающимся изо рта мармеладным хвостом ненатруально зеленого цвета.  
Хотя, в принципе, Ёнчжэ чувствует вкус яблок, когда жует его, помаленьку приближаясь к сочным губёхам – чисто «Леди и Бродяга», мармеладная голубая версия.   
Одина еда на два рта заканчивается «внезапным» поцелуем, по ходу следования которого Ёнчжэ ерзает спиной на холодной крышке стола и, возможно, даже одобряет, когда его поднимают на руки.   
Кому как, в его сценарии нет ролей – если Дэ охота за жопу отнести его на балкон, ногой придержав дверь, он только рад будет висеть, как макака, на одетом в форму теле.   
Опрокинуться вниз головой на балконной решетке, изучая перевернутый пустой ночью перекресток с высоты третьего этажа – даже ни одной машины нет, только светофор мигает красным, потом сразу же зеленым.   
\- Остываешь, что ли, так? – спршивает Ёнчжэ. Действительно, его футболка пропитывается холодом, особенно под лопатками, которыми он лежит на перилах. Тепло только загнутой в обратную сторону шее, которую Дэ активно целует. Ну и ягодицам сминаться от его руки. – Сколько времени? Принеси мне сигареты?   
Без двадцати час. В городе по-прежнему тихо, если не считать тук-тук ночных трамваев.   
\- Замерзнешь, - гонит с балкона Ёнчжэ.   
Он-то привык. Курить на холоде – особенное удовольствие. Круче него только когда кто-то в этой холодрыге согревает тебя, прижимая холодную футболку на спине грудью:  
\- Неа, - Дэхён издевательски щиплет под мышками, как будто Ёнчжэ когда-то говорил, что не боится щекотки. – На шаг не отойду. У меня еще одиннадцать часов.   
\- Тогда пошли, - призывает Ёнчжэ. Он через одежду чувствует – задницей – и танцует бедрами, нагло трется, вздыхает, когда хитрую жопу ловят ладони. – Тогда пошли _уже_.  
Чего-то стоит – что он тушит свою сигарету о перила недокуренной.   
Как козла на заклание, бесправного Дэ толкают в спальню, ведут за воротник в кулаке. Он падает на постель перед оставшимся стоять Ёнчжэ и инстинктивно отползает к изголовью.   
Повёлся, как дурачок. Поверил его ласке, его крокодиловым слезам. Почти прогнулся под этого хитрого человека, который всегда только и мечтал, что в темноте заползти по его телу, прижать по бокам коленками и щелкнуть выключателем ночника, чтобы заглянуть в глаза:  
\- Страшно? – заглянуть, поднырнуть в них поглубже.   
Достать до самого дна, водя по груди рукой.   
Особенно напирая, когда, даже через грубую зеленую ткань, сосочек проступает пощекотать ладошку Ёнчжэ налившейся, разбухшей вершинкой. Он нарочно ерзает бедрами, пока мягкое в районе паха не начинает упираться ему в одно место.   
\- Страшно? – в желтом свете ночника опускается Ёнчжэ.   
Но напугать все равно не получается: после сегодняшнего вечера рот в рот получается очень органично, необходимо, не думая.  
Эскалируется сразу до опасного ерзания друг на друге. С хватанием за волосы (ну, у кого на это есть шанс и возможность) – Дэхён вроде так не пил, чтобы постоянно таскать бывшего мужа за волосы, с их помощью заваливать под себя и, придавив, раздвигать ноги в джинсиках на болезненную ширину.   
Заламывать ему руки, всему свету показывая подмышки с пятнами пота (вот уж неудивительно, что Ёнчжэ вспотел), в которые потом его потянет потыкаться лицом.   
Удивительно, как они оба еще при всей изначально имевшейся одежде. Уже так горячо. Так громко – бесстыдные звуки целования и чпоканье слюней.   
\- Нетушки, - не согласен тереться ширинками Ёнчжэ (будучи снизу, придавленным). - Я в тебя первый влюбился. Первый признался. Первым буду тебя пробовать.   
Ему стоит _реальных_ усилий столкнуть Дэхёна и перевернуться:  
\- Чёрт бы побрал твою армию... Ты стал сильнее...   
\- Иди свет выключи, - в ответ издевается Дэ, проводя по изогнувшейся спине рукой. Волшебно синяя легкая футболочка сползает следом. – На кухне еще горит.   
Он прав: в спльню проникает яркий свет. Пока Ёнчжэ отворачивается на него посмотреть, его сосок пытаются отгрызть...   
\- У, жи-в-в-отное, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – Мелкий хищник-а-а-а... Не кусай меня...   
Как бы, жира у Ёнчжэ особо нет. Но Дэхён на сидящем на нем, молящемся поцелуйному богу сложившись пополам теле нашёл складочку. Укусил, понятно – потом зализывал, за жопу двигая еще ближе к лицу.   
Пока не уперся в ширинку. Разодрал ее, как насильник, и глубоко вдохнул запах тела из волос внизу живота, показавшихся, когда он ущипнул зеленую ткань трусов и, сгорая, затеребил вниз.   
В здоровом ритме океанского прибоя Ёнчжэ привставал и опускался, привставал и опускался, держась рукой за деревянную спинку кровати. Ничего не мог с собой поделать и поскуливал, задрав голову, сверху вниз наблюдая за взаимодействием своего тела и одного оказавшегося бездонным рта.   
Кое-что стыдное оказалось очень приятным, когда он, изо всех сил извиваясь и помогая себе избавиться от джинсов, умудрился оказаться абсолютно голым, коленками сжимая шею абсолютно одетого Дэхёна – познавая все новые и новые глубины испорченного рта, которому размер не размер, когда любовь. Специфические ощущения, появлявшиеся, если держаться обеими руками за спинку кровати и опускаться особенно низко и резко.   
Ёнчжэ немножко ошибся. Дэхён раскашлялся, как туберкулезник. Ёнчжэ жадно заткнул его рот своим, торопясь облизать весь мерзкий животный вкус, с ухмылкой – это же он сам. Становится вкусным на эти липких пухленьких губёшках и тянет Дэ к погибели, как всегда просто блестя из полумрака глазами.   
Сжав его пальцы своими руками, Дэхён тянет их на лестницу пуговичек своей формы, контролируя, как каждая последовательно лишается своей прорези.   
Возбуждает, как Ёнчжэ за расстенутый ворот грубо тянет сесть на измятом, соскальзывающем с матраса одеяле.   
\- Не буду, - упирается Дэ, машинально придерживая голые плечи Ёнчжэ. Тот голый, голее не бывает. Дэ смотрит только в одно место, между сложенных по-турецки ног. – Не хочу.   
Хитрый Ёнчжэ наклоняет голову его поцеловать. Хитрый Ёнчжэ сдирает рубашку с плеч, потом срывает с рук и улыбается в губы, когда слышит треск ниток.   
Без низа Дэ остается еще быстрее. О том, что на хитрого Ёнчжэ он попал, вопят раскиданные по полу спальни, выброшенные с кровати шмотки.   
Особенно с видом виноватым валяются кучкой красные трусы. Природная стыдливость гонит Дэхёна прикрыть, как-то изолировать ладошкой свое срамное местечко от горячего Ёнчжэ, который целуется, как тварь, как в последний раз – и ему вообще пофигу, по кому там скользит его пиписечка.   
\- Глупышечка... – довольно хрипит он. А сам уже ножки раздвинул и, между них, на любовника прилёг. Дэхён его за плечи держит, целует, целует, целует. Моторика вся занята, сопротивляться нечем, а Ёнчжэ наглый: щупает, щипает, везде залез и всем побибикал. Пожамкал – и ляпнул: - Кое-где волосики появились...   
\- Уа-а-а, - Дэ просто заворачивается назад – от этого стыда охота плакать, а потом хохотать: представив, как в общем душе будешь брить сиськи и яйца.   
Он подставляет коленки, Ёнчжэ расталкивает их грудью и присасывается к вывернутой назад шее как у динозавра – его просто увлекает хищником загонять своего ушастого слонёнка.   
Поэтому он говорит пакости и дерзит. Больше нету причин. Секундочку передохнуть и пожалеть уставшие губы он останавливается, сморит внимательно и пытается машинально загладить волосы за ушко – а их нет. Раньше они висели серебристые, доставали до самого носа – а теперь на Ёнчжэ смотрят только огромные глаза, и им стыдненько.   
Дэхён в который раз сильно оглядывается, смотрит на эти трусы и все-все разбросанное вокруг кровати. Ёнчжэ вместе с ним: на тот же перекресток, куда смотрит балкон, выходят окна спальни. Даже больше – здесь балкон тоже есть, просто по закрытым прозрачным шторкам кажется, что мало кто открывает туда двери.   
Оба просто выпадают на несколько секундочек. Надо многое переосмыслить, чтобы принять, как получилось, что младенчески голый Дэ лежит на кровати, привстав на локтях.   
А такой же голый, но совсем наглый Ёнчжэ – на нем, упираясь ладонями в одеяло.   
Как-то «девочкой по вызову» Дэ себя уже не чувствует. Ему приятно от этой наготы, весело, что час прошёл, и они знатно покувыркались, как всегда (одеяло почти до пола сползло), а до самого сладкого так и не дошло.   
Он хмурится, когда всмоинает, что любить-таки будут его, и Ёнчжэ, заметив, трепетно и нежно целует в огромный нос (торча в полумрак меховой жопочкой):  
\- Люблю. Люблю-люблю-люблю, - жопочки мотаются, а он заглядывает в глаза, напрашиваясь на ответ.   
Глядя не в них, а куда-то на голого себя, Дэхён поглаживает его спину. Она кажется красивой в полумраке – почти как игривая собака, Ёнчжэ припал на локти и коленки.   
По-другому Дэ свои чувства выражать не умеет.   
Ёнчжэ смеется. Потом говорит:  
\- Щас вернусь, - и в чём мать родила уходит на кухню, где горит свет.   
Что-то шарится там, шуршит. Пока Дэ сидел в машине, он чем-то закупился еще в круглосуточной аптеке, и не надо сильно гадать – на простынь (угол одеяла Дэ загнул прикрыть раздетый срамчик) шлёпается большая бутылка лубриканта, пачка дружочков-контрацептивов и одним Ёнчжэ тыкает в нос:  
\- Нравится?  
\- Спешол эдишон? – поднимает наивные глаза лосёночка Дэхён. – Специально такой выбрал?   
Презерватив в чёрной фольге, но с цветочками, как китайский фарфор. Соловьи там, вишня, горный силуэт.   
\- Помнишь, когда я принёс цветы? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ. – Мы ходили в KFC и пили вино?   
«Да мы все время пили», - думает Дэхён. Но кивает – он конкретно тогда допился. И все-таки надо было, когда отнёс его в кровать, раздеть супруга и полакомиться его телесами.   
\- Это, - Ёнчжэ показывает затейливый презик. – Это лежало у меня в кармане куртки... Понимаешь, когда ты спросил про них, это лежало у меня в кармане...   
Прикрытый одеяльцем на поясе, Дэ смеется вместе с ним: таки у него тогда было предчувствие. Но таки муженёчек, показав пустую ладонь, его обманул и заставил верить в свою платоническую любовь – стратег злючий.   
«Можно я все-таки воспользуюсь», - вроде бы бубнит Ёнчжэ, но куда-то в висок. Дэхён отворачивается, и слюнявят его грудь. Одеялко, которым он прикрывался, отброшено на пол совсем.   
Ёнчже притворяется, что открыть бутылку и налить на пальцы – он так сто раз делал. Под ним Дэ притворяется, что всю жизнь мечтал о пальцах в том месте.  
Стоило ли мечтать, что Ёнчжэ будет ковыряться там целую вечность, прокапывая до самых глубин себе путь через девственность?   
Искать эти самые места и точечки?  
Не, он решил, что главное – это войти, и поэтому только самой поверхностью занимался, орудуя над входом сразу почти двумя пальцами.   
Потом же все равно приятно будет.   
\- Ага-а-а, - хрипел Дэхён, ногами спинывая остатки одеяла.   
С тем, чтобы ничего не потрескалось, Ёнчжэ справился на ура. А Дэ потом метался на простыни и мял ее кулаками, по миллиметрам ощущая, как он больше не анальный девственник.   
Он покрывался потом и искал губами такого же потного Ёнчжэ. Матерился в его рот, потому что невозможно было привыкнуть к ощущению, что кто-то занял твое тело изнутри, и теперь оно горит.   
Обеими руками Ёнчжэ обнимал его – выскальзывал и толкался глубже. Дэ охватила сексоистерия: он принимал радостно, охотно, и хотел ебаться жарче и быстрее, чтобы член внутри поддалбливал одно особенно приятное местечко.   
По уши занятый Ёнчжэ старался не разлучаться губами: сосал, чмокал... жрал их нежно – мужа надо трахать на королевских условиях, так с самого начала хотелось.   
Хотя он не уверен, что до любименького муженечека дошёл весь пафосный посыл, потому что – зов тела. Не дождидаясь, когда он встанет, Ёнчжэ просто сдавливал попочку ладошками, сминал пальцами и тянул к себе. Получались такие неприличные и приятные звуки...   
Попахивая из под мышки, Дэхён тянул его за шею пососаться еще и мямлмил:  
\- Да-а-а... да-да-да! – больше он ничего не вскрикивал, но и за это перед соседями хостела за стеной было стыдно.   
Половое полностью довлело. На мгновение, когда Дэ закинул руки за спину, на Ёнчжэ, и сдавил ими его поясницу, показалось, что собственный уже неспособный болтаться вместе с остальным телом пиписончик – венец плотской красивости, горделиво устремившийся к потолку.   
\- О-о-д-а-а-а...   
\- А сначала не нравилось, - напомнил Ёнчжэ, хватая ручки, ножки и ротик – на все сразу не хватало, и приходилось прихотливо скользить всем своим по чужому телу.   
Совершенно неожиданно обнаруживая в ладони (крепко сжатой), самую сердцевинку пульсирующего муженечка. Когда Ёнчжэ трет ее пальчиками, трет-трет-трет – то из спазмирующей головочки внезапно льется то, что приятненько их намачивает, только немножко вяжет, пока теплое.   
Тепло и сыро. Вкусно и долгожданно. Долгожданно, но жадно: Ёнчжэ толкат мордочкой супруга в подушки, оприходует попочку агрессивно нетерпеливо.   
Он думал растянуть это на час. Он хотел, чтобы все его мечты стали-таки явью. Но Дэ только прикрывает глаза, чтобы и в них не попало.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - задыхается Ёнчжэ. Заводит испачканную руку ему за спину и поглаживает лопатку. – Поцелуй.   
Не дождавшись ответа, роняет голову и оказывается прямо на губах Дэхёна. Заниматься с ним любовью экстремально приятно – Ёнчжэ полжизни хотел его. Его сердце громко колотится в груди, когда снова их объединяет поцелуй на изгаженной разными неприличными выделениями и смятой кровати.   
Ёнчжэ не может остановится целоваться – так хорошо было его телу. Быть первым, быть садистом, который любит до смерти, быть второй половиной (верхней) мужа, значит абсолютно заслуженный рай.   
По самое не могу оттраханный Дэ зря так ласкает мужа, гладит по плечам, голым мохнатым ягодичкам и отдается его настойчивым губам – вроде, гордиться-то нечем.   
Но ему впервые а три месяца так спокойно, что на все наплевать, а тело натурально поет, в некоторых местах болит, горит (но не отказалось бы еще разочек, чтобы над ним доминировали) и растянуто...  
\- Солнышко... – обращется, совладав с дыханием, Ёнчжэ.   
А в ответ ни звука. Его только облизывают по виску, как мясо. И ни к селу ни к городу предлагают:  
\- В душ? Я хочу тебя в душе, - Дэхён крепко обнимает, весь обвился, руками и ногами, вокруг голенького тела.   
Гладит и целует его, поглядывая перступно большими темными глазами.  
«Перетрах» существует?


	20. La fem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3Z1mFPdKlo
> 
> 100% guilty schiller. no other love loves like this

\- Два ночи, - напоминает Ёнчжэ, не хочет проходить в распахнутые дверцы.   
Но его заталкивают в кабинку, спихивают сразу под воду, так что он в предыдущую голый, а в следующую секунду – голый и мокрый сверху до низу.   
\- А мы быстро, - на глазах наглеет Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ пальцами расчёсывает свои длинные волосы назад, они слепляются потемневшими ручейками, которые себгают у него по шее. Намоченный, он не похож на сырую курицу, а почему-то все еще сексуальный мужик-питекантроп.   
Когда он мылся в последний раз – неизвестно. Когда Дэхён прижимает к себе сексуального мужичка, от его макушки пахнет телом и немножечко отдает спиртягой лака для волос (выходит, бывший муж все-таки знает что-то про разные усиляющие красоту штучки).   
Два сейчас или уже три, Дэ неважно до безобразия, и Ёнчжэ знает, чего может хотеть мужик, с которым занимался самой любовной любовью другой мужик – имейся у него столько же петушиной гордости и скотского упрямства.   
Душевая кабинка ничем не отличается от родовых собратьев, точно в такой же Ёнчжэ моется у себя в доме – только здесь кафель дикий оранжевый. И все же ничего похожего на то, как тогда он приставал к суровому, правильному Дэхёнчику и все норовил втихаря то пиписончик ему намылить, то что-то невидимое тщательно посымвать с сисечек.   
Теперь этот гад хватается, на бочках Ёнчжэ остаются следы беспардонных пальцев. Ёнчжэ сдвигает коленочки, их ему раздвигают.   
Ёнчжэ пропагандирует: вот писечка, вот сисечки – на. Все твое. Забирай. А Дэ нежно-нежно трогает ягодицы, заставляет воду скатываться по плечам Ёнчжэ, наполнять ложбинку поясницы и, как в интерьерном искусственном водопаде, журчать водяным полотном, падая с круглых половиночек.   
Веса и роста в Ёнчжэ как будто становится меньше, проступает изо всех жеманных движений, которыми он жмется к Дэхёну, черта, прославившая последнего – соблазнительная женственность.   
Как будто в темной-темной комнате играет прекрасная музыка, а он сильно-сильно пьян, так, что ни о чем не может думать и ничего не чувствует кроме того, что ему органически приятно здесь быть.   
В темной-темной комнате что-то должно случиться, из-за чего внутри вибрирует от предвкушения. Столько же от страха – пан или пропал?   
Дэ нравится не прижимать его к стене, а намного, намного больше – заставлять вешаться на себя. Восхищенный хозяин своей мокрой деточки с ласкательным тельцем, он лобзает её ключицы, потом выше по шее, выше по щечке и замирает: любуется чёрными глазами, слушает белый шум воды и чувствует толчки сердца Ёнчжэ в прижатой к своей груди.   
Наверное, постоянно завидует длинным волосам, потому что опять (а как трепетно касается, ох) заправляет мокрые прядочки за ушко. Ему не надоедает, что они, тяжелые от воды, червяками снова и снова падают на лицо – его Дэ тоже обводит по контуру, как Произведение.   
\- Трахни меня, - ухмыляется Ёнчжэ. – Раз так хочешь...   
Получает в ответ поцелуй с придыханием:  
\- Да... – дыхание дрожит на губах, но Дэхёнчик, наверно, даже связываться не хочет.   
Он все, надавался собой управлять на сегодня – наглой бесстрашной рожей и «трахни» Ёнчжэ его с намеченного пути не собъет. «Трахни», - разрешил ублюдок. «Трахни-трахни-трахни» - вот ебучий скот.   
На тебе шампунь в глаз.   
\- За что? – обижается Ёнчжэ. Мигает, как дурачок. – За что так жестоко-то?   
\- А ты не знаешь? – Дэхён где-то завел привычку все время шептать в ухо.   
И шептать с придыханием, соблазнительно. Эх, у него нет таких длинных волос, которые хоть носом можно сдвигать с лица.   
\- Понял я, понял, - поднятыми руками заверяет Ёнчжэ. – Хватит бить меня бутылкой. Все. Целуй как хочешь.   
И еще выше поднимает руки, мол, на. Как какой-то дико нежный клещ, Дэ присасывается к плечику и вместе с водой напару они ласкают лопатки Ёнчжэ, выгоняя из них усталость и печаль, по которой крокодильчик лил слезы.   
\- Да-а-а, - «подбадривает» Ёнчжэ, почти прямым углом наклоняя шею, как от него требует Нежный Целователь. – Целуй, блядь, как куклу.   
Нет бы развернул к себе задницей и, за все хорошее, что с ним случилось (в том числе по вине Ёнчжэ), хорошенько отъебал. Дэ не Дэ, если грубо через жопу вытрахает любовнику все мозги.   
\- Да у тебя проблемы похуже моих, - искренне поражается Дэхён. Оторвавшись от поцелуев по плечам и шее напару с водой, он внимательно смотрит на лицо с закрытыми глазами. Потом требует – не повышая голоса, но весьма внушительно: - Глаза открой.   
Неправильно любить с закрытыми глазами. Как орать в воду.   
\- Заткнись и целуй, - еще плотнее сжимая веки, отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
Он один раз покажет свою слабую сторону – и все, кончено. Дэ будет не заставить забыть.   
Не будучи женщиной, Ёнчжэ не может хотеть, чтобы его целовали, как фарфор, чтобы его гладили, как фарфор, чтобы на него дышали, и он чувствовал дрожь.   
Конечно, плохо, что он не видит ничего с закрытыми глазами. Когда Дэ зовёт:  
\- Ёнчжэ... – то по его голосу ничего нельза угадать, только что он сейчас скажет что-то серьезное.   
Наверное, обидится на товарища по постельныи играм, которому дискомфортно получать нежность и показывать слабость – еще и уйдет. С него станется. Однажды уже ушел.   
Дэхён чего-то дожидается, пока не говорит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Он смеется, упираясь ладонью в дикий оранжевый кафель, когда от шока Ёнчжэ сам (и очень-очень быстро) открывает (выпучивает) глаза.   
\- Люблю, - одними губами повторяет Дэ. Пожимает плечами: - Я не хотел. Так получилось.   
Как тот светофор на перекрестке, под окном, который из красного очень быстро становится зеленым, Ёнчжэ очень активно и неожиданно от фарфоровой куклы прижимается к большому тёплому Дэхёну, вздыхает, тянет губки здесь и там, чтобы его поцеловали.   
Встает на носочки, когда трет Дэ шею мыльными ладошками.   
Упираясь лбами, стоять под водой прижав друг к другу голые животы, можно минут пять, а то и больше. Хоть корыстные мотивы Ёнчжэ затащить Дэ в койку и натрахаться этой ночью за все, что было, не были доминирующими, он бы понял. Он бы понял, скажи Дэхён, что это только потому, что из казармы человеку очень хочется трахаться, и неважно с кем.   
Он, как бы, голоден.   
Ёнчжэ позволяет водичке собираться в свои ладошки, которыми держит жопки мужа... потом вспоминает, что не мужа, и спрашивает:  
\- Через месяц ты захочешь со мной встретиться? Я могу приехать?   
\- Конечно, - чпокает под ушко Дэ. – Зачем спрашиваешь.   
\- А через два года? – без перерыва уточняет Ёнчжэ. – Будешь опять моим?  
Дэхён отрывает его от себя, чтобы плюбоваться – так мелкая собака наезжает на большую. Он осуждающе говорит:  
\- Ты жадный.   
\- Да, - соглашается Ёнчжэ. – Я жадный.   
Подставляясь под бережные поцелуи, думает: посмотрим, что закон скажет по этому поводу. Главное – облапошить с снова окольцевать.   
Глядя в эти бесхитростно хитрющие глаза, которые только что от чего-то неправедного загорелись, Дэхён делает мученическое лицо, соединяется с аппетитными губками и не глядя за спиной отключает воду.   
Без нее быстро становится холодно, но Ёнчжэ позволяет над собой любовно издеваться – вытирать большим белым полотенцем себе волосы, потом насухо между жопочек, и на сладкое Дэхён затягивает его вокруг пояса любовничка, безумно влюбленно задерживаясь помять сосочки на мускулистой груди в раскрытой ладони.   
Надо ли, что Ёнчжэ пытается стереть с него воду хотя бы где достал (а волосы, ха – этот ежик высохнет сам) и тоже перетянуть вторым полотенцем.   
Пока, наконец, не просит (по глазам просто видит, что надо):  
\- Только не на руки. На руки – это слишком, - призывно обвивается ручками вокруг чужой шеи и наклоняет к себе. – Я сам.  
Сам так сам, неженка. Дэ, правда, думает (когда супермэн Ёнчжэ подпрыгивает), что ничего не получится, но, может, он слопал сегодня центнер, поэтому выходит удержаться самому и помочь Ёнчжэ обнять себя за бедра ногами.   
Это очень хорошо. Очень приятно. По пути в спальню, уперев свою ношу лопатками в стену, Дэ расставляет ладошки по сторонам от его головы и жадно, как в самом начале, целует.   
Ёнчжэ своим весом стягивает с него полотенце, и от этого жар по венам.   
Видимо, быть бабой-балериной Ёнчжэ тоже начинает нравиться, он заигрывает:  
\- Люби меня... – и пиздец как негуманно ногтями свободной руки по соскам.   
Это, сука, насколько больно, настолько немилосердно возбуждает. Он там реально ковырял, ощущение пагубно отпечаталось на корках мозга Дэ – член сводило от его грубости с нежненькими головочками, и хотелось бы попросить Ёнчжэ еще... и на десерт пососать.   
Но страшно, что садист наковыряет в кровь.   
Дэхён горит местью, когда вышвыривает Ёнчжэ на кровать, и его тело подкидывает на спружинившем матрасе. Полотенце отправляется на пол. Второе Дэ вышвыривает в потолок.   
За свои пакости говнюк Ёнчжэ получает кучу обжигающих шлепков по заднице. Что раньше Дэхёну нравились эти игрульки с поркой, что сейчас.   
Ёнчжэ все знает и специально будит в нежном звере просто зверя – хоть убейте, так привычнее.   
Трахаться агрессивно и если не грубо, то сильно – в стиле задиристого Ёнчжэ. А Дэхёнчик козявочка неопытная, но чувственная. Он, сжав зубы, обещает:  
\- Щас буду любить, - а сам дрет чужую жопу ногтями. Тянет за мохнатые волосы пальцами – короче, делает больно и кайфует и сам, и садомазо Ёнчжэ престранно изгибается, раскрывая коленки и показывая ему кое-что, на что Дэ с самого начала так странно (голодно) смотрел. Глубоко вздохнув, он поправляется: - Буду любить как самую нежную писечку... тебя.   
Лежа спиной на кровати перед голым сидящим Дэхёном, Ёнчжэ прихихикивает с пальцами во рту: да нет, не может быть.   
Не сдержится. Ёнчжэ его доведет, лаская себя перед ним пальцами. Зверь победит Нежного Зверя, никаких «выиграет дружба» - Ёнчжэ (муж, который муж, а не муж, который жена) согласен, что его жестко оттрахают. Дать зеленый свет ебаться нежно влюблёнными котиками ему мешает страх, что он будет плакать и называть Дэ по имени, плакать и выпрашивать еще поцелуй, еще прикосновение, еще лишнюю секундочку сладких фрикций, чтобы кончить как в последний раз.   
Короче, под давлением нежности Ёнчжэ имел склонность становиться чувствительной, зависимой сучкой без капельки достоинства.   
Сопротивляясь сучим инстинктам, думая, что делает правильно, Ёнчжэ с хитрым лицом укладывает бедра на ноги любовничка (чтобы было лучше видно) и пробует, насколько глубоко поместится в нем его же собственный средний пальчик.   
Хмыкая, поглядывая на все это, Дэ наклоняется полизать руку онаниста:  
\- Будет странно, если просто потыкаешь. Придется начать делать себе приятно, - вылизывая блистательно (натурально блестит от слюней) кисть, потом осторожненько копошащиеся в своем же теле пальцы, потом живот и косточки по бокам. – Что, лучше я?   
Просто Ёнчжэ не выдержал морально. Трудно сосредоточиться на ощущениях внутри (и продолжать увертюру пальчиком), когда снаружи Чон Дэхён.  
Он выскользнул из себя и вцепился в плечи вылизывающего доброго, прекрасного котика. Он просто дурел от шершавого язычка, который и в пупочек поскребся, и в сосочек, и рёбра облизал.   
Наверно, Ёнчжэ так доставляло потому, что это было дико – облизывать все тело, обожая без остатка. Дэ слюнявил, чмокал и лизался где хотел, когда хотел и сколько ему было надо: вертя тушку Ёнчжэ на всклокоченной постельке, как куру.   
По капельке (вместе с каждым лизь-лизь), Ёнчжэ заполняло блядство: уже без понукания он, вставая на коленочки, прогибал поясничку, чтобы щелочку между ягодичек было удобнее лизать.   
Никто не принуждал Ёнчжэ уползать на другую сторону кроватки, укладываться валетом, чтобы дарить друг другу одновременное удовольствие.   
Короче, к моменту, когда соблазнительный Дэ, доставая презервативы с тумбочки, изогнулся на кровати, как смородиновая гроздь, Ёнчжэ уже охуел настолько, что мог снуть ему под нос титечку (или своего малыша... или коленку) и сказать:  
\- Еще здесь, - маленький, любимый (и знающий, что он любимый) блядёныш.   
Дэ все равно только гладил по черненькой влажной башке и ласкал больше, чем просили.   
Будучи основательным, заботливым бойфрендом, Дэхён увлажнил пальцы и поднес... Он только на секундочку поднял глаза убдиться, что с Ёнчжэ все окей, когда его смутил взгляд сексоголика с обострением.   
\- Что? – спросил Дэ ласково, смазывая лубрикант между ягодичек. – Страшненько?   
\- Нет, - отмахнулся от глупости Ёнчжэ – ему море было по колено. Он думал, что у Дэ так же, выпалив громким шёпотом: - Давай хардкор.   
Дэхёну не выпал пока шанс стать счастливым (не очень) партнером девственницы. Не повезло ему и сейчас.   
Дикарь Ёнчжэ залез на него (маленечко шокированный Дэ еще и помог ему умоститься), ухватился за него и, обнадежив:  
\- Все будет нормально, - с натугой лишил себя пресловутой «девственности», как африканские племенные аборигенки совершают обряд дефлорации с помощью каменного органа.   
\- Безмозглый, - прошипел Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ сжался – явно было больно – но сделал еще одно усилие, и морковка вся целиком вошла в мягонькую морду снеговичка, по основание.   
Папа-порт вошел в маму-разъем.   
Связь пошла.   
\- Придурок, - выдыхал Дэхён в сжатые (совсем не от страсти) губы. Уж Дэ-то побывал на его месте... вот только Ёнчжэ имел совесь подготовить его жопу перед тем, как ей упиться, а Дэхён начал движения челнока на голом месте. – Идиотина.   
Он снова заправлял волосики за ушко, стараясь не торопиться, поднимал бедра.   
\- Я мужик, - вздрагивал Ёнчжэ. От самого невинного движения внутри вздрагивал. – Я потерплю.   
Дэ все активнее занимался сексом bareback и ласкал не останавливаясь:  
\- Дурила, - поглаживая плечики и поддерживая жопочку как ему было удобнее – Ёнчжэ надо было немножко наклониться.   
Или, еще лучше, упасть назад, на руки. А когда захочется целоваться во время процесса, Дэхён уползёт к изголовью и поможет Ёнчжэ снова вобраться на себя. Так и ему самому есть, во что упираться, и Ёнчжэ, привставая и опускаясь, держится за спинку кровати.   
Как Дэ обещал, это медленный, чувственный и приятный секс. Женщина или нет, но он на волне любовной, бережливой страсти ласкается как может, поглаживая пальчики на ногах сидящего на нем Ёнчжэ.   
Просовывая кончики пальцев своих рук между маленьким мизинчиком и безымянным на его ступнях.   
Это очень интимный момент, они очень мало говорят, и то больше по делу:  
\- Слезь. Повернись, - когда Дэ приспичивает позаниматься этим на боку, поглаживая приятное тело волосатика, но не теряя радость целовать его в губы.   
Оргазм все равно подвезут. Наоборот, если любить друг друга медленно и долго, он будет оглушительным.   
Наслаждаясь поскуливающим Ёнчжэ, который на коленках решил озаботиться своей жопкой и подвигаться сам, Дэ бросает взгляд в окно – еще нескоро начнет светать.   
Через белые прозрачные шторки мигает то красное, то зеленое.   
\- Бля, - произносит он, когда Ёнчжэ внезапно водит попочкой по кругу, а потом с чпоком выскальзывает.   
Как нормальный, он тянет к себе подушку, укладывает ее под жопку, и так, лежа на кроватке, снизу вверх смотрит на Дэ и тянет ручечки.   
\- Скотинка, - признает его талант Дэхён. – Любовь моя.   
Любимого человечка будешь кушать осторожно, даже когда он нарывается, вот и Дэ, производя собой огромную нескромную тень на стене, входит между раздвинутых ног медленно, но одним движением приятно глубоко.   
Вперед и назад. Немножко быстрее.   
\- Дэ... – начинает Ёнчжэ. – О, Дэ... У-а-а, Дэ... Да, Дэ!   
\- Солнышко, - умиляется Дэхён.   
И залепливает эти громкие губы к черту. Если целует мокренькие невероятно глубокие черные глаза, то бесстыжий шуметь в четыре часа ночи рот держит ладонью. 

 

\- Хочешь в душ? – спрашивает Дэхён. – Я помогу?  
У сонного-сонного Ёнчжэ, который, наверно, имеет привычку кончать долго и трудно, зато навылет. Нежно, он затрахал свою клубничку до того, что Ёнчжэ на постели жмется к нему, лезет обнять и как-нибудь притулить голову там, где можно спать, бормоча:  
\- Пофигу.   
Понятно, что перепачканное тело после секса без резинки не самое страшное.   
А что неопытному товарищу делать с тем, что он повел себя не по-джентельменски и кончил куда было не надо?   
Смущенный (чё-то опять, после того, что было, смущенный), он подбирает одеялко и полотенчико, чтобы последним поухаживать за засыпающим мужем, а первым укрыть их обоих.   
Забравшись в кровать, он гасит свет и обнимает червячка Ёнчжэ руками, убаюкивая одним только теплом и запахом своего тела, доносящимся со всех сторон.   
Плохо понимая, что делает, Ёнчжэ улыбается, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
\- Спи, - разрешает Дэ, убирая со лба почти высохшую прядку черных волос. – Спасибо.   
Судя по тому, что Ёнчжэ не отвечает, а только улыбается, возя головой по подушке, как ребеночек, выбирая, как ему приятнее заснуть – то можно предположить, что он что-то приятное услышал.   
А вот что – этого разобрать сил уже не хватило.   
Дэхён натягивает одеяло на плечо, по ходу зачем-то соображая, что ночных трамваев (а линия проходит прямо под окнами) уже не слышно. Только светофор мигает: зеленый-красный-зеленый-красный...


	21. Shamy shiny queen

Это было страннее странного. Как будто чего-то непростительного хотели, лисячьи чёрные глаза сузились, взгляд из полумрака зафиксировался на губах.  
О, их место в кунсткамере – ни один рот на земле не открывается так широко, ни один не похож на дитя радиоактивных земель, дракона или лягушку.   
Еще и улыбается, пока, набив пасть мясом, возбуждающе вкусно жует.   
Химчан не выдерживает и пересаживается поближе. Водит палочками в тарелке с кусочками этакого гуляшика – в белом соусе, с грибами и зеленью. Кроме него никто не смог бы приготовить так, по высшему разряду.   
Он сидит по-турецки, пялится в сливочный соус, как гадалка в стеклянный шар, и Енгук кушает, улыбаясь еще пошире.   
Понятен, его в мыслях раздувает от пижонства, от самодовольства. Помешав в который раз соус палочками, Хим кусочек мяска поддевает и толкает Енгуку в губы, глупо оправдываясь:  
\- Ешь, пока не остыло.   
От его дорогущего черного свитера из натуральной шерсти пахнет обволакивающим восточными пряностями парфюмом, особенно сильно, когда он машет локтями или находится поближе.   
\- Очень вкусно, - жует Енгук.   
Так и подмывает просто по-дружески положить руку, обняв черный свитер за пояс.   
\- Ешь, - Химчан еще один кусочек мяса провожает исчезнуть в радиоктивных губах, наблюдая его кончину с какой-то нечеловеческой внутренней печалью.  
Снаружи опять кажется, что он изучает жевательные фрикции одного очень большого рта и, очухиваясь, стесняется и снова смотрит на свои скрещенные ноги.   
Енгуку нравится, куда это все идет, нравится ход химчановских мыслей, вот только больно медленно. Он незаментно адвансирует себя немножко ближе, естественно упираясь рукой в пол за Химом.   
Кажется, младшенькому чего-то очень хочется, но он смущается попросить. И батяня Енгук весь жижей растекается, думая, как в последние недели Хим тонко намекает: соглашается по пятницам пить у него, в убогой квартирке, но предварительно они заезжают в супермаркет и закупаются отвратительно буржуйскими вкусностями (из которых действительно можно готовить).   
Из-за божественной жратвы, после химчановской готовки, Енгук немножко разжирел – и это казалось по-семейному так приятно (еще годик так питаться, и на его костях можно будет что-нибудь ущипнуть).   
Пока Енгук думает про «ай да я» и незаметно принюхивается к черному свитеру, Химчан вздыхает:  
\- Ох... хм, - и нарывает себе из соуса кусочек грибочка. Еще один и еще, сосредоточенно жуя: - И правда ничего...   
Потом до него доходит – что калорий в грибах столько же, сколько в мясе, и он резако перекидывается на капусту.   
Запивать вином мясо – изысканно и действительно вкусно. Запивать им капусту – это какой-то пиздец, и Хим отшвыривает палочки, кусает губы и нервно смотрит на стол, где столько всего вкусного.   
Он напоминает себе, что нахватался достаточно, пока готовил.   
В красивых чертах лица проступает что-то бесноватое и истеричное. А Енгук все незаметно адвансируется, продолжая кушать мяско из соуса и окружать взволнованного друга с тылов:  
\- Что-то случилось? – говоря максимально расслабляющим голосом. Он уверен, что это все дела сердечные, а с ними надо деликатно, не показывая ухмылку македонского Александра, который покорил уже все, что другим не покорялось: - Я могу помочь? Я хочу помочь, что бы ни случилось, ты знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне...   
Намекал. Он явно намекал, что ко всему этому гейскому с недавних пор вполне себе толерантен – лаская волосатую спину свитера.   
\- Ничего не случилось, - заткнул его Химчан. – Даже не спрашивай. Есть такие вещи, в которых не признаются, - зачем-то он повернулся (чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с прошляпившим момент, когда надо было ретироваться, Енгуком), изучил старшего обиженно с макушки до мускулистых плеч, с которых опять сползала алкоголичка, но таких худых, будто их сушили, и внезапно закончил: - Особенно тебе.   
\- Ну не говори, - внутренне умилился Енгук.   
Батю изнутри грели эти женственные финты ушами, от гордости распирало – Хим уже сам не свой от своих чувств.   
\- И не скажу, - обиженно прокаркал Химчан.   
Товарищ друг, похожий на сушёную рыбу, опять щелкал палочками, а потом клювом – жрал мясо. В соусе уже было совсем прозрачно, кусочков почти не осталось.  
Надо потерпеть еще немножечко.   
Сосредоточенный на том, что грызло и перетирало, Химчан додумался до новой уловки, которая, может, наконец-то сработает, облапошит подсонание – и случайно локтем попал по морде (опять он сидел так близко) Енугку.   
Снимая свой свитер.   
Когда он внезапно начал раздеваться, Енгук захлебнулся воздухом и даже не заметил, что его угостили локтем в мордасти: Хим выбросил свой роскошный свитер на пол, уперся одной рукой в пол, а вторую положил на живот.   
Он остался в белой футболке, и зачем-то ее натягивал на пузике, чтобы оно посильнее проступало под тканью.   
\- Это я, - под нос сам с собой беседовал Химчан, рассматривая три с половиной складочки. – Я не хочу таким быть.   
Говорят, лучше три маленьких, чем одна большая (которая пузо) – но все равно хотелось плакать. Природу не обманешь, может, это даже генное, и Химчан повернул голову чтобы, от зависти давясь, взглянуть на человека в алкоголичке, которого он недавно назначил своей ролевой моделью.   
Несколько недель Хим кормил его, как хряка на убой, но вот посмотрите – на Енгуке ни следа не осталось всего, что он сожрал.   
Только глаза какие-то большие. Почему-то очень нездоровые.  
\- Чего ты опять смотришь? – поежился Хим.   
Холодно без свитера, что ли (или видел он уже этот слегка коварный взгляд, причем не больно давно).   
\- Нет, - даже низкий голос Енгука, оказывается, мог крякнуть и сломаться еще ниже, до болезненного шороха, - это ты мне объясни...   
Капец. Енгук бы сам его поцеловал. Просто попробовал: пока Хим не разделся и не начал бесстыже соблазнять его своим животиком, он хотел начать и закончить бережными чмоками в губы – начало романтических отношений и все такое, ля-ля.   
А теперь капец. Если под этой белой футболкой пальцами не пошарить, будет капец и до старости призрачная импотенция.   
Чтобы он ногами не сбил маленький столик, на котором много еще чего вкусного осталось, Енгук за плечи свалил Хима на пол, но сам оказался не сверху, а сбоку – охранять еду и бедрами блокировать опасные химовские махания ногами.   
А Хим махался еще как: сначала за то, что радиоктивный рот залепил его собственный и, как он ни тряс головой, насиловал поцелуем. У Енгука, наверно, крыша поехала, или он опять троллит на стопятьсот, за гранью понимания – ладно эти его многозначительные намёки.   
Что Хим без него может только копчик на ступеньках сломать. Что без Енгука ему поорать не на кого, и поэтому Чунхон при нем кашлять боится.   
Что лисёнок без отеческой опеки – существо маленькое, беззащитное и жить отдельно неспособное.   
Но целоваться-то зачем?   
Хорошо-хорошо, пошутил: Хим все понял – разика четыре-пять вернув поцелуй, приятно открывая для Енгука рот – пранк очень смешной.   
«Засосись с другом». «Причастись голубизной». Химчан вроде очень естественно показывает, что лежать спиной на полу, под Енгуком, и целоваться его не пугает – больше страха, что у старшенького крыша поехала.   
Но.   
Енгук все видел, как ему нравится, и ему самому тоже было очень приятно. Больше, чем просто поцелуи, больше, чем прижимать его своим телом к полу – внезапно он понял, что ему хочется больше.   
И, приподняв тоненькую футболочку, пальцами заскользил по голой коже, пока ровно по середнке, под его ладонью, не оказался малюсенький прохладный сосочек.   
Туман желания заволок Енгуку глаза. Химчан просунул колено между его ног и надавил куда надо. Целуя еще напористее, Бан держал левую руку Хима за запястье, а второй страстный лисёнок пытался зафиксировать его плечи в каком-то только Химчану понятном положении.   
По мнению Енгука, все было прекрасно: обалденный поцелуй, изогнувшйся так сексуально Химчан, который, с одной стороны, так хотел его в ответ, что притягивал к себе рукой на плечах, а с другой стороны так хотел его, что, забывшись, жёстко массировал ему коленкой между ног.   
Химчану все виделось немного не так: рот ему залепили губы (но орать он бы и так не стал, из чувства собственного достоинства). Левую руку Бан держал за головой, а когда Хим упирался ему в грудь правой, почему-то возбуждался еще сильнее и от удовольствия гримасничал, целуясь. Ну, от нечего больше делать Хим посигналил ему коленкой, мол, хватит. Химчан не хотел его оставить бездетным, с неработоспособными бубенцами, и значение легких пинков по яичкам осталось для Енгука неясным. Понятно, что Химчан схватился за его плечи, чтобы он не ерзал по его телу сверху и следующий пинок отлично прочистил бы ему мозги.   
\- Кха-ха-кха, - болезненный ударчик застал Енугка врасплох: он схватился за пострадавшую мошоночку и мордой свалился в плечо Химчана (ворнинг: все еще уверенный, что лисёночку нравилась страстная прелюдия и он распинался потому, что от желания потерял контроль). – Понежнее не можешь? Яйки же все-таки...  
\- Ты охуел? – спросил над макушкой Бана голос настолько сердитый, что Енгук, превозмогая боль, оторвался от плеча посмотеть.   
Хим лежал на полу и свелил его глазами.   
\- Что значит охуел? – прохрипел Енгук. – Ты весь вечер соблазняешь... Ну вот я и.  
Забавно, что чем дольше он смотрел на Химчана, тем менее уверенным становился его голос.   
\- Я соблазняю??? – до какой-то внутренней боли от чужой тупости удивился Хим. – Как???  
Сжимая свои звенящие бубенчик бедрами, Енгук встал на коленки, протянул руку и ладонью накрыл футболочку на животе, пояснив:  
\- Пузиком... Знаешь, что мне нравится, поэтому свитер снял и начал его трогать, - произнося слова, которые вгоняли Химчана в еще большее непонимание (негодование), он медленно шевелил пальцами, сжимая мягонькое. Ткань немножко поплзла вверх, и Енгук коснулся уже голой кожи, добив дуростью: - Я так понял, что ты воображал, как я это буду делать.   
Ведь оставался еще шанс, что интимные ласки низа живота подзаведут химчановскую страсть, и он продолжат вожделенные поцелуи на полу.   
\- Я на свое сало смотрел, - мрачно, хриплым голосом признался Хим. И сбросил с себя негодяйскую руку, - чтобы от отвращения жрать не хотелось. Я, знаешь ли, уже неделю на диете, а ты тут жрешь как не в себя.   
Он правда-правда кормил Енгука мясом только с одной мыслью: обожраться им Химчан не сможет, если Бан слопает все.   
Он героически боролся со своей природой обжоры самыми разными способами, включая копирование вредных бановских привычек – не завтракать утром и любой прием пищи желательно заменять сигаретой (Чунхон просто вмерз, когда узнал, что босс теперь еще и курит).   
Но все равно Хим становился только жирнее и жирнее.   
Как-то так.   
\- Бля, - коротко высказался Енгук, вставая с коленок.   
Он просто сбежал на кухню от оставшегося унывать на полу Химчана. Закуривая сигаретку, он думал, что есть один самый верный способ проиграть игру – взять фальстарт.   
Он был опасно раздражен.   
Признавшийся этому сексульному дрищу в том, что постыдно и безуспешно худеет на диете, Химчан тоже не испытывал припадок духа, раскачиваясь в полумраке, как болванчик.   
С грустью он посмотрел вправо, на столик. Потом поднял свои палочки, выловил из соуса почти что холодный кусок мяса и безжизненно затолкал его в рот.   
Потом еще один. И еще.   
Только покушать помогает справиться с плохим настроением.


	22. Breakfast for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwTXwJg6_VE

\- Не вру... Скоро кончу...   
Ну Чон смешной такой, как маленький. Ёнчжэ на секундочку притормозил без остатка отдаваться и приоткрыл бархатные глазки до щелочек:  
\- И чё? Пожалеть? – и надо было видеть, как в них, чёрнущих, появился зловещий, пугающий блеск, когда он (как бы куда-то за потное плечо любовника, в пространство) напомнил: - Ты знаешь, что тебе будет, если...   
За два неджентельменских раза подряд, наверно, будет какая-то санкция – это даже до ушастого доперло. Дэ поерзал хоть как-нибудь разлепиться с мокреньким от пота Ёнчжэ: чтоб вот когда оно, так он сразу смог вытащить и выпустить свое грязное дело на бедное тело, а не в него.   
Мамочка-Ёнчжэ довольно улыбнулся, похвалил:  
\- Хороший мальчик... ах, ну не тормози-и-и, - и снова стал отдаваться.   
Прикрыл бархатные глазки, задрал голову к спинке дивана и подставил шейку (куда его надо было целовать), охал и ахал (тихонечко, сексуально), елозил, потел, сладострасно дрожал, царапал обвку.   
\- Скотиночка, - восхитился Дэхён. – Скотиночка... аХ... АХ... А-А-АХ...  
Узника казармы разносило и возносило. Он сжал пальцами мягкий подлокотник дивана, и Ёнчжэ ладонями любовался голой спиной – такая на ней горячая и влажная кожа, а под ней напряглись, как железные, все мышцы.   
\- Все, Ёнчжэ, - прохрипел бедный Дэ, вырываясь назад.   
Но немножко сильнее его держали руки: поперек поясницы. Крепкие, мужские руки. Из них не удерешь.   
\- Ёнчжэ-э-э-э... – длинно простонал Дэ, как голодный волк в полнолуние задирая голову к потолку.   
Прекрасное плененное тело прошибали мощные судороги. Ёнчжэ помог ему прилечь на себя и гладил мокрый от пота ежик на неумной голове – как будто Дэ не знал, что его партнер больше и лучше всего умеет доводить до греха.   
Прекрасно саранжированное преступление.   
\- Ты опять это сделал в меня? – подводя к маленькому семейному скандалу, по-женски начал Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ все еще сипел, еле выговаривал:  
\- Ты же... – хотел оправдаться: «ты же заставил», «ты меня за пояс держал», а потом вспомнил, что он не Алиса в Стране Чудес, чтобы воевать за здравый смысл. Его у Ёнчжэ в помине нету. И сморщился, выматерился под нос, и дохрипел: - Поросёночек, это, бля, круто... Ах, ты же не знаешь!   
И как вредина сипло заржал.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - преспокойненько согласился Ёнчжэ. – Хотя бы полотенце мне принеси, свинья. Хоть вытру это твое...   
Он столкал бывшего мужа с себя и, голого, отправил в ванную хоть за какой-то тряпкой. Дэ вернулся с мокрым полотенцем и зачем-то встал перед ним, инстинктивно прикрывая срамное место ладошками. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу смотрел, как Ёнчжэ вытер всего себя. И в себе.   
\- Ты за наказанием тут стоишь? – спросил Ёнчжэ. Дэхён очухался и замотал головой, но моральный садист уже сдернул его за руку на себя. Вот сидеть на его коленочках голеньким и тупо моргать было действительно неловко. - Крошке охота, чтобы ее потрахали тоже? – в ушко шепнул он.   
Дэ яростно отказывался и ручки высвобождал. А вот от поцелуев не отказывался, как будто верил в нежного Ёнчжэ, как будто умолял его о ласке – обнимал по бокам и гладил спинку.   
\- А чё стоял тогда тут? – издевался Ёнчжэ, тормознув милование. – На что смотрел?   
Ну на что там у него можно смотреть. Хочешь не хочешь, а увидишь. Просто крик одного органа.   
\- У тебя еще член стоит, - прошипел Дэхён, прикрыв глазки, чтобы в них нельзя было посмотреть и самому не палиться. – Ты монстр...  
Так деликатно тема была отведена от причины, по которой, собственно, Дэ стоял, когда легко мог уйти от проблем.   
Краснота с огромных губёшек только сошла, но Ёнчжэ нацеловал ее снова. Нашипал соски и пометил отпечатками жопочку. Потом отрвался и сказал:  
\- Не, не буду... Потерпишь месяц в своей армии – сильнее захочешь.   
От нечего больше сказать Дэ провел кончиками пальцев по предплечьям Ёнчжэ – просто руки опустились.   
Увидев это, Ёнчжэ вроде бы проявил сочувствие, погладил щечку и, взглянув на часы, напомнил:  
\- У нас еще три часа есть... – смотрел как самый добрый на свете кавалер. - Неужели так хочешь, крошечка?   
Дэхён не хотел только признаваться. Всего остального – хотел. Поцеловал Ёнчжэ вкусно-вкусно.   
Но тому нравилось кобениться:  
\- Хотя нет. Ты ласкаешься, потому что тебе надо. А я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - не задумываясь ответил Дэ.   
Поцеловал.   
Ёнчжэ надо было что-то еще придумать, чтобы продолжать травить едой голодную собаку, но в голове было пусто, и от этого он злился на себя.   
Глумление Ёнчжэ прошло не так, как надо, потому что любименького жопочку и развращать было не надо, он развратился сам: принес tube of lube, устроил себя на коленочках, соединился рот в рот и с блаженством стал совокупляться.   
Дэ, как бы, когда руководит процессом, то любовь в восемь раз любовнее и нежнее – или это все из-за позы «на коленочках», но Ёнчжэ нравится необычные ощущения и смущать ушастого взглядами.   
Когда Ёнчжэ обнимает его лицо ладонями, то он глаза закрывает, рот открывает, выдыхает на него сексуально-горячим и еще отворачивается.   
Приятно быть хозяином любовничка, который заботится, чтобы хорошо было им обоим, вверх-вниз, наискосок-прогнуться – держится рукой за спинку дивана, а Ёнчжэ только стахует за бочок. Он весь такой занятый прелестным утренним сексом (почти в спешке, но Дэ так хорошо, что он ничего не может с собой сделать), что Ёнчжэ, глядя наружу через балконную дверь, задумчиво говорит:  
\- О, стороители пришли, - Дэхён вчера был не прав.   
Нет перед окнами хостела никакого дома. Пока нет – там громадная стройка, синие биотуалетики стоят за решетками из арамтуры.   
Прости господи, Дэхён не ожидал услышать, что есть кто-то (всего метрах в пятидесяти, видно прекрасно) полюбоваться, как он делает себя приятно – голый на коленях голого мужика.   
Побитым голосом он спрашивает:  
\- Где? – испуганно всматриваясь в уже закрытые этажи – может Ёнчжэ кого-то там в полумраке разглядел.   
\- Не знаю, - Ёнчжэ пожимает плечами, - но смотри, кран двигается.   
Он пальчиком показывает на нос огромного строительного крана, развернутого параллельно дороге.   
Бравады как не бывало. Милый Дэ шлепатеся на пол, сгребает коврик, лежавший под диваном (может, поскальзывается на нем) и на карачках (слышно стук коленок) уползает из гостиной, вопя:  
\- А-А-А-А...   
А Ёнчжэ лежит на диване, теребит своего скорбного друга, который все утро на первой передаче, и смеется.   
Смотрит, как нос оранжевого крана качается от ветра, дрочит и ржет. 

 

Яишенка, конечно, загляденьице. Когда Ёнчжэ надевает трусы, он еще и готовить может: воздушные яйки, тверденький лучок, ароматные сосисочки, кисленькие помидорочки, масло шкварчит, сверху сырок плавится.   
Дэ вилкой выковыривает маслиночку и в рот ее, в рот. Уруркает и жмется к Ежулечке, который, косо посмотрев, упрекает:  
\- Ну и поросёночек же...   
\- Я просто всегда мечтал, - Дэхён взглядом показывает на ноги патнера на своих коленках. Ему горячо от капящего масла: - Ох-господи-как-вкусно...   
Хрюкает от счастья. Он сказал правду: они с Ёнчжэ уселись с одного конца трехметрового стола, и он двигал и двигал свой барный стул, пока бывший муж не уперся коленками в коленки Дэхёна.   
Тогда он поднял ноги Ёнчжэ себе на бедра и додвигал стул до того, что он стал единым целым с соседним – и, действительно, сидеть так воскресным утром, трескать из одной сковородки и радоваться тому, как приятно в пушистом халатике на голое тело... Этого хотелось без фактора армейской тюрьмы, просто всегда.   
Софт спот Ёнчжэ – когда экс-супруг хватит его готовку. Почему-то он натурально добреет, без выебонов, и кормит переростка с ложечки.   
Если бы только кто-то знал слово «благодарность». Веселые ночные и утренние потрахончики вернули человека в животное состояние, и он – это только додуматься – задирает голову, всасывая горячее, а второй лапкой лезет Ёнчжэ под халатик.   
Жрет, короче, и сексом занимается одновременно, придурок.   
– Совсем охренел? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Ну что же, вожделеющие прикосновения к груди вместе с чавканьем он терпел, и до того дотерпелся, что халатик с него содрали – он осел пушистой махровой складочкой возле пояса.   
\- Да ты КУШАЙ, - заливал Дэ (и совал в рот вилку). – Кушай, счастье. Так вкусно...  
\- Угу, - согласился Ёнчжэ, жуя и сверху вниз наблюдая, как изящная ручка проковырялась под поясок халатика. – О, а ты твусы надев? Я вот не надев, как знав...  
И усмехнулся.   
Дэ снова сближал стулья, поглядывал на часы, морщился, но тащил за руки и за ноги Ёнчжэ к себе на коленочки. Обняться, потереться тащил.   
Жрать тоже очень хотелось, поэтому Ёнчжэ чпокали шею и сосочки жирными губами, а во рту он чувствовал запах минимально обжаренного лука.   
Пока стулья не разъехались и он не наебнулся с метровой высоты. 

 

Дэ как всегда напряженно чесал затылок. Крутился по сторонам. Рассматривал, как лениво едут машины по сырой улице, между рисепшеном хостела и закрытым офисом банка.   
Просто Ёнчжэ возвращал ключи, и он усердно показывал, что ни при делах. Если у номеров 355 и 357 есть какие-то жалобы на ночные звуки неприличного характера, то это не к нему, а вот к тому парню, который бесстыже улыбается, показывая пакет:  
\- А где мусорка? – конечно, Дэхён дожрал и оливки (а мармеладных червей распихал по карманам бушлата), но фигня всякая осталась...   
Одна неприличная фигня с остатками репродуктивного материала господина Ю.   
\- Между зданиями, - девочка ткнула ручкой в стену. – Они квадратом. Между ними проход, там мусорка.   
Девочка была странной – не смотрела на Ёнчжэ как на возможного (крайне аппетитного) сексуального патнера, а о чем-то своем думала, потом спросила:  
\- В каждом номере же висит. На двери. Схема хостела и пароль от вайфая... – это было бинго. ЭТО спрашивать у Ёнчжэ. Но она грызла кончик ручки и спрашивала: - Вы вайфаем разве не пользовались?  
\- Всю ночь только вайфай и спасал, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ. Он поманил муженечка (блин, бывшего) пальцем: - Пошли...  
И Дэ просеменил к другой двери через все помещение рисепшена, стыдливо шепнув строгой девочке:  
\- В морталкомбат резались. Я проиграл Соней Блейд, но выиграл Лю Кангом.   
\- А Вы попробуйте Синдел, - невинно предложила девочка.   
Страшная, страшная девочка, притворяющаяся недалёкой, предложившая самую известную «жену»-зомби всей серии. Ёнчжэ сверкнул на нее глазами и потащил супруга за ручку туда, откуда попахивало свалкой и гниением.   
Брезгливо пнув дверь ногой, он выбросил свой пакетик в бак и, чтобы помойная дверь по нему не ударила, выбежал из вонючего помещения бочком.   
\- Ты чё обиделся? – остановил Дэхён. – На девочку?  
Оттолкал к стене и совался губками почмокать. Ёнчжэ был не против, что его сексуальную куртку намотали на кулаки, но.  
\- Времени совсем не осталось, - пожаловался бедененький Дэ.   
Он хотел как-нибудь проковыряться в последний разочек под одеждочку Ёнчжэ и потрогать его самые волосатые местечки, но тот показал ему глазами куда-то вверх.   
\- А, - Дэхён поднял голову и встретился с беспристрастным окуляром CCTV. – Ладно.   
Из внутреннего дворика, где помойка, можно было выбраться без электронного ключа. Он нужен, чтобы войти сюда, а выйти можно просто нажав кнопку на воротах. Товарищ глупец Ёнчжэ вчера изрядно поискал рисепшен, потому что припарковался с изнаночной стороны хостела – и вот теперь, выйдя из калиточки, они оба внезапно оказались прямо перед грязным универсалом.   
\- О, - изумился топологический кретин Дэхён.   
\- А-а-а, - сообразил, как так получилось Ёнчжэ.   
Ей-богу, вчера ночью все выглядело по-другому.   
Потом взял Дэхёнчика за ручку и зашагал к машинке. 

 

Где-то посреди поля, которое за теплую ночь почернело от того, сколько снега с него стаяло, Ёнчжэ остановил свой универсал, чтобы подержать экс-супруга за нежную лапочку.   
\- Мне капец, - сокрушался Дэхён.   
Видел на часах 12:25 и автоматически начинал всхлипывать. Его увольнительная закончилась двадцать пять минут назад, но он готов был сбежать – не потому, что его накажут.   
А просто потому, что нет в этом ни милиграмма блядской справдливости.   
\- Зайчик, - тряс Ёнчжэ, - посмотри на меня...   
Шутки шутками, но он должен был доставить крошечку туда, откуда взял.   
Полчаса назад был должен.   
Только вот все не мог оторваться от него, прекратить целовать сжатые в своей ладони пальцы и вытирать большие расстроенные глаза.   
Что-то слова его совем не утешали. Закрыв глаза пальцами, Дэ плакал как не в себя (а вчера ни слезки не пролил), и Ёнчжэ хотел бы поменяться с ним местами.   
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Ёнчжэ, - что тебе до лампочки моя любовь, когда над тобой там издеваются, но... Короче, на. Я очень тебя люблю.   
\- Спасибо-о-о, - проныл Дэхён. – Если ты меня любить не будешь, то я не знаю, за-зачем...   
«Нахера так жить».   
Подав ручку, чтобы держаться и остаток дороги переплетать пальцы, Ёнчжэ завел машину снова. Отпускал только иногда, переключить передачу.   
Перед автоматическими железными воротами Дэхён только разок чмокнул его в губы и побежал к будке КПП.   
Стоявший там рядовой, взяв увольнительную Чона Дэхёна, взглянул на часы. Они показывали 12:45.   
Но он взял бумажку и вписал в нее 12:00. А потом козырнул:  
\- Доктор!   
Что это. Дэхён оглядел себя с ног до головы – неужели так заметно.  
И что заметно – что ночью он вкусил любви или что недавно разревелся?   
Хотя у него все равно рот не закрывается.   
Телефон, который ему дал Ёнчжэ, чпокнул сообщением: «Как?»  
И он, тщательно заныкавшись в любимом сортире, печатал в ответ: «Ничего не понимаю. Но... но... пока хорошо?»  
«Будет плохо, если тебя поймают с этой мобилой?»  
«Угу»  
«Тогда не пиши мне. Будь осторожнее»  
«А ты уже дома?»  
«Твоя кошка растолстела. Да. Снова Пельмени. Я устал. У вас отбой?»  
«Да».   
«Спокойной ночи»  
«Спокойной»

 

 

 

 

 

«Давай снова поженимся?»


	23. Altruist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF-GbJ0k-Mw

Если поглядеть на небо – светло-синяя акварель. Если вдохнуть поглубже – чистый мартовский воздух.  
Если смотреть на деревья с набухшими почками, на почерневшие без стаявшего снега поля, на пожухлую прошлогоднюю траву, которая греется и готовится (нескоро еще) позеленеть, то покажется, что с приходом весны жизнь налаживается, приходит в норму.  
Бедному Дэхёну приходит в голову, что его прокрутило в мясорубке, а теперь выплюнуло, но он улыбается, расписавшись у дежурного на КПП.  
А что еще ему остается делать? Каким бы глубоким ни было разочарование, он не показывает его, стоя на дороге и осматривая весенний пейзажик по сторонам.  
Выглядит, как иллюстрация к «Сто лет одиночества» - поля, поля, побитая дорога теряется в них и совсем исчезает на горизонте. Абсолютно безлюдное местечко в это время дня, только птички да букашки живут своей жизнью, впрочем, и их на первый взгляд не видать.  
Чёрного грязного универсала нет на развилке, там, где он обычно стоял, лихо вывернув колёса вбок. Просто чтобы убедиться, что его вообще не будет, Дэ еще разок всматривается в скучную даль чёрных полей.  
Выходит, Ёнчжэ решил так.  
Ладно. Дэхён швыркнул носом – не от большой радости это получилось, скорее, от призрачного весеннего «тепла»: он надел тонкую куртку, которая была просто зеленой в крапинку. Такое в стиле «милитари» и гражданские носят.  
Не хотелось бы выделяться. Дэ усаживает себя на синюю лавочку автобусной остановки, что почти всегда пустует за трехметровым железным забором части, на западной стороне. Из-за расположения и забора солнце освещает лавочку и стенд с расписанием только после полудня, и сейчас, в тени, Дэхёну холодно до того, что он встает уточнить время прибытия только чтобы не морозить зад на скамейке.  
По его прикидкам, ждать всего минут пять, и он выходит из-под навеса остановки на обочину дороги – в этом безлюдном месте автобус останавливается только по требованию. Или когда водитель замечает дожидающихся на остановке. Если Дэ не заметят, то придется куковать здесь еще часа полтора, дожидаясь следующего.  
Как избавление от холода и страданий, маленький бело-синий солярис появляется из-за поворота и притормаживает, чтобы забрать пассажира. У Дэ, наверно, такая радость на лице, что ему в ответ улыбается пожилой водитель.  
А, может, здесь всегда такая атмосфера – камерная, микроскопическая, своя. Дэхён говорит:  
\- Здравствуйте, - проходя в двери, которые закрываются за его спиной.  
И ему хором отвечают:  
\- Здравствуйте, - две рядом сидящие бабули и далеко сзади молодая женщина с школьником младших классов – они не могут решить, где будет сидеть огромный ранец: мать настаивает, что на автобусном сиденье, сын спорит, что у него на спине.  
Пассажиры пригородных рейсов, как правило, друг друга знают хотя бы в лица.  
Дэ садится примерно по серединке, расстегивает куртку и смотрит в мутное из-за грязных брызг стекло. Он думает о том, как и где моют автобусы, потому что в сухое время года они бывают относительно чистые.  
Он гадает, что же растет на этих полях. Сколько займет дорога? Не опоздает ли он на поезд и не придется ли опять ждать.  
Необъяснимым образом каждая мысль сводится к Ёнчжэ. По нему скучается так глубоко и дико, что Дэхён не Дэхён, а какой-то гомункул, выведенный с целью «вздыхать» и «рисовать в голове любимый образ».  
Господин Ю очень красив, для тех кто разбирается в извращениях – чистая эстетика на него смотреть: черные глаза очень живые, в них можно угадать его решительную и хитрую натуру, черные волосы всегда в его духе небрежны. Его бедра очень тонкие, как у козявочки, жопка маленькая, и на всем на этом кузнечиковом плечи кажутся широченными – смесь крайностей. Как он есть: агрессия и тут же нежность.  
Господи, как Дэ хочется взглянуть в его глаза, чтобы понять, что произошло. Как это случилось так быстро? Что теперь делать с кошкой и пробирками?  
В который раз с телефона, который Ёнчжэ дал ему, он перечитывает последнее сообщение бывшего мужа:  
«Тебе придется с этим смириться. Фиктивный брак во всей своей красоте: звание «муж» заставляет влюбляться в человека, которого ты так назывешь, просыпаясь утром в одной постели. Это как опиум. Как опиумный дым, в один прекрасный день это все может и развеяться»  
\- Как опиум, значит, - про себя бормочет Дэхён. – Почему тогда так получилось...  
Его «опиум» был одуряющ как никогда.  
Автобус едет дольше, чем тогда понадобилось Ёнчжэ на своей машине, почти изнурительно долго, но в конце концов Дэхён видит конец нудного путешествия: стеклометаллическое чудовище основного здания, серебрящееся на солнце, как рыба.  
\- Железнодорожный вокзал. Конечная, - называет голос человека, отсутствующего в салоне автобуса, но как будто живого и довольно строгого.  
Солярис, понятно, не останавливается у парадного входа, он ныряет в тонель, кружится там, а потом выплевывает своих пассажиров где-то в недрах огромного вокзала, на уровне «минус один».  
Надо поуворачиваться от неумолимых сограждан, катящих чемоданчики за ручку, разыскивая свои платформы, пару раз прокатиться на эскалаторе – и вуаля, Чон Дэхён в главном здании, где можно купить в автомате билет.  
Поезда из Пусана в Сеул отходят каждые полчаса, и ему снова везет. Он мелькает своей «милитари» курткой и армейскими ботинками на платформе всего минут десять, а потом садится в скоростной экспресс.  
В окно на скорости больше трехсот километров в час не посмотришь, но это KTX – через два с половиной часа Дэ увидит Ёнчжэ.  
Посмотрит в его черные глаза, узнает, наконец, правда это или такая дурацкая шутка. 

 

Не потому, что Чунхон такой суперский секретарь, он ставит кофейные чашечки на поднос и несет его в кабинет босса.  
Самого Кима Химчана вообще никто на этой планете не любит (нет таких безмозглых).  
Почему Чунхон вообще ведет себя глупо и спрашивает:  
\- Сахару? Молока? – как горничная перед гостем Химчана, так это из-за самого гостя.  
\- Нет, малой, - отказывается Енгук. – Мне надо горькое. Горчее моей обиды.  
Мистер Бан – самый крутой мужичара, которого Чунхон встречал. Под руку ему лучше не попадаться – несмотря на то, что тощий, Енгук жилистый и, как бы сказать, отмороженный: никто раньше не клал босса на плечо и не выносил в дверь жирными ягодичками вверх матюгающееся тело.  
На язык его попадаться (ну уж, не надо левых мыслей, про буквальное значение Чунхон ничего не знает) – вообще днище и полный позор: против болтливого от природы, хорошо толкающего убедительные речи босса мистер Бан вооружён недюжинным интеллектом и истинным сокровищем талантливого гуманитария.  
Умением материться так, что уши вянут.  
В общем, Чунхон мстительно радовался возможности посмотреть на шелкового шефа, который при мистере Бане не кобенился, характер не показывал, только потел – в общем, явно ссал на этого человека катить телегу.  
Даже тележечку. Даже не дай бог Енгуку покажется, что он что-то куда-то катит:  
\- А у тебя разве нет клиентов? – спросил Химчан у наглого секретаря, который уселся на диванчик пить третий кофе, который себе принес.  
Накладывал в него и сахарку, и молочка подливал – утилизовал все, от чего Бан отказался.  
\- Неа, - Чунхон пожал плечами. – Только на после обеда назначено.  
За наезды на мелкого (по делу или нет), Енугк называл друга «злой мачехой», и почему-то Хима эти намеки на то, что он злобен от рождения, бесили – он разъярялся еще сильнее, Енгук тоже добавлял в издевки яду... В общем, вертелось колесо сансары, не зная ни конца, ни начала.  
Хим плюхнулся обратно в кресло, подарив пронырливому секретарю взгляд вынужденных молчать, но не побежденных: «Пшол нахой отсюда».  
Пока Енгук продолжал рассказывать, какую обиду вынес:  
\- Так вот... Они мне все улыбаются, как будто я их потерянный сын и только что нашелся... А потом капец как логично один за одним встают и говорят: «Я против». И я такой: за что вы меня облизали а теперь отбриваете???  
Он сидел в кресле уже не столь неожиданно вполне солидно одетым: разумеется, не в костюме, но пиджак имелся.  
Енгук покорял обаянием, своим умом и голосом (в любых шмотках), но хорошая одежда делала его сексуальным.  
Прям вожделенным.  
\- Какая это школа, еще раз? – уточнил Химчан.  
Как не самый тупенький, он подумал забавную вещь: что причина неудачи Енгука в том, что он великолепно выглядит в костюме. 

 

Скоростной экспресс начинает тормозить задолго до станции. Пассажирам должно быть комфортно, но только не тем, кого разъедает изнутри.  
Через окно вагона Дэхёну удалось разглядеть кого-то похожего на Ёнчжэ: прическа «я ненавижу рассчесываться, я и так сексуальный», рост, фигура. Он мог вообще не появиться на станции (зачем ему это? Из вежливости?), и перед закрытыми дверями вагона Дэ встал первым.  
Дожидаться, когда они откроются.  
С экспресса сошла большая толпа, затопившая платформу. Оглядываясь, Дэхён все ждал, когда основаная масса рассосётся.  
И дождался. Ему не показалось та черненькая наглая башка и щуплые красивые ножки в голубых джинсиках: далеко, где кончался навес над платформой, Ёнчжэ стоял возле мусорного бака и невозмутимо нарушал закон.  
Курил себе, стряхивал пепел в урну и смотрел на него.  
В его духе было бы побежать и броситься на шею – ведь они не виделись больше месяца. Но Ёнчжэ стоял там, где стоял, и смотрел на шагающего к нему Дэхёна.  
Потом усмехнулся и опустил голову, спрятал глаза за чёлкой.  
Если честно, Дэ не знал, с каких слов начать. «Привет»? «Давно ждешь?». Ёнчжэ выбил из него остатки уверенности в себе, выплюнув с сарказмом:  
\- Я осёл. Тупой, ушастый осел, - он посмотрел на Дэхёна странным взглядом, как будто ему чего-то хотелось, но он запрещал себе. – Ты красивый. Я вижу тебя снова и снова, и ты все время красивый до смерти. По-другому не могло получиться. Я просто не смог пройти мимо тебя.  
\- Это все? – разочарованно спросил Дэ. – Только красота? Больше ничего?  
\- Нет, - криво усмехнулся Ёнчжэ.  
Потом протянул ему руку ладонью вверх:  
\- Ударь меня, - ясно, что его внезапных порывов Дэхён не понимал, только смотрел странно. – Ударь меня. Я заслуживаю.  
Раз ему так надо... Раздражения у Дэ в запасе достаточно на один шлепок.  
\- Сильнее! – не удовлетворился Ёнчжэ. – Бей!  
Немногочисленные оставшиеся на платформе оглянулись на звук грмкого хлопка. Со стороны им могло показаться, что два парня поспорили, и Дэ выиграл.  
\- Бляха, - согнулся Ёнчжэ. Ладонь сильно обожгло – Дэхён, блядь, во всей своей тугоумной красе. Растирая отбитую руку, Ёнчжэ по слогам выдавливал: - Все равно... Все равно хочется взять тебя на руки.  
Да что уж. Просто прикоснуться, потрогать – и то яд. Руку, которую только что отбил, Дехён берет в свою.  
Их пальцы сплетаются, Ёнчжэ стискивает так крепко, как ему хочется, чтобы переплелись их жизни.  
Можно было умереть, если, как хотелось, он разрешил бы себе побежать к Дэ и наброситься на него. Можно было бы потерять многие удовольствия: чувствовать запах от его одежды, чувствовать правильность в том, как рука ложится на его пояс, чувствовать близость к его телу и вздрагивать от этого.  
Предвкушать самое сладкое.  
Дэ трясет рукой, чтобы Ёнчжэ вернул ему его пальцы. Слабо осознавая, что отовсюду смотрят люди, он ладошкой обнимает лицо бывшего и будущего мужа. Ему нравится худенькая щечка и трогать кончиками пальцев косточку скулы, как будто она прекрасная льдинка.  
\- Я спать не могу. Так сильно скучаю по тебе, - шёпотом сознается он, смотря прямо в черные живые-преживые глаза.  
\- Я тоже, - соглашается Ёнчжэ.  
Подталкивает его в спину сделать последний микрошажочек, наклоняет голову, и вот оно. Сказочный поцелуй, первый за полтора месяца.  
Нежный, радостный, эгоистичный, любовный, просто приятный, долгий, «я больше не нервничаю», «я тоже успокоился», «это ты» - прекрасный, заставляющий читать между строк поцелуй.  
\- Еще разочек, - прикалывается Ёнчжэ. – Чмокни еще, котлетка.  
Подставляется как дурак.  
\- На. На. На, - Дэхён существо такое. Сам по себе он нормальный, но если кто-то рядом дурит и доводит его до греха – то первым сумасшедшим становится он. – НА.  
Ёнчжэ приходится взяться за здравый смысл. Он обнимает за плечи:  
\- Пошли... Моя тачка далеко, уж извини, придется пройтись.  
\- Да не вопрос, - лыбится большой дурачок, который постарше.  
Шагать как клоуны, обнявшись и от этого толкаясь – ему отлично. 

 

Мудилище Джебом везде водил за собой господ Сон, Чхве и Кан, как Моисей водил своих тварей на корабль, потом с него.  
Недавно к господам Сон, Чхве и Кан присоединился господин Туан – а то вдруг кто еще захочет товарища Има без предупреждения отпиздить.  
Без всяких колебаний Марк предал режиссёра Джексона и переметнулся от четвертого этажа к шестому – там же законное рабочее место его ядовитенького пупсика Чжинёна.  
Забавно, что Джексон по-прежнему часто видел их на зеленой мини-кухне, куда Чжинён ходил, например, попринимать участие в личной жизни дурачка и терпилы маленького Ёнчжэ.  
Именно этого нехорошего человека, вечно строящего козни сценариста господин Им молча благодарил за фантастическую подложенную ему недавно свинью. Чжинён – стахановец в свинарнике, чтобы вырастить такую свинью выполнил пятилетку в три года.  
\- Кролик, - с чувством заговорил Джебом, - кролик, ты такой красивый.  
Ёнчжэ открыл свои красивые, не замутненные мыслями о насущном глаза, и посмотрел на него. У меленького Ёнчжэ имелся миллиончик чисто женских привычек. Он сидел на коленках Джебома, который в одних трусах сидел на кухонном диванчике, такой же раздетый, и, как кошка, грел спину в лучах зимнего солнца, которое светило в окно. У него чисто инстинктивно получалось девичье: обхватить Джебома ногими за пояс, и ножки так поставить на пяточки, что они казались длиннее длинного и сахарными. Боками Джебом чувствовал обнявшие его нежные ляжки и, не глядя, заведя руки за спину, кончиками пальцев ласкал белоснежные лодыжки – собственно, за белую кожу он звал Ёнчжэ «кроликом».  
\- Как насчет... – от мысли о том, что он собирается сказать, голос Джебома чуточку становился неподконтрольным. – Как насчет того, чтобы ты стал моим мужем?  
Возможно, Ёнчжэ думал об этом, и ему представлялись образы – что-то вроде того, как дети играют бумажными куклами. Тра-ля-ля, бумажная кукла Джебома (в костюме) говорит «Согласен», бумажная кукла дурачка-Ёнчжэ говорит «Согласен», и радостный детский вопль «Теперь целуйтесь!» - и куколки так тык-тык-тык друг в друга, больше походит на бумажный секс.  
Так или иначе, даже мысли о насущном, даже мысли о себе самом не могли поколебать бессмысленную безмятежность в глазах Ёнчжэ (может, бумажные образы вовсе не шутка, а так именно его голова и работает). Факт в том, что он просто отказывается:  
\- Нет, - и Джебом ушам не верит. Он думал, что Ёнчжэ только этого и ждал. Ёнчжэ, который говорит: - Мне нравится сидеть с тобой вот так, разговаривать. Мне нравится, что мы делаем в постели. Никто никому не должен. Я не хочу тебе довериться, а потом мучиться от того, как меня обманули.  
Скотина Чжинён. Некоторым докторам эта пятилетка промывания мозгов вообще не удается, он справился за пару недель – совсем недалёконький, их друг Ёнчжэ перестал быть доверчивым кроличком, которого только погладь, и он уже облапошился.  
Из-за скота-сценариста Джебому приходится регулярно дарить цветочки (хотя он бы и так дарил) и в сексуальном плане быть нежнейшим любовником (впрочем, он и так все время пяточки целовал), но вот тот уродливый страх, который Джебом испытывает, обнимая готовящего Ёнчжэ со спины и нюхая его шейную косточку... О, только Чжинён виноват в том, что он невыносимо мучается, боясь, что Ёнчжэ все это надоест и он запросто выставит Джебома за дверь, закончив взаимоприятные отношения только что сложившейся парочки.  
Нетрудно из этого понять простую вещь: Джебом был раздражен круглыми сутками. В смысле, своего кроличка баловал как мог и в сахаре купал, а вот к подчинённым как собака.  
Даже Чжинён не лез на рожон (впрочем, он и так всегда с тылов роет).  
Чтобы спать спокойно, Джебом привел господ Сон, Чхве и Кан ознакомиться с материалами и предысторией неприятной ситуации. Изучив «контракт», который Ёнчжэ подписал не прочитав, господа Сон, Чхве и Кан единогласно постановили:  
\- Господину Ю будет чрезвычайно сложно доказать, что он не знал содержания контракта, когда подписывал. Что он не знал, что ролик будет показан на центральном телевидении.  
Джебом облегченно сдулся, как воздушный шар. Уселся в кресле как положено боссу, достал телефон и начал строчить: «Обед? Ужасно необходим поцелуйчик».  
«Извини, - писал Ёнчжэ, - я уже поел. Но за поцелуйчиком уже иду»  
Не даром кушая свой адвокатский хлеб, господа Сон, Чхве и Кан, что-то между собой перетерев в последний разок, нашли-таки слабое звено:  
\- Мы не видим никаких угроз для Медиа Групп Им. Если господину Ю и его супругу за съемки действительно было заплачено, - адвокат поискал в контракте, - по восемьсот долларов – то контракт имеет юридическую силу.  
Играя своим языком, Джексон на дальнем конце стола внезапно достал кончиком до подбородка.  
\- А если бы им не заплатили? – из интереса поинтересовался Джебом.  
Мог бы и сам догадаться, но господа Сон, Чхве и Кан вежливо разъяснили:  
\- В таком случае, контракт недействительный, и господин Ю может обратиться в суд с претензией по поводу разглашения его личной жизни.  
\- Джексон, - как-то мгновенно охрип Джебом, - чеки... Выписки со счета... Что-нибудь сюда, быстро!  
Кабзда пришла по гонконгские ягодички. Режиссер Ван, отводя взгляд, напомнил:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет постоянного бухгалтера...  
\- На что это ты намекаешь? – подозрительно спросил Джебом.  
Хуй знает. Джексон ни на что не намекал, ему внезапно захотелось на родину, на эти узкие улочки бывшего колониального города, похожие на стоэтажный курятник. И видок, и запах, конечно, те еще, но человека там искать – как иголку в...  
\- ГДЕ ДЕНЬГИ? – рявкнул Джебом.  
У него в руках тренькнул телефон. Звонил Ёнчжэ:  
\- А где ты? Я в твоем кабинете, а тебя нет...  
\- Крошка, - ответил Джебом, - я сейчас. Две минутки: убью его – и сразу к тебе.  
\- МЫ НА ЧЕТВЕРТОМ, - выл Джексон, надеясь, что в трубке слышно, носясь вокруг онемевших от безобразия господ Сон, Чхве и Кан кругами. – ДАШЬ ЕМУ МЕНЯ УБИТЬ – И БУДЕШЬ НОСИТЬ ПЕРЕДАЧКИ В ТЮРЬМУ.  
И вдобавок завизжал, как резаная свинья, чтобы тормозок Ёнчжэ бежал быстрее. 

 

Вести себя непристойно еще на парковке начал Ёнчжэ. Совал свой язык куда не надо, глубоко совал, хищно совал, использовал свой космический вакуумный подсос.  
Как можно целоваться так, что потом от удушья голова кружится? Или не от удушья, но Дэхён заплелся в ногах и чуть не грохнулся на бетон, когда вылазил из тачки.  
Как всегда, Ёнчжэ осознал, что во всем, что случается, его вины ровно половина – без него будущий супруг нормальненький котик, после его непристойных намеков – сущий шизик.  
Парковка под землей и в середине дня почти пустая, так что никого не пугают вопли громкого Ёнчжэ и его слоновий топот, когда он бегает вокруг своей большой и как всегда не больно чистой тачки кругами, удирая от шизика, который взялся за любимую игрульку «нашлепай коварные ягодички». Он не проигрывает Дэхёну нисколько, просто, заходя на очередной круг, чтобы не упасть хватается за зеркало универсала и слышит треск.  
\- Не поймал, - говорит Ёнчжэ, глядя загипнотизированным взглядом на зеленую пуговку зеленой формы перед носом. Руками за спиной он держит треснувшее зеркало. – Я не хочу опять его сломать. Помнишь, мы его сломали?  
\- Да, - вкрадчиво соглашается Дэхён. Может, в данный момент он согласился бы стать контрактником, всю жизнь провести в армии – он смотрит на крошечку Ёнчжэ взглядом охотника. Загнавшего добычу охотника – тянет ручки Ёнчжэ с пластика зеркала, отбирает к себе. – Я забыл, что ты жмот. И это ТЫ его тогда сломал. Сам.  
Ох, сколько страсти было в том первом поцелуе Ёнчжэ. Он был как тысячу лет голодный, а шея Дэ будто бы была мраморной говядиной.  
\- Но ты меня не поймал, - защищает правду Ёнчжэ. Крыша едет. Он так хочет soon-to-be мужа, что, дайте ему еще минутку поприжиматься к телу Дэ, и все закончится диким сексом прямо здесь, в тачке на заднем сиденье. – Ты меня не поймал. Не честно.  
Вожделеющий совсем-скоро-муж скоро до ветоши протрет рубашечку Ёнчжэ и джинсики на тощих бедрах. Не быстро трет, совсем даже медленно водит, но что-то в обоих сгорает – метит, к жопке подбирается, из-за которой вокруг тачки кругами и бегали.  
Внутри Ёнчжэ катастрофа. Во всем теле нытье и ноль мыслей – Дэ перед ним добивается его жопы, как рыцари добиваются руки возлюбленной. Совсем хреново соображая, он поднимает руки и расстегивает пуговички на форме, на воротнике – одну, две... Потом показыват пальцем:  
\- Что это? – и Дэхён опускает голову посмотреть на свою грудь.  
Как малое дитё. Ёнчжэ дергает его за носяру, отталкивает и сбегает. Слышно его дикий хохот по пустой парковке:  
\- Детсадове-е-е-ец!  
От смеха его маленечко попускает, он перестает думать только о том, как круто было бы подняться в квартиру, все бросить, никуда не идти и заниматься любовью до вечера – на своей супружеской кровати они еще не пробовали.  
На кухне. В душе. В кладовке, блядь.  
Ёнчжэ опять понесло.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - мстительно соглашается Дэхён, потирая обиженный огромный носище. – Я тебя теперь честно поймаю!  
И стартует с места пулей. Ёнчжэ противно все время уклоняется от него, юркает за бетонные столбы, которые поддерживают низкий свод подземной парковки. Жопкой вертит, соблазняет зверя.  
Потом ему просто весело, и он громко ржёт. Не так-то просто ловить его – ради жопы или просто так.  
\- Ты достал! – рычит Дэ. – Просто сдайся уже!  
\- Это с каких фигов??? – выкатывает глаза Ёнчжэ. – Оборзел, муж-скотина?  
Дурак поймать не может, понятно, что обиделся, но чё это Ёнчжэ ему поддаваться будет? Ёнчжэ – блиц, Ёнчжэ – скорость без границ.  
Как товарный знак курьерской службы.  
Надувшийся, как жаба, от своей обидки Дэхён поворачивается спиной и гордо выходит. Не забыл еще, куда идти, медленный придурок.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заблудишься! – вслед ему кричит Ёнчжэ.  
Там надо обойти соседний дом немножко, чтобы попасть в П-образный колодец подъезда со стеклянными дверями, где тогда Дэ так удачно-неудачно для себя ввел «3361», что его чуть не изнасиловали дыханием.  
Сам-то Ёнчжэ не дурак, он, минуточку, в этом доме живет, и знает, что необязательно обходить снаружи. Есть еще одна дверь, ведущая к подъезду через подземелья, пахнущие пылью и резиной шин.  
Он серьезно думал, что Дэхён остыл и ждет его у дверей квартиры на втором этаже.  
Но он же ненормальный. С наглой улыбочкой, скрестив ножки, как бандит, Дэ упирается локтем в стену, рядом с панелькой домофона, где набирают код. Когда из ровного ниоткуда стены появляется изумлённая голова Ёнчжэ, его наглая харя становится еще наглее (по правде, он подумывал о черном входе, который через помойку – и хоть вряд ли противному Ёнчжэ удалось прошмыгнуть за его спиной, чем дольше он ждал, тем больше по-дурацки и обманутым себя чувствовал).  
Сморщившись, Ёнчжэ признал, что упрямый безумец не затем демонстративно удалился с парковки, что смертельно обиделся, а стратегически: перекрыть самое узкое место и решить вопрос не скоростью, в которой он проигрывал, а силой, которой он, может, выиграет.  
Ему было не видно, что у него там просиходит за спиной, за стеклянными дверями, и Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Отойди, дурак. Дай людям выйти, - мужчина не решался отворить дверь, потому что она попала бы по спине человека в засаде.  
Дубина Дэ смутился, в качестве извинения кивнул и помог открыть дверь. Пользуясь, так сказать, возможностью...  
Быстрый, как ебаный фотон, Ёнчжэ устремился в щель открытой двери. Честное слово, непонятно, как тормозок Дэ сумел поймать его за куртку.  
Ёнчжэ сразу стал послушным, принял побежденный вид и только об одном просил:  
\- Только не рви ее. Любимая куртка.  
\- Тогда давай руку, - Дэхён не намерен был позволять себя обманывать.  
Про куртку – это все пиздеж, Ёнчжэ не привязан к тряпкам.  
«Ну на», - сделал расстроенное лицо Ёнчжэ. Будущий супруг крепко схватился за ладонь, как за спасение свое.  
Посмотрим же...  
\- А-а-а-а! – взревел Ёнчжэ, изо всех сил сделав рывок. – СПАРТА-А-А-А!  
Он стыдно для Дэхёна легко проволок его за руку от дверей до лестницы, а потом, когда эффекта неожиданности не стало и тот нарочно сам повис всей своей жирной массой на бедном Ёнчжэ (и начались ступеньки), то ситуация кардинально поменяла жалких с доминирующими.  
\- И чё там, - сидя на горбу у ползущего по ступенькам Ёнчжэ, спрашивал Дэхён. – Где твоя Спарта?  
\- Поменяться хочешь? – злобно рыкнул Ёнчжэ.  
Что-то ему стало жарковато.  
Кажется, не помешало бы, если бы им кто-то напомнил, что необязательно подниматься по лестнице, катаясь друг на друге. Можно же просто. Рядом.  
\- Конечно, - на площадке первого этажа спрыгнул со своего коня Дэхён. Он же не так будет, как этот придурок. Он будет приятно. Он преприятненько преодолеет последний этаж. – Не, повернись.  
Ёнчжэ, который уже ножку поднял, как писающая собачка, собираясь залазить на чужой горб кататься, мощно офигел с того, как его надули, как позорного лошка: Дэ заставил встать лицом к лицу, потом неожиданно присел и приподнял Ёнчжэ за бедра.  
Стало в семьдесят раз жарче, чем катать Дэхёна на спине по лестнице – Ёнчжэ просто ничегошеньки не мог с собой сделать, его ручонки сами обхватили Дэ за шею и, при мужниной страховке, Ёнчжэ достаточно приподнялся на нем, чтобы обхватить ногами за пояс.  
Опять закружлась голова. Возможно, низом живота Дэ кое-что чувствовал. Его большие глаза снова оказались так близко, большие губы в сантиметрах до поцелуя, до avalanche, что накроет их обоих и весь город оставит без электричества.  
Так думал бедненький Джэ, потираясь о твердый пресс будущего мужа, вис на нем, как обезъянка.  
Дэхён думал одно: ОНА.  
Наконец-то единственная Она, неповторимая Она, славненькая маленькая Она, упргугое сокровище Ёнчжэ и персональный грааль неземного удовольствия Чона Дэхёна.  
Как будто ягодички супруга были желатиновыми и, когда Дэ сильно сминал их, должны были приятно потечь между его пальцев. Мотаясь из стороны в сторону, он трудно поднимался по лестнице, тащил на себе владельца попочки, которую мял ладонями, как мнут тесто, вымешивая, и до придури влюбленными глазами смотрел на Ёнчжэ, который сказал:  
\- Оторвешь... – выдыхая на губы.  
Если он сейчас позволит себя поцеловать, все полетит в ебеня.  
\- Да не оторву, - отнекивался Дэхён, - наверно.  
Он жирно, с запасом, вдохнул и торжественно обрушил лавину.  
Протирая стену куртками, хватаясь за перила, наощупь, мотаясь туда-обратно, врезаясь и спотыкаясь как слепое, вверх по лестнице медленно вползало Порно.  
Хорошо, что в двенадцать дня никто не спускался и не поднимался по ступенькам, потому что Порно, ко всей своей непотребности ужасного обличья, было голубым: на лестнице отчетливо было слышно ироничный до слез ржач Ёнчжэ и рычание Дэхёна, который не мог кульком висящего на нем любовничка открыть дверь с лестницы на площадку коридора.  
Никак не мог. Конечно, немножко бы помогло, если бы он вспомнил, что такое длина плеча рычага и перестал давить спиной Ёнчжэ в середину тугой стеклянной двери.  
А, может, не помогло бы – дверь реально открывалась трудно.  
\- Ха-ха! – издевался Ёнчжэ. Держась за шею Дэ, он выскользнул из его рук, и, выписав худыми ногами в воздухе художественный полукруг, встал на мраморный пол. – СЛАБАК! – толкнул дверь за ручку, и она послушно открылась. – Вот что значит НАСТОЯЩИЙ МУЖЧИНА!  
И рукой замахал, мол, проходи-проходи, сеньорита.  
Глаза Дэхёна нехорошо заблестели – если честно, он вспоминал ночь в хостеле, когда Джэшечка так утомился заниматься с ним тягуче-медленной, извращенно-приятной любовью, что отключился в его объятиях, наплевав на теплую жидкость в попке.  
Говнюк. И все же Дэхён больше, чем четыре месца не видел пыльный куст в кадке, чтобы начинать сраться по-крупному за доминантное положение.  
Просто. Сегодня он у этого гада будет первым и, возможно, стразу же будет у него вторым. Намерения отчетливо читались в его глазах, когда он стоял за спиной Ёнчжэ, ковырявшего ключом в замке.  
Намерения были такими мутными и тяжелыми, что весили достаточно, чтобы их можно было почувствовать физически: открыв замок, но не вынув из него ключ, Ёнчжэ внезапно повернулся и наощупь схватил мужнино полужопие, сжал, вывернул – глядя на него с бесконечным нахальством.  
Так обычно мнут сиськи, не жалея, сводя с ума грубостью. Ёнчжэ надо было как-то закрепиться в позиции «сверху», что-то подсказывало ему, что он теряет ее, но, может, Дэ любил чужие ягодички, а к своим был относительно равнодушен.  
Ёнчжэ влетел в коридор своей квартиры спиной вперед, дверь ударилась в стену, пластинка замка, которая вечно еле держится, упала на пол и зазвенела. Дэхён за воротник кожаной куртки вытащил Ёнчжэ из оставленного открытым шкафа-купе, внутрь которого его мощный толчок заставил беднягу свалиться, захлопнул дверь...  
И стал для кого-то настоящим мужиком, горячим, как уголек. Была большая разница между тем, как он целуется, когда ни на что не намекает, и сейчас: как задирает футболку Ёнчжэ выше сосочков и грубо расстегивает и длинной кожаной змеей вытаскивает ремень из шлеек джинсов.  
Грязно-грязно то, что куртку он даже не пытался снять.  
Ёнчжэ оглушительно тупеет, когда джинсы с его бедер стаскивают, и они остаются вистеть на коленках. Но борьба за верхнюю позицию продолжается, ее слышно шумным дыханием противников и заметно на поверхности огромного зеркала (это одна из дверей шкафа), когда они пихают друг друга.  
И если Дэ заинтересован только в том, как оголить низ, как оставить будущего мужа без штанов и трусов, то Ёнчжэ снова демонстрирует свой навык мгновенного расстегивания пуговиц на рубашке. Просто р-р-раз – и показывается дэхёновское пузико, дв-в-ва – и рубашку формы с него содрали, оголив плечи настоящего, брутального мужичка, который на самом деле трогательная ревушка-коровушка.  
Хитрый Ёнчжэ обнажил крутые плечи, а рубашку бросил на локтях, обездвижив оппонента на длительное время, в течение которого: успел погрызть Дэ шею, поколупать пупок и когтями сжать сосочки. Этого ему показалось мало (хотелось больше, больше, в тысячу раз больше), и он просто... ну вот взял и плюнул на мускулистую титечку.  
Скотиночка Дэхён аж застонал от одуряющей пошлости: сильные пальцы Ёнчжэ массажировали сисю и, спасибо слюням, было настолько приятно, что головка соска наливалась быстро-быстро, краснея и поднимаясь.  
Справившись с рукавами зеленой рубашки, Дэхён, истинный властелин, вернулся: заставил Джэ споткнуться, прижав к себе посильнее, и нырнул в трусы, упиваясь (наконец-то, ура, салют, вива ла вида) наголо волосатой, нежной жопулечкой, размером и формой созданной ровно под его большие ладошки.  
Чтобы он тряс ее, и она бы вибрировала. Чтобы он согревал ее складочки, где она состыковывается с бедрами.  
\- Господи, как я люблю тебя, - выдохнул Ёнчжэ. Стоять голым снизу и в куртке сверху сводило его с ума. Он обреченно простонал: - Дэ-э-э, сними с меня...  
Сними трусы, блядь. Снимай-снимай, давай. Быстрее – Ёнчжэ потыкал в его руки, затеребил, требуя.  
И без трусов целоваться в собственной прихожей так заводило. Никогда и никого так Ёнчжэ не хотел, чтобы дать себя раздеть прямо под дверью. Умненький Дэ сместился с любимой жопочки вперед, здоровался с отмороженным когда-то писуликом, к счастью живым и дееспособным.  
Как девки на фотках в мужских журналах, Ёнчжэ потоптался ногами, чтобы содрать кроссовки, переступить через свои джинсы и стянуть трусы со щиколоток – блядина блядиной, шлюха, развратница.  
Но так бы и трахнул. В курточке. Но жопка и пися голенькие, зовут – случилось как случилось, что забронированное в ЗАГС время, похоже, полетит псу под хвост.  
У них нету сил оторваться друг от друга, и Дэ тащит за крутку, целует, а потом зовет:  
\- Посмотри.  
Ёнчжэ оборачивается и смеется: в зеркале за ним из-под куртки отражается его голая попочка, и отражение Дэхёна ласкает булочки ладонями, указывая:  
\- Теперь понятно, почему я ее люблю?  
Ну да, типа того. Ёнчжэ делает дрыг-дрыг-дрыг – попочка в зеркале сексуально подергивается, демонстрирует, какая она кругленькая и упругая. Ядреная маленькая жопка. Волосатенькая. Совершенство.  
Как раз когда Ёнчжэ вертит голой сракой в зеркало, его вечная блохастая беда приближается по коридору и говорит:  
\- Мяу. Мяу. Мяу, - у нее аж хвост дрожит, у дуры.  
\- Тильдочка! – мгновенно припадает к полу Истиный Хозяин. – Тильдочка моя... Как ты поживала?  
\- Охуеть, бля, - стоит с голой жопой посреди коридора Ёнчжэ. – А я?  
Это что же, выходит, хваленая жопа стоит меньше кошки, которая от счастья свидеться с канувшим в безвестность хозяином лижет его в нос и сиськи, где полизал уже Ёнчжэ.  
Ладно. Енчжэ натягивает белье и штаны обратно, но не потому, что сдался кошке. Просто там ща тяжелая артилерия появится...  
\- Счастливчик! Какой ты вырос большой, какой хороший котик, - Дэхён окружён мурканьем двух меховых шапок с крошечным, но преданным мозгом.  
А Ёнчжэ снова сидит на полу, держится за поматрошенную и брошенную писю и тихо ревёт из-за котов. 

 

\- Восемьсот баксов, Ёнчжэ, - рвал и метал Джебом. – Понимаешь, ВОСЕМЬСОТ баксов???  
\- Тысяча шестьсот, - вполголоса напоминает Джексон. – Их же двое.  
\- Из-за каких-то ВОСЬМИСОТ баксов эта человекотварь нас всех подвела под монастырь??? – кажется, у господина Има вообще нету срока давности.  
Он полчаса уже вопит.  
Ёнчжэ стоит возле него, гладит по головке, говорит:  
\- Успокойся, Джебом, - и разжимает кулаки босса и своего бойфренда, который все время пытается их сжать.  
Из угла Чжинён (как этот-то здесь оказался?) подливает масла в огонь:  
\- У-у-у, Иуда-а-а-а... Тридцать серебряников, Иуда-а-а...  
Глядя то на Ёнчжэ, то на него, Джексон понимает, как был не прав. Он-то думал, что дружить надо с языкастым Премьер министром, потому что к его змеиному языку прислушиватся Президент. Ща стало понятно, что в первую очередь успешный здесь человек заручается расположением Первой леди.  
Джебом выталкивал режиссера в форточку и уже преуспел высунуть его туда по плечи (Джексона вдоволь наобдувал ветер и он сам насмотрелся с четвертого этажа вниз), приговаривая:  
\- Ты не сдохнешь, просто останешься калекой, - когда исключительно лаской прибежавший Ёнчжэ сумел погасить Везувий.  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул гнев господин Им, исполнительный директор Медиа Групп Им. – Ладно, - крошка Ёнчжэ массировал ему плечи, и он медленно приходил в себя. – Ладно, - он уставился на Джексона. – Сделаешь так, чтобы у Ю Ёнчжэ не было к нам никаких претензий. И я не буду тебя убивать и разорять «Джексон Ван Филм» до нитки.  
\- Здрастье! – вскочил Кайе. – Ты его жизнь по пизде пустил, из-за тебя он развелся, и его мужа забрали в армию – а я эту, сука, поебень разгребай???  
\- Как хочешь, - ответил Джебом. И поднялся: - Пошли, Кролик. 

 

Немножко Енгук волновался. Беспокоился за свой внешний вид, хотя, казалось бы, это самое последнее, что стоило нервов – костюм и рубашку ему помог выбрать Химчан.  
Гуру стиля. Идол. Икона.  
Выглядел Бан сногсшибательно, но профессионально. От него даже пахло волшебно одеколоном (подарок угадайте кого), а когда он откроет рот и заговорит своим чарующим голосом, то работодатель, наверно, ляжет штабелями.  
Проблемка была только в том, что Енгук пришел собеседоваться на вакансию учителя литературы в самую опиздательную гимназию в городе. Это был просто какой-то сеульский Принстон для барышень.  
\- Господин Бан, - в коридор выглянула секретарша, - пожалуйста, проходите.  
Вежливо кланяясь, Енгук улыбался, а про себя думал: масоны.  
Весь педсостав сидел за круглым столом, вытянув лошадиные лица чинно и торжественно.  
\- Спасибо за предоставленную возможность, - высказался Енгук, прежде чем занять место судимого в узком месте овального стола.  
Учителя состояли преимущественно из женского пола разных возрастов и непривлекательности, но магия уже свершилась – роскошный голос Бана уже пробудил пару женщин из менопаузы, пару улыбок, пару заблестевших на него с интересом глаз.  
\- Какой у вас опыт работы? – спросила самая старая леди.  
\- Около пятнадцати лет, - подумав, ответил Енгук. – Если учитывать репетиторство.  
Ответ вызывал понятное недоверие. Пожилая леди, как успел сообразить Енгук, директриса – госпожа Сон – уточнила:  
\- Сколько вам лет?  
\- Тридцать три, - не задумываясь, ответил Енгук.  
\- Вы выглядите моложе, - заговорила другая девушка. Она привстала: - Чонха, учитель алгебры и геометрии, - выстрелив без предупреждения: - Вы женаты?  
\- Нет, - Енгук качнул головой и подумал, что что это.  
Он же не на сватанье тут у тридцати девиц.  
\- В разводе? – доспросил парень.  
Он был единственным мужчиной здесь, как с удивлением понял Енгук. Парень тоже привстал и поклонился, поддерживая вежливую традицию знакомства по ходу собеседовния:  
\- Простите. Ли Минхёк, учитель истории, - у него были высветленные, пепельного цвета волосы, тонкая фигура, в костюме он смотрелся отлично.  
Минхёк-шши обладал удивительно приятными чертами лица, но живыми. Когда Енгук немножко издевнулся:  
\- Я никогда не был женат. Детей нет. Подружки тоже, - и усмехнулся, мол, еще что-то любопытно о моей личной жизни или хватит на этом – то молодой историк почему-то нахмурился, как будто ему не понравилось (Енгук думал, что будет наоборот), и за ним все остальные учителя закусали губы.  
\- Расскажите, за что вы любите свою работу? – спросила госпожа Сон, нарочно избивая кандидата самыми тупыми вопросами.  
\- А я не люблю работу, - поверг всех в шок Енгук. – Литература и искусство – ограническая часть меня. Я просто стараюсь заинтересовать учеников этим, не рассказывать о Ремарке гнусно, как пономарь, родился тогда-то, написал «Черный обелиск» и «Триумфальную арку»... Моя задача заинтересовать их событиями, происходившими в Гремании в время Первой и Второй мировых...  
\- Ну их-то понятно, что интересует, - перебила госпожа Сон, едко усмехаясь токними красными губами. – Ваш предшественник, господин Хонки, как-то заставил их прочитать их «По ком звонит колокол». Он сказал, что там есть секс. Они прочитали и пришли к нему «А где там секс?».  
Учителя захихикали. Енгук почувствовал, как под пиджаком по спине стекает противный ручеек пота – он как под обстрелом, ей-богу.  
Желающих позадавать каверзных вопросов прибавилось. Встал еще один учитель:  
\- Эмбер Лю, физподготовка... Господин... – она забыла имя и заглянула в резюме: - Енгук-шши, какие книги вы бы рекомендовали им на самостоятельное чтение?  
«Им» - они что, «чужие» что ли? Мутанты? Иноплантяне? Енгук немножко изумился.  
\- Любые, - ответил Енгук. – Книги – это жизнь и опыт. Нет смысла ограничивать.  
\- Паланик? – подводила под грех спортивная Эмбер. – Ирвин Уэлш?  
Енгук бросил свою расслабленную позу:  
\- Так, - и нагнулся, навалившись на подлокотник. – Давайте не путать кинематограф с порнографией – камеры и там, и там, сюжет разный...  
Походило на то, что Эмбер увлекало спорить. Чисто как мужика – просто спорить ради спора, она не повышала голос, а закидывала аргументами:  
\- Что плохого в том, чтобы, как вы заявили, познакомиться с жизнью героиновых наркоманов?  
\- Плохого ничего нет, - голос Енгука стал глубже и полнее. Как будто он занял собой ровно половину помещения, стараясь вытеснить из него госпожу Лю. – Некультурно канонизировать случайный секс и гомосексуализм превращать в религию. Это физиология, ни больше, ни меньше. Писатель должен изучать жизнь, как ученый, а не культивировать патологию, черт возьми!  
Молодая и энергичная учительница встала:  
\- А я подросток! Я вас не понимаю! Я мечтаю, когда вырасту, жить как герои «Бойцовского клуба» и взорвать город. Черт меня побери, да я хочу стать женой Грея, чтобы он трахал меня на балконе на глазах у всех соседей!  
Шутка это была или нет (или экстремальнейшая техника собеседования кандидатов), но Енгук, бляха, встал тоже. Застегнул пиджак и негромно отвеил:  
\- Тогда вы тупая. Вас надо пороть каждый день, хотя я сомневаюсь, что будет толк и хоть капелька вкуса и здравого смысла приживется в ваших окаменевших мозгах, о которых не заботились родители, - потом до него доперло, что он говорит невинной молодой женщине, и он смутился: - Простите. Простите.  
Сев на место, он решил, что просто в пиздятину завалил свое собеседование. Еще раз поклонился направо:  
\- Мисс Лю, простите.  
\- Не стоит, господин Бан, - сказал по-мужски уверенный голос. – Я с вами полностью согласна. Лучше забить розгами, чем выпустить в мир недочеловека.  
\- Эмбер! – прикрикнула госпожа Сон.  
И косо посмотрела: позиция-то позиция, все учителя ее разделяют. Но не вслух же, при незнакомце.  
Но чтобы мистер Енгук не думал плохого о себе, как, видно, он думает сейчас, опустившись носом до груди, госпожа Сон улыбнулась:  
\- Собеседование окончено, дорогой Енгук. Вы нам очень понравились, - у парня стальные яйца, он никому не спустит – такого они и искали, а то все литераторы до него, которые приходили, были размазня размазней. – Вы лучший кандидат, которого мы рассматривали. Пожалуйста, подождите, пока мы совещаемся.  
Слегка удивленный, Енгук выходил под сильно потеплевшими взглядами, а молодые учительницы даже улыбались ему и показывали кулачки «Файтинг».  
Странное было дело. Но даже Енгук поверил, что его напор и несдержанность пошли ему на пользу, а не во вред. За дверью секретарша предложила ему вкусного чаю, и он сидел у нее в передбаннике, рассматривал картины на стенах и думал, как же классно будет тут работать.  
\- Отличный мэн! – Эмбер показала палец вверх. – Товарищ будет.  
\- Божечки, хочу с ним работать, - запрыгала учительница музыки Ирен, заставив директрису Сон нахмуриться.  
Математичка Чонха добавила:  
\- Безусловно эрудирован и умеет отстаивать свое место. Приятный молодой человек. Вот только...  
\- Молод? – спросила госпожа Сон. – Сексуален? Горяч? Чертовски привлекателен?  
\- Увы... – приуныли учителя.  
\- А ты что скажешь? – обратилась директриса Сон к Минхёку.  
\- А я что бы ни сказал, разве это будет иметь значение? – невинно заметил прекрасный, как роза среди женщин, господин Ли.  
\- И то верно, - сжала тонкие красные губы директриса.  
Мальчонка тут вроде планктона. Всегда на измене.

 

\- ХЭППИ ПЁЗДЕЙ!.. ХЭППИ ПЁЗДЕЙ ТУ ЙУУ... ХЭППИ ПЁЗДЕЙ DEER YOUNGJAE… ХЭПИ ПЁЗДЫ ТУ ЙУ-У-У...  
В начале ночи двадцать третьего января было так холодно, что бубенцы в штаниках Джексона слипались, и он грел их ладонью, стоя под окном с букетом белых шариков.  
Окно открылось, показалась какая-то тень.  
Срывая голос, мистер Кайе заорал:  
\- ЕБИ ПЁЗДЫ, - голос от холода пропадал, - ЕПИ ПЁЗДЫ ТУЙУУУУУУ...  
\- Писька китайская, - прошептал Ёнчжэ из кухонной шторки.  
Поглядел на бутылку в руке, посмотрел, сколько осталось. Потом перевернул и сильно отпил.  
Еще попозже прищурил глаз, прицелился в темноту и ебнул бутылку в воющего, как ебаемая котом кошка, поздравительную песнь коротышку.  
Со скоростью пушечнго ядра непустая бутылка просвистела в полуметре от Джексона и ебнулась в осоколки, набрызгав на него вонючим вином.  
\- ОЛЕ-Е-ЕНЬ, - проорал Кайе, задрав голову, как волчара, делая легким больно. – Ю ЁНЧЖЭ – ОЛЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕНЬ...  
Ответным воплем противник себя не осквернял, надо отдать ему должное. Он ебашил в бегущего к мотоциклу режиссёра винными бутылками – как снайпер из неосвещенного окна, невидимый и страшный.  
Брошенный букет белых воздушных шариков поднимался в морозное небо. 

 

\- Один за одним встаньте и выскажитесь, согласны ли вы принять мистера Бана, - директриса посмотрела на Енгука и улыбнулась тепло, как сыну, - в наш коллектив.  
Что-то было похоже на суд присяжных. Но ладно, если тут так принято.  
Енгук только расцепил сложенные уверенным замочком на промежности ладошки, когда слух резануло первое:  
\- Я против.  
Бедный офигевший Енгук повернулся и уставился на умницу математика. Чонха поднялась, сказала:  
\- Я против, - и села на место.  
Захотелось протереть глаза, потому что – этого быть не может. Какой-то глюк.  
Шины-магистрали Енгука раскоротило, когда по-пацански поднявшаяся Эмбер не глядя на него произнесла скупое:  
\- Против, - этот кошмар ему не снится.  
Это, господи, явь: один за другим учителя поднимались, чтобы отвергнуть кандидата. Последним встал единственный джентльмен и кашлянул, собираясь с казать:  
\- Я...  
\- Единогласно, - прервала госпожа Сон, игнорируя омерзительное существо с членом.  
Минхёк охренел и сел на место, поправляя пиджак.  
Зато Енгука бомбануло. Он с угрозой в голосе спросил у сидящей напротив, через длинный стол, директрисы – хуй с ним, что он для них недостаточно профессинал:  
\- Не хотите объяснить мне причину? - аргумент-то можно услышать?  
После всех «дорогой Енгук».  
\- Вы мужчина, - подала голос Чонха, вторая после капитана.  
\- И? – изогнулся бровью Енгук. – Мужчина – это болезнь? Это заразно?  
Госпожа Лю поржала.  
Встряла сама директриса.  
\- Большинство учениц лицея – девушки четырнадцати-восемнадцати лет... – на что-то намекала госпожа Сон.  
\- Так, - дернул за все брейки Енгук. Но тело его не слушалось. Тело само вскочило, уродливо скрипнув стулом, когда до него начало доходить, куда они все клонят. – Считаете, я устраиваюсь сюда, чтобы трахать школьниц???  
Просто... Просто святых выносите. Это унизительно для Енгука, но для этих людей – вообще позорно.  
\- Нет, - каркнула директриса, но мистера Бана уже нужно было ебнуть секвойей, чтобы остановить.  
\- Простите, - сказал он, - у вас тоже есть п****, а у господина Минхёка, - он повернулся и указал на офигевающего до возможных пределов историка, - есть о***. Я что, хочу вас е****???  
Каменная женщина директриса перенесла все стойко и даже махнула господину Ли, поднявшемуся с потерянным выражением на лице «Я должен вызывать его на дуэль за осокрбление вашей чести?.. или не должен?» рукой, мол, не мельтеши, когда взрослые разговаривают.  
\- Дело не в этом, господин Бан, - сказала она. – Просто вы их не знаете. Они будут приходить к вам на уроки без лифчиков, оставлять свои трусы в тетрадях, которые сдают вам на проверку. Однажды они связали господина Минхёка и пытались заняться с ним оральным сексом... Понимаете, девочки, никогда не встречавшиеся с мальчиками...  
«Ты как, бро?» - взглядом спрашивал Енгук у цветочно-красивого историка.  
«Не спрашивай, бро» - скис Минхёк-шши.  
\- Так что дело не в вас, Енгук, - продолжала госпожа Сон. – Мне бы хотелось с вами работать, но это практически невозможно – начнется хаОс.  
\- Если бы вы хотя бы были женаты, - покачала головой Чонха.  
\- Простите, - резюмировал Енгук. – Но это сраный пиздец. 

 

\- Сколько у нас времени?  
\- Через два с половиной часа мы должны быть в ЗАГСе, - посмотрев на часы, ответил Ёнчжэ.  
Пятясь спиной от наступающего будущего мужа, Дэхён ловил его руки и отмазывался:  
\- Мне надо помыться. Я не пойду на свадьбу грязный.  
\- Мойся, - разрешил Ёнчжэ, втолкнув его в ванную.  
Он запирал дверь, когда Дэхёнчик в ушко спросил:  
\- А ты зачем за мной приперся, милый?  
\- У нас нет времени на раздельное мытье, - повернувшись, на губы выдохнул Ёнчжэ. – Милый.  
Давай-ка экономить время: оно экономится, если раздевать друг друга? Или тратися лишнего?  
Можно было поклясться, что второе: Ёнчжэ содрал с любименького почти-супруга футболку, которую выдал, чтобы не в нагом виде заправиться шавермой, прикупленной в забегаловке на вокзале – вот бы на церемонии им не приспичило вздристнуть. Содрал, взъерошив еще сильнее отросшие волосы (они короткие, но смотрятся уже приличнее) – и носом упал в плечо нюхать.  
Самые приятные запахи – роза, сосновый лес, океан – наскучивают, если долго вдыхать. Обонять прекрасного супруга вообще не надоедает: чем он там моется в своей армейской душевой на пятьдесят человек – может, простое мыло, но с его кожи звучит изысканно и букетисто.  
\- Ну, - стесняется Дэ, сгоняя нос с своей подмышки. – Ты не собака.  
Просто он уверен, что от его тела несет дай боже. Вот только Ёнчжэ хоть бы хны по нему языком, до дрожи в ногах доводит.  
Вдруг вспоминая, что Ёнчжэ прекрасен обнаженный (и что он таким его предал ради кошки), Дэхён вещичку за вещичкой отбирает у такого желанного, такого любимого жениха, оголяя его тело, а шмотки выбрасывая в потолок как салюты.  
В его голодных ручищах сахарная жопка тыркается туда-сюда, лишаясь опять цветастого бельишка. Трусы Ёнчжэ сползают по его тоненьким ножкам и шлепаются на банный коврик тоннами греха: преступного, вожделенного и эстетически совершенного.  
Голенький Ёнчжэ стоять перед почти настоящим во второй раз мужем совсем не стыдится, гнется, типа танцует, приятно раздевая тоже.  
Только растегнув джинсы (одолженные тоже чтобы не кушать шаурму голыми), он поражается:  
\- Шо ета? – трусиля как у деревенщины, но, надо признать, там гораздо больше места пролезть под ткань и потеребить дракончкика.  
\- Армейские трусы, - сделав рожу, отвечает Дэхён. – Коллекция «Увидел – и желание пропало».  
\- Ничего не пропало, - в кулак ржет Ёнчжэ. Он кое-что достает из широкой штанины семейников и сжимает кулачком. – В чем-то даже удобнее. И кровообращению полезно.  
Для кровообращения органа полезно что он с ним делает. Все остальное сомнительно.  
Не так соблазнительно, как дорогие боксеры Ёнчжэ, но семейники тоже соскальзывают на банный коврик, к ногам.  
А природная нагота уравнивает людей, у одного из которых есть все, что захочется, у второго – свой маленький адик. И у обоих – встречи раз в месяц, что, конечно, преступление: Ёнчжэ прижимается к женишочку, трется об него, игриво пританцовывает на голом теле, но его желание не становится меньше.  
Он загоняет медленного супруга в кабинку и включает воду. После всех поцелуев в машине, на парковке, на лестнице, в прихожей, на кухне, на глазах у офигевшей кошки – их губы ярко-ярко малиновые, но Ёнчжэ никак не отпускает это страшное желание.  
Он трогает голого мужа вместе с водой. Он как вода: по животу и груди, стекает с шеи по плечам, везде причмокивая поцелуями, но желание не гаснет.  
По правде, он думает, что даже если Дэ сбежит и армии и они будут трахаться две недели подряд с перерывами только пожрать и покурить, ему все еще будет мало. Приближаясь к Дэхёну, он будет сходить с ума, а голова продолжит кружиться.  
\- Хорошо, что ты понравился маме, - держа Ёнчжэ за пояс и покачиваясь, внезапно говорит Дэхён. – Когда она провожала меня, то так хотела, чтобы ты был там тоже, - Ёнчжэ внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, но молчит, не напоминает. Дэ вздыхает: - Может, она даже не сорвет голос, когда будет орать... когда узнает, что мы поженимся снова. И это по-настоящему.  
Из воды Ёнчжэ льнет головой к груди и напоминает:  
\- А папа?  
\- Папа – это вообще другой раговор, - грустно признает Дэхён. Зря предстоящий поход в ЗАГС подмыл его поговрить о проблемах – у товарища Чона их хоть жопой жуй. – Папа не понял, когда это было в шутку, а сейчас...  
\- Жалко, - отзывается Ёнчжэ. Он долбанулся просто в край: за Дэхёна ему обидно и больно больше, чем за себя. Он на самом деле понимает: - Папа, наверно, очень любит тебя.  
Дэ невозможно не любить. Он странный, двинутенький, но обожательный. И папе будет плохо без Дэхёна – кто-кто, а Ёнчжэ всех лучше соображает, как без Дэхёна отчаянно.  
\- Без его благословения я как-нибудь проживу, - утешительно улыбается Дэ, поднимая сползшего Ёнчдэ повыше. – А без тебя не смогу. Я люблю Джэ!  
\- Джэ тоже... – ухмыляется Ёнчжэ. – Джэ тоже любит тебя.  
Какой-то детский сад. Но такой приятный поцелуй после этого, после очередного признания он преступно вкусный и удовлетворительный.  
От губ не оторваться, Дэ просто поцелуйный гуру, у него всегда какая-то есть языковая подоплека и внутренний конфликт процесса. Не целование в душевой кабинке, а целый сюжет: Ёнчжэ для начала дразнят – это завязка, потом глубоко пользуются его ртом – нутряной сок истории, и, наконец, кульминация – голые персонажи, изучившие друг друга уже, переживают поцелуйный оргазм, дрожат под водой губы в губы, как наркоманы, жадные до каждого мгновения этого интимного слияния ртами.  
Ну, и развязка, конечно. Просто все опять покатилось к дьяволу, и им не стоило так много времени проводить вместе голыми.  
Ёнчжэ уже заметил, что-то осбенное появляется в Чоне (страсть), когда он не просто так подкатывает грабли, а призывно: сильно надавливая, проводит по боку, останавливаясь ладонью на ягодице.  
Это вопит в каждом его прикосновении, как он дотрагивается до самых вроде бы невинных частей тела Ёнчжэ, но от молчаливого желания начинает подташнивать и вот то самое головокружение.  
Дэ целует прекрасно, приятно, душно-сладко. Гладит всего лишь спину, хотя и сильно: оставляя красные следы на коже Ёнчжэ, которых он пока не чувствует, потому что вода.  
Но Ёнчжэ вырывается подышать и, мотая головой, чтобы не лилась в ухо, говорит:  
\- Давай лучше вечером? Сейчас нет времени...  
Подумав совсем капельку, Дэхён соглашается:  
\- Давай, - надо или приятно делать, никуда не спешить, или не браться вовсе, чтобы прекрасный процесс не примитизировать. И потом, ему не то чтобы невтерпеж здесь и сейчас, просто – все из-за голого шоркающегося об его тело жениха (мертвого воскресит его задница). – Иди сюда, мыть буду...  
Признаться, Ёнчжэ подумал, что до него не дошло. Что он как сомнамбула разговаривал: глаза были открыты, рот соглашался – а по итогу Дэ выплеснул на ладони геля и засунул бутылку ему между ног.  
Подержать, блин.  
Что он не прав, подозревая почти-мужа в одержимости половым, Ёнчжэ вычислил снова по прикосновениям, по тому, как его трогали «просто»: Дэхён намыливал, ладошками размазывая пенку по предплечьям супруга, потом потёр спинку.  
А бутылка между ног – ну, просто бутылка, не надо видеть везде фаллические символы – её Ёнчжэ убрал на место, на полочку.  
И все же ведь взаимное мытье должно быть приятным. Лучше, как говорится, недомыть, чем перемыть. Лучше походить с гразной сисечкой (пяточкой), чем не получить по всему телу мужниных ласк мыльными руками.  
Вот так и получилось, что Ёнчжэ пристроился спиной на груди Дэхёна, взял его руки в свои, пропустив пальцы между пальцами, положил на грудь и стал намыливаться немножко по-другому: неторопливо, сексуально, с любопытством.  
Что если большой пальчик Дэ придавит к низу головку его соска, а потом начнет гладить вокруг кружочком, не прикасаясь? Что Ёнчжэ почувствует, когда, тихонечко направляя, заставит ладонь мужа соскользнуть по себе, вместе с белым мыльным потёком, до самого низа живота? Останутся пальцы Дэхёна такими же теплыми и безвредными или сожмутся от судороги, когда Ёнчжэ вручит помыть своего маленького?  
\- Сволочонок, - сзади в ушко восхитился Дэ.  
Так детки играют с пиписуликом, толком и не зная, для чего эта штучка, только господин Ю наигрывал с собой чужими руками, проверял выдержку Дэхёна и, наклонив голову, наблюдал свое тело с ухмылкой, как будто оно было великолепно.  
С мускулистых сисек мыло съехало, на волосатых кустах внизу живота застряло, как снег – великолепным оно и было.  
Из мести Дэхён опрокинул его на себя еще ниже, чтобы больше не показывал свою бурную фантазию, снял рассеиватель с держателя и занялся мучительным водным массажем.  
Когда вода с напором, сильно била в сосочки (из стапятидесяти дырок – ух, чем их больше, тем острее, болезненее каждая микроструйка), Ёнчжэ захотел что-то сказать, что-то очень громко сказать, что-то крайне важное.  
На груди Дэ он изогнулся, как грешник в вечном огне – видимо, водяные струйки очень уж мучительны и секут сосочек остро-остро – напрягся в своей судороге, как перед смертью, сжался, потом что-то промычал и расслабился.  
Красивое тело, и оргазмики красивые.  
Ни на что не намекая, просто предупреждая, так сказать, подготавливая, под ударом водяных струек Дэхён погладил самый низ животика, пощипал там черную волосню...  
\- Нинада-а-а, - простонал Ёнчжэ. – Сади-и-ист...  
Ничего-ничего: то, что морозили льдом, теплую воду всяко стерпит. 

 

\- Я слишком много болтаю?  
Глаз Марка было не видно за солнечными очками, но он помотал головой. Лежа на спине, помотал головой – может быть, лукавил. Из-за очков никак нельзя знать правду.  
Ладно. Привставший спросить Чжинён улегся обратно на локоть. Издалека берег казался совсем крошечным, ни людей, ни пляжных зонтиков – только белый камень бухты и едва различимая полоска уходящего далеко в воду пирса.  
Яхта качалась на волнах далеко-далеко в море.  
\- Офигеть, - фыркнул Чжинён, - никогда бы не подумал, что ты сын Рокфеллера.  
\- Кого? – спросил Марк.  
\- Рокфеллер – имя нарицательное, - машинально поделился объемистыми знаниями Чжинён. – Обозначает богатейшую семью.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Марк.  
В уши лилось, как компот. Что застревало, повышая эрудированность и образованность господина Туана, молчуна и драчуна, что пролетло мимо, как в воронке унитаза – это было и останется секретом.  
Но Марк все время слушал, развесив уши, и, может, правильнее всего было сравнить болтовню Чжинёна с мурчанием кота. Зачем отвечать на реплики сценариста?  
Чтобы мурканье не останавливалось.  
\- Интересно, а морской патруль здесь есть? – снова привстал любопытный Чжинён. – Что должно случиться, чтобы они появились? – у берега он видел катер с жуткими пушками, и сам весь жуткий, как бронированный танк. Видел морских полицейских – тоже жуткие типы, в черной форме, с оружием, и морды такие, будто пристрелят без предупреждения. – Если мы выйдем в нейтральные воды, они приплывут? Или если мы подплывём слишком близко к яхте какого-нибудь местного олигарха, они приплывут?  
Фонтан разбушевался.  
\- Так, - сказал Марк. Он привстал, сдвинул очки на лоб и обхватил буйного Чжинёна поперек взволнованного тельца. – Ни в какие нейтральные воды мы на этом просто не доплывем. Подходить к другому судну ближе, чем на полмили – запрещено. И ты путаешь морскую полицию с таможней. А теперь ляг и загорай.  
Кажется, это было наидлиннейший спич Марка Туана.  
Если бы только Чжинён мог лечь и заткнуться. Его утянули обратно на палубу животом вниз и, едва Марк отпустил его руки, Чжинён пополз: выравнялся с ним горизонально и, заглядывая в глаза, уже с грустью переспросил:  
\- Я слишком много говорю?  
Без очков солнце слепило Марка, он сильно щурился. Но хоть так – Чжинён все равно не упустил бы, появись в его глазах снисходительное, мученическое выражение вынужденного врать, чтобы не обидеть человека.  
Как скала невозмутимый Туан снова помотал головой.  
Ответ развеселил Чжинёна, вернул буйно-самовредительское расположение духа. Он залез на распростертое рядом тело, обнял руками и прижался ухом к груди, на корню загубив весь процесс «загорания», перекрыв солнце собой – так Марк мог загореть только как кобра, опустив очки обратно на глаза.  
Впрочем, именно это он и сделал, плевавший на свою рожу мужчина, больше не намеренный ни за какие шиши сниматься в окологейской полупорнографии.  
Именно в позе «бутербродом» Чжинён вдруг сумел познать нирвану, которую беуспешно пытался показать ему Марк: щекой Чжинён чувствовал нагретую кожу на груди Марка, горячую, как печка, его собственная спина тоже медленно нагревалась (обгорала), яхта покачивалсь, и это колебательное движение было единственным, что нарушало неподвижность тропического зноя.  
Обняв Марка покрепче (засунув ладошки ему под поясницу), Чжинён, приготовляясь подремать, спросил:  
\- А ты не заснешь?  
Марк отрицательно промычал.  
\- Если ты заснешь, мы оба обгорим к едрени матери, - напомнил Чжинён.  
Снова такое же мычание.  
Может, зря Чжинён этому коровьему мычанию верит – слышно же, что он сам почти спит. С другой стороны, это же Туан, суперхьюман, с ним тонуть безопасно – вытащит. 

 

Если человека выбросить в Антарктиде – то вот примерно так себя и чувствуешь, когда все отворачиваются.  
Ну, не все, конечно. Но отношение к Джексону как к штрафбату: человеческое достоинство никто не унижает, другом он не перестал быть.  
Однако в воздухе так и висит – только кровью ты искупишь свое деяние.  
Напрасно поподкатывав яйки к неприступному господину Ю, Джексон начал заходить с тылов, по-разному обрабатывая местный контингет, хоть какое-то сочувствие имевший к нему и экс-супругам.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы у Джебома были проблемы? – запугивал режиссер. – Тогда напиши и извинись.  
Зря он полез с кознями к безхордовому: как говорится, заставь дурака молиться. Мелкий Ёнчжэ написал Ёнчжэ покрупнее сообщение такого содержания: «Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с вами и вашим мужем. Джебом и Джексон безусловно виноваты. Даже не так: я представить не могу, как вы страдаете без Дэхёна-шши, как от разлуки мучается ваша душа. А что там с ним в армии! Ах, как я зол! Пожалуйста, Ёнчжэ, если я чем-то могу вас поддержать... Или они. Вы можете пожелать у нас всего, чего захотите, и этого все равно будет мало».  
Нельзя было сказать, не научился ли маленький стилист, случайно, у Чжинёна еще подъебывать.  
В ответ Ю Ёнчжэ написал примерно следующее: «Благодарю, но нет. Все золото мира не вернет мне мужа, а поэтому я хотел бы, чтобы Джебом и Кайе пару месяцев поссали в штаники, накручивая себя и сходя с ума». Ну, он не так написал, но посыл не выходить на контакт и держать в страхе стал ясен. 

 

Потом думавший, что не всем история про «восемьсот баксов Иуды» стала известна, Джексон присел пить кофе рядом с Бемчиком:  
\- Надо бы извиниться все-таки перед мистером Ёнчжэ и его мужем.  
\- Внаевь, - жевал Бэм, - я фам об эвтом думав.  
\- Так извинись! – хлопнул по плечу Джекс.  
Обрадованный, он захромал к своему рабочему месту.  
Бэмчик не стал тянуть кота за яйца. Он написал: «Ёнчжэ-шши! Потерпите еще немного. Режиссер Ван уже от звука отодвинутого стула вздрагивает, - он хотел написать «почти раскаялся» - но что взять с тайца. – Вы ведь не наняли адвокатов? Не будете обращаться в суд?»  
Полевая почта через линию конфликта работала замечательно, Бэм очень быстро получил ответ: «Нет, не буду. Кстати, с ним ведь все в порядке? Мне кажется, вчера я один разочек все-таки попал в режиссера бутылкой»  
«Хромает, - настрочил Бэмчик. – Не собираетесь, а хорошо бы видимость, что вы к адвокатам обращались, показать»  
И вот когда до господина Има долетел слушок, что Ёнчжэ какого-то беса делал в адвокатской конторе, при трусливом нытье Джексона и адских матюках Джебома вызрел план: заплатить, оказать услугу, вылизать – что угодно, лишь бы Ёнчжэ отказался от всяких претензий.  
По-умному это называется «мировая».  
План был отличный, жалко, что исполнитель не поменялся.  
\- Ёнчжэ! Ёнчжэ! Я тебя по-человески прошу, выслушай меня, - Кайе бежал по улице, отловив жертву свою у какого-то претенциозного ресторана, где Ёнчжэ прощался с близняшкой Круэллы де Виль, которая, хоть и достигла уже полувекового возраста, обнимала этого кобеля за пояс и целовала красными старушачьими губами с большой охотой.  
Фу. Смотреть противно.  
\- Ты чё со старухами путаешься? – спросил режиссер Ван, и Ёнчжэ передумал залазить в грязнючий универсал, хотя уже даже открыл дверь. Он запыхался и, мучительно дыша, показывал в стекла кофейни: - Давай там... выпьем. У меня предложение есть. От Джебома, - добавил он, стесняясь как-то не свалить всю вину на господина Има, когда можно.  
Пожав плечами (мол, знаю, что говно – ну лан, послушаю), Ёнчжэ последовал за полутораметром в китайской кепке.  
Мощно жестикулируя, Джексон изложил суть вопроса. Что-то вроде: исключительно из щедрости, сострадания и человеколюбия «Медиа Групп Им» и «Джексон Ван Филм» готовы компенсировать... такой неудачный исход дел.  
Нагнувшись к гоконгскому красавчику пониже, почти глаза в глаза с предпринимателем от бога, Ёнчжэ выдохнул на него только что выпитой водкой и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Впрочем, они друг друга стоили. Посоображав, Джексон вслух разъяснил причину отказа (но тоже наклоняясь, тоже тихо):  
\- Думаешь, как бы не продешевить, да? Вот назовешь ты сумму, а потом окажется, что мог бы в десять раз больше просить.  
Покручивая рюмочку в пальцах, Ёнчжэ усмехнулся.  
Как китайцу удобно, пусть так и думает. Но он, видимо, заодно пытался собрать компромата на моральный облик противника – толкнул Ёнчжэ в бок и спросил:  
\- А где это ты был все выходные? – Джексон и в субботу, и в воскресенье пытался с ним связаться.  
Но даже грязной тачки Ёнчжэ ни разу не увидел поблизости от его дома.  
\- Ездил... – издеваясь (просто мог – и поэтому издвеался), - ездил в Пусан.  
Джексон аж сощурился:  
\- Зачем это так далеко?... К кому?  
Ёнчжэ охота было взять и этот любопытный нос, который почти тыкается в его собственный, откусить, но он сдержался. Подмигнул и прошептал по-змеиному:  
\- К тому, кто занимался со мной се-е-ексом...  
Как будто не Чон Дэхён был мужем этого бабника, а Кайе сам. Его нежные чувства неожиданно оскорбил человек, бравирующий адюльтером, изменой, предательством...  
\- Паскудник! – сказал в сердцах и покинул помещение.  
Пусть все-все знают, что такое Ю Ёнчжэ и сколько в нем чистой любви к бывшему мужу: Джексон всем на четвертом и шестом этажах поведал, что Ёнчжэ блядун и у него в Пусане тёлка, которую он ездит трахать.  
Известные личности из сочувствующего лагеря опустили носы. Разочаровались. А Чжинён, например, думал. А Марку было насрать.  
Полминуты или около того спустя, звезда путеводная озарила мрак греха господина Ю, блядующего налево и направо, пока его бывший муж выживает в армии (казалось бы, не преступление, но как же мерзко). Значимо и символично было, что ее зажег человек, больше всех веривший в то, что чувство между мужьями настоящее, крепкое и чистое.  
\- А где служит его муж? – спросил Бэмчик, подняв голову.  
Чере пару секунд раздался задумчивый голос Чжинёна:  
\- Мне кажется, Джексон – дебил. 

 

Когда тебя в дверь подсрачником – это, конечно, обидненько.  
Но вдвойне, втройне и вчетверне обидно, когда подсрачник, почему-то, получил ты, хотя рядом вон точно такое же стояло.  
Тоже с болезнью – мужик. С членом. Но в стопицот раз привлекательнее Енгука!  
Где логика?  
Справившись у стенда с расписанием, Енгук тихо поскребся в класс и приоткрыл дверь:  
\- Минхёк-шши? На секундочку?  
Поправив часики на левой ручке, историк строго отдал приказ:  
\- Читать. Читать параграф тридцать шесть. Вернусь – проверю, - и под обстрелом бросаемых из-под волос всех оттенков, кудрявости и заплетенности взглядов вышел.  
\- Вы... – Минхёк приложил два пальца к губам.  
\- Ага, - сказал Енгук, слегка удивившись.  
Но молоденький историк точно привел его за школу, встал под окном спортала, где глухая стена (и его видно не будет), прикурил из рук Енгука им же одолженную сигарету – и блаженно выпустил дым:  
\- Фух... Спасибо, - выглядел он счастливым.  
Как будто его драли собаки, а теперь не дерут.  
\- Я, - начал Енгук, - я только хотел спросить – почему Вам можно здесь работать? В чем разница между мной и вами, Минхёк-шши?  
Поморщившись, Минхёк полез в карман пиджака за бумажником. Раскрывая его, он сказал:  
\- Вы почти угадали... Я... я педик! – он показал фотографию: - Это мой муж, Сон Хёну. Он рестлер, как видите, - Енгук видел мышцы-мышцы-мышцы-глазки-мышцы. – Всем известно, что если я изменю мендвежонку, он выбьет и меня все дерьмо, чтобы мне больше неповадно было.  
Странно Енгук покосился на младшего джентльмена: либо у парня какие-то мазохистские наклонности, либо он врет как дышит, смотря своими большими наивными глазками.  
Хлоп-хлоп. Хлоп-хлоп.  
Как будто уговаривая Енгука взглянуть еще раз на мускулистого Хёну, мужа-медведя, Минхёк косил глаза на фоточку и умилённо щурил глазки на супербицепсы.  
Енгук облизал губы. В прекрасных глазах Минхёка была какая-то мысль. Как человечество посылает в космос сигналы, надеясь на контакт с внеземным разумом, так и господин Ли излучал красивейшими карими глазами, теплыми и умными, какое-то собщение для Бана.  
Как-то стеснясь... В общем, переборов себя... Енгук обнял худенького историка, прижал к себе и, сдвинув пепельную прядку с ушка, в него тихо-тихо прошептал:  
\- Врете все. Никакой вы не педик. И Шону, вроде, тоже...  
Минхёк склонил шею, как лебедь в брачном танце, обвиваясь вокруг оной Енгука, и таким же тишайшим шепотком попросил:  
\- Только ради бога, никому ни слова... Я так хотел, чтобы Вас приняли, и мы бы вместе тянули эту ношу...  
Господина Ли сочувствующий Енгук похлопал по спинке, как малютку. Подкурил ему еще одну, погладил, утешил, и только потому уж отпустил – до чего ребенка довели, ироды.  
Только Минхёк открыл дверь класса, как со всех сторон послышалось:  
\- Почему от вас сигаретами пахнет?  
\- Мы вас с мужчиной видели! Вы изменяете Шону, скажите честно?  
\- Вы расстались с мужем?  
\- Может, теперь с девушкой помутите, учитель?  
На учительском столе лежала указка. Минхёк взял ее и концом ебнул по первой парте, рявкнув:  
\- Тиха! Кантрольная! Сколько вы там вопросов задали, - он посчитал на пальцах. – Значит так. Первая тема – Мартин Лютер и Реформация. Вторая – восстание Яна Гуса! Третья – промышленный переворот! Четвертая - создание Интернационала!  
Недовольные юные горгонны зашипели. Но Минхёк не был так уж строг – по третьей можно что-то накалякать, про остальные, он охотно верит, они в первый раз слышат. 

 

Ничего нет на свете гнуснее, привередливее, недовольнее и неудовлетворенне двух мужиков в примерочной.  
Если хотите, это маленький ад: там все то же «это мне не идет», «это полнит», «это цвета какашки, нибуду» - только с мужиками в костюмах.  
Ёнчжэ пристально смотрелся в зеркало, поправлял воротничок рубашки, поправлял рукава, лацканы, стрелочку – дотошный до рвоты – и спрашивал:  
\- Нахрена ты меня-то позвал??? – у Енгука, который вертелся, рассматривая жопу в полосатых брюках в соседнем зеркале. – Ни ты, ни я в этом не понимаем.  
Енгук невозмутимо расстегнул ширинку и стал спускать брюки с тощих волосатых ног, пока не остался в носках по середину щиколотки. Енчжэ прикрыл глаза, чтобы не повредились, и слушал, как он говорит:  
\- Химчан меня казнит, если я не смогу купить себе костюм, - пф-ф-ф. Ёнчжэ стало смешно: Химчан то, Химчан сё. Как робот. – И потом, - продолжил Енгук, - нет ли твоей вины в том, что мы тут сейчас стоим?  
\- Ну да, ну да, - покивал джентельмен из соседнего зеркала, переодевшися в тысячный раз. – Фу бля, мальчик из церковного хора.  
Зеркало одно расстройство показывало Ёнчжэ. В джинсах он был сексуален и горяч, но как только надевал костюм – все, он переставал быть wild и, когда по-мужицки расставлял ноги, выглядел не круто, а дураком.  
\- Все, я сдаюсь, - рядом вздохнул Енгук. – Помощь эксперта в студию!  
Щелкнула вспышка его телефона. Он застрочил Киму-то-и-се несть-жизни-без-него-Химчану.  
Сдаваться Ёнчжэ был слишком упрям. Просто надо было найти что-то, выгодно облепливавшее его маленькую попку, чтобы она казалась кругленькой и желанной. А сверху желательно узкое в талии, чтобы выделить широченные плечи.  
Походив по магазину, Ёнчжэ затребовал себе метросексуальный узкий костюмчик с короткими штанишками и тесной жилеткой.  
Натянув метросексуальную красоту на себя, Ёнчжэ взмок и покраснел, но результат оказался превосходным: когда он засовывал руки в каманы брюк, его срака обрисовывалась аппетитнее некуда, и, без пиджака, в одной жилеточке, которую сзади можно было сильно-сильно затянуть ремешком, Ёнчжэ казался самым брутальным мэном на земле, заводным и горячим, хоть кипятком ссы.  
Уже опрделеившийся с тем, что это он приобретет, Ёнчжэ изъявил желание поучаствовать в лотерее тоже, запищав:  
\- И я! И я! Меня сфотографируй тоже.  
Метросексуальная срака полетела на оценку Химчану, который спустя секундочку отписался Енгуку: «Енчжэ очень идет, только... Если у Дэхёна нет похожего костюма, за пару часов, что у них будет, Чон не сможет подобрать что-то в таком же стиле»  
Ёнчжэ задумался – и то правда, Ким Химчан это вам не куй пинать... Потом Ёнчжэ вспомнил, что от армейской жратвы (рис-макароны-рис), у мужа появилась пузенюшка. На нее жаловался и сам Дэ, и Ёнчжэ, занимаясь с ним любовями, ее заметил.  
Идити в таком метросексуальном виде было невозможно.  
Разочарованный в друзьях Ким Химчан прислал новое сообщение: «Парни, ну неужели так сложно купить простой классический костюм! Берите любой и отправляйтесь к портнихе, ну!»  
Енгук посмотрел на Ёнчжэ, склонившигося над его телефоном, недоверчиво: руками и напутствиями Хима, кажется, заблестел в конце тоннеля свет.  
Или да?  
«Неважно, какой костюм, - почти цитировала госпожа Мин, поправляя очки, Химчана (или он ее, если учесть возраст портнихи, и что они оба талдычат прописную истину), - главное, это как он на вас сидит!»  
\- Штанины ушить! – Мин-сонсэнним морщинистыми пальцами прищипнула брюки Ёнчжэ на бедрах. Ее помощница помоложе старательно все записывала. – Сильно ушить обоим!  
Ёнчжэ в присутствии дам (в два и три раза старше него, соответственно) испугался и прикрыл своего дракончика ладошкой, пожаловавшись:  
\- Но торчит ведь! – вот бы обрисовывавшийся под тканью член не стал основным украшением костюма.  
Ладно с Чоном, там Ёнчжэ мог кружевные трусы надеть, если любимого бактериолога бы заводило – это только для них, только вдвоем извращение.  
\- Бугорок и должен торчать, молодой человек, - значительно заметила госпожа Мин. – Половой орган не должно показывать вот так.  
Теперь она прищипнула брюки Енгука, и уже он краснел: пытался выпихать член, который прижался к бедру и нарисовался, как дубинка, под левой штаниной, обратно между ног.  
Но тщетно он стыдился размеров, ибо госпожа Мин знала, что прищипывать:  
\- Некоторые мужчины считаю это нормальным, но все дело в пройме, - вообще, это был нормальный процесс замерки клиентов, и помощница писала и писала, почти не глядя на дубинушку мистра Бана. – Енгуку-шии ни в коем случае нельзя занижать пройму.  
Когда она встала, Енгук вытер со лба и потряс хозяйство – как голый побыл на публике. Выматывало.  
А госпожа Мин переключила внимание снова на Ёнчжэ. На верхнюю его половину:  
\- Точно так же не вздумайте ушить плечи господина Ю... И так узко, хотелось бы даже... – пожилая женщина пощипала подмышки Ёнчжэ. – Немножко расшить.  
Ну да, неловко. Зато Ёнчжэ, наконец, понял, как Чон Дэхён добивался эффекта «хоть стой, хоть падай» своими костюмами – просто они были правильно подогнаны.  
В каком-то смысле, он был даже счастлив. Енгук пил чай с хозяйкой и перетирал с най о жизни сеульской в 70-х (откуда только ему было известно) – что-то спрашивал, уточнял у аборигенки, и госпожа Мин охотно беседовала с молодым человеком, эрудированным, облдающим многими знаниями и крайне забавным.  
Выходило так, что Ёнчже сюда попал по совету Химчана и получил сервис высшего качества в кратчайшие сроки благодаря лягушастому интеллектуалу Енгуку.  
Дожидаясь окончания операций по ушиванию заводского костюма, Ёнчжэ получил еще одно гневное сообщение: «Гнусный ты человек! – писал гонимый и всеми презираемый после оклеветания самого преданного на свете супруга «блядуном» и «предателем» режиссёр Ван. – Скажи ты уже, что тебе надо, подонок! Назови свою цену, бияозы»  
Покумекав чуточку, Ёнчжэ распростер свою милость на китайское отребье:  
«Ладно. Засылай тайца – обсуждать детали. С тобой, говнюк, я разговаривать не буду».  
Просто... Ёнчжэ скучал по смешному выговору Бэмчика и хотел покормить его вишневой шарлоткой. 

 

Трогая поролоновые плечи пиджака Ёнчжэ, Дэхён сказал:  
\- Вау... Мне, похоже, станут завидовать.  
\- Спасибо, - скромно поблагодарил Ёнчжэ. В мастерской госпожи Мин проделали отличную работу – костюмчик как влитой. – Я старался... Чтобы тебе понравилось.  
\- Мне? – переспросил Дэ. – Мне так нравится, так нравится, так сильно...  
Он еще не был одет, расхаживал по спальне в трусах: гладил кошку, потом она его звала – мяу-мяу-мяу-пошли-со-мной – и приводила к рыженькому дылде-сыночку.  
Через четыре месяца глупая Тильда настаивала: ЛЮБИ. ЛЮБИ СЧАСТЛИВЧИКА.  
Он вообще мог не выжить. В скобочках: как ваша, хозяева, любовь – ну, так у себя в голове вертел Ёнчжэ, чтобы поменьше страдать, что его променяли на мохнатые шапки.  
Может, Дэ этой аналогии с котами вообще уже не помнит.  
\- Время! – опять вспомнил Ёнчжэ, запрещая счастливому жениху танцевать себя по спальне. – Одевайся или опоздаем.  
\- Кончно, - отпустил Дэхён.  
Носки и брюки он натянул сам, а вот рубашку на нем застегивал Ёнчжэ. У него все было приготовлено: из тонкой ткани, в черно-серую полосочку, это рубашка принадлежала Дэхёну, хотя он в принципе не помнил, что такая у него есть.  
Почему Ёнчжэ выбрал именно ее?  
Дэ закусил губу, когда понял. Когда Ёнчжэ открыл шкафчик тумбочки, достал шкатулку, а из нее запонки из дымчатого стекла. Застегнув на будущем муже все пуговки до ворота, Ёнчжэ сколол манжеты простыми и недорогими запонками – однако, они казались красивыми...  
Не желая отпускать драгоценную руку, Ёнчжэ держал ее в своей, продолжая рыться в шкатулке.  
Нежадный Дэ, когда сбегал от него, оставил все свои укарашения, кои Ёнчжэ, разумеется, сохранил нетронутыми – а теперь медленно надевал на палец жениха тяжелое серебряное кольцо. Потом – цепочку на запястье.  
Образ дымчатой льдинки, которая оцарапала Ёнчжэ своей красотой и неповторимостью на церемонии их бракосочетания, был завершен.  
В чёрной рубашке с тоненькими серыми и белыми полосочками, Дэхён благодарно обнимал Ёнчжэ, уткнувшегося ему лицом в грудь.  
Расчесывал пальцами влажные волосы, поглаживал острое драконье ушко.  
Пока не взорвался телефон Ёнчжэ.  
\- КОЛЬЦА ЖЕ У ТЕБЯ??? – нервничал Чунхон.  
\- У меня, - спокойно ответил Ёнчжэ. – Не волнуйся, мы не опоздаем.  
\- Хорошо... – шумно выдохнул снова брачная феечка. – Я уже здесь. Жду.  
\- Фу, - Ёнчжэ потряс плечами, засовывая телфон в карман. – Зачем он заставляет меня нервничать?  
Нервно и без Чунхона. Какие-то волнительные лапки в желудке.  
Дэхён снова ловит голову Ёнчжэ, влажные пахнущие шампунем волосы, которые немножко вьются, когда сырые – и трогательно целует лоб, прося:  
\- Можно взглянуть на кольца?  
\- На, - Ёнчжэ раскрывает коробочку. – Смотри.  
На синем бархате два тонких золотых кольца – без нарезки, засечек, камней и ажура. Очень просто, но почему-то Дэ волнуется, когда достает одно из бархатной прорези.  
Заглядывает внутрь, и там выдавлено что-то малюcенькими буковками. Он читает: «11 Fox, 22 Fox, 33 Fox, that’s not powers of eleven, it’s powers of fate» - и смеется.  
Может быть, догадывается про значение цифр.  
\- Ну, - подгоняет Ёнчжэ. - Цветы еще, - раз уж сексом не занялись и пошли, то надо, чтобы все было красиво.  
Как Ёнчжэ всегла хотел.  
Вот только без неприятностей не обшлось – Дэ ботинком отолкнул разбитое стекло, когда открывал дверь машины, а Ёнчжэ характерно выругался:  
\- Бляха, - универсал ослеп с одной сттороны.  
Треснувшее боковое зеркало справа все-таки выпало, только Дэхён ржал:  
\- Да ладно! Ты и так водишь как свинья...  
И то правда. Хотя виноват во всем он – если бы не догонялки на парковке в обед...  
Шоркнув шинами, Ёнчжэ вылетел из подземного гаража, почему-то потея как скотина. Он полез за сигаретами, объясняясь:  
\- Я не хочу курить. Я просто волнуюсь.  
Что делать, боже. Как будто на носу самый-самый праздник десятилетия.  
\- А кольца???  
\- Здесь они, - Дэ похлопал по барсетке.  
Глупо таскать кредитные карты и дорогие кольца в карманах. Нужна штука, в которой будет все, с которой не будешь спускать глаз.  
Проявив завидное сочувствие, он растянул галстук на Ёнчжэ, пока стояли на перекрестке и смотрели на красный.  
А потом ввалились в флористический салон. Ёнчжэ все еще потел и вытирал со лба, злясь. Он спросил:  
\- Какие? – примагнитившись взглядом к желтым розам.  
\- Мне розовые нравятся, - попросил Дэхён, и девушка сразу нагнулась над вазой.  
\- И белые, - вдогонку попросил Ёнчжэ. – Если можно, побыстрее. Мы опазываем на свадьбу. 

 

\- Бинго! – воскликнул Чунхон, отставляя кофеек на подлокотник дивана. – Енгук-хён должен жениться, и его примут работать в лицей.  
\- А зачем вы на меня смотрите? – смутился Химчан. – Вдвоем?  
\- Просто, хён! – прям уписывался секретарь. – Ты у нас как сапожник без сапог! Знаешь, девяносто процентов клиентов огорчаются, года им говоришь, что ты не женат... И даже не в отношениях!  
\- Так соврал бы, - проборомтал Хим.  
\- Так паблисити же! – секундочку подумав, отозвался Чунхон.  
А Хим смотрел на присмиревшего Бана жарким взглядом: ну да, этот мистер уже излагал.  
Мол, если съехаться в квартиру Хима, то можно забыть о скользких ступеньках, на которых он сломал копчик.  
Плюс Енгук обещал засрать роскошную квартиру шавермами, окурками и изысканной литературой.  
Плюс обожать Хима и терпеть его хреновое настроение.  
Но.  
Но.  
Хрен знает, что но. Химчан на измене – стыдно признаваться, что за мистер один образумливает его и утешает своим сарказмом. Копчик массирует и тягает жирного на руках.  
И симпатия – дело одно. Брак – совсем другое серьезное дело.  
\- Подумать-то хоть можно? – бесится Химчан.  
Енгук встает:  
\- Я напишу вечером, - без всяких «бэ» покидая кабинет.  
Сделка есть сделка. Фиктивный брак ради преимуществ, которые он дает.  
Только за дверью Енгук сжимает глисту-секретаря руками, снизу вверх заглядывая в веселые глаза брачной феи.  
Чунхон вырывается:  
\- Хён... – и косит глазами на стену, тихо выговаривая: - Кабзда нам, если он пронюхает.  
\- Все равно спасибо, - благодарит Енгук за вовремя появившийся «кофе».  
\- Не, - босса Чунхон хорошо знает. – Его еще мурижить придется месяц, чтобы он сдался. Работы впереди – во-о-о-о... 

 

Ай да Ёнчжэ!  
Подающий надежды, талантливый режисер из Гонкогна мистер Ван Джексон с камерой на груди будет запечалевать церемонию сочетания браком. В зимнее время года все равно в черных очках (может, чтобы скрыть круги под глазами из-за проблем в последнее время), Кайе щелкает фотоаппаратом, снимая бегущих (опаздывают – для летописи) за ручку Дэхёна и Ёнчжэ.  
\- Еще пять минут! – радостно извещает всех Бэмчик, у него на подхвате.  
Пахнет цветами и свадебным ажиотажем.  
\- Слава богу, - крестится больше всех переживавший Чунхон. – Давай сюда кольца, Ёнчжэ!  
Со всех сторон Ёнчжэ окружают всем известные сотрудники Медиа Групп Им и «Джексон Ван Филм», чтобы посмотреть, как два аккуратных кольца укладываются на подушечку и все тянут руки поправить и порассматривать.  
Бирюльки, что сказать.  
На верхних ступеньках лестницы вздыхает Химчан:  
\- Откуда столько народу...  
\- Неловко, ага, - басит Бан в костюмчике, сидящем как влитой. – Ты только не нервничай.  
И сжимает химовскую руку.  
Ёнчжэ с почти-мужем добираются до верха лестницы. Он тянет руку пожать:  
\- Отлично смотритесь вместе, - рассматривая жёстко уложенные на бочок гелем волосы Химчана.  
Весеннее солнце, в половину четвертого все время скрывающееся в тучах, то снова появляющееся, заставляет пробор в его волосах блестеть бриолином, как у звезды голливуда 40-х.  
\- Посмотрим в камеру! – приседает сбоку на ступеньках режиссёр Ван. – Ай, красивая пара.  
Химчан с Дэхёном с недоумением таращатся друг на друга.  
А увитые всякой лепниной и цветочками парадные двери раскрываются и делают: тра-та-та-та... тара-та-та-та-та-та  
\- Руку! – призывает Ёнчжэ, и Дэхён вкладывает в его ладнь свою.  
\- Руку! – говорит Бан, хватая кисть Химчана.  
\- Руку! – Джебом цепляет мелкого Ёнчжэ.  
\- Руку... – Чжинён берет Марка за ладошку.  
\- Руку! – командует Джексон, прицеливаясь в глазок камеры.  
Оба-на... Югём шутит и сжимает его пальцы.  
Оставшийся неприкаянным Бэм сиротливо смотрит на высоченного парня рядом, тоже безпарного.  
Чунхон галантно потягивает тайскому иммигранту огромную ладошку.  
И та-та-та-да... та-да-та-та-да-та...

 

\- Гы-гы-гы, - трясётся Джебом. – Здесь побольше восьмисот долларов будет...  
\- Ага, - крякает переговорщик Бэмчик.  
Ладно свиной ресторанчик, от которого Ёнчжэ потребовал, чтобы соджу и мясо не кончались.  
Это вылезет в край максимум штуку баксов.  
А вот номер для новобрачных – пентхаус с розами и свечами – обойдется мистеру Джексону тысячи в три за одну ночь.  
\- Чёрт побери придурка Ю, - раскачивается, выдирая волосы, режиссёр Ван. – Чтоб тебя порвало от жадности...  
\- Гы-гы-гы, - гыкает Джебом.  
Иудины тридацать серебряников в восемь раз выросли из-за его тупости. 

 

Жирная тетушка уже давно не та. ЗАГС приспособился к моде, и весело и непринужденно гейские церемонии ведет мисс Мэг, которой все голубенькие - братишки.  
\- Мы собрались сегодня здесь, - говорит она, - чтобы поздравить наших друзей, - и ее слушать приятно – никакого пафоса не содержит ее речь, только радость: Ёнчжэ жмется к локтю Дэхёна и посылает ему игривые взгляды, мол, буквально через месяц мисс Мэг... – Кима Химчана и Бана Енгука с днем, когда их отношения будут признаны всем миром! Ура! Похлопаем!  
\- У-ху-у-у! – слышно из задних рядов возбудимого Чжинёна.  
Благодаря его воплю мисс Мэг замечает:  
\- Вижу, возражений нет, - и обращается к Бану. – Есть что сказать?  
\- Да, - басит Енгук. – Мы встретились с Химчаном в младшей школе, когда нам было одиннадцать. В двадцать два мы завербовались в армию. В тридцать три мы стоим здесь... Ким Химчан, что будет в сорок четыре?  
Раздается смешок умеющих считать.  
\- Магия цифер, - бурчит Химчан. – Он даже не в курсе, что мне было десять, двадцать один и сейчас, соответственно, тридцать два...  
Хиханьки перерастают в ржач.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Енгук, - порицает прекрасная брачная мисс, на которую из заднего ряда влюбленно смотрит Чунхон. – Быстро исправьтесь.  
\- В любой день в году, - говорит Енгук, - просто будь рядом, дурацкий ворчун!  
Пробивая себе путь из Камчатки, Чунхон работает локтями, чтобы приземлиться коленками на алый коврик – как олимпийский огонь приподняв вверх подушечку с кольцами.  
\- Наденьте их, - мягко направляет мисс Мэг, богиня.  
Чунхон вытирает глаз полой пиджака – все в тысячу раз прекраснее, чем было в прошлый раз.  
Он украдкой смотрит на улыбающихся птенчиков – а ведь это Чунхон свел их вместе, Бабочку и Терминатора – и рыдает еще сильнее, когда на мгновение Химчан останавливает Енгука, чтобы прочитать надпись на изнанке золотого кольца.  
Это выражение на его лице еще на лестнице заметил Ёнчжэ, а теперь прошептал Дэхёну в ухо:  
\- Нет, ты посмотри, как на Бана смотрит Хим, - и Дэ на мгновение взгялянул на женишока примерно похоже. – Ур-ур-у-у... Я был прав, сделав это для них!  
\- Молодец, - шёпотом хвалит Дэхён, - шкурка альтруистичная...  
И тоже цепляется взглядом: нет, ни Хим, ни Бан не заявили, стоит ли считать этот брак «фальшивым» - каждый в меру своих способностей выводил выводы на основании отсутствия у обоих цветов, отсутствия ласкательных прозвищ и присутствия на веках Хима стрелочек, напоминающих радость, но ей не являющихся.  
Вот когда глаза Енгука сходятся до щелочек и уголки век покрывает паутинка – там да, смех.  
Что-то другое показывал Ким Химчан, сужая глаза, глядя на Енгука интенсивно, постоянно, пристально.  
Похоже было на ревность. Или гордость.  
\- Поцелуетесь? – продложила мисс Мэг.  
Как импотент, Бан притянул свежеиспеченного мужа за пояс и оставил на его губах целомудреный старческий чмок.  
\- Все хорошо, - выглядывая из-под мышки, поцеловал Дэхёна в лобик Ёнчжэ. – Только ты не сдавайся, малыш!  
\- Кролик, - трогательно шептал Джебом в височек, - пожалуйста, стань моим мужем...  
\- Это просто прекрасно, - пустил слезу Бэмчик. – Пусть кто-нибудь так меня полюбит!  
На большом экране Дэ смотрел, как, расписываясь, Химчан снова продрал бумагу ручкой. И держал пальцы Ёнчжэ в своих.  
\- Церемония завершена! – обяъявила прекрасная мисс Мэг, подняв ручки к верху. – Долгих лет! Мансэ! – и когда все поклонились, под локотки увела новобрачных: - Ваши друзья забронировали ресторанчик. Снаружи вас ждут два минивэна... Мансэ!  
Можно было предположить, что и в пятницу Кима Химчана дожидалась работа, что он распростер павлиньи перья:  
\- Что? Куда? – когда знавший чуточку больше Енгук за загривок поволок его на выход.  
Ёнчжэ подмигнул ему в коридоре, показав, что все отлично. В день, когда он фальшиво сочетался браком со своим (в будущем) настоящим мужем, ему так хотелось – чтобы и фотограф был, и банкет.  
Пусть у Енгука сразу будет все, без пробных попыток.  
Перемешав приглашенных гостей с залетными из Медиа Групп Им и ассошиэйтид Джексон Ван Филм, два грузовичка двинулись в путь.  
\- Здравствуй, Ёнчжэ, - поздорвался Джебом с соседним креслом.  
Тепло поздоровался, обнимая смущенного Кролика, который выглянул вякнуть:  
\- Здравствуйте, Дэхён!  
\- Здравствуй, Джебом, - ответил Ёнчжэ, как будто они не дрались возле перевернутой мусорки. – И Ёнчжэ-номер-два, привет! 

 

«Ресторанчик» производил двоякое впечатлание. Как просил Ёнчжэ, соджу лилось рекой, но стильно одетые джентльмены, жарившие мясо, переворачивая его щипчиками на жаровнях, слегка не вписывались в обстановку. Их накрахмаленные костюмы не слишком подходили деревянным лавкам и туалету с очком на улице.  
Впрочем, джентльмены воспитанием перекрывали недоставтки обстановки и не скучали вовсе.  
\- Еще мяс-а-а-а-а! – кричал Чжинён хозяюшке.  
И мистер Джексон расплывался в улыбке – дьявольское ты отродье. Как многих остальных, Чжинёна никто праздновать не звал, и он и его пара только увеличивали почём зря бюджет банкета.  
Когда никто не сочувствует, никто-никто не жалеет, выход один – напить самому сумму такую, чтобы не было обидно.  
Короче, Джексон, сидя между коптящими жаровнями, опрокидывал в себя стопочки – и совершенно никому не мешал веселиться.  
Приложив руку к груди пиджака, с рюмочкой поднялся Енгук, тостанув:  
\- Друзья! Спасибо, что вы рядом! – и все выпили по маленькой, но обжигающей чувствами порции алкоголя. А Енгук передал слово дальше: - Ёнчжэ!  
Под тихий гудеж компании, Ёнчжэ со своей стопочкой поднялся:  
\- Не хочу ничего сказать, но через месяц, двадцать четвертого апреля... Приходите снова! – и опрокинулся, алкашонок. Поставил рюмочку на стол и, побродив по скудно обставленному залу, назвал преемника: - Джебом!  
Поднялся господин Им. Сказал:  
\- Мое сердце всегда с теми, кто нашел своего спутника! – он посмотрел на сидящего рядом мелкого Ёнчжэ и спросил: - Когда?  
\- Летом, - шепнул Кролик.  
Сдался. Летом – еще так долго, так много времени, чтобы найти причину ускользнуть. Но Джебом улыбнулся:  
\- Ждите приглашения в середине лета от нас... Чжинён!  
\- А что я? – встал сценарист. – Мы уже месяц как...  
Он вытащил из-под рубашки кольцо на цепочке и показал всем:  
\- Юрисдикция Лос-Анжелеса. Свидетельство номер тридцать четыре тысячи сорок восемь. Мой муж – американец!  
\- Ура! – проворчал Марк. – Сядь.  
\- И как же получилось, что вы никому не сказали? – вытянул голову Бэмчик.  
Чжинён отозвался:  
\- А это чтобы мой пример не застилал вам мозги. Сами соображайте!  
Кажется, кто-то наебенился уже в говно.  
Соджу лилось, мясо жарилось.  
\- Кролик, - нашептывал Джебом, - спасибо. Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!  
\- Тише! – шикал Ёнчжэ. – Это даже не обещание. Один твой...  
\- Один мой пук в сторону, - кивал Джебом. – Я все понимаю.  
С другой стороны миловались муж и муж, которые дольше всех такие. Ёнчжэ захмелел, бодал висок Дэхёна и потом, когда тот поворачивался, смотрел пьяно, пристально, долго. И хихикал.  
Ему все казалось странным, что можно быть настолько счастливым. На их счастье только чихнуть – и разлетится, но Ёнчжэ радостно бодался, кушал свинину с палочек Дэхёна и поглаживал его, раздевшегося от пиджака, по плечу.  
Патичка устремилась к закату.  
Один Енгук молча (когда все отвернулись) вдыхал из-за плеча Хима – вдыхал на полную и задерживал дыхание.  
\- Ты средневековый, - шептал он в ухо. – Я на собственной свадьбе сижу и мечтаю до тебя дотронуться.  
\- Возьми и дотронься, - глядя в рюмку, ответил серьезный как всегда Хим.  
\- И что будет? – спрашивал Енгук.  
Химчан поднял свои убийственные лисьи глаза и посмотрел прямо:  
\- А ты сначала сделай. И мы посмотрим.  
Енгук сделал. И не один раз. Когда все захмелели и перестали лыко вязать, он прижал Хима к себе, обнял руками и положил подбородок ему на плечо, продолжая шептаться в ухо:  
\- Еще немножко останемся? – как безмолвный идол, Химчал по какой-нибудь незаметной части тела его поглаживал, если да, и перставал, если нет.  
Какая-то пьяная идиотина вызвала всех на вокальное состязание. А Чунхон, хорошо зная, какой будет эффект, первым призвал новобрачных:  
\- Ким Хим-чан! Хим-чан! – скандируя кулаком.  
Полилась чувствительная старая песенка про любовь. Каркающий голос Хима прекрасно дополнялся нутряным егнуковским – в смысле, у слушателей вызывался не смех, а благоговение, хотя тянули оба так себе.  
Но такие голоса – одни из тысяч.  
\- Очень красиво, - прошептал Ёнчжэ, слушая и прижимаясь к телу мужа. – Помоги, я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Чем больше было упитых в дрова, тем охотнее товарищ Чон позволял себе притягивать к груди и целоваться снова до искр за закрытыми глазами.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Бэмчик.  
Весь вечер он по-тихому наблюдал, и наблюдаемое просто разрывало ему сердце: Дэхён кормил мужа с палочек, заправлял волосы за ушко, постоянно чмокал, грел в подмышке и любовно щипал длинные волосики на предплечьях Ёнчжэ.  
Все это было прелестно. Как будто они не могли друг без друга жить – так казалось уже тогда, на съемках, а ведь в то время они еще даже не начали быть парой.  
Дэхён говорил:  
\- Я так расстроился, что ты не приехал. Я понимал, что для тебя пустая трата времени – ехать из Сеула в Пусан, чтобы встретить меня, а потом вместе со мной обратно...  
\- Прости, - всхлипнул Ёнчжэ. – Я думал, будет хорошо, если ты сам... Но я вообще ничего без тебя не могу. Я весь извелся, пока тебя ждал. От и до я только и делаю, что жду тебя.  
Стало стыдно. Как всегда, Ёнчжэ переживал болезненно и откровенно, хуже, чем за себя. Дэхён поглаживал его по черненькой башке и заливал в ушко, что, если бы не он, давно бы стоило повеситься. Дэ все понимал, но сказать мог только:  
\- Пирожочек... – и поцеловать нежно-нежно и благодарно-благодарно.  
В накрахмаленной рубашке Ёнчжэ был просто призом за первое место, Дэхён гладил его по лопаткам и естественно пропадал в ощущениях.  
Когда на них в середине интимного-любовного поцелуя сверкнула вспышка камеры.  
\- Простите, - сказал Бэмчик, опуская объектив. – Я для себя. Это никуда не попадет. 

 

Дэхён никогда не танцевал с мужем. Какая-то взрослость этому мешала, и они оба только ржали, вертясь друг вокруг друга.  
Хотя Ёнчжэ расстегнул и закатал рукава рубашки, став наисексуальнейшим идолом в радиусе пяти тысяч километров.  
Глупо вретя талией, Дэхён поднимал руки вверх и щелкал пальцами, вызывая смех кавалера и обожателя, который цеплялся за его пояс, чтобы хохотать безопасно. Потом он поймал Ёнчжэ в руки шепнул:  
\- Твои друзья, кажется, нас покидают.  
Ёнчжэ помотал головой и потянул его в сторону Хима и Бана, которые обсуждали между собой, как добраться до дома – и, главное, до чьего.  
\- Енгук, - потянул за рукав рубашки Ёнчжэ. – Остался мой подарок...  
Из кармана брюк он достал ключик. Ключик был на брелке с сердечком, за который Ёнчжэ его и держал, показывая всем:  
\- Это номер в Парк-Инн. Пентхаус.  
Енгук улыбнулся.  
\- Кажется, я дружил с тобой меньше, чем ты со мной, - сказал он.  
А Ёнчжэ отозвался:  
\- А, брось. Это не стоило мне ни копейки... Лучше за это поблагодрить Дэхёна. Буквально, этот ключ – цена за его страдания.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - ответил Енгук, - но спасибо, что вы оба пришли. Это самое главное.  
Быстро попрощались и быстро разошлись.  
Бэмчик запнулся за того, кто, как ненормальный, танцевал, сшибая всех коленками в радиусе метра.  
Потмоу что ноги такой длины – это преступление. Дал боже и самому тайцу грабельки, но ЭТИ превосходили его качественно.  
\- Ой, - выронил сбитый Бэмчик, шлепаясь на попку.  
\- Простите! – извинился длинющий джентльмен. – Ушиблись?  
\- Неа, - пожаловался Бэм. – Но в этом месте, где все по парам, мне так одиноко...  
\- Понимаю, - кивал Чунхон. – Та же беда.  
Вообще, гостей было чётное количество. 

 

\- Четыре утра, - взглянув на часы, сообщил Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ прекратил во тьме ковырять дверь ключом, повернулся:  
\- Прости-и-и-и... Это карма, наверно. Я слишком долго над ним издевался.  
Такси ловили одно за одним, пока не остались Ёнчжэ с пркрасным Дэ и прощелыга Чжинён, висящий на Марке.  
Ах да, еще наклюкавшийся господин режиссёр, который даже свой адрес проблеять не мог.  
\- А что с ним? – обеспокоился Ёнчжэ.  
Чжинён икнул, прикрывая рот рукой. Потом закрыл рот ладошкой и тихо прошептал секрет:  
\- Ты не поверишь, но если ты его здесь бросишь, ему нифига не сделается... – и, помолчав, пояснил: - Я тоже понятия не имею, где он живет.  
Возможно, сообразил, что лгать удобно – и лгал.  
И все же Дэ с одной стороны, Ёнчжэ с другой не могли бросить Кайе посреди улицы в середине марта. Посоображав между собой, лучше, чем вытрезвитель, мужья нашли вариант – вывезти тело в мотель.  
Каогда очухается – его, блядь, проблемы, сраный алкаш.  
А они свой христианский долг отдали, волоча по лестнице мертвый бади. Дэхён вообще до ушей вспыхнул, когда на стойке их смерили странным взглядом: ладно два мужика идут в номер в мотеле, но ТРИ мужика, один из которых ваще не алё...  
Как-то Дэ прекрасно жил до того, как его с Ёнчжэ начали подозревать в попытках осуществить double penetration над китайским телом в отключке.  
Фу, блядь. Говно и мерзость.  
\- Карма, бляха, - выругался Дэхён.  
И заржал. Он держался за стенку и Ёнчжэ, спинывая ботинки – усталость, соджу, четрые ебаных утра.  
Через четыре часа вставать на поезд.  
Но они кое-что пообещали друг другу. И все еще хотелось.  
В полумраке от окна на пол падала дорогая, красивая одежда. Стеклянная запонка отскочила и узвенела под кровать.  
Медведь-шатун Ёнчжэ столкнул супруга на кровать и упал следом. Он целовал в шею, а Дэ его волосы пропускал через пальцы, глядя на них на фоне оконного полупрозрачного стекла.  
Пока Ёнчжэ не боднул подушку со вздохом:  
\- Я, блядь, уже нихера не могу... – безумно хотелось только спать.  
Полтора месяца не прикасавшийся к телу Дэхён пошурудил сначала маленького дракочика Ёнчжэ, потом побудил своего – тщетно.  
Оба метрвее мертвого.  
\- Давай спать, - внес рациональное предложение Дэ. – Укладывайся.  
Решительно-оглушительно приятно Ёнчжэ примостился ему в подмышку и тепло обнялся.  
Было зверски приятно засыпать, если бы только мысль о нереализованных возможностях не мешала обоим.  
Один проклятый Кайе стоил им секса. Жданной полтора месца ночи.  
Проклятый альтруизм. 

 

Химчан смотрел в болезненно яркое, чистое зеркало лифта. Енгук запер его в углу и сказал:  
\- Давай займемся сексом?  
Его лягушачьи руки Хим с себя выбросил и вышел в распахнувшиеся двери.  
Номер был огромным. Номер был королевским. Из панорамных окон было видно ночной город, почти затихший в час ночи.  
На тумбочке спальни Енгук нашел палитру – по другому не назвать – презервативов и многочисленные сексульные комплектующие: смазки, наручники, старый добрый вазелин.  
Выбрав из комплекта чудо-чудное – меховые наручники – он искал Хима поржать и показать.  
В огромной комнате Химчан стоял и смотрел на джакузи, кипящую пузырьками. Вокруг горели свечи. За стеклом мерцал город. Осталось только налить в воду ароматного геля и брость щепотку лепестков из стоящей на краю чашки.  
Енгук молча отделался от пушистых наручников, ногой запихав их под кресло.  
Он стянул с себя галстук и выбросил на пол.  
Он проделал это же самое с Химчаном.  
Секс не секс, а через пять минут Хим отмокал в джакузи, лежа на его груди, и смотрел в панорамные окна прищуренными лисьими глазами.  
Енгук все время пальцем поворачивал его мордашку к себе и чмокал в губы – красивая донельзя. Поливал шею Химчана из ладошки водой с лепестками и принюхивался.  
Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её...  
Хоть нет.


	24. One more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> еще разочек
> 
> разве вы забыли дэджэ?
> 
> stay jjcc: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc9OCvnJ93A

В праздничный красный выходной решено было выспаться. Дэхён чувствовал себя глупо, раздеваясь до трусов в два часа дня, стянув джинсы и приподняв уголок одеяла, чтобы забраться в постель.   
Нагота его и Ёнчжэ навевала определенные желания, надо признать, но они уже выпили за праздничным обедом бутылку, сидя через тушеное мясо напротив друг друга за маленьким столиком, и от легкого опьянения было немножко сонливо.   
За окном лило. Шум весеннего дождя убаюкивал, покрывшиеся водянистой серостью городские горизонты тоже как будто дремали.   
Не как пока не нагревшаяся простынь Ёнчжэ был радостно-теплый, его голую спину было приятно прижимать к своей груди, и Дэ жалел только о забытом приоткрытым в какой-то из комнат окне – нос застывал, когда не прячешь его в одеяло.   
Ёнчжэ опять за обедом насвинячился сильнее мужа и на удивление действительно ничего в обоюдной голоте не подстрекало его, как бы сказать, пока есть время, весело потрахаться – он на полном серьезе ушел глубже в одеяло, подстраховал обнимающие его поперек груди супружеские руки своими, чтобы не расцепились во сне, скорчился носом к груди (уют) и повалился в негу всего этого постельного, такого мягкого, и присутствия за спиной Дэ, такого правильного после всего, что пришлось пережить и переждать.   
Одним словом, наебенился он хорошо, за пару прошлых месяцев сильно переработал, и, если честно, это он был автором идеи «проспать все, что от выходного осталось».   
\- Поспи, - Дэ высвободил правую руку из-под теплого одеяла, чтобы острожно убрать мягкие чёрные волосы, закрывшие лицо Ёнчжэ, спокойное, но не расслабившееся окончательно. Так Дэхёну казалось, когда он смотрел с нежной жалостью. – Устал, - это он хорошо знал.   
У Ёнчжэ дрогнули губы. Уже пару месяцев их жизнь спокойна, стабильна, нормальна, как ей давно следовало быть, но от мужниной ласки он всякий раз резонирует до полных штанов счастья. Нареченные супругом «сосисочки» сложились в предовольную ухмылку, которую Ёнчжэ уже не может спрятать в наволочке. От эмоционального импульса и сонливость подразогнало.   
Энергично подскочил матрас, когда Ёнчжэ повернулся к Дэхёну и радостно чмокнул в губы, выражая супружью радость.   
\- Козявочка... – на секундочку растерялся Дэхён, раздавая ответные чмоки – обильные, но целомудреные, сжатым жопкой ртом больше куда придется по лицу Джэ. – Успокойся.   
Шестое чувство ему подсказывало, что добром это не может кончиться. Чтобы предотвратить будущее недоразумение, Дэ собрал ручки супруга, снова прижал к себе (а вот теперь боком) и бедрами обхватил его ноги, чтобы не прыгал – в конце концов, Джэшечку он знал как облупленного.   
А где не знал, где знать не мог – просто почему-то угадывал.   
\- Надо поспать, - сам себя зауговаривал Ёнчжэ. – Пока время есть.   
Действительно, залитое дождем окно уже начало тускнеть. В спальне стоял этот дождливый весенний запах. От Дэ пахло как будто его одеколоном, хотя сегодня он вроде не душился, потому что даже на улицу не выходили.   
Суча голыми ножками под одеялом, Ёнчжэ думал – и как-то просто у него получилось вспомнить, что муж замерз от открытого окна, поэтому надел свой самый толстый свитер, от которого и воняло по-восточному гвоздичным, теплым парфюмом.   
\- Спи, конфета, - обняв где только можно своего неугомонного Джэ, в ушко пожелал Дэ.   
\- Сплю, - послушно согласился Ёнчжэ – это же была цель.   
У обоих – выспаться впрок и компенсацией за прошедшие месяцы. Ёнчжэ честно прикрыл глаза, и его, лежащего на спине, Дэхён снова разглядывал с упоением по всему-всему лицу.   
Вот только теперь улыбался сам Дэ. Вместо удручающе глубокой жалости его губы изогнулись любовательно, но иронично – он же знал, что так будет. Под одеялком Ёнчжэ, как вшивый, выпутался из его теплых обнимащих рук и заскользил вниз, по переплетенным ногам.   
Упоительно почесал коленку, случайно прошуршав по трусам Дэ и много еще где.   
Начесавшись, потверже улегся на спину, поплотнее закрыл глаза. Поерзал еще удобнее. И еще немножко удобнее.   
\- Тебе тяжело? – заботливо приподнялся Дэхён, указывая на свои обнимающие поперек груди руки.   
Мало ли ему неудобно так. Но Ёнчжэ заверил:  
\- Не, нормально, - и плотно-плотно прикрыл глаза, сделав специальное расслабленное лицо, уложив снова голову на подушку.   
\- Ладно, - шепотом поделися с мужем Дэ. – Тогда я посильнее обниму помидорку.   
Вот если бы он не подсказал, Ёнчжэ и не почувствовал бы, что ему тяжеловато с обнимающим, как обод поперек груди, драгоценным супругом. Как-то клаустрофобически дискомфонтно от его бедер, обнявших ноги Ёнчжэ.   
\- Немножко... – деликатно запросился на свободу Ёнчжэ.   
«Конечно-конечно», - привстал Дэ и разжал все свои конечности, давая мужу возможность устроиться вот точно так, как ему будет удобно. Прекрасно, непринужденно устроиться.   
На все сто, короче.   
Попихав доброго супружника туда и сюда, Ёнчжэ заставил его лечь на спину, а сам пристроился клубочком в теплой подмышке.   
К слову, за окном, кажется, появились тени.   
Зато вот теперь славно получилось. Уютно. Голая мужнина сиська под любящей ладонью Ёнчжэ. Только он опять сложил бедрами ноги Ёнчжэ в бутерброд, и Джэ заерзал в своей согревающей подмышке.   
\- Ты опять, - укорил Дэхён.   
Просто зря время потратил – с этим вопросом надо было сразу предъявить Ёнчжэ прететнзию по поводу пародии на совместное полуденное спанье.   
Ничего такого, умиротворенного, само собой получиться, конечно, не могло, и не зря Дэ сразу же напрягла эта супружеская неестественная возня.   
\- Прижмись, - сурово отрезал он, когда Джэшечка опять потек из его рук, становясь тем, кто обнимает, а не кого обнимают.   
Плаксивое просительное выражение на лице Ёнчжэ нарисовал тут же. Вырвался опять, чмокнул муженечечка в подбородок и попросил:  
\- Ну один раз?   
\- Ляг, - одернул Дэ. – Ложись, или я уйду.   
Ёнчжэ привстал достать больше ажитированных поцелуйчиков:  
\- Ну разочек всего... – чмок-чмок-чмок. – Один только...   
Чпок-чпок-чпок тебя во все голенькое.   
Дэ мысленно взревел. Вслух заурчал – сдернул одеяло с Ёнчжэ на себя и обреченным голосом рарешил:  
\- Ладно, давай, - к этому с самого начала шло. – Только один раз.   
Тщательно приготовишись (немножко привстав), Ёнчжэ задницей раскачал матрас, чтобы убедиться, что он отлично спружинит (возможно) – и, крутанувшись, перевернулся на другой бок.   
Кровать затряслась. Горюющий по становящейся все эфемернее послеобеденной сонливости, Дэ устало прикрыл глаза.   
Войдя с матрасом в воображаемый резонанс, Ёнчжэ бухнулся еще раз, теперь лицом к нему, и удовлетворенно выдохнул:  
\- Так, да-а-а...   
Как раньше Дэ не знал, зачем он бухается в матрас, когда спит (и, как видите, когда не спит – тоже), так и теперь. Просто сейчас он развлекается тем, что придумывает теории: вдруг это буханье у Ёнчжэ как массаж спины матрацем – а то что он аж постанывает с того, как ему нравится ударяться об него.   
Да еще и подпрыгивает повыше – Дэ откатывается от него по кровати и запястьем прикладывает кисть ко лбу, напоминая:  
\- Один раз же сказал...  
\- ДА! – радостно отзывается Ёнчжэ, но напоследок шмякается на матрас спиной и после удовлетворенно кряхтит.   
И обратно заползает в теплую мужнину подмышечку, как киска, как котик сворачиваясь калачиком. Он набухался встласть, от него разит радостью и умиротворением.   
Тряска кровати раогнала остатки дремотного Дэ, и он чувствует себя немножко преданным, наблюдая как прямо под его носом Ёнчжэ счастливо погужается в сон, затихая, замирая, начиная медлееннее сопеть.   
«Колбаса ты наглая», думает он, а сам кончиками пальцев волосы Джэ – за ушко. Тихо-тихо, чтобы не потревожить. И смотрит сверху вниз, обнимая и оберегая своим телом.   
Дождь за стеклами окончательно поедает перспективу, оставляя только хлюпанье по карнизу. Отчего-то сам Дэ, слушая чпок-чмок-плюх устает держать тело полуприподнятым и, тоже надеясь хоть капельку поспать, преосторожненько с себя сгружает спящего Ёнчжэ на его законную подушечку.   
Поправляет на муже одеялко, ручки его укладывает под, чтобы не замерли нечаянно – от сквозняка из зала волосы дыбом встают, если честно.   
Дэ думает, что он совершенно один, чтобы безнаказанно распространять нежность, бессвидетельно, говоря вполголоса:  
\- Спи, помидорина, отдыхай полностью, - уже Ёнчжэ не улыбается.   
Его лицо неподвижно спокойно – он правда спит, и Дэ, тщательно и внимательно устроив его тело, поворачивается к нему задом, утекая в закарнизное чпок-чпок. За серостью ничего из окна уже не видно, да ему и плевать – он только натягивает одеяло на мерзнущее плечо, подныривая пониже, чтобы случайно не оголить Ёнчжэ.   
Как он благодарен за то, что у него есть. Когда он проснется, надо не забыть поцеловать Джэ за это и сказать спасибо.   
Спанье самое сладкое именно с открытым окном, на свежем воздухе. Дрыхнуть в выходной днем – просто комбо. Дэ все дальше и дальше от дождя – не в том смысле, когда слышишь беспокоящий шум, а когда частота звука идеально навевает сон.   
С десяток, наверно, раз триада чмок-чпок-плюх за окном успевает повториться без дэхёновского бдения – он наконец-то спит – когда кровать обречнно стонет от чьего-то агрессивного переворачивания, а одеяло с Дэ сдергивает нахрен неведомая роторная сила.   
Он лежит с голой жопой, в одних трусах, мерзнет, и, не повораячиваясь (а зачем? Этот псих такое проворачивает не просыпаясь), бурчит:  
\- Паразитина ты... любимая.


	25. Гэмблер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never ending story

Как classy boss, Ёнчжэ сидел в кожаном кресле – с хозяйским выраженим на лице, на вся ширину раздвинув тоненькие бедра, до скрипа натянув джинсу на бугорке. Омерзительным прищуром доминанта по жизни он смотрел на щеночка-Дэ, стоявшего перед ним на коленочках, курил, как самец, выпуская в потолок струйку дыма, приказывая:   
\- Реще! – и карапузик муж засовывал в рот столько, что его тошнило. Но Ёнчжэ не разжалобливался, только помыкал: - В рот, глубже... Вот та-а-а-ак... – Ёнчжэ закатывал глаза, теряя горизонт (и ощущение пожарной небезопасности тлеющей сигареты), но не унимался. – Глотай, сучка!   
Это было омерзительное, но увлекательное для не обремененных ненужной моралью, вроде Ёнчжэ, персонажей зрелище. Дэхён, взглянув на него снизу вверх, стал помогать себе пальцами, запихивая в рот то, что постоянно вываливалось.   
\- Хорошо, - похвалил Ёнчжэ.  
Отделавшись от сигареты, которая только мешала, он приласкал давящегося по макушке склоненной головы. Муженюлечка стал весь красный, на лбу и висках показалась испарина, а из налившихся водой глаз иногда, струясь по щеке, сбегали один-два ручейка. Кровь немножко тоже прилила к его губам, сделав их еще больше пухлыми. Дэхён вытирал рот рукой, смазывая блестящее на тыльную сторону ладони.   
Ёнчжэ не было жалко – муж сам напросился. Дэ предложил эту забаву, Ёнчжэ лишь постарался сделать ее экстремальной, но сейчас появилось беспокойство за супружеское нежное, к такому не привыкшее горло.  
Сможет он завтра нормально глотать?   
Ёнчжэ же сказал, что ему не жалко.   
Сколько можно повторять, что Ёнчжэ ни капельки не жалеет своего глупенького, маленького, любимого мужа, без которого не может нормально дышать – всего лишь потому, что он не хочет, чтобы замечательные волосы Дэхёна выпачкались во всем этом... блестящем и скольком.  
Только чтобы спасти волосы Ёнчжэ наклоняется немножко вперед, собирает их надо лбом в кулак и так сжимает.   
От красоты Дэ, стоящего на коленках, занятого своим делом по самое не могу, до упора, насасывает в животе. Он совершенный в своей милой тупости. Его детское коварство умиляет Ёнчжэ, и живот прихватывает самая настоящая изжога, когда он на это смотрит.  
\- Меваевь, - булькает Дэхён, отталкивая супружескую руку со своей головы.   
Дэ нужно сосредосточиться и поднапрячься. Уже почти все, он это постигает нутром, инстинктами. Чувство времени говорит, что почти конец.   
Грубо оттолкнутый, Ёнчжэ обижается. Он откидывается, и снова король из кресла понукает гадкий процесс:  
\- Глотай! Глотай! Глотай! – принимая вид все более неприятный.   
Почмокивая красными губами, Дэхён задирает голову к потолку и, давясь, старается расслабить горло и позволить слюне смыть содержимое в себя. Снова зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не слушать чувство тошноты, которое выталкивает все из желудка обратно.   
Мельком взглянув на экран мобильника, Ёнчжэ снова нагибается поближе к лицу с большими замученными глазами и болеет за супруга:  
\- Давай! Давай! – как будто он на пике. – Давай, Дэ! Дэ-э-э-э...  
Вдохнув посильнее перед концом, Дэхён снова сует в рот поглубже, заглатывает в один присест до самого основания, просто насаживается.  
Вкус? Давно уже нет никакого вкуса, смешались люди, кони, слюни... Плоть мясная, чувствовать ее в себе – может, уже даже неприятно.   
\- Дэ! Давай! Давай! – продолжает скандировать Ёнчжэ.  
Даже кулаком трясет, как самый болельщик.   
Заставив себя допроглотить последнее, Дэхён показывает язык – мол, на, смотри. Чисто, съедено до последней крошки.   
Довольный собой, Дэхён бросает куриную кость в картонку к четырнадцати таким же, плохо обглоданным, и, надуваясь от боли в желудке, говорит:  
\- Готово! – тут же на его мордастях прорисовывается некое торжество, что он предъявляет: - Я выиграл.   
Он же успел. А то зачем Ёнчжэ вдруг начал орать свое «Давай»?   
Больше нет на лице Ёнчжэ того дьяволиского выражения садиста, он просто умиляется:  
\- Котлеточка... – иногда Дэ до того тупит, что хочется его нежно отпиздить.   
Самое смешное в том, как напыщенно супруг смотрит в глаза еще ближе придвинувшегося, положившего локти на коленки Ёнчжэ – ну и самовлюбленная же какашка. Стирает с лица, выпачканного от уха до уха, куриный жир и пялится, будто уже получил Ёнчжэ голеньким, перевязанным бантичком на красивой тарелочке – скушать.   
Хотя жрать ему теперь долго не захочется, особенно курицу.   
\- Ну, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - слава пожирателю кур...  
И поворачивает свой смарт экраном, на котором секундомер показывает три минуты и двадцать семь секунд.   
\- Скотина, - приходит в отчаяние Дэ. – Обманщик! Врун!  
Во рту вообще не вкусно, он отплевывается в салфетки и думает, что Ёнчжэ точно начал орать «Давай», когда было уже больше трех минут – поиздевался, поросёнок.   
Он запихивает в пакет мусор – коробку с костями, испачканные жиром салфетки и неиспользованный соус – с таким лицом, что слепой заметит: пригорюнился.   
Дэхён ползает по полу, собирая салфетки и размышляя, что у проигравшего есть только один шанс не платить ставку (ой как неохота) – если противник тоже облажается. Поэтому он, обогнув кресло, выставляет из-за него перед Ёнчжэ бутылку:  
\- Давай, твоя очередь...

 

Игрульки были любимым развлечением Чона. Они ему никогда не надоедали, и он мог в гораздо интереснее, чем «отшлепай вредную сраку».   
Игрульки же всегда игрались с одной целью.   
Ёнчжэ захлебнулся своим кофе, когда бактериолог показал, какой изобретательный ему достался в мужья. Умилительный сладкий кусочек тупости и притворства.   
\- Давай, - излагал Дэхённи, - кто больше за минуту скушает – тот Большой муж.  
\- Ага, - стряхивал с себя пролитые капли Ёнчжэ, - конечно.   
Пасть бездонная, Жраль от бога совался только в такие игры, в которых непременно одолеет козявочку Ёнчжэ, который вообще прохладен к поеданию.   
\- А давай, - сказал он, - хоть один раз будет по-честному. Ты у нас любишь кушать, значит и вот... Возьмем порцию кур, если за две минуты не управишься – ты мой.   
\- А ты сложа ручки вдруг выиграешь? – обиделся муж-изобретатель.   
Он отстал. Пару часов думал, наверно, потому что потом вернулся с контрпредложением:  
\- Тогда ты за две минуты будешь пить вино, - и Ёнчжэ как-то притух.   
Прижал мужа, притиснул собой к стеночке и зашипел ему в ухо:   
\- Ты, подлый супруг, придумывать еще не устал?  
Чё изобретать-то тут? Дураку же понятно, что Большой муж – это Ёнчжэ. Но нет, вот именно что один дурак тут имеется, который уже два года эту простую, как дважды два, вещь оспаривает при любой возможности.   
Дэ включил дурака, заблеял:  
\- Не, не сильно уста-а-ал... – как мог блокировал ручонками: - Там не надо щипать, Ёнчжэ. ТАМ щипать не надо! 

 

Из интернетов была узнана средняя скорость выпивания воды в минуту. Впрочем, и так случился консенсус, даже не спорили. Ёнчжэ посмотрел на куриный сет из пятнадцати бедрышек и сказал:  
\- Три минуты, - цыплячьи ножки были на один укус, и его оценка выглядела заниженной, благодушной, но разумной.   
Дэ с рождения чувствовал в себе любовь к куриным бедрам, которая должна была помочь.   
Со ставкой Ёнчжэ все было проще и сложнее одновременно: в бутылке поллитра, поллитра можно выпить за минуту-полторы. Но это же будет винишко. Но Ёнчжэ же винишко из горла шибает всю жизнь.   
Мало того, хитрый гад себе выбрал красное сладкое – это же для него вообще компот – и Дэ начал перживать, что две минуты, которые он супругу выделил на выпивание бутылки, это много, и не останется ли он сегодня Маленьким Мужем. Потом глядел, как тягучая, с приторным малиновым вкусом поверхность колыхается за затемненным стеклом бутылки, из которой Ёнчжэ вычпокнул пробку штопором, навоняв кислым запахом – и утешал себя, что, хоть сто раз алкаш, муж не сможет опрокинуть вино в себя за две минуты, не переводя дыхание.   
Подняв мобильник супруга, Дэ сбросил секундомер, запустил снова и скомандовал:  
\- Пошёл, - своровав у него полторы секунды, когда на дисплее уже пошёл отсчёт.   
Повозился отсесть по ковру подальше от Ёнчжэ, который манипуляцию разгадал, посмотрел на Дэ нехорошим взглядом «Въебну когда-нибудь точно», а потом, держа бутылку левой рукой, на которой часы, перевернул ее дном к потолку.   
Ради своего соревнования он пересел из кресла на пол, и сейчас левым локтем упирался в коленку, которая поддерживала его руку с тяжелой бутылкой – в общем, поза была на зависть непринужденная.   
Милисекунды на секундомере, на который мельком взглянул Дэ, бежали быстро-быстро и явно не благовлили к Джэ, секунды демонстрировали свою еще более жестокую природу, перевалив за цифру «тридцать» - а Ёнчжэ тольк-только, по прикидкам Дэхёна, всосал чуточку больше того места на бутылке, где горлышко расширяется.   
Сладким вином супруг сам себе выкопал ямку и подложил хрюнделя – даже Дэхён, пожив с ним некоторое время, начал от него отказываться, а Ёнчжэ вовсе больше глотка не употреблял, говорил, что от него «жопа слипается».   
А сейчас вдобавок, до смерти хотя победить, Джэ слишком сильно перевернул бутылку, задыхался и не мог выровнять дыхание.   
Милисекунды бежали так быстро, что за сменой циферок нельзя было уследить взглядом, и Дэхён и не следил – вместе с ними гораздо более интригующе из губ фыркающего и иногда затыкающего горлышко губами (подышать) Ёнчжэ бежали по его задранной вверх шее винные капельки: спускались по подбородку, обсахаривали своей сладостью напряженный глотать кадык и смывались по исключительно привлекательным ключицам, чтобы обляпать воротник серой футболки.   
Дэхёновская мини-козявочка, мускулистая только в плечах и на сиськах, в остальном (все еще) – вылитый подросток, бухала винище из бутылки, держа ее левой рукой, на которой тяжелые часы, и в своем свинячьем из сладких винных потёков выглядела так сексуально, хоть...   
Пока лупился на сражающегося с бутылкой супруга, Дэхён немножко выпал (ну, засмотрелся, натуральнее не бывает), и озарило, что напрасно, только тогда, когда Ёнчжэ подрил ему из-под коричневой оправы очков такой понимающий взгляд...  
Мол, нечего уже скрывать свое желание, чтобы я стал Большим мужем – я справлюсь ради тебя.   
Якобы случайно он не удержал бутылку, когда запрокинул ее еще сильнее, и винный дождь прямо оросил его грудь. Красные, похожие на кровь, минипотоки добрались до сосочка и намочили ткань над ним.   
Дэ пнул ногой в бедро:  
\- Будешь хлюздить... – но не помогло.   
Не в том смысле, что Ёнчжэ перестал выливать вино на себя – он этого действительно больше не делал, но, подогретый взглядом тайно восхищающегося им мужа, он сумел найти правильный способ дышать.   
Забил на слишком сладкий вкус, от которого его тошнило, заблокировал вопль желудка «Куда бутылку-то целиком, срань, срань...» и нацелился во что бы то ни стало победить.   
Вино убывало на глазах. Глядя на секундомер, Дэхён искренне не понимал, как семьдесят процентов времени Джэшечка потратил на половину бутылки, а вторую сумел приговорить в оставшиеся тридцать.   
«Стошнит, - из последних сил надеялся на чудо господин Чон, остановив секундомер на без пяти секунд двух минутах. – Давай... Я же курицу не выблевал – тогда я побе...дю»  
\- Хана тебе, - заявил Ёнчжэ, когда смог остановить свой желудок, торжественно бухнув пустую бутылку на ковёр. – Бвуэ-э-э... – не так-то просто спорить с организмом, отчаянно пытающимся сообщить Ёнчжэ, что хозяин – козёл. – Бв-У-Э... У-Э...  
\- Ты... ты в порядке? – наклонив голову, заглядывал Дэхён.   
Ручки совал, тыкался под мышки – ему казалось, с Ёнчжэ пора бежать в ванную. Он, конечно, знал, что муж суперкрутой алкашина, но эти звуки...  
\- Нормально, - отмахнулся от помогающих рук Ёнчжэ, зажав рот ладошкой напоследок – сейчас уляжется.  
Ему хотелось поскорее вернуть тот мужнин обсасывающий, приклеившийся к сладкой шее взгляд, и он воротом футболки прямо у него под носом стал вытирать подбородок и с груди. Нечаянно оголил сисечку – настолько сильно тянул футболку.   
Дэхён отвернулся. Прям такой хозяйственный стал, что ему прямо сейчас понадобилось прибрать пустую бутылку в пакет, к куриным костям. Так, спиной, он поинтересовался:  
\- И что, ты даже не пьян?   
\- Дурак, - ругнулся Ёнчжэ, бросив в него мокрой от вина футболкой, которую снял с себя. – В кровь еще не всосалось. От чего пьянеть?   
Это вот да – минут через двадцать оно постучится Ёнчжэ в мозги, позовет прилечь. Впрочем, выпившего Ёнчжэ через двадцать минут так же легко могло позвать бухать дальше и буянить, так что все равно он считал, что у него в запасе времени не больше четверти часа.   
Протирая джинсами ковер, он на заднице приполз к Дэхёну за спину требовать:  
\- Так где мой приз?   
Хитрожопый, тот оглянулся через плечо и пододвинул по ворсу пачку сигарет:  
\- Минутку... Ты же не забыл, что у меня в животе куры?   
\- Твой желудок снится цыплятам в инкубаторе в кошмарах, - снисходительно усмехнулся Ёнчжэ, вытащив сигарету.   
Он, бля, самый брутальный мужик на свете, и зря Дэ думает...   
\- Ты думаешь, что если я закурю – то свалюсь без сонания тебе в ручки? – овучил дерзкий и подлый замысел мужа Ёнчжэ, разглядывая дымовой датчик на потолке. Вот бы не сработал с закрытыми окнами. – Жди, муж. Жди.   
Сидя на ковре, полуголый, со скрещенными ногами, между которых поставил пепельницу, Ёнчжэ играл мускулатурой в интимном освещении, ухмылялся и бесконечно сексуально выпускал дым.   
Иногда ноздрями.   
Альфа-самец в очочках, весом в шестьдесять с чем-то килограмм. Дэхён сидел-боялся в метре на ковре, думал открыть окно, но не смог переключиться на него взглядом – липкая сладкая шея заставляла думать только о себе.   
Самый брутальный на свете мужик загасил сигарету в пепельнице и поманил пальчиком – вестимо, Дэ отдачи от своих подлых козней не дождался.   
На сто процентов не дождался, но, он был уверен, курение хоть чуточку да подкосило безупречного алкоголика-супруга. Ёнчжэ мог бухать как не в себя, и нихрена с его испитым организмом не происходило, но вот когда он после выпитого прикуривал – резко возвращался нормальный, пасующий перед спиртным смертный.   
\- Целуй мужа, - за руку дернул к себе Ёнчжэ.   
Хотел пошутить, наверно, но потянул слишком и вместе с Дэхёном сам был вынужден повеситься на подлокотнике кресла, цепляясь за него голой левой рукой с часами так, что мускулы напряглись – и Дэ ведь говорил, что он сливается только так.   
Чем больше минут проходит, тем Ёнчжэ пьянее – и как всегда развратнее действуют его проворные ручонки, залезая под все подряд, как будто на автопилоте у бухого хозяина шалят.   
Дэхёновские пуговички постигает всегдашняя участь – бум, и оторвалась. Дэ даже не замечает, когда расстегнутой одеждой начинает походить на бутон, лепестки на котором, разумеется, насильно, но так неуловимо растянули во все стороны – профессионал Ёнчжэ просто целовал его у себя на коленях и спалился только однажды с пуговкой на джинсах.   
Зазвенела, зараза, вместе с ремнем.   
Любуясь содеянным, Ёнчжэ еще и спустил все с груди – два слоя из кардигана и рубашки сползли по бокам, обнаружив курган куриного захоронения, увенчанный пупочком обнаженного пузика.   
\- ХА-ха, - развеселился Ёнчжэ, раньше никогда не видевший, чтобы супружий живот перекрывал вид на расстегнутую ширинку.   
\- На себя посмотри, - обиделся Дэ, руками стягивая половинки одежды, а глазами указуя на... на...  
Зря он сцеловал винишко с грязных ключиц.   
Паразит Ёнчжэ сделался о себе еще больше хорошего мнения, подгреб расстегнутое на всем, что расстегивалось, тело себе на ноги, схватился под плечами и коленями.   
Стал тужиться с такой ношей встать.   
\- А-а-а, - заболтался головой вниз Дэ. – Перестань, ты не сможешь...  
Треснуться, выпав из его рук, башкой о кресло не больно хотелось. Но кто весь вечер вглядами проращивал в Ёнчжэ это «я – мужик!».   
\- Я – мужик! – гордо пытался выпрямиться Джэ.   
\- Ты алкаш, бля... – прошипел Дэхён, хватаясь руками (таки полувыпал из мужьих рук, теперь висел вниз башкой) за ножку кресла.   
Почувствовав, что веса в непокорном извивающемся Дэ внезапно стало намного больше, Ёнчжэ догадался взглянуть вниз и наконец-то увидел что муж, которого он за ноги тащит в спальню, в свою очередь скользит вслед за собой по ковру целое... кресло.   
\- Зачем тебе кресло в спальне? – как у нормального спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Ноги мужа русалочьим хвостиком последние покинули его нежные руки, и Дэ весь целиком дрёпнулся на пол. Обхватил ножку кресла локтями и засмеялся:  
\- Куда я, туда и кресло, - он таким не был бы, если бы не проиграл роль Большого мужа.   
О, тогда он сам бы бодрым кроликом скакал в направлении съемного отельного супружеского ложа.   
Ну нахрена он не постарался чуточку сильнее с той курицей?   
Чё Ёнчжэ такой пропитый?   
Задние ноги кресла задрали ковер. Ёнчжэ вытащил этот симбиоз мебели и мужа в середину гостиной, но разлепить их ему не удалось – почему-то Дэ только ржал и питался, не давая ухватиться за свой русалочий хвост из приспущенных джинсов.   
Ну чё, все как отродясь повелось – вместо человечьей любовной ласки, поцелуев нежных, совместного приятного обнаженного трения в постели кресло с грохотом падает на пол и рядом бухается Ёнчжэ, у которого на красивой голой спине испарина: ему так хотелось в кровать, что он почти сделал невозможное и оторвал от пола мужа вместе с проклятым тяжеленным креслом.   
Дэ задирает джинсы и потирает голени – там будут синяки от сердитых джэпальцев.  
Гостиная отельного номера вверх дном. На злобу дня еще: кости из пакета каким-то образом рассыпались на ковер и вымазали его жиром.   
Шевеля пальцами на ногах, как щупальцами, Ёнчжэ хмуро говорит:  
\- Щас своими ногами не пойдешь – стану кур искать... – а Дэ лежит головой на ковре, волосы приклеились на статическое электричество, и губы облизывает.   
Расстегнутая одежда с груди опять съехала, ноги он закинул на родное кресло, с которым слился душой – он ковыряет из-под ногтей (курицей пахнет) и хочет, чтобы пьяный Ёнчжэ, глядя на его оголившиеся прелести, вспомнил, как тогда, когда Дэ уложил его под себя на подушку и хотел уже приступить, начал жаловаться на радикулит.   
Джэ сказал, что у него спину прихватило и Маленьким мужем он сегодня быть не может по состоянию здоровья.   
Подонок, понимаете, он – всегда подонок.   
Покосившись через плечо, Ёнчжэ заметил, что муж что-то уж больно сильно увлечен нюхать то, что выковыривает из-под ногтей, и – напал. Кур он пока не искал, так что Дэхён не растерялся: нежно снял с него очки и, засунув руку далеко-далеко под кресло, остатвил их там, коварно ослепив врага.   
\- Я же не вижу ничего теперь, - вслух оправдался Ёнчжэ и с размаха радостно прилег на супружье пузо бочком, устроив голову на локте. – Что, где, куда – ничего не вижу.  
Мстя за кур, которые полезли верхом, Дэ вдавил ладонь в его голый живот, в котором, не надо забывать, полтора литра мерзкого вина одной большой порцией тоже запросились наружу.   
В начавшейся заново драке кресло незаметно оттолкали на его законное место.   
\- Нахер тебя, - сдался Ёнчжэ, присев на коленках, руками в них же – дышал. – Мне один спать, пожалуйста.   
И, втыкаясь в косяки, ушлепал окосевшей походкой пьянчуги в спальню, где через пару секунд что-то большое и мягкое радостно хлопнуло, будто на него упали.   
Не, а он прав насчет спать – черт знает почему, но чёртовы куры подействовали на Дэхёна тоже сонливостью, тяжестью обжорства, желанием прилечь.   
Промочив горло (сбрызнув кур) минералкой из второго, пока не разодранного пакетика, он нашел на полу мужнину оптику и якобы под предлогом:  
\- Твои очки, на, - ввалился в спальню и частично шлепнулся на кровать, частично на него.   
Не открывая глаз, Ёнчжэ наощупь переложил очки из супружеских пальцев на тумбочку за головой, а его пригрел в подмышке.   
Пожалев голого, Дэ укрыл, сколько получилось, грязную грудь полой расстегнутого кардигана. 

 

Ёнчжэ мог гордиться своим телом, оно никогда не подводило, работало точно, как часы: бухущий, он терял почву под ногами и отключался – и просыпался часа через три-три с половиной как от пинка. Вскакивал, дико мигая, садился. Все еще бухой, но уже отлично соображающий, тер морду лица, припоминая что удавалось выловить из памяти.  
Сам не догадываясь о том, что принял почти модельную позу (они все так фотографируются: топлесс, локтем в колено, рожа мятая, на голове гнездо – модно), Ёнчжэ щупал грудь, там все липло...  
Рядом с ним мордочкой в подушку сопел рассетёгнутый Дэхён, элегантная кофта с невспоминаемым названием и рубашка – во сне обе почти слезли с его плеч, и когда Ёнчжэ смотрел сверху вниз на места, где нежная кожа и дорогая белая ткань рубашки соприкасались, когда муж дышал...  
Нахрена, расстегнув на нем все, вместо того, чтобы... вместо того, чтобы – Ёнчжэ начал с ним драться?   
А, ему же так просто не сдалась крепость с креслом. Ну и дурак.   
Почесав голое волосатое пузо, Ёнчжэ зевнул и вслух пожаловался:  
\- Жрать охота, - укоризненно посмотрел на макушку рядом со своим бедром и доспросил: - Зачем ты всех кур съел?   
Куртизанка полуголая внезапно заерзала, лохматая макушка заизвивала на кровати, как ящерица, свое тело пока не прилегла на худенькую ножку Ёнчжэ, грустно надув щеки:  
\- А ты зачем все вино выпил? Я тоже хочу...   
Алкаш, бля.   
Пару секунд Ёнчжэ разрывался между пустым желудком и Дэ, с его ног слушавшим урчание в голом пузе, прижавшись к нему ухом: муж улегся поперек бедер Ёнчжэ, как плавающая собака сложив лапки, с которых сползли рукава рубашки и кофты и закрыли кончики пальцев.   
Соответственно, опять показались вызывающие любвеобилие плечи. Рядом с коленкой Ёнчжэ выглядывал сиротка-сосочек и звал пощипаться.   
\- Ладно, - оторвался умиляться им Ёнчжэ и взглянул на часы: десять тридцать. И нежно пнул: - Пошли, еще успеем!  
Минимаркет внизу закрывается в одиннадцать. К черту голого мужа, пусть разбирается со своим креслом.   
Ёнчжэ охота жрать. Он даже говорит, посмеиваясь:  
\- Фу, я аж студентом себя почувствовал. Пить – пили, закусывать денег не было, - из зеркала, застегивая пуговки, за ним наблюдал пай-мальчик, которому, если честно, именно Ёнчжэ показал дорогу к вратам рая пянства, секса и домашней готовки. – А в чем я пойду?   
Дэ в зеркало жалобное лицо показало куль вонючей футболки, как будто ей вытерли винную лужу на полу – когда Ёнчжэ развернул ее, то от половой тряпки было не отличить.   
\- Одолжи кофту! – потребовал Ёнчжэ, проходя мимо Дэхёна в ванную, чтобы затолкать свою половую тряпку в стриралку и запустить одинокую вещицу вращаться по орбите барабана.   
На ходу ему удалось игриво поддать мужу под зад, так что рассчесывавший свои родные темные волосы пальцами Дэ стукнулся лбом в зеркало и незамедлительно отомстил:  
\- Нет. Мне холодно... – ехидно осмотрел морозостойкие титьки очкастого мужа и предложил: - Так иди.   
Мол, ты ж у нас мохнатый питекантроп, презревший блага цивилизации. Вот и иди.   
«Вот и пойду», - натягивал куртку на голый торс Ёнчжэ. Со временем его любимая все-таки порвалась, и он изменил ей с новой, бывшей всяко лучше и теплее, имея баранью белую шерсть с изнанки, которая сейчас прижималась к голым лопаткам Ёнчжэ, покалывала, щекотала.   
Стоя в коробке лифта прямо перед мужем, Дэхён все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что под курткой Ёнчжэ – голое тело. Красиво и неприлично: все будут смотреть, но никто не догадается, что под овчиной Ёнчжэ – голый.   
Если честно, Дэ это возбуждало, он сжал куртку пальцами и пошоркал, как натирают паркет ветошью, по кругу, заставив Ёнчжэ заржать, запрокинув голову к светящемуся потолку лифта.   
Нет, ему было щекотно и кололо, но дело было не в этом. Жестом Гарри Поттера (наверное, он сам не замечал, что делает это так забавно – тыкая кончиком указательного пальца в переносицу), Ёнчжэ поправил очки и еще похохотал, сверху вниз глядя на свою грудь, которую пошедший на поводу своих страстей муж растирал козлиным мехом, растирал и растирал:  
\- Жалко, что соски не эбонитовые.   
«Эбонитовые соски» - повторяемое громко и со смехом словосочетание насторожило дожидавшихся лифта внизу граждан, но дело ясное, что Ёнчжэ только выкрикнул его громче перед вытянувшимися лицами неизвестных, закрыл фыркающий рот ладошкой и вывалился, трясясь от хохота, в фойе.   
Следом переваливался согнутый смеющийся муж-куроед.   
Магазинчик под отелем был типичным «некуда ступить», и Дэ умолял мужа его больше не пихать под зад, потому что уже чуть не сел в стопку зеленых корзинок, в верхней из которых ради экономии места продавался ссвежий укроп в стаканчиках с ценниками.   
Несмотря на позднее время, по тесным-претесным проходикам еще протискивались, молодой парень у кассы дожидался своего разогреваемого хотдога – горячим хлебом пахло от порога и далеко вглубь.   
По-прежнему Дэхён слегка тушевался на публике показываться в обществе супруга, забывая, что у него на лице не написано, что он этого человека в очках, читающего что-то на упаковке, по утрам любит целовать в острые драконьи уши.   
И стоять у него за спиной, когда Джэ готовит полуголый, без майки.   
И вообще он его так очень сильно любит, что когда Ёнчжэ манит пальцем, Дэхён без раздумий, в своей длинной до середины щиколотки черной куртке как сосисочка, вместе с зеленой корзинкой, преданно семенит, чтобы супруг ему сказал:  
\- Смотри, чё нашел, - при этом Ёнчжэ смеялся, как скотина, бросая упаковку в корзинку. – Спешал фор ю, одна осталась. Твои товарищи-куроеды уже всех съели.   
\- Не смешно, - надулся Дэ и вытащил вакуумные куриные бедра из корзинки и бросил на место в стеллаж-холодильник. – Жри чё хочешь, только не курицу. Только не при мне.   
«А я говорил», - пожал плечами Ёнчжэ, обойдя его и оставив за прилавком. В магазине было душно, он начал расстегиваться, хотя больше раздражало, что все тутошние мясные полуфобрикаты одним видом вызывали отвращение, а ему надо пожрать мяса.   
Натурального, мясного мяса. Ах, чёрт.   
Убежденный вегетарианец на ближайшие сутки, Дэ прикупил себе йогурта в молочном отделе (переваривать кур) и застыл перед пластиковыми боксами с кусками нарубленными листьями салата. В другое время козье лакомство не вызвало бы в нем ничего, кроме усмешки, но вот сегодня его естество возжелало клетчатки.   
Кто-то настырный будто шетал ему в уши: съешь салат, съешь его.   
Ёнчжэ прошел мимо него в обратном направлении, бросил в корзинку упаковку котлет с сырным соусом внутри и прошествовал к винным полкам – Дэхёну заочно понравилсь котлетки, но он сразу вспомнил это потивное «А дай кусочек попробовать» и прихватил сразу парочку боксов с салатом.   
Изменив своему благородному вкусу на вина, Ёнчжэ ошивался вокруг холодильников, просматривая упаковки пива – надо покушать, остаться в кондиции, а потом мужа ух... за что он там еще ухватится, кто знает. Надо остаться в форме.   
\- Куртку застегни, - зло зашипел в ухо Дэ.   
\- А то чё? – разогнулся из холодильника с двумя упаковками Ёнчжэ.  
Этот гибон пещерный чуть не до пупа замок расстегнул, и Дэхён сдвинулся немножко влево – если в разошедшихся овчиных бортах еще и сосочек было видно...   
\- Чё, ревнушь, что ли? – нахально поинтересовался Ёнчжэ и тут же получил по уху.   
Сосочек-таки было видно.   
Приложив ладошку к горящему уху, Ёнчжэ шел за мумией мужа в черной куртке до полу и оправдывался:  
\- Жарко мне, не понимаешь, что ли. Потею я как лошадь в козлиной шкуре на голое тело. Как будто это моя шерсть выросла. Теперь я везде как животное. Волосы на лопатках, на шее, даже на локтях – у меня веде густая животная волосня.   
Только врезавшись в поролоновую черную спину мужа, Ёнчжэ заткнулся бубнить об этих своих смущающих неприятностях так, чтобы слышно было кассирше.   
Пропикивая сканером немногочисленные продукты, которые выкладывал перед ней Дэхён, налившийся краснотой по самые уши (он просто мысленно про себя продолжал проигрывать «волосатый диалог» Джэ, и, как с порочным кругом, не мог остановиться), кассирша одним глазом скользила по груди Ёнчжэ, как будто прикидывая, насколько же страшно и волосато могло оказаться тело под курткой, все, как парень описывал, покрытое шерстью, как у орангутанга.   
\- Куда тебе два-то? – муж-скупец сразу заметил, что Дэхён по ошибке положил в свою корзинку два салата.   
Их руки столкнулись на упаковке, только Ёнчжэ собирался выкинуть подальше, а Дэ выложить перед кассиршей.   
Блеснули два одинаковых кольца на безымянных пальцах, и Дэ не выдержал:  
\- Жри салат. Ты одно мясо жрешь, вот у тебя шерсть и растет, - закрыл лицо руками и, оставив Ёнчжэ платить, вышел в дверь, еле разглядев ее за слезами.   
Через стекло Ёнчжэ видел, как он висит там на перилах синтепоновой сосиской и тупо ржет.   
\- Еще что-нибудь? – спросила кассирша.   
Ее не касается, в принципе, если заглянули в этот магазинчик на ночь глядя Красавица и Чудовище, женатые и педики. Даже если красивый муж мохнатого стрижет в промышленных масштабах и вяжет носки и лобковых волос – ей насрать.   
\- Да, - кивнул Ёнчжэ. – Сигареты.   
Когда она положила зеленую пачку на стол, Ёнчжэ потянулся к собачке замка куртки – кредитная карта-то осталась во внутреннем кармане – и коротким жестом показал, что, мол, ща я ее расстегну, женщина, и ты узришь гнев волосатень.   
Видимо, последний пиздеж Дэ насчет салата особенно сильно подействовал – Ёнчжэ хз, чё она там собиралась увидеть на его груди. Он на мгновение показал ей свою недавно эпилированную (успело прорасти только кое-где), пока доставал карточку, расплатился, собрал пакеты и спокойно себе ушел.   
Зато, покинув супермаркет, он встал на тротуаре, сердито, как шкодливой собаке, свистнув:  
\- Эй, мудила, выходи!


	26. Real men hardship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACknHzCG61I

В половине первого дня, в страшной духоте, увлажняющей ступни и под мышками, четыре веселые весенние мухи радостно кружат в напоенном солнечными лучами пространстве гостиной – в открытые окна налетели.   
Ёнгук поглощает винцо – дешевое, произведенное местно для создания близкого к коме состояния настоящего мужицкого похмелья завтрашним утром – и сквозь утекающий в открытую оконную створку дым наблюдает мух: как они вьются друг за дружкой, потом перестают и жирными самолетами зависают в воздушном пространстве квартиры, на что попало бросаются обсидеть. В принципе он мог бы их сбить, бросив хорошенько пластиковую бутылку с остатками минералки на дне.   
Тридцатилетний жизненный опыт помогает отличить этих весенних мух от говноедов, мух-любителей-посидеть-на-свежайшей-сранине, охотников на экскременты, жрунов кала – эти вот ваще мерзкие, противно, когда они на тебя садятся.   
Но, созерцая своих мух, Ёнгук понимает, что и с них, безобидных в общих чертах, ему тошно – их то не нравится, сё не нравится хаотичное кружение наводит на мысль, что они в первую очередь не знают, чего хотят, как будто не знать, что обсидеть, их научил господин Ким, откликающийся на имя Химчан.   
По уму это называется двойные стандарты, но у мух капасити головёнок слишком мала, чтобы Енгук смог такое сложное понятие туда уместить, хотя ему сильно хочется хотя бы насекомым пожаловаться на раз за разом разочаровывающего мужа. 

Укрытый черной накидкой вместе с коленями, Хим вертел головой, в отражении зеркала надувая левую щеку так, немножко, чтобы она размерами сравнялась с правой, укушенной пчелой и еще сохранившей очертания отека.   
Он так сильно старался успокоить себя, что ничего, не очень заметна асимметрия на его лице, что заложенный под накидку, чтобы не пачкать одежду, белый воротничок размотался и задрался, концом выставившись наружу.   
Гееобразный мужик-парикмахер терпеливо затолкал его обратно за воротничок рубашки Хима, из-за спины через зеркало разглядывая клиента:  
\- Что будем делать? – уже прикинув, что дорого одетого мужчину хорошо бы немножко подстричь.  
Занятой человек не заглядывал в салон с полгода, поэтому оброс – укоротить, профилировать чёлочку и кончики, и восстанет из зарослей волосни строгий, но привлекательный бизнесмен.   
\- Покрасьте меня, - озвучил свою идею Хим, внутренне напрягаясь, когда пузико мастера касалось его плеча. Ведь можно же держаться от него чуточку подальше? – В розовый.   
Толстенькие пальчики в зеркале замерли, опоясанные кольцами ножничек по большому и указательному. Ножнички разочек щелкнули, разрезая воздух. Нарушая снова личное пространство клиента, толстенький хейр-мастер пригнулся ухом к самому лицу Химчана:  
\- Простите, не услышал вас?

 

\- Люблю, - всхлипнул Дэхён.   
\- Что? – через плечо Ёнчжэ повернулся и столкнулся с носярой мужа. Он якобы не услышал, чтобы заставить его повторять еще и еще.   
Глаза Дэ постоянно непроизвольно скашивались с лица супруга, который своими коричневыми, блестящими от озорства, смотрел на него – куда-то вправо и вбок его тянуло.   
\- Люблю, - еще разок, но тише голосом, предал самого себя Дэхён. – Люблю-ю-ю...   
Он грыз ноготь на указательном пальце с такой нервной яростью, что Ёнчжэ усмехнулся – вот реально похоже, что аж ножками сучит, как ему хочется – но все равно спросил:  
\- Любишь? Насколько сильно? – как триста лет не жрамши, муж прильнул к его спине, обхватил за пояс, от чувств смяв водолазку Ёнчжэ в пальцах, и, потрясываясь от страдания, присосался губами к обнаженной коже между шеей и плечом. – До слез любишь? – издевнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ с готовностью закивал, соглашаясь, что это стопроцентно верный эпитет фонтаном бьющей в нем любви... И Ёнчжэ просто офигел, когда, после того, как муж потерся об него, почувствовал шеей свежую мокроту.   
\- Ёнчжэ! Ёнчжэ! – возбужденно зашептал в ухо Дэхён, стискивая мужа в талии. Исступленное нетерпение, прожигающая насквозь серую ткань водолазки страсть, тягота любви, которую слишком сложно носить в себе, которую охота сложить к ногам Ёнчжэ, умываясь перед ним слезами – так Дэ чувствовал себя, вдыхая мужнин запах от волос, прижимая его к себе, пальцами общупывая идеально теплое тело через ткань. Его мощно перло. Он перекрыл супругу кислород, в районе диафрагмы передавив его руками – чувство рвалось, он был готов к любви как никогда раньше – прежде чем официально разрешить себя прикончить, сказав: - Да, Джэ!   
И Ёнчжэ открыл крышку кастрюли.   
Мясные запашки взметнулись вверх тучкой парка, которую Дэ никак не мог пропустить и не унюхать – он перегнулся через плечо Ёнчжэ и зашевелил ноздрями, нависая над блюдом на огне: в квадратиках картошки, кипя в томатно-луковом бульоне, прели рисово-мясные шарики.  
Пахло черным и красным перцем.   
\- Это скоро можно будет есть? – наивно спросил Дэхён – просто Ёнчжэ оттолкнул его и высыпал в кастрюлю порезанную остро пахнущую петрушку.   
Петрушка (и вообще зелень) всегда значили, что приготовление близится к концу.   
\- Да, - коротко и чётко ответил Ёнчжэ. – Пойди умойся.   
Мужнино лицо все было мокро от слез благодарности – Джэ был занят на работе, всю неделю перебивались пельменями, а этим субботним утром он решил поблагодарить мужа за его существование, воплотив дэхёновские гастроэротические фантазии тем, что нашлось в холодильнике.   
Должна существовать какая-то награда для таких, как Ёнчжэ, какая-то премия, отмечающая талант людей инженировать попурри продуктов в блюдо, порожденное исключительно их фантазией.   
Дэ плескал в лицо холодной водой и из ванной спрашивал:  
\- Хочешь, я тебе вина куплю? – полминуты вместе с плеском воды раздавалось озадаченное молчание, а потом его голос внес корректировку: - Только скажи, какое лучше. 

 

\- А что? – спросил Химчан вышедшего с сигаретой на звук открываемой двери Енгука. – Ты же говорил, что я веду себя так, будто из меня уже песок сыплется? Ворчу как старик и живу как старик?   
\- Да, - выронил Енгук... кроша пепел в вазон с похожим на искусственное растением, - но... Я не совсем это имел в виду.   
Его озадаченный взгляд, изучив розовые волосы, переместился на очки Хима с круглыми стеклами, придававшими загадочности его образу – в нем смешалось столько всего из аниме, что невозможно было догадаться, кто он: розововолосый красавец в костюме, носящий тян-професские очки.   
Химчан бросил пакеты с продуками на пол и поправил свои розовые волосы перед зеркалом гардероба:  
\- Так плохо? Мне казалось, что смотрится необычно, - так и есть: пидорообразный мастер из салона аж с головой ушел в покраску (а потом стрижку).   
Мужик забесплатно был готов работать с клиентом, который пришёл и сам предложил сделать из себя рейнбоу пони – и получилась ведь бомба, собрался весь салонный штат и сделал фото с розовым клиентом, чтобы потом повесить в холле.   
Суровой черноте химчановых глаз, его древнегреческому сильному лицу розовая причёска неожиданно интригующе подходила.   
Отойдя от микрошока, Енгук сказал:  
\- Да нет. Наоборот. Ты очень красивый, - он наконец-то отлепился от стены, чтобы подойти поближе и рукой коснуться розового зефира на голове: - Я каждый день помню, что живу с одним из самых красивых людей на земле, но это... Этот розовый...  
От волос пахло прожаренной на фене укладкой, они были скользкие и легкие – возможно, он не «один из», он «самый». 

 

/*Две параллельные Чона Дэхёна*/  
\- У меня таблетки для пищеварения есть, - загадочно произнес Ёнчжэ, сидя ногу на ногу и глядя через сигаретный дым на уписывающего с тарелки Чона.   
\- Надо еще противовирусного купить, - осознанно отозвался Дэ, припомнив, что все шипучие таблетки были подъедены этой весной. Он выскребал ложкой со дна тарелки супец, оставшийся от рисово-мясных шариков, а потом просто перевернул пиалку в себя, всасывая остаточки неимоверного блюда.   
\- Запиши на листочек, - усмехнулся Ёнчжэ, кивнув на холодильник, на котором болтался на магнитике список нужного по хозяйству.   
Он знал, что ужравший полкастрюли монстромуж нарисовавшуюся посудку помоет сам, поэтому не двигался – только свои ногу на ногу двигал в разные стороны, чтобы Дэ мог добраться через него до холодильника.   
Казалось, после вкусного десятичасового то ли плотного завтрака, то ли раннего обеда, Дэ шоркал тарелки пенной губкой необремененно – свистел ему от раковины, через шум воды, что (он подумал), если завернуть рисово-мясные шарики в лист какой-нибудь зелени, то тоже будет вкусно:  
\- И потушить с луком и помидорами, как сегодня, - невзначай сказал (пожелал назавтра) он, запихивая вымытые тарелки в сушилку.   
\- Это называется «голубцы», - признался Ёнчжэ, созерцая трепыхающуюся в окне зеленую крону. – Запиши «капуста» туда...   
Через плечо он снова кивнул на холодильник со списком на магните. Воззможно, надо съездить за покупками до конца дня, а то завтра, в воскресенье, все супермаркеты будут закрыты – но лень же.   
Пососавший карандаш Дэ поднялся с коленок от холодильника, перед которым сидел, царапая на листочке «КАПУСТА» - он вообще хз, какая именно (белокочанная, пекинская, красная...) – Ёнчжэ разберется, за какой его послать в холодильник супермаркета.   
И с готовностью, засунув карандаш в стол, встал рядом с курившим в окно мужем. Вспомнив про шипучие таблетки, он достал карандаш снова и дописал умное слово «АНТИБИОТИКИ» к списку на холодильнике.   
А потом, упрятав опять карандаш, без какого-либо предупреждения или обоснуя развернул Ёнчжэ на табуретке к себе и покрыл поцелуями его шейку и губы, внутренне надеясь, что он сам сообразит, к чему с него тянут серую водолазку.   
Ну, стараниями Джэ он накушался от пуза, и теперь чтобы быть субботним полднем абсолютно счастливым...   
Один поцелуй, два поцелуя – как лизание мороженого по самой вершиночке, подтаявшей сладости маловато. Давая свои губы только распробовать, а не насытиться и обожраться, Ёнчжэ как будто дразнился. Парочка поверхносных прикосновений к красивущим «сосисочкам» только раззадорила Дэ, заставив хотеть чего-то намного большего.   
Опрокинув Джэшечку на табуретке в своих любящих руках, он болезненно зацеловывал его, призывая сдаться на милость подкрепившегося рисово-мясными шариками обожающего мужчины и вверить ему вопрос получения своего заоблачного удовольствия.   
\- Нахер отвали, - рукой без сигареты бил Ёнчжэ по усевшемуся ему на ноги всей своей тушей. Нет, ему в принципе нравилось, как за его сосочек муж сражается с подолом хлопковой футболки – Дэ его повыше, в подмышки затолкать, а он опять падет ему на лицо, мешает лизать солёненький горошек. – Я, блядь, тебе жена, что ли?   
Не одна только старая добрая борьба за власть заставляет его крыть матом: что-то совсем обидненько все утро готовить для него, а Дэ потом вместо спасиба приподнимает его ноги (Ёнчжэ спиной на подоконник, расползся локтями, чтобы не упасть), плюхается на табуретку сам, и, почти пополам сложив висщего в воздухе, удерживаемого за лодыжки Джэ, усаживает на себя.   
Он ничего такого в этом не видит (Джэ прекрасен в любой позе, в любом состянии, даже когда его волокут за тоненькие ножки, а он визжит) – а чтобы добраться до жопочки, он и посложнее акробатику заставлял мужа выделывать.   
\- Съеби, блядь, - говорит Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ молчит. Он это характерное подтаявшее состояние тела, которое гладит, знает (как про петрушку): Джэ порнушно прогибает поясницу и втягивает живот в себя, если ему мнут голую кожу на теплой спинке, под футболочкой.   
По простому это капитуляция, и Ёнчжэ, чтобы сделать вид, что он ну никак не может больше разговаривать, целуется не отрываясь.   
Выскользнув из-под футболки, ладошки Дэ опускаются на джинсу, нежно сминая поджавшиеся от страха половиночки. 

 

Ёнчжэ просто нахер не упало. Или он банально не знал, что у Кима Химчана есть сертификат за курсы готовки.   
\- Оч вкусно, хён, - хвалил Чунхон, держа на коленках открытый контейнер, сидевший рядом с ним на переднем сиденье, на полголовы возвышась над подголовником автомобильного кресла.   
Он жевал сосиску, запеченную в слоеном тесте, и из окна машины Ёнчжэ рассматривал зеленое полюшко пригорода. В приспущенное окно дуло горячим и летним. Небо было бело-голубое от жары, солнце слепило так, что Ёнчжэ за рулем достал из-за козырька очки и надел на себя.   
Из салона высунулся Дэхён со смешком:  
\- Ну-ка не хвали тут. Жуй молча, - неприметно мазнув что-то задеть в Ёнчжэ, отчего тот улыбнулся, подперев кулаком щеку.   
И стал смотреть на дорогу еще внимательнее, упираясь локтем в стекло двери и продолжая ухмылсяться.   
\- Молчу, - смиренно заявил Хон.   
Поглядев с тоской в контейнер, хранивший еще много золотистых сосисочек, он его все-таки закрыл и уложил обратно в сумку под ногами.   
Он как будто сразу, как только босс обронил нечаянно «в воскресенье» и «за город», понял, что ему всенепременнейше надо попасть на гей-пикник: когда Чон перегнулся со своего места вперед, он не как-то просто задел Ёнчжэ, не нечаянно коснулся – он затем вперед и потянулся, чтобы ласково помассажировать самую мясистую часть драконьего мужниного уха.   
Чунхон думал, что нужно обдумать посильнее тот факт, что настоящие пары машинально тянутся сделать партнеру приятно (без сексуальной составляющей) – используя весь свой богатый опыт, в последнее время Хон сел за написание книги. Ему хотелось рассказать о людях, которых он встретил в силу профессии, как комично иногда полные противоположности притягиваются и создают семьи.   
Он уже консультировался с бесплатным Енгуком по поводу стилистики, навещал профессора с кафедры физиологии, беседовал с психологом – в общем, Чунхон поставил перед собой цель выяснить со всех точек зрения, что же такое настоящая любовь, и найденное изложить в книге.   
Материала было завались.   
Материал Чунхон чуть ли не собственноручно переженил, хотя про себя он думал, что если мистера Ю Ёнчжэ судьба не заставила бы обратиться в брачное агентство, то он все равно где-нибудь на жизненном пути влип бы в салонную тварь Чона Дэхёна, и все то же самое слепило бы их в юморной комок лавхейта.   
В темноте затонированного салона Дэхён на мониторе компактного ноутбука вносил какие-то безотлагательные правки, торопясь закончить раньше, чем приедут на место, а Ёнчжэ, на взгляд Чунхона, вообще не расстраивался по поводу того, что муж в своем изолированном информационном пространстве, спокойно ведя машину, – опять же, на взгляд Чунхона, такое могло произойти только из-за того, что Ёнчжэ не мелочный: он знает, что муж его, и всегда будет только его, а к вордовскому документу он не ревнует.   
Включив тикающий поворотник, Ёнчжэ свернул с трассы на грунтовую дорогу, и сразу за кустами показался пруд, заставленный по берегу деревянными столиками с лавками во благо отдыхающих.   
\- Можно? – спросил Чунхон.   
\- Давай, - разрешил Ёнчжэ.   
Универсал Ёнчжэ загудел громко и недовольно, когда Хон придавил клаксон на руле. Сидевший за деревянным столиком, подпирая кулаками по-прежнему богатые щеки, Химчан оглянулся на звук и смотрел на машину, медленно съехавшую с дороги к берегу.   
Ёнчжэ встал в зад машине Хима, хотя мог бы поближе к воде и столикам – проходимость его тачки гораздо выше, чем у блестящего городского мерса, на котором Химчан вообще не дожен был переться за город (теоретически).   
Прохладно поприветствовав Химчана (просто смутила гавайская рубашка на нем и шорты, из-под которых торчали коленки в синяках – он никогда бы не подумал, что они могут быть такими по-мужски угловатыми и чем-то избитыми), Ёнчжэ направился по-братски бортануть жарившего мясо Енгука.   
Перетереть с ним немножко.  
\- Спасибо, что подобрал Чунхона, - еще раз извинился Енгук за проблему с вымоченным углем, из-за которой пришлось срочно ехать покупать новый.   
\- Мелочь. Не обращай внимания, - заявил Чунхону Хим, стесняясь своей цветастой рубашки, которую бесконечно поправлял на животе, чтобы не торчал. – Меня Енгук заставил. Говорит, я старик, постоянно работаю и уныло одеваюсь.   
\- Почти? – спросил у Ёнчжэ, наклоняясь над мясом, которое Енгук ради корочки обмахивал картонкой – настоящий мужик может определить по запаху.   
\- Да, - рассмеялся Хон. – Слушай его почаще – тебе идет быть естественным.   
Дэ со стороны покивал: хоть для него на свете не было краше строптивого терминатора Джэшечки, Химчан объективно... вызывал любопытство, появляясь на людях вместо костюма в цветастом тряпье и с голыми синими коленками.   
\- Снимай, - разрешил Енгук, заполняя жаровню там, где Ёнчжэ палочками уносил мясо в пластиковую тарелку, маленькими картохами – чё жар углей разбазаривать.   
Картоха тоже блюдо – одно из самых ожидаемых, к слову.   
\- Куда свои картошки суешь, - заругался Ёнчжэ, палочками отгоняя ротозейскую руку, которая ему мясо перепачкала, бросив картофан не глядя куда попало так, что от углей взметнулся пепел.  
Он поднял голову, чтобы уничтожить взглядом оплошавшего бро Енгука, но тот чуть не сворачивая шею смотрел на мужа, ржавшего над чем-то с Чунхоном.   
Почему-то Ёнчжэ подумал, что так-то Хон – необычайно красивый мальчик, тонсен Химчана только формально, юридически – самый настоящий партнер по бизнесу.  
Ёнчжэ подумал, что устроит кабзду своему собственному мужу, если тот начнет показывать какие-то знаки внимания посторонним, но Дэ в ответ на прицельный взгляд только помахал ему рукой, мол, мясцо – велкам.   
Дэ уже всегда сидел так, будто Ёнчжэ – натуральная подпорка под локоть, чтобы опираться.   
\- Подай яичко, - попросил он супруга, не сумев дотянуться до контейнера с яйцами, которые, под надзором мужа, сварил самостоятельно в количестве десяти экземпляров.   
На огне сварил. В кастрюле. Сам (почти).   
Он наворачивал все, что было выставлено на деревянную столешницу – посыпал яйко солью, прикусывал огурцом и, поддевая палочками, заедал енгуковским мяском.   
Честно Ёнчжэ думал, что собрался на кэмпинг образцово: яйки вареные, огурцы прихватил и сосиски, запеченные в слоеном тесте – маст хэв путешественника на природу.   
Пока содержимое своих контеёнеров не обнародовал муженек Ёнгука:  
\- Я думал будет уныло, поэтому вчера всю ночь готовил, - чего там только не было.   
\- Это паста? – уточнил Чунхон.   
\- Да, - с готовностью проконсультировал Хим. – Паста со шпинатом и шампиньонами на сливочном соусе. А это, - он улыбался, подкладывая контейнеры поближе к двум самым преданным жрунам, - ризотто на курином бульоне с моллюсками. Я готовил его с белым вином, должно быть вкусно.   
\- М-м-м, - только сумел выдавить из себя Дэ, подцепив ложку клейкого риса. – Обалдеть. Очень вкусно.   
\- Согласен, - жрал рядом Чунхон. – Не знал, что ты богически готовишь.   
Вареные яйки как-то Чону разонравились в мгновение, яйки с сосисками в слоеном тесте сместило с вершины ризотто с белым вином, и Ёнчжэ чокался с Енгуком (винишко хотя бы он притаранил незаменимое, которое никто не обскачет) и всепрощающе улыбался в сторону мужа, который издавал треск за ушами, наклонившись с Чунхоном вдвоем над одним контейнером.   
Оба агрессивно работали палочками внутри, а Химчан не мог не умилиться – Енгук ел его готовку с удовльствием, но слез над приготовленным, разумеется, никогда от счастья не лил. Он даже не потолстел нисколько за год супружества.   
А Чунхон уже в пятый раз назвал его богом. Чон облизывал пальцем шпинатный соус с бока контейнера и просил записать рецепт.   
Ёнчжэ тянул винишко из стакана, фальшиво улыбался и неприятно пристально пялился на Ёнгука, который, матерясь и обжигаясь, грязными в саже пальцами чистил картоху.   
Интенсивный взгляд нельзя было не почувствовать, от него банально было некомфортно, и Енгук, ободрав с картошки местами подгоревшую кожурку, разломил ее пополам и, пока горячая, предложил Химу.   
Кроме этого он обнял мужа за пояс, наощупь пересчитывая складочки на пузе под гавайскими мотивами, и наругал в ухо:  
\- Опять ничего не ел, - святая правда. – Давай, у тебя гастрит уже есть. Продолжай.   
\- Я, - Химчан растерялся от обиды: казалось, рука у него на животе – чтобы посмеяться, шепот в ухо – чтобы это ощущение маленького мальчика, которого ругает строгая мама, никогда не покидало. Ему было некомфортно от всего, что делал Енгук, особенно прилюдно, и только потому, что прилюдно всего меньше хотелось выносить сор, Хим взял пол печёной картохи у мужа и пробормотал: - нормально я ел.   
И скинул со своей расплывчатой талии руки.   
Лицо Енгука перекосило – ему запрещалось вступать в любой физический контакт, если это происходит не дома. Разрешалось и приветствовалось, если он вел себя так, будто он с Химом вчера познакомился и нихрена о нем не знает.   
С другой стороны, под его правым локтем, Ёнчжэ, который минуту назад чуть не сдох от ревности, уложил недалекого супруга на себя и гладил по идиотской голове. Дэхён привстал и на ложке предложил ему:  
\- Попробуй. Супервкусно, - что-то белое тряслось в ложке, с оранжевой апельсиновой цедрой, замерзшей в желе.   
Естественно, Ёнчжэ нихера не мог знать, ни одного названия приготовленных Химчаном блюд – не тот уровень. Что за десерт предлагают ему попробовать, Джэ не знал тоже, хотя знал другое: он перевоспитается, перестанет хотеть зарезать Хима за умение готовить, а мужа за, сука, продажность и тупость и то, сука, что жратву он точно любит больше Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да, очень вкусно, - нейтральный на максималках Ёнчжэ скушал все с супружеской ложки и завалил его на себя опять, пропустив руку у него под шеей.   
Думая, что вот ему ничего не стоить придушить этого и вашим и нашим гада.   
Таращившийся на них все это время Енгук, наконец, отвел глаза, про себя размышляя, что тупость некоторым помогает выживать. Он знал Ёнчжэ много лет, Ёнчжэ очень экспрессивный – если посмотреть ему в глаза, всегда можно узнать, когда он хочет тебя расчленить.   
А потом Енгук заметил, что Чунхон жрет молча, но поверх контейнера его два рентгеновских глаза фиксируют все движения енгуковского лица, выдающие досаду и недовольство, и поспешил прекратить.  
Хим передними зубами, как мышь, затачивал картофель и делал вид, что наслаждается солнцем и летом. 

\- Свой магазин, - говорил Ёнчжэ, - требует больше затрат, больше нервов. А прибыли меньше.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Енгук равнодушно, прижавшись спиной к дереву.   
Издалека он опять разглядывал Хима, оставшегося с двумя парнями за деревянным столом. Потом переводил глаза с цветастой гавайской рубашки на мерседес, черный, с элегантными линиями.   
Как ему наплевать на уровень доходов мужа, на его умение или неумение готовить, на манеру одеваться – кто бы знал, как неинтересны ему эти мелочи. Все, что он никак не может вбить в голову Хима ни лаской, ни скандалами – что ему просто нравится быть рядом с ним, всегда нравилось. Енгуку интересно с этим конкретным человеком, он не готов его терять, и уж конечно вспомнить здесь «пузо» и «жир» как факторы отказа от него – это сверхъестественная тупость на взгляд тонко чувствующего любителя искусства Енгука. Какая-то бабская тупость. Она бесит до чесотки в кулаках.   
\- А ты с ним просто поговорить не пробовал? – неожиданно спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Упаси боже, он и не думал над бро издеваться – издалека просто понятно, что его изнутри мелют какие-то ревнивые жернова, когда он на Химчана пялится (и думает, что незаметно) – вот Ёнчжэ и захотел узнать.   
\- Со своим сначала поговори, - огрызнулся Енгук. – Потом меня учить будешь.   
Пускай тупенькому ушастому попытается донести, чем недовлен в его поведении – если сможет, тогда пусть психолога и корчит.   
Ёнчжэ обиделся и замолчал.   
\- Хён, - наседал Чунхон, - я раньше часто этим приложением пользовался.   
Недоверчивый Химчан вырывал свою руку от мелкого, который хвастался:  
\- У меня волосы были, - приготовился загибать пальцы: - оранжевые, красные, синие, серебристые... Дай тебя сфотографирую!   
Чунхон, на самом деле, обоих хёнов любил, и по какой-то непонятной иронии судьбы Химчан всегда заставлял на себя обижаться до чертиков глубоко и болезненно. Было дело, из-за втыка по работе он горькими слезами ревел, навзрыд, думал, что не сможет пережить – так было обидно.   
Ирония еще похуже в том, что то ли Хон имеет собачьи повадки – залижет тумаки и опять ползет, то ли Ким Химчан такой человек – сложный очень, но не злопамятный, зла желать не умеющий, но всегда выходит так, что Чунхон с хёном разругается в хлам, через неделю только нормально разговаривать начнут, а менять ничего не собирается.   
Наверно, очень хёна любит, просто вслух не говорит.   
\- Только фотка твоя нужна! – вылез за-за лавки Чунхон и тянет Хима за гавайскую рубашку, целясь в него камерой телефона.   
\- Свали, - толкается Химчан. – Мне пять лет, что ли? Зеленые волосы – с ума сошел?  
Плюс Чунхона только в том, что у него руки длинные. Но нафиг – Хим его обе одной своей держать может. Ради веселья через стол Чунхон смотрит на ухмыляющегося мужа Ёнчжэ, мол, если ты поможешь, вдвоем мы его скрутим.   
Отряхнув руки о рубашку-поло, Дэхён тоже обходит стол, прижимает Хима бедром и держит его правую руку своими.   
Уже не ради фотки, просто забавы на свежем воздухе – поймать одного лоха и по ноге растянуть. Щелкает камера, запечатлевая упирающегося всеми четырьмя конечностями, как бык, Химчана.   
Чунхон тут же тапает приделать ему самую вырвиглазную причёску – розовую – поворачивая экран:  
\- Смотри, хён, тебе идет.   
\- Почему ему можно там держать руку, а мне нельзя? – из-под дерева на травке комментирует Енгук, забыв, что оскорбил Ёнчжэ недавно из-за того, что самому было плохо и хотелось кому-то сделать больно.   
Ёнчжэ пил из бутылки и мстительно молчал.   
Чунхон как в борьбе, сражаясь, держал голову Хима прямо, так и забыл руку у него на плече. Употевший из-за этих идиотов Химчан стирал пот с лица полотенцем, насмешливо глядя в экран.   
\- А правда ничего, - нависая над их головами сверху, заметил Дэ.   
Принаться, Дэхён в ту секунду подумал – бывает ли, что нормальные люди резко сходят с ума? Его университетских знаний для ответа не хватало, но все, что выделывал Хим, было так удивительно.   
Он заорал резко изменившимся, обабившимся в тональности голосом – он так меняется только от животного страха.   
Во-вторых, он заорал как резаный – все прочие отдыхающие повернули в их сторону жующие лица.   
Последним Хим отбросил свое полотенце, вперед параллельно земле, и побежал к машине смотреться в зеркало двери.   
\- Что случилось? – Енгук уже был здесь, от волнения в течение секунды телепортировавшись от дерева.   
Ёнчжэ, например, телепортироваться не смог – он шагал по траве с бутылкой в руке, прикрывая руками расстегнутую рубашку – может, потому что не его мужа покусали, может, он не думал, что это серьезно.   
Вот только фейс Хима какая-то неведомая сила стала надувать, как насосом накачивают мяч – прикладывали ли к нему намоченное в пруду полотенце или прохладную бутылку с вином, все едино.   
\- Может, жалко надо вытащить, - виновато предложил Чунхон.   
Кто-то незнакомый появился возле их столика, неловко промямлив:  
\- Я врач. Вам нужна помощь?   
\- Нет, - ответил Хим, от жалости к себе и жжения в щеке выплакивая непроизвольные слезы.   
Разумеется, Енгук заткнул ему рот, внимательно выслушав мужчину:  
\- Так стремительно развивается отек квинке, это может быть опасно. Ему нужно в больницу.   
\- Какой-то неудачный пикник, - мрачно подвел итог Ёнчжэ, наблюдая мелькнувший разок за кустами черный мерседес.   
\- Зачем пчела в полотенце забралась? – вслух спросил Чунхон.   
\- Зачем он этим полотенцем вытирался? – тоже не понимал Дэхён.   
«Я вавею токва ва том что эва вука оставась выть» - произнесло последние слова из мерседеса говорящее мясо.


	27. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HijvesSMSQA

Хим семимильными шагами промчался мимо своего деятельного, косо посматривающего секретаря, ворвался в кабинет, разделся, накинув куртку на кресло, и в него изможденно свалился, подтирая бегущий по лбу пот тыльной стороной запястья – еще бы, двенадцать дня.  
\- Соизволил показаться, - в спину тихо цедил Чунхон. – Предупреждать же не надо. Ничего не надо. Хозяину можно, да же?  
\- Заткнись, - Хим встал и пнул дверь ногой, чтобы закрылась.   
Правду говоря, ему было стыдно, и чунхоновская правота только сильнее раздражала – хозяин не тот, кому все можно. Хозяин бизнеса это такой человек, который способен работать в восемь раз больше и дольше подчиненных, тот, кто должен справиться, когда они уже сдались, когда решения проблемы даже не существует. Короче, хозяин – двужильный, а вот как он сегодня исчез на полдня и Хону пришлось отдуваться за двоих – это позорное явление для Химчана.  
Отмыть проступок поможет усердная работа без пердышки до самого вечера. Хим открыл ноутбук и невнимательно ввел пароль системы, а когда машина загрузилась и на рабочем столе показалась заставка с плавающими на поверхности озера кувшинками, химовское внимание уже успело рассредоточиться в сторону от работы.   
Превалировали разные мысли, бесячие тревоги.   
\- Дело делай, - обругал он себя, поняв, что бессистемно пялится на кувшинки. – Сел и работай, лентяй.   
Рванув с наигранным энтузиазмом мышку, он толкнул локтем кружку с остатками вчерашнего кофе и еле спас ее от переворачивания, поймав пару коричневых брызг рукавом голубой рубашки.   
\- Бляха.   
Растерев пятна по ткани, Хим уткнулся в монитор, изучая крайне невовремя всплывшие в почте счета за аренду помещений и содержание – такого рода хозяйственные дела делай сразу, а то забудешь и будет тебе куча проблем.   
Как будто раньше никогда не видел цифр в колонках, Химчан не понимал, сколько ни пялился, откуда они берутся – особенно раздражала графа «долг» и в ней сумма с отрицательным знаком. Мог бы известись прежде, чем ему удалось связать ее (примерно) с отрицательным перерасчётом за отопление.   
\- Долбоебы, - зло отозвался он о людях, которые не смогли завести отдельную строку «переплата».   
После оплаты до невозможности диких квитанций показалось, что сделано уже довольно, чтобы наградить себя минуткой перерыва. Нацедив себе кофе, Хим на автомате потянулся к телефону, намереваясь пролистать новости, но, только разблокировав мобильник и взглянув на экран, почему-то раозлился и запретил себе всякое баловство.   
Он бросил смарт на край стола, как он лежал раньше, но погасшее темное стекло дисплея как будто придавало его бесячим тревогам новых сил – оккупировать его мысленный диалог.   
\- А в ж-жопу, - выругался Хим.   
Придавив кнопку питания, он обесточил телефон и выбросил кирпич в кусты цветков в горшках на окно – так уж точно он не сможет его беспокоить.   
А мысли что – мысли ничего. Это же его мысли, значит, можно их стреножить и запретить. Химчан ничего плохого не сделал, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым или обязанным.   
Кажется, это так.   
Монитор ноута успел погаснуть, суперяркая LED матрица яблочного светилась черными, приятными, как ночная вода, пикселями. В нем отражался сам Химчан и его по-салонному прелестно уложенные волосы родного, тоже весьма привлекательного иссиня-черного цвета – ему стало ссыкотно идти в то же место, где его на днях сделали розовым, и он побежал в ближайшее к офису заведение, но это не сэкономило ему время, и он, сами видите, пришел на работу когда пришел. 

 

\- Ты чё, долбанулся??? - Ёнчжэ сел в одеяле и тупо, одним открывшимся глазом, таращился на звенящий будильник, показывавший семь утра.  
Дэ зато быстро выскользнул и постели, засовывая ноги в тапочки:  
\- Мне надо. Спи.   
\- Нет, - господьбог противоречий Ёнчжэ твердо отказался. Можно было подумать, что сейчас он доебается до мужа (а вдруг реально долбанулся) – зачем в такую рань вставать-то – но причина была другая: - Ты встаешь, и я... я тоже.  
На самом деле давно пора было пересмотреть расписание, когда просыпались в десять, а ложились в третьем. Нездорово это как-то, а с любимым супругом надо как можно дольше пожить в садомазо браке и сдохнуть попозже.   
Ёнчжэ сдернул одельце с коленочек – и тут же их окатило каким-то морозным холодом раннего утра из приоткрытого окна. Если взглянуть за стекло, безоблачное небо как бы намекает, что там градусов пятнадцать в такую рань.   
Быть правильным мальчиком оказалось сложнее, чем Ёнчжэ надеялся. Решительности спустить теплое одело с плеч все никак не находилось.   
Тем временем Дэхён влез в узкие джинсы, натянул водолазку и пристегнул часы на запястье.   
Сидевший в одеяльном коконе Ёнчжэ недекватно скрючился над коленками – по-просту, спал сидя, бросив свои попытки погеройствовать.   
\- Джэ, - тронул одеяло Дэхён.   
От прикосновения баланс Ёнчжэ нарушился и он завалился носом в подушечку, неимоврено теплую, мягкую и пахнущую как Дэ.   
\- Нахер тебя, - радостно пробубнил Ёнчжэ, напяливая на плечо одеяло и погружаясь. – Спа-а-ать...   
Как не умилиться.   
Дэ нагнулся над лентяем, подоткнул во все дыры синтепону одеялка, чмокнул в плечо и отбыл, улыбнувшись:  
\- Говорил же спи. 

 

Чунхон сам знал, что зря с утра накапал боссу на мозги – надо еще поискать типа упертее Кима Химчана, который уж наверно заперся в своем кабинете сидеть за лептопом до затекшей шеи, не много ни мало два часа к ряду.   
Меньше из жалости, больше с миссией донести до отвратительного в своем упрямстве начальника чужую просьбу (Чунхон этим проклятым мужьям что, секретарь?.. ах да, одному и них – всамделишный секретарь), маленький дылда возник в кабинете с подносом колбасных бутеров, на дно которого был приклеен желтый стикер, сообщавший «В том месте, которое тебе понравилось в прошлый раз. Где печеный карп, - чунхоновский почерк как будто сомневался (?), правильно ли услышано было про карпа. – В четыре»  
Покосившись на вторженца, Химчан сморщился на толстые колбасные ломти, а записку проигнорировал, сказав:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Не за что, - ответил Чунхон, разглядев на подоконнике обесточенный смартфон спиной вверх. – Не благодари. Я же ничего, я просто. Тебе всяко виднее как надо.   
Высказавшись, он прикрыл дверь с той стороны, а, дошагав до миникитчена, с размаха вышвырнул поднос в раковину – из крана капало, чернила ручки грустно потекли на желтом стикере разводами.   
Хотелось поскулить или бессильно расплакаться.   
В приемной часы на стене отстукивали четвертичасия: ровно три (можно успеть легко), половина четвертого (на мерседесе можно успеть все равно), четыре (Енгук бы простил), без четверти пять (наверное, кончено).   
В начале шестого Химчан появился из кабинета с пачкой просмотренных анкет – хотел бросить Хону с приказом «обзвони» и направиться по делам в сортир, но длинного секретаря не оказалось на месте.   
Примерно в это же время господин в хорошем костюме, завершив одинокий ланч в ресторане в дорогой развлекательной части города, подозвал официантку, показав ей синюю кредитку:  
\- Рассчитайте, пожалуйста...  
\- Конечно.   
Сидящих на летней террасе обдувал горячий и не очень свежий, полный запахов загруженного города ветер, но в самом начале лета листва еще была молодой, почти не пыльной, и сидение на улице казалось Енгуку утешительно приятным, несколько скрадывающим глубокое разочарование, внезапно ранящее чувство одиночества, обиженное непонимание.   
Его мобильник пиликнул. Енгук прочитал мессидж от контакта с именем «Два метра»:  
«А я все передал. Все, что ты сказал, записал и передал. И вообще, я больше вам передастом работать не хочу – сами. Все сами»  
«Я знаю, - мягенько ответил Енгук. – Спасибо»  
Он слишком взрослый и рациональный человек, чтобы что-нибудь другое отвечать.   
Вернулась официантка с пин-падом. 

\- Итак, Оруэлл, - решительно-нерешительно озвучивал Минхёк тему, раворачивая блокнотик с инструкцией к дополнительному занятию по литературе, который ему выдали. – Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят восьмой... Это на семь лет раньше, чем я родился, но мы попробуем...  
\- А где Енгук-сонсенним? – раздавались недовольные голоса отличниц. – Ему платят, чтобы историк вел наши курсы?  
Половина аудитории была недовольна. Вторая, наоброт, выражала восторг всем своим существом, строя прекрасному, как роза, учителю глазаки:  
\- Минхёк-шши, как интересно-о-о-о... Как вы считаете, антиутопия отражает пессимистические взгляды автора на будущее, это пророчество или предостережение человечеству?  
\- Ч-что? – нервно переспросил Минхёк. 

 

Не иначе как подспудное давило на Ёнчжэ. Он ненавидел проигрывать, и, проигрывая, мучился – так и вышло, что, сдавшись перед сном, он все-таки дремал, но как-то странно, как будто практиковал осознанные сновидения. Чисто случайно ему вспомнился темный декабрьский вечер с метущим за окном снегом: Дэ разговаривал по телефону, а он мурлыкал под Стинга по радио, пока не застыл в раздумье над кружками с кипятком с перечницей в руке, которая была наполнена корицей – надо ее насыпать в чай или это слащаво?   
Дэхён дернул его за локоть:  
\- Я только рад, но... мам, я обещал провести Рождество с Ёнчжэ. Ты помнишь Ёнчжэ? – в его больших глазах невероятным образом отражалась шевелящаяся от падающего снега темнота за окном, а Ёнчжэ надел на лицо неопределенное неверящее выражение, начав припоминать, как же они так сильно скрывались все два года, что мужнина семья до сих пор не в курсе, что их сыночек вовсе не в своей аквамариновой квартире обитает, что она так, прикрытие только.   
\- Почему бы вам не погостить вдвоем? – когда Дэ с телефоном стоял так близко, Ёнчжэ слышал голос его матери из трубки.   
\- Подожди, - в который раз показал, что недалекий, супруг, - мне надо спросить у него.   
Пользуясь тем, что он зажал динамик ладонью, Ёнчжэ шепнул ему:  
\- Ну ты и олух... – и кивнул на телефон. – Палишься.   
Чудак-человек взял Ёнчжэ за пальцы, шепнув:  
\- Да или нет? – на что Ёнчжэ, не слишком хорошо подумав, пожал плечами – за эти два года мама тоже, должно быть, исскучалась по детиночке.   
\- Мы приедем, - с видимой радостью пообещал Дэ в трубку, обняв Ёнчжэ за плечи.   
Наставил тихих, партизанских поцелуев на его голой шее, стуча чайной ложкой в кружке, размешивая ей корицу, чтобы ничего было не слышно. 

 

Набунтовавшийся в свое удовольствие в соседнем баре Чунхон вернулся в офис за личными вещами в половине девятого и – что может быть естественнее? – в дверях столкнулся с покидающим рабочее место начальством.   
Он же пришел в обед – вот и уходит в восемь, ответственный босс.   
\- А знаешь... – заговорил с Химом, обошедшим его презрительно, как какашку, Чунхон, - я хочу уволиться.   
Оглядев его с головы (пришлось свою задрать) до ног, Химчан скривился от запахов алкоголя, намешанного с детской безответственностью, разлепил губы ответить:  
\- Пожалуйста.   
\- Я говорю, чтобы ты начал кого-то искать на мое место, - бог знает, чего Чунхон ждал, сказав это.  
Он же знал, что никто не будет за ним бегать и уговаривать остаться.   
\- Понятно, - из дверей кивнул Хим.   
Не меняя выражение лица, он спустился на подземную парковку и только забравшись в мерседес разрешил ему сдуться, как дырявому шарику. В салоне дорогой машины благородно пахло освежителем с решетки радиатора, но Химчану больше всего хотелось почувствовать свежего ночного воздуха, хоть глоточек – он опустил окно и глубоко вдохнул жалкое подобие: тягучий, сырой запах бетонных стен и пола, безина, резины автомобильных колес.   
Подобие: разнящееся с желанием настолько же сильно, как настоящий Хим не похож на того, кем он выглядит уже долгое время. Даже смешно задуматься, как так получилось, что радостный по натуре, беззаботный человек вроде него видится остальным холодным, жестоким, бездушным.   
Он ничего нехорошего не сделал, чтобы так к нему относились. Трафик на дороге, над подземельем парковки, весь занятой-перезанятой, спешащий веселиться или по домам, к семьям, только Химу хочется свернуть с «правильного» маршрута к своему дому, затеряться в нем, но у него нет места, в котором можно пересидеть и переплакаться – его дом теперь в равной степени дом Енгука, а его не хочется видеть просто потому, что Химчану нечего ему сказать.


	28. Looser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ave to Beck!  
> Давненько не появлялись очаровательные мимокрокодилы?

Мягко давая камушки на асфальте благороднейшими колесами с серебристыми дисками, мерседес элегантно подкатил к воротам университета.  
Чунхон всю дорогу смотрел в окно на быстро-быстро закатывающееся в темноту ночное небо – над дрожащей от зажегшихся фонарей поверхности упоительнейшего весеннего эфира кособоко висела ополовиненная луна, звала выгуливаться под ручку с единственной(-ным), дышать цветущими каштанами и до утра стирать с ней (ним – работа научила толерантности) ноги по самым роматничным тропинкам городских парков и набережных.  
Но Чунхон же достойнейший падаван своего хозяина – кто в восемь вечера в такую погоду не на свидании, тот, наверно, на работе. Покосившись на босса, лицом как всегда не показывающего, заебался он уже так вкалывать или да, Чунхон оттолкнулся ногами от коврика сесть нормально и спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я с тобой съезжу? – смотрящему с улицы могло показаться, что в автомобильном кресле всплыл человеческий поплавок и протаранил макушкой крышу элитного автомобиля.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Химчан, отключив эмпатию.  
Он ковырял проигрыватель, из которого почему-то шипел, а не играл нормально едкий индепендент рок сделанный раньше Чунхона на пять лет, если не больше.  
Чунхон поерзал жопкой на скрипящем кожаном сидении и сделал еще попытку:  
\- Ну... так... – довольно вялую – с Химчаном все еще было неловко иногда до ужаса.  
Особенно когда он «сам»:  
\- Я справлюсь, - пошутило начальство, подсмеиваясь над стадными инстинктами подчиненного, который согласен и в туалет ходить парочками, так сказать, для поддержки.  
\- Ну ладно, - легко согласился Хон, быстро выбравшись, несмотря на экстремально длинные ноги, из мерседеса. Он держал прижатой к груди пластиковую папочку со своими драгоценными «матриалами», в которую допишет новое по результатам встречи с университетским профессором-физиологом, но не торопился захлапывать отполированную черную дверцу. Не раньше, чем скажет: - Осторожнее, хён. Будь осторожнее.  
Добродушно Химчан отмахнулся от пожелания младшего, попикал, пятясь задом, чтобы выехать на дорогу, и пропал на своей роскошной черной машине за поворотом, быстро растворившейся в густоте гражданских сумерек, пока в зеркале заднего вида Чунхон с крыльца махал ему папкой на прощание. 

 

Застенчиво поправив кончиком указательного пальца итальянские очки на переносице, Химчан подозрительно, но с интересом рассматривал окрестности – даже не представляете, скольким людям жениться надо «срочно». Не как в случае Терминатора и Бабочки, его с Чунхоном присутствие было необязательно, Хим просто привез пакет с подготовленными документами с прошлого развода будущего новобрачного к нему на дом. Что поделать, такая работа: конторе платят, контрора делает – так вот и получилось, что Хима в девять вечера занесло в недостроенный квартал на окраине города. Нет, видно было, что это место вскоре станет престижным районом, застроенным двухэтажными таунхаусами, но пока только особняк его клиента отличался облагороженной придомовой террриторией, в дворы его соседей с абсолтно почерневшего неба светила луна, освещая то скелеты недостроенныех домов из белых силикатных блоков, а то и просто кучи песка вокруг поднявшихся из земли на полметра фундаментов.  
\- Однако... – риторически себе прокомментиовал Хим, нагибаясь в салон за папкой с документами.  
Он сначала запер машину, потом заметил, что чунхоновское пассажирское окно осталось приоткрытым, потом еще раз осмотрел окрестности, запахивая на себе от вечерней прохлады тонкое пальто, и решил, что у него дела на пять минут, а в этом безлюдном месте никто его роскошную тачку не тронет.  
Надо отдать райончику должное – прямую будущей улицы здесь обозначили еще до начала застройки рядом мощных фонарей, в свете которых не так очково было звонить в новые ворота из двухметрового зеленого профнастила, а то в голову уже залезла шутка про места, где господам вроде него, с розовыми волосами, раскатывающим на роскошных машинах, не пристало гулять в темноте, освещая себе дорогу экраном новенького Сяоми. 

 

Неторопливой походкой двое господ прогуливались по ночной улице, поглядывая по сторонам цепкими заинтересованными взглядами. Один смахивал в сторону норовящие заехать по лицу тонкие плетистые ветки только что распустившихся берез, второй кушал пирожок с мясом и яйцами, прикупленный по дороге в забегаловке.  
Пирожок был вчерашний, поэтому господин подставлял ладошку, чтобы не выкрошилось самое вкусное, ради чего вообще стоило давиться несвежей выпечкой – начинка.  
Остановившись на развилке, жующий поинтересовался у товарища:  
\- Куда? Туда? – и махнул рукой в сторону улицы недостноенного квартала, на которой яркие фонари освещали стройки коттджей по бокам и изредка – достроенные или почти достроенные домики. – Или дальше по Водопроводной? – он показал прямо, в сторону, в которую с самого начала двигались.  
На самом деле хрен редьки был не слаще, и улица Водопроводная, хоть и считавшаяся достроенной, предлагала гуляющим изрытые поперек тротуары – словно в честь названия оставшиеся после прокладки труб водоснабжения горы песка по бокам глиняных канав.  
Первый, подумав, показал направо, на фонари, утопавшие в грязи, объяснив:  
\- Пошли так. Потом справа обойдем и снова на Водопроводную вернемся, - но причина, как оказалось, была другая. Слегка смутившийся мистер пояснил: - Писать хочется.  
Второму было все равно, он доедал пирожок, только разочек грязно сматерившись, когда, не разобрав в темноте, прошелся по горе песка и хорошо черпнул его кроссовком.  
Ополовиненная краюха луны висела высоко в небе, и человек засовывал пирожок в рот, любуясь пятнами на ней, отмечая, какая она неожиданно огромная по весне, галантно отвернувшись от товарища, который удобрял песок – что-то активно журчало, размывая кучу.  
Писанье, однако, не полностью занимало его, потому как он позвал друга, любителя печеного:  
\- Что это там?  
В конце фонарной дорожки стояло припаркованное возле какого-то особнячка роскошное черное авто, маня глаз эстетичными угловатыми формами жопных фар. Да и сама жопка капота такая себе, шею свернешь...  
\- Пидару пиздец, - уверенно ответил второй, напрягая глаза рассмотреть розововолосого хозяина дорогой машины, стоящего в пучке фонарного света рядом с ней.  
\- Побежали! – приказал первый, на бегу вжикая замочком брюк.  
Позади него в темноте как лев несся подкрепившийся пирожком товарищ. 

 

Химчан задирал голову, разглядывая освещенные окна на втором этаже, мысленно умоляя хозина дома выглянуть наружу и, может быть, вызвать полицию.  
Сам он уже никому позвонить не мог – его новенький Сяоми последней модели перекочевал из кармана его пальто в карман самого главного бандита, товарищи котрого держали Хима под локти вежливо склоненным пополам, пока главнюк персчитывал наличку в отбранном у розововолосого пидара бумажнике.  
Он так все время к Химу и обращался:  
\- Ну чё, пидр... Маловато тут. Поделился бы еще чем с гражданами?  
Химчан помалкивал – пускай берут, лишь бы его не трогали – потому что (остро)умненький Енгук уже излагал ему, что если среднестатистический мужик в драке огурец, то Химчан – укроп.  
Политика непротивления привела к тому, что мерс вскрыли без шума ключами, опять же из химчановских карманов, и освободили от электроники, не крепящейся намертво болтами.  
Хим не вынес только когда кожаные кресла почикали ножичками на ленточки – он брыкнулся в руках налетчиков, за что справделиво получил кулаком в живот пару разочков.  
В своем из чистой шерсти пальто он скребся на голой глинистой земле болящим червячком, ухом почуяв от ее поверхности, как она задрожала от шагов вбегающих на сцену (преступления) новых действующих лиц.  
\- Мандавошники! – по-львиному гневно изрыгнул один. – Ну-ка все отобранное сюда!  
Лежащему на земле отбитой какашкой Химу через слезы боли в глазах свежеприбывшие показались стероидными животными, и он и не сомневался, что они – высшее звено местной преступной пищевой цепочки, наделенное властью обшмонать планктон, который только что обшмонал его.  
Короче, звероподобные прибежавшие господа один пиздец сулили Химу, и он с тоской думал, что же они с ним сделают, когда закончат махать дубинками, попадая (или нет) в темноте по шпане, порезавшей его мерс – почуяв настоящую ауру хищников, мелкое ворье припустило в переулки.  
\- СТОЯТЬ! – гневно взревел носатый (сразу видно помоложе – активный до усеру) из зверомонстров. Наверно, не утерпел, потому что рванул вслед за разбегающимися по темноте травоядными: - Всех запомнил, мандавошников!  
Его вопли затихали вниз по улице, а второй, котообразный, как ни в чем ни бывало протянул Химу руку – вставать с земли:  
\- Поднимайтесь... – пуще прежнего заставив химовские глаза выкатиться от страха, он обшел его со спины и принялся отряхивать земляные комочки с жопы его измазанного грязью пальто. – Нехороший это райончик, как вас сюда занесло...  
Только когда Химчан рванулся из похлопывающих его задницу ладошек кошачьего господина, парализующий страх отпустил его – как это он раньше не заметил, как светится под фонарным желтым серебристая нашивка на страшной груди: POLICE.  
Немудрено, наверно – на том стероидном торсе, кажется, вот-вот пуговки тугой черной рубашки отлетят, заставив ее распахнуться на могучих сиськах, спрятав совсем полинявшую нашивку с именем «Ok Taecyeon», пониже надписи POLICE.  
Офицер Ок вложил резиновую дубинку в держало на поясе и галантно указал рукой:  
\- Прошу проследовать в участок для засвидетельствования состава преступления, - но почему-то показывал на порезанный мерседес. – Вот только Чансони надо найти.  
Видит бог, Химчан подумать не мог, что однажды в среду будет колесить по изрытым канавами улицам на окраине в поисках младшего офицера полиции, который как будто растворился в темноте, умчавшегося в нее, чтобы отпиздить дубинкой местную шпану, лишившую Хима бумажника и Сяоми – впрочем, ему бы сказать Чансони персональное спасибо за то, что, глазастый, не дал ему погибнуть в криминалном квартале. 

 

Енгук занимался проверкой тертрадей с эссе по недвней теме «любовь и преданность» - занимался без большой охоты, страшась страшных умозаключений молодежи, которые крылись в сложенных стопочкой на столе тетрадках. Чем дольше он работал литератором, тем страшнее становилось, так что он вооружился бутылкой вина (Ёнчжэ, привет) и потянулся за зеленой обложкой, которую помнил.  
Он не знал, делают ли так остальные учителя (или у них банально нет возможности заводить себе любимчиков), но ему приглянулась одна, неограненная, и он расчитывал, что она хотя бы не травмирует его и без того взвинченный безответом Химчана внутренний мир.


	29. Just wanna hold ur hands

Следуя за перекрывающими собой перспективу спинами «спасителей», Химчан ей и не интересовался – шагал по лестничным пролетам полицейского участка глядя себе на ботинки, унылый от своих бед по самое не могу. Кряхтел от синяков на животе.  
На площадке третьего этажа он натурально врезался в полицейского Тэкёна, потому что тот резко тормознул, казалось, раззявив рот – мимо Чансона, него и Химчана вниз по лестнице на всех парах, почему-то на полусогнутых, крадучись и прикрывая лица полами курток, пробежали два офицера, видимо, хорошо ему знакомые.  
\- Уёнчик! – окликнул офицер Ок спины бегущих. – Что случилось?  
Красивая катаноподобная бровь Химчана изогнулась скептическим домиком – по всей видимости что-то неотложное произошло в полицейском участке, потому что товарищи Тэкёна игнорировали, наперегонки спускаясь по ступенькам.  
Химчан видел их то исчезающими, то появляющимися в шахте лестничного пролета, очень спещащими. Невнимание, должно быть, несколько оскорбляло котоподобного офицера, потому что он своими стероидными ручищами оперся о перила лестницы и вниз рявкнул:  
\- Чан Уён, доложить!  
Звериный рёв почему-то заставил Чансона всмотреться в сложенные под животом замочком руки.  
Химчан видел, как Уён с крайней неохотой остановился. Второй, с которым он бежал, обладал лицом любимца девочек, женщин и старух. Он обменялся с Уёном тем особенным взглядом, который бывает, когда человеку неловко, но им он как бы говорит «Поебать мне на тебя» - когда свое благополучие под угрозой. Любимец женского пола жалко поглядел на Уёна и дернул бежать оставшиеся полтора этажа, а тот, вздохнув, поднялся на пролет и задрал голову разговаривать с Тэкёном:  
\- Там грузовик с досками наконец-то приехал. Минджуна нет, дозвониться не можем. Кто успел – тот и съел, короче.  
Ебать... Какие доски? Кто такой Минджун? Химчан как-то подзабыл свои горести, заинтересовавшись заметно опечалившимся лицом стероидного офицера Тэкёна, который возмущенно кричал в пролет:  
\- Как Минджуна нет? Еще полгода без витрин сидеть будем?  
Внизу Чан Уён сморщился еще сильнее:  
\- Не знаю... Я же сказал – кто успел, - он махнул рукой так, мол, «Все. Мне пора, бывайте» и припустил за своим другом, который давно скрылся из виду.  
С третьего этажа вниз громко пожаловался тихоня Чансон:  
\- А ка же мы? – но ответа не поступило.  
Ок нахмурился еще сильнее, но бейджиком открыл дверь на третий этаж, пропуская младшего и Хима, который из любопытства поинтересовался:  
\- Какие витрины? Что за доски?  
Вместо Тэкёна ответил Чансон, с неудовольствием показавший рукой:  
\- Это разгораживать.  
С легким недоумением Химчан проследил направление перста указующего: ну да, он издалека еще заметил, что здание полицейского участка новейшее, недавно заселенное обитателями.  
Наверное, и интерьер самый современный.  
Но. Такое чувство настигает в открытом поле – Хим смотрел вперед себя и, кажется, до самого горионта видел только параллельные столешницы длинных рядов оупен-спейса. На горизонте столы, стулья и мониторы ПК, по законам перспективы, становились мельче и несколько сужались по центру.  
\- Здесь вообще стен нет, - объяснил гостю Тэкён. – За исключением кухни и допросных.  
\- Этаж круглый, - вставил свои пять копеек Чансон, - можно пойти налево или направо и вернешься на место, с которого начал, не встерив ни одной двери или перегородки.  
\- Наверное, давит на психику, - вежливо посочувствовал Химчан, представив, как шумит полицейский участок часов в двенадцать дня, в самом разгаре. Как каждый стол производит децибелы и их синергический эффект выливается в гудение, как на заводе.  
Взгляд сторонний усмотрел бы в бравом Ок-офицере некое напряжение, которое он пытался скрыть, занимаясь рутинными вещами – включил компьютер, завел новое заявление. Сказал:  
\- Кресла порезали. А что вынесли?  
И открытого окна несся какой-то шум – как будто внизу на улице по-базарному ругались. Чансон даже вида не делал, что занят потерпевшим, встав возле подоконника с руками на груди.  
\- Регистратор, - вспоминал Хим. Тэкён записывал марку и примерную стоимость. – Бортовой...  
\- Подожди, - попросил Тэкён, которому совсем на месте не сиделось – на улице забранились еще ожесточенне.  
Офицер подошел к окну, высовываясь в него вместе с Чансоном. От нечего делать Хим высунул нос третьим.  
Внизу человечьи фигурки бегали возле огромного грузовика. Некоторые махали руками. Другие сражались с человеком в синем комбинезоне, который телом защищал торчавшие из раскрыты дверей концы пластиковых штабелей.  
Кто-то по ощущениям выше этажа на два высунулся в окно и прокричал:  
\- Без разрешения комиссара панели не выдавать! – Химчан пытался вывернуться и рассмотреть, кто это был, но не сумел.  
\- Эх... – вздохнул Тэкён и грустно прошел на место за монитор компа. Освидетельствование ущерба продолжилось.  
\- Вы что, правда найдете? – усмехнулся Хим.  
Разумеется, ему не пять лет, чтобы верить в полицию, которая нас бережет.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы не знаем, кто они такие? – встречно фыркнул Чансон. Показал на себя пальцем: - Я всех запомнил.  
«Да мне-то что», - думал Химчан, когда через многострадальный оупенспейс мимо них прошагал злой и какой-то потрепанный Уён с длинной пластиковой панелью под мышкой и сел на свое место в следующем ряду, мрачно уставившись в обширное пространство.  
Пластиковая доска, как заметил Хим, была специальная – такие вставляешь одну в другую, и быстро получается тоненькая стеночка. А еще конец ее был замотан в заводской полиэтилен, как будто ободранный в драке.  
Этот обрывок появивишийся вслед за Уёном любимец женщин (на его нашивке можно было прочитать: Ли Чуно) размотал и, поставив на попа доску, которая оказалась ростом с него, примеривал ребром ладони, как ее распилить:  
\- Если на три куска порежем, сможем друг от друга отгородиться, - сообщил он грустящему товарищу. – Стол от стола только...  
Химчан понимал, откуда столько веселья у вставшего офицера Ока, заржавшего в спину обиженного Уёна:  
\- Разогнался... Социализируйся, Чан. Все твое – все еще наше.  
\- Да блин, - с досадой развернулся на своем стуле к ним Уён. – Одну-то доску еле выхватил.  
Офигевший Хим только теперь разглядел на его щеке ссадину, которую офицер протер рукавом куртки, затем спросив с капелькой интереса:  
\- Кто это? – засмотревшись на химчановские розовые волосы.  
\- Порезанный мерседес, - Тэкён читал что успел написать, - украденный телефон, бумажник, регистратор...  
Хим почувствовал себя вещью на мгновение. В следующее Ли Чуно вперил в него взгляд карих глаз, чем-то особенно заинтересованный. 

 

Любимица Енгука писала: «Ромео и Джульетта – нарицательное имя любви, но хочу ли я из штампов выбрать себе идеалом наиболее зазезженный, который я даже не уважаю? Если уж я обязана замарать материал, требующий поступков, а не пустых слов – преданность – то, уж простите, штамп Джейн Эйр кажется мне больше достойным восхищения: не как ваш Ромео, влюбляющийся здесь и там с одного взгляда на бальную маску, не как ваша Джульетта, любительница секса на балконе в первую же ночь, настолько тёлка, что сумела себя зарезать когда следовало проверить информацию, моя Джейн просто терпила. Моя Джейн – баба с характером, и я даже думаю, что ее такую полюбить мог только Рочестер, мужчина еще больше воображаемый, несуществующий».  
Енгук читал, его прикалывало – фаворитка на бумаге отличалась от товарок, как стекло от драгоценных камней, но по факту в реальной жизни проигрывала им и внешностью, и положением, учась в престижной гимназии на правительственный грант.  
Она плучала только больше ненависти от того, что Енгук оставлял ее после уроков, из-за своего учительского стола пристально глядя на прикрытые короткой юбочкой бедра:  
\- Дура. Соглашайся, - такие ноги просто так не получаются. Чтобы заиметь такую квадратную фигуру надо въябывать от рассвета до заката на деревенских нивах – землю там копать, заборы разбирать, потом напиленные доски таскать в поленницу. – Помогу тебе на журналистику поступить.  
Обласканная учителем девица гладила юбочку и неподвидным взглядом глядела на стену класса, на которой отражался квадрат закатного оранжевого из окна, отказываясь:  
\- Нет. Вот если бы вы попросили Чонха-сонсенним давать мне дополнительные задания по алгебре – тогда я смогла бы поступить в Политехнический и найти работу, за которую платят нормально.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Енгук.  
\- Семья, - пожала плечами любимица. – Семья, семья, семья...  
Кажется, две бабушки, мама и сестра. Енгук еще не видел глаз будущего алкоголика не в зеркале. Человеческий трагет в экосистеме мажорных детишек. Семнадцатилетнее горе от ума.  
Тетрадка в зеленой обложке издевалась над ним, принявшись подсмеиваться и над Джейн – Енгук же все равно поставит «отлично», даже если Хваи в конце подметит, что все любовные романы чистой воды выдумка за исключением описываемой в них человеческой глупости.  
«Глупость – реальнее не бывает. И еще разочарование, когда закрываешь книгу и смотришь на нее в своих руках»  
Енгук стекает в кресле, головой на спинку, руки и ноги разъехались. Он разбит и замучен быть взрослым. Такому умному человеку, как он, срочно нужно одобрение: что он все делал правильно, что нигде не напортачил и как все получилось – это по естественным причинам, его вины не будет даже в том, что Хваи потускнеет и перестанет золотиться в роли будущего инженера со своей гуманитарной головой.  
Девятый час. Енгук смотрит на телефон, набирает дозвон снова, но Хим не отвечет, хотя новенький смартфон носит всегда с собой, даже в туалет.  
У Чунхона он дознается про предположительное местопребывание босса, прикидывает, сколько надо времени добраться в пригород и обратно – тем временем телефон раз за разом сбрасывает звонки по причине безответа.  
За оконным стекном уже ни одного признака золотистого заката, только половина серебристой луны высоко над распустившимися кронами деревьев, и зеленая тетрадка с сочинением Хваи выскальзывает с его коленок на пол и закрывается, слова в ней делаются совсем далекими и ненужными, никак к Енгуку не относятся, как будто из параллельной реальности – где он был не особенно счастливым, но таким беспечным вчера, сегодня и минуту назад.  
До того, как большая беда пришла к нему. В нем натурально что-то большими кусками умирает, когда он снова и снова жмет «Дозвон». Две минуты тошнит от тревоги, пока идут гудки, а потом звонок обрывается, и Енгук такой «Нет-нет, в следующий раз обязательно получится».  
Химчан поднимет трубку.  
Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, на котором «Вызов», он сует не глядя руку в рукав куртки, ноги в кроссовки. Ловит такси на перекрестке.  
В полиции не почешутся искать парня, пропавшего несколько часов назад, поэтому он сам. В своей загаженной квартире, не закрыв даже дверь, он припадает на коленки перед тумбочкой и вытряхивает оттуда барахло на пол, с отчаянной силой и упорством шарясь в многочисленны бумажках, тетрадках и записочках.  
Здесь. Она точно была где-то здесь – визитка офицера полиции, сына-старшеклассника которого Енгук готовил к институтскому экзамену. 

 

\- У меня же... – Хим в шоке слегка от них. – У меня волосы розовые.  
Их ему Уён причесывает за уши красивыми длинными пальцами художника, говоря:  
\- Это да, конечно, - с досадой. Но быстро становится сосредоточенным, как остальные: - Ничего. Скажешь: «Не могли попоже привезти?» Поругайся там на них. Сделай лицо посложнее.  
\- О, это я умею, - внезапно с энтузиазмом, пока элегантные руки приятно трогают розовые волосы, признается Химчан: – Чунхон все время говорит, что у меня взгляд как будто я пришел выдавать пиздюли.  
От стены Тэкён разлепил сложенные на груди руки, чтобы показать большой палец – трудами художника-Уёна розовая прическа приобрела анимешные черты привлекательной небрежности, а Ким Химчан своей высокой фигурой в черном пальто производил ауру абсолютно элитного свойства, заставлявшую простого смертного хотеть склонить голову, если бы не темные глаза, смотревшие так сурового из-под нахмуренных бровей. То ли красота их, то ли внутреннее пламя звали подольше задержать на нем взгляд.  
Чансон пялился еще цепче, заставляя Химчана нервничать – он, как девушка платье, поправил подол пальто и хотел уже заявить, что незачем на него так смотреть людям вроде них. Рядом с высокими и невероятно мускулистыми полицейскими Хим чувствовал себя неполноценным.  
По-просту жирным и пренебрегающим физкультурой слюнтяем, проводящим время у плиты и никогда в спортзале.  
Ему неоткуда было знать, что некоторые из полицейских, вынужденные по шесть дней в неделю из-за занятой работы кушать полуфабрикаты и выпечку, разглядывая Химчана задавались мысленно вопросом, хорошо ли готовит их приятно пухленький завидный гость.  
Нашумев большой стеклянной дверью, которая открывалась только бейджиком, на сцену в поту от бега ворвалось новое действующее лицо и с порога как-то ошарашилось встретить всех окруживших солидного розововолосого господина.  
\- А что случилось? – спросил он, держа в руках куртку. – Я совсем, окончательно опоздал?  
Химчан зато узнал, как зовут свежеприбывшего, от взгляда на лицо которого пососала в животе банальная, откровенная, жалкая зависть – те стероидные, этот красивущий:  
\- Ничего не случилось, - своим бархатным голосом пояснил от стены Тэкён. – Грузовик нам без приказа начальника участка не дают, так что ничего ты не пропустил, Минджун. Садись, мы тут брейнштормим.  
\- Да? – осторожно уточнил Минджун, присев на край стола, которым Тэк с ним поделился. – А...  
\- А знаете что, - внезапно преребил Чуно, потирая подбородок, - я думаю, вынести на индивидуальные витрины у нас не хватит времени – все равно этот сверху заметит и куда надо настучит.  
\- Как пить дать, - с неудовольствием согласился Тэкён. – И что делать?  
\- Надо объединяться, - смело внес предложение Чуно. Он прошагал к столам и мерял воздух руками: - Надо всем вместе отгораживаться, тогда получится.  
Уёновской доской он мерял:  
\- Восемь в ширину, пять в длину – это на один стол...  
\- Помножить на пять... – тут же влез Уён. – В одной упаковке десять штук. Сто тридцать на десять...  
Химчан вообще хз чё они там насчитали с помощью аршинов руками, но сошлись быстро. Чансон сказал:  
\- Я три возьму в нагрузку, - общество как так и надо просветлело лицами, хотя Уён и помянул, что каждая упаковка килограмм по десять весит – видимо, Чансону было можно то, чего нельзя остальным.  
\- И я одну прихвачу, - согласился второй по звероподобности Тэк. Должно хватить. Погнали!  
Химчан снова семенил по лестнице, только теперь вслед за четырьмя полицейскими в форме и Минджуном в гражданском, который примчался из дома в футболке и джинсах.  
\- А позвонить можно? – попросился Хим у офицера Чуно, вспомнив о муже, который, должно быть, названивает ему на похищенный Сяоми и беспокоится.  
Молча сосредоточенный Чуно вручил ему свой мобильник, предусмотрительно разблокированный. Садясь в мерседес и заводя машину, Химчан держал телефон плечом, пока голос Енгука не ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- Это я, - сказал Химчан, сильно увлеченный опасным предприятием, в которое его вовлекли азартные полицейские под идейным руководством умницы Чуно и прохиндея, какого поискать, Чан Уёна. – У меня украли телефон. Я в полицейском участке, но скоро буду дома.  
\- Химчан, господи... – только когда Енгук до смерти вздохнул, Хим обратил внимание на то, как сильно муж не в себе, каким болезненным голосом он говорит. Ему стало стыдно, когда он представил, что Енгук успел передумать из-за его исчезновения, и сказал: - Тринадцатый участок. Приезжай, если хочешь.  
И отключился, потому что «невзначай» прогуливавшиеся по двору участка полицейские вытягивали шеи, выглядывая из ворот, посматривая на роскошный мерседес, наверно, с мыслями, что «а не решился ли розвоволосый друг их кинуть».  
Реашительно направив машину в ворота, Химчан миновал их и остановил, с приятным, снова, шорохом камушков из-под колес рядом с грузовиком, водитель которого проснулся от шума и выглядывал в окно высоко над землей.  
«Прогуливающиеся» в темноте ненарочно гуляли совсем рядом с обеими машинами, мерседесом и грузовиком, и когда Химчан вылез из своей, элегантно придержав пальто, но раздраженно саданув дверю – тогда все четверо вытянулись по стойке «смирно», выкатили грудь колесом и приложили ладошки к козырьками, на всю темень рявкнув:  
\- Здравия желаем, господин Начальник полицейского участка! – могли бы добавить еще «Ура!», никто бы даже не удивился.  
Туповатый поркерфейс солдафона на морде Чуно трескался на глазах.  
Лысоватенький преклонных лет мужчинка в синем комбинезоне таращился из окна грузовика с открытым ртом – прав был Уён, сказав, что если не прекрасный Бенц си-класс спорт произведет незгладимое впечатление, то его высокомерный привелигированный хозяин точно.  
В конце концов чино- и богатствопочитание у его народа в крови. А Хим, вылезши из тачки, еще и обругал мужчинку:  
\- Не могли попозже привезти? Чё не в час ночи-то? – этого Уён ему не подсказывал, это он сам импровизировал, возможно, от нервов. Раздраженно поглядев на тупую солдатню, так и стояшую с ладошками у шапок, он прикрикнул и на них: - Чё встали? Разгружайте.  
Обреченно махнул рукой на грузовик и ни с кем больше не разговаривая, досадливо, как положено Начальнику полицейского участка, зашагал к крыльцу, придерживая свое длинное шерстяное пальто пальцами на груди.  
Навстречу ему из тени вышмыгнул Минджун и резво присоединился к товарищам, торопливо стаскивавшим с грузовика каждый по две длинные, запакованные в полиэтилен упаковки с пластиковыми досками.  
Только Чансон в хвосте крадущих казенное добро бежал от грузовика неуклюже и под нос матерился самым отборным матом – если бы кто-то видел, как бечевки с пяти упаковок нарезали ему ладони плосами... Но это же Чансон, поэтому никто не обращал внимания. 

 

\- Ничего-ничего, - напоминал всем Уён, как старичок, ворчиливый, но мудрый, сволакивая упертые упаковки под свой и Чуно стол и укладывая штабелями. – Подальше положишь – поближе возьмешь.  
Химчан поглядывал на них, сидя на столе.  
Только Тэк взялся шептать на ухо командиру отдела:  
\- Неловко получается, - показывая на розоволосого, согласившегося помочь с аферой.  
\- Почему? – Минджун же появился не зная предысторию.  
Тэк тихо говорил, он кивал и ахал.  
Остальные обсуждали.  
\- Надо к полу намертво прикрутить, - как всегда корень зрил умница Чуно. – А то упрут завтра же.  
Чансони тоже оказался хозяйственный:  
\- Вот тут дырочки просверлить, - показывал на ухёновской доске пальцем, - и соединить, чтобы оторвать было нельзя.  
Хим думал, что жизнь в полицейском участке – борьба за выживание. Наблюдать можно как Дарвин за выживанием сильнейшего, но ему пора домой.  
Провожать его Чуно откаался, протянув руку прямо тут на прощание:  
\- Я с досками останусь.  
\- И я, - пожал Чансон.  
Вдвоем они уселись на столы, блокировав ногами пространство под столешницами, где покоились наворованные стройматериалы, и издалека было понятно, что живыми они с места не сойдут.  
«Начальник полиции» Химчан снова сел в свою роскошную машину, которую спокойно вывел из внутреннего двора, чтобы в стороне от камер попрощаться с офицерами, сделавшими для него много. А он для них еще больше.  
Минджуна с Уёном куда-то унесло, и Тэк говорил ему подождать немножко. Спрашивал, как Хим оказался на той улице и почему вообще его побили.  
\- Как-то... так, - ответил Химчан, снова стыдясь.  
Он же жирный и слабенький, как сопля. Только Тэкён почему-то совсем не презирал его за сало на жопе, наоборот, вздохнул и с желанием помочь сказал:  
\- Ладно, покажу...  
Он заставил Хима «нападать» - примерно так же, как делали бандиты, кулаками в живот, только Хима Тэк вывернул за полсекунды и поставил на колени, мол, вот так надо было делать.  
Пришло химовское время показывать, чему его научили, и он показал, что все понял про стоять на коленках, но ничего про самозащиту.  
\- Купи шокер, - с четвертого раза сдался Тэкён. – Хотя бы... Я послезавтра спрошу, купил или нет, ясно?  
С жалостью и скрытым восхищением рассматривая уникально красивого покрасневшего Хима.  
Из темноты, как тати ночные, вылезли двое отлучавшихся. Положение обязывало Минджуна произносить за всех:  
\- Ты извини, братишка... Вот, - из-за спины он достал огромный шуршащий букет и протянул Химу. – Заявление твое мы принять не можем. Сам понимаешь, завтра нам будут внушение делать. Если заявление примем, то твое имя сразу же попадет им в руки.  
Не подумавший об этом Химчан закусил губу – ну, такое и должно был получиться с его удачей.  
\- Да не, - всунулся Уён, заметив грустное выражение, - не расстраивайся так. Твою шпану мы все равно найдем и за что-нибудь другое оприходуем. Там даже искать не надо, за что...  
\- Обещаю, - серьезно хрипловатым голосом согласился Тэкён. – Найти твои вещички – наш приоритет. А вот тачку жалко...  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Химчан.  
Жизнь научила его улыбаться, когда должно плакать. Он все больше поводов давал усомниться в своем душевном здоровье, принимаясь ржать тем веселее, чем больше жизнь причиняла ему ущерба.  
Зато смехом он закалился почти до каменного состояния. Зато смехом он нравился людям, в особенности смешливому и тоже не от мира сего Уёну, который притянул его за плечи и звучно, длительно чмокнул в щечку, оставив на ней красное пятно своих губ.  
Вылезший через дорогу из третьего за ночь такси Енкук с нескрываемым изумлением смотрел на то, как держащего огромнейший букет (а вовсе не пострадавшего) Химчана окружила толпа звероподобных мужиков и радостно целует по щекам.


	30. Special: Naming convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OMEWH8vilU

\- Когда ты уже курить бросишь? – прогундел муж под ухо, обвиваясь гадами-руками вокруг енчжиного тельца, как змиями округ ствола древа познания. Ёнчжэ усмехнулся в кухонное окно и показал в него средний палец, который супругу было хорошо-о-о-о видно на фоне темноты за стеклом. Видно, что ищущий, на что бы поныть, Дэ, уворачиваясь от дыма, который, возможно, нарочно пускали в него, в то же ухо продолжал жаловаться: - Вот. Тебя теперь и обнять-то не за что.   
В его голосе присутствовал говорящий упрек. Громкий, обиженный посыл – он ручкой пытался показать, что, мол, сам посмотри – не щипается, и Ёнчжэ фыркнул во второй раз, потому что Дэхён лукавил, причем бесстыже. Новые, обновленные из качалки сиськи были щипай не хочу, расходились твердыми дугами от середины его груди, превращаясь на боку в ощутимую косую мышцу, и только потому не нравились Дэ, что у него таких же не было.   
Лучшим его сексуальным оружием продолжал оставаться докторский мозг (и гиперпропорции мордастей), и по весне проснувшееся желание Ёнчжэ два вечера в неделю проводить в тренажерке было ему всяко невыгодно: с одной стороны, муж, когда тягал гантели, то в эти вечера ему не готовил – уже досадненько. Во-вторых, с Ёнчжэ и раньше можно было, призывно позаигрывав, нечаянно остаться Маленьким мужем, а тут ему вообще сталь яйца стала к земле тянуть.   
Волосатый мужик-питекантроп, конечно, жгуч, страстен и мускулами своими может на любовных горках укатать до отключки, но, чем больше супруг наращивал мышечной массы в качалке, тем сильнее подрастал в фантазийных мозгах Дэхёна один крошечный, сладенький бзик – маленький, податливый пассивчик с нежной жопочкой в его любящих руках.   
Так чтоб прямо от заката до рассвета этот цветочек ласкать и над ним властвовать.   
Задачка была, прямо скажем, не для слабаков, но Дэ когда в отражении окна тянул Ёнчжэ к себе, а свои губы к его шее, то видел совсем где-то на поверхности рябящие черты своего любимого мальчика – в повороте его головы (то ли свали, то ли «ах, неплохо, продолжай»), в том, как он спиной навалился на Дэ, вверив себя чужой груди. Тонкая, хрупкая красота всегда присутствовала в объеме козявочьих ножек и жопочки, в острых линиях его подбородка и скул.   
Проблема была только в том, что Ёнчжэ вредный до сучести. Есть же таки люди – вредные не потому, что ему надо, а из принципа.   
Как-то по тыканью носом и губами под ухо Ёнчжэ интуитивно удалось определить, что грядет очередное мужнино «хоть стой хоть падай», и он нежно расправлял длинные красивые пальчики на своей груди, улегшиеся прямо на твердую (гордость!) титьку из спортзала. Его взгляд на светящиеся городские горизонты за окном как бы упрашивал: «Ну не надо, дракончик, потерпи».   
Не морозь.   
Однако иногда Дэхёнчик увещеваний не понимал, и Ёнчжэ приходилось, как дедушка Ленин указуя рукой, направлять: «Берег – ТАМ!». Потому что берега Дэ явно путал.   
Как резиновый кочик пипетки пощипав большим и указательным топорщащийся через ткань сосочек, супруг сощурил огромные глаза до довольных щелочек и на ушко натурально как кот промурлыкал:  
\- Кто моя сучка?   
\- Кто? – Ёнчжэ повернулся и РАСПАХНУЛ всю ширь своих прелестных, нечеловечески ярких глаз на него.   
И смотрел с прервеликим интересом.   
Дожидался, чего муж ответит.   
Ведь не может же так приключиться, что зассыт?   
Вовсе не в глухой тишине кухни тикали часы, из открытого окна доносились звуки дорожного движения. В конце концов из гостиной разговривал с пустотой телевизор.   
Но все равно было хорошо слышно, как кадык господина супруга высоко, но тяжко поднялся, затем опустившись со звуком, который напоминал болезненную отрыжку, пробившую трахею.   
Выпустив из губ нечленораздельный выдох, может, значивший «ты», может, это было трусливое «никто», Дэ похлопал Ёнчжэ по плечу и торопливо покинул кухню, прикинувшись, что там что-то неотложное.   
Ёнчжэ отвернулся к окну, взял пачку и зажег новую. Из окна его отражение смотрелось уверенно и круто.   
«Берег – ТАМ, товарищ»

 

Интимная жизнь Ёнчжэ почему-то все еще интересовала ревнивую кошку, и Дэ престранно изгибался на диване, ладошкой осторожно отпихивая Тильду, упрямо пытавшуюся забраться на сиденье к любимому хозяину, который что-то совсем подзабыл о ее сущестововании, упоенно целуясь с этим своим каким-то мужем.   
Кошка никак не гналась, раз за разом уклонялась от дэхёновской ладони (который, понятно, посильнее-то никогда бы не толкнул) и снова и снова запрыгивала на диван, балансируя на краешке рядом с валяющимся с голым животом Ёнчжэ.  
Ёнчжэ легко не обращал на нее внимания, весь занятый минуточку назад нагревшимся до опсного поцелуем – наравне с мужьими ручками, жарко шарившими под его футболкой, нагоняя мурашек на кожу под и так уже вставшими волосиками. А Дэ все еще было стыдно, что она смотрит. Он громко бухнулся на Ёнчжэ сверху, содрав со спинки плед, которым укрыл их обоих с головой.   
\- Задушишь... – сопротивлялся в дурящей духоте и темноте Ёнчжэ. Пот лился только так, и к его голому сверху, влажному телу все липло. Ручки его Дэхён, держа своими, сложил за голову под подушку, и Ёнчжэ из всех сил дергался, поняв, что влип: - Отпусти-и-и-и...  
\- Нипутю, - чему-то обрадовался Дэ, хорошенько встряхнув брыкающегося разочек.  
Немножко воздуха попало под удушливый плед. Ёнчжэ глубоко вдохнул и, как молясь, перед своей грудью дрался за сложенные ладошки с мужем, который, наверно, вообразил себя ковбоем, колыхаясь и ерзая сверху на нем, как в седле.   
Улыбался. Ёнчжэ бы хотел – запросто бы спихнул такого же полуголого, как сам, муженюлечку на пол треснуться об него костями. Значит, тоже лукавит, тоже такую привычку имеет – пред лицом неправды делать вид, что он ничего не знает.   
С детской наивной радостью Дэхён загонял конфетного супруга выше по дивану, заставляя его приподниматься и ненарочно втягивать себя на подлокотник – тут же перед ним воплощался его бзик: субтильный хрупкий парниша хрустальными пальчиками разнимает его влажные волосы, пока ему расцеловывают красной хохоломой грудь и сиськи с точечками-сосками.   
Ругается и что-то хрипит, когда его мацают за жопку (опять нечаянно маниакально сжав).   
Доведенный до предела терпения Ёнчжэ большим парашютом скидывает плед нафиг, ища глазами кошку, которой нет – учесала куда-то, где поинтереснее, женщина.   
Они с Дэ оба смотрят на подоконник окна, на котором дремлет счастливчик – кстати, оба знают, что этого джентльмена не привлекает, что они друг с другом делают, где и какие вопли при этом стоят.   
Как по сговору, наглядевшись на молодого кота, жадненько бросаются продолжать, откуда все остановилось.   
Ёнчжэ припал ртом, прижался животиком с полным паком кубиков и тем, чем там пониже гораздо приятнее было прижиматься – короче, совершал совершенно нескоромные, голодные фрикции тазом, держа, как раба, Дэхёна за шлейки его джинсов крепко-крепко. Сильно-сильно откинул голову назад, потому что лежал лопатками на подлокотнике и хрен в такой напряженной позе долго продержишь спину прямо.   
Что увидел Дэ: соприкоснувшись с ним, потеревшись через джинсы, чешуекрылый Джэшечки подорвался и едва ли не изрыгнул (огонь, огонь) – отчего хозяин опрокинулся назад, выставив ему для целования свою грудь.   
Подавив мысль, что ну какая же красивая, Дэхён взялся с ней шалить. Ёнчжэ было не особо удобно висеть головой вниз (казалось, расслабь он поясницу – и спина его сломается пополам), глотать перевернутым почти не глоталось, так что он изо всех сил царапал голую супружью спину пальцами, оставляя на ней длинные красные полосы в отместку за положение, в котором окаался.   
Что в этом увидел Дэ понятно.   
Подняв Джешечку за шейку, он лизнул его в ушко и проказливо похвалил:  
\- Сучечка моя.   
Не от большой обиды Ёнчжэ тут же толкнул его с себя, так что Дэхён спиной ударился в спинку дивана – он просто подавился. Свалился на пол, стукнув коленками, свернулся бочком в калачик и принялся кашлять, через кашель пытаясь по-сатанински поржать, так что непонятно было, что было первым, что ему мешало ему прекратить второе: смех или кашель.   
А что? Срать же нельзя по команде остановиться, вот и смеяться тоже.   
Вот Ёнчжэ и катается по полу. Хоть кто-то сверху, окукливаясь в плед, тихим голосом (но обиженно-о-о-о) произносит:  
\- Жопочка пиздюликов просит.


	31. Special: Gry-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hui sami ne otpinautsa
> 
> Una  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0mS5rS9O0g

I Love you!

\- Чё эта? – удивился Дэхён.  
\- Ничо! – сказал как отрезал Ёнчжэ.  
Он стоял перед зеркалом гардеробной и в отражении его, как гусь, тянул шею в потолок, нервно оттягивая воротничок рубашки. Дэхён ее видел - она была белой в черную полоску, без рукавов, летней, но с непривычки, видимо, душила Ёнчжэ – рубашку можно было заметить на плечиках в шкафу, но никогда на муже.  
\- А чё тогда не побрился? – подколол он, шагнув от двери заглянуть тоже в зеркало.  
Бесяче высунуться из-за плеча супруга, изучая свою прекрасную морду лица той стороной и этой, пока Ёнчжэ сердито свои щеки скребет:  
\- Я брился... – Дэ смотрит на него с интересом, но тот чего-то вдруг поправляет на себе джинсы, вертится, все его внимание – в зеркале. Так и не уточняет, что цирюльничий ритуал отправлялся аж вчера, возможно даже вчера вечером.  
Усмехнувшись, Дэхён щелкает авоськой ему по чернявой макушке, залезает в белые летние мокасины и выходит за дверь – из-за чемодана в прихожей места даже постоять не осталось. Он как унитаз в крошечном туалете (да и входная дверь тоже внутрь открывается): изволь дверь открыть, себя переместить за чемодан (или унитаз), и только потом уж можешь закрываться.  
Спустившись почти до самого низа, до нулевого этажа, Дэхён резко заворачивает свои длинные ноги в белых брюках – в большие стеклянные двери подъезда с трехчасовой по полудню яростью жжет, кажется, прямо параллельно земле летнее солнце. Поднимаясь по лестнице осторожно, чтобы не употеть еще до старта, Дэ шлепает по ступенькам, чтобы вернуться в квартиру и положить себе в кармашек чистый носовой платочек – стыдно, конечно, но он именно что нужен вытираться в летней парилке. Со лба, с шеи – джентльмену не рукавами же пот промокать (на рукавах видно).  
Невнимательно, с рукой в кармане, он толкает дверь плечом. Она, понятно, упирается в чемодан, и ему приходится бочком пролезать в маленькую дырку, оставшуюся между ней и косяком. Когда он наконец-то пронес все туловище в квартиру, Ёнчжэ торопливо какой-то тюбик закрывает, подсовывает его к куче других на полочку под зеркало, а потом живенько хлопает себя по щекам, как будто это был гель после бритья.  
Снова хмыкнув, Дэхён мимо него идет в спальню за платочком пружинящей походочкой парниши-шантажиста. Мол, я все равно видел, как ты моим ББ-кремом свою щетину замазывал. Уже можешь не стесняться.  
Однако, какой шикарный мужчина подталкивает Дэ в спину, чтобы побыстрее обходил чемодан и лез в дверную щель. И ростом хорош, и фигурой, и собой (благодарите ББ-крем) – закрывает ключом дверь и в своей полосатой рубашке спешит вслед за мужем по ступенькам.  
Почему-то Дэхён не стал спускаться следом за Ёнчжэ в гараж. Когда Ёнчжэ вырулил с парковки на поверхность, он стоял возле клумбы и щурился в гаражный полумрак. На нем были солнечные очки, но он еще и старательно обеими руками загораживал свою мордочку от солнечных лучей.  
Невидимый (наверно) за лобовым стеклом, Ёнчжэ поржал. Он познакомился с мужем осенью, не видел его пол-зимы и воссоединился с ним в марте. Все это время Ёнчжэ думал, что иметь такое лицо – это беззаконие. Так и тянуло написать хокку о нежной коже, сравнивая ее с лепестками сакуры на снегу.  
Первое же лето, которое они провли вместе, показало, что Дэ генетически – негритос. Да-да, нигер. Афро.  
Без отбеливающих кремов, оставленный под палящим солнцем, он стремительно терял аристократическую бледность и приобретал плебейский загар. Причём вот Ёнчжэ, например, вообще не может загореть – если его оставить на солнце, он покраснеет, как свинья, к вечеру весь заболит, а потом облезет, как заразный, струпьями. С другой стороны везунчика Дэхёна можно смело выбросить в самый солцепек голеньким – сколько бы времени он ни жарился под солнцем, он безболезненно загорает: сначала его кожа становится золотистой, потом бронзовой, потом как шашлык. Короче, прожаривается, но не подгорает – так же тоже надо уметь.  
Видимо, Дэхёну надоело, что Ёнчжэ затормозил на самом съезде в подземелье (универсал стоял на наклонной плоскости, как опыт к третьему закону Ньютона) – он гаправился к нему, в тень. Раньше, чем он доберется, надо было прекратить... ржать. Немногие люди, как Ёнчжэ, испытывают необходимость остановиться посреди дороги чтобы проржаться.  
Дело в том, что Ёнчжэ однажды спизданул лишнего: мало того, что он ломился в дверь сортира, когда муж находился внутри, он еще, когда ему открыли, с порога оглядел смуглого мужа с вьющимися мокрыми волосами и густым оперным баском зашутил:  
\- Мавр сделал свое дело, Мавр может уходить, - то ли на загар намекнул, то ли, прости господи, затронул неупоминаемую при стеснительном муже тему – вечернюю дефекацию.  
Бля, как он обиделся. Демонстративно дня два кушал в столовых, а не то, что готовил Ёнчжэ. Приходил домой «не голодным» и не давался гладить. Разговаривал только с кошками.  
Однако когда инцидент был исперчен, Ёнчжэ думал, что он исперчен. Вот только Дэ как-то взял и назвал его «бледножопым», и это как-то больше было по аналогии с «бледнолицыми», чем как у него всегда разные не эпитеты, а существительные – помидорка, котлетка, жопочка, скотинка, пиздюлик. Хотя не войны, а поцелуев нежных под одеялком, Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Ну тогда пшол в резервацию, красножопый, - и пнул в спальню. Хорошенько так пнул. – Ща белый мистер тебя ассимилирует.  
Шутка понравилась и прижилась. В Ёнчжэ всегда было высокомерие испанского гранда, а недорослю Дэ до сих пор приходилось раз в недельку давать поиграть в игрульки - и пусть лучше субботним утром с индейским криком в одних трусах по квартире бегает, чем опять какой-нибудь «а давай кто супер-острый карри сможет скушать, тот...».  
Неловко было только однажды – Ёнчжэ, когда пришла его очередь, пошел за выпивкой. Он возвращался с подносом с рюмашками ледяной водки, когда, понятно, нагулькавшийся как не в себя муж пару раз подпрыгнул на кожаном диване заведения (седло, стало быть) и, крутя невидимое лассо над головой, призвал невидимых соплеменников глядеть:  
\- Бледножопый огненную воду везет! - издал клич, стуча себе по губам: - А-ва-ва-ва-ва!  
Надо было видеть КАКИЕ Чунхон выкатил на него глаза. Надо полагать, он охеревал с того, что реально увидел, как к человеку приходит белка.  
Ёнчжэ сделал:  
\- Кхе-кхе, - и в многозначительной тишине опустил поднос на столик.  
Устыдившийся Дэ сразу спрятал мордасы за челкой, сделался незаметным. Раскачивался, бормоча:  
\- Молчим, краснокожие братья! – в покаянии шлепая себя по губам.  
Накушался наш вождь Пеликаний Нос огненной воды.  
Дэхён залез в тачку, прямо как она неудобно стояла на склоне, и тянул застегнуть ремень безопасности, хмуро спрашивая:  
\- Чё ты ржешь?  
\- Я не ржу, - ответил красный Ёнчжэ. – Я чихнул.  
Машина, наконец, тронулась. Дэ недоверчиво протянул:  
\- А-а-а... Ну будь здоров.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Ёнчжэ.  
Он пропускал перед поворотом на большую, широкую улицу, когда подозревака муж в своем кресле весь повернулся к нему:  
\- Не, а чё ты ржешь-то? – другого дурака потому что пусть дурит. Так весело Ёнчжэ обсмеивает только его, и Дэ жопой чует, что и в этот раз муж хохотал над ним. – Где я такой смешной?  
Он с фырканьем дергает козырек, чтобы посмотреться в зеркальце на нем (вдруг гуталин на носу, как у замарашки), а Ёнчжэ (вот блин) начинает хрюкать заново с того, какой Дэ мнительный.

Кто знает, что за обывательско-мещанская моча ударила в голову Ёнчжэ, но наряжался в полосатую рубашку и прихорашивался он затем, чтобы в самом большом торговом центре купить себе телефон.  
Предмет его гордости – твердые спортзальные сиськи и широкие плечи – выравнивали его позиции с дэхёновскими, а полосатенькая рубашка, очевидно, позволяла вырваться на несколько очков вперед (хоть разок он побудет красивее, пощеголяет).  
Так думал Ёнчжэ, прикусывая самодовольную улыбочку на губах. Не поспевавший бежать за ним по гектарам торговых площадей Дэхён смотрел ему в спину и сопливо умилялся супругом – во что бы ни был одет муж, в таком человеке привлекают не аксессуары. Это сам Дэ красив как сферический конь в вакууме (и, может, еще эта его мягкотелость, амебообразность располагают), а вот Ёнчжэ нравится за живость, энергичность... пожароопасность.  
И хоть бы он хоть иногда соразмеривал свой пыл с вынужденными его сопровождающими. Дэ еле догнал супруга на входе в огромный магазин электроники и, взяв его за ручку, вместе с ним протиснулся сквозь эти... товарные металлоискатели. Их Дэ попросту побаивался – он часто видел, как они срабатывают на невиновных людей. Как когда по деревне идешь брешливые собаки тебя облаивают.  
Магазин брал покупателей в оборот с порога – на первых стеллажах продавались шлемы VR, подальше немного дроны, похожие на белых и черных элегантных пластиковых насекомых. Отдельное большое пространство, похожее на светящуюся молельню с гробницей-столом в центре, было выделено под яблочную технику - люди подходили к столу, смотрели на ценники, переводили из долларов и познавали дао.  
Ёнчжэ прошел через гробницу, и, судя по виду, дыхание у него не зашлось – если честно, ему больше дроны нравились, и он думал не разориться ли на игрульку для своего дитяти. Наверно: когда Ёнчжэ надоест, как он в трусах с перьями индейцем по кроватям скачет.  
А сегодня надо сосредоточиться, потому что в магазин Ёнчжэ пришел с конкретной четкой целью – ему нужен был второй телефон, чтобы работа отделялась как-то от личной жизни. Его дряхлый айфон, понятен, никогда не был дуал-сим, и стоило бы от него избавиться, но этот древний кирпич, как роковая женщина, хранил в себе причину быть верной только ей и никогда не изменять. Это же айфон – чехол, провода и коробку Ёнчжэ давно и навсегда проебал, но это айфон: всякие хуюльки-пиздюльки ему подавай, с бубном спляши, чтобы его к винде подключить и что-нибудь с него переписать. А между тем айфон хранил дорогое сердцу Ёнчжэ аудио, которое он использовал в качестве рингтона на собственного мужа – ведь это его голос сначала гнусаво клянчит:  
\- Ню-ю-ю-ю, - тогда Ёнчжэ за что-то его отматерил, и он выпрашивал прощение: - Оппа-я! Нэгя чин-чя чоя...  
И где-то на заднем фоне стремный смущенный ржач Ёнчжэ. А Дэ втопил свой бусанский акцент и заменял все а на я, все у на ю, эгёшничая для «оппачки».  
Не, к этой записи Ёнчжэ привык и менять ее не собирался – когда от телефона раздавалось «Нюююююю», он ей-богу всякий раз чувствовал себя Большим мужем, как напоминание.  
А еще Ёнчжэ любил ебашить свой айфон в алюминиевом корпусе: со стола, из кармана, с лестницы. Пару раз Дэхён видел, как яблочный смарт метают в стену (это была громкая ссора, и угадайте в кого Ёнчжэ целился).  
Назло всем невмерящий айфон жил. Как было сказано, Ёнчжэ проебал все оригинальные аксессуары, и Дэ люто ненавидел старый мобильник, который каждый вечер лежал рядом с телевизором и подзаряжался через провод, который работал только в одном положении, только согнутый под каким-то секретным углом, значение которого было известно только мужу.  
Дэхён мимо него, например, не зная секрета, вечно крался на цыпочках, высоко поднимая ноги – провод был чувствительным к давлению воздуха, как барабанные перепонки – и косо поглядывал: все еще блип-блип-блип...  
Пока уебище мигало синеньким, значит, все ок.  
Разок Дэ прошагал мимо телевизора, как циркач на ходулях, забрал из шкафчика простынь и хотел уже было назад ковылять, как...  
\- Ах ты, падла, - как Дэ ни пытался, реанимировать яблочное чудо у него не получилось.  
Он потыкался минут пять, весь взмок, но загнуть провод под правильным углом не смог и бросил все как есть, поправив так, чтобы больше походило, что кроме Ёнчжэ тут никто не трогал.  
Но утром карма нашла героя. Ёнчжэ, встав с постели, нашел свой мобильник не подзарядившимся, а почти издохшим, и из гостиной спрашивал:  
\- Кому пизды дать?  
Секции для людей, которым должны завидовать, закончились – слева уже вовсю продавались кофеварки и чайники, в отдалении можно было угадать по высоким и тонким колонкам аудиоотдел, а Ёнчжэ с мужем пришли, куда им было надо.  
\- Какие красивые... – Дэхёна ослепили черные АМОЛЕД-экраны всех размеров стоящих в подставочках смартфонов. Ему самому было не надо, его телефон был нормальный, но он тыкал пальчиком в одну из моделей, снимая блокировку, как под гипнозом глядя на девственный голубой экран некастомизированного андроида, на эти огромные иконки, прикосновение к которым выводило приложения на экран в течение милисекунд, без всяких лагов. – Смотри-смотри, какая шторка...  
Он показывал Ёнчжэ то, что наывается drawer – казалось, его вчера еще новый андроид уже успел устареть, и в последней модели они опять перелопатили дизайн, изменив иконки до неузноваемости.  
\- Какой-то... маленький, - неуверенно нашел недостаток Ёнчжэ, беря мужа за пальцы, чтобы помешать ему трогать что не надо. Он потащил его за собой вперед: - Маленький дисплей.  
Как будто это его член был маленьким. Ёнчжэ охватила гигантомания, он смотрел на пятидюймовые модели и понимал, что ему нужно бОльшая диагональ.  
\- Ну вот шестерки... – с сомнением пробормотал Дэхён. – Ты уверен? Куда тебе такой? Он даже не влезет в карман...  
Модели с шестидюймовыми экранами больше напоминали маленькие планшеты. В народе их зовут «лопатами».  
\- Вам помочь?  
Появившийся из воздуха консультант вежливо улыбался, стараясь не смутить покупателей, хотя он в жизни не видел, чтобы экран телефона меряли ладошками. Впрочем, он готов был отдать справедливость креативным парням: рука меряющего примерно совпадала по размеру со смартфоном, а второму она как будто какое-то особенно правильное, точное представление давала о длине.  
\- Да, помочь, - развернулся Ёнчжэ, бросив примеривать ладошку мужа к уху.


	32. Special: Gry-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ultimate grrrraaah me grrrraaah loves you so grrrraaah  
> 

Hey, [дизмочка](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/fb/d3/2bfbd3ae269009ae767ae55bcf41ec33.jpg), как тебе - удобнее ли читать и слушать так? Я _встроил_ для тебя

Ёнчжэ стоял в левой руке со смартфоном модели А, в правой – модели Б. Глядел то на один, то на другой. Консультант в белой рубашке столбом торчал перед обоими мужьями, уже привыкший к нерешительным, отягощенным выбором лицам – у людей таких не бывает, когда они работу меняют и переезжают на другой край света, но в салоне с мобильниками перед непосредственно покупкой только они и встречаются.  
\- Ну что, - спрашивал Ёнчжэ, как будто была какая-то большая разница.  
Но он же все равно решил ого-го как раскошелиться. Дэ помог бы ему, но мобильники были реально похожи, только А в квадратном корпусе, а Б такой обтекаемый, со сглаженными углами. Прочитав параметры на наклеечках под держателями обоих экземпляров, он уверился, что железо у обоих неплохо, а что-то поинтереснее об этих смартфонах сказать у него профессионалима не больше, чем у того же Ёнчжэ.  
Чтобы как-то запустить уже процесс решения, консультант пошутил:  
\- Вот на этом... – он вежливо указал пальчиком на модель А, - установлено несколько отличных игр. Акция производителя.  
Молодой человек улыбнулся – мол, информация для тех, кто понимает в гаманье.  
\- А на этом? – заступился Дэ за круглокорпусный.  
\- А на этом... змейка, может, - в кулак засмеялся консультант. Обнародовал, что второй телефон исключительно для деловых: - Зато на нем, видите, установлен офисный пакет – Ворд, Эксель, УанНоут.  
\- Ах-ха, - выдохнул Ёнчжэ.  
Ощущение было такое, что у него под ногами расходится пол и, пока не провалился, ему надо выбрать, на какую сторону прыгнуть. С вежливым кивочком ко всему привычный консультант ненадолго покинул покупателей – процессу решения надо дать немножко свободы, чтобы в уединении родился результат.  
Сделав два шага от стендов, Ёнчжэ отдал один из телефонов мужу, испросив совета:  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- Ну... – задумался Дэ. – Разница технически небольшая. В такой ситуации бренд Б кажется понадежнее. Известнее, что ли. Я бы взял этот, - и показал скругленный смарт хмурящемуся Ёнчжэ.  
\- Готовы? – улыбчивый террорист-продажник пришел проверить, созрел ли плод из зерен, которые он засадил.  
\- Ага, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Этот.  
И протянул ему прямоугольный. Запаковывать и оформлять. А Дэхён закатил глаза: спроси совета и поступай наоборот. 

 

Время в торговых центрах пролетает незаметно. Поэтому и решено было в последний вечер перед самолетом пораньше уйти с работы, чтобы вдумчиво, неспеша закупиться всем необходимым (в том числе в дорогу), не бегая по трем этажам огромного молла как угоревшие, но вот пока только телефон в копилке. Дэхён, шагая рядом с Ёнчжэ, сбоку подглядывает, как он хочет не улыбаться, но не может, неся в руке маленький пакетик с коробочкой смартфона, проглядывающей очертаниями через плотный полиэтилен.  
А уже шесть часов.  
\- Давай, погладь его, - подсмеивается Дэ.  
\- Я просто... – ступая на едущий вниз эскалатор начинает Ёнчжэ.  
\- Технику любишь, - перебивает Дэхён. – Вижу. Издалека вижу.  
Как в метро, поручень эскалатора движется быстрее, чем ступеньки, и руку опирающегося о него ладонью Дэ, стоящего на одну ступеньку выше мужа, под конец утянуло под бок полосатой рубашки Ёнчжэ, так что он положил подбородок ему на плечо, как собака, глядя на него сбоку своими огромными глазами. Супруг повернулся тоже. И смутился – это по его лицу можно было прочитать.  
Ёнчжэ даже споткнулся, сходя со сложившихся ступенек эскалатора, а Дэ старательно осмысливал феномен простоты счастья, глазея, как деревенский дурачок, на корчащиеся за витринами манекены мужчин и женщин.  
\- Чумоданы - там! – воскликнул глазастый Джэ, и попер Дэхёна туда за руку со страшной силой.  
Он всегда, когда проигрывает морально, пытается потом как-то болезненно отыграться на стройном мужьем теле.  
\- Не тащи меня! – возмутился Дэ. – Почему ты думаешь, что в «чумоданах» можно купить бумажник?  
Но начать сомневаться, вообще-то, надо было вот с чего: какого лысого хрена ему приперло заменить свой продырявившийся уоллет именно сегодня, перед отъездом, когда времени и так не хватает?  
Ох, дурачок.  
\- Выкусил? – спросил Ёнчжэ у мужа, которого поставил перед прилавком с мужскими и женскими кожаными кошельками.  
Это ведь жизненный опыт – у чумоданов всегда ищи кошельки и перчатки. В глубине души Ёнчжэ чем-то тоже хотелось порадовать мужа (у него-то радости полные штаны от новенького, еще неиграного, смартфона), позволить ему уйти из торгового центра с долгожданной покупкой, поэтому он оставил Дэхёна со словами:  
\- Посвисти, когда выберешь. Я заплачу, - но рыцарство его осталось без ответа, ибо Дэ ничего вокруг себя не видел, согнувшись над прилавком, тыкая пальцем, приговаривая под нос, что такой именно ему и хотелось – девушка с другой стороны уже открывала витрину и выкладывала перед покупателем все, что ему там внезапно начинало по ходу дела нравиться дополнительно.  
Посвистывая, поглядывая иногда на согнувшнося пополам, как над златом, супруга, Ёнчжэ ушлепал в другой конец салона, следуя по проходу между стенами чумоданов, приподнимая на них ценники с мыслью, что как же хорошо, что хоть чемодан-то у него есть и новый не скоро понадобится. Дорога, в конце концов, вывела его к прилавкам с разным раноцветным барахлом, которое разглядывать было гораздо веселее: зонты, ремни, рызные косметички и почему-то прозрачные сланцы. Ёнчжэ усмехнулся на них и потянулся из чистого любопытства пощипать приколькую дорожную подушку, изображающую кота, изогнувшегося рогаликом. Схватил пальцами – и вдруг ему стало так приятно, до поднимающейся по ногам теплоты: наполнитель подушки притяно хрустел, сминался, сохраняя форму пальцев, а давить его по ощущениям было сравни лопанью пузыриков оберточного полиэтилена. Ёнчжэ стал жамкать бедного кота по всем местам.  
\- Шмяк-шмяк, - и потом: - У-у-уй!  
Всего бы кота издавил – чё-то даже мужнина страсть с жопочкам понялась, он их так же маньячно мнет.  
Свидетелей своего тактильного оргазма Ёнчжэ не звал, поэтому испуганно обернулся, когда ему в спину объяснили магию подушки-кота:  
\- Это полиуретан, - сложив руки лодочкой на платье, юная консультантка улыбалась клиенту с психическими особенностями, но обижаться на нее было невозможно. Она договорила: - Купите, не пожалеете, - таким тоном, как будто сама об этом котике мечтала, но, придя в этот магазин работать прямо из-за школьной парты, еще не накопила на игрушки.  
\- ДА? – застигнутый на горячем Ёнчжэ очень быстро стал производить нормальное впечатление, сняв кота с крючка, на котором тот висел. Помял его еще: - Миленький.  
\- Купите в подарок, - нежно предложила девушка, глядя на подушку в руках мужчины лет на пятнадцать себя старше, но при этом опять казалось, что любовь в ней вызывает именно кот, и никто больше.  
\- Да? – еще разочек усомнился Ёнчжэ.  
В принципе, на ум приходит, кому его можно задарить. Он выглянул в проход между чемоданов, но отсюда прилавка с кошельками было не разглядеть.  
\- Ну... – помялся Ёнчжэ. Кота пожамкал – из рук было неохота выпускать. – Можно...  
\- Ну вот видите, как здорово! – восхитилась юная продавщица. – Давайте его сюда, - почему-то прижав кота к груди, она сначала как будто побежала за кассу, но потом резко затормозила: - Может, что-то еще? Собираетесь в путешествие?  
В кулак, скромно, Ёнчжэ поржал над ребенком. Ему все равно было нечего делать, поэтому он ответил:  
\- Уезжаю завтра. Что-то еще мне было нужно, но я забыл...  
День хороший, и почему бы не порадовать девочку, которая здесь радует людей своей милотой.  
Ёнчжэ закончил тем, что согласился приобрести спиртовой гель для дезинфекции рук и пачку салфеток из микрофибры. Он не глядел на свою крошечную девочку в это время, чтобы она не догадалась, что микрофибру солидный он прикупил не пыль вытирать, а свои очки – родная очковая мягкая заводская салфеточка, прилагавшаяся к ним, разумеется, была давно и насовсем проебана.  
Ёнчжэ протирал стекла, когда их светопропускная способность заметно для глаза понижалась – только очкарик поймет, в каких грязнючих иногда ходишь, не замечая.  
Беседа брошенного скучающего Ёнчжэ с девочкой продолжилась с неожиданного конца:  
\- Вам правда кот понравился? – и Ёнчжэ жирно кивнул. – Тогда знаете, здесь, на первом этаже, - она показала в пол, - есть магазинчик, где продают такие. Правда, стоят как... Как... Ну.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Ёнчжэ.  
Умиленно. Красивая, душа нараспашку, глазищи по рублю, темные – вылитый родной муж. Фем версия.  
Когда она протянула тоненькую ручку и, как на прощанье, пощупала кота, которого Ёнчжэ держал под мышкой, уже не удивлялось.  
\- У моей подружки была игрушка из такого материала, лягушонок. Японская. Знаете этих большеглазых лягушат? – Ёнчжэ кивнул – специфическая культура, и жабы такие же. – Как я скучаю по Кики! Она уже полгода в Токио, понимаете, дяденька?  
Древний дяденька пастор все понимал. Поправил воротничок полосатой рубашки и спросил у исповедающейся:  
\- Самолеты в Токио ведь летают каждый день?  
Он бы не смог. Он бы не утерпел – впрочем, его легендарные поездки из Сеула в Пусан на машине и так известны истории.  
\- Нельзя, - твердо отказалась девочка. – Кики учится. Когда она станет медсестрой, мы зарегистрируем брак!  
Ёнчжэ подавился своим языком, как будто во рту у него мешался неродной кусок мяса.  
\- Ну... ну, похвально, - выжал он, чтобы не казаться из тех, кто возмутился бы – где уж ему.  
Он сверху вниз смотрел на крохотную девчонку, и где-то глубоко в нем шевелилась зависть. Если бы он отыскал мужа среди миллиардного населения планеты в свои двадцать, а не тридцать, когда характер уже не перекуешь ни ссорами, ни лаской – каким бы он был сейчас? Давно и прочно счастливым, и там, где у характера Ёнчжэ бугорок, то у Дэ на том месте была бы ямка?  
Как будто эти десять лет Ёнчжэ недодали. Плюс иногда он думает про то, что в следующую ссору они развернутся носами в противоположные углы комнаты, перестанут раговаривать, потом разъедутся и из-за гордости никогда не помирятся.  
Ёнчжэ так замечательно помнит. Как будто ему со всей дури пнули по коленке, и на глазах выжгло слезы боли, но ненадолго. Когда он понял, что оравший Дэ реально злился и действительно ненавидел его в момент последней ссоры, Ёнчжэ открыл макрокосм боли – он чувствовал себя таким преданным, вся его внутренность стала полой и звенела от страдания и возмущения.  
Но он был один. Он ушел, оставил Дэхёна и хлопнул дверью – на мужа невозможно стало наорать, нельзя отлупить его, нельзя взять его руки в свои и попробовать поговорить.  
Из последней ссоры Ёнчжэ вынес страх остаться без путей к спасению, навсегда с страдающей полостью в себе – без муженечка.  
\- Дяденька, что случилось?! – испугавшуюся девочку любой бы понял.  
У мужчины перекосило лицо, и в возрасте за тридцать уже больше чем стоит бояться инфаркта.  
Похлопав новеньким бумажником (в бархатном мешочке) по ладошке, Дэхён осмотрелся вокруг – а куда муж делся?  
Наугад он прошелся между чемоданами, не зная, что идет по следу Ёнчжэ, а за поворотом перед ним предстало возмутительное: хрупкое создание женского пола держалось за супруга, на полусогнутых заглядывая ему в лицо. Её руки лежали на раздутых в тренажёрке бицепсах Ёнчжэ, и, поскольку рубашка в полоску была с коротким летним рукавом, она касалась прямо его голой кожи.  
Щелкнуло.  
Ёнчжэ взвизгнул от страха на пол-этажа, когда его приподняли над землей. Да какой там – даже не думая бояться того, что опасного может оказаться за спиной в приличном магазине, он чуть кирпичей не отложил. На мгновение. Потом он понял, кто это, интуитивно нисколько не медленнее, чем благодаря взгляду за плечо, и восславил супруга:  
\- Да еб твою...  
Дэхён отнес его на три шага от девочки, наблюдающей сцену выкатывающимися глазами, и поставил на пол:  
\- Тут стой, - сердито фыркнув.  
Возможно, он уже вменяемый настолько, что может отзваться на имя «Дэхён».  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - прятал неловкость перед девочкой Ёнчжэ. – Вот шутника, а?  
Муж демонстративно не смотрел, рылся в косметичках, которые Ёнчжэ сам недавно разглядывал. В глаза ему, разумеется, Ёнчжэ посмотреть не успел и теперь их не видел, но он был уверен, что там на дне два кинжала. Дэхёнчик козявочка добродушная, но...  
Но.  
\- Купил бумажник? Идем? – спросил Ёнчжэ у него, и, не дожидаясь, когда ему не ответят, махнул своей девочке рукой: - Пока, миссис Кики!  
Большеглазая крошка хихикнула и почему-то поклонилась. Дэхён еще убедился, что у них с Ёнчжэ слжилась преприятнейшая беседа.  
Лучшая политика подавления капризов и истерик разных – игнорирование, поэтому Ёнчжэ, покинув салон, шагая по скользкому полу торгового центра из матового стекла, протянул руку попросить:  
\- Дай посмотрю? – Дэ кинул на него какой-то дикий взгляд, и Ёнчжэ уточнил: - Бумажник твой. Что ты купил интересно.  
Не нарушая специального, особенного молчания, Дэхён протянул свой замшевый кошель, в котором болталась покупка.  
\- Так-то! – ухмыльнулся Ёнчжэ.  
И несильно, скорее, игриво щелкнул мужа его же только что приобретенным бумажником по затылку, произведя звонкий кожаный звук. Дэ вздрогнул тоже, разумеется, не от боли – от неожиданности. Он остановился посреди коридора между павильонами и уставился на супруга, заправляя за ухо теперь коричнево-медовые, но по-старинке длинные и густые волосы.  
Изучив его в ответ, Ёнчжэ бросил:  
\- Ну ты и лохопед.  
И зашагал вперед.  
Проверился бы у доктора, вдруг это уже гипертония, а не ревность – уши малиновые.


	33. Special: Gry-3

Да чтоб! Любой, любой, даже самый завалящий супруг не снес бы смотреть молча. Недавно муж подтяжечки купил – говорит, джинсики с его тощей попочки спадывают. Когда он в них на работу ушел (не совсем в них, Ёнчжэ их поверх белой футболки, а шлейки из-за бугристых титек приподнялись), другой кто-то неумненький сел в ванной, на коврик, спиной в стиральную машину и заскулил в потолок.  
Как будто у неумного болел живот: вот Ёнчжэ из подъезда вышел – и на него набросились, как зомбаки. Рвать на кусочки, трогать. Он же такой красивый у него. Муж.  
Когда Дэхён в очередной раз отравливался своей любовью (передоз), его бы и бульдозер не оттолкал от Ёнчжэ, и он думал, что у всех так. Все, кто на Ёнчжэ смотрят, тоже нестерпимо его хотят, до боли в животе.  
По факту Ёнчжэ чешет пузо (волосики), он полуголый со следом от подушки на лице шоркает в тапках по кухне, дожидаясь, когда закипит вода для его утреннего кофе. У кого-то неумного же сильно поработала трансформирующая функция любования этим человеком: Дэ знает вкус кожи на его голых плечах. Она очень теплая, солнечная, и нюхать лучше на шее, прижимаясь к нему сзади. Еще пахнут его растрепанные черные волосы – шампунем. Его губы пахнут мятой зубной пасты. Линии спины Ёнчжэ очень приятно наблюдать, когда он не одет – этот треугольник широких плеч и потом ложбиночка позвоночника утекает прямо в джинсы, которые действительно спадывают с него, висят по-домашнему, показывая резинку трусов на заднице. Вот бы Дэхён в спадывающие штанцы руку-то погрузил и попочку там пожамкал.  
По факту Ёнчжэ мог тысячу разных бытовых вещей делать, заставляя чье-то глупое сердце болеть, потому что кто-то воображал, что все прохожие видят в нем всю эту массу деталей, из-за которых в супруга не захочешь, но влюбишься.  
Еще он красивый же.  
В тот раз рыдливый товарищ стартанул с коврика ванной с телефоном:  
\- Ты уже уехал? Подожди меня! – и побежал по лестнице, через стену, через подземелье.  
Ребрами больно пересчитал рули стоящих там опертыми на стену велосипедов.  
\- Чего ты прибежал? – серьезно удивился Ёнчжэ, когда супруг плюхнулся рядом с ним на сиденье, застенчиво натягивая подол футболки на голые под шортами коленки.  
Он пытался зубами достать подушечку жвачки из упаковки, но только тупо мял... Дэ набросился с грязным, глубоким поцелуем, закинул руки ему на плечи и с обоих содрал шлейки подтяжек.  
Ну, что подумал по этому внезапному поводу Ёнчжэ, в принципе, понятно: что обалдеть у него одно на миллион выдалось утро (спас кого-то в прошлой жизни?) и муженечек сам прибежал в машину побыть Маленьким мужем.  
Очень давно экспериментатор Ёнчжэ склонял Дэ чем-нибудь этаким заняться в салоне машины, и сейчас засасывал супружьи губищи, лицо, шею с радостью от того, что Санта исполнил его желание. Правда, как он всегда незаметно делает, оголяя товарища супруга от верха, Ёнчжэ думал, что передние сиденья пригодны только для минета.  
Плюс муженечек в самом деле создание очень нежное, Ёнчжэ старается им наслаждаться только с вонючей ягодной смазочкой, коей в тачке нет, потому что в тачке еще не пригождалось.  
Плюс непонятно, чего Дэ от него хочет, когда рвет его одежду. Он обнял Ёнчжэ за плечи и пояс, и подтяжки ему особенно, кажется, не нравятся. Их он просто уничтожает.  
\- Млять, - фыркает Ёнчжэ.  
Щелчок – его кресло отъезжает назад сантиметров на тридцать, на максимум, снова щелкает, зафиксоровавшись. Дэхёна грубо тянут за руку оседлать колени. Он голый сверху, красный (уши особенно), и маленькие сосочки испуганно, наивно, стеснительно... но торчком на его груди.  
\- А смазки здесь все равно нет, милый, - весело шутит Ёнчжэ, поднимая его, наклоняя назад. – Если ты с собой не принес... Чё, правда не принес?  
Дурачок мотает головой, густые волосы мажут по предплечьям Ёнчжэ, когда он мужнины сосочки приголубливает на нем, сладеньком, сидящем у себя на коленках. Хреново, конечно, с дэхёновской жопочкой так поступать, но Ёнчжэ будет о-о-о-о-очень нежненько. А перед этим надо супруга разогреть так, чтобы полыхало, чтобы море по колено.  
Знаете этот звук, который любят на шоу, когда кого-нибудь кусают? Похоже на ХРУМ. ХРУМ – и Ёнчжэ прикусил сосочек. Дэ вскрикнул, дернулся назад и локтем придавил руль.  
Гудок клаксона разлетелся по всей парковке, как будто сообщая всем, кто есть живой, взглянуть на черную машину, у которой задние окна, конечно, тонированы, а секс на переднем сиденье это все еще не комильфо.  
Хотя, может, никого тут нет. Но Дэ струсил, перелез обратно на свой диван и натянул футболку.  
Сказал:  
\- Возвращайся быстрее. Я очень скучаю, - скромно чмокнул в щеку и вылез.  
Ёнчжэ выходил из дома с хорошей укладкой, свежий, а теперь он измят и... чего-то не хватает. Ёнчжэ высунулся из двери:  
\- Ты зачем подтяжки забрал?  
\- Ой, - с середины парковки повернулся глупенький Дэхён. Посмотрел на свои пальцы, в которых зажат был клубок шлеек с болтающимися серебристыми прищепками. – И правда. Прости!  
И, нормальный, побежал к выходу, домой.  
Озадаченный Ёнчжэ почесвл в ухе – точно утро одно на миллион. Он, во-первых, слишком сильно раскатал губу, и теперь кровь горела, вхолостую без мужа, который подразнил и сбежал. Во-вторых из-за этого дурака Ёнчжэ опоздал. В-третьих, - он посмотрел на себя в зеркало – посмотрите на что похож.  
И потом: Ёнчжэ весь день ходил, деловой человек, придерживая джинсы рукой, чтобы не сваливались. Еб этого мужа – он же сказал, что штаны падают. Нет, зачем-то выкрал его подтяжки. Ёнчжэ все утро эти карабины пристегивал, там такие специальные зубы на них, прокусывать джинсу – как Дэхёну помогло их оборвать?  
Муж в любимых (иначе просто выбросил бы, раз не по размеру) сползающих мустангах вечером нарисовался на пороге квартиры очень (с виду) недовольный:  
\- Зачем подтяжки спер, скотина? Ты когда-нибудь пробовал весь день джинсы на себе ЧЛЕНОМ держать?  
Милый Дэшечка весь потупился в коврик, скромно отказался:  
\- Яникралничего...  
Но взглядом не удержался, проверил – как там место, которое весь день держало. Вот досада – изничтожив подтяжки, он и не подумал, что сделал только хуже, всем дав визуальный доступ к кусочку нижнего белья Ёнчжэ, выставлявшемуся из-под сползающей опушки.  
Какая ж досада.  
\- ЯНЕКАРЛ, - передразнил Ёнчжэ. Психанул: - В следующий раз, когда соберешься их красть, РЕМЕНЬ мне принеси, блядь... И смазочку.  
Дэхён замигал большими глазками, настороженно: какое-то фиговое сочетание в руках агрессивного супруга (помните то видео из его телефона, где дядечка шлепает тетечку по писечке?)  
Ёнчжэ понял, что сказал, рассмеялся:  
\- Я не в этом смысле. Ремень – штаны держать, - он притянул глупыша-супруга к себе и понюхал его, всего такого домашнего (в отпуске дома сидит, доктор наук). Разумеется, орал он так просто – его группа крови и все такое, ля-ля. Характер. Но, чмокнув своего пусечку-домоседа в шейку, он игриво пожелал на будущее: - Хотя в этом смысле я бы тоже не отказался.  
Не Дэ одному нравится чем-нибудь пороть любимые нежные ягодички.  
Тогда Дэ опростоволосился очень сильно. Когда он старательно отгладил утюгом (на высокой мощности) мужнины подтяжки, превратив их в пожеванные позорные спагетти, Ёнчжэ додумался до слова «ревность» (Ёнчжэ же в семье башковитый младший сын и супруг).  
И стал травить. Как бы он перестал травить дурачка, который постоянно ведется? Это же весело.  
В огромном холле торгового центра, на втором этаже, Дэхён топнул ножкой в пол и локтем сшоркнул с глаз. Может, от красных ушей выбежало. Он правда чувствовал, что лицо горит.  
В десяти шагах остановился и повернулся Ёнчжэ, наклонив голову вбок. Молча протянул ручку, как зовут схватиться ребенка.  
Большой, почти тридцатилетний ребенок медленно, сохраняя остатки достоинства, подошел и взялся.  
\- Ну что мне с тобой делать? – вздохнул Ёнчжэ. Потом заметил. Строго сказал: - Не реви!  
\- Не реву, - всхлипнул муж. – Просто ты... а я же просто не...  
Что-то эту конструкцию Ёнчжэ где-то уже слышал... Когда они трахались в первый раз? Ах, это же было воображение Ёнчжэ, когда он еще не знал, как мужа правильно раскрепощать, чтобы он другими конструкциями в кровати... постанывал.  
Или даже вопил. Однажды Ёнчжэ чуть не запорол процесс смехом, когда супруг вдруг начал произносить на разные лады слово «сука». Вроде:  
\- Су-у-у-ука... ах. Ах-ах-ах СУКА, - наверно, звезды очень сильно сошлись, и Ёнчжэ прямо угадывал, когда, в каком темпе, с какой силой.  
Внезапно Ёнчжэ снова преостро почувствовал, как сильно любит своего неженку. Дэ в самом деле очень-очень нежный. Такой нежный... Ранимый, глупенький, привязанный к нему тридцатилетний дитятко так сильно, что, кажется, исчезни Ёнчжэ – и Дэхён тоже засохнет и умрет.  
\- Дурилочка моя, - попросил Ёнчжэ. – Головкой иногда думай, прежде чем к школьнице меня ревновать...  
Обалденно, как его слова игнорировались и пропускались мимо ушей закрывшим глаза Дэхёном, которого Ёнчжэ поцеловал в губы скромно сжатым жопкой ртом.  
Огромный торговый центр бурлил, вечер в самом разгаре. Мимо них бесконечным потоком следовали люди, напоминая видео в ускоренном воспроизведении. Дэхён понял, что муж его простил, сожалеет о насмешках (собака), жалеет и очень-очень любит.  
\- Поцелуй, - попросил он. – Еще поцелуй.  
Жопка губ Ёнчжэ прижалась нежно-нежно к его рту еще раз. Оторвалась, оставив Дэ на прощание ощущение мягкости вельвета. Заботы. Его тепла, которое больше ни на чье не похоже – иначе зачем бы Дэхён так боялся его отпустить.  
Конечно, Ёнчжэ до сих пор говнюк, какого поискать, ржет зло и саркастично (часто над ним... нет, постоянно), но Дэ уже уверен, что нет на земле другого человека, способного организовывать в нем эмоциональный цирк: от наслаждения до обиды – любое чувство до смерти.  
\- Поцелуй. Меня. Еще.  
Проследив взглядом, как сжались мужнины пальчики на рукаве его полосатой рубашки, Ёнчжэ слегка прифигел. Дэхён истерично мял ткань в кулак и смотрел на его губы решительно, с какой-то идеей. С подобной одержимостью Ёнчжэ когда-то приперся к нему в душевую кабинку уговаривать меряться писечками, и в тот раз его идейка как раз в «потрогать хуечек» и состояла.  
Дэ недалеко от того состояния находился, Ёнчжэ буквально слышал мужнин немой зов – твой рот. Я хочу быть в нем долго, глубоко и приторно сладко.  
Ёнчжэ оглянулся: в огромном торговом центре, на самом оживленном втором этаже что он мог для Дэ сделать? Для Дэ, одержимого такого рода...  
Дэхён устал ждать и полез первым. Он всеми пальцами правой руки забрался Ёнчжэ в волосы, сжал, прижался лбом и потянулся ко рту, держа свой язычок наготове.  
Ебаный торговый центр. Ёнчжэ еще сильнее дернул его к себе, прижал за пояс, оказавшись губами у уха, и сказал:  
\- В машине.  
Дэхён засмеялся, обняв его руками – обнимашки же не неприличные. Обниматься с мужем можно и нужно. Психанувший Ёнчжэ прижал его к себе как собственность, притиснул до боли, которая была такой приятной. Дэ положил подбородок ему на плечо, гладил голые руки Ёнчжэ и как будто грелся в муже, невнимательно глядя в торговую даль.  
Ёнчжэ улыбнулся – кабы он в другую сторону лицом стоял, его бы уже за человека не считали, не то что его поцелуев хотеть. Хитро прищурившись, он сдвинул с ушка (смотрите-ка, краснота прошла у ревнивца) волосы и подал идею:  
\- Вот только давай я хотя бы сегодня готовить не буду? Пошли купим пиццу?  
\- Пиццу? – встал с плеча Дэхён, и большие глаза космически заблестели. – А какую? Какую ты хочешь? А можно мне с ананасами?  
«Вот блядь, - думал Ёнчжэ. – Ты же только что ничего кроме секса не хотел»  
«Вот блядь, - думал Ёнчжэ про мужа, который (все еще трогательно за ручку с ним), проходя по огромному фудкорту, засовывал нос в каждый ларек и смотрел восхищенно на еду. Его интересовала ЛЮБАЯ еда, он только мимо рыбной франшизы Nord Fish прошел относительно равнодушно – рыб Дэ не любил, и Ёнчжэ ему не готовил, потому что тоже не любил. – Вот блядь»  
Может, Ёнчжэ перед сексом хуй шашлычным дымком смазывать – в конце концов, чего только его писун ни пережил, а Дэ, может, в конце концов поставит его на лестнице ценностей повыше жратвы.  
Ревнует он, понимаешь, блядина. А Ёнчжэ как должен с этим жить? Он даже вслух никому признаться не может, что ревнует, блядь, к МАКАРОНАМ. К ФРИКАДЕЛЬКАМ, на которые Дэ, заворачиваяя шею, смотрит – как они, масечки, плавают в томатном соусе, вечно аппетитно горячие в нержавеющей бадейке, висящей над кипятком в стенде с итальянской едой.  
Он когда-ниубдь доебется, думает Ёнчжэ, будет с помидоркой трахаться, с вафлями спать и с котлетой целоваться... а пока еще Ёнчжэ нервно помалкивает, держа его за ручку.  
Потом сюрприз будет.  
\- От двадцати до тридцати минут, - неловко улыбнулась девушка, протягивая Ёнчжэ оплаченный чек. – Простите, очень много клиентов. Можете присесть там, - и указала рукой на диванчики.  
В принципе, в пиццерии было заполнено... как-то наполовину, и он не понял сначала... Потом догадался, что они принимают заказы еще и по телефону, должно быть, которые с доставкой. А готовят все здесь: со своего места Ёнчжэ хорошо было видно молоденького улыбчивого красавчика, который вертел в воздухе тонюсенький блин настоящего итальянского теста, переговариваясь с официанткой, которая убирала со столов посуду.  
Второй как раз вынимал из печки огромной лопатой уже готовые... Ёнчжэ щурил глаза, но отсюда не мог распознать, что за пиццы это были. Жаль, значит, и своих «цыпленка с ананасом» и «охотничью» не узнает.  
Дэхён за столиком напротив него задумчиво и грустно теребил огромную нижнюю губу, ревниво глядя на фудкорт, в котором жрали, жрали и еще раз жрали люди, которые не он.  
Пожалев дурачонка, Ёнчжэ (все-таки какая же у него к этому типу нежность) кивнул за стену:  
\- Там макдак. Хочешь купить нам картошки фри?  
Мол, ждать веселее. Я же знаю, блядь, отсюда слышу, как в твоем пузе урчит.  
Веселый пружинящий муж ускакал в соседнюю забегаловку и минут пять-семь Ёнчжэ сидел один, успев расковырять коробочку своего новенького смарта и включить его. Держать в руках телефон в два раза больше своего уебанного в говно айфона было суперкруто – матрица экрана, видимо, была суперярким амоледом, какие любят самсунги. Заставка горела прекрасно, ярко. Телефон реагировал на нажатия моментально.  
Внезапно он задумался о том, что вещи становятся лучше со временем. Нет, это он не свою превую кнопочную нокию, еще из университета, вспомнил. Скорее, он усмехался над университетским Джебомом, который два года ему постоянно намекал, что у него свет клином сошелся на Ёнчжэ и Джебом без него никак – они даже крупно поссорились перед выпуском, когда дело дошло до выяснения отношений в открытую. Время же показало, что на совсем другом Ёнчжэ у Джебома свет должен был преломиться – там такая охуительная дисперсия все время, у босса и кроличка, что они всех в Джексон и Букхвакуль Фильм нахер свели с ума, народ в ужасе валит, когда парочка показывается на горизонте: Джебом направо и налево раздает пиздюлей китайским и тайским экспатам (часто заслуженно... эмигранты довольно ленивы), а Первая Леди защитит, конечно, только если не витает в облаках, а то тот, другой Ёнчжэ, очень любит дейдримить с открытыми глазами (или просто заебался успокаивать нервного мужа-босса).  
Ёнчжэ вспоминает то дремучее время, когда был студентом, и думает, что ни одна баба не заставила бы его плакать, как он ревел из-за Дэхёна. Ни одна. Все они нравились ему, если намакияженные привлекали взгляды, он нравился им, потому что наглый, потому что и по двадцатилетнему Ёнчжэ было понятно, что он сделает так, чтобы ни в чем не нуждаться и смотреть на всех сверху вниз.  
Мажор-мальчик, короче. Но, поймите, ни из-за одной Ёнчжэ никогда не пролил и слезинки. Он знать не знал, что любить больно-больно... и радостно, когда он просто рядом просыпается.  
\- Есви бувешь певдеть, - появился жущий Дэхён, - то там за тобой вюди сивят. Невовко бувит.  
А чо? Он макал макдаковскую картошечку в соус и ее, длинную, загибал в рот, тщась не вымазаться кетчупом.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я тут пержу? – спросил Ёнчжэ, из его пальцев откусывая солененькую горяченькую хворостиночку.  
\- У тебя лицо задумчивое, - пояснил со смехом Дэ.  
Он очень хотел научиться шутить как Ёнчжэ – остро, обидно, насмешливо – поэтому и приплел. Кое как они с Ёнчжэ договорились, что муж не будет пердеть на всю квартиру громко, так что кошка от залпа пугается и шмыгает под диван.  
Но хитрый Ёнчжэ, видимо, думал, что то, что не слышно, то – можно. Он с таким ретроспективным, мыслящим лицом сидел, глядя в телевизор, что Дэ подошел к нему потрепать за ушком... И уполз в ужасе, зажимая нос – муж там не иначе как фабрику шептунов запускал.  
Вырабатывал сероводород кошке под нос.  
Ох как Дэхён его позорил потом.  
Фигня в том, что до Ёнчжэ так просто не доебешься – он пердит, и ему не стыдно. И до уровня его шуточек Дэхён еще долго будет учиться, потому что Ёнчжэ спрашивает:  
\- А знаешь, какое у тебя лицо, когда ты пукаешь? – а потом показывает.  
Видели «Крик»? Картина такая. Ёнчжэ держался за щеки и пучил глаза в ужасе.  
\- А-ха-ха-ха-ха, - трясся над своими картошками Дэхён. – Понял. Убит.  
Он такой весь казался не задетым эпизодом, на который намекнул Ёнчжэ, хотя это не правда. Он и тогда заслезился.  
Лежали перед телевизором. Может, муж правда новости смотрел, но Ёнчжэ точно не – он его гладил и обнимал. Потом кто-то пукнул.  
\- Ты пукнул, - усмехнулся Ёнчжэ. – Я слышал.  
\- Янипукал, - прошептал стеснительный Дэхёнчик в кулаки свитера.  
\- Да просто скажи, что пукнул, - прицепился Ёнчжэ. – Кошка и та пердит.  
\- Янипукал, - Дэ налился красным, но стоял на своем.  
Эстет же, последний на земле. Пернул перед мужем – застрелись, избегни позора.  
\- Пукал.  
\- Не пукал.  
\- Пукал.  
Что поразило Ёнчжэ – он потом дня два не давал себя целовать. Реально думал, что опозорился, что Ёнчжэ пердуна хотеть не может, не должен и не будет.  
Вот идиот.  
\- Я пошутил, - прекратил скандал на корню Ёнчжэ, тронув мужа за руку. – Картошку мне...  
И открыл рот, как птица.  
Очередной повод поссориться как-то пережили, даже оказались в плюсе: Ёнчжэ как-то не больно едой интересовался, и ел только потому, что с супружьих рук все вкуснее, так что Дэ нагнулся над бумажной такрелочкой и стремительно выедал картофельные палочки.  
Он рукой смахивал с лица мешавшие волосы и поглядывал на Ёнчжэ, но потом быстро опускал взгляд в стол, как будто стесняясь, что Ёнчжэ как-нибудь прочитает мысли по его сияющим глазам.  
Казюлька робкая.  
Но чувственная.


	34. Special: Gry-4

Ща точно на любой вкус ебаные смехуюльки. 

 

Обещанные полчаса ушли на новый виток сорока минут, и Ёнчжэ развлекался тем, что под столом пинал мужа, ставил свои ноги там, где нормально должен был ставить Дэхён... Выпил половину его кофе (заказанного со скуки), а в остатки спустил оба пакетика с сахаром - и оставил допивать.  
От сладкого дэхёновская жопка не слипается, это факт.  
Ёнчжэ досаждал изо всех сил, все ресурсы его умненькой головки были заняты придумыванием новых пакостей (в ограниченном пространстве пиццерии не так просто) во славу Бога Вредности, которому он регулярно подносил на алтарь своего бедного мужа.  
Ему было не стыдно: Ёнчжэ только ЗАПУСТИЛ ту неприличную ситуацию, трехлитровую банку на гениталий умный супруг надел сам, свечки зажигал (в банке), на ручке двери повешался – все сам. Нет, Ёнчжэ не согрешил. Он всего только и сделал, что продал Дэ пять Маленьких мужей в обмен на одного Большого, но с условием. Когда Ёнчжэ, злой и уставший хозяин пещеры, возвращается с работы – Дэхён лежит в спаленке поперек кроватки голеньким, попцом веерх (попец смазан). Пришлось поработать языком, чтобы уболтать Дэ на это, хотя фантазия Ёнчжэ была простая и по его меркам скромная: он возвращается с охоты, расстегивает штанцы (и больше ничего), владеет, застегивает штанцы и идет жарить убитого мамонта. Согласитесь, неплохо?  
В принципе, от Дэ всего-то и требовалось: принять душ, улечься, расслабиться и, с мыслями о муже, медленно и приятно делать себе хорошо стеклянным фаллосом (угадайте кто принес его из секс-шопа), пока Ёнчжэ не вернется домой.  
Хотя, ну, немножко вины Ёнчжэ есть, он кается, что знал, что стеснительный муж ни за что не улежит голеньким на кровати. Фаллосом тоже не...  
И Ёнчжэ был прав. Всю дорогу домой Дэ, болтаясь на поручнях в пустом в это время дня метро, грыз губу. Изнутри его жрал стыд, он оглядывался на немногочисленных пассажиров – понимают они по его пылающим ушам, что серьезный человек с портфелем едет пораньше домой, чтобы удовлетворить сексуальные фантазии мужа?  
Потом ему немножко захотелось. Приняв душ, он высушил волосы и два раза подвел карандашиком глаза – что, всем можно, а ему нельзя, что ли? Он взрослый человек.  
Взрослый человек решительно отправился в спальню. И нерешительно долго сидел на кровати, гипнотизируя взглядом стеклянный предмет в открытом шкафчике тумбочки. Стеснялся, поглядывая в окно, смущался, когда думал, что надо снять с себя полотенце, улечься на постели, раздвинуть ноги.  
Блин. Думать об этом почему-то было немножко... кайфово (воображение рисует ухмыляющегося Ёнчжэ, мозг подсказывает, что его план предусматривал и то, что скромник Дэ чуточку понаслаждается развратом в одиночестве), но оголиться из-за окна было сложно.  
Дэхён решил закрыть шторки, и стало сразу лучше – образовался почти полный мрак, спасибо плотным гардинам. Потом он подумал, что Ёнчжэ это не понравится. Ёнчжэ ясно дал понять, что то, чего следует стыдится, должно быть видно. Посоображав, Дэхён сходил за большой вонючей свечкой и зажег ее на комоде, потому что иначе муж выебет его согласно плану, а, кончив, поцелует в лоб и скажет, что не, так не договаривались, переделывай.  
Поохав, Дэхён осторожно уложился на кроватку и, глядя на фиолетовые простыни, стянул полотенчико и бросил под кровать. Попробовал погладить тело. Кажется, получалось. Стеклянного товарища достали из ящичка, в ход пошла ягодная смазочка.  
Почему-то Дэхён параллельно с удовольствием мощно думал о Ёнчжэ – этому типу понравились бы медленные движения, красота голого тела на фиолетовых простынях, вот только... Прости господи, какая ебаная вонища от этой свечи.  
Прервавшись на середине, Дэ утвердил дилдо на тумбочке смазанным, отработанным концом вверх и пошел открыть окно. Угадайте, через сколько секунд задуло свечку?  
Через ноль. По квартире рванул сквозняк, и в гостиной что-то упало с подоконника. Поразмышляв, Дэхён приволок трехлитровую стеклянную банку из-под капустного салата и накрыл ей свечку, как колпаком.  
Он пробовал опять приспособиться к стеклянному другу, который вполне себе работал, если закрыть глаза поплотнее. Свечка погасла через минуту – воздух в банке выгорел.  
Если бы стеклянный фаллос был человеком, ему бы не понравилось, что его опять на тумбочку. Дэхёну не нравилось тоже. Он сходил за зажигалками Ёнчжэ и подложил под банку, чтобы туда поступал воздух.  
Вот теперь все получилось как надо. Дэ вынул игрушку из себя и сел на кровати лохматый, с горящими щеками и огромными, черными, подведенными глазами, смотрящими вникуда (в себя, в себе, оказывается – дивный мир). Хотелось кончить. Хотелось еще. Хотелось, чтобы Ёнчжэ появился и, как обещал, расчехлил свой томагавк с порога и прямой наводкой его ракета поразила бы цель.  
Так он сказал: если жопе будет больно, то это вина жопы, не моя. При этом, если подумать, можно было по его намекам вычислить, что (томагавк-то свой он как-нибудь придержит) главное - Дэхён должен был его хотеть. Собой, в себя, немедленно.  
Дэхён не то чтобы ублажал каждый его больной каприз и, если спросите, зачем он занимался этим на кровати, то ответ простой: он же не уточнил, каких Маленьких мужей купил у супруга. Ёнчжэ еще не знает, что Дэ присмотрел ему блядские чулки в сеточку... И много чего еще.  
Сексуальное медленно покидало тело, и сидеть на кровати становилось неловко – а по уговору еще придется жопой вверх улечься. Дэ вспомнил, что насчет передка никаих приказов не поступало, и решил как-нибудь хитро спратать мужской срам так, чтобы никаких нареканий от Ёнчжэ не получить. Он пошарился в комоде, и к радости своей нашел там кружевные оборочки, которые шли в комплекте со шторкой – Ёнчжэ слишком ленив, чтобы цеплять эту хуйню на шторы и слишком индифферентен к красоте в целом.  
Если это не мужья красота. Подумав, доктор наук намотал кружевные ленты на себя. Сложно было скрыть писун, но оставить неприкрытой задницу, поэтому в результате получилось, что какие-то оборочки свисали у него с шеи до самого пояса огромными петлями.  
Если бы ему в таком виде полчаса пришлось посидеть, гипнотизируя свечу под банкой взглядом, он бы нахер все бросил, но был восьмой час, и прошло минут пять-семь, когда дверь в квартиру открылась.  
Вот только угадайте, что. Кому-то Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Проходи.  
Кто это? Дэ прикрыл дверь в спальню и встал за ней. Енгук? Других гостей у Ёнчжэ не бывает – не так от щедр, чтобы всяких домой водить.  
А Ёнчжэ подозрительно заводил носом:  
\- Что это? – он не понял, почему так сильно пахнет свечами, и забеспокоился. Позвал: - Где ты? Чем пахнет?  
Муж должен быть дома, и Ёнчжэ, наверно, найдет его... в спальне? Больше нигде его не видать. Ёнчжэ толкнул приоткрытую дверь, но ее, оказывается, с той стороны кто-то держал своим телом.  
\- Не входи! – пискнул муж оттуда.  
\- Почему? – возмутился Ёнчжэ. – Открой немедленно!  
\- Не могу, - пожаловался Дэхён. – Не толкай дверь.  
Кружева, пока он подслушивал, зацепились за дверную ручку, причем где-то на спине. Чем больше Дэхён дергался, тем сильнее адское шибари показывало, на что способно: что-то врезалось в жопу, прямо в щелочку, что-то обкрутило яйки петлей смерти, так что он вдохнуть боялся.  
Из-за двери простонали, и этого Ёнчжэ уже вынести не мог – башковитому супругу там надо помочь наверняка, пиздюлей выписать за такие штуки. Ёнчжэ добанул дверь – что-то к херам посыпалось с комода.  
Дэхён еле успел поймать свечу, пока она не устроила пожар. Неловчее всего было то, что в квартире Ёнчжэ дверь в спальню открывается из коридора, и со своего места Дэхёну отлично видно вытягивающееся прямо до земли лицо Енгука, так и торчащего у порога.  
Прости господи, показывать Енгуку свой член никогда не входило в планы Дэ, так что он прикрылся, чем мог. А мог он только банкой.  
Енгук быстро пробежал мимо, подняв плечи, стараясь не смотреть. Не, все люди разные. Но ему в страшном сне бы не приснилось, что можно самоудовлетворяться, ставя банки на член. Трехлитровые – это же больно, черт возьми.  
Енгук был прав, нагретая банка, стоявшая над свечой, сработала – бедный огран стало затягивать в нее, причиняя Дэхёну с кружевной лентой в жопе еще больше боли. Он сказал:  
\- Ой-йой-йой-йой-ой... – и с громким чпоком оторвал ее от себя. Потом обратился к Ёнчжэ: - Отвяжи меня от двери... поскорее, - покачав ягодичками.  
Ёнчжэ зажимал рот ладонью, и только положением руки отличался от мемчика с Джеймсом Макэвоем «Охуеть, чё происходит?»  
Высвободив мужа от... что это? Шторка??? В общем, с куском шторы в руке Ёнчжэ звертелся воруг себя, рассматривая спальню: так-так, смятые фиолетовые простыни, запах секса, фаллос... лежит употребленный. Дэ с подводкой на глазах, дикий, недоудовлетворенный, судя по всему. Попочка готова к наслаждению, но настрадалась от кружевов.  
Енгук в гостиной гладит кота и удивленно косится на стену – за ней кто-то с истеричным визгом упал на колени и захохотал, как свинья, хрюкая.  
\- Каждая ебаная деталь, - еле выжимал из себя Ёнчжэ, пальцем показывая в обстановку разгромленной спальни, - этой истории должна быть прекрасна... И я хочу знать все, - он хрюкал, как хряк, потом взвизгнул: - Но ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЛА ЕБАНАЯ ТРЕХЛИТРОВАЯ БАНКА... я хочу знать немедленно, аха-ха-ха... аха-ха-ха...  
Енгук думает, что ему, может, там рассказывали, потому что только через пару минут он вышел из спальни, все еще затыкая рот ладошкой. Он мог пару секунд посидеть нормально, а потом снова начать ржать, как больной.  
Он показывал Енгуку на стену и сквозь хохот говорил:  
\- Я... я с ним... разведусь... Я большенима-а-агу... ржа-а-а-а-ать...  
Иногда Ёнчжэ видел перст провидения в том, что ему достался умница муж – только Ёнчжэ так любит поржать, что умеет оценить многогранность супружеского гения. Ёнчжэ, серьезно, больше секса с ним любит то, как Дэхён всегда и везде смешит его. Вот «пещерный» секс он пару месяцев бы помнил, а потом забыл.  
Историю про трехлитровую банку Ёнчжэ будет помнить до самой смерти.  
Звоночек смазал дьявольскую гримаску Ёнчжэ, утонувшего в воспоминаниях о самом опупеннейшем случае мужьего осрамления – коробки с заказом номер 34 выставляли на стойку.  
\- Чё ржешь опять? – подозрительно спросил муж в спину, шагая за Ёнчжэ.  
\- Да так, - мило улыбнулся Ёнчжэ, - вовсе и не ржу... хы-хы-хы....  
Упрямый, непоследовательный муж после того случая не заплакал, как можно было ожидать, а по-бараньему ушел в отказ, кому-то горячо доказывая, что он достаточно взрослый человек, чтобы пользоваться стеклянным фаллосом... а все остальное – просто несчастный случай.  
Угадайте, что сделал Ёнчжэ?  
Две недели подряд перед сном выкладывал дилдо перед ним – Ёнчжэ ничего доказывать было не надо, он просто... посмотрел бы. С пеной у рта Дэхён убеждал, что ему было приятно заниматься соло-активностью, и с удовольствием будет теперь иногда... этим заниматься.  
Ёнчжэ показывал глазами на игрушку, как пёсик, сверкал глазами и призывал начать уже сейчас. Он даже завалил Дэ на кровать поцелуями и предложил помочь...  
После чего получил стеклянной штукой по лбу, получил отвернувшегося к стенке супруга и недельный половой пост – подумать над поведением.  
\- Тепленькая? – Дэхён свесился над ушком Ёнчжэ, с любовью глядя на огромные коробки, которые тот нес перед собой.  
Ути-бозе, жраль.  
\- Неси сам свою пиццу! – Ёнчжэ всунул обе картонки ему в руки, отобрав себе пакетики с покупками.  
Он же знал, что мужу больше всего охота приподнять крышечку верхней коробки, нюхнуть оттуда запах горячего теста, сыра и помидор... ущипнуть кусочек суховатой корочки и, вместе с неведомо как прицепившеся колбаской, отправить в рот.  
Угадал все до буквы – довольный Дэ шел до парковки на автомате, просто за спиной Ёнчжэ, облизывался и чавкал:  
\- Вкусненько... – нежно-нежно обхватив коробки руками.  
Он и в машине их очень обожательно поставил себе на коленки. Если бы мог, их бы пристегнул ремнем безопасности, а не себя. Грел на них руки и улыбался.  
Ёнчжэ ухмыльнулся и тронулся с места. А потом взял и резко сдал назад, вызвав дух большеглазого мужа, который вопросительно уставился на него.  
У него же стынет.  
А Ёнчжэ перегнулся к нему, сколько давал ремень, и поманил пальчиком:  
\- Что ты там хотел со мной сделать?  
Давай делай, мы в машине.  
Супруг попялился на коврик, облизал сексуальные губехи, потом повернулся к Ёнчжэ и очень нежно и аккуратно поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Это что, - не понял Ёнчжэ. – Все, что ли?  
Это все не то.  
Помявшись, Дэхён чмокнул еще раз. В губы. Потом в нос. Потом под глаз, в лобик в последнюю очередь одарил ушко. Он явно был просто счастлив, это видно было по глазам. Дэ попрыгал на сиденье, похлопал нетерпеливо коленку:  
\- Поехали, пицца остывает! – и Ёнчжэ просто растаял и сдался.  
Хотя это все равно все не то, он тронулся во второй раз по-настоящему, торопливо зашарив по козырьку в поисках очков – закатное солнце светило прямо параллельно земле и резануло по глазам, стоило только выбраться с подземной парковки на поверхность.  
Крайне активный Дэ со своими коробками удрал по лестнице первым, и когда Ёнчжэ с кучкой пакетиков зашел в квартиру, то обнаружил, что чемодан в прихожей валяется на пузе (кто-то про него забыл и сбил сгоряча), а муж уже сидит на кухне, мнет щеки и пока что одними глазами пожирает треугольнички в обеих картонках.  
\- А где моя кола? – Ёнчжэ заглянул в холодильник.  
У него всегда лежали на нижней полке бутылки с любимой газявочкой, а сегодня там че-то нихрена нет. На столе вот стоит пустая, а Дэхёнчик пожимает плечиками:  
\- Не знаю. Закончилась? – хотя Ёнчжэ может поклясться, что это он допил. – Садись уже... Куда пошел???  
\- За колой, - решительно ответил Ёнчжэ. – Мне нужна моя кола. Я не буду запивать пиццу чаем.  
И посмотрел так, мол, хочешь что-то мужу сказать? Валяй, если жопочку не жалко.  
У-у-у, мучитель – поджав губы, обиженно выглядывал из кухни Дэхён.  
\- И есть я буду там, - надевая кроссовки, Ёнчжэ показал в гостиную, на журнальный столик. – Не ссы, я быстро. Магазин же внизу.  
Изверг. Дэхён стоял со сложенными на груди руками и передразнивал одними губами: есть я буду у параши-и-и-и. Прежде, чем дверь успела закрыться, он в нее крикнул:  
\- Купишь пива – спать будешь возле унитаза!  
Один-один. А то этот алкашина упьет в себя два литра, а Дэ потом: так-так, час пятнадцать – муж пошел отлить, и журчало, как Ниагара. Так-так, два десять – муж отливал и отливал, отливал и отливал. В три он, можно сказать, зря поднялся – у него получилось только короткое «пи-и-и-иськ», но крышкой унитаза он хлопал как герой, а смывал большой кнопочкой, как будто густо, пластилиново облегчился.  
Ночью Дэхён хотел спать, а не фиксировать его мочеиспускательные подвиги.  
В принципе, Ёнчжэ понимал, что у него на это есть право, но быстро спускался по лестнице все равно раздраженный – нечего ему перечить. Знай свое место, епта – а твое место в постели, на коленочках там, в душе вкусно поцеловаться, потереться.  
Вывалившись в жару, Ёнчжэ сморщился и как-то ненарочно перестал ворчать мысленным голосом – заторопился к магазинчику, который метрах в ста, в первом этаже соседнего дома. Это была радость, радость и еще раз радость, когда мелкий супермаркет там открылся... но не для Ёнчжэ. Он регулярно закупался там своей колой (чтобы бутылки поближе тащить), а сигареты там покупать жена запретила, мол, чтобы твоя вредная привычка тебе подороже обходилась, изволь пиздовать полкилометра до следующей точки.  
Ну, Ёнчжэ и без него прекрасно закупался так, что Дэ не мог ничего сделать. И вообще, как он сказал, не его это привилегия – вякать мужу.  
Вытащив из холодильника пару холодных-прехолодных бутылок, Ёнчжэ быстро за них расплатился и покинул мизерный магазинчик. Как было прошено, супруг сидел в гостиной на диване, в той же позе – подпирая щеки, глядя на пиццу, которая все остывала и остывала, остывала и остывала...  
Сюрпрайз-сюрпрайз: он реально не сожрал ничего без Ёнчжэ, и Ёнчжэ растрогался еще раз – принес стаканы под колу и потрепал его по голове, выражая одобрение силе супружьей воли. Впрочем, Дэхён руку от себя оттолкнул – не хотел гладиться, он обиделся.  
Он перешел сразу к пицце с ананасами, а Ёнчжэ к охотничьей, при этом заливаясь газировкой – он и так знал, что в него по паре кусочков от каждой влезет, все остальное неизбежно схомячит муж-Желудок.  
Подкрепившись слегка двумя кусманчиками, Дэхён стал добрый и снова захотел с мужем разговаривать.  
\- Самолет в девять, - сказал он, жуя. – Знафит, час на дорогу до аэропорта. Час там... Это семь. Час на собраться – это шесть.  
\- Бля, - ответил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Или лучше еще полчасика накинуть, - прямо блистал умом Дэхён, и Ёнчжэ не ворчал, потому что так-то он прав. – В полшестого надо встать.  
\- БЛЯ-Я-Я...  
Страсть к ранним подъемам Ёнчжэ печально известна. Дэхён сдул челку и, кусая, посмотрел на него пристально – это будет не подвиг Ёнчжэ, если он встанет хотя бы в шесть. Это будет подвиг Дэхёна, если он сумеет супруга разбудить.  
\- Давай пораньше спать ляжем, - довольно разумно предложил он.  
Ёнчжэ отзвался шипением:  
\- Хоть, сука, во сколько ты ложись... – но Дэ, скорее, на ожесточенную агрессию усмехнулся, прикрыв рот запястьем  
Приговорил полстакана колы, против которой яростно выступил недавно, выпустил газики, скромно рыгнув, и внезапно спросил:  
\- А чё ты себе айфон не купил? Какой там сейчас новейший, десятый? – Ёнчжэ уже почти наелся и смотрел... в смысле, его всегда умиляет подсматривать за кушающим супругом. Он становится таким милым. Дэхён же припомнил пижонство и павлинистость Ёнчжэ, в лицах показывая: - Вот идешь ты по улице, достаешь его из кармана... и ВСЯ УЛИЦА от зависти корчится, тысяча одно лицо на тебя ревниво оглянулось...  
Ёнчжэ отряхнул пальцы, улыбнулся. И сказал:  
\- Послушай... – Дэхён подумал, что он сейчас что-нибудь умное загонит (а он же просто опять пробовал обидно пошучивать). – Иду я по улице, - продолжил Ёнчжэ, - иду себе.  
Он насмешливо смотрел на замершего с куском в зубах Дэхёна.  
\- Потом беру тебя за руку... и они корчатся, и тысяча одно лицо мне завидует, - была у него такая особенная рожа роскошного мужчины, заставлявшая Дэхёна давиться, что он и в этот раз не преминул...  
Что до Ёнчжэ, то он перекусил... пора было подумать о других удольствиях.  
А ЧТО? Муж, Дэхён, так делает все время, у него эрекция от пищевых продуктов... а Ёнчжэ просто любопытно все-таки дознаться, чего от него хотели в торговом центре и насколько это предполагалось быть сладко, так что он наезжает дальше:  
\- Получше айфона будет: всем сразу понятно, во СКОЛЬКО ежемесячно мне обходится роскошная, как ты, жена... Все эти костюмы на заказ, самые модные рубашки, серебряные украшения...  
\- Ты, вроде, меня не содержишь, - язвительно напоминает Дэ, глядя в тарелку, а не на него. – И костюмы, - пауза, - и эти украшения... Я приобретаю на свои, собственные деньги.  
Кто же знал, что разговор о финансах заставит его так ершиться. Ёнчжэ всегда было плевать, сколько на него тратить, и это правда, что он уточняет:  
\- А рубашки? Сколько из них для тебя купил я? – иногда они ходят по торговым центрам вместе, и Ёнчжэ ничего не привлекает, кроме настоящих американских джинсов (пожалуй, это его единственная любовь в одежде), зато он ни одну сколько-нибудь необычную рубашку не пропустит, не заставив мужа ее примерить.  
А потом такой в примерочной: давай я тебе ее куплю, давай-давай. Все. Молчи, я уже купил. Так в гардеробе Дэ появились вещи, которые он никогда не думал, что появятся – например, «графская» рубашка с манжетами в складочку и таким же воротничком.  
Пидарская рубашка со стразами без рукавов, например. Например, полупрозрачная туника с горлом – все эти вещички напрасно занимали драгоценное место в его и так раздутом шкафу, он никогда их не надевал...  
Ну, то есть, почти.  
\- Нафиг тогда покупаешь? – огрызнулся Дэхён. – Я, что ли, тебя прошу?  
Ему было обидно, что муж вдруг выставляет его какой-то... шлюшенцией, будто он ему эти шмотки телом оплачивает.  
\- Перестань разоряться на меня, господин Миллионер – вот тебе профит! – он реально пытался заорать.  
Но Ёнчжэ вкрадчиво прошептал:  
\- Не могу перестать... мне слишком нравится твои рубашки с тебя снима-а-а-ать... – и Дэ пролил колу на себя.  
А вы думаете, мастерство Ёнчжэ мгновенно расстегивать пуговички захирело? Как бы не так – на каких только рубашках его ни прокачивал Ёнчжэ: там были пуговички пластмассовые и металлические, всех размеров и формы.  
Ёнчжэ мог даже завязочки: та-та-та-да! И херак – муженечек голенький.  
Так что, ну, подаренные супругом рубашки не то чтобы были на разу не надёванные. Пидарскую со стразами Дэхён разочек надел, и целых пять минут она на нем продержалась. Полупрозрачная была рекордсменом.  
\- Соски, соски, - хрипел Ёнчжэ.  
Жамкал, щипал, сосал прямо через нейлон – но, что удивительно, с пятнами своих слюней на сосочечках вообще снимать отказался...  
А ту с оброчками, в которой муж ему особенно казался невинным и производил девственное впечатление, он к херам рвал прямо на груди и наслаждался звуком распарываемого хлопка – Ёнчжэ такой Ёнчжэ.  
Бесстыжий что пиздец, но хитрый и дьявольски горячий: Дэхён вроде закончил (а, может, нет... пока в коробках чё-то еще осталось, нельзя говорить, что он закончил), и Ёнчжэ пригласил его за ручку присесть на себя, как джентльмен.  
Ему нравилось доводить Дэ до трясучки просто потому, что, раздраженный и взвинченный, тот говорит и делает не думая. Когда Ёнчжэ огорчало, что его по матушке? А вот не зажимающегося со стыда муженечка хотелось всем телом, когда он сидит на коленочках и смотрит сверху вниз, а Ёнчжэ, опустив голову на спинку дивана, снизу вверх на него.  
Немножко у него подозрение, что Дэхён организует ему пощечину за этот фальшивый разговор про жену-содержанку... но вот как-то его только больше заводит, когда ему по щекам и кусаются, а Ёнчжэ... в нем.  
\- Вернемся к тому, чего ты от меня хотел, - глядя в глаза, по-деловому говорит Ёнчжэ.  
\- Вернемся, - тихонечко соглашается Дэ. – Отчего же не вернуться... к приятному.  
Он же не дурак, и целуется как про, когда ему надо. Вот теперь это оно. Ёнчжэ обеими руками сжимает его, ощущая, что да, это оно – спешка в этом деле только вред, и Дэхён двигается средним шагом, но уверенно, как отличник. От хорошей поэзии, прочитанной вслух, на губах остается такое приятное чувство мастерства.  
Все поцелуи Дэхёна разные: с языком глубоко внутри, чмоки по контуру рта, с язычком между губ, покусывающие – но все приятные, как бывает, когда человек знает, чего ему надо. И, опять же, выдержанная скорость имеет значение.  
Любитель извращений Ёнчжэ очень ценит это чувство, когда у него в штанах закипает, но он знает, что его еще долго-долго будут мурыжить и изводить, прежде чем дадут. Но он не против.  
Ух, в путешествие надо отправляться в гармонии, оставив все свои сексуальные фантазии в постельке. Удовлетворенными.  
Пуговичкорасстегивательная магия свершается как всегда незримо, но, на самом деле, это не одних его рук дело – если присмотреться, можно всегда заметить, как «ничего не замечающий» Дэ на мгновение отводит плечи назад.  
И рубашка с него слетела на ковер.  
Ёнчжэ показывает некое непрофессиональное нетерпение, когда на его коленках целуется полуодетое тело – как хищник, он метит схватить нежность за пояс и опрокинуть под себя, но тихий голосок Дэхёна говорит ему:  
\- Сядь... – и воу-оу, что же будет с Ёнчжэ, полосатую рубашку которого расстегивают с груди длинные, красивые пальцы.  
Откидывают материал в сторону и ложатся на кожу, раздвинутые, гладят, гладят, гладят. Золотое колечко на безымянном придает зрелищу оглушительную сексуальность, ибо «мое» - это красная кнопка его желания.  
Хотя не, так кнопка, на которую Дэ положил ладонь и мнет, работает гораздо лучше.  
\- А ты стоп-слово помнишь? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ, отрываясь от губ.  
Они красные, и он зачем-то касается их языком.  
\- Не-а-а, - вредно смеется Дэхён.  
А на самом деле стоп-слово то существовало...  
Немножко более нежный поцелуй возобновляется, контроль переходит к Ёнчжэ – Дэ больше ерзает на нем, заскальзывает всей ладошкой под опушку джинсов.  
Ёнчжэ морщится – за что опять его волосикам досталось. И нет, он все равно не будет там ничего брить, не дождетесь.  
Он просто нежно предлагает:  
\- Пойдем в кровать?  
И вместо ответа ему прямо в губы внезапно:  
\- Ик!  
Так неожиданно и смешно, что Ёнчжэ выпускает любовничка, и Дэ съезжает по его телу, закрывая рот рукой из штанов:  
\- Извини, - и снова присасывается к губам.  
Ему ох как неохота бросать начатое, и он наверстывает со страшным энтузиазмом, так и этак отделывая рот супруга. А потом бац:  
\- Ик! – и чуть затылком не в лицо Ёнчжэ.  
Тот трясется, трясется его голый живот. А Дэ бесится:  
\- Это все твоя проклятая газировка!  
Да, конечно. А еще обжираться не надо.  
Воинственный Дэхён реально не сдается, залазает на полуголого мужа обратно, обнимает руками голову и упорно целуется. Засасывает, его засасывает желание... Если сосредоточиться на муже очень-очень, сильно-сильно захотеть его перед отпуском, то получится же подавить дурацкую икоту?  
А Ёнчжэ уже слегка не вовлечен. Он очень любит секс и поржать, и оба сразу не потянет. Ёнчжэ нежно кончиками пальцев пересчитывает на муже ребра и гадает, когда пальнет очередной симпатичный «ик». И вот бы из-за него они не раскололи друг другу эмаль на передних зубах.  
И в общем Ёнчжэ прав. Остановиться оно не могло:  
\- ИК! – долго сдерживаемый «ик» содрогнул тело, которое его подавляло, и Ёнчжэ нахер скатился на диван, глядя мокрыми от смеха глазами на сердитого взлохмаченного супруга.  
\- Ты... – трясся, - ты это запатентуй как лучший способ динамить. Я на тебя даже... ик!.. обидеться не могу... аха-ха...  
\- Это газировка! – обиделся Дэ. Зажал рот ладонью, но опоздал: - Ик!  
\- ИК! – передразнил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Я в душ пойду, - сделал заявление Дэ. – Оно очень быстро пройдет, вот увидишь... Ик.  
И можно будет продолжить.  
\- ИК! – передразнил Ёнчжэ. – Иди-иди. И водички попей по пути.  
Он поднялся, переоделся в футболку, но, пока Дэ не заперся в кабинке и не включил воду, все время отзывался как каждый «ик», раздававшийся по дому.  
Смешно. Ёнчжэ же говорил, что муж один на миллион комик. Он достал телефон – надо же все настроить, ему охота его с собой в поездку взять – и, достав просто так кусок остывшей пиццы, погузился в мир андроида, машинально жуя.  
Он, впрочем, даже не смог бы ответить, что жевал – ананасы с цыпленком и или охотничью. Очень скоро настраивать и синхронизировать стало нечего (а к всяким хуюлькам вроде заставок Ёнчжэ был равнодушен, его и дефолтная устраивала), и он добрался до игрульки, которую поминал консультант из магазина.  
Раньше Ёнчжэ только так резался во всякое, но потом бизнес, бредовые свидания с мужем, долгая война с ним за возвращение его расположения, вторая свадьба. Короче, Need for Speed Ёнчжэ не видел лет пять, и за это время изменилось все – сюжет, графика, машины.  
Нисколько не ослабел только ажиотаж, когда удерживаешь лидерство в гонке. Или лихо вводишь машину в дрифт на крутом повороте... Вот только за пять лет Ёнчжэ напрочь забыл, как дрифтовать, или это виртуальный «руль» виноват – он тер пальцем кружок на экране и так, и сяк, но так оказывалось слишком сильно, а сяк слишком слабо.  
В халатике белом Дэхён присел на подлокотник дивана и заглянул из-за плеча. Немножко поболел за гонщика-мужа:  
\- Давай-давай! Еще чуть-чуть... Ой. Как жалко, - больше этого болеть а лузера не получилось бы ни у кого.  
Ёнчжэ взялся за новый заезд, и Дэ подумал, что, раз ему так интересно, то он пойдет свои косметические штучки упакует.  
\- Иди, - формально разрешил Ёнчжэ, согласившись сдвинуть прием душа на попозже в пользу мужа, который там свое масечки-хуясечки, глинки-пиздюлинки укладывает в саквояж. И невнимательно ему в ванную сказал: - Модница-сковородница.  
На что рассудительно Дэхён (думавший, что его реально слушают) ответил:  
\- Я не модница... У меня плохая кожа.  
Может, впрочем, Ёнчжэ краем уха слушал, потому что отозвался:  
\- Трахаться надо чаще, - разумеется, не отрываясь от телефончика.  
А что? По понедельникам у супруга часто такая сияющая, как персик, кожа. Все потому, что много секса.  
Дэхён усмехнулся. Ёнчжэ что-то вспомнил и подначил:  
\- Ик-пук-тра-ля-ля.  
Сложив свои масечки, гелики и незаменимый ББ-крем в саквояж, Дэ вынес его в коридор, к чемодану. Потом встал в дверях гостиной повать Ёнчжэ:  
\- Иди мойся.  
Тот ответил:  
\- Ага, - все еще глядя в телефон, натирая его пальцем.  
Заезд этот-то он выиграет, блядь!  
\- МОЙСЯ ИДИ!  
\- Ага.  
Дэхён ушел в спальню, закрыл дверь, чтобы звуки и свет не мешали спать, и забрался под одеяло. Нахер все вместе с сексом – уже десять, он сам завтра не встанет.  
А если он не встанет, то, понятно, кроме него встать некому.  
Не тупой Ёнчжэ воткнул в телефон наушники и потушил свет.  
Оставленный в ванной мужем горел. 

 

Ебучая кола под утро запросилась наружу. Дэ посмотрел на часы: четыре. Потом на подушку рядом – Ёнчжэ там не было.  
Зевая и спотыкаясь, Дэхён надел халат и вышел из спальни. В окнах уже было светло. Ёнчжэ сидел на диване в наушниках, с телефончиком-лопатой. Перед ним на журнальном столике свинарник из вчерашней пиццы и обе бутылки колы пустые, выпитые.  
\- Ты чё, УЖЕ встал что ли??? – изумился Дэхён.  
Потом заметил, что свет в ванной горит, и нехорошие подозрения скопились у самой поверхности.  
Он подошел:  
\- Ёнчжэ.  
Но игроману было не до него. Трясущимися пальчиками Ёнчжэ крутил колесо – тачки дрифтовали, противные противники обгоняли на каждом повороте. Ёнчжэ бубнил:  
\- Сука-сука! НЕТ!  
Ведь он же спецом экономил нитро, чтобы использовать его на финише и от всех оторваться. Этот ебучий скот свой нитро использовал еще на старте – Ёнчжэ видел. Это НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО! Программа подсуживает «виртуальным» игрокам!  
\- Ёнчжэ!  
Только сейчас Ёнчжэ заметил ноги и халат. Вытащив наушники, он посмотрел на мужа. Сглотнул. Смиренно положил телефон на журнальный столик и пошел в спальню, на ходу раздеваясь.  
Дэ написался и пришел через минуту. Ёнчжэ смиренно потрогал его за ручку. Муж демонстративно отвернулся к стенке.  
Ну и ладно. Ёнчжэ бы еще поприставал к нему, но глаза... закрылись. 

 

Котика из Шрека помните?  
Всю сознательную супружью жизнь Ёнчжэ показывал Котика, показывал жестами «еще пять минут», и добрейший супруг давал ему немножко поспать.  
Прошло полтора часа с того момента, как Ёнчжэ отбыл спать. В окно на диво ебуче светило солнце. В его башке работал молотобоец. Быстро сделав в будящего плаксивого Котика и «еще пять» пальцами, он рванул одеяло на плечо и бухнулся обратно на постель.  
И приложился, внезапно, в нее, в матрац – подушку у него забрали зачем-то, хотя Ёнчжэ бы и не вспомнил, за что с ним так жестоко рано поутру обходится добрейший на свете муж.  
Знай наших – Ёнчжэ и без подушки прекрасно соснет.  
Раз так... Раз так Дэхён отобрал у него одеяло. Ей-богу, идя в спальню, он думал, что отлупит вредного ребенка Ёнчжэ по его голой жопе за безответственность и пренебрежение их общим благом, вещами, которые важны обоим – иначе они никакая не семья.  
Дэхён думал, что пусть только попробует не встать с первой побудки.  
Но он засмеялся, когда соображающий меньше коровы Ёнчжэ прикрыл свою жопу его подушкой. И даже так ему было холодно. И ебучий солнечный свет. Подушкой закрыли голову, а Дэ подставили острую жопку в синих трусиках.  
В этих трусиках и маечке Ёнчжэ походил на пятилетнего пацана из детсада – тощенький и такой же вредный.  
Интересно, как вчера Дэ видел его другими глазами, хотел его целовать?  
Дэхён просунул под него руки и поднял. Как можно догадаться, это дрыхнуть Ёнчжэ нисколько не помешало, наоборот, он почувствовал теплое тело и положил голову на грудь Дэ.  
Он захлопал глазами и что-то начал соображать только когда Дэхён, перенеся его через коридор из одних дверей в другие, сгрузил на холодную крышку унитаза.  
Ёнчжэ сидел на ней и пытался воткнуть в то, что происходит. Дэ смочил под краном его щетку, выдавил на нее зубной пасты и щетку всунул в пальцы мужа.  
Как будто зубных щеток никогда раньше не видел, Ёнчжэ смотрел на свою... Он уже почти воткнул.  
\- Зубы сам пошоркаешь, - наклонился к нему насмешливый Дэхён. Он уже был весь одет и красиво причесан. Видимо, он реально дал поспать сколько смог. – Или за тебя сделать?  
\- Сам, - выдавил Ёнчжэ.  
Что ж, он воткнул полностью: жизни ему сегодня не видать. Издеваться будет. Насмехаться. Травить. Пизду вчера Ёнчжэ нечаянно призвал, вот что.  
\- Кстати, - из коридора позвал Дэхён, - такси приедет через десять минут... Упс, уже через семь.  
Ёнчжэ согнулся над раковиной и остервенело зашоркал зубы щеткой.  
В коридоре Дэхён зашнуровывал белые кроссовки. Наделав прецезионные петли, он каждый бантик красиво расправил и разгнулся, счастливо потягиваясь:  
\- Как хочется поскорее сесть в самолет! Подниматься в небо и из окна смотреть, как просыпается город, энергично встречая новый день...  
По коридору в одном носке, но почему-то все еще в трусах бегал таракан-Ёнчжэ и казалось, что тараканий мозг горит от того, что он не может решить, куда ему бежать.  
А Дэ радостно воскликнул:  
\- А вот и такси! – когда на его мобильник пришла эсемеска.  
Он подхватил саквояжик и стал спускаться по лестнице. 

 

Из П-образного подъезда в лучи солнца, как кинозвезда под софиты, появился джентльмен, одетый романтично, в самый раз для путешествий: на нем были солнечные очки, бежевый легкий плащик, белая футболка и голубые укороченные джинсики. Он был изумительно красив и даже пах божественно. В руке он держал легкий саквояжик, который беззаботно погрузил в багажник машины, который водитель такси открыл для него.  
Водила изумился малому количеству багажа, но взглянул на пассажира с вопросом, мол, а чего ты стоишь? Садись давай, красавчик.  
На что Дэ извинился, махнув рукой:  
\- Сейчас, там еще... – и почти неслышно закончил: - приползет.  
Оно ползло, и, судя по олошадевающему лицу водителя, именно такое же неблагообразное, каким Дэ бросил его в квартире. Дэхён обернулся: а нет, на жопу что-то натянул.  
Ёнчжэ очень хуево соображал, поэтому забыл про лифт и ебашил чемоданище по ступенькам: хуяк-хуяк-хуяк. Хуяк – с облегчением упал чемодан с последней ступеньки. Игнорируя колеса и ручки, Ёнчжэ пиздючил чемодан по полу волоком, боясь, что такси уедет в тропики без него, с красивым мужем внутри.  
В стеклянную дверь Ёнчжэ сучару просто продавил, и, разумеется, чемоданище хуякнулся на пузо, загрохотав по плиткам у подъезда:  
\- Ебучая ты мразь! – раззозлился Ёнчжэ.  
Все таки он был очень миниатюрный для экстрабольшого кейса.  
Сделав интеллигентное лицо, Дэхён отвернулся к машине. Он не мешал водителю смотреть на себя, потом на своего мужа, на себя, потом опять на мужа...  
Водитель поспешил помочь этому... человеку с багажом, про себя молча решив, что второй – возможно, брат... запойный.  
Брюшко у него из алкоголички свисает, небрит, нечёсан, мят. Точно пьющий. Беда в семье.  
Ёнчжэ получил секундную возможность взглянуть на себя и, сделав это, поплевал в ладонь и с ухарским:  
\- А х-х-хуй! – с помощью слюней уложил челку надо лбом дыбом, ужаснув водителя еще разочек.  
Он сам не знает на какую пизду он искал носки – он реально ничего не соображал. Но раз уж нашел, то надел: из мещанских сандаликов они выставлялись и, как говорится, один пил, второй воровал.  
Ёнчжэ поскреб щетину – это ее вчера, благодяря ББ-крему, было незаметно, а сегодня-то волосня колосится. А еще он немытый и вонючий...  
Ёнчжэ подошел к Дэхёну, и, вызвав еще один микрошок у водителя, спросил:  
\- Мне в багажник лезть? К чемодану?


	35. Release case-1

Это продолжение укушенного пчелой Хима (и выброшенного за борт Бана). Продолжение первого свидания Хима с полицейскими и последующих, о которых я еше напишу (наверно). Пробуждение Ёнчжэ склеить с моментом, где он засыпает, вспоминая декабрьское приглашение матушки Дэ погостить на рождество - просто в этой главе не место гормональному буйству, вот я и пропустил "воспоминание". Тут больше как-то про хождения Ёнчжэ между спальней, кухней и туалетом - получился бы жирный тругольник, если рисовать мои выходные маршруты - экзистенциальный кризис и perception, которое вообще не зависит от размеров помещения. 

Я приготовил самую ранящую музыку на эту главу

и следующую тоже. There is my name over it. 

 

Опять и опять посапывающему (пока десятичасовое солнце преет жопку под одеяльцем) Ёнчжэ снится (то есть вспоминается) тот зимний день, рождественский день, и от напоминания о нем у бесстыжего Ёнчжэ краснеют уши и лицо заливает жаром. Он переворачивается под одеялком на живот, засунув руку под себя, и от смущения внезапно открывает глаза, рассматривая смятую зеленую простынь. Его лицо так близко, что он непонятно зачем изучает рисунок перекрещенных ниточек, из которых соткана ткань.  
На самом деле он думает. Как Дэ выгораживал его изо всех сил перед своими и в конце концов поставил ультиматум.  
Как бы Ёнчжэ ни учил себя мысленно вспоминать это дело со здравым (обычным) цинизмом, его все равно каждый раз дергает, и он фальшиво хихикает, прогоняя смущение, и бьет подушку кулаком, чтобы попышнее под легла голову.  
Он один в кроватке, и никто не мешает ему снова улечься на нее звездой (на животе) и еще соснуть. Соснуть Ёнчжэ никакие метания в душе не мешают и никогда не будут. Он что-то слышит с кухни, через закрытую дверь – вроде шаги, мужий приятный голосок (с кошаками, наверно, беседует... он любит), стук посуды – но и шум не препятствие такому мастеру дать храпачка.  
Чуток погодя, когда он уже натурально дрыхнет опять, Дэхён появляется на пороге и чешет нос, смеясь про себя. Больше утренних разговоров с кошкой и ее сыном он любит утренноего Ёнчжэ – тот спит, а потом просыпается как солнце. Будешь тысячу раз смотреть, но каждый раз рассвет какой-то другой, все равно притягивает глаз.  
Присев на коленки перед кроватью, Дэ наклоняется и целует шрамик на среднем пальце Ёнчжэ, оставшийся от какой-то дурацкой аллергии, которая недавно атаковала руки супруга:  
\- Мамонтенок... просыпайся.  
У него Ёнчжэ такой постельный герой, такой зверь в кровати. Оставленный один досыпать, он бухается в матрас, как будто это батут. Иногда он бодает подушку лбом, иногда он гоняет ее по кровати затылком, как плавает на спине. Один раз Дэхён нашел его забившегося жопой между кроватью и стеной – Ёнчжэ спал, образуя угол в девятносто градусов спиной и ногами, а под живот сгреб себе подушки. Когда Дэ разбудил его, на полном серьезе Ёнчжэ сказал, что такую позу хотело его тело и ему было удобно.  
Сегодня он так не чудил, сегодня он, думается, всего лишь бодался с подушкой, из-за чего его чёлка взбилась и улеглась на две половинки, с пробором, придав сходство с мамонтом Мэнни из детского мультика.  
Разумеется, Ёнчжэ будет игнорить будящего до последнего, так что Дэхён еще подергал пальцы:  
\- Кому говорю – просыпайся, - тряс-тряс-тряс пальчики.  
Недовольный Джэшечка густо заурчал, как звереныш. Сподобился привстать на руках, уткнулся несоображающим взглядом куда-то в середину груди Дэ. Вскоре что-то да сообразил, должно быть: широко приподнял одеяло и отъелозил жопочкой слегка к стеночке.  
Дэ сразу все понял и запрыгнул в постель. Обеими руками крепко-крепко обнял зверечка, который вполз на его коленки и устроился щечкой на его груди еще капельку посопеть – ведь один он просто вкусно дремал, а обниматься еще и уютно. И тепло. И приятно.  
Так гладят родных котов и любимых собак, сильно – не жалея прижимать ушки к голове, потому что им это нравится больше всего. Нравится и Ёнчжэ, когда его поглаживают по голове, может быть, усугубляя прическу в стиле «мамонт Мэнни» непричесанных черных волос.  
Бог его знает, почему ему так хочется ласки, что он выпрашивает:  
\- Джэшечка мандариночка, - бодая Дэ лбом в ключицу.  
Мол, или Джэшечка мандариночка, или забодаю.  
\- Джэшечка моя мандариночка, - гладит Дэхён.  
Его голос такой тихий.  
\- Джэшечка вишенка, - Ёнчжэ зевает, ничем не прикрывая рот – спасибо хоть в стену, не в него, и Дэ не видит его насквозь, не видит на том конце свет через маленькую дырочку на выходе.  
Он усмехается своим шуткам и согласен со всем:  
\- Джэ вишенка, - продолжая наглаживать и говорить тихо.  
Тихо – потому что неловко. Совсем не нежно. Даже не смешно. Не то чтобы Дэхён раньше так никогда не делал, сидя в постели с вечно капризным и сонным Ёнчжэ в руках – делал тысячу раз. Проблема в том, что он раньше не думал, что он такой. Он и сейчас старается не думать, проще ржать с Ёнчжэ и гладить его, но именно когда он отворачивается или попросту спит.  
Ему уже достаточно неловко, когда их глаза незапланированно встречаются: они натыкаются друг на друга в маленькой кухне или... или еще что-то на близком расстоянии. Дэ уверен, что оно там, легко читается по их выражению. Он уверен, что они оба никогда не говорили «люблю» смотря друг другу в глаза.  
Есть в этом что-то болезненно-откровенное, равноодинаково далекое и от ласки, и от счастья жить вместе и на весь дом ругаться из-за того, что в туалете опять воняет сигаретами.  
На полном серьезе Дэ прочитал несколько статей о Ньютоне, надеясь из них узнать, не сводило ли его с ума чувство гравитации после того, как он открыл закон притяжения. Вдруг он ощущал ее, когда ел? Ходил? Открыть что-то такое глобальное – а потом чувстовать, что «до» не то же самое, что «после»... Если бы Ньютон «закрыл» свой закон, закопав яблоко в землю, каким же трусом он был бы. Дэ, с одной стороны, не трусил – с другой не думал, что он такой, и старался просто так, неподготовленным, глазами с Ёнчжэ не встречаться.  
Вот же будет неловко, если именно это сейчас и произойдет. Дэхён опускает взгляд, но Ёнчжэ не смотрит на него, он лицом в стенку спит на его животе. Или делает вид, потому что быстро чешет нос, выставляющийся из одеяла.  
Мешая ему притворяться, Дэ наклоняется чмокнуть в черную макушку, вдыхая запах шампуня от волос: «Ты ж мое яблоко». А вслух шутит:  
\- Джэшечка – картошечка.  
Почему-то пролетает. Может, Джэ даже не заметил от мужа-едуна подкола, и ему, как в шаманских свистоплясках, важна лишь частота поглаживания по голове и интонация – а она-то не изменилась. С ней же Дэ продолжает:  
\- Джэ мой ботиночек... Кроссовочек... Сапожок.  
«Ну ты, дурак», - толкается Ёнчжэ. Смеется.  
\- Тогда вставай, - нажимает опять Дэхён.  
«Фигушки», - можно тракотовать вредное мотание головой под одеялом.  
\- Тогда возьму на ручки, - строго и грустно угрожает Дэхён. – Беру на ручки?  
В самых сложных случаях пробуждений (или отказа от них) он правда вытаскивал супруга из кровати на руках – сгружал на холодный унитаз. Иногда на диван, но диван совсем не помогал: Ёнчжэ сидел на нем как детсадовский малыш, в одной надетой колготине, с открытым ртом смотрел в окно, смотрел и грустно мигал. Покрывался мурашками (в одних трусах), источал свойственное малышам глубинное страдание и понимание жестокости мира.  
Но на ручках Ёнчжэ по-прежнему страшно не любил. Ему прямо люто не нравилось на ручках, хотя Дэ поднимал его без всякой задней мысли, пожалуй, с по-настоящему доброй, искренней лаской.  
И сейчас Ёнчжэ задергался, мешая себя брать на эти проклятые «ручки». Выходило, что менее унизительно было сдаться мужу, который в который раз ставил перед ним свое или-или:  
\- Тогда вставай?  
Выпятив нижнюю губу на полкилометра, Ёнчжэ покивал: «встаю-встаю».  
И, разумеется, даже не пошевелился, наугад попав носом в пупок Дэ под футболкой.  
\- Пошли-пошли, - опять уговаривал добренький Дэхён. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Из одеяло вылезло вопросительное лицо, подняло бровь. Но глаза заблестели заинтересованно.  
\- На кухне, - хитрил Дэ. – Сюда принести никак не смогу.  
Ёнчжэ же и взбесится, если он это в спальню притащит – муж вообще сердится, когда где попало мусорят (потому что прибираться, надо догадываться, вообще не любит).  
Казалось, Ёнчжэ взвешивал мысленно – постельку против чего-то там на кухне. Он пытался, но догдаться о содержании сюрприза никак не мог. Его посетило опасение, что простодушный муж где-нибудь со своих знаменитых помоек еще собаку привел – но он отмахнулся от него с неверием. Не совсем же Дэ ку-ку.  
\- Давай-давай, - подпихивал ко краю кровати Дэхён. – Тебе понравится.  
И всовывал в руки футболку и джинсики одеваться. С верхом Джэ кое-как справился, а вот низом пренебрег, с голыми ногами из-под футболки повесившись мужу на спину – пусть тащит. Дэ и не возражал. Он распахнул дверь, и стало видно, как из кухни в коридор крепко светит яркое солнце, в пятне которого на полу меховой шапочкой спит рыженький Счастливчик (подергивая ушами на звуки).  
И пахнет – черничным вареньем, тестом и субботой. 

В любимой кухне в раковине было навалено посуды – башня, вершинкой подпирающая носик крана. Складывается впечатление, что из-за носика она не смогла вырости выше, и парочка кастрюлек сиротливо приткнулись сбоку от мойки.  
\- Я приготовил... – чё-то вдруг смутился Дэ, пока большие (нет, ОГРОМНЫЕ) глаза Ёнчжэ пугающе медленно ползали по кухне. – Блинчики приготовил.  
\- Понятно, - ответил Ёнчжэ.  
Значит мука по всему столу – это он блендер в нее засунул. Не умеет – вот она и взлетела по стенам.  
Понятно, почему все четыре горелки индукционной плиты равномерно покрыты растительным маслом – разлил чуточек ложечек мимо.  
Ёнчжэ наступил во что-то на полу, и оказалось – творожный комочек.  
Что-то как-то... Ёнчжэ хрен знает. Сомнительный сюрприз встать в субботу утром и найти кухню в руинах. Вопросительно Ёнчжэ взглянул на мужа, и тот показал рукой на стол. На нем накрытая пластиковым колпаком глубокая тарелка.  
\- Ну... – нашелся Ёнчжэ. – Ну дай попробовать...  
Садясь за стол, он заметил горку из мелко порваного блинчика в кошачей тарелке – может, это первый, который обязан комом. Но кошкам ни блин, ни творог не понравились, кучка в кормушке казалась пренебрежительно разворошенной, но не тронутой.  
Пока бедный супруг суетился, подавал ему чай и блинчик с творожком в тарелочке, Ёнчжэ мигал и от неловкости чесал голые ноги: ему было жалко. В первую очередь себя, потому что это вообще не тот тип сюрприза, который мог бы его растрогать. Честно признаться, Ёнчжэ вообще смотрит на блинчик в своей тарелке и думает, что он несъедобный – Дэхён не умеет даже яиц сварить, чтоы они все не полопались.  
Даже если сомнительный кривенький блин, который Ёнчжэ режет ножом и вилкой, с подозрением опуская кусочек в рот, - если его можно есть, то все равно Джэ не гурман, даже не едун, и по большей части пища ему безразлична.  
Во-вторых, жалко мужа – он сам себя этим сюрпризом поставил в дурацкое положение, а Ёнчжэ, должно быть, и не подозревает, насколько у него недоумевающее, разочарованное лицо.  
\- Я пробовал, - нервно говорит Дэ, по левую руку наваливая себе из блюда под колпаком на тарелку парочку пузатых конвертиков. – Мне казалось, это съедобно.  
Он смотрит виновато – то, что может съесть он... в общем, у Джэ-то нету правила «политое кетчупом и майонезом автоматически становится теоретически съедобным».  
\- Да нет, - быстро отказывается Ёнчжэ, пальцами ловя и засовывая обратно в рот крошашиеся творожные комочки. – Это вкусно.  
Он даже улыбается, потому что это честно-честно не ложь: в самой середине блинного конвертика, в творожных недрах, какая-то сладкая бурда из раздавленной черники, и если в ней вымазать блин, то во рту становится вкусно-вкусно.  
\- Я не шучу, - улыбается Ёнчжэ, наворачивая завтрак. – Мне очень нравится.  
Мужа так жалко. Ёнчжэ обязан его поддержать, и для этого ему надо на мгновение напрячься и стать гурманом, расшевелить все свои вкусовые рецепторы, чтобы по-настоящему почувствовать, что ради этого «сюрприза» муж совершил для себя натуральный подвиг. Да боже, он встал в семь! Угадить каждый квадратный сантиметр в кухне тоже понадобилось немалое время и фиические усилия.  
Ёнчжэ улыбнулся с вилкой во рту. Потом вынул ее и положил на стол, чтобы ткнуться мужу в плечо:  
\- Спасибо, - глядя в большие шоколадные глаза Дэхёна, в которых ясно читалось, что вот именно такая реакция Ёнчжэ наконец-то сделала его счастливым. «Сюрприз» удался. – Я бы еще две штучки съел, - предположил Ёнчжэ.  
Не обессудь – больше Джэ сожрать не в состоянии, как бы тебя ни любил.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Дэхён, пряча глаза от взгляда – вот именно то, о чем он думал, когда сидел на кровати с Ёнчжэ на коленках. – Держи.  
Выложил на тарелку Ёнчжэ еще два заказанных им блинных конверта и погладил по голове.  
\- Ешь.  
Ёнчжэ ел и игриво поглядывал – Дэ вообще никуда из своей тарелки взглядом сдвинуться не мог из-за этой зрительной осады, размазывал фиолетовый творог по своей посуде молча.  
Ёнчжэ решил, что нахер волноваться из-за мелочей – засранную по самое не могу кухню он все равно мыть не станет... если и муж не справится отмыть брызги растительного масла с обоев, Джэ закажет специальную тетеньку с супержидкостью в распылителе. За полденька такие тетеньки творят чудеса. Ёнчжэ зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой, и, счастливый (какими обычно делает людей здоровый пофигизм), улегся поперек, Дэхёну на коленки.  
На него продолжающий завтракать супруг мог накрошить сверху творога, но Джэ было наплевать и на это, он все равно скоро встанет – курить охота. И чашку кофе, пожалуйста.  
\- Скоро ты научишься спать по двенадцать часов, - лежа говорил Ёнчжэ, - как я. А я снова полюблю еду и потолстею.  
Могущей накрошиться сверху еды Ёнчжэ зря опасался – Дэ ел аккуратно, засовывал вилку в рот, подстраховывая снизу ладошкой. Она ему пригодилась еще прикрыться, когда он засмеялся: в длину в общем-то у него «средненький» муж улегся так, что стал походить на лягушку бледной расцветки с длинными ножколапками – Ёнчжэ не глядя нашарил ими пустую табуретку и подогнал ее себе, чтобы вытянуть их.  
Знаете, лучше не стало. Лучше было бы, если бы он оделся, а то бесстыжее впечатление никуда не делось – Джэ так и валялся на чужих ногах наплевательски, сложив руки на груди, закрыв глаза, и футболка уже достаточно задралась, приоткрыв белые трусы с бугорком, когда Дэ еще сильнее оттянул ее вверх, положив руку на голый живот.  
Пузёнка там от блинчиков действительно нарисовалась, и Дэхён ласково ее пожамкал, прежде чем отмахнуться:  
\- Да вряд ли на тех фотографиях ты толстый... Скорее, пухленький и щекастый.  
Десять лет назад, в свои двадцать, Джэ (как Дэхён понял из снимков) был смешливым, похожим на плюшечку, которую хотелось ущипнуть, парнишкой с мелированными по-молодежному волосами. У него сложилось впечатление, что в тридцать Ёнчжэ не столько исхудал и заострился телом, сколько угловатым и вредным стал его характер.  
Настоящий Ёнчжэ на ногах открыл глаза:  
\- Так я тебе и не показывал фотки, на которых я настоящий бомбовоз.  
Видите: неуязвим для насмешек. Ёнчжэ говорит, что гордился собой, когда был жирным – а почему он должен был себя не любить из-за сала на боках? Не, затравить Ёнчжэ и обидеть словами невозможно – десятилетний жизненный опыт на страже.  
Жуя, Дэ отстраненно думает, что к нему Ёнчжэ как-то не так агрессивно (только шутит по всякому, иногда до слез), жалеет. А с чужими вообще легко любую гадость в лицо скажет. Еще и посмеется.  
\- Бомбовоз, - повторил Дэ и отстал от пупочка, расправив футболочку на муже до бедер, какой длины она и должны быть.  
Зря. Ёнчжэ с его ног резко встал. Брезгливо протер себе на плите самый маленький кружочек горелки полотенцем (его не глядя вышвырнул в раковину потом), поставил на огонь воды в своем черпачке для кофеварения, говоря:  
\- Я ж еще увижу утренние блинчики?  
\- Хорошо, - тихо кивнул Дэхён.  
Почему-то уши начали розоветь.  
Ёнчжэ еще раз посмотрел на гору посуды в раковине. Но так и не сказал. Ни разу не сказал. Поцеловал супруга в темечко:  
\- Молодец, - и пошел одеваться.  
Так-то он еще и зубы не чистил. Из постели прямо за стол – реально мужьи привычки приобретает. В зеркале Ёнчжэ придирчиво рассматривал свое красивое, но помятое лицо, а потом произнес с иронией:  
\- Бомбовоз, - и занялся все-таки зубами, но почему-то не прекращая думать о съеденных блинчиках с творогом и черникой.  
Как будто он скушал три порции тепла и заботы – может, поэтому Дэ виснет на нем, когда Ёнчжэ готовит, а потом ест чуть ли не с рук. Просто поглощает любовь в форме калорий. Ёнчжэ раньше не пробовал, но ему удивительно понравилось, и пеночка зубной пасты обтекала по фарфоровой раковине, а он зациклился: блинчики, муж приготовил ему блинчики.  
Дэ полчаса вытаскивал его из кровати с удивительным терпением и нежностью, а после кормил своей готовкой.  
\- Твоя вода уже давно кипит! – позвал из кухни муж, стукающий грязной посудой.  
\- Ну так брось в нее кофе! – выглянул в коридор Ёнчжэ. Он держал в руках коричневое полотенце, которым секунду назад вытирал умытое лицо, и мог бы не заметить, но заметил ее: лужу давленой черники, стекающей по дверце кухонного шкафчика. Ёнчжэ выдержал последнее испытание своего раздражительного характера, крикнув: - Накормил мужа – молодец! Наварил мужу кофе – муж тебя мвуа-мвуа-мвуа!  
Он смешно переступал ножками из дверей, как готовящийся напасть велоцераптор, держащий недоручонками коричневое полотенчико на груди. Дэхён усмехнулся – что же, муж знает, как его мотивировать.  
В былые дни его очень ругали за неумение бросить в кипяток ложку молотого кофейного порошка, а потом уследить за шапкой, и теперь Дэ очень осторожно опускал кофе в воду. Зря, конечно – так он только вымочил специальную кофейную ложку Ёнчжэ. На его взгляд, он положил недостаточно (Ёнчжэ за некрепкий напиток ему еще дополнительно пропишет), так что пришлось лезть в кофейную банку подчерпнуть еще. А специальная кофейная ложка Ёнчжэ – мокрая. Дэ специальной ложкой слазил в специальную берегущуюся в сухости банку и насырил там. Он торопливо глянул в сторону ванной, быстренько закрутил банку крышкой и упрятал ее на место.  
С лицом как ни в чем не бывало встретил Ёнчжэ, который обнимался с ним, пока Дэхён наливал кофе в чашечку, а потом ушел курить к окну. Морщась от вони, Дэ поглядвал на него, как он сидит на подоконнике, болтая ножками, укоризненно – мол, ты на той неделе говорил, что на этой начинаешь бросать.  
Бессовестный Ёнчжэ давал любые обещания насчет своего курения легче легкого. Он сидел на подоконнике, махал ножками в джинсовых шортиках, сыпал в пепельницу пепел и улыбался – Дэ вообще никак, никаким образом, ни мытьем, ни катаньем не мог заставить его прекратить.  
Это был дэхёновский глубочайший просчёт: он сказал, что любил бы Ёнчжэ даже если тот был бы «бомбовозом». А насчёт сигарет вообще легко чувствовалось, что это такая мелочь, которая Дэ вечно бесит, но по сравнению с его нежностью к муженечку с множеством вредных привычек – вообще фигня.  
Будь по другому, Ёнчжэ бы так весело не выпендривался, что, допив кофе и затушив сигарету, спрыгивал с подоконника и шел прямо к моющему посуду перед мойкой Дэ, обвиваясь руками вокруг его тела, и с мощнейшим сигаретным запахом изо рта сообщая ему под ухо:  
\- Я тебя так люблю.  
\- Что? – удивился Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ сам растаял, пришел из-за спины пообниматься?  
Вдруг Дэ захотелось. Он бросил посуду и выключил воду, повернувшись. Наспех вытер об себя руки, чтобы положить их на плечи Ёнчжэ, который и сам догадался – встал перед ним, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами. Чуточку наклонил голову, выпятив подбородок.  
Целовать должны были.  
Хороший супруг всегда знает, какой поцелуй требуется к моменту, вот и Дэ не спутал, поцеловав Ёнчжэ приятно, медленно, и так нежно, что показалось, что это было довольно скромно. Хотя заложено было в движения губ гораздо больше, и в других обстоятельствах, скорее всего, показалось бы намного, намного призывнее. В том, как Дэхён одной рукой прижал мужа к себе, а вторую согнул в локте, прикрывая его голову, лаская волосы – в этом было много сексуального, как и в ответе Ёнчжэ, приникшего всем собой к нему.  
Страх храбрых людей мучителен именно тем, что не дает больше ни на чем сосредоточиться. Он как бы зовет испытать себя, пока в конце концов то, что пугало, не становится ежесекундным соблазном все-таки взять и попробовать.  
\- Ёнчжэ? – позвал Дэхён.  
Тон его голоса был настолько странный, что Ёнчжэ мгновенно открыл глаза. Дэ подумал, что они у него невероятно красивые, и не оттого ли, что все в супруге, хорошее и плохое, ему известно, а он все равно обожает Ёнчжэ. Несмотря на. Или поэтому.  
Дэ стоял и смотрел в глаза чужой галактике, которая ему настолько интересна, что в своей он сходит с ума.  
Закат солнца в морозный день, когда оно садится в горы, погружаясь в оранжевый тухнущий свет. Он обманчиво кажется теплым, но на самом деле от холода трескаются губы. Тот закат выгорел в ночь, полную звезд – на севере они острые, смотришь и кажется, что порезался о льдинку. Тот день, наверное, так и останется самым красивым зрительным воспоминанием Дэ. Когда он сидел перед огнем с горячей миской еды в руках, ему было немножко грустно и немножко страшно. Над потолком домика, в котором ночевали ученые, такое тяжелое ночное небо. Через него на кучку людей в снегах смотрит четырнадцатимиллиарднолетняя вселенная.  
Вот так. Не всегда и не во всем Дэхён понимал красоту, не всегда чувствовал ее. Но с Ёнчжэ таких моментов глубокого понимания стало больше – по сути, живя с мужем, он же каждый день занимался физкультурой, тренировал свое чувство восприятия. Понятно, что хоть немножко он научился любить, благодарить (просто, за все, что есть) и радоваться.  
Дэхён стоял и смотрел в глаза причине всего на свете. Он так испугался, когда испугался Ёнчжэ – движения его пальца рядом со своим глазом. Нет-нет – Дэ извинялся, мысленно прося доверять ему. Он никогда не сделает больно, просто пусть Ёнчжэ...  
Ёнчжэ улыбнулся странностям мужа, но сделал, как от него хотели – пару раз закрыл и открыл глаза, касаясь ресницами дрожащего от боязни навредить указательного пальца Дэхёна. Щекотка ресничками почему-то сделала мужа счастливым: он заглянул в глаза в последний раз и, как можно дольше не отрывая взгляд, вкусно, умело поцеловал Ёнчжэ в губы, придерживая его за подбородок.  
\- Это хулиганство! - пожаловался Ёнчжэ на быстрый конец.  
Дэ растянул неискренне извиняющуюся улыбку, показав зубы, и вернулся к посуде. В следующий раз, глядя галактике в глаза, он что-нибудь в нее еще и крикнет. Шокирующее признание.  
Не много-то Ёнчжэ понял из этого эпизода. Но что-то уловил точно – мятежная душа от радости понесла его дурить, дурить, дурить и безобразничать. Вот Дэ-то был не в курсе, куда подул ветер перемен в его муже, а то он бы не только удивленно оглянулся (от мыться посуды) на учесавшего почти бегом в спальню супруга, но и добавил бы свое мудрое обзывательство: «Тринадцатилетний».  
А Ёнчжэ нашарил телефончик где-то на середине постели, под одеялком – у него все время так... Плюс одна вещь, которую Дэхёну приходится делать – вытаскивать из-под себя и из-под мужа по ночам то, что он приносит с собой в кровать: айфон, очки, книжку. Взяв телефон, Ёнчжэ ушел с ним в ванную... наверно, хотел писать, но что-то пошло не так. Уставившись в экран, он уселся на закрытом унитазе и быстро тыкал пальчиками в сенсор.  
Хмурился: вообще-то, он это уже пару недель планирует, и почему еще не сделал – то это из жадности. Хотя нет, еще по-другому: за полгода ему удалось скопить хорошую сумму, и он намерен ее потратить, вот только как – еще не решил. У Ёнчжэ все настолько неплохо, что он мечется: деньги можно спустить на новую машину, но его и старая вроде как устраивает (помните кожаную куртку и по какой причине Ёнчжэ все-таки приобрел новую, с овчиной?). Деньги можно потратить, подарив мужу на десять дней двухэтажный домик на берегу океана, на фотку которого Ёнчжэ смотрит со своего мобильника – вот только... им хорошо и так? Потом Дэхён вовсе не в восторге, когда на него тратят большие суммы, и может найти в этом что-то обидное. В-третьих, Ёнчжэ продемонстрирует определенное своейство своей к мужу любви, если спустит на отпуск эту очень большую сумму.  
Безрассудность.  
Качаясь на унитазе, Ёнчжэ думает, что что-то подсказывает ему этого не делать – он уже на сайте бронирования. А потом он по-другому думает: что лучшие вещи в его жизни случались, когда он вообще не думал головой. Просто хотел – поэтому и поцеловал Дэ тогда на парковке, под спрятанными камерами хитрого режиссера Вана. В награду за жуткую трагикомедию получил от офицера Юно информацию о части и целый месяц, наверно, верил тому, что Юно ему сказал – типа, когда бывший муж захочет, он тебе сам скажет (в том числе хочет ли вернуться). А потом Ёнчжэ нажрался, проспался и сел за руль часа в три утра. И оказалось, что Дэ он именно в то время оказался очень-очень нужен, чтобы суметь выжить в казарме и, цитата, «не повеситься в сортире». «Повеситься» - Ёнчжэ до сих пор передергивает это вспоминать.  
В общем, Ёнчжэ не большого ума, хотя о нем многие думают наоборот, что он чуть ли не вундеркинд.  
\- Ты забыл открыть унитаз, - зашутил муж, бог ситуативного юмора, истиный гений, принеся к Ёнчжэ в ванную ковшик с остатками кофе и много еще чем плавающим в жиже из разряда того, что лучше не лить в раковину, если не хочешь потом разбирать и промывать вонючее колено канализации под ней. – Пусти вылью, если ты им не пользуешься.  
Он все лыбился и заглядывал из-под руки, пытаясь высмотреть, часом не накакал ли Ёнчжэ в самом деле на себя, сидя на закрытом унитазе – ну, что с гения взять. Ёнчжэ даже не сердился, просто не показывал ему экран мобильника с фотографией двухэтажного домика из бетона и стекла, как башенка, стоящего в одиночестве на берегу, роскошно вдали от соседей-близнецов.  
А, была не была. Хорошо не жили, нечего и начинать. Ёнчжэ выбрал между свободными датами середины июля и конца августа июль. Жмякнул кнопочку – и вуаля, с его кредитки списалась пиздецкая сумма в пять тысяч баксов. Мгновенно.  
Скрывая нервный, но довольный смешок о-о-очень щедрого человека, он пошел обратно на кухню к мужу, который только-только отмыл вершину башенки из засохших тарелок. Он сел на подоконник, где любил сидеть, и, кусая ноготь, стал смотреть, как Дэхён работает.  
В окно дуло. Только пару минут спустя Дэ сообразил, что не так – Ёнчжэ просто так там не сидит, а дымом не пахнет. Он оглянулся, и супруг, оказалось, пялился на него, но с таким слегка охреневшим лицом.  
«Чего?» - взглядом, кивком спрсил Дэ.  
\- Ничего, - Ёнчжэ потряс головой.  
Ну нельзя же домик на берегу преподносить, когда он миски моет, и вода во все стороны хлещет.  
\- Джэ... – спиной к нему брызгал в стену пеной с губки Дэхён. – Я знаю ВСЕ полторы сотни выражений твоего лица. И если ты сейчас же не скажешь...  
Он с мудростью мужниной хотел загнать про то, что по лицу понял, что с Ёнчжэ что-то невероятное случилось (как выигрыш в лотерею), но тот оборвал:  
\- Иди сюда, - вложив в красные от воды, мокрые дэхёновские пальцы свой айфончик.  
Просто потому, что Дэ – да, прав. На лице Ёнчжэ просто написано, что ему до того хочется рассказать о своем подарке, что под жопкой пригорает.  
\- Оу, - удивился Дэхён домику. – Что это?  
\- Наш десятидневный отпуск, - ответил Ёнчжэ, яростно щелкая зажигалкой, которая у него от нервов гасла.  
\- Чего? – выкатил глазищи Дэ. – Серьезно??? – до него явно не доходило. ОСОБНЯК из стекла на берегу океана – это ОХРЕНЕТЬ сколько стоит. И... просто охренеть. Наверное, о таком мечтал каждый в самом невразумительном и безнадежном сне. – Блин... Блин, Ёнчжэ... – Дэ тупил. – Это... невероятно, - осознание, наконец, произошло, и он набросился на мужа с ажитированными объятиями: - Офигеть! Ёнчжэ!  
Он радостно пытался поскакать вокруг супруга, стискивая его руками. Ёнчжэ делал недовольное лицо, отодвигал пальцы с сигаретой, чтобы никого не обжечь, но в глубине себя был довольный, как муркающий котяра – эта радость, эти пляски... На них стоило спустить все эти деньги.  
Бросив сигарету дымить в пепельницу, Ёнчжэ сжал Дэ руками и положил подбородок на его плечо, сказав в комичной серьезностью:  
\- Потому что у меня самый лучший муж, - Дэхён смущенно фыркнул и расплатился за похвалу поцелуйчиком через плечо в губы.  
Но его больше занимало гуглить про место, в котором Джэ снял этот коттедж. Из-за плеча Ёнчжэ, держа его руками за пояс, смотрел, как Дэ рассматривает карту, потом фоточки, потом ставит на карту виртуального человечка и изучает геосьемку: пальмы, дорога вдоль берега, потом пустынный и солнечный рай тропической глуши, в который человечек не идет, потому что это уж слишком. Потом – думает Ёнчжэ – коттеджи это приватная территория.  
В этом и есть та прелесть, которая соблазнила Ёнчжэ – роскошь одиночества. На деревянной веранде домика можно валяться в кресле голыми и слушать шум волн. Заглядывать к соседям за забор не принято – хоть сексом занимайся, если тихо. Строго запрещено беспокоить окружающие домики, но это довольно сложно, учитывая расстояние между ними.  
Если есть рай на земле, то он как-то очень похоже выглядит на этот пляжный поселочек современных домиков.  
Начитавшийся Дэхён еще раз повернулся и еще раз выразил благодарность в губы. Потом ему стало интересно про даты, и он в телефоне Ёнчжэ полез шариться в емейлах, которыми скинули билеты и все прочие подтверждения регистраций и бронирований.  
И вот тогда его лицо стало чуточку растерянным.  
\- Но почему... с семнадцатого по двадцать седьмое июля, Ёнчжэ? – выражение было как у малыша, таким расстроенным, когда он беспомощно держал айфон в руках, показывая электронную выписку.  
\- А... что такого? – ласково предположил Ёнчжэ.  
Уголки пухленьких губ Дэ опустились:  
\- Двадцатого же моя конференция...  
Как с малышом, Ёнчжэ не сдавался. Приподнял брови, а-ля «я весь внимание»:  
\- Какая конференция?  
\- Я же говорил, - упрекнул Дэхён. – Я читаю важный доклад...  
\- По своим микробам? – усмехнулся Ёнчжэ, бережно расчесав мужьи густые волосы в обратном направлении, так что они завесили ему все лицо. – Неужели это так важно? Откажись от нее – и все? – предположил он возможное решение.  
Но Дэ только сильнее расстроился. Положил телефон на подоконник, нервно вернул свои волосы в нормальное состояние и воскликнул обиженно:  
\- Да! Это важно!  
Не того типа человек был Ёнчжэ, чтобы легко признаваться, что он налажал – он стоял перед мужем такой спокойный, с лицом «я не ебу, что это за конференция... в первый раз про нее слышу», когда Дэхён еще сильнее упрекнул:  
\- Я говорил тебе, как этот доклад важен! – по-другому быть не могло.  
Дэ смотрел на мужа и понимал, что по-другому никак не могло быть. Да он Ёнчжэ все уши прожужжал от радости, это точно!  
Вынув руку из кармана джинсовых шорт, Ёнчжэ спокойно заметил:  
\- Прочитаешь свой доклад в другой раз – ничего страшного, - нарочно лениво почесав затылок.  
Он уже хотел покинуть кухню. Нельзя было дать Дэ разораться – говорил он про эту свою конференцию или нет, по-прежнему Ёнчжэ в душу не ебет. Ему кажется, что нет. Но в любом случае, Ёнчжэ только что сделал им обоим офигенный подарок, так что пусть пожертвует мелочами...  
\- Нет, - внезапно строго остановил Дэхён. Не дал ему просто сбежать. – Не «ничего страшного».  
Медленно он понимал, что Ёнчжэ все равно не извинится перед ним, наоборот, попытается его выставить истеричным скандалистом. Медленно пять тысяч баксов Ёнчжэ, о которых он минуту назад горевал, как о своих, стали стремительно обесцениваться.  
Дэхён смотрел прямо на супруга и внушительно говорил – если уж он ничего не понял из прошлых пятидесяти раз, когда Дэ рассказывал ему о важном в своей жизни событии:  
\- Послушай, Ёнчжэ. Когда я не без твоей посильной помощи на два года оказался в армии, - на этих словах Ёнчжэ громко, зло фыркнул, - может, ты не знал... У меня было имя в научных кругах, и после армии оно оказалось... СТЕРТО, - Дэ экспрассивно взмахнул рукой, горизонтально, просто показывая – как. – Если тебя устраивает всю жизнь продавать вино и иметь с этого хорошие деньги, то у меня была карьера – и она из-за этих двух лет ВСЕ, ЗАКОНЧИЛАСЬ.  
Ёнчжэ пожевал губами. Потом сказал:  
\- Твои завышенные карьерные ожидания – это что, мои проблемы? – он услышал то, что услышал.  
Одно обвинение, одно сравнение с дерьмом, которому нужна только богатая жизнь.  
\- Нет, не твои, - отвернулся Дэхён. Может, он понял, что перегнул. Может, его взбесило, что Ёнчжэ ни капельки не понял, как ему сложно, только нашел новый повод обидеться. – Со своей карьерой я как-нибудь без тебя разберусь... Кстати, этот доклад мне нужен именно для этого – это мой шанс сделать так, чтобы обо мне снова заговорили.  
Как будто ждал продолжения, Ёнчжэ стоял перед ним, и Дэхён, немножко сменив тон, скорее, извиняющимся образом закончил:  
\- Нет, я не поеду с тобой, - слегка помотав головой.  
Выбор есть выбор. Он не дается легко.  
\- Прекрасно, - зло выцедил Ёнчжэ.  
Вот у него было такое ощущение, что он к любови всей своей жизни приперся с тысячей и одной розой, встал на колени – а перед ним захлопнули двери. Нахер его. За дверь. Пошел вон, нувориш – тысячей роз нас не купишь.  
Вот только Дэ пораженно обернулся:  
\- А НА ЧТО ТЫ ОБИЖАЕШЬСЯ? – ей-богу, он не понимал. Хлопал глазами. – Знаешь, в чем проблема? – нападал еще и еще. – Дело в том, что ты мог бы меня хоть иногда слушать! Все просто – ты делаешь, что хочешь. Не то что ты не знаешь, чего хочу я – нет, тебе плевать. Ты мог бы хотя бы иногда... хотя бы из интереса спросить – но тебе плевать. Ты просто делаешь то, что хочешь ТЫ.  
Господи, это всамделишная правда, такая, что Дэ от нее больно. Помните, Ёнчжэ пытался подкупить офицера Юно, и Дэхён потом жаловался, что почувствовал себя безмозглой сковородкой, у которое ненужное (но и неспрошенное) молчаливое мнение. Так вот ничегошеньки не изменилось.  
\- Это я тебя все время спрашиваю, - продолжал Дэхён, - нравится тебе или нет, что ты планируешь делать, вписываюсь ли я в твои планы. А тебе насрать с высокой мачты. Ты просто берешь и заставляешь.  
Живем по расписанию Ёнчжэ, встаем, когда встает он. Секс и тот только там и тогда, когда хочется Ёнчжэ – а Дэхён все равно же подомнется. Даже сигареты эти проклятые.  
Вряд ли от правдивости обвинений, но у Ёнчжэ сильно припекло. Он всю жизнь думал, что первое качество настоящего мужика – умение принимать решения за себя и за того, кого он любит. Только смелые люди решаются на подарки, какой сегодня сделал он – и только такие внезапные, от всего сердца подарки запоминаются до самой смерти.  
Ёнчжэ насмешливо показал рукой на стену:  
\- Да, знаешь, я тебя тоже вроде не просил засирать мою кухню до потолка, чтобы показать мне, как ты «пытался» готовить.  
А вот это было мелочно. Это было грубо и подло, так что Ёнчжэ поспешил поскорее обобщить на знаменатель, который его реально беспокоил:  
\- Окей, я и не знал, что я, оказывается, такой козел... У меня только один вопрос, - он потому стоял перед Дэхёном такой охуевше-наглый, что его уже очень сильно задело – у него внутри дрожало от негодования, и оно делало его голос еще более неприятным, четким: - Я ведь был козлом, когда ты согласился здесь жить, правда? Я же не скрывал, правда?  
Сваятая правда. Никем другим, лучше чем он есть, Ёнчжэ никогда не притворялся. Это ли не делает правдивым его следующее предположение:  
\- Когда ты козла гладишь, - он показал сначала на себя, потом за стену, - там, в кровати... о чем ты думаешь? Как меня исправить, чтобы я ВООБЩЕ НИЧЕГО БЕЗ ТЕБЯ НЕ МОГ?  
Бинго. Слегка неочевидно, но Ёнчжэ все, что хотел, сказал. То, что он имел в виду тогда, на вокзале. Он думал, что Дэхён знает, насколько Ёнчжэ от него зависит. Он думал, что Дэ в курсе, кто тот один единственный человек, которому Ёнчжэ заглядывает в рот и ждет – все время ждет от него чего-нибудь: похвалы, одобрения, ласки. Все те разы, когда Ёнчжэ ревел из-за него – Дэ же должен был понять, почему. Почему сегодня Ёнчжэ вообще без мыслей потратил в одно мгновение свои полугодовые сбережения на него. Чон Дэхён – этакая ахиллесова пята беспутного, бесстыжего хулигана Ёнчжэ. Много раз Ёнчжэ думал, что муж может управлять им, как захочет – вот только Чон слишком недалекий и в каком-то смысле святоша, чтобы просто сообразить, какая власть у него в руках.  
Во-вторых, обвинения супруга в диком, самодовольном эгоизме резанули по Ёнчжэ тысячей серебристых ножичков: логичный, как его все называли, он задумался, что (раз Дэхён так от него страдает) как же супруг, в самом деле, так нежно умудряется гладить его по голове? Противно, наверно, когда человек бесит – а ты на коленках держи его, шепчи в ухо ласково.  
«Лицемер» - это-то и слышал в свой адрес Дэхён от стоящего напротив мужа.  
Он сжимал кулаки, а Ёнчжэ мстительно радовался: что-то в больших, коричневых, теплых глазах Дэхёна натянулось и лопнуло, когда он назвал его ежедневную искреннюю нежность к Джэ «лицемерной».  
Лицемерной.  
«Козёл, правда? - смотрел Ёнчжэ. – А... ты у нас кто?»  
Ублюдок, блядь, конченый.  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - яростно перебил возможное продолжение Ёнчжэ, унизив заодно немые шевеления губ онемевшего супруга.  
И стремительно вышел из кухни, не различая света. Он все еще был уверен, что Дэ отлично знает, что он кислород, гравитация и электромагнитное поле, заставляющее электрон двигаться.  
Хотя Дэхён, когда он вышел, только схватился за голову, произнеся простое и точное:  
\- Абсурд.  
От нечего больше делать он включил снова воду, взялся за терелки. «Засрать здесь все до потолка», - повторял в голове голос Ёнчжэ. «На моей кухне».  
До черта обидно. Так еще не ссорились никогда.  
Дэхён посмотрел на часы – почти двенадцать. Кажется, впереди мерзкие выходные.  
Он думал про то, как же им после такого извиниться друг перед другом? Когда Дэ даже и не знает, как подойти к нему – ему просто не хочется. Если честно, Ёнчжэ видеть не хочется.  
И все-таки как в старые добрые времена от мужьего гнева сердце в нем уходит в пятки. Он тихо крадется к косяку...  
Ёнчжэ ведь не взбешен, правда? Переодевшийся в джинсы, он обращается к кошке, которая сидит в прихожей под зеркальцем, на его барсетке с ключами:  
\- Тильда, отдай, - приподнимает кошку и пересаживает на десять сантиметров правее.  
Нет, неправда. Ёнчжэ просто любит кошку, как и Дэ, и, как Дэ, не может ее обидеть, просто выдернув бумажник из-под нее, спящей.  
Если бы Ёнчжэ не был в ярости, он не ушел бы, хлопнув дверью.  
Просто Дэ теперь немножко хуже кошки – она тварь бессловесная. А Дэхён, когда говорил, то его голова, надо думать, работала.  
Наверно, через целый час закончив мыть тарелки и протирать кухню от потеков и брызг голубой черники, Дэхён выглядел спокойным. Может даже быть, что спокойным он и был – монотонный труд на то и монотонный.  
Но настроение у него было так себе, когда он вытирал полотенцем руки.


	36. Release case-2

 

Дизмо, а я нашел аргумент на ту фразу "они достойны уважения". Вот он: 27,777,405 views. Что-то мне подсказывает, что хотя бы половина из этого числа - pain release cases. Товарищ Ли дожен собой гордиться - это уже не поп бойз-бенд, это молитва. 

 

Наверное в своей старой, прошлой жизни Дэ был тем еще социофобом, и у него остались некоторые привычки вроде: сидеть с кружкой и смотреть в окно. Смысл был не в наблюдении за улицей, по которой после дождя с оглушительным шорохом ездили машины, а в том, что притаившись в мельтешащем внешнем мире, можно было наглухо уйти в себя. Подменить реальный мир на мир в своей голове, спокойный, уравновешенный, математически-идеальный мир Чона Дэхёна.  
Сбежать. Спрятаться.  
Под влиянием Ёнчжэ-экстраверта даже характер слегка изменился в лучшую сторону – иногда Дэ просто нравилось, когда на него обращают внимание, и это вообще не нервировало. Опять же, научил Ёнчжэ. Муж вбил в него уверенность в себе, в своей красоте, чувстве юмора, в том, что его хотят (встеречаться, болтать, любить и дружить) просто потому, что Чон Дэхён – такой классный.  
Даже в парничковом, безопасном мире в своей голове (месте, где на эмоциональные потрясения наложено вето) никуда было не деться от мыслей о Ёнчжэ, и получалось, что уйти-то в себя у Дэ получилось... и с весом угрызений, вины и страха, которые он за собой втащил в свой стерильный мирок – получилось еще и уйти на дно.  
Он уже такой большой мальчик, но когда его взгляд скользит по подоконнику и натыкается на брошенную заваленную окурками пепельницу, а в окно после бурного, короткого ливня снова светит солнце – в нем ощущение, что все как в детстве: случилось страшное, плохое. Ему нужна помощь кого-то взрослого, чтобы все исправить.  
Ох, господи, Чон уже такой большой мальчик – он встает вытряхнуть окурки в мусорное ведро и садится обратно на табуретку у окна, радуясь тому, что кошка – та никогда его не оставит. Прибежала, чтобы приунывший хозяин взял ее на руки и, поглаживая, излечил под ее мурканье свои печали.  
Кошка лезет потыкаться в лицо – наверно, удивлена, что хозяин с ней не разговаривает. Она привыкла к голосу Дэ и даже иногда отвечает ему, мявкает или трясет хвостом.  
Дэхёновская внезапная немота объясняется просто: разговаривает его внутренний голос. Мощно, громко – оправдывается. Эти, блядь, деньги даже не его. Зачем он из-за пяти штук баксов, принадлежащих Ёнчжэ, с ним же и поругался? У любой проблемы есть нормальное решение, без криков. Всегда есть выход, нужна только голова на плечах: ну потратил бы он два дня из этих десяти, чтобы слетать на конференцию. Ёнчжэ бы без него в домике накидался, как свинья – мужу только понравилось бы, что никто не шипит в спину «алкаш-ш-ш».  
В конце концов, в серьезных фирмах все обычно можно решить прямым звонком нужному человеку: Ёнчжэ мог бы позвонить, чтобы его бронь сдвинули на август (там же есть свободное место), а билеты на самолет – да хер с ними.  
Это же просто деньги. Дэ мог вести себя как положено человеку с докторской степенью, а не вот это. Единственное обвинение, которое Ёнчжэ заслужил – это то, что он действительно почти никогда не спрашивает мнения Дэхёна прежде чем что-то сделать.  
Но хорошо. Дэ просто бы отстать: вот Ёнчжэ сделал глупость, и она обошлась ему в кучу бабла. Такой жмотенок в следующий раз подумал бы, прежде чем снова так сделать. Дэ мог бы просто сложить ручки и устраниться, и получилось бы лучше.  
Ну и последнее: если тебе хочется, чтобы человек исправился, надо говорить ему об этом так, чтобы он понял, а не обиделся. А Дэ все сделал неправильно.  
От дождя совсем как-то. Перепады погоды – с ливня на яркое солнышко – напоминают Дэхёну о своем визгливом голосе. Он не понимает, что Ёнчжэ находит в курении. Нет, он не... Просто сигаретные пачки везде валяются по дому, как и зажигалки – вот он и прикурил одну. Просто так.  
Делать больше реально нечего, и он идет в душ. Рассматривает там, как шампунь с перламутровым отливом стекает по его красивым рукам, на гноящуюся царапину на коленке. Вода падает сверху монотонно теплая. Дэ взрослый, взрослый мальчик.  
После душа приятное ощущение чистоты. Мобильник лежит на столе темным кирпичом, и Дэ его разблокирует, и вот чувство разочарования от пустого экрана перед самим собой скрыть довольно сложно. Чтобы никто не догадался, на заставке фотография скрещенных рук, с швейцарскими часами на запястье левой – они из металла, водонепроницаемые, с компасом. 

 

Свои часы, пальцы замочком Ёнчжэ рассматривает пустым вглядом, сидя на скамейке, как бомж. Его тачка на штрафстоянке и, может, слава богу, потому что он уже откушал. Не, он не пьяный, просто...  
Кольцо на пальце привлекает его внимание, и он его снимает и кладет в карман куртки – так по-взрослому. Да-да, он в курсе.  
Кто бы что ни думал про него, он знает, что часто ведет себя как обиженный ребенок, и он бы это исправил – если бы только мог. Он кусает ноготь, прекрасно понимая, что домой не сунется, звонить не будет и вообще хрен знает, как теперь быть.  
Вот просить прощения его совсем не научили – он лучше повесится, чем пойдет к мужу извиняться. Ребеночек в нем еще и вопит благим матом: да в чем он извиняться-то должен? Это его нахер послали с его «подарком».  
И ладно бы это – Ёнчжэ уже тоже только усмехается, когда думает об этих спущенных вникуда деньгах.  
На самом деле где-то между дэхёновским «ты плохой» и опять всплывшей «армией» он начал бояться, что Дэ его... вдруг он больше не любит? Живет с Ёнчжэ потому, что у Ёнчжэ живут его любимые кошки, да и вообще Дэ когда-то говорил: спасибо, что не дал мне сдохнуть от простуды в одиночестве – это для него важно.  
Секс тоже, знаете, вообще-то надобность. Ёнчжэ подумал, что, может, муж на самом деле хитрый, расчетливый человек: гладит его по утрам по голове, в височек целует – чтобы Ёнчжэ не догадался, что его больше не любят.  
Обхватив руками голову, поставиви локти на колени, Ёнчжэ рассмеялся – что-то вот это уже бред он выдал. Или нет? Дэ такого ему выговорил, что уж точно верно – не любит. Ёнчжэ мнительный. Разве тому, кого любят, говорят: засунь свои подарки себе в жопу и пиздуй – потому что ты вообще козёл.  
Всегда им был.  
Глагол «не любит» приносит пронзительную боль. Легче по яйцам – там сразу «сука-а-а-а», ответочку по яйцам тому, кто это сделал, и делается немножко легче. Конечно, Дэ вот имено что «сука-а-а-а», вот только хрен что Ёнчжэ ему в ответ может сделать. Ёнчжэ ему сказал про «лицемера» и все остальное из желания сделать так же больно, как было ему, а вот что сделал Дэхён?  
Заткнулся. Замолчал. Потому что ему все равно, он не любит – Ёнчжэ сколько угодно может валяться по земле и выть «сука-а-а-а-а», все равно он ничего Дэ не сможет сделать. Когда человеку все равно, он недосягаем.  
А, в общем, похуй. Ёнчжэ же его тоже не любит – щас нахуярится, и все будет заебись. Не надо делать проблему из того, где ее нет: Ёнчжэ всегда было на всех насрать.  
А Дэ его обидел, обижал нарочно. Ёнчжэ обижен, и это перед ним должны извиняться.  
После бурного летнего ливня на улицу высыпали, как будто у них ментальная связь у всех, собаководы. Дожидаясь, когда товарищ Енгук созволит поднять трубку, Ёнчжэ все сидел на скамейке и изучал гуляющих в неизвестном ему жилом комплексе (забрелось сюда случайно) собак и их хозяев на поводках. Смотрел, пока рядом с ним на лавку не присел мальчик, у которого в левой ручке была мороженка (ее он облизывал), а в правой карабин поводка с собачкой на нем. Собачка была слишком мелкая, чтобы семилетнего ребенка стащить с места, а у парня мороженка текла, и он облизывал пальцы, наклонял – и текло еще сильнее.  
\- Пацан, - посмотрев с минуту, позвал Ёнчжэ. – У тебя шнурок развязан.  
Мальчишка, действительно, махая ножкой, возил шнурком в луже, пока его собачка описывала и так мокрый от дождя кустик, и больше ее вымочило каплями, чем она на растение отлила.  
Маленький человек взглянул на свой кросовочек, потом на мороженку, потом на поводок, потом на Ёнчжэ – ничего из того, что он держал в руках, выпустить было нельзя: собачка, хоть и мелкая, но так и рвется удрать вдаль по мокрой траве. А мороженка течет.  
\- Дай завяжу, - сжалился Ёнчжэ и присел перед мальчонкой на асфальт.  
Тот ничего не говорил, но ногой болтать перестал. И на том спасибо, что не испинал Ёнчжэ кроссовочком.  
Он был такой маленький, странный и некрасивенький, что вызывал в Ёнчжэ смешанные чувства: пацан, видимо, настороженно отнесся к незнакомому дядьке, но по его мордашке видно, что он любит гримасничать.  
\- Что это? – спросил Ёнчжэ, показав ему на грудь.  
Когда пацан опустил голову посмотреть, Ёнчжэ дернул его за носик – и заржал. Мальчонка тоже понял, на что повелся – и заулыбался, показывая дырку между передними зубами. И вот именно когда он кривлякался, нехорошенькая маленькая моська становилась чудесной. Смотрел бы и смотрел.  
Всю жизнь Ёнчжэ утверждал, что терпеть не может детей, но, может быть, все было наоборот, и дело в том, какой ребенок перед ним – те из них, которые посообразительнее, находили Ёнчжэ интересным и радостно играли с ним, потому что и в обществе взрослых-то Ёнчжэ вел себя как ребенок. А вот среди детей это ему очень помогало сблизиться.  
Зачем-то Ёнчжэ прижал мальчика к себе, обнимая маленькое тело – как педофил ебаный. Ему очень хотелось кого-то хоть минуточку сильно-сильно любить, и почему бы не понравившегося незнакомого мальчонку. У него такие маленькие ручки и такая беззубая улыбочка, что сердце в груди сжимается от боли.  
\- Дяденька, - шепотом сказал мальчик, - ты пьяный. Мама мне запрещает с пьяными разговаривать.  
Осторожно (видимо, Ёнчжэ ему все-таки понравился) он выбрался из обнимающих рук и, виновато оглядываясь, убежал со своей собачкой.  
Ёнчжэ сел обратно на лавку. Небо как-то за пять минут скурвилось, подул ветер, стало темно.  
\- Да блядь, - поприветствовал Ёнчжэ надвигающийся ливень.  
И пацан был прав. Если честно, Ёнчжэ пьянее, чем прилично быть в пять вечера. 

 

\- Давно квасишь? – спросил Енгук, присаживаясь и протягивая пиво в бутылке.  
Везде было сыро после многочисленных ливней, и он принес с собой газетку подложить под попу – дядя Енгук уже слишком старый, чтобы мочить и морозить себе простату камнями набережной.  
\- Где-то с обеда, - подумав, ответил Ёнчжэ.  
Открывая бутылку, он поранил крышкой палец, и теперь старался рассмотреть в тусклом фонарном свете ранение.  
\- А денег одолжишь? – внезапно спросил Енгук, отпивая из перевернутой бутылки. Он зрил в горизонт, на речную поблескивающую гладь. – А чо? Я из-за тебя с Химчаном поссорился? Из-за тебя.  
\- Я-то тут при чем, - буркнул Ёнчжэ.  
\- И то верно, - согласился Енгук. – Ну тогда займи «ни при чем».  
Он шутил. Слишком врослый и спокойный человек Енгук, чтобы следовать чужим плохим примерам. Не из-за того, что Ёнчжэ ему пожаловался, что в пух и прах рассорился с мужем, выясняя, кто виноват, Енгук ходил за Химом по комнатам по пятам и представлял: вот он в кресле, совершенно обнаженный, раздвинув ноги.  
Вот вместе с тем, другим, перед огромным зеркалом, и тот гладит его голое тело. Или Хим в одном ошейнике перед ним.  
Не, Енгук до безумия никого не ревновал – у него же есть мозги в черепушке, он понимает, что у Химчана есть свобода любить того, кого ему хочется любить, а не по принуждению. Господи, да он только рад будет, если с тем человеком Хим решит свои огромные проблемы, которые боится отнести к сексологу.  
\- Я спросил у Химчана, нравится ли ему заниматься сексом с парнем, с которым он встречается, - поделился Енгук.  
\- Я не знал, что ты настолько пизданутый, - признал Ёнчжэ.  
Енгук ответил похехекиванием, думая, что Хим, наверно, поревел как дурочка без него.  
А Енгук что, он просто спросил. Химчан мог бы ответить, что встечается с ним не для секса. А если все-таки да, то Енгук может сделать так, чтобы человеку, которого он любит, было комфортно – если Хим сам никак не может с ним порвать.  
Енгук рацонален, он не стал бы собой мучить. Он и так уже должен Химчану два года, что тот делает вид, что его терпит – вот только хоть убей Енгук не понимает, зачем он продолжает.  
Хим очень сложный человек, но всему же должен быть предел. Простыми словами: Енгука задолбало. Одиннадцать ноль-ноль – ложимся спать, потому что «завтра на работу». Если в одиннадцать ноль пять Енгуку хочется продолжать гладить химчановский локоть на своей груди, то нет, «завтра на работу». Енгуку, блядь, тоже на работу, и там на него будут смотреть тридцать подростков-девочек, пока он вгоняет им туфту про серебряный век в поэзии.  
Блядь, Енгук вгоняет эту туфту гораздо качественнее, и тридцать недоженских лиц всю пару смотрят на него с вниманием – если прошлой ночью он налакался, а потом трахался с мужем до тех утра, бесстыже вылизав у него везде и давая сосать себя. Похмельная рожа только, но лучше с ней, чем индифферентным прийти в класс.  
А Химчан в день встречается максимум с пятью людьми, и один из них – Чунхон, но почему-то у него строжайший режим. Хотя понятно – без режима столько бездумных человекочасов не наработаешь.  
Вот у кого как, у Енгука точно есть правило двадцать-восемьдесят. Без искры в душе дети его не слушают. А что Хим на самом деле такой, он раньше не догадывался. Может, это он сам виноват, что за красивым, почти идеальным лицом старался не замечать, какой Химчан неумолимый на самом деле, гипержелезный, гипернегнущийся, гиперглухой.  
И вроде бы уже не мальчик засматриваться только на лицо. А все равно выходит какая-то глупая драма: чем больше Енгуку «нельзя», чем больше это «невовремя» - тем сильнее ему хочется Химчана любить. В короткий полуторачасовой интервал между ужином и душем –жадно, боясь не успеть в выделенное в расписании время.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на видео, - спрашивал Енгук, - и понимал, что человек ужасно некрасивый? А потом он бы начинал петь – и тебе становилось все равно? Ты бы, наоборот, слушая его музыку, со стыдом думал, что это самый прекрасный на свете человек?  
Ёнчжэ искоса посматривал на экран мобильника, на котором Енгук включил что-то ютубное и положил между ними, заставив слушать и сидящих рядом в темноте, может, вызывая негодование.  
Если Ёнчжэ и понимал, с помощью какого рода умозаключений Енгук пришел к этому видео, то не чувствовал – он относительно глух к музыке. Проще литература. Он сидел на камнях, качался, обняв колени, и думал, какого черта вообще сидит здесь с Енгуком – они, если откровенно, абсолютно разные с ним люди. 

 

\- Мы ночуем в тваей ква-аартире? – Ёнчжэ еле расплел язык.  
\- Неа, - ответил Енгук. – У меня там парень.  
Такие «от тебя-то я не ожидал» Ёнчжэ выкатил на него глаза, что Енгук быстро поправился:  
\- Парень-квартиросьемщик.  
\- Бляха, - ответил Ёнчжэ.  
Солидные мужики сидели в пивнушке на набережной, пили, курили и ели. В месте такого рода хреново убирают со стола, и ты сидишь весь в осалившихся тарелках и крошишь пеплом в недоеденное. Но, с другой стороны, никакие бабы не отвлекают от чистомужских топиков – вспомнили Доктора Кто, вспомнили даже Торчвуд. Вспомнили, кто выграл прошлое Евро и чемпионат мира. Вспомнили, что Пол ван Дайк – уже старье. Вспомнили, что седьмую винду уже не видели пять лет. Вспомнили, какие сами старые, и чокались рюмочками с чайного цвета жидкостью со смехом – если честно, Ёнчжэ понимал и сам, что уже не так молод, чтобы хоть бы хны выпить бутылку.  
О муже говорить Ёнчжэ отказывался, порешив на том, что Дэхён ему не нужен – негоже так человека делать центром мира. Если он считает нужным попросить прощения, то пускай и просит.  
Если бы билеты на самолет и подтверждение регистрации в коттеджном отеле были бумажными – он бы их давно порвал.  
\- Срать хочу, - оповестил Ёнчжэ Енгука, шатко поднимаясь из-за стола. – Бля-я...  
Он очень натурально перед Баном схватился за кишки, но зарезало и заболело немножко в другом месте. Добежав до туалета, он перевернулся над унитазом и долго, больно выблевывал в него куски съеденного бургера и едкий, перемешавшийся с желудочным соком виски.  
Глаза налились слезами от того, как он блевал.  
Почему, почему, блядь, почему-у-у...  
Вернувшийся Ёнчжэ предложил:  
\- Закажем спагетти? Пока кухня не закрылась?  
Зато Енгук бросил читать меню, спросил:  
\- Тебя чё, вырвало?  
\- Нет, - отказался Ёнчжэ.  
И жахнул еще рюмочку.  
\- Тебя вырвало, - подтвердил свои догадки Енгук.  
Они уже так нахуярились, что Ёнчжэ не мог пить, если его желудок не прочистил себя принудительно.  
Но Ёнчжэ торопился восстановить уровень опянения, оприходуя бутылку – впрочем, он за нее и платил, так что Енгук не возражал.  
И все же Ёнчжэ – из того типа людей, которые самовредительствуют, когда им плохо. А Ёнчжэ плохо: он уже звал спрыгнуть с берега в реку.  
А чо? Лето же. А говно не тонет.  
Спасая карманы Ёнчжэ от воров, собирая деньги, которыми тот швырялся, Енгук дотащил его до своей квартиры. Чё там он разбирался с парнем-съемщиком, Ёнчжэ уже не слышал – может, предложил снизить плату в этом месяце в обмен на:  
\- Мы просто тихо поспим...  
Ёнчжэ чувствовал, когда его укрывали колючим одеялом, когда он пристроился, впущенный в квартиру, на полу. Обнял подушку, вместо того, чтобы спать на ней – представлял в одной футболке и трусах длинного, приятного мужа.  
Дэ-Дэ-Дэ. В грудь будто воткнули осиновый кол и ме-е-едленно поворачивали, чтобы все-все, каждый оттенок обреченности почувствовать.  
Енгук сделал вид, что не заметил полустон-полувсхлип с полу. 

 

В воскресенье Дэ позвонил Химчану, чтобы окольными путями узнать, что происходит с Ёнчжэ.  
\- Я не знаю, где он, - сказал в трубку Хим.  
У него своих проблем было до жопы, поэтому опять его голос прозвучал как обозленный вместо уставшего для слушавшего Дэ – тот решил, что Ёнчжэ уже пожаловался своим друзьям на него, и они встали на сторону мужа, не на его.  
Извинившись, Дэхён повесил трубку. 

 

Енгук говорил:  
\- Я хз, зачем ты лезешь... Ты же с деньгами из дома ушел.  
Ёнчжэ отвечал:  
\- Да я тебе займу, не ссы, - подставляя плечо под мешок с луком.  
Постоялец, Ханбин, поднялся в шесть и ушел в горы, выгнав их, так что парочка брошенных мужей-алконавтов забрела на продуктовый рынок и промышляла торгом физической силы за гроши. Ёнчжэ не стал бы этим заниматься, но луковые мешки напомнили ему студенческие годы, и они с Енгуком ржали, таская продукты на горбу – дибилическая синергия, когда один предложил в шутку, а второй внезапно согласился.  
Хреново пришлось с рассыпавшимяся из грузовика мелкими осьминожками. Ёнчжэ вообще хуй знает, зачем он принялся помогать хозяину (голыми руками) отрывать животных от пола рынка и шлепать обратно в баки, в которых собранная каша мерзко шевелилась щупальцами.  
Вонь морепродуктов, которая пристала к их одежде, вовсе не стоила копеек, которыми отблагодарил их расстроенный хозяин лодки – ну, тот чел встал в два не для того, чтобы его улов бухнулся на гранитные грязные плитки рынка.  
Все равно Ёнчжэ было весело: пропивать заработанное физическим трудом гораздо приятнее, и он сидел в баре крафтового пива, поражаясь тому, как нормально к ним относился парень-официант, вовсе не нюхая их воняющую рыбой одежду.  
Вот бы всегда так – неважно, кем ты кажешься, чтобы с тобой обращались на «кто ты».  
В баре показывали футбол, и Ёнчжэ с Енгуком досмотрели до двух, многократно превысив заработанный на рынке бюджет за счет фондов ёнчжэвой безлимитной кредитки.  
Если честно, Ёнчжэ давно так классно не проводил время – пиная мяч в незивестном дворе в такой же, как вчера день: то ли солнце, то ли вот-вот опять польет.  
\- Где мы будем ночевать сегодня? - отдавая пас, спрашивал Ёнчжэ.  
\- Не знаю, где ты будешь ночевать... – отказывался Енгук, - но мне-то где-то ночевать надо. Мне на работу зазвтра.  
\- А мне нет? – спросил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Ты же хочешь – и не ходишь, - завидовал Енгук. – А у меня завтра сочинение по Мацуо Басё. Хотя... его можно и не давать.  
\- Ты прекрасен! – с того конца футбольного поля крикнул Ёнчжэ.  
Вот чего они подружились – оба распиздяи, только один стихийный, второй логику использует, чтобы соскочить: «Мацуо Басё – это не так важно и близко на временной оси, как, например, Ремарк. Вот Ремарка стыдно не читать».  
\- А Босё не стыдно? – спрашивал Ёнчжэ.  
С парочку секунд Енгук посмотрел на него, потом отказался:  
\- Никогда больше не произноси его фамилию так.  
\- Да мне похуй, - заявил Ёнчжэ, - я завтра хочу – и не пойду на работу совсем.  
\- Женись на мне, пожалуйста? – с другого конца поля попросил басовитый голос Енгука. 

 

Шароебиться весь день по городу, писая в общественных туалетах, только там, где ты заплатил за еду или за выпивку, оказалось очень утомительно. Не иметь крыши над головой на ночь – капец как страшно.  
Ёнчжэ улегся Енгуку на ноги и... будь что будет: куда-то дальше идти он не в силах. Его снова подташнивает. У него чувство, что он весь день так легко убегал только затем, чтобы под ночь оно догнало его с удесятеренной силой.  
\- Ханбин нас больше не пустит, - сверху говорил Енгук, поглаживая черные волосы лежащего на себе Ёнчжэ на макушке. – Он парень вредный.  
Осторожность прикосновений ничего не вызывала в лежащем Ёнчжэ – это был просто кто-то другой вместо единственного, кого он хотел.  
\- Я заплачу за мотель, - согласился Ёнчжэ.  
Он старался, но вообще-вообще ничего не чувстовал к Енгуку.  
\- Ага, - сказал Бан.  
Сфотографировав макушку Ёнчжэ, он украдкой отправил сообщение.  
\- Ты вообще мириться собирашься? – спросил Енгук.  
\- Нет, - решительно ответил Ёнчжэ. – Мне вообще не в чем каяться.  
\- Вот ка-а-ак... – задумчиво протянул Енгук. – А я бы с радостью. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне, в чем я виноват.  
Ёнчжэ стало стыдно – и не этого ли Бан добивался. С его точки зрения, Ёнчжэ совсем зажрался, и ему бы пиздюлей, потому что за километр Чон Дэхён, его муж, источает любовные эманации, от которых аж тошно. Енгук думает, что у риддла с именем «Химчан» должно быть такое же простое решение, вот только почему он до сих пор его не видит? 

 

Дэхён со страхом ответил на вызов, потому что:  
\- Тебе все еще интересно, где твой муж? – спросил Химчан.  
Сказав «да», через пятнадцать минут Дэ оказался в роскошном черном мерседесе, стараясь не вякать ничего Химчану за рулем – он его побаивался. Чем меньше суровый в своем дорогом костюме Хим произносил слов (самых необходимых), тем страшнее становился.  
Медленно покидая теплый салон машины, Дэхён ревниво пронаблюдал картину, как Енгук осторожно сгружает со своих коленок голову спящего Ёнчжэ на скамейку.  
Он только немножко отвлекается на то, как Енгук занимает его место в мерседесе, повинуясь огненным взглядам обозленных химчановских глаз, как какая-то собака, и кивает в ответ на:  
\- На такси? – это был даже не вопрос.  
Химчан рявкнул уточнить, есть ли на его пути еще какие-то препятствия, прежде чем от черкнёт шинами на асфальте и исчезнет из этой позорной ситуации.  
Думая, что как же хорошо, что Енгук его не бросил (Дэ не спросил, откуда Химчан узнал, куда подъехать забирать тела), Дэхён в своем весеннем пальто присаживается на скамеечку, перекладывая голову Ёнчжэ себе на коленки, страраясь не разбудить.  
Он в середине телефонного разговора с оператором, когда вредный Ёнчжэ сползает с него, отталкивая его руки своими, устраиваясь головой на голой деревяшке. Дожидаясь машины, Дэ так и сидит, как сирота, на краешке скамьи, поглядывая на мужа, который демонстративно отвернулся к деревянной спинке.  
Что же. Если Дэхёну показывать, что он виноват – он в двадцать раз сильнее начинает это чувствовать, вечно ведомый. И все равно... наверно он слишком не молод, чтобы забыть слова «ты – лицемер», и в глубине души он уверенно чувствует, что тоже прав.  
Такси появляется очень быстро, и Дэ как бы помогает супругу добрести до желтой двери, пока тот отталкивает.  
\- Что ты этим хочешь показать? – стоя у него за спиной, незаметно для водителя спршивает Дэ.  
Если б Ёнчжэ знал. Он утыкается лбом в стекло глубокого салона, от стыда притворяясь пьянее, чем он есть. Почему ему нравится корчить из себя обиженного, чтобы извинялся Дэхён? Но он продолжает.  
Когда машина уже долго едет и Ёнчжэ давно успешно притворяется вхламину, не двигаясь на своей половине сиденья, Дэ протягивает руку, касаясь его волос – почти невесомо, пальцами, раскрывая их в направлении тыльной сторон ладони.  
Ёнчжэ больно сглатывает.  
Он уже не выкобенивается, когда его ведут за пояс к П-образному подъезду, потом в лифте с быстрой остановкой на втором этаже. Вот только дальше он не знает, что делать – сполз спиной под зеркало, и даже пошевелиться боится в этой квартире, где в воздухе обида той дикой ссоры чувствуется таким упреком через запах всего домашнего.  
Дэхён вешает свое пальто на плечики, потом присаживается рядом:  
\- Почему от тебя так сильно пахнет... рыбой? – он это еще в такси почуял.  
\- Это не рыба, - в пол отрицает Ёнчжэ. Потом поднимает голову: - И отстань от меня, пожалуйста...  
Через мгновение Дэхён осторожно толкает:  
\- Я... я отстану. Я только помогу тебе помыться? – раздевая Ёнчжэ от куртки. – Я не буду тебя трогать, хорошо? Тебе нужно в душ, ты так сильно пахнешь.  
Помогая снимать футболку, он так сильно пахнет своим телом, своими волосами прямо Ёнчжэ под нос, что это болезненно. Это какая-то детская игра, в которой Ёнчжэ водят за нос: заводя в ванную, оголяя, осторожно помогая встать под душ...  
\- Вот так, - говорит Дэ. – Я тебя подержу.  
Уже ему и самому кажется, что Ёнчжэ еле стоит своими ногами – но тот не пьян на самом деле, от усталости (а она стала огромной из-за этого «мытья от рыбного запаха») таскать это все в себе второй день его шатает так, будто он вдрызг.  
Так что он хватается а пояс Дэ, когда вода начинает бежать сверху.  
Муж какой-то бред тихо проговаривает, разнимая выпачканными в шампуне пальцами черные волосы, и Ёнчжэ лежит подбородком на его плече, боясь, что его заставят подняться.  
Дэхён всегда был лучше него, добрее. В тысячу раз.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - Дэ прижимает к себе мокрую макушку, по черным волосам между пальцев стекает вода. – Не плачь.  
Отзываясь на его голос, Ёнчжэ сильнее хватается за него руками, сильнее его грудная клетка ходит от вдохов, которые он пытается еще в себе задушить. В душе хорошо только то, что под водой не видно ручьев, которые вытекают из его глаз на плечо Дэ, в котором он спрятался лицом.  
Он упрямо молчит, следуя за вытершим и одевшим его Дэ в кровать. Пару дней после Ёнчжэ вообще не подает голоса и только неловко спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь пойти спать или еще посмотрим фильм? 

 

Прижавшись спиной к стене, Енгук следит за быстро раздевающимся и разувающимся Химчаном. В огромной квартире где-то только в одном месте горит свет, и он от своей стены говорит мужу в спину:  
\- Дай мне месяц. Я смогу выгнать парня из своей квартиры только через месяц... А потом разведусь с тобой.


	37. True blue movies

 

is there deeper than his eyes universe?

 

Ёнчжэ покусывал длинный, который надо бы давно состричь, ноготь на безымянном – прятать улыбку от мнительного спутника жизни стало привычкой. Улыбаться продолжали его глаза, и когда он за руку заставил Дэ шлепнуться жопочкой на разворошенную постель, тот вертел головой и следил за ним взглядом широко раскрытых недоумевающих своих.   
Он же у Ёнчжэ дурачоночек – спустя годы Дэхён все так же выпучивает глаза от изумления и хлопает ресницами. Когда ему не хочется, а заставляют – борется за свои ручки и выдергивает, но абсолютно бесполезно. Дэ спорит – и от этого никакого толку.   
\- Я... – заикается он, - я не буду смотреть порно... с тобой.   
Закончивший подключать новенький телефончик к плазменному телевизору Ёнчжэ разворачивается с бровью домиком:  
\- Там только девочки, - у него та самая бесстыжая морда, то самое озорное настроение, что глупенькие попытки местного «гения» соскочить и отморозиться смотрятся жальче обычного.   
\- Какая разница? - говорит он с закрытыми глазами. – Все равно не хочу.   
Сразу всплывают два десяточка девичьих цветочков, что ему доводилось видеть тоже на экране... или еще где-то. Дэ правда не надо курчавых бутончиков сейчас, но Ёнчжэ тянет его за руку и пока он, глупышка, закрыл глаза, целует – уговаривает, выбивает правильный ответ, выклянчивает согласие...  
Такой, как Дэ, все равно же промямлит «Да». Такому, как Ёнчжэ – просто чуть попозже.   
Хотя это неожиданно, и от Ёнчжэ в особенности (у него с самого начала к «на ручках» образовался один негатив, и он не любил ни когда его трогают, ни сам не брал), он затягивает сидящего слева на одеяле супруга себе на коленки. Дэхён наивно, нерешительно улыбается – с коленочек Джэ он немножко возвышается над ним, и когда складывает пальцы кулачком, чтобы погладить бледненькую щечку не загорающего даже в тропиках мужа, Ёнчжэ неожиданно поворачивает голову и целует кулачок.   
Дэ уверен, что как-то по одним прикосновениям (левая рука страхует на поясе – не упади с коленочек), по микромимике Джэ, и особенно во многом по его суперживым черным глазам... Дэ чувствует, что его любят. Вдох-выдох, у старичка-Ёнчжэ будут «морщинки-смешинки». Вдох-выдох – в мрак его глаз можно падать и падать, как в глупой анимации про космос, здесь и там задевая конечностями золотистые искорки счастья.   
Но это не точно.   
Дурачок Дэхён, сидя чуть выше на коленочках, прижимается к доброму Джэшечке, как малыш, обнимает его голову локтями, роется пальчиками в черных волосах, когда на ушко серьезно соглашается:  
\- Ладно, давай посмотрим... Только... только если мне совсем не понравится – выключи, ладно?   
В локтях Ёнчжэ душно, и он скрипит зубами: сука, бля, нахуй, падла, мразь ебучая. Пизда бля. Не может он терпеть – ему аж до слез, подгорает.   
Быстренько свалив испугавшегося супруга с коленок спиной на кровать, Ёнчжэ нагибается над и сурово спрашивает:  
\- Тебя в школе обижали? – Дэ мучительно сглатывает, потом мотает головой – с такими учеными и богатыми родителями, как у него, со студента Чона Дэхёна сдували пылинки. Ёнчжэ, кажется, об этом должен был знать. Или нет, потому что он продолжает: - А в университете? Они же уговаривали тебя пойти с ними... занимались там с тобой нехорошими вещами?   
\- Ёнчжэ, ты чё? – с головой на матрасе, опрокинутый, удивляется Дэхён.   
\- Ничего, - Ёнчжэ бросает его за лапку нежно держать и задним ходом сползает с кровати.   
Думает: совершенно ничего, просто ты – доверчивый, наивный, простецкий лох. Как хорошо, что Ёнчжэ муженечка любит и даже если садит на коленочки, чтобы дурачка обмануть, если смотрит особенным золотистым взглядом, жульничая с чувствами идиотика – то он ведь не затем, чтобы Дэ обидеть, им просто обоим хорошо будет. Умственно притупленного крошечку-Дэхёнчика никто не смеет обидеть!   
И все же Ёнчжэ злится, что они не встретились еще в университете. Агрессивно скыркая кольцами шторок по гардине, он из-за плеча косится на офигевающего с его скачков настроения Дэ, сидящего на диване и такими же невероятно огромными глазами следящего за ним. А что если был тип, который лопоухого Дэ обвел вокруг пальца, чтобы с ним переспать? Ёнчжэ-то ведь еще не было, чтобы защитить!  
Шторка омерзительно срежещет металлом по металлу.   
У Ёнчжэ поднимается давление от того, как он бесится, и он, наверное, дай боже «последователен» - он думает, что, встреть будущего мужа еще в универе, обдурил бы его на раз-два, чтобы только затащить Дэ в кровать. Его бы бульдозер не остановил. Ёнчжэ головой чугун бы пробыл, чтобы с Дэ переспать. А в любом универе всегда есть такие охломоны, как Ёнчжэ...  
\- Прибой... – мечтательно произносит глупец на кровати, привставая на коленки, чтобы выглянуть и подставиться в окно, которое Джэ только что распахнул – из него дует. Дует морем и ночью.   
\- Наслаждайся, - косится на него Ёнчжэ, бросая на подоконник пульт, которым выключил кондиционер. – Только недолго.   
В спальне домика слишком холодно – кондиционер работал на максимум. Ёнчжэ с мужем, великим любителем всего прекрасного, думали, что по ночам будут засыпать под шум волн. Просыпаться от звуков прибоя. Куда там – Ёнчжэ никогда не подозревал, что вся субэкваториальная Азия, между Индийским и Тихим океанами, шуму бегущей воды предпочитает шум работающего кондиционера. Это тут в некотором смысле дополнительный стандарт жизни – система сушки и охлаждения воздуха, работающая на весь дом. Плюс автономные осушители воздуха в каждой комнате – ему сказали, в тропической влажности без них никуда.   
Вместо белого пульта от кондера, Ёнчжэ подбирает черный от телевизора и идет бухнуться на кровать. Его все еще не отпустило, и он сначала требует от муженечка, чтобы улегся смирно на спинке (а Ёнчжэ на правом бочке возле него), потом только запускает «видео».   
\- Слава богу, - тихо говорит Дэ, задирая глаза на Ёнчжэ (он ниже, ему неудобно), - никакой дебильной музычки... И дебильных этих разговоров.   
Все, что Дэхён из своего опыта посещения взрослых сайтов знает – это то, что актрис с резиновыми стонами не взяли бы в театральный. Может, только на вокальное отделение.   
\- Это нормальное кино, - не глядя в экран кивает Ёнчжэ (а он же у нас большой знаток). Это кинцо с «девочками» он уже видел, ему интересннее глаз не спускать с Дэхёна.  
Смущенный вниманием, Дэ лезет обняться и прижимается щечкой к груди Джэ – так он не покраснеет до самых ушей. Может быть. Под его ухом сердечко Ёнчжэ делает тук-тук, тук-тук, пока сам Джэ ласково и медленно кончиками пальцев расчесывает супругу волосы.  
Наверно, ситуация выглядит немножко по-идиотски.   
Когда «картина» только началась, Дэ подумал, что сюжет избитый и тупой: офисное порно, леди-сексотка заходит к начальнице-стерве, и та показывает, что значит доминировать в жизни и вообще... Дэ удивился, когда «начальница» сняла заколку-краб – её длинные волосы развились и распустились – и они просто начали целоваться, используя офисное кресло, стол и пространство между ними.   
«Любовниц» не смущали морщины на одрябших шеях и первые признаки целюлита на бедрах. «Сексотка» расстегнула на начальнице строгую блузочку, под ней показался старомодный бюстгальтер вороночками – поролона в чашках не было. Впрочем, Дэхён подозревал, что не каждый пуш-ап сравнится в цене с этим старьем из черного атласа.  
Немолодые лесбиянки и трусики предпочитали такие же странные, немодные, и украшения – их было немного: черные бусы начальницы с какой-то подвеской и ручейки тонких серебряных цепочек на соблазнительнице (или ревнивой брошенной подруге). Но Дэ нравилось, как старшая леди-босс постоянно откидывает свои длинные волосы – и бусинки появляются в кадре забавно часто.   
Почему-то Ёнчжэ молчал, хотя мог бы уже миллион своих бесстыжих комментариев присунуть. Целуя мужа в головку, по волосикам, Ёнчжэ зачем-то молчал, как рыба.   
А Дэхён гадал, сколько им лет. То, что они, видимо, немки, только запутывало его... Сорок? Плюс чужая культура, в которой не принято блюрить ни соски, ни... Он на секундочку сжался и боднул Джэ в диафрагму – окей, снятый лифчик он легко перетерпит, а вот после трусов как начет жаловаться Ёнчжэ...  
Грудь старшей оказалась именно такой, как показывал тканевый лифчик – острая вороночка – и вторая барышня, в черной сорочке и черных чулках, жестко мяла груди пальцами. Над ними на покрывающейся первыми мощинками шее висели бусы из черных тяжелых капель. Длинные волосы, натуральный блонд (ага, Дэ не часто видел – этот естественный тусклый оттенок повядшей травы ничего общего не имеет с эффектом мелирования, но кажется... опять странно интригующим?) снова и снова непослушно соскальзывали с голой спины, чтобы свеситься из-за плеч.   
А потом, разделив голодный взгляд и прерывистое дыхание, они сошлись в жадном, жарком, жестком поцелуе. Он не был первым, но до Дэхёна только сейчас доперло, что не был первым и интенсивный взгляд. Тетки смотрели друг на друга «хочу» - и допотопный лифчик становился блядски сексуальным, несвежая грудь с непослушными волосами - радостной. Целлюлит на ягодицах туда же.   
\- По-моему... – прошептал Дэ, задирая голову назад, чтобы увидеть Джэ, - они это, настоящие...  
\- Лесбиянки? – усмехнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Ему хоть кто. Этот человек, просмотревший столько порева, имел право ставить под сомнение все, что предлагал жанр кино для взрослых.   
\- Да нет же, - заволновался Да. – Пара.   
\- Я не знаю, родной, - Ёнчжэ наклонился и поцеловал в лобик, над бровью. И это было как-то... странно? Давно ли он Дэхёна называл «родным».   
Несмотря на обещание всеми правдами и неправдами откреститься от порнушки, когда дело дойдет до кудрявых писечек (ну вот не нравилось ему), Дэ большими глзами впился в экран телевизора, когда вторая задрала на шефине узкую юбочку и уверенно пробралась под нее. Из-за стола ничего совершенно не было видно, но любой дурак понял бы, что сейчас делает пальчик – несмотря на этот какой-то миражный «целлюлит» на бедрах, леди-босс была худа, ее европейски белые лопатки выгнулись в обратную сторону, когда она простонала, и голова вместе с полотном натурального блонда просто отпала назад.   
Почему-то во рту Дэхёна образовалось слишком много слюней сразу. Старомодные трусики с широкой латкой сорокалетней блондинки были растянуты между бедер, и она продолжала болезненно стонать с каждым резким движением пальца своей подруги. Подумав «Омо! Там же такой длинный красный ноготь... Как они это делают, в конце концов?», скромничка Дэхён боязливо прижался ушком к груди мужа.   
Под цветастой гавайской рубашкой Ёнчжэ его сердечко сбилось: туктуктук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Заторможенно Ёнчжэ потянулся погладить своего котлеточку и застрял на попце – как-то очень странно и гармонично Дэхён свернулся колбаской, сексуально приподняв бедра. Его рубашка зашуршала – Дэ провел ладонью через всю грудь, вытянув правую руку.   
А все потому, что кровь прилила куда надо (хотя он и не планировал), и пока пальцы Ёнчжэ скользили по жопке, не догадываясь... Дэ пялился в экран, всю ширину которого заняло то, от чего он морозился.   
Женский махровый цветочек. Настало время ледибосс отплатить подруге – шефиня раздела ее, разложила на офисном столе и делала так, как не делают мужчины, в порно или без. Даже Дэ было ясно, что бабам всяко лучше знать, что в цветочке всего отзывчивее на сосание, он только не понимал ногтей и, особенно, стонов из-за ожесточенной ласки клитора. Пока он тупил, силясь постичь, что чувствуют женщины на экране, Джэ сполз с попок между них и нашел то, что муж прятал от него, сжимая бедра – слегка просунув руку внутрь.   
Чуточку встревоженный тем, как события пошли в обход плана, Дэ откинулся спиной на постель (с легкой подсказки Ёнчжэ) и с удивлением смотрел на него, на его джинсовые шорты – как там под ремнем тоже дай боже налилась шишка.   
Тетки на экране целовались, иногда отвлекаясь от писечек, и Дэ тоже целовался с Ёнчжэ, помогая расстегивать на себе рубашку и свои джинсы. Наверное, пора было закрыть окна и включнить опять кондиционер, потому что Дэхён почувствовал странное облегчение и прохладу, оказавшись на простыни без белья, в расстегнутой гавайской рубашке – его джинсы Джэ спокойно перетащил через кровать и бросил под нее, на пол.   
Он не хотел помогать расстегивать свой низ, и Дэ, если ему было охота, мог продолжать, целуясь, не глядя и наощупь трогать твердый бугор в ширинке – Ёнчжэ хотел от него, чтобы он продолжал смотреть «видео». Сорокалетние бабы, в чем-то определенно росокшные, трахались жгуче-страстно, и вот уже сюжет повернул в заключительную фазу.   
Дэ уже признавался, что не знаком с «игрушками», и, пожалуй, та, что появилась на экране, была ему понятнее всего. Тот специальный тип лесбийского фаллоса, коленообразный отросток которого предназначен для погружения в вагину. Пока Ёнчжэ целовал его в шею и уши (от него запахло шампунем и одеколоном – наверное, уже очень-очень пора было включать кондер... в подмышках Джэ цветастая ткань стала влажной), Дэхён смотрел, как на экране сексотка издала тихий стон, погружая хозяйскую часть фаллоса в себя – блин, так трахать будут «босса»?   
Или не только. Со своими глазами веселого хулигана Джэ привстал над ним на руках, их лица оказались напротив. Дэхён привстал тоже и поцеловал его.   
Ёнчжэ внезапно полюбил игрушки, и дилдо, который он быстро вытащил из тумбочки (вместе со смазочкой) был натурально тайского происхождения. Что-то не вязалось, впрочем. Нагло улыбаясь, Ёнчжэ сказал, что ему нужен тайский искусственный писюль, но в сексшопе, в который он заволок Дэхёна силой, было полно всякого – и резиновые члены, цветом и размером напоминающие органы аборигенов, и резиновые фаллосы с национальной раскраской, а муж опять предпочел принципиально простой, стеклянный. Не иначе как он думал им воспользоваться и при этом не хотел травмировать нежного супруга.   
И Дэ мог бы отказаться, когда увидел, как все это высыпалось на смятое одеяло. Но он промолчал, пока запах смазки – вот она-то выдавала экзотическое тайское происхождение запахом пряностей – не забил в духоте все, чем он дышал. Запах ванили и сандала – вот что он чувстовал, обняв влажную шею Ёнчжэ локтем.   
\- Я помню, не бойся, - сказал тот.   
Дэ всегда было немножко больно, и он схватился рукой у себя между ног за руку мужа, чтобы остановить его, когда будет надо, но отталкивать и пищать ему так и не пришлось. Ёнчжэ сам знал, что бедному крошечке всегда капельку больно, и даже со скромным в диаметре дилдо не торопился: целуя схватившего за шею локтем мужа безотрывно, безостановочно, нежно, он бесконечно поворачивал стеклянного товарища в ягодичках, собирая на него смазочку. Капельку раскрывал, медленно всовывая – потом Дэ сильно морщился, поджимал пальчики на ногах, стискивал его. И Ёнчжэ спокойно вытаскивал, зная, что у него всего три таких уровня: сама нежненькая дырочка, потом тугие мышцы у самой поверхности, потом просто глубина – при должном количестве смазки не должно быть никаих проблем.   
Солнышко Дэ псикнул, когда почувствовал гладкое стекло глубоко-глубоко в себе – так никогда не удавалось забраться Ёнчжэ. Больше не было больно, он не хныкал, лишь целовал Ёнчжэ в губы не отрываясь, так что тот мог бы не догадаться. Во время настоящего секса он так не двигался – медленно, порочно, нежно. Во время секса Ёнчжэ не удавалось бесконечно целоваться. Во время секса фокус как-то неизбежно смещался на результат, и не получалось наблюдать в Дэ все: как рвано он дышит, как сжимает пальцами подушку, как аромат его разгоряченного тела поднимается в воздух, заставляя Ёнчжэ обожать его.   
С рукой все было по-другому. Ёнчжэ двигал лишь запястьем, и можно было целоваться не останавливаясь. Как будто из какой-то комы выпал, Дэ распахнул глазищи, и они застыли на экране телевизора. Барышни трахались резво, и отсутствие мужчины на сцене снова парадоксально поражало – искусственный член не приносил его хозяйке (сексотке) такого удовольствия (это же был не ее член, в конце концов), и она использовала его в первую очередь, чтобы сделать приятно, максимально приятно подруге. Она входила медленно и глубоко. Она входила резко, вызывая еще больше стонов. Псевдофаллос не нес никакого сакрального мужского смысла, являясь всего лишь инструментом, которым сорокалетние влюбленные подружки прекрасно пользовались, наслаждаясь сексом. Они, блядь, просто волшебно ебались игрушкой, и блонди стонала, и динамики разносили ее стон по всей спальне. Разомкнув большие губы, Дэ придерживал руку Ёнчжэ под животом, сквозь зубы выпуская воздух – на слух тоже воспринималось как стон. Джэ увлеченно хрипел сверху, дополняя спаленный оркестр – смесь мужских и женских голосов походила на оргию, но... Так ли было?   
Ёнчжэ сам себе казался святошей – «видео» ли надо было винить или Дэхёна, который, наконец, сдался на секлянный фаллос, но Ёнчжэ видел его под собой таким красивым, расстегнутым, потным, что начинал нервничать, как в самом начале, и думал о его наивности как о даре себе. Тогда он мечтал прикоснуться не нему, покорить его, присвоить себе. Он думал: что значит, когда тебе можно делать с ним все? Оказалось, что это ощущение вызывает невыносимую дрожь, и Ёнчжэ вспомниает давнишнюю ее в себе, наклоняясь к губам.   
Странно, что он мучительно ничего не может Дэхёну сказать – лишь капля пота с его брови разбивается о подушку из-за возни Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я хочу тебя обнять, - просится, как маленький, Дэ, закидывая лапки Ёнчжэ на мокрую спину, на сырую рубашку.   
Все, что они делают – просто целуются без паузы. Ну и рука Ёнчжэ оперирует стеклянной игрушкой по-разному: растягивает Дэ так, как никогда не растягивал он сам, меняет темп, угол, скорость.   
Внутри Дэ так мягко и легко. Одним глазом он все еще поглядывает на порнушку. Ему интересно, похоже ли то, что он чувствует в себе, на ощущения блондинки? Кажется, что нет.   
Видео гаснет, потом почему-то переключается на клип, который Ёнчжэ успел закачать в свой мобильник за эти четыре дня. И это не та музыка, которую он хотел бы услышать. Не занимаясь вот этим – Ёнчжэ не изменил своей любви к року за годы, и хоть то, что сейчас звучало, явно носило лейбл «поп», Дэ закрывал глаза и видел садящееся в океан солнце (может быть, он различил эти слова в тексте исполняемого). Право слово, незнакомая песенка была, скорее, гимном сопротивления, она не предназначалась для секса, но Ёнчжэ так заглядывал в его лицо, поворачивал голову на подушке, чтобы смотрели на него, что Дэ не мог ослушаться: и титаническое оранжевое сияние непокорного, своенравного солнца из черноты чужих глаз под чистую сломило его волю.   
Джэ любит его. Джэ постоянно обижается, но любит все сильнее, зависимее.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - просит Дэхён, отталкивая игрушку от себя, - не это...   
Ёнчжэ вышвыривает перепачканный помутневшей смазкой дилдо на постель не глядя, начиная расстегивать мокрую рубашку:  
\- Черт... в таком состоянии и могу только кончить в тебя.   
Наверное, он ссылается на своего трудного друга, который безошибочно в направлении солнышка стоит стрелой.   
Не так уж часто Дэ удавалось разнежить, раззадорить до того, что он разрешал любить себя бесхитростно и первородно. Плюс, по меркам Дэхёна, прошло что-то около двадцати минут – если он правильно запомнил длительность «видео» с красотками.   
Ёнчжэ запрыгивает на него так радостно, будто сам знает, что ему чуть-чуть осталось. Он даже говорит:  
\- Заче-е-ем... зачем ты это делаешь? – крошечка Дэ, видимо, кое-чему натренировался на стеклянном дилдо. Например – сжимать. Ёнчжэ не помнит, чтобы он когда-либо так умело и интригующе пользовался тайными умениями сокращать мышцы.   
Но даже когда он расслабляется, после двадцати минут стеклянного дилдо в муженьке так нежно, мягко и свободно, что Ёнчжэ вдавливает давно нестриженные ногти в его голые плечи, ревнуя теперь к куску стекла, который сам погрузил в Дэ.   
Как мстительный ревнивец, он резко двигается, сжимая кулалаки на голенях Дэ, задирая его ноги выше. Тот мучительно выкрикивает болезненный ор:  
\- ААА! – и Ёнчжэ отпускает его правую ногу.   
Он знает, что с бедром Дэхёна что-то не так – он часто не может поднимать его под прямым углом, оно выворачивается. Поэтому просто молча выпускает. Дэ тоже ничего не говорит, занимается собой. 

 

Если честно, Ёнчжэ не понимает людей, которые разбегаются сразу после секса в душ. Лично ему нужно капельку поваляться – ведь это так же прекрасно, как то, что закончилось минуткой ранее, и длинные пальцы Дэ подрагивают, когда он смотрит на его раскрытую лежащую на простыни ладонь.   
Ногтевые пластинки на них удивительно длинные от природы – Ёнчжэ вкладывает свои пальцы между его, с удивлением сообржая, что ноги одинаковой длины именно сейчас, когда свои он не стриг с месяц. Он с усмешкой думает, что Дэхён у него артистичный мальчик.   
Этот воистину артист как-то успел прикрыться одеялком, когда отпал спинкой на взмыленную кровать, и теперь что-то там поглаживает под ним у себя в интимном месте – Ёнчжэ просто предполагает, что там у него все так же дрожит, пульсирует и радостно себя чувствует.   
Протянув руку, он большим пальцем размазывает крохотную капельку по соску мужа:  
\- Тебе надо что-то делать с бедрами, - кстати, это не его капелька. Сам Ёнчжэ мощно промазал прямо на простынь (и где-то боком теперь чувствует эту сырость).   
\- Не, - уставшим голоском отказывается Дэ, - сейчас гораздо лучше, чем было раньше. В школе я не мог на подставку для ног в парте ноги поднять... Теперь уже гораздо улччше.   
\- Какой же ты дурак, - гладит сосок Ёнчжэ.   
Вся, сука, простынь к его потному телу прилипает, как и одеяло, которое Дэ накидывает на него – не лежи голым.   
Из волос Ёнчжэ бежит пот, прямо в подушку, и непонятно, чего он ждет, не отправляясь немедленно в душ – в этих местах поются по три раза на день и считают это нормальным. Наверно, он... вытерев салфетками с простыни и муженечка, Ёнчжэ и их поскидывал под кровать, и теперь устроился за его спиной, прорезая ему острой челюстью лопатку.   
Он думает, что надо бы сказать Дэ: вселенной N миллиардов лет. Когда вселенной было N миллирдов лет, Джэ влюбился по самые уши. И когда вселенной будет 2N миллиардов лет, дух Джэ ни на кого тоже даже не посмотрит.   
\- Ты веришь в перерождение? – спросил у спины Ёнчжэ.   
\- Допустим, - ответил Дэхён. – Не знаю. А что?   
\- Вселенной четырнадуать миллардов лет? – уточнил Ёнчжэ. – Я правильно расслышал в видео, которые ты любишь смотреть на ютубе?


	38. 1 to 100 and back. Meet Yoo Youngjae!

Thank Rob for this - if not his '05 charisma, brought to life by Youtube (damn god, I remember listening to this at my 2008 Pentium II) , this silly stuff wouldn't pop up. Also thank managers who do nothing at work (mine is). Also thank my ex-boss who told me the funny story about the guy (he replaced me =)) who during working hours sought for a girlfriends on VK. 

 

Пай-мальчик цивилизованно сидел на диванчике (даже босые ноги на него не затащил), гладил кошку, читал книжку, попивал из трубочки зеленую гущицу – явно из блендера, то ли киви, то ли киви с грушей. А, может, даже киви с грушей с лаймом и мятой.  
Как раз когда Дэ переворачивал страничку, в замке входной двери три раза провернулся ключ – кто-то ее с той стороны открывал.  
Дверь бахнулась в косяк, а потом в прихожей взревели:  
\- АААААААААААААААААААААААР-Р-Р, - и Дэ наплевал зеленым из стакана на кошку.  
«Ты чё... окуел?» - вытаращила зеленые глазищи кошка.  
«Прости, - виновато стряхивал фруктовые капельки с рыжей шерсти Дэхён, - прости, Тильдочка».  
Кошка омерзилась, и, не приняв извинений, спрыгнула с его коленок, и не куда-нибудь, а под диван шмыгнула – в конце концов, ей-то что. Это не ее муж там вернулся. Дэ присосался к трубочке и, стараясь не показывать наплеваное на футболке на груди, невозмутимо лицезрел появление прихрамывающего Ёнчжэ из коридорной тени, который, мимо проходя, пизданул кулаком по выключателю:  
\- Чё темно, бля, как в норе-то???  
Дэ пожал плечиками и натянул бровку домиком:  
\- Жечь электроэнергию все равно, что освещаться деньгами, скручивая из купюр лучинки, - напомнил Дэхён, и Ёнчжэ поджал губёхи в обиженную полосочку.  
Правильно, а что ему оставалось делать? Не ставить же под сомнение свое собственное высказывание. Вместо ворчания он похвалил:  
\- Молодец. В следущий раз просто убьюсь нахуй в этом свинарнике, - он кивнул в коридор, где вроде цивилизованно обувочка стояла вдоль стены.  
Ну, пока не пришел Ёнчжэ. Теперь чей-то туфель валялся по середке, и Ёнчжэ кривил губёхи в превосходственной манере: супруг – свинья. Только когда Джэ сам берется за дело, эта конюшня, зовущаяся квартирой, очищается от навоза.  
Потом он вспомнил про ударенный в темноте мизинчик и принялся сдирать носок с левой ноги. Он потирал покрасневший кривенький пальчик-уродец, и Дэ, презирая вонь снятого носка, вытянул шею:  
\- Ударился? – скорчив самое грустное на свете личико.  
\- Мужик не может удариться, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – Ащ-щ-щ, блядь...  
Дэ облизался и ретировался – ну, раз мужик не может удариться. Что тут будешь делать?  
К слову Ёнчжэ заметил на журнальном столике брошенню майку и решил протереть ей вонючие ступни (ну, плюс тридцать – не судите строго человека, который весь день пиздючил по городу на машине). Наскатывав каких-то мерзконеприятных катышков на пол, он на вытянутой руке ткнул попользованную во всех смыслах майку Дэхёну в нос:  
\- Убери. Нехер везде свои шмотки расшвыривать, пять лет повторяю.  
\- Но... – Дэ прилежно опустил голову, - это так-то твоя футболка.  
Поглядев сначала на вонючую (после того, что с ней сделал) тряпку, потом на какого-то настораживающего (это он там чё, лыбу прячет?) мужа, Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- Нихуя она не моя.  
\- Понюхай, - предложил Дэхён.  
Полосатенькая. Утром Ёнчжэ испил кофею, попытался склонить супруга на спонтанный секс в тридцатиградусную девятичасовую жару, получил вместо согласия писдюдей и нарочно, специально переодевался ВЕЗДЕ – сверкая по квартире пещерным торсом и волосатыми ногами, прикрепленными к миниатюрной жопочке.  
Что-то невидимое пожевав, Ёнчжэ все-таки нюхнул вещицу – и, кроме ножного аромата, она источала парфюм-отдушку: не Дэ, который в жизни не изменял своему утонченному, почти женскому, а яростный, дикий, мужицкий запах (стопроцентный тестостерон на языке аромасмысла).  
Как нихера не произошло, Ёнчжэ выкинул футболку за диван, забравшись на него с ногами, плечом толкнув мужа:  
\- Пошли в город, а? Ка-а-а-к наебенимся сегодня...  
\- Нет, - отказался Дэхён, глядя в книжку.  
Не потому, что скоро некому его на работу возить будет – постовые в прошлый раз поклялись останавливать машину с номерами Ёнчжэ ВЕЗДЕ. Это произошло после того, как он, в меру бухой, агрессивно спорил с задержавшим его полицейским:  
\- Я СИДЕЛ, блядь, - он обеими руками сложил «ТТ» и ожесточенно жестикулировал, направив обе «Т» вниз: - я в своей машине СИДЕЛ!  
Дуракам и бандитам везет – когда полицейский постучал в окошечко, двигатель универсала, действительно, был выключен.  
\- Кем вы приходитесь задержанному? – спросил оформлявший протокол полицейский.  
\- Никем, - тихо вздохул Дэ, потирая лицо. – Просто друг.  
Если Ёнчжэ еще разочек остановят и он подышит в трубочку, то ему будет не доказать невиновность, даже если он кефир пил – Джэ допрыгался, он выбесил властимущих, и месть их будет страшна.  
Плюс сегодня понедельник, поэтому Дэ повторяет:  
\- Нет, - даже когда отошедший от удара по мизинчику Ёнчжэ умасливает:  
\- В пятизвездочный пожрать свожу, - жрун не должен был устоять, да?  
А Ёнчжэ охота... нахуй! У него разрушительное труднопонедельничное настроение.  
\- Я уже поел, - говорит Дэ, и Ёнчжэ натурально, до основания бесится:  
\- БЛЯ! – встает (пнул бы еще чего, но мизинчик и так травмирован). – Ну и ладно. Ну и хорошо. А я жрать хочу!  
Опережая бушующего мужа, обгоняя на кухонном косяке, Дэ активно семенит в кухню. Вот майка, пахнущая ядернейшим Хьюго – это фигня. Как хороший муж, он чует внутренний Гольфстрим супружьих отношений: Ёнчжэ не появился в обычные для него семь, значит, придет в восемь, вероятно, с желанием раздать всем, включая котов, мешок песдюлей. Когда Ёнчжэ (товарищ с четвертой группой крови, надо помнить – мод «ебать, крушить, молотить» там включается довольно часто) будет искать, кого невиновного приебать к абсолютно любой гипотетически наказуемой ситуации (как та майка), а потом вынести скоропостижный приговор и выебать (в мозг или... ему неважно, пришедшему в полдевятого, в какие щели), то жить или умереть надо с ним сыграть в Недогонименяпиздюль. И доктор наук прекрасно освоился, у него подпольный ник – Недогоняемый Пездюлем – но...  
Бледндер, весь в остатках киви и мелиссы, он-таки бросил в раковину невымытым. Пряча его кастрюлей, в которую набирается вода для пельменей (символ супружеского разлада – если хотите), Дэ потом хитро выкатывает на стол соус-майонез из холодильника.  
А Ёнчжэ курит в окно. Непокуривший, лишенный сигарет Ёнчжэ – психопат и неврастеник, а покуривший... он и жрать не больно-то хочет. Он тыкает в Дэхёна нанизанным на вилку пельменем (мясные соки брызжут на стол):  
\- Уволю нахуй... Всех уволю к херам... – Дэ рукой опускает агрессивную вилку в соусмайонез – самую гармоничную пару с момента сотворения вселенной...  
В девять по кухне летает мотылек – прилетел на свет, вьется вокруг лампочки...  
\- Чё случилось-то? – в конце концов, Ёнчжэ не полный шизо – чё-то же его довело от порога сраться.  
\- Тот гандон фтопаный, - чё-то Ёнчжэ осознал, как горячие пельмени прекрасны в десятом часу ночи, и, всасывая, постучал ложкой по кастоюле, мол, гони мне сюда рассол бульонный – гастрит буду запивать, - решил самок клеить! В рабочее время! А хули... я ж ему плачу, чтобы он их поебаться уговаривал?  
\- Как ты узнал? - прикрывая рот, улыбку, спросил Дэхён.  
\- Так этот чмошник даже страницу в Фейсбуке не закрывает! – очередной нервный пельмень целился в Дэхёна.  
Тот задрал голову, поржал. Поскреб шею. Потом спросил:  
\- На его месте... ты не занимался бы тем же самым?  
Губёшки-сосиски Ёнчжэ поджались в линию, недовольную диспозицией. Он возмущенно заметил:  
\- Не тогда же, когда на полках не расставлено, - спустя столько времени, он все-таки завел винный магазинчик, но пока не определился, стоят ли хлопоты и арендная плата затрат. – И грязь на пороге.  
\- У меня есть один пацан, - сказал Дэ, попивая ночной чай, - в университете. Ему очень нужны деньги, и он обязательный... Если хочешь - ...  
Ёнчжэ над последним в тарелке пельменем пырился колючим взглядом.  
\- Если на пороге грязь, он ее шваброчкой точно протрет. Благородный до того, что девушкам всем выкает, - рекламировал Дэ. – Надо тебе такого? Из минусов – то, что он бактериолог, человек науки.  
\- И чё это должно значить? – подозрительно уточнил Ёнчжэ.  
Дэхён пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего! На работе он будет вместо чатами с девками читать публикации Диджитэл Сайенс, - словно сознавая свое бесконечное достоинство доктора, Дэ кивнул и произнес: - Интересующийся наукой человек не тратит свое время на котиков в интернетах – иначе он ничего не достигнет... У нас, учёных, есть достоинство.  
\- Да, - сказал Джэ. – Чё это за перец такой? Нафига ты за него передо мной топишь?  
\- У нас роман, конечно... – ответил Дэ, глядя в чай.  
Он встал мыть посудку, изгаженную муженечком.  
\- Я, - поднялся Ёнчжэ. В руках его снова оказалась сигарета. И чай. – Я это тебе не!  
\- До-о-о, - в шуме воды из мойки согласился Дэ.  
Когда он домывал уже последнее – кастрюльку – Ёнчжэ пришел подымить ему под нос. Закинул руку на плечо:  
\- Так чем _мы_ **займемся**? – его черные бесстыжие глаза смотрели нагло, прямо и так беззастенчиво.  
Дэ прямо мокрыми руками скинул его лапочку со своих плеч:  
\- Стиркой.  
Докурившись до какого-то одному ему понятного состояния, Ёнчжэ через пять минут приволокся на диван, согнал кошку с коленок Дэ и улегся на ее место. В ванной (Дэ ни капельки не пошутил) шумела стиралка, а он подобрал стакан с трубочкой, всосав остатки зеленого фруктового пюре:  
\- Фу, теплое... – сказал Ёнчжэ, созерцая полоток. – А пойдем в душик, а? Помоешь меня?


	39. Desire. Aug special

Need u more than ever

need 4 of you back on the road. Mark, me is yours number#1fan. How much has passed since I've printed out your pic from Lay my love on you? 15 years, 10 miserable and 5 last w/ YT? I'm still ur no1 fun, Mark! I'm no2 fan of Shane & no#3 of Nicky&Kian. So funny to see your pics on the net getting old and wrinkled xDDD. I wonder which old looks got old me. Nevertheless - Mark is my little prince!

 

\- Давай не будем здесь покупать? – Дэ отговаривал как мог, но Ёнчжэ уже положил ладонь на тяжелую половиночку, похлопал ее. – Смотри, смотри, какая она белая! – яростно шипел Дэ, как змий. – Видно же, что совсем не сладкий...  
\- Я. Хочу. Арбуз, - повернулся Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да хоть не резаный бери! – в отчаянии взмахнул руками Дэхён. – Ты хоть знаешь, чем они их режут?! Сколько там микробов... Эй! Эй!  
Как об стенку.  
\- Арбуз хочу, - отрезал Ёнчжэ.   
Подглядывая за тем, как он расплачивается кредиткой за этот полосатый кусок пургена в целофане (плюс тридцать шесть стоит за окном, к вашему сведению), Дэхён красивенькой ручкой фейспалмит и тихо, обреченно бормочет:  
\- Нет, он ведь обсерется...   
Несчастную четвертину арбуза приобрели в минимаркете, который в ста метрах от подъезда, и, поднимаясь с ней в руках на второй этаж, Ёнчжэ рассказывал, откуда у него такое страстное, непоборимое желание до арбуза. Оказывается, он в обед себе в столовке берет «стаканчик с фруктами» - знаете, такие куски яблок, слив, половинки клубнички и виноградины, неведомо как промытые, хер знает кем порезанные, упакованные в пластиковом боксе (не вакуумном, естественно). На дне сок натек из порезанного, во всю запустился процесс брожения и закваски - пока все это дело полдня тряслось в грузовике, а вторые полдня стояло на витрине без холодильника.   
В общем, вчера Ёнчжэ в таком стакане нашел кусочек арбуза, попробовал, и у него кукушечку сдуло.   
\- А тебя... – осторожно спрсил Дэ, - ничего не смущает, когда ты это ешь?   
\- А, ты про сливу? – уточнил Ёнчжэ. – Ну, я ее выбросил. От нее плохо пахло.   
Пока открывали ключом дверь и старались разминуться с кошками в прихожей, Ёнчжэ еще поделился:  
\- Почему-то мандарины тоже часто бражкой попахивают.   
«Бедная, несчастная мужья микрофлора!» - сокрушился Дэ. Это средневековое мышление спасут только болезненные ежедневные прививки высокой санитарной культуры нашего ХХI века, когда с бактериями скоро научат бороться нанороботов, но мытье рук все равно стоит во главе угла. Поэтому на амбразуры Дэхён не бросался, позволив Ёнчжэ после пельменей помыть свое бахчёвое чудовище, уложить на тарелочку и ее поставить перед собой, вооружившись... почему-то вилкой.   
Джэ втыкал её в арбузную мяготь, но она не ломалась хрустко (потому что г**но арбуз, по цвету видно), а только сок тек и заполнял тарелочку. Пока он истыкивал вилкой вершиночку, Дэ протянул ему нож – от истыканного зубцами арбуза тем временем вкусно запахло фруктовым.   
Жестоко вырезав пару шмотов мякотки поданным ножичком, Ёнчжэ самый огромный заложил в рот и зажевал, радостно щурясь. Потом он ломал взрыхленный арбуз пальцами, и, таки надо отдать бахчёвому должное, с одного краю он был вполне себе спелый, так что пальчики Джэ покрывались сладкими сахарными крупиночками.   
Когда они появились, белые и сладкие, арбуз уже был на треть опиздючен (считай, все, с чего можно было обсраться, Ёнчжэ уже съел сам), и Дэ не устоял, потянулся тоже поробавать. Подковыривая ножиком, подавая ему кусочки насаженными на лезвие, Ёнчжэ продолжал закидывать как не в себя родного – вытирал мокрые сладкие щечки рукавами и, видимо, блаженствовал: арбуз прохладненький, за окном – адик.   
Погрустнел Ёнчжэ когда арбуз оказался ополовиненным – нож как-то больше не помогал. Им только воронки вглубь вырезать, а сладкий сочок из них никак не вычерпаешь.   
\- Подать тебе ложку? – участливо предложил Дэ.   
Он вручил Ёнчжэ самую большую из столовых ложек. Поглядев на нее несколько неуверенно, Ёнчжэ воткнул её в чашку, в которую превратился арбуз, отковырял гигантский кусок и, широко-широко разверзнув глотало, оприходовал и его.   
Не весь, правда. Целиком не влезло, пришлось грызть – слышно было мышиное русь-хрусь-хрусь, когда Джэ вжирал кусок в себя. По его подбородку изящно текло рекой прямо обратно в арбузное мясо.   
Ложкой Ёнчжэ быстро докушал до слоя с семечками, и они сильно пообломали ему радость. Наклонившись над столовой ложкой, муж быстро шевелил челюстями и сплевывал косточки в нее. Потом стучал ложкой по тарелке, чтобы мокрые семечки отвалились – и наворачивал еще кусманчик.   
\- Может, хватит? – задумчиво предложил Дэхён.   
Со стороны казалось, что после пельмешков арбузик занимает последние свободные кубические сантиметры желудочного пузыря бедного помешавшегося на бахчах мужа.   
Откинувшись на табуретке (своеобразно, локтем руки с ложкой на стол, перестави ноги пошире, чтобы не стеснять пузенюшку), Ёнчжэ глубоко, со страданием вздохнул и отказался:  
\- Нет, я еще немножко поем...   
\- Ну, поешь, - согласился Дэ.   
Рыгая в кулак, вдыхая и охая, Ёнчжэ продолжал кушать арбуз огромной ложкой. На его лице отражалась странная смесь желудочной боли, страдания и счастья, которое испытывает человек, который давно и очень хотел.   
\- Вот здесь бери, - кончиком ножа Дэ указывал на место в обгрызенном арбузике, где еще сильнее всего краснело.   
Ёнчжэ вырезал его ложкой.   
\- Уф, - сказал он, кладя прибор на стол. – Уф. Уф. Уберешь... Уф. Тут. Уф.   
Нет, это не было приказом – лицо Джэ даже было извиняющимся, когда он глазами указал на залитый розовым липким соком стол (заплеванный косточками), просто он даже вопросительного знака себе сейчас позволить не мог. Скрипнув табуреткой, Джэ в раскорячку вылез из-за стола и ковыряющей походкой пингвина потопал на диван, неся перед собой раздутое пузо-арбуз.   
Пока Дэхён мыл свою посуду, оттуда все время слышалось:  
\- Уф. Уф... 

 

Вот чему Дэ всегда завидовал в муже – и этому никогда не научишься! Может, Ёнчжэ не бог в смысле истиной, канонической красоты. Может, он просто симпатичный (щечечки его эти, целовательные губёшки...), но даже неизвестно, что надо с ним сделать, чтобы он подурнел.   
Хана просто: на башке у него гнездо – он милый, заспанный, на мордашке грязь – хорошенький зайка-замарашка. Голый – брутальный волосатый мужик. Не голый – не голый брутальный мужик, сдобная ванильная микрожопочка.  
А что в Ёнчжэ вообще супер, такая природная черта, самый-самый объект зависти: то, что выпил – он потом выпотел, выплакал (такое, как известно, случается) и выписал с точностью до грамма.   
Ничегошеньки не потерялось. Что поступило на вход – то же выбежало на выходе. Никаких тебе мешков под глазами, никакой опухшей рожи и пальцев, на которые не налезают кольца.   
Идеальная симметрия.   
Вот только после арбузика что-то пошло не так:  
\- Рыбка моя! – воскликнул Дэхён, когда муж кое-как вплоз на кухню, слепо подтягивая трусики на попце. Он выглядел убитым больше, чем обычно, и, если честно, Дэ не мог сказать, открыты ли его глаза вообще. – Посмотри на меня, карапузик!!  
Когда он мял Джэ щеки, на несколько милисекунд заплывшие щелкоглазки приоткрывались и глядели на него свирепо.   
\- У меня чё, правда такая харя? – грустно спросил Джэ, разглядывая себя в отражении микроволновки.   
\- Йес, - кивнул Дэ.   
Муж упал в локти на стол, сказав сердечное БЛЯХА. А Дэхён пошутил:  
\- Тебе чай? Кофе? Один писать, пожалуйста?


	40. Who? You? [lonely authord]

Mainly the reason for the chapter:  


For reference  
Roxette  


and George Michael  


Все думали, что маленький Чунхони увлажнит по детской привычке оленьи глазки, когда его с его «исследованием любви» попросили удалиться из всех издательств, да побыстрее. Но чему-то, видимо, научившийся у хёнов, он ходил с синей папочкой под мышкой и говорил:  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - задевал головой светильник и снова: - ХА-ха-ха... Ведь это было лишь начало.  
Бог его знает. Енгук вот иногда ученицам честно говорил:  
\- Писать – это не твое. Возьмись за историю, я чувствую в тебе талант к юриспруденции, - и вот у него уже минус одна персональная фанаточка, а у историка плюс одна.  
\- Енгук-шши, - после высказывал Минхёк, - это так подло с вашей стороны. 

Длинный «коридор» (или как назвать широкий каменный лаз, ведущий вглубь средневековой постройки?) был слегка прокуренным, облепленым афишками. Летние столики кучковались возле стен – как бы бесхозные, они предлагали пепельницу на столешнице и пару стульев с обоих сторон посидеть на воздухе гостю любого из тутошних баров.  
Миновав чуточку стремный проход, Дэ обнаружил дверь в место, которое искал. Целых три пролета солидной деревянной лестницы спускались вниз, почти замыкая спираль. Держась за зачерненые перила осторожнейшим образом, Дэхён сколь мог вжал голову в плечи, чтобы не удариться о каменный потолок, посторонившись, давая пожилой паре туристов подняться мимо него. Женщина проходя мимо улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Хай!  
\- Хай, - ответил Дэ, заставив себя прекратить нервничать и улыбнуться в ответ.  
Уже сходя с последней ступеньки, Дэхён подумал, что это место ему понравится. Под лестницей люди с пивными бокалами сидели на высоких стульях за столиками на двоих, с крохотной столешницей. Из бара играл рок – одна из тех древних бессмертных композиций, отзываться на которую встроено в гены большинства людей, но там было слишком много народу, и исследование загадочно-прекрасного заведения Дэ начал с поворота налево. Он прошел через маленький зал, который в обоих концах занимли два товарищески-коммунистических стола, предназначенных для больших компаний. Они оба были заняты. Первый, судя по одинаковым загорелым лицам и шумным манерам, группой знакомых между собой туристов из солнечных областей Европы, второй делили несколько пар, разговаривавших тихо, сидевших близко и очень мирно – этот странный здешний дух добрососедства.  
Глупый Дэ остановился ненадолго почитать афишку – оказывается, в этом клубе выступали каждую пятницу местные группы (некоторых имен он никогда не слышал, пару других, кажется, где-то встречал). Жаль, что сегодня последняя пятница месяца, а афиши на следющий нет даже в Фейсбуке заведения (позже Дэ не поленился проверить).  
Открыв еще одну дверь, Дэхён тут же быстро ее закрыл – это была курилка. Он даже успел услышать, как там работает мощная вытяжка, но внутри маленькой комнатушки все равно плавал сизый дым, и многие набившиеся туда люди трендели громко и радостно с товарищами, сидя вдоль скамеек по стенам с сигарками, сигаретами и прочими косяками в пальцах.  
\- Извините, я пройду, - парень вроде и разрешения не спросил, просто очень вежливо подвинул Дэхёна с дороги и исчез в курилке, неся большую алюминиевую баклажку в руке. Через секунду до Дэ доперло, что так выглядит тара из-под пива, пустая, а парень, наверно, местный официант.  
По-идиотски улыбнувшись, Дэ пошел рассматривать бар в обратную сторону, на звуки музыки 80-х.  
Столкнулся нос к носу (ну, она ему в ключицы – очень миниатюрная) с официанткой, которая неведомо как пролазила между сидящими клиентами, собирая пустые бокалы. Как-то местная привычка к ненавязчивой дружелюбности в Дэ быстренько прижилась, он вжался в безымянного туриста, мол, «давай проходи... такая малышка же». Она сказала ему:  
\- Спасибо, - прелестно улыбнулась и прошмыгнула мимо, балансируя на подносе стаканов пять разом, хотя видно было, что это существо обладало магией незаметной глазу левитации и, даже когда клиенты не пропускали ее, за время службы научилось просачиваться мимо них, как привидение.  
Между тем возле барной стойки люди с купюрами в руках боролись за внимание барменов. Музыка в этом помещении играла гораздо громче, посетители были вынуждены буквально кричать заказы через стойку, но двум-парням барменам все равно приходилось все время нагибаться через нее, наклоняясь ближе к клиентам. Особенно охотно, особенно женщины, приветствовали эту услужливость от суперкрасивого парня, который попросил Дэ с дороги перед курилкой несколько минут назад – он был ужасно красив, с темными глазами, густыми волосами и ухоженной бородкой. Тот тип худых и симпатичных молодых мужчин, которых можно встерить на обложках журналов.  
Второй бармен был в такой же черной рубашке, тоже в черном фартуке, но, скорее, обаятельным, чем красивым. Этот коротышка, может, даже чуть проворнее двигался, переворачивая и наполня бокалы, нацеживая в них пива. Он даже пошучивал с клиентами – на родном или на английском, ему было все равно.  
Именно его дождался Дэ, встав в очередь, скорее, где-то слева – хрен разберешь, кто тут первее, просто бухие, но странно добродушные клиенты этого заведения сами поддерживали «справедливость»: сильно косой загорелый парень, стоявший рядом, махнул Дэ рукой, мол, заказывай первым – нас тут восемь человек, я на всех восьмерых буду ждать выпивки.  
Дэ бы, пока загорелого обслуживали, оттерли обратно к дверям. Так что он улыбнулся вместо «спасибо» (слово «сенкс» как-то забылось) и попросил у бармена-коротышки (кстати, он был светловолосым – крашеный блонд, разумеется) пшеничного белого пива.  
\- Пш... чего? – спросил бармен-коротышка. Но без всякого повторения озарился сам: - А, белого! Большой-средний-маленький?  
И улыбался во все тридцать два, нацеживая Дэ «средний» из краника.  
Получив свою выпивку в высоком прохладном стакане, Дэ сдвинулся еще левее, заняв этот крохотный кончик стойки без всяких помех – куда-то пропала дикая толпа требовавших алкоголя, красавчик наливал восемь стопочек чувака, который пропустил его, а коротышка вытирал руки о передник, хитро посмеиваясь в сторону Дэхёна:  
\- У нас тут еще большие трубочки есть, ежели вам нужна одна, - выставив на стойку стакан с, действительно, другими трубочками большего диаметра.  
Черт знает, они тут профессиональную привычку, что ли, обретают любого клиента заметить и замутить с ним смешок или два. Дэ осторожно взял трубочку и погрузил в свое пиво.  
\- Вы один? – веселым тоном поинтересовался бармен-блондин-коротышка.  
\- Ага, - чуть не покраснел Дэ.  
\- Здесь это ненадолго, - подмигнул парень. – Уж не знаю, как это получается в этом месте.  
Он выкатил на клиента озорные глаза и по-дьявольски широко улыбнулся. Швырнувший с меткостью снайпера в раковину мерный стаканчик для крепких напитков, второй, красавчик, его позвал:  
\- Убери пока, - показав на свалку этих самых мерялок.  
Чуваки свое дело занали – ажиотаж тут волнами, и как раз сейчас затишье из-за прибывших музыкантов. Крошка-официантка пробралась за спинами парней-барменов, исчезнув в дверях мойки, перед этим столкнувшись с Дэ взглядами, что-то вроде – о, я тебя запомнила, ты меня пропустил! «Хорошего вечера!» - и показала палец, снова мистически сбалансировав полный поднос посуды.  
И только тут почему-то Дэхён сообразил, как так произошло, что очередь перед баром рассосалась, а все зазняли свои места – кому повезло, те возле стен, сидячие. Куча народу просто стояла в центре, смотря на трех музыкантов – толстушку-девчонку и двух ее дрищей-гитаристов, которые размещались на маленькой сцене. Это, прямо скажем, требовало подготовки – сцена была самой крошечной из всех, которые Дэ когда-либо видел, размещалась по правую руку от барной стойки, в искривлении подвальной каменной стены, но усилители были большие и настоящие, гитары к ним надо было подключить.  
Какой-то чел как-раз вылезал из-за змеящейся стойки с двумя бутылками воды и чашкой чая. Он вручил чашку девчоночке и о чем-то перетирал с ней, пока любопытный Дэ его рассматривал: он был одет как Игги Поп - не в смысле что голый и с длинными волосами, не. Волосы у него были нормальной для парня длины, каие-то непослушные, чистые, черные, хохолком. Глаза – тоже черные, но очень искристые, прямо до хитрости. А еще щечки-пирожочки и очень тонкие худые ножки в джинсиках с цепями, дырками и булавками.  
Ну и еще он был в косухе, конечно.  
Этот незнакомый колоритный персонаж, выпив с плюшечкой-музыкантшей по чашке чая, почему-то проследовал за стойку – и нетленный игравший через динамики рок медленно потух.  
Рокабилити-парень, видимо, имел власть гасить музычку тут по своему желанию, начиная лайв-концерт. В тишине девчушечка-плюшечка представила их группу (и поименно своих волосатых друзей), за сим последовали аплодисменты и незатейливый легкий переход к самой программе выступления. Два дрища взялись за гитары и занялись шугейзингом, барышня стартовала с хита Роксетт, и зал весь, до единой души, впал в состояние слушания сердца, подпевая сколь можно.  
Явно ради прикола девушка-плюшечка начала разуваться. Поставила кроссовки в угол сцены – парень-рокдьявол усмехнулся из-за стойки и показал ей большой палец, мол, жжешь, продолжай.  
Бармен-красавчик что-то спросил у него на ухо, и рокабилити-парень кивнул. Сделав два шага к выходу, красавчик вернулся и что-то еще попросил у дэвила. Дэ видел, как тот вытащил из кармана зеленую пачку сигарет и отдал просившему.  
Секси-бармен пропал в толпе, в направлении курилки. Его место занял этот неизвестный, одолживший пачку сигарет. Они с барменом-карликом как-то поменялись местами, и теперь Дэхён вблизи мог его наблюдать: как он, наклонив голову, шарился вытянутой рукой на полке над головой:  
\- Ред лейбл? Блэк? – доставал бутылку, крутил ее, как кольт, и наливал рюмашку с краешками, проливая на резиновый коврик: - Уан шот фор а горджес лейди!  
Купюрки шелестели в его проворных руках, а обратно выдавали медяки.  
\- Сэнкс! – удалялась обласканная пятидесятилетняя клиентка.  
\- Велкам... – сузив ультрачерные глаза, парень много слов не тратил, но каждое было заряжено: - I’ll be here if you need Another one.  
Низко наклонившись над своим пивом, из которого торчала трубочка, Дэ сосал алкоголичку и недоумевал – как этот диавол во плоти умудряется танцевать под Роксетт, не теряя в скорости наливания выпивки. Карлик тоже куда-то пропал передохнуть, и парень успешно заменял обоих, показывая вдобавок высший класс. К стойке подходили, а он уже покачивался там, всем телом изображая радость и боль the feeling of belonging to your dreams, его пальцы с длинными ногтями потактно сжимали воздух, единяясь с музыкой – и усмехающиеся клиенты приседали в коленях, волнующе танцуя с ним с другой сторны.  
Это был прекрасный сюрреализм, запаленная с двух концов одним человеком свеча – Дэ ни капли не жалел, что попал в это место, он жалел только о том, что не узнал о нем раньше.  
Он думал, что о его существовании, максимум, помнит девочка-официантка, максимум-максимум – карлик-бармен, который спросил, один ли он здесь. Но что рокабили-девил заметит его, прижавшегося к стойке...  
\- Ёнчжэ, - вернувшийся из курилки парень-красавчик положил руку на плечо под черной косухой. Кавер на Роксетт все еще торжествовал, аудитория была покорена и могла только петь в ответ девчушке-плюшке, все еще босоного стоящей на крохотной сцене. – Спасибо, дальше мы сами.  
\- Окей, - зевнул рокабили-звезда. – Хотя не, еще пива принесу...  
\- Хозя-я-я-яин, - улыбнулся бармен-коротышка.  
«Хозяин???» - чуть не подпрыгнул Дэ.  
В самом деле. А кто он? Взял из-под пивного краника баклажку (опять пустую), вытащил из кармана ключи и принялся просачиваться сквозь плотно усевшуюся и вставшую в зале клиентуру.  
\- Do you know their names? – господин в годах, разомлевший от компании и выпивки, постучал Дэ в спину, указуя в девчушечку-плюшечку и шугейзеров.  
\- Sorry, - проблеял Дэ. – No.  
Но, кажется, его ответа не особо ждали. Мистер-турист мечтательно продолжал:  
\- I’d like to listen to them on Spotify. Are they found on Spotify? – и незнание предмета разговора вынудило Дэ покинуть уютный уголок оконечности стойки.  
Он перебрался, с трудом, ближе к сцене. Через минуту мимо него, к его большому страданию, прошел тяжко волочащий из складов полную баклажку с пивом Ёнчжэ. Вообще к страшнейшей досаде, Ёнчжэ еще черз полминуты вернулся, транспортируя по толпе дополнительный барный стул для совсем в годах леди, которая стояла в толпе с супругом, слушала перескочивших на Джордж Майкла артистов и по-старчески приветливо хлопала в ладоши.  
\- А throne for a princess? – осведомился рокабилити-дьявол ласково.  
По старушке видно было, что она прожила свои годы, любимая захохотавшим сзади мужем – Ёнчжэ чуть не погладили в благодарность по его чернявой головушке. Беда случилась, когда она, присаживаясь на высокий стул, уронила белую сумочку. Дэ наклонился, подал. Ёнчжэ за него, немого, отшутился:  
\- Better not to loose things. In this kingdom dragons only return golds when brought to the Police, - ненавязчиво напоминая, что в туристическом квартале карманников овердохера, несмотря на стражейправопорядков.  
Опять впечатленный, Дэ отступил молча. К сожалению, эта личная встреча и стала эпизодом, из-за которого страшный (страшнокрасивый) рокабилити-дьявол обратил на него внимание.  
\- Ёще пшеничного пива? – спросил он довольно тихо спустя несколько минут.  
Дэхён чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из всей толпы слушающих живое пение, нетленные хиты, Ёнчжэ обратился именно к нему.  
\- Да, - промямлил он. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Вот и здрасьте, - Ёнчжэ сложил губки поцелуйчиком и в восторге вскинул бровки, - а я думал, на каком же языке Вы говорите!  
\- Издеваетесь? – тускло спросил Дэ.  
А Ёнчжэ вытянул шею:  
\- Эм-м-м.. Нет? Совсем нет? - и опять наклонил голову, как бы заглядывая стесняющемуся клиенту в глаза.  
Чего Дэхён мог ему, этому полиглоту, ответить? Он по уши вжался в свежий стакан пива. Клиенты слушали лайв перформанс, отвлекали, но больше красавчика-бармена и коротышку-блондина. Те справлялись со своими обязанностями на высшем уровне, продожая вместе со сдачей выдавать улыбки.  
А Дэ смотрел на единственного человека (украдкой), который работает в месте своей мечты – где играет несовершенная, но теплая музыка. Где люди улыбаются потому, что не могут скрыть улыбки. Этот человек... сотворил это место своими собственными руками? Как много вопросов хотелось бы задать рокабилити-дьяволу.  
На каком-то очередном хите Дэхён безжалостно простился с реальностью, уговорил одним махом весь свой бокал и отбыл в неизвестное, взяв в спутники только голос девчушки-плюшки: foolishly laying our hearts on the table, stumbling in...  
Дикий необузданный Ёнчжэ тоже, видимо, попал под очарование момента. Он улыбался в ту самую компашку из восьмерых, которая громчайше пяьными голосами подтягивала куплет, потом объявил:  
\- За счет заведения! – и прошелся бутылкой виски над восемью стопочками, опять сильно налив на резиновый коврик.  
\- «Полный кубок»! – гаркнула компания название заведения.  
С крошечной сцены девушка-пироженка показала пальцами два пистолета – знай наших! В этом месте все чувствовали все, что происходит.  
Тупил один Дэ. Тупил, когда Ёнчжэ через стойку тронул его плечо:  
\- Ты куришь?  
Куришь? Это как? Дэ не знал, курит ли он. Это какие-то мелочи по сравнению с переосмыслением мировоззрения, которого потребовало от него посещение этого бара.  
\- Идем, - приказал рокабили-хозяин.  
«Идем со мной», - нечетко слышал Дэ, покинув свое место и следуя за спиной кожаной куртки. Понятно, что Джэ привел его в «курилку» - по случаю небывалого успеха живого концерта тут сидела только одна никотиновая наркоманка: выпускала в потолок сизую струйку (держа в руках бокал с тающими в чем-то синем льдинками) и меланхолично наблюдала, как он исчезает в вентиляторе громкой вытяжки.  
\- Хай, - сказал ей мимо проходящий Ёнчжэ. Воткнул в губы мятную сигарету, пошарился в карманах джинсов и куртки, потом обратился к девушке: - Lend me a lighter, please?  
В это время около полуночи, Дэ уже нихрена не понимал – как они друг друга все здесь понимают. По жестам или это мультирасовый усредненный «английский» - барышня взяла со стола зажигалку и протянула Ёнчжэ. Тот, прикурив, начал осматриваться, куда бы присесть, но потом его озарило:  
\- У меня же ключи есть, - и Дэхён со своим пивным стаканом поперся за ним через склад с баклажками пива на улицу.  
Летние звезды горели ярко. Лаяли собаки и где-то над головой в квартире с открытыми окнами женщина стучала посудой и ругалась.  
\- Раньше я тебя здесь не видел, - подперев спину, из-за огонька сигареты Ёнчжэ смотрел прищурившись. – Я многих помню. Эта вот девушка приходит часто, но говорит мне только «привет», например.  
\- Потому что меня тут... раньше не было? – наивно предложил Дэхён.  
Позади самого прекрасного, чистого бара в мире, во внутреннем дворе, слегка пахло помоечкой и было слышно звук давящей камушки на асфальте шинами машины, так что Дэ, плохо ориентирующийся в пространстве, решил ради безопасности ступить на шажок ближе к рокабилити-дьяволу, кроссовком подпиравшему зарисованную из баллончика стену.  
\- Так ты куришь, нет? – решил уточнить Ёнчжэ. – Угощу?  
«А прикуривать от твоей сигареты? – подумал Дэ. – Низко-низко наклонившись к твоему лицу, так что наши щеки покраснеют от огонька?»  
Не, спасибо.  
\- Я... – помялся Дэ, - я из-за музыки... Заглянул. Люди пишут, что да.  
\- Да? – щечки Джэ превратились в самые пирожки, и он хитро прищурился (возможно, из-за дыма).  
\- Да, - признался Дэхён.  
Луна висела над головой большая и почти полная. Последний летний месяц подходил к концу, а духота еще сохранялась.  
И даже здесь, снаружи, было слышно лид и бас гитары. И, сильнее, ударные минусовки – девчушка-пирожочек давно ищет живого ударника в группу. Если честно, Дэ знать не знал названия того, что они сейчас играют, он лишь принял ладошку, которую Ёнчжэ предложил потанцевать, и робко сделал четыре шага по кругу, потакая игривому предложению с сокрушительно пылающими ушами.  
\- Ну нельзя быть таким невинным и прекрасным, - с сигаретой в зубах возмутился Ёнчжэ.  
Сигарету он вынул, потом беззастенчиво поцеловал Дэхёна, крепко прижав к себе. Он оставил на губах сильный мятный запах сигареты, и когда Дэ, часто-часто моргая ресницами, вырвался из ловушки, Ёнчжэ просто показал пальцем:  
\- А там машина. Не стой на дороге.  
Черный БМВ, действительно, проезжал мимо них во внутренний двор. 

 

\- Аха-ха-ха, - сказал Хим. – Ты, главное, им ничего не говори по этому поводу.  
\- Хаха, - отовался Чунхон. – Не, не скажу. Не скажу ничего кроме того, что говорил всегда: они бы так и так встретились.


	41. Perfect crime [spe-special]

 

\- А зачем мы так поехали? Мост всегда в пробке стоит, - Ёнчжэ почти лежал на руле и грустно смотрел на наклейку «В машине дети» на стекле впередиползущей семейной Киа. Катился рывками за ней. На часах было почти восемь, и уже один этот факт мог значить, что Ёнчжэ еще два часа будет пребывать в тоске и депрессии – до десяти, когда он привык вставать. А еще Дэ капал и капал, как незавернутый кран, не унимаясь: - Ты бы знал. Если бы хоть раз тебе надо было на работу к восьми, ты бы знал, - и покачал головой.   
Почему в семь уже жара. Ёнчжэ закрыл окна, включил кондиционер и вывернул его максимально влево, надеясь создать в салоне подобие холодильника.   
\- Мы же не больше десяти километров в час едем? – глядя в окно на прохожих, по большей части мужчин, вслух сам с собой беседовал Дэ. Люди торопились на работу – те, которые с портфелями и в начищенных туфлях. Парни с рюкзаками походили на студентов, в каникулы тоже подрабатывающих. Он заметил только одну женщину, которая вела ребенка за ручку. Маленькая девочка в платье с оборочками послушно быстро переставляла ножки. – Пешком идти быстрее, - задумчиво произнес он.   
«Я тебя высажу сейчас, - подумал Ёнчжэ. – Вот и пройдешься пешочком, математик».  
Труднее всего было преодолеть мост – сразу после него перекресток с двухполосным выездом из пригорода, на повороте оттуда всегда нервное столпотворение и автомобильный ад. Сегодня, видимо, кто-то там еще и чпехнулся на радость остальным – аварию объезжали по одной полосе, что и вызвало пробку.   
Наглядевшийся на улицу Дэхён вернул свое внимание салону – сразу заметил, что крутилочка климат-контроля подверглась супружеской агрессии, и он педантично вернул ее из максимально левого положения на здоровое значение «двадцать градусов цельсия».   
Многозначительный взгляд Ёнчжэ остался незамеченным. Дэхён перетрогал пальчиками все остальные ручки и кнопочки на панели и в конце концов спросил:  
\- А у нашей машиный какой двигатель? Двухлитровый?   
\- Нет, - ответил Ёнчжэ, не горя желанием рассказывать правду.   
\- Один и шесть? – предполагал начитавшийся где-то лишней информации муженек.   
\- Нет, - скрипнув зубами, повторил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Один и четыре литра? – хоть бы разок супруг сдался с первого раза, но нет, зараза упрямая не отвалит, пока ему не ответят. – У Хёндай Креты других не бывает же?  
\- Угадал, - сказал Ёнчжэ, - поздравляю. Давай теперь поугадываем лошадиные силы, и хер ты назовешь правильно...   
В его интонации нарастало – ну, как у него всегда появляется тихий призвук рыка в голосе «щас ты у меня леденцов допросишься». Ёнчжэ сегодня совершил подвиг – встал почти сам, всего лишь с третьей побудки. Сознательный Ёнчжэ вылез из постели в семь утра исключительно только потому, что ему казалось, что он должен быть с мужем, когда тому страшно, и поэтому напился кофе, быстренько оделся и пошел в гараж за машиной.   
Зная, что Дэ не со зла, а просто потому что... дурашка, Ёнчжэ пытался не вестись на его оханье по поводу неправильного маршрута, математические выкладки про скорость пешей прогулки, превышающей скорость Хёндая, попавшего в трафик джам... Пофигу, Ёнчжэ научился иногда его не слушать – все заради семейного счастья (так что Дэ зря предъявляет этот пункт, если честно).   
Но вот давайте обойдемся без разглашения такого факта: «Крета» только выглядит, как свои соплеменники, могуче и с кастомным бампером, на самом деле в ней 89 лошадиных силенок (против в среднем ста двадцати пяти у некастрированных старших братьев). Это была самая дешевая модель в хёндавевской линейке в те времена, когда Ёнчжэ, совсем не такой обеспеченный, как сегодня, покупал себе машину.   
Ох не зря на всяких разных пикниках Ёнчжэ никогда не съезжал с дороги, пусть и плохой. Хреновая жидкая дорога лучше кочек на полях, из которых бедненький ущербный Хёндай не выедет.   
Так вот спасите Ёнчжэ, плиз, от мужа, который из-за праздного своего любопытства унижает большое человечье достоинство водителя не самой понтовой в этом городе машины, которая вообще расфранченный фейк и пыль в глаза.   
\- Сто два... – начал Дэ.   
Он точно где-то начитался, любопытная голубушка, и вовсе, надо понимать, не унижал, не докапывался, не издевался – он беседовал. С мужем. От безделья и тревоги. Когда он начал говорить, Ёнчжэ переключил передачу, и машина рванула вверх от светофора, выбравшись на свободную полосу.   
Как мешок картохи инерция вжала Дэ в кресло, рывок хорошенько заткнул его на полуслове, и, переживая за свой собественный драгоценный картофель, он пытался хотя бы дышать – вспоминал молча, каково это (старые добрые гонки по городу), когда Ёнчжэ на остатки желтого выносится в поворот, виртуозно подрезает и исчезает с места преступления раньше, чем его успевают облаять и обсигналить со всех сторон.   
Фарт зеленого и даже остывающего желтого для Ёнчжэ закончился на следующем светофоре – он резко, отвратительно резко затормозил, и картоху выбросило уже в в обратном направлении, в бардачок руками и лицом. Инерционные броски, надо думать, слегка отрезвили Дэхёна от желания болтать, и он счастливо-нервно поглаживал ремень безопасности накрест по груди. Ремень он очень полюбил. Хотите научить человека понимать, что эта штука реально спасает жизни – посадите его покататься в «Крете» с Ёнчжэ, когда тот слегка не в духе, давно что-то хочет тебе сказать.   
Интервалы светофора на трехполосной дороге довольно короткие, и Ёнчжэ нещадно и немилосердно за плечо мужа вытягивает его между сиденьями. Пока горят три секции красного, ему удается подарить Дэ агрессивнейший утренний поцелуй, и тот открывает рот и подстраивается губами, совершенно не понимая, что к чему. Загорается зеленый, кто-то сзади уже недоволен тем, что резкий, как понос, Хёндай вдруг все еще стоит, уогда можно ехать.   
\- Сделай одолжение, - прекращает поцелуй Ёнчжэ, - ЗАТКНИСЬ когда я за рулем.   
Это был красивейший из советов, которые Джэ когда-либо давал. И Дэ его понял – когда, одарив недоброжелателей кряканьем клаксона в ответ, универсал наконец-то поехал, и приходилось отворачиваться от окон и вжиматься в кресло, чтобы обгоняющие показывали неприличные жесты из своих машин куда-нибудь вникуда.   
Честно-честно Дэхён понял свои ошибки – не говорить Ёнчжэ, как ехать и с какой скоростью, не обсуждать славную машину, которая много раз преодолевала расстояние между Сеулом и Пусаном. Как будто его в первый раз поцеловали без его согласия, он трогал губы и старался постичь, как относиться к этому спокойнее. Каким бы диким и непредсказуемым иногда ни был Ёнчжэ, ему нельзя показывать, что от таких выходок сердце начинает прыгать. Внезапно... сколько раз муж поцеловал его утром?   
Даже слегка раздражало, что посчитать трудно. Был чмок в нос у порога – Ёнчжэ в тесноте промазал, сползал по носяре, пока не добрался до губ. Он сам поцеловал Джэ в плечо, пока тот стоял с зубной щеткой во рту перед зеркалом. На кухне Дэхён заглядывал в чашку Ёнчжэ, нюхал его кофе и позавтракал только кофейным вкусом, который смог нацеловать с его губ.   
Внезапно до него дошло, что, хоть и невозможно пересчитать все эти размазанные по плечам автоматические чмоки, ласковые обнимашки и целование в шею за кофе, факт нарисовывается какой-то категорический – незаметно, невесомо, машинально.   
Дэ, получается, целуют весь день, от пробуждения в постельке до засыпания в ней же. А еще он сам нисколько не меньше любит к мужу прижиматься когда можно и нельзя. Воровато, украдкой, он со свего места поглядывает на Ёнчжэ (а тот рад, что ему мозги больше не сверлят) и опять думает, как заведенный – ну красивый, и в профиль тоже до ноющей грудной боли красивый.   
\- Я просто... – тихо говорит он, нервно засунув ладошки под бедра, прижав их бедрами к креслу. – Мне страшно...   
\- Чего ты боишься? – внезапно ставшим добрее голосом уточняет Ёнчжэ. – Они просто вставят эту штуку тебе в... 

 

\- Чего ты боишься? – в сотый, наверно, раз говорит Ёнчжэ, убирая нападавшие на лоб мужа волосы назад. – Они просто засунут в тебя шланг с камерой. Это очень безобидно – в тебе даже не сделают никаких дырок, воспользуются существующими.   
Муженечек в своей рубашке хорош, бледненький, как поганочка, даже синеватый. Может, у него гемоглобин упал – он питался в последний раз двенадцать часов назад. Хотя Ёнчжэ уверен, что он просто ссыт, и пытается его приободнить (ну, как умеет):  
\- Вот если бы на ФГС в тебя шланг с противоположного конца засовывали... – Ёнчжэ смешно, Дэ потеет и вот-вот начнет всхлипывать.   
Мнет пальцы до того, что подушечки белеют – очереди-то перед ними почти не осталось. Уводят несчастненьких желудочных аж в две двери.   
\- Весело будет, - обещает Ёнчжэ, - когда тебе в рот фиксатор вставят, чтобы ты шланг не кусал.   
Засунув себе пальцы в рот, озорник Ёнчжэ показывает челюстедержатель – или про-минетчика, это зависит от того, как его злокозненные выражения лица понимать.   
\- У них там даже горшочек есть твои слюни собирать...   
\- Кхи-ик, - жалобно что-то всхлипывает Дэхён, которому, видимо, такого рода утешения никак не помогают.   
Он еще и вздрагивает, когда медсестра с его карточкой подходит от регистратуры:  
\- Чон Дэхён.   
Глазюльки наполняются влагой. Муженечек такой детская писечка, а смотрит, как отправляемый на смерть. Все повидавшая медсестричка, блестя накрашенными глазками из-под нанмордника, тупо ждет – о-о-о, Чон Дэхён здесь не первый, кто вешается на шею сопровождающему, сжимая руками, как в последний раз.   
\- Понимаю, - котяшится Джэ, - даже если ты не вернешься... кошек призрею, кормить буду, как тебя кормил...   
Бедненький муженечек весь трясется у него на груди. Ёнчжэ его по головке гладит, в щечку целует (на глазах у медсестры – она по трагическому нежному «щечкоцелованию» сообразила, небось, что они друг другу такое), но надо как-то Дэ вытурить уже на экзекуцию...  
\- Ну все, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - мака, пошел... – и по попке его.   
Похлопывает, как маленького, по попке под джинсиками.   
Поникший носом до пузика, понуро следующий за девушкой в синей униформе, Дэ еще от дверей умудряется оглянуться в последний разочек. Страшно. Очень страшно, и про тазик для слюней и прочих отрыжек Ёнчжэ не солгал – Дэхён его первый увидел в кабинете.   
\- Если перестанете переживать, крепче заснете, - советует девушка-анестезиолог.   
\- Как его зовут? – убалтывает медсестра. – Через десять минут он получит вас спящим. Вот наобнимаетесь!  
Адские голоса, ничего не слышно Дэ, когда он укладывается на кушетку бочком, вытирая под носом сопли. 

 

Заложив ногу на ногу, Ёнчжэ смотрит на дверь кабинета, в принципе, не ожидая ничего – даже того, что чирикнутый муженек не станет там кричать. Он из-за этого даже курить не ушел. Было подозрение, что медсестричка вернет ему заплаканного больного, мол, успокаивайте своего супруга сами.   
Но чё-то нет. В пыточной равномерная тишина.   
Тяжко-тяжко Ёнчжэ вздыхает: вот казюлька. Муж достался так достался – когда у него что-то болит, он заворачивается в одеялко и лежит. Ждет, когда у него само пройдет.   
Если само не проходит, мы научимся так жить, зубки стиснем и потерпим – если несмертельно, то жить ведь можно и так?   
Ёнчжэ усмехается. Дурачка жалко, ну вот прямо жалко-жалко.   
Тридцатилетний карапусик, а в больничку ходить – не-не. Глаза выкатил, поругались чуть не до слез, вчера не кушали – опять поругались. Ёнчжэ ночью сходил съел огурец с сыром – обиделся, когда узнал.   
А еще страшно до обследования. Вот с результатом – там уже определенность какая-то есть, радуйся или реви, а не знать страшно, и Дэ клубочком к нему вчера в кровати прижимался, не плакал (он только из-за еды ревет, проверено), а в глазах такая тревога.   
Ёнчжэ встает походить. С голодухи и от раннего подъема он инертный, в нем все сокрушается по супругу и жалеет, но головой он почти не думает.   
Бог знает, сколько проходит, когда из дверей пыточной появляется каталка со спящим на боку муженечком. Тело Ёнчжэ поскорее отбирает, самостоятельно буксирует к положенному месту за шторками, только чтобы никто не мешал – присесть уже возле него и погладить по неумной головушке.   
Кусая указательный палец, Дэхён всхлипывает – больно, обидели. Но, наклонившись пониже, прислушавшись, Ёнчжэ понимает, что нет:  
\- Он ест... – бормочет из отключки Дэ страдальчески, - пельмени мои ест... А я н-н-неразрешал, - вообще слезы.   
Делать-то нечего, Ёнчжэ понимает, что этот, который без разрешения пельмени ест – скорее всего он сам и есть. Может, вчерашний огурец с сыром сублимировался.  
Поглаживая глупенького по головке, Ёнчжэ успокаивает в ушко:  
\- Мы этому бандиту... ка-а-ак доской по наглой морде хряпнем! – волосы на макушке, где он гладит, легкие и гладкие, как у малышочка. – Больше не ест, поросенок?   
Бормотать Дэ прекращает – или пельменный вор перестал, или поглаживания по головке Ёнчжэ помогли. Через минуту всего он цепляется рукой за руки Ёнчжэ, произнося, как будто только проснулся (так, впрочем, и есть):  
\- Джэ-э-э-э... – слабым голоском, так робко и вопросительно.   
\- Я здесь, здесь, - улыбается Ёнчжэ. Ему приятно, как Дэ поймал его ладошку и ни за что не согласен отпускать, прикладывает к своей щеке, как игрушку. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Ему кажется, Дэхён семимильными шагами приходит в себя – и даже странно, как он буквально только что порол какую-то ересь.   
\- Горло, - Дэ садится, - горло болит.   
\- Это от шланга. Разморозка проходит, - успокаивает Ёнчжэ.   
Гладит. Мужа вернули, ироды. Целенького, напуганного.   
\- А я что-нибудь смешное говорил? – неуверенно улыбается Дэхён, как будто сам знает, что, наверно, говорил.   
Но Ёнчжэ опять стопроцентно непробиваемый, шутит:  
\- Ты все, что говорил, мог бы и в здравом уме сказать... Хех. 

 

Дальше уже не было страшно. Медсестричка с накрашенными глазами проходила мимо, так что Ёнчжэ спросил. Она пожала плечами:  
\- Ничего такого. Все почти нормально, - и умиротворение воцарилось.   
\- Куда вдвоем, молодые люди? – спросил врач.   
\- Я муж, - отмахнулся Ёнчжэ, бесстрашно занимая стульчик в кабинете, - мне можно.   
Ну, посидит он тут нога на ногу, никому же хуже не будет. А хитрожопый муженек, который сейчас неловко раздевается (ему доктор приказал), сканируя пространство огромными смущенными гляделками, от него может еще и что-нибудь важное скрыть.   
Исходя из своиз жральных интересов – Ёнчжэ предчувствует кухонную войну в ближайшем будущем.   
Ну в самом деле, кто через это не проходил – боль в желудке, колики в кишках, дристня внезапная. Все всегда одинаково лечится – какие-нибудь восстанавливающие микрофлору таблетки и... детсадовская диета.   
Пока муж стыдливо обнажал прелести верхней половины, Ёнчжэ настолько же бесстыже, нога на ногу, подбородок на кулаке, созерцал: эти покрытые мурашками лопатки и фиолетовые от испуга сосочки он привык видеть в более располагающей обстановке, но...   
Почему Ёнчжэ вообще о нем в таком ключе думает в кабинете больницы, когда доктору чоновские ребра и животик – просто заболевшее тело, кишочки которого он мнет, прощупывая.   
Задрав голову к потолку, Дэ, лежа на кушетке, отчаянно сглатывает, пока там его трогают.   
Потом обратно облачает в легкую рубашку храм, в котором живет супружья душа – Джэ заинтересованными глазами так и смотрит от дверей, слушает, что говорит доктор.   
\- Ничего такого, - почти повторяет слова медсестры из кабинета ФГС, - слизистая желудка раздражена в некоторых местах. Гастрит, конечно. Если не лечить – то будет язва, - многозначительный взгляд (тоже как всегда – взывает к сознательности пациента). – А так таблетки и диета.   
Ёнчжэ разлепляет свои «нога на ногу».   
Покидают кабинет они вдвоем, обнявшись. Ёнчжэ говорит, что вот надо же было так бояться – все это прекрасно лечится. И Дэ светелеет, забираясь в машину, застегивает любимый драгоценный ремень, улыбаясь:  
\- Надо было в меня шланг засовывать ради этого... Чтобы таблетки выписать?  
«Мака моя, - сбоку поглядывает Ёнчжэ. – Чем бы тебя отпиздить... так ведь не поможет»

 

\- Что это? – спрашивает Дэ.   
\- А на что похоже? – говорит Ёнчжэ, ставя на стол две тарелки с овсянкой.   
Он усрался просто не могу с ней – мало того, что редко готовил. Он, заранее зная, как будет воспринято, как мог подсластил – украсил кашу резаными половинками огромных клубник.   
Он даже себе навалил чашку этой липкой хренотени – чтобы не было, как вчера с огурцом.   
\- Мне теперь это есть? – возмутился Дэхён.   
\- Ешь, - отрезал Ёнчжэ. – Пельменей ты уже наелся – видишь до чего.   
Упрек Дэхён как будто пропустил мимо ушей – Джэ же те же пельмени с соусом лопал. Так какого хрена болезнь-то поразила его...   
Унылый как капец Дэхён размазывал овсяные хлопья по тарелке ложкой, разыскивая в них привлекательность... хоть какую-нибудь. К сожалению, не получалось. Отринув фидбек вкусовых рецепторов, Джэ засовывал ложку каши в рот и запивал чаем...  
А Дэ не ел почти сутки. И вот теперь ему это...   
Он довозил ложкой – половиночка клубнички оказалась выгнанной за пределы тарелки и нагадила на столе овсяной липкостью.   
Поглядев на нее, Ёнчжэ издал предупреждающее рыканье... В нем было все: и «добеси меня тут», и «я тебе эту чашку на голову надену», и «клубника тебе не нравится? Хули, зазвтра будет без клубники – голый овсяный хардкор получишь».   
Задумавшись о последствиях, Дэхён быстро ложкой поддел клубнику и умчал в рот – не стоило так разбрасываться сочувствием мужа, который вовсе мог бы никому не сочувствовать (и не будет, если добесить).   
Унылый просто как говно он сдал полупустую тарелку:  
\- Спасибо, - и уплелся на диван к кошке доумирать. 

 

«Он меня больше не люби-и-и-т, - думает Дэ, и сердце сжимается от боли. – Ни капельки не люби-и-и-ит, а-а-а-а».   
Подушка бесшумно впитывает его слезы, пока Дэхён из полумрака смотрит на мужа – Ёнчжэ встал в семь, и как только его голова коснулась полушки, он открыл рот и начал спать.   
Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ... Родной, любимий Джэшечка – залитый слезьми Дэ двигается по матрасу и берет его ручку в свои, поливая влагой пльчики опять со следами пупырей непонятной аллергии – Джэшечка, ангел, больше не любит...   
Разве, любя, можно готовить человеку на ужин молочный суп?   
Понимаете, молочный суп – это когда в молоке вскипятили рожки. И все.   
О, Джэшечка почему-то перестал любить его. Когда это произошло? Почему?   
И так Дэ молоко не больно любит, никогда не пьет, но вот когда в него бросили макароны и вскипятили до пенки этой мерзкой – там вообще нечего есть, понимаете? Дэ повыковыривал рожки, пососал их, чуть не блеванул и ушел из кухни, притворившись, что у него как никогда разболелся желудок.   
Он больше суток голодный, ничего кроме овсянки не жрал.   
А-а-а-а.   
Джешечка, милый, за что ж ты так с мужем? Муж же живой, он кушать хочет, а вареные в молоке макароны кушать невозможно – Джэ знал это...   
Прости, детка, прости, дай шанс исправиться – в животе Дэ сосут воображаемые солитеры, и их грызение воспринимается как муки любви, теперь отвергнутой. Так невыносимо.   
Пока Ёнчжэ спит, его тут с плачем целуют в ладошку – вот бы он посмеялся, если бы знал. Впрочем, Дэ-то не до смеха: он радостно встечает очередное безумное переворачиваение и бухнувшегося в матрас Джэшечку сжимает обеими ручками:  
\- Сосисочка моя, я тебя люблю-а-а-а-а... – «сосисочка».   
Сосисочка, котлеточка, шашлычок, куриное бедрышко, пельмешек... Как все это мучительно, а-а-а-а. 

 

\- А давай я за продуктами схожу? – заглядывал из-за плеча Дэ. – Ты так устал, Джэшулечка мой, - и старался волосики за ушко заправить мужу.   
\- Пошли! – чё-то обрадовался Ёнчжэ.   
Телеса с утра сами на что-о напрашиваются – виснет на нем все время, целует, выглядывая из-под мышки. Желудком урчит, но по пятам ходит и все порывается на ручки взять, приласкать.   
\- Нет! – Дэ решительно прижал губы пальчиком, мол, даже не говори мне тут. – Я должен научиться ходить в магазин без тебя когда-нибудь... рыба моя.   
\- Ох, - засомневался Ёнчжэ.   
Он не знал, что тяжелые времена требуют решительных мер – Дэ подсказывал, что ему надо на работу, наверно, что необязательно с ним на больничном круглыми сутками сидеть... смотреть ему в рот, что он туда тянет.   
Ёнчжэ бдел, что супруг жрет, когда жрет и запивает ли таблетками – как коршун.   
Выдав мужуж список продуктов, Ёнчжэ неохотно последовал на диван, где ему дали животворящую испуганную кошку и сказали, что все будет хорошо – поперву Дэ отправился в минимаркет в ста метрах.   
\- Поспи, - упрашивал Дэ. – Отдохни, - целовал.   
В минимаркете девушка на кассе спросила:  
\- Вам посильнее погреть?   
\- Не греть! Вообще! – напугал ее Дэхён. Протянул кредитку и вместо нее забрал хот-дог, сразу же запихав его в рот. – Я очень голодный просто...   
«Как животное», - посмотрела на клиента продавщица.   
С сумками Дэ добрался до ворот соседнего дома и юркнул за угол, страстно доедая булку с сосиской – если ее греть, то Ёнчжэ чего доброго заметит.   
Вдруг он засек время, когда Дэхён из дома вышел...   
Прожевав собачий хот-дог полностью, Дэхён принялся шариться в пакетах: достал оттуда картонную коробку с яцйами, запихал в нее маленькую упаковку сосисок, а потом криво закрыл крышку на яйцах (ну, не вмещалось).   
Он сам себе казался похожим на какого-то курильщика, который прячется по подворотням от строгого Ёнчжэ. Но Дэ ничего не мог с этим поделать – все, что он мог посчитать за кормежку, случалось с ним раз в день. Вчера Ёнчжэ на обед приготовил курячий суп, но почему-то не дал ему сожрать всю курицу. Сегодня были котлетки на пару, а на ужин, наверно, опять какая каша или молочное.   
Так жить Дэ больше не мог, поэтому и... Согрешил.   
\- Пришел! – поразился Ёнчжэ. – С продуктами!   
Он хотел поцеловать мужа «молодец» за ратный подвиг, но тот увильнул – сосиска могла еще пахнуть из его рта. 

 

В ночной прохладе, в густой тишине, напоенной бесшумными тенями деревьев, качающихся за окном, Дэхён гладил муженька по лицу пальчиком:  
\- Люблю тебя, комарик...   
И Джэ балдел – в подпитых мозгах мужий голос как-то приятно колыхался, как одеялко, которое он приятненько как будто наворачивал на себя, закутываясь в его нежную любовь.   
\- Спи, карамелька, - разрешал Дэхён, - у меня на руках. Засыпай, радость, закрывай глазки, ни о чем не думай...   
\- Чё ты сегодня такой, - восторгался Ёнчжэ, - такой... славный?   
\- Тш-ш-ш-ш, - пальчиком затыкал Дэ. – Спи, крошечка.   
Ну, а что. Через минутку какую-то Ёнчжэ весь осел в держащих руках приятной безмятежной радостью. Поцеловав его в лобик, Дэ осторожно уложил мужа на подушку и максимально осторожно сполз с кровати.   
Когда он на кухне открыл холодильник, Тильда прибежала и защекотала его пышным хвостом по ногам, засновала сюда-туда в желтом свете из открытой дверцы.   
\- Тш-ш-ш! – приложил палец к губам Дэ, вскрывая яичную упаковку. – Сейчас мы с тобой покушаем...   
Устроившись на полу, он разорвал сосисочную упаковку, сидя в квадратике света из окна, подкармливал Тильду с рук – в семь раз больше засовывая в себя. Еще разочек хлопнула дверь холодильника – достали кетчуп. Умная кошка, не первый раз жрущая с хозяином сосиски, к бутылке с ним даже не лезла – ходила по голым ногам, терлась, лизала пальчики, которые кормили ее сосисямбами.   
Как какой-то орден Тайножрущих.   
Напару с кошкой прикончив все шесть тонких сосисочек, Дэ озаботился: а как теперь скрыть следы преступления (сосисочные шкурки и упаковку)?   
И начался криминал.   
Решив злодеяние лучше всего утопить в унитазе, Дэхён задумался, как сделать так, чтобы, потонув, оно не всплыло в очке никогда? Довольно быстро его озарило – надо воды накачать в то, что будет утапливаться. Потонет, булькнув, навсегда.   
Это было полдела.   
В темноте неодетый человек с кошкой на руках зашарил по кухонным шкафам в поисках того, во что это все завернуть. Нашел перчатку для готовки и озарился – СУПЕР!   
Только большая. Затрянет еще – пять пальцев.   
И последовал полный краш. Дэ вспомнил про кое-что, что Джэ уже довольно довно выбросил в совершенном негодовании:  
\- Тол-сты-е, - говорил он! – Ничего не чувствую.   
Сидя с ножничками на полу кухни, с трущейся вокруг кошкой, Дэхён свои улики нарезал и упаковал в штуковину, которую после наполнил водой, завязал и как ни в чем не бывало невозмутимо спустил в унитаз, ни капельки не озаботившись о том, что если где-то когда-то всплывет гандон, наполненный резанными упаковками сосисок и их шкурками, это будет загадка века.   
Он почистил зубы (чтобы не пахло собачьим мясом), поцеловал в нос кошку, уложив ее спать в корзинке, и пошел обратно в кровать – к Ёнчжэ.   
Какого-то беса тот проснулся и полез обниматься.   
\- Чё это от тебя зубной пастой пахнет? – спросил он. Развратно, глубоко поцеловал, надеясь понять вкус того, что Дэ пытался спрятать зубной пастой. – Ты чё, куришь мои сигареты?   
\- Не, - сказал Дэ довольно спокойно, обнимая забравшегося в одних трусиках ему на коленки Ёнчжэ. – Мне и того разочка хватило.   
\- Тогда... секс? – вкусно целуя в губы, предлагал Ёнчжэ.   
\- В какой позе мне сделать тебя самочкой? – в темноте наклонился Дэ, целуя... Это локоть был?   
А Ёнчжэ сдался:  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул. – Просто хотел проверить, не крали ли тебя инопланетяне.   
И больно ущипнул за сосок.   
Заржав, Дэ уронил товарища спиной на матрас и засунул руку под белье – надо все нежное там проверить нежненько... Настроение-то прекрасное.


	42. [Experimental] Jinjja. Serious

 

Могете поугадывать, что из этого я не напридумывал.   
И, наверное, пованивает уже =) Меру наду знать

 

\- Это будет стоить три тысячи долларов… - Ёнчжэ с милой улыбочкой оторвался от блокнотика, чтобы бросить на мужчину вопросительный взгляд - так ли? Не шокирован ли парень суммой? Видимо, нет, так что Ёнчжэ взялся черкать дальше: - Сто семьдесят пять бутылок…   
\- Сколько это займет? - спросил мужчина. - Больше всего меня интересует, когда вино будет в ресторане.   
\- Обычно мы отправляем во вторник… - объяснил Ёнчжэ, взглянув на часы - швейцарские бойскаутские показывали как раз пятницу…  
\- Черт! Черт! - несколько раз повторил менеджер из ресторана, в досаде сжимая кулак. - Чёрт бы побрал этого мерзавца, который нас надул!   
И ведь бизнес Ёнчжэ никогда бы так не возрос, если бы он не умел…  
\- Но ради Вас, - с улыбкой начал он, - привезем все, что есть на складе, к концу дня. Остатки завтра-послезавтра. Годится?   
\- С этого момента, - прочувствованно начал мужчина, - если Вы нас спасете, - вдруг поправил сам себя, - мы сделаем вас нашим постоянным постав…  
“Ага, ага”, - кивал Ёнчжэ, довольный, - товарищ этот из какого-то мишлена с кучей звезд. Ебанопрофитный день - вот так он обычно говорил, впрочем, не перед лицом посторонних и не когда жужжит на беззвучном его мобила. Показав легким кивочком мистеру обождать секундочку, пока переговорено будет с лицом, звонок которого он не смеет сбросить (лицо, кстати, долбанулось, что ли - знает же, что Ёнчжэ на работе, а она у него нервная), он ответил на вызов, сказав:  
\- Да.   
\- ГОВЯЖКА! - прокричали в трубку. Потом еще разик: - ГОВЯЖКА-А-А-А… - разнеслось на чертовых три метра из мощного динамика новой мобилы.   
Звонок сбросили. Менеджер еле удержал глаза, потом потупил их в пол - из вежливости, наверно.   
Своими Ёнчжэ вращал гневнейшим, самым рассерженным образом. Перезвонить бы…  
И бедный смарт, до треску пластика сжатый пальцами, ведь зажужжал снова! Ёнчжэ стремительно набросился::  
\- Твою м…  
\- ГОВЯЖКА! - орнули еще разок. И контрольный: - Говяжка волосатая! Бесишься? Аха-ха-ха-ха!  
И снова Ёнчжэ как придурь (волосатая) стоит, жим-жим ноздрями, жим-жим пальчиками, хрусь-хрусь пластикового корпуса слышится.   
\- Это, - трудно подбирая слова, объясняет он с клиенту инцидент, - это маленький… Пять лет, - потом он внезапно добавляет: - Братик. Маленький. Пять… ему…  
\- А по голосу так все тридцать, - вполголоса бормочет мужчина (наверно, опять вежливость).  
Как свиную кожу на сапог, Ёнчжэ натягивает на себя улыбку:  
\- Так как… сто семьдесят пять бутылок частями? Договор в силе… правда же?   
А Чон Дэхён лучше бы в сливном бачке спрятался.   
Потому что пизда ему. 

 

 

Засунув руки под мышки, в напрягающую влажность слегка употевшей под пиджаком рубашки, Дэхён от косяка наблюдал. Он вошел в квартиру относительно тихо, муж мог и не услыхать, как он разулся, поставил портфель на пол прихожей и нежно почесал Тильдочку за ушком.   
А окликать Ёнчжэ было опасно: он стоял ногами на журнальном столике и вкручивал лампочку в светильник - не дай боже окликнуть так, что он дернется и навернется со столешницы (угадайте, кому потом сделают больно).   
Так что Дэ тихо стоял и смотрел на женственные белые носочки-следочки (о да, Джэшечка, потнявая скотиночка, обожает такие - плетеные кружавчиком, чтобы ножки дышали, с дырочками… только ради бога никому не рассказывайте то, что знает единственно его муж), которые оставляют на черной полированной столешнице отпечатки носочков - топ-топ-топ… Ёнчжэ еле достает до потолка и поэтому балансирует на носочках, а Дэ опять удивляется тому, какой он жилистый.   
У мужа все тело - переплетение сухожилий, особенно когда он напрягается, этакое дерево мышц прорисовывается абсолютно везде: кисти рук, очень - шея, и даже, оказывается, на голеностопе выдающиеся венки и мослы.   
Этот мерзавец, он… от рождения мужественно выглядит. Даже комично мужественно в белых носочках-следочках. Секусально, но комично.   
\- Пришел? - из-за плеча спрашивает Ёнчжэ. - Я слышал, как ты свою кошку тискал.   
\- Ревнуй, - отозвался Дэ. - Ревнуй к кошке.   
Он помолчал. Потом задрал голову:  
\- Аха-ха-ха! - не, кому как, ему доставляет - Джэ ревнует к кошке. К продуктам. К работе - это еще одна отдельная история. Чунхон, было дело, докапывался до сабджекта, который мог бы разрушить их брак, и Ёнчжэ, скрыв первоочередную ревность к фрикаделькам, ответил “Трепонема”, а малыш Хон так и не узнал, что это не человечье имя, а бактерии, разносящие сифилис половым путем.   
Хотя, может, с сифилисом он как-то связал, потому что отсел от них и в общую миску палочками больше не лазал.   
\- Да я не ревную, - солгал Ёнчжэ, оперевшись на протянутую руку, чтобы спрыгнуть со столика.   
Он щелкнул выключателем - и гостиная осветилась фиолетовым аквамариновым светом, как в ужастике. Джэ сам весь стал фиолетовый, как слива, а его губы (и так часто слишком яркие, обкусанные) - синюшными.   
\- Нравится? - вкрадчиво поднес синюшные сарделечки к самому ушку Ёнчжэ. Выдавая себя шуршанием ткани, его ручонки уже поползли по мужьему телу вниз. Толстые брючины костюма вызывали в нем досаду. - Где жопчик сладчайши-и-ий?   
\- Не знаю где, - хихикнул Дэ (щекотно, знаете ли). И тем же заговорщицким шепотком уточнил: - А зачем лампочка фиолетовая?   
Они стояли, как женьшеневый корень, весь переплетенный своими кривизнами. Ёнчжэ удивился:  
\- Как! Ты разве не помнишь, какой сегодня день?   
И дурачок Дэ сразу притормозил ответно щупать попку волосатого мужа:  
\- В смысле какой? - он чё, чё-то забыл, что ли?   
Вот блин. Лошара.   
\- День нашей свадьбы-ы-ы, дурачок, - Ёнчжэ дунул в ушко. Нежно.   
Не помогло.   
\- В мае же, - ожесточенно (от забывчивости) шептал обнятый Дэхён. - Сентябрь сейчас.   
Он хотел бы помнить дату бракосочетания. И подарить Джэ с утра какую-нибудь фигню обязательно, чтобы показать, что тот треш майский он помнит и… дорожит, как бы.   
\- Четыре года, крошка, - в ушко наседал Ёнчжэ, поглаживая. - И шесть месяцев.   
За его спиной крошка считал на пальцах - июнь, июль, август, сентябрь, октябрь, ноябрь - ноябрь должен быть.  
\- Чё гонишь? - шепотом возмутился Дэхён. - Сентябрь!   
Нет, он не хотел прослыть забывчивым, грубым супругом.   
\- Так с первой свадьбы, - быстро нашелся Ёнчжэ, сжав руками за подмышки, как плюшевого медведя.   
Опять Дэ запустил пальчиковый счет: октябрь, ноябрь, декабрь, январь, февраль, март - весна должна быть!   
\- Март! - прошептал он. - Ма-а-арт! Чё гонишь ты?   
\- Ну март! - возмутился Ёнчжэ, наконец, отлипнув. - И чё?   
\- В смысле чё? - не понял Дэхён.   
Где он эту фиолетовую лампочку нашел? Вполне может оказаться, что специально купил, чтобы под фиолетовые эманации и кровать затащить и укатать по поводу “праздника”, который сам выдумал.   
\- Ну ты дурак, что ли? - грустно спросил Ёнчжэ. - Подыграть нельзя, что ли?   
\- Чему… - поразился ушастенький бедолажка. - Ты сказал бы… Чему подыгрывать-то?   
\- Точно! - сообразил Ёнчжэ, подняв палец. И быстренько (ему хоть бы хны всегда) исправился: - На свидание ж зову!  
\- ВОУ! - подыгрывал Дэхён. - ОФИГЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТЬ! УРААААААА! ХАХА! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО!  
Пока он там изображал фальшивый восторг, орируя дурным, но мощным голосом, Ёнчжэ куда-то сходил, а вернулся с пакетиком как из дорогого бутика.  
\- На, - протянул его, почесывая мизинцем в ухе. - Харэ орать, в башке звенит.   
Муж великий - он вроде когда нормально разговаривает, голос ровный, красивый, только чутка высоковат, капельку. Как у него восторг (даже искусственный), он, сам не замечая, такие дельфиньи частоты берет, что после долго побрякивает в ушах, как будто туда битого стекла натолкали.   
А шопоголик ушел с ушами в пакет, рылся в хрустящей бумаге:  
\- Шоета, - скромничал, - шоетатакое? Ку-у-у-уртка???? - покупку поволокли наружу. - Кожаная!  
Ёнчжэ хотел вырядить супруга как привык сам (или просто одеться парно для “свидания”), поэтому прикупил ему презент - косуху с заклепками. Дэшулечка в нее влез одним махом и побежал крутиться к зеркалу, в прихожую - но на брюках от офисного костюма сидело слишком комично, так что он на ходу расстегнул ширинку и рванул в спальню за джинсиками. Ёнчжэ от косяка смотрел, как он сидит на кровати в трусиках, ажитированно попадая голыми ножками в штанинки.   
\- Заклепочки! - умилялся Дэ, разглядывая наряд в зеркале. Он все еще в рубашке, но, верно, ему уже не мешает (не так, как мешали брюки). - Ремешочки… Круто…   
Круто или нет, кошка, сидевшая под зеркалом, не вынесла возни вокруг себя и сбежала. А, может, это из-за Ёнчжэ, который чуть не сел ей на голову.  
\- Ты хоть “да” ответь, - призвал он. - Пойдешь со мной или нет?   
\- Зачем спрашиваешь? - отмахнулся муж. Он спиной к зеркалу - а там поясок, осиную талию держать. У Ёнчжэ все еще мужицкие плечи, у него - талия балеринки, несмотря на то, сколько он жрет. Еще разок для совсем тупых - кто в семье жена? - Ух, какой поясок!  
\- Муж, - внушительно позвал Ёнчжэ. И за руку схватил, как на церемонии бракосочетания. Только там он изящную ладошку своей не накрывал и длинные пальцы неторопливо-нежно, кажется, не поглаживал. Или было и это? Так много времени прошло, но никто ради памяти не фотографировал. - Муж, ответ, быстро!  
И чтобы Дэ незамедлительно, наверно, его родил, Ёнчжэ сдернул его за лапочку, которую держал, себе на коленочки. Зная, что одного согласия супругу маловато будет (а то зачем его на коленочки), что Джэ жаждает любовных памфлетов (и куртке, на его деньжонки купленной), Дэ склонил голову и мордочку спрятал в супружьем плечике.   
Козлик стеснительный.   
\- Ну, - а Ёнчжэ доволен, расселся широко расставив ноги - ему то ли живой муж, то ли большая игрушка, - говори, голубь, как ты меня любишь.   
“Курлык-курлык” машинально пронеслось в мозгах наложницы, но он действительно изогнул шейку и потерся об Ёнчжэ щечкой.   
\- Ромашка, - похвалил Ёнчжэ. - Теперь давай говори, как любишь. Или… или пощекочу!   
Пару разочков он мощно прищепил что-то на ребрах, вызвав болезненное мигание у Дэхёна, который был индифферентен к щекотке там гораздо больше, чем в некоторых других местах. Из гостиной мощно светил фиолетовый, пятачком на белом кафеле свет попадал в прихожую, и ему совсем не хотелось случайно проиграть так просто, по правилам бесстыжего Джэ - вместо требуемого признания он положил пальчик на мужнины сосисочные губки и аккуратно его поцеловал (пальчик, не губы).   
Это было как бы “Тш-ш-ш-ш… Я очень секретно и очень сильно тебя люблю”. А целоваться - that’s no-no! Не будучи полным идиотом, Дэхён отчетливо представлял, для чего Ёнчжэ понадобилась фиолетовая лампочка, свидание и подарок. Мощь его подготовки как бы намекала, сколь много у Джэшечки на сегодняшний день скопилось нереализованных сексуальных фантазий.   
Может, будучи идиотом только точечно, в определенных ситуациях, Дэ когда надо и хитрить умел, хлопая на мужа большими-пребольшими, нежными глазками наивной оленины.  
Глазки Ёнчжэ обожал - они нейтрализовали в некоторой степени его аферистские замашки и садо-мазо наклонности.   
Но и раз на раз у него не приходится. Человек с его группой крови - такой рандомный генератор ненормальных поступков и эмоций из противоположных концов спектра, что Дэ нисколько не удивился, а только глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился - запрещающую руку с пальцем Ёнчжэ с себя столкнул, сдвинул ноги, по ним чуть ли не на себя втащил супруга и плотно занялся его целованием.   
Это было “люблю”, какое он выпрашивал - прекрасное, сладкое и пахнущее новой кожей куртки. Лапочки свои Дэ, целуясь, поклал ему на плечи и гладил рубашку - такая нежная казюлечка, до восторга.   
Теплая волна плеснула Ёнчжэ в лицо, сильная - он даже ногами незаметно переступил. Полез под новую куртку, мужу в подмышки - раздевал (но очень хитро, неявно, казалось, что гладил так). Перебрался с губ целовать под ушком - большая, очень большая и вкусная игрушка у него на коленках.   
\- Давай никуда не ходить, - хрипло предложил Ёнчжэ. Его можно было понять - чё шарахаться по промежуточным остановкам, когда можно сразу в конечный пункт прибыть, и все. - Я ...як словил.   
Что он там словил, сидящему на коленках Дэхёну было яснее всех. Он уперся:  
\- Давай пойдем, - снова задействовав затыкающий рот пальчик. Ёнчжэ пырился, несмотря на него, все равно возобновить горяченькое целование, но палец не дремал - Ёнчжэ налево, и он туда же. Ёнчжэ в лобовую - палец мешается слиться с Дэ в любовном засосе. - Давай пойдем, - повторил Дэхён. - Я хочу надеть твой классный подарок!  
И пока Ёнчжэ полторы секунды жевал вату, Дэ расцепил его руки вокруг себя и усвистал с коленок.   
Ёнчжэ уперся в них ладошками, сидя на низеньком трюмо под зеркалом, где его бросили.   
Ладно, поехали длинной дорогой. 

 

Куртка пришлась очень кстати - пока они там под зеркалом склоняли друг друга в противоположные стороны, город полило дождиком. Сделалось умеренно холодно (но не до пару изо рта - сентябрь всего лишь), фонари удачно горели оранжевым, создавая вокруг себя иллюзии сфер более нагретого пространства.   
Кое-кому, впрочем, совсем холодно не было - Ёнчжэ капец как тащится с холода и сырости, даже на призыв застегнуть куртку ответил:  
\- Пф-ф-ф… Это лишнее, - потому что как он ее застегнет?   
Все же встречные тогда не смогут полюбоваться его изумительными ключицами, торчащими из расстегнутого воротничка рубашки.   
А Дэхёну припекало от стыда, который муж потихоньку вытворял, оправдываясь тем, что темно и все равно никому не видно, на чьей аппетитной заднице покоится его рука.   
\- Убери! - тихо фыркал Дэ. - Немедленно убери!  
\- Куда я тебе руки-то уберу? - издевался Ёнчжэ. - У меня их две! И ноги у меня две! Где-то все это надо хранить!  
И засунул ладошку в карман чужих джинсов. В принципе, не так уж и неприлично, но это тепло на жопе… Ягодица отчаянно посылала СОС хозяину, и Дэ боролся. Опустив подбородок низко в ворот куртки, он тихо озвучил угрозу:  
\- Я пукну.   
\- Ты? - изумился Ёнчжэ. - Ты не пукнешь.   
\- Еще как пукну, - мстительно пообещал Дэ.   
Нехотя, под давлением, руку из кармана Ёнчжэ все же вытащил.   
Прошагав кусочек парка, оказались на улочке для увеселений - Джэ сказал, что “свидание” состоится в итальянской забегаловке. И переть до нее через всю эту развлекательную стрит, которая за пару десятков метров учинила расстройство внимания в самом впечатлительном - Дэхён вертел головой, осматривал вывески (восемь вечера - кутеж в самом разгаре, видимо), изучал прохожих:  
\- Куда они все идут, Джэ? Просто так ходят, что ли?  
Гедонистический образ бессмысленной жизни в нем так и не привился, как Ёнчжэ ни показывал - ему работать дайте, микробов дайте, дайте Диджител Саенс почитать на очке.   
Котик любит, когда человеки внутренне ориентированы не “в небо попердеть”, а с большой культурно-просветительской целью.   
Худшего мужа, чем Ёнчжэ, он себе бы больше нигде не нашел.   
Среди кондитерских, шоколадниц, макдональдсов и разных бутиков с одеждой и обувью особняком, выделяясь красными китайскими иероглифами на стеклах, светился весь тоже красным ларек гадалки.   
\- Ебать бизнес идет, - присвистнул Ёнчжэ, кивнув на него. Как отрабатывает аренду макдональдс с тысячей посетителей в сутки он представлял. Как это делает Дизель, продающий трусы по цене шубы - тоже примерно представлял, но вот этот трешак… - Пойдем зайдем, - свистнул он мужу, чтобы бежал за ним.   
И Шарик круто развернулся за хозяином - не, не вините Дэхёна за эти собачьи повадки, просто… Он так выживает. Ёнчжэ с невероятной скоростью меняет направление и мысли, шагает тоже размашисто - ничего не стоит потерять его в толпе, если не бежать за ним.   
Угадав, куда муж ведет, бегущий слева возле локтя Дэхён выдал немножко своего болезненного фальцета:  
\- Ёнчжэ, ты чё, двинулся? - просто очень сильно удивился, вот и вырвалось.   
Муж мог бы принять даже еврейство и дать, по еврейскому мнению, лишнее ножичком себе чик-чик, но стоило бы это пиздец как дорого. Джэшечка, если не дай боже при нем эту тему задеть, громко начинал объяснять, что смысл религий и есть в собирании десятины с верующих, чем вызывал баттхерт у этих самых верующих. А уфологов, звездочетов и прочих приверженцев лженаук просто называл “умственно деградентами”.   
Так вот и чё он вдруг к гадалке поперся?  
Пропуская песика-мужа в дверь, Ёнчжэ ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да поржем просто, - и все встало на места.   
И что он кольцо свое снял с пальца и положил в карман джинсов. Нерешительно Дэ повторил за ним.   
Принимали в трех комнатах, ждать пришлось недолго. Оплатив сеанс судьбочтения наличными, Ёнчжэ с руками в карманах куртки прошествовал в “приемную”. Он сильно щурился, рассматривая всю оккультную херню в помещении - перья, лампы, зачем-то чучело зайца и гипсовый крокодил с отбитой местами мордой - но остался недовольным, потому что гадалка сидела под черным балдахином, из-за его тени лица аферистки не было видно.   
Гадали на картах. Дурачонок-муж снял левой. Разложив из таро магический крест, гадалка принялась вешать:  
\- Вы женаты.   
А Ёнчжэ был категорически против, чтобы Дэхёну вешали:  
\- У него, - кивнул на мужа, - пальцы опухают, след от кольца хорошо видно. Так что это я бы и без карт мог сказать.   
Из-под черной тряпки гадалка бросила на Джэ колкий взгляд. А Дэ на мужа - почти взволнованный, покусывая нижнюю губу. Ёнчжэ подумал, что сейчас она использует сведения, предоставляемые этим откровенным мордочком и его мимикой.   
\- Вами легко управлять, и ваша жена этим пользуется, - Ёнчжэ сидел в кресле с лицом “я не я и кобыла не моя” - тетка же про “жену” какую-то заливает, так что он взглядом еще и отправил мужу мстительный посыл: чё за жена-то? Познакомь? - Вам это не нравится, но Вы предпочитаете пытаться жену перевоспитать, нежели развестись. И потом ваши дети…  
\- Омо! - заржал Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ просто хлопал глазами, пока гадалка “что-то рассматривала” в картах:  
\- Их у вас двое, девочка постарше и мальчик, - потом у него щелкнуло.   
Он нагнулся к уху мужа и тихо-тихо поделился догадкой:  
\- Кошки, - и Ёнчжэ захохотал уже в кулак.   
Он перебил:  
\- Будут у него еще дети? - надо ведь ждать, если Дэ еще животное с помойки приволочет в дом.   
\- Да, - ответила колдунья.   
\- Собачку хочу, - вслух сказал Ёнчжэ, надеясь, что муж поймет.   
Видимо, чтицу судьбы он добесил своими комментариями - он переключилась на него. И стала мстить, по-другому не скажешь.   
\- Вы любите неприятности, - не узнал о себе ничего нового Ёнчжэ (он по-прежнему думал, что все это можно сказать, умея чуточку читать лица, капельку соображая в психологии). - Но Вам везет. Но будет везти все меньше, потому что удачу Вы израсходовали несколько лет назад.   
Пророчество напугало податливый мозг, которым легко манипулировать, и Дэхён уставился на супруга взволнованно.   
\- Да, - подтвердил Ёнчжэ. - Зашибись откосил от армейки.   
А сам надул губы и веселыми глазами отправил Дэ немой мессидж: “Не, это про то, как я тебя не упустил, тыква моя”.   
\- Ладно, херня… Когда я уже женюсь? - спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Поковыряв еще какие-то карты, мадам ответила:  
\- Ближе к сорока годам.   
\- И то верно, - согласился с ней Джэ. - Всегда так говорил.   
\- Только, - вставила гадалка осторожно (и вот тут-то Ёнчжэ и начал подозревать, что она мстит), - Вы легкомысленный и ветреный человек. Вы не будете верны супруге. Вы можете заваливать ее подарками, но Вас слишком увлекает на сторону.   
“Зараза”, - досадливо метнул в нее взгляд Ёнчжэ. Потом нежно улыбнулся своему тыковке, но от нервов вышло как-то фальшиво.   
И пришлось встать:  
\- Ладно, - сказал Ёнчжэ. - Это мы посмотрим.   
Снаружи по-прежнему торговали, кушали и даже играли на баяне.   
\- Чё набычился? - спросил Ёнчжэ. - О третьем ребенке думаешь?  
Дэхён засунул руки в карманы куртки и старательно обходил белыми кроссовочками места, где что-то на асфальте отражало фонари (блестит - значит, лужа).  
И молчал.  
Со временем до Ёнчжэ начало доходить, что его попытки поржать над кем-нибудь часто вылезают боком. Ему самому. Он хотел как-то сгладить, сказав:  
\- Да ладно тебе. Она какие-то общие вещи говорила, - он маленечко подумал, потом закончил: - Как гороскоп, блин - сегодня вас ждет удача. Мне пельменей пожрать - удача. Просраться после - вдвойне удача.   
\- Про тебя она была права, - тихо заговорил Дэ.   
\- Да, блядь, - взбесился Ёнчжэ. - До-о-о-о-о. Правее не бывает. До-о-о-о.   
От грусти и несправедливого поклепа (от кого? От гадалки? Которая семь классов закончила?) он даже пнул кроссовком по фонарному столбу.   
\- Где доказательства? - через полминуты спросил он. - Есть у тебя доказательства, что я тебе якобы изменяю?   
Почему-то встали посреди улицы. Народ не стесняясь толкал в бока. Какая-то дура чуть не отрезала Ёнчжэ ухо зонтиком - накрапывало, но они оба стояли на дороге и пялились друг на друга.   
Пока Дэхён не заявил (но снова тихо, грустно):  
\- Мне не нужны доказательства.   
И что-то в этом было. Чем Чон силен. Когда палец показывает на небо, Дэхён смотрит на палец. Как Ёнчжэ подозревал, он из тех детишек, которые “Сними трусики, дядя даст конфетку”.   
Но вот Ёнчжэ хрен Чону соврет о чем-то важном - сразу будет этим диким камертоном на чувства пойман. И, в принципе, Ёнчжэ об этом хорошо знает.   
Иначе зачем говорит:  
\- Если я тебе изменю, ты не узнаешь.   
Он про то, что улик оставлено не будет, ведь Дэ такой:  
\- Ты сможешь сделать это только один раз, - с несвойственной ему твердостью предупреждает Дэхён. - Когда я узнаю, ты больше не будешь мне мужем. Никем не будешь.   
Кошек под мышки - и свалит. Ёнчжэ уже однажды проходил этот предмет, правда детей-кошек у него не отобрали, потому что как бы Дэ их смог забрать в казарму.   
\- Поэтому я и говорю, что ты не узнаешь, - талдычит на свою беду Ёнчжэ.   
Если когда его потянет налево - ощущения будут острейшие, ибо с одинаковым успехом это играние со смертью.   
Ведь как известно Енгуку, без муженечка Ёнчжэ жизнь не мила и он так и рвется нажраться в говно и где-нибудь покалечиться.   
Зачем-то Ёнчжэ с расстояния в полшага смотрит супругу в глаза, в которых тлеет обида (Дэ подумал, что это “не узнаешь” он повторяет из вредности и до него не дошло, что предательство Дэхён прощать не будет), а сам думает “А зачем?”.   
Бабы его, которые спреем из баллончика ему под окнами писали, что он паскуда и таскается за любой юбкой, как котяра по весне (только они гораздо хуже слова рисовали), сейчас примерного мужа, который каждый вечер домой, к кошкам, - не узнали бы.   
\- Столик на время заказан, - говорит Ёнчжэ, примирительно трогая рукав новой куртки. - Оно уже прошло. Идем.   
Серебристую краску для волос Дэ сменил на натуральную, чайномедового естественного оттенка. Длинная стрижка, почти горшок, трансформировалась в более затейливое парикмахерское творение, намного короче и, как бы, еще франтоватее.   
Глаза вот как были по рублю, так и остались - когда улыбается, то просто кажется до срамоты: все исподнее с души снял и ее вам наивно подставил, дружить. Понятно, почему он так ненавидит, когда его обманывают - без исподнего нежную душонку легко ранить.   
Подняв повыше воротник своей куртки, Ёнчжэ через прохожих и их глазовыкалывательные зонтики плетется следом за мужем, глядя на задники его белых кроссовок. Продолжает философски размышлять об изменах.   
Тянет людей налево, наверно, когда надоедает, разнообразия хочется? А Ёнчжэ уже сказал - “зачем”. Ему незачем, впереди идет очень разнообразный - он как дитё пятилетнее, фиг знает, что завтра натворит. Нет, как два годика: памперс с себя сдерет, говешками везде намажет - и прятаться от мамки под диван, соображает крохотной головенкой, что пизды дадут.   
И не, Ёнчжэ не сочиняет - на днях он мужу полдня звонил, до того дозвониться не мог, что в ужасе домой примчался: где он? Что с ним? Какого хрена на звонки-то не отвечать?  
А Дэхёнчик такой им салат на ужин ножичком пиликает (как скальпелем) на разделочной досочке. Глаза красные, но, говорит, от лука плакал. А телефон, который Ёнчжэ недавно ему подарил, говорит, потерял. Ладно, Ёнчжэ его в тыковку поцеловал “Не надо из-за телефона плакать” и давай готовить ужин. Открывает банку, в которой рис хранится - а там супружий телефон похоронен. Ёнчжэ его достает, спрашивает, какого хера мобильник в рисе зарыт, а муж ему: “Он там сохнет” - и всхлипывает. “А почему он там сохнет?” - не шибко удивившись, спрашивает Ёнчжэ. Муж нюнит: “Уронил… в унита-а-а-а-аз уронил”. И давай рассказывать, как по делам хотел над горшком в позу орла устроиться, а мобильник из заднего кармана возьми и выскользни. И прямо в очко. “И чё ты сделал?” - спрашивает Ёнчжэ. “Я… я… я прям рукой за ним, - ревет муж, - руко-о-ой туда-а-а”. Из человеколюбия Ёнчжэ решил не уточнять, успел муж в унитаз написать перед тем, как природа позвала его в позу орла (кстати, почему именно “орел” - муж на работе был, на общественное очко он голой попочкой никогда не присаживается), все равно это уже эпик: Дэ руками мобилу в публичном очке нарыбачил. Непонятное оставалось только одно: “Зачем ты обссанный телефон в рис засунул? - спросил Ёнчжэ. - Я же мог из него не зная готовить?”.   
Нормально. Выяснилось, что Ёнчжэ уже лакомился сахаром, который подмели с пола (после падения), и в кофе его регулярно супруг лазает не специальной ложкой, а какой попало.   
Цирк уехал, одного забыли.   
В спальне у Ёнчжэ тоже разнообразное однообразие, бесконечный “первый раз”. Мужу в трусы руку засунешь - он глаза выпучит:  
\- Чё делаешь?   
Так что Ёнчжэ глумится:  
\- Температуру меряю… Левое нормас! И пра…  
\- У-уди, уди, - затрясется супруг.   
Ладошкой свои фаберже сожмет, только чтобы не звенели. Ёнчжэ к нему в подмышку пролезет и дальше шутить:  
\- Пошли наполним резиновые изделия нерожденными детьми… - муж всхлипывать.   
Из другой подмышки Ёнчжэ тянет хитрые мордасы:  
\- Ты покакал? Давай тебе клизмо… - очень-очень гадкие вещи даже договорить не получается - супруг ой-ей как дерется.   
Кидается всяким. Ёнчжэ не били только… только кошками его пока не били? Но он все равно не затыкается:  
\- Тра… - и муж в мыле от него из душа сбегает, сбивая мебель.   
Поскользнется на своей же сырости на повороте, шлепнется на пол - лежит-матерится голой жопой в потолок.   
Ёнчжэ даже чертыхательство новое изобрел: клянусь дэхёновскими девственными яйками! Или: во имя чоновских девственных яиц, какой суп я наварил!   
Очень обижается. Особенно если Ёнчжэ это на людях сказанет.   
Весело, в общем - Ёнчжэ научился развлекаться. А когда ему реально надо, он относительно легко склоняет, потому что когда ему реально надо, от него “трахаться” не услышишь - он действует от противного, лаской, по-Преображенскому обращается с животинкой: нежные прикосновения, ласковые поцелуйчики, шепот, уговоры, длинная прелюдия (еще розы купит, лепестки по постели расшвыряет) - и вот муж для занятий любовью прогрет, разнежен и уже ничему не сопротивляется.   
Правда, дольше акта редко голеньким улежит в постельке. Встает, шмотки ищет. Свет не включает, чтобы голым телом не мелькать перед мужем, который его и так уже… любил. Разочек он особенно долго рылся. Прикрываясь ладошками, походил по спальне, весь пол обсветил телефоном - нету. Под кровать слазил - Ёнчжэ полюбовался сиянием лунного света на торчавших в окно ягодичках. Вылез Дэ из подкроватной пыли расстроенный (это ведь если не под одеялом лежать, то фаберже начинают от холода кукситься):  
\- Ты мои трусы не видел?   
\- Не видел, - отказался Ёнчжэ, полеживая в горячей койке барином (зрителем).   
Раз трусов не было вокруг кровати, значит, трусы в кровати - Дэ взялся сдергивать с мужа одеяло и проверять койку.   
Неясно, что он там напроверял, но в какой-то момент сподобился заметить, что из-под синих трусов Ёнчжэ че-то красное выставляется.   
\- Жопа ты обезьянья! - истерил Дэ, энергично пытаясь содрать с мужа сначала синие трусы, которые его, потом свои, собственные и красные.   
А Ёнчжэ не помогал себя раздевать - нахер. Муж бы так страстно его член оголял, когда в постель шли - что аж ткань трещит.   
Короче, теперь у акта есть прикольная часть - когда Дэхёнчик требует снятые с себя трусы немедленно ему отдать, иначе Ёнчжэ, нахуй, в соло-путешествие дальше отправится. Он пробовал прятать в места, из которых Ёнчжэ его трусы воровать бы не стал или не успел или это было бы заметно - вроде в подушку, под наволочку. Но Ёнчжэ, естественно, доставал все и отовсюду, так что теперь в самый сладкий миг единения тел Ёнчжэ над мужем плавно покачивается, целует его нежно в лицо, а за плечом у него трусы в зажатом кулаке как красный флаг на ветру, тоже покачиваются.   
Красные трусы стали перебором в воспоминаниях, и Ёнчжэ затормозил шагать, встал посреди улицы и захрюкал как ненормальный.   
\- Чё ты ржешь опять? - обернулся Дэхён.   
\- Я не ржу, - отказался Ёнчжэ. - Что-то попало в носоглотку внезапно… Так больно. 

 

\- Точно свидание, - поразился Дэхён заказанным спагетти.   
Вино тоже присутствовало. Когда Ёнчжэ просто так побухивает - у него обычно пицца и пиво.   
А, не, пиво он тоже заказал вдогонку, и Дэ был даже рад - пить вино для него все еще сложновато (если не Ёнчжэ его принес - свое винишко муж вливает в него как компотик, и Дэхёну оно вечно клубнично-сладкое, от него охота целоваться).   
И пока жратвы еще нет, с холодного пива можно сдувать пенку и пить его мелкими глотками, морщась от солодовой горчинки - может, Дэ согрелся в помещении, но ему стало хорошо, он снял куртку и повесил на стул.   
Продолжил наблюдать за мужем - Ёнчжэ нетерпеливее не придумать. За пять минут он успел постучать пальцами по столу, покачать ножкой, проследил перемещения всех официантов и почти все выглядел в кухне:  
\- Не, наши креветки они даже не думают варить, - вечный информатор о том, что происходит.   
\- А куда ты торопишься? - неосознанно Дэ принял позу роскошного мужчины, сложил ногу на ногу, челочка у него красиво свесилась. - Фиолетовая лампочка перегорит, и ты опоздаешь заняться со мной ультрамариновым сексом?  
Ёнчжэ бросил на него волчий взгляд, а Дэ… Что же, он убедился - есть, наверно, для него еще один подарок. Что-то вроде белых труселей, чтобы белье играло в фиолетовом свете.   
\- Вот не был бы ты таким красивым… - пробурчал Ёнчжэ.   
\- И чё? - нагло издевнулся Дэ, небрежно смахнув нечто невидимое с рваного колена джинсов.   
Хоть чему-то щелбаны жизни его научили - Джэ падок до его красоты, но… Пиздец просто как Ёнчжэ нравится над ним ржать до усеру - и это вот и есть фундамент брака, как бы ни звучало трагично.   
\- Чё вспомнил! - Ёнчжэ полез в карман за мобильником.   
Такие резкие смены тем ему нормас, он гиперактивный щелкунчик, так что Дэхён, мало удивившись, принял протянутый телефон. Включил ролик.   
Есть у меня беда,  
Бежать не знаю, куда:  
Как только ночь настаёт,  
Поссать меня чёрт зовёт.  
После “поссать” Дэхён задавил кнопочку “Убавить звук”, но ему было слишком весело, чтобы выключить это позорище в общественном месте:  
А я соглашаюсь с ним:  
Пойдём, говорю, поссым!  
А на утро жена орать:  
Опять обоссал кровать!

Пошёл я в больницу.

Перед врачом я стою,  
Толкую печаль свою,  
Что, как только ночь настаёт,  
Поссать меня чёрт зовёт.  
А врач мне совет даёт:  
Как только он придёт -  
А ты скажи - уже поссал,  
Хуль ты ко мне пристал?  
Как болванчик, Дэхён качается на стуле, зажимая рот ладошкой, еще убавляет звук, наклоняется к самому динамику - не-не-не, он досмотрит. Ёнчжэ какой-то пиздец откопал в сетях:  
И снова мне снится сон,  
И снова приходит он,  
И рылом своим косым  
Говорит: пойдём поссым!

А я говорю: уже поссал,  
Хуль ты ко мне пристал?  
А он говорит: не беда,  
Пойдём, блядь, посерем тогда!  
А я соглашаюсь с ним:  
Пойдём, блядь, посерем тогда!  
А наутро жена орать:  
Теперь обосрал кровать!  
\- Чё ты красный-то? - спрашивает из-за стола Ёнчжэ.   
Но нет - этот муж кончился, несите другого. Дэ вернул мобилу и лег ржать на стол, в локти. Лежал так и хвалил сетевую поэзию, от восхищения постукивая кулаком по столешнице.   
Когда у него достало силенок прекратить тихо хохотать и разогнуться, он взялся указательными пальцами стирать с ресниц слезинки - Ёнчжэ видел, как капельки висят на них вроде росы. Дэхёновские огромные глаза тоже претерпели изменения, начав сиять изнутри, как темные звезды.   
Неебически прекрасные, волшебные глазищи счастливого человека.   
Со своего края стола Ёнчжэ тихо смотрел, и его стебная натура примолкла - не, ржать весело и прочая. В постели он эту недотрогу вечно уламывает, но есть кое-что еще, про что Ёнчжэ начал талдычить еще в универе, как про женитьбу не раньше тридцати пяти.  
Мелкий тогда Ёнчжэ говорил друзьям нечто, из-за чего Джебом чуть не сделал себе пластику на веках. Ёнчжэ болтал, что влюбляется в глаза, и ему нужны яркие, как солнце, искренние, как небо, и живые, как все, что обретается под ним.   
Получается, Ёнчжэ мужа описывал. Чондэхёноскую придурь и неформальность он взял в нагрузку, но с самой их первой встречи ему хочется, чтобы Дэ такими глазами на него смотрел - в кафе, во время организованной Химом с его мелкодлинным встречи, Дэхён едва ли взглянул на Ёнчжэ хоть с каким-нибудь вниманием. Джэ был для него не ценнее кафешной мебели, и сердце заколола ревность, жадность и собственничество: не так должен был смотреть Дэ.   
Ёнчжэ нравится видеть в его глазах счастье, из-за него дэхёновские глаза теплеют, и частично справедливо руганый всю жизнь гандоном и мандавошником, около этого тепла Ёнчжэ нежится.   
\- Алё! - помахал рукой перед его лицом Дэ. - Чё завис?  
Из-за плеча умненький Ёнчжэ проглядел зал кафе - он всегда с умом уползал усаживаться в самые укромные уголочки. Ему все еще нравилось чмокать Дэхёнчика в таких локациях, когда кругом люди, пусть даже в щечки чмокать. Он хотел встать и, пока никого нету в поле зрения (официантов), оббежав стол, засосать мужа быстро и качественно, как немецкий пылесос - момент очень нежный, чувства рвутся.   
Но стоило ему оторвать попочку от стула, с двумя блюдами на подносе из кухни вышла девушка. И не что-нибудь несла, а спагетти с креветками.   
Ёнчжэ приуныл, ревниво попялившись на официантку, пока она составляла и желала приятного - волшебный момент был нахер проебан, потому что когда на столе еда, у Дэ ни на что другое мыслей не остается.   
Команда “жрать” выполняется всеми ядрами, и вот он уже вертит лапшу вилкой в ложке (выдали заворачивать), а правой рукой жирное тельце креветки в палочках сжал. Затолкал, обжигаясь, сначала белесую личинку в рот, потом сверху спгеттями загрузил и стал, улыбаясь, мощно жевать - ни грамма романтичного принца с тонкой талией не осталось, вернулся Жрун.   
Жраль. Жрище. Жрец. Жорес Подсолитьнадович.   
Еще пуще Ёнчжэ опечалился, уныло выжирая дорогих креветок из миски. Он вообще-то…  
\- Я вообще-то позвал тебя серьезно поговорить о нас, - сказал он.   
\- Я свуваю, - с готовностью отозвался Дэхён, так и сяк вертя тарелку, приборы и утираясь со скоростью света салфеточкой.   
С еще большей обидкой Ёнчжэ вздохнул, но, даже видя и не сомневаясь, что напрасно, приступил к изложению главного в самый неподходящий момент - у мужа за ушами пищало и чавкало.   
Не в переносном смысле - Дэхёну когда вкусненько, он так чавкает, что рядом сидящие оборачивают недоумевающие лица.   
Човк-човк-човк.   
\- Я хотел сказать, - пытался нащупать почву Ёнчжэ, - что ровно годовщина нашей свадьбы, или годовщина и полгода, или годовщина и полгода и четыре дня, - его голос заглушало чавканье, он становился все менее уверенным. - Или сколько-то дней с нашей первой свадьбы…  
\- Но, - показал, что слушает, Дэ.   
В его тарелке уже половины не было, и остаточки тоже стремительно исчезали.   
\- Я хотел сказать, - уже без всякой надежды на понимание решил договорить Ёнчжэ, - что ты всегда можешь мне пожаловаться… на меня.   
Спагетти длинной ниткой свешивались из дехёновского рта обратно в тарелку, а сам он раззявил зенки и ими хлопал в мужа.   
А муж сплясал какого-то неведомого трепака - отвернулся в окно и жалобным голосом вслух рассуждал:  
\- Я подумал… Когда мы тогда переругались, и я… я ушел из дома, - стыдно было, паршивцу, еле выговорил, - все можно было решить проще, разговором.   
“Охуеть, бля”, - мигал Дэ. Он реально о макарошках забыл на мгновение - и вот как будто он сам себя тогда назвал лицемерным ублюдком, который Ёнчжэ по утрам в лобик целует, чтобы тот ему готовил и в больнице лечил, когда заболеет.   
\- Мне так стыдно было за то, что я говорил, - признавался муж-Халк. - Вроде понимаю, что нельзя этого говорить, а так мне обидно, что я говорю и говорю.   
Одним глазом Дэ косил в тарелку - креветка одна осталась, самую жирную приберег напоследок… воистину королева среди остальных. Что-то на секунду он упустил, про что муж каялся:  
\- … глазам вижу - обижаешься, но так мне обидно, что я ищу чего погаже сказать, - может, потому что сам это тогда прекрасно видел, Дэ вне поля зрения отвернувшегося от стола (вот он, стыдочек, настиг) мужа скребет палочками по тарелке в надежде бесшумно поймать и сожрать последнюю креветку.   
\- А я ведь обожаю тебя! - внезапно с чувством заканчивает Ёнчжэ.   
И поворачивается: муж кренделем изогнулся над тарелкой, из жирных губ торчит полличинки - жирная до омерзения, просто фу - а он ее палочками в себя подгоняет, торопится.   
Херак - в осколки хрустальное сердечко Ёнчжэ.   
Как он мужа любил - одевать любил, раздевать еще больше любил. Секс как эйфория. По субботам в одних трусах по кроватям индейцем скачет.   
Кинопленка из солнечного света - масик, лепешечка губастая будить приходит, на ручки (хотя фу, ручки - фу) из постельки берет, только вставай, крошка, лисеночек, конфеточка.   
О, как Ёнчжэ в этом тепле грелся! Как он ЛЮБИЛ! И как больно ему было, когда кинжал всадили в его сердце: он не на первом месте, там - фрикадельки. Не на втором - оно занято личинками-креветками. Не на третьем - на третьем живут сосиски с кетчупом. Где-то далеко впереди него, в первой десятке - рыжая кошка.   
Только если спуститесь до девяносто девятого места - там найдется маленький, которым незаконно пренебрегают, обиженный Ёнчжэ-сирота безмужняя.   
Обжигающие, болезненные, как битые осколки, слезы наполняют глаза Ёнчжэ. Они кошмарно горячие, как его обида, когда переливаются из глазок и смываются по щекам.   
Как же больно быть любимым, а потом тебя променяют на холодильник.   
\- Ты чё? - не понял Дэ. Но забеспокоился. - Джэ? Ты ревешь?  
\- Нет, - в нос ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Он не будет плакать. Никто не сумеет разбить ему сердце больше.   
Плевав на зрителей, Дэ шустро пересел к нему на диванчик и начал вытирать прекрасные сырые глазки - циничный монстрик Джэшечка тот еще чувствительный мальчик. Если в лицо ему плевать, у него в глазах даже не зачешется, но момент - это для него решительно все. Глазки могут налиться слезками просто от музыки, если Джэшечке она кольнула в сердечко, если показалась слишком прекрасной. Но тут малютку, наверно, что-то расстроило, потому что он так горько скрючился в руках Дэ, обреченно задрожал и громко всхлипнул:  
\- Что случилось, поросёночек? - озабоченно выспрашивал Дэхён, вытирая прелестное очень маленькое и привлекательное личико мужа.   
\- Не называй меня свиньей, - заплакал Ёнчжэ.   
\- Не буду, не буду, - испугался Дэ. - Ты же моя ма-а-аковка, роси-и-иночка моя, лу-у-у-ужица…   
Магия обычная, земная: дать Ёнчжэ мужа, который будет поглаживать его по головке - может, Дэ там какую-то особенную исцеляющую частоту поглаживаний и почёсываний открыл.   
Когда Джэ прекратил слезить, Дэхён еле удержался от пошутить:  
\- Мой малышок проплакался, молодчинка! Покакать сводить? - но слава богу не пошутил.   
\- Я голодный, - пробурчал Джэ ему в подмышку. - Покорми меня.   
Ну, что тут станешь делать. Дэ намотал немножечко спагетти на вилку и, придерживая снизу ладошкой, потребовал:  
\- А-а-а… - никак не мог отучить себя открывать рот, прося “а-а-а”. 

 

Разумеется, итальянский ресторан Ёнчжэ покидал в самом лучшем расположении духа, посвистывая - на разгон в любую сторону эмоционального спектра ему всегда требовались считанные секунды.   
Плюс он пьяненький и от этого, вестимо, счастливенький. И муж косой зайчик - ржот и висит на нем.  
Чё ржот? Потому что Чон - богиня удачи.   
Больше всего на свете он ненавидит, когда огласке предаются туалетные делишки, и поэтому ему вечно травматически везет застать за ними кого-нибудь.   
Он ушел писать, а через полминуты уже прибежал обратно к Ёнчжэ, фыркая пресердитым ежиком:  
\- Опять! Опять дверь открываю - а там занято! Ссыт стоит! - он так часто нарывается на не запирающих двери в туалете, что сегодняшний эпизод сделал его опасно агрессивненьким. - Куда мне его “извините” засунуть, в жопу? Я там все успел увидеть!  
Вот. Он реально ненавидит - поэтому даже обратно примчался, не стал очереди ждать, чтобы с пописавшим мужиком не столкнуться.  
\- Мужских писек почетный сталкер, - фыркнул Ёнчжэ. Перегнулся через стол и секретным шепотом спросил: - А у него большой?   
“Сука ты, блядь”, - шевелились губешки обиженного мужа.   
Ну реально он терпеть не мог ссунов, не закрывающих дверей.   
Вот только история так просто не закончилась, и через минуту сваливший все-таки писать Дэ… пропал нахер. Пять минут его нет - и Ёнчжэ осторожно искать пошел.   
\- Обосрался, что ли? - ядовито спросил он у двери, из-за которой узнал матюки мужниным голосом.   
\- Нет, - прохрипел Дэ. - Я на замок закрылся, а он не открывается!  
Ведь не зря же тот товарищ ссал незапертым - знал про замок, видимо. Ёнчжэ уперся в дверь плечом, с той стороны так и эдак в замочной скважине Дэхён крутил ключом - не открывается.   
\- Достань меня отсюда!!! - одичалым голосом умолял из-за двери супруг.   
\- У тебя клаустрофобия? - поразился Ёнчжэ.   
Он этого не знал.   
\- Нет! - взвизгнул муж. - Это ТУАЛЕТ! Здесь ГРЯЗНО! Я не хочу здесь сидеть!  
Ну, Ёнчжэ пошел за менеджером - здоровый такой мужик, и роста недюжинного. Как он на дверь плечом прилег, там что-то хряпнуло и отвалилось. А Ёнчжэ, видимо, задохлик - но муж с таким отчаянием вынесся из очка и бросился ему на шею.   
Глаза у него стали черные-пречерные, разошлись кругами - испугался, маленький.   
А Ёнчжэ нашел, откуда извлечь профит. Пока супруг висел на нем и дрожал, он незаметно в ушко шепнул:  
\- Подыграй. Поплачь, слышишь?  
И хер знает, что самый честный парень на планете вдруг решил скооперироваться с мужем-аферистом - он такой кран развинтил, так из него закапало. Какие-то сопли по рукам сумел размазать - просто топчик актер.   
Дюжий менеджер унюхал жареное - может, подумал, что у одного из клиентов реально клаустрофобия, второй достал телефон вызывать неотложку.   
\- Мы хотели бы побыстрее расплатиться, - пожелал Ёнчжэ. - Сколько с нас?  
\- Нисколько, - подумав, ответил рослый мужик. - В качестве компенсации мы бы хотели угостить вас бесплатно. И еще бутылку вина подарить.   
“Капе-е-е-ец, - смотрел сырыми после наигранных слез глазами на мужа Дэхён, - мы же не хотели их так сильно обуть?”  
“Превзошло все ожидания, - взглядом отвечал Ёнчжэ. - Но нехер, замки на сортирах надо чинить до инцидента, а не после!”  
Вот. И знающий себе цену, нравоучительный Джэ покинул заведение, сохраняя достойный, но оскорбленный вид.  
Жулик он, короче, но впервые по его вине совершивший преступное деяние Дэхён почему-то чувствовал небывалый прилив отличного настроения и, шагая за ним, все похихикивал в кулак - было весело, точно так же отжигали смертельно больные чуваки из “Достучаться до небес”, а Дэ очень любил это кино.   
\- Короче, - мотаясь возле фонарного столба, заключил он. - Это нифига не свидание, потому что ты за него не платил… Та-а-ак что… Никакого “спасибо” ты за него не получишь! Вот!  
Ой лялька какая. Опять думает, что он умнее всех - такой павлин.   
Ёнчжэ дернул его за воротник новой куртки, чтобы не мотался:  
\- Что-то я не понимаю… Что-то ты забыл, не учел… - большуууууущие сладостные глазища зафиксировали на Ёнчжэ слегка нервный взгляд, когда тот радостно “вспомнил”: - Я ж вообще не обязан тебя ни на какие свидания водить! Ты - муж, у тебя долг есть удовлетворять мои половые потреб…  
Крайне недовольный и расстроенный тем, что пол улицы успело услышать “половые”, Дэ зажал мужу рот ладошкой - нафига позорить-то его все время?   
Так охота - возьми просто поцелуй. Как Дэ. Взял и поцеловал. Неприлично целоваться на улице, но ему больно нравится, как Ёнчжэ наклоняет голову и притягивает к себе. Вместо того, чтобы за жопку облапать или под одежду залезть, он, наоборот, стискивая руками, короткую куртку придерживает, чтобы не задралась и Дэ поясничку-то не застудил.   
Простуженного обоссуна ему только не хватало.   
Заботливый, нежный Ёнчжэ воплощается редко и ненадолго, но когда эта его ипостась появляется, Дэ неизменно чувствует себя прекрасной розочкой в его садике. Прелестной, маленькой розочкой, которую мечтательный хозяин перед сном приходит погладить осторожно, кончиком пальца, по розовым лепесткам:  
\- Прости, - говорит Ёнчжэ, требонькая розовую мужнину нижнюю губку пальчиком. - Я опять шутил.   
А Дэ как матушка пропащего сыночка, уже даже ничего не говорит - обнимает, и слышно вздох “Господи, как ты меня достал”. А сам прижимается.   
После минутки единения на медленно опустевающей улице, Ёнчжэ традиционно начинает доказывать, что он стекл, как трезвышко, и не продолжить ли кутеж?  
\- Смотри! - радостно показывает пальчиком. - Давай покатаемся?   
Какая-то совсем дыра, на входе стоит велик с корзинкой, в корзинке доска: “Велопрокат. Три гроша в час”.   
Для Джэ вообще не деньги, и ночь опять румянится, и его прет. А Дэхён тоже не может показать человеку, который стекл, как трезвышко, что его беспокоят залитые в живот, на который он положил руку, два бокала пенного пива.   
Шагая за скачущим от предвкушения велосипедной прогулки Джэшечкой, он крутит головой, проверяя - вроде все нормально у него с координацией.   
А, была не была.   
Выбрав себе велик с самыми огромными колесами (может, член-то все-таки маленький, всю жизнь беспокоит), Ёнчжэ похлопал решетку багажника:  
\- Садись. Кататься будем.   
\- Укуел совсем, - озлобленно бормочет Дэ, стесняясь опять прилюдного унижения. И улыбается дядьке в тюбетейке, который инвентарь выдает: - Я этот возьму.   
У кого орган нормальной длины, тот, в подпитии, выбирает себе шины потолще - с такого лисапеда гораздо труднее хряпнуться. Выводя железного коня на улицу, Дэ рад своему выбору, и у него тоже азарт включается:  
\- Вообще, катаюсь я лучше тебя! - заявляет он запальчиво.   
\- До-о-о-о, - глумливо соглашается Ёнчжэ.   
Лучше него Дэхёнушка только женушкой в спаленке трудится, во всем остальном - ну да чё, женушка и есть…  
\- Поехали, - бодро вскочив на велик, через плечо командует Ёнчжэ. Рукой махает: - По парку прокатимся и обратно.   
Ну окей.   
У велика ну руле маленькая фара ножного токообеспечения, и все совсем не плохо и не страшно - разве что пешеходам, мимо которых они свистят, как дурные пули.   
Муженюлечка своим травматическим голосом смеется, и Ёнчжэ морщится от его визгов, но не одергивает - пускай сухопутный дельфин порадуется. Не должно быть никакой разницы между субботним индейцем в трусах и этой прогулкой - недельный план на игрульки выполняется.   
\- А-а-а, - здесь и там покрикивает Дэхён, - отвали! - когда рука Ёнчжэ с часами ложится на руль его велика.   
Джэ все пытается заставить его грохнуться так. Или завезти в скамейку.   
Потом и ему надоедает издеваться над супругом, он пробует оторваться от него на скорости. Очень характерно для Джэшечки, что его опять уперло в самый дальний и глухой угол парка - фонари здесь горят реже, и спидигонщикам трудновато разглядеть, что попадает под колеса.   
Ёнчжэ лихо заворачивает велик в петлю, и его слегка заносит. Но он же ас, удерживается, просто кричит неловкому супругу:  
\- Здесь грязь! - и громко, красиво шоркает шинами, резко тормозя.   
А за его спиной какой-то ненормальный звук. Когда Ёнчжэ оглядывается, мужа на дорожке нету.   
След простыл. Исчез.   
Ёнчжэ пулей слетает с лисапеда и к канаве - в ней перевернутый велик крутит колесами, а Дэ, как Вий, восстает из травы.   
\- Ударился? - подбегает Ёнчжэ. Ему очково. - Головой? Кровь есть?   
Крови нету. Дэ морщится и медленно отрывает с волос репейник.   
\- Нифига я долбанулся, - не мигая, глядя в одну точку, говорит он как робот.   
Ёнчжэ стыдно. Он за пояс торопит:   
\- Вставай, здесь сыро и грязно.   
А супруг ему:  
\- А можно еще посидеть?   
Ну, минутку, пока Ёнчжэ достает весь репейник из его головы. Помогает Дэхёну выкарабкаться из канавы, спрашивает, чем он ударился.   
\- Жопой, - говорит муж.   
Обратно они идут долго и медленно, катя велосипеды рядом. Дэхён озабочен - он честно признался, что писнул в штаны.   
\- Немножко, - объясняет он. - Чайную ложечку. Или испугался, или ударился очень сильно.   
Хоть один раз Ёнчжэ НЕ заржал.   
\- Да ладно, - меланхолично разрешал Дэ. - Посмейся. Это же на самом деле смешно.   
А Ёнчжэ засовывал в рот жвачки, давясь смехом - по подушечке под верхнюю губу с обеих сторон. Когда он показал вздутую рожу мужу, радостно поржали оба.   
Дядечка в тюбетеечке чуть было не осерчал, но остыл, когда увидел утиную хромающую походку Дэхёна и его грязную одежонку из канавки.   
\- А я куртку порвал? - грустно спросил муж, проходя первым в трамвай - Ёнчжэ сказал что нехер, приключения закончились, и домой отправятся в кондиционированном вагоне восьмой линии.   
\- Нет, - помотал головой Ёнчжэ. - Нет.   
Пожалуй, не время говорить ему, что новая куртенка в овраге встретила свою кончину - между лопатками кожа чем-то рассечена.   
Куртки - дело наживное, а муж, голову которого стоящий Ёнчжэ прижимает в вагоне к своему животу, пряча его чумазое личико от всех, муж-то один.   
О нем надо заботиться. Дома Ёнчжэ его бережно от грязной одежонки раздел, сводил в душик, там заботливо поскреб мочалочкой. Внутренне полагая, что подкидывает топлива в топочку горящей совести Джэшечки (мужа чуть в канаве не убил своими приколами), Дэ стоял под водой, грустно положив голову ему на плечо, и не шевелился.   
Ой, ему начинало нравиться актерствовать, если честно. Может, сцена - его второе призвание, кроме бактерий.   
\- Пойдем в кроватку, - суетился Джэ, вытирая волосы полотенчиком.   
Муженечек хромал и держался за отбитую краюшку. Не вынеся страданий, Ёнчжэ на руках помог ему преодолеть “через коридор” два метра от ванной до постели, уложив пострадавшее тело на простынь.   
Он даже уговорил мужа перевернуться на живот, сходил на кухню за тюбиком геля и намазал левую попочку, красную после удара.   
Кошка еще пришла помочь Дэ покапать на виноватого. “Хозяина моего обидел”, - сверкали зеленые изумруды глаз.   
\- Сдуйся! - прямо ей в усы дунул Ёнчжэ. И снова стал добреньким, укрывая супруга одеялком: - Спи, лепешечка, - гладил по волосам, в щечку чмокал. - Хочешь на завтрак что-нибудь вкусненькое?   
Большеглазый малышок уютно лежал, утонув в одеяльных складочках, держа мужнину ладошку своими под своей щечкой, как маленький. Покивал.   
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ и в последний раз наклонился поцеловать, в этот раз в губы. - Спи.   
Когда он свалил, прикрыв дверь спальни, Дэ достал с полу кошку, уложил рядом с собой и стал ее гладить. Шептался с ней:  
\- А неплохо я соскочил, а? - Ёнчжэ планировал сделать его сегодня своей маленькой Лолитой, а вышло, что пришлось в душе мыть, на руках таскать и нежно спать укладывать, без этих его вечных “Ой, рука случайно на твоем Мистере оказалась” - просто ласково и бережно нацеловал.   
А еще он там обувь моет и грязное белье стирать закладывает - обязанности, которыми испокон веку занимался Дэ.   
“Молодец, Хозяин”, - терлась мокрым носом Тильда. 

 

 

\- В картишки? - откуда-то Ёнчжэ извлек колоду.   
\- Не, - Дэ думал, что чему-то жизнь его научила.   
\- Ты ж у меня азартный супруг! - подначивал Ёнчжэ. И бесовская его рожа улыбалась: - В картишки? На желание?   
\- На какое желание? - обиделся Дэ. - Я твоих желаний не знаю, что ли?   
Все его желания всегда к одному сводятся, похотливый паскудник.   
\- Ты думаешь, я тебя Маленьким мужем сделаю, если выиграю? - догадался Ёнчжэ.   
Волчий взгляд подтверждал, что догадка верна.   
\- Не, - отказался Ёнчжэ. - Не, ты плохо обо мне думаешь.   
Он оглянулся вокруг - надо было что-то верибельное придумать. Ёнчжэ провел пальцами по нижней полке журнального столика и показал мужу пыль на подушечках:  
\- Прибраться вот надо! Срачина в доме, - шмыгнув носом, Дэ заозирался - ну, с этим утверждением не поспоришь. Возможно, майка, которой Джэ ноги вытер, все еще валяется за диваном. - Если я выиграю - ты убираешься. Если проиграю - я. Идет?  
\- Идет… - осторожно Дэхён протянул лапочку пожать.   
Убираться, понятно, неохота - и следовало использовать шанс свалить эту обязанность на Джэ, потому что иначе он заставит ором и угрозами достать пылесос и тряпку. Вообще никаого профита.  
А Ёнчжэ тасовал карты с ухмылкой - он никогда не проигрывает. Не в карты.   
\- В дурака?   
\- Ну, - кивнул Дэ.   
С самого начала Джэ раздал так, что хоть побирайся - ни одного козырька. Не от хорошей жизни Дэ брал и брал, нахватав полные руки карт не самой высшей масти.   
А Джэшечка тем временем слизывал сливки, черпая из колоды - понятно, что он оттуда всех козырей вытаскал, и когда Дэхён, наконец, сбыл с рук большую часть карт и выложил перед ним три дамы… Что же, Ёнчжэ своими козырями их легко покрыл. Карт было очень много, Дэ ему подвалил целых три - надо было заставить Ёнчжэ всю эту падлу взять, и Дэхён вывалил ему козырную даму.   
\- Хорошая карта, надо брать, - оскалился Ёнчжэ, сковыривая карты и забирая себе.   
Вот только к превеликому разочарованию Дэ, в колоде осталась одна шваль - к тому моменту, когда он, наконец, смог из нее зачерпнуть, там остались циферки и ни одного лица. А Ёнчжэ нагло выложил, не прячась, все четыре дамы. Потом выложил королей. Потом тузов - мог и топил.   
\- А это тебе на погоны, - ласково положив мужу на плечо трефовую шестерку. - Я в карты никогда не проигрываю.   
У Ёнчжэ есть чутье - чего взять, чего придержать, кого подкопить. А еще пруха и хорошая память - запоминать и считать чужие картишки.   
В общем, ситуация старая: Дэ в говне, он в шоколаде.   
\- Я… - облизав губы, вякнул Дэхён. - Я завтра уберусь.   
\- Да нахуй эту уборку! - в восторге воскликнул Ёнчжэ. - Я и сам могу убраться.   
Он похлопал место на диване рядом с собой (Дэ играл с пола):  
\- Иди сюда… - вкрадчиво, - мой Маленький муж. 

 

 

\- Подъем!  
\- М-м-М-м-М-м… - заворчал Ёнчжэ.   
Скинул одеяло, руку за голову закинул и изогнулся, выставив пузо - как котяра. “Чесаться, гладиться”, - было написано на его сонной помятой моське. Он даже майку с животика немножко приподнял.   
Ножками под одеялком посучил.   
Капризно погнулся.   
\- Чё извивашься, не червяк! - одернул бодрый голос мужа. Дэ хлестнул по заднице в трусиках: - Вставай!   
И свалил.   
\- Какого? - приподнялся на руках Ёнчжэ.   
А где его все? Где утренний ритуал? Кто мужа подменил?   
“Чё ваще происходит?” - задал себе вопрос Ёнчжэ, заглянув в кухню: муженек сразу четыре яйца держал, по два в каждой руке. Ловко их хряпнул и, профессионально, двигая только пальцами, вылил на сковороду.   
\- Долго учился? - недоверчиво спросил Ёнчжэ, кивнув на плиту.   
\- Двенадцать лет в школе и шесть в универе, - зажирая жареное яйко, ответил супруг. - Или ты о чём?   
\- Да так, ни о чем, - занялся своим яйцом Ёнчжэ. 

 

Собрались на рынок. Муж напялил куртку. К его сведению Ёнчжэ обратил внимание:  
\- Она рваная, - и развернул Дэ спиной к зеркалу. - Ты вчера порвал, когда с велосипеда падал.   
\- Хм… - нахмурился муж.   
А потом взял и порвал на себе майку. Чуть не до соска, бесстыжий, надорвал, сказав:  
\- Говно вопрос. Главное - баланс!   
\- Иди сюда, баланс, - позвал Ёнчжэ. И, когда странное Оно подошло, положил ладошечку на лоб: - Голова не болит? Кружится?   
\- Кружится, - кивнул Дэхён. Ручками он незаметно забрался Джэ на пояс, а потом резко прижал к себе, так что Ёнчжэ простонал: - Кружится, когда на тебя смотрю, персик мой.   
Внезапно Ёнчжэ засмущался, как дурочка, вжал голову в плечи, чтобы его не целовали в шейку. Дэ обычно теплый, как мамаша, нежный, понимающий, родной - а когда от него мужские феромоны поднимаются, это слегка ломает Ёнчжэ шаблон, и хуже всего - заставляет стесняться.   
\- Ну, - гонит Ёнчжэ целователя. - Мы же на рынок…  
\- Да нахуй его, этот рынок, - наступает Дэ. Он уже всю одежонку на Джэ распотрошил и задрал. - Пойдем-ка обратно в кроватку, зверечек…   
Ебать. Ногами махает, кеды не глядя стряхивает - а Ёнчжэ пищит. На шее висит и попискивает - его через футболочку прямо за сиськи щиплют.   
\- Ты чё, серьезно, что ли? - не верит он, хотя пора бы - его за шкирняк уже до спальни доволокли и на кровать бросили.   
\- Ага! - Дэ радостно вытуривает за дверь кошку и запирается изнутри.   
\- Не-не-не-не-не, - задним ходом утекает с кровати Ёнчжэ.   
\- Мармеладка!!! - с больным восторгом за ноги вытаскивает его из-под кровати Дэхён.   
Этот… монстр в его шкуре. 

 

\- Не надо по Монте ехать, - ненавязчиво подсказывает штурман-Дэ из пассажирского кресла. - Там пробка.   
Ох не надо сейчас лезть с советами как ехать к Ёнчжэ - и так на огромном руле Хёндая его руки мелко потрясываются, как паркинсон - сначала его… ох, сначала его шумно любили. Потом мыли в душике от пылюки, которую он собрал, прячась под кроватью. Потом сушили. Потом успокаивали и чуть снова не полюбили. Так сказать, на дорожку.   
Ёнчжэ достаточно побыл сладкой сучечкой - пока его яйца не отсохли от такого обращения, надо было вернуть себе мужское достоинство.   
\- Хера ты понимаешь, - прошипел Джэ. И ебнул по рулю кулаком. - Поедем где всегда ездили.   
\- Я, может, не знаю, - мирным голосом согласился Дэ, - а вот Гугл знает все о пробках! - и показал свой телефон.   
Что-то это как-то было опасно. С Гугдом хрен поспоришь - Ёнчжэ покосился на мобильник.   
И оно-таки случилось.   
\- Говяжка! - рассмеялся Дэ, когда машина встала в хвост другим стоящим. Он выглянул в окно - далеко-о-о-о вперед простирался нервный бибикающий затор. - Ох, какая ты говяжка упрямая!   
Могла ли ситуация сделаться хуже?  
О да.   
Пока Ёнчжэ был мужниной любименькой сучечкой и радовал его своими вздохами, настали… банальные два часа дня. А по субботам рынок закрывается в три!   
\- Говя-я-яжка, - хохотал в спину Дэ, шагая за злющим Ёнчжэ. - Упрямая говяжка.   
Если бы не стояние в пробке на сорок минут - успели бы до закрытия.   
Что-то этот скотомуж стал побешивать. 

 

Мужчине нужно мясо. Раз рынок уже закрылся, так и быть, мужчина обойдется искусственным бройлерным разок.   
В супермаркете Ёнчжэ схватился за кочан капусты:  
\- Так-так-так-так… Голубцы он обожает.   
Потом запустил пальцы в дырки сетки с картошкой:  
\- Ну-ну, а картофельные шарики он обожает еще больше.   
А, к чёрту! Макароны - вот выбор коварного человека.   
Просто и жирно - рожочки по-флотски, с фаршиком. Муж посопёт вкусненького, глядишь, уёбок из него изгонится, покинет бес бедное тело.   
В очереди на кассе Ёнчжэ рылся в большой корзине на колесах, озабоченный тем, что - а все ли он прикупил для ужина изгнания дьявола?   
А потом его сочно, смачно, громко… приложили по жопке. Ягодичка зашлепала на весь гипермаркет, и из-за дальних стеллажей вытянулись изумленные лица.   
\- Охуел, что ли? - сердитым шепотом спросил Ёнчжэ, повернув головку, как курица, немножко назад - может, не все еще в очереди догадались, что он с этим уебком пришел.   
\- Чё, не могу свою жопёнку приласкать, что ли? - громко, с вызовом спросил Дэ.   
Он как бы напрашивался на внимание других покупателей.   
\- Заткнись, скотина… - прошептал Джэ.   
И, ясное дело, вслед за этим раздался второй громкий шлепок, от которого Ёнчжэ выбросило немножко вперед - вторую жопёнку не оставил без ласки, козёл. 

 

\- Отгадай загадку, - спросили у Ёнчжэ, сжав его сзади, как пельмень. - Не еда, а соснуть разок можно?   
\- Хуй, - мрачно “отгадал” Ёнчжэ, помешивая жарящийся фарш.   
\- А вот и нет! - возликовал за спиной долбанувшийся муж. - Это сосулька! Но вечно-то ты про хуй думаешь, негодник!   
И щелкнул по носу.   
Пахло мясом и луком - очень вкусно. Пахло специями - Дэ чуть слюнями не удавился, ему титанических усилий стоило не сорваться.   
“Вжи-и-ик, - запел замочек на ширинке Джэ. Дэ тянул его осторожненько вниз: - Вжик. Вжик. Вжик”  
\- Ты чё думаешь, я не вижу? - взбесился Ёнчжэ.   
Пиздец. Так он еще не готовил - чтобы, помешивая макарошки, снизу вверх на дружка своего, в трусах лежащего, посматривать.   
И мысленно умолять: “Нет-нет-нет, только не дергайся, дружище!”  
\- А мне кажется, что ему нравится, - пропел Дэхён в ушко.   
От все-таки заметил шевеление хоботка. И посчитал его сигналом запустить в джинсы ладошку.   
Ёнчжэ обреченно сглотнул. Трудно. Трудно мыслить трезво, если муж перепутал писюлик со своей стервой-кошкой и массажирует не то.   
Тело начало изгибаться.   
\- Макароны, - прохрипел Ёнчжэ, хватаясь за плиту. - Убавить… огонь убавить…   
\- Ну так убавь, - разрешил муж. - Кто тебе не дает убавить.   
Ёнчжэ решил не орать, что как он убавит, если мозги отлетели от того, как этот одержимый жамкает кончик писюлика через ткань, натирает, колупает там, сволочь.   
Видно же, что это не козлик Дэ - это козлище какой-то, обуреваемый злым духом. 

 

Ёнчжэ пригибался к столу и снизу пытался заглянуть в глаза:  
\- Как? Тебе лучше делается?   
\- Мне и было хорошо, - отозвался Дэ, провожая в рот рожочки.   
Ну - “закидывая в рот” рожочки. Ложечкой, как экскаватор ковшом.   
Он только на секундочку оторвался от жратвы, чтобы дерзко подмигнуть Ёнчжэ, мол, ты морячка, я моряк, если шалить в трюме, все спишут на качку.   
\- Блин, - Ёнчжэ горестно плюхнулся обратно на табуретку.   
Как усталая женщина: кулаком с кухонным полотенцем подпирая подбородок. 

 

Выбор среди причин был маленький - или гадалка какую порчу навела (но Ёнчжэ же вроде умный, здоровый человек, чтобы в такую чепуху верить) или муж мозги повредил, когда вчера с велика шлепнулся.   
\- Милый… - позвал Ёнчжэ моющего посудку Дэ. - Милый, - расчесал пальцами его волосы. Дэхён повернулся, покусывая губу. Воду зачем-то выключил. - Милый, давай в понедельник сходим к доктору?   
Дикий псих стоял опустив голову. А потом стрельнул ресничками:  
\- Нахуй этого доктора, Джэ. Ты мой доктор, - и облизнулся. - Давай лучше…   
Когда он сделал шажочек вперед, Ёнчжэ завопил:  
\- Не-не-не-не-не! Срать хочу-у-у, - его голос пролетел по коридору и заглох за дверью ванной.   
Оттуда заскрипел замок, хотя Джэ в принципе не запирался - прятать от мужа ему было нечего. До недавней поры.   
Раз уж забежал, Ёнчжэ сделал дельце, но маленькое. А себе засек времени просидеть минуты три, чтобы муж вранья не заподозрил. Ёнчжэ думал, что этот сраленненавистник ни за что не станет его под дверью караулить, звуки эти неприличные слушать, как отваливается, к фарфору липкое пристает… Но когда Ёнчжэ боязливо высунулся в дверь, этот волчара стоял под ней со сложенными на груди руками.   
Облизывался.   
\- Не-не-не-не-не, - отбирал у него дверь Ёнчжэ. - Я на второй заход пойду. С первого раза не получилось.   
Кабзда. Не хватало еще до ночи в сортире просидеть. Этот маньяк все еще там?   
\- Ты тут? - спросил Ёнчжэ через дверь.   
\- Тут, - незамедлительно отозвался муж. - А ты там, да?   
\- А я там… - шепотом, грустно согласился Ёнчжэ.   
Целых десять минут он провел в туалетной комнате, играя с баллончиком освежителя. И, наконец, решил выбросить белый флаг.   
\- Ты знаешь, - робко попросил он у мужа, просачиваясь бочком в щелку двери, - я никак… - закончить плаксивое предложение ему мешали супружьи поцелуи по всему лицу. И эта его омерзительная… похоть. Общупанные со всех сторон яйца Ёнчжэ перестал ощущать своими - они как будто были дэхёновские. Но он старался выжить: - Я никак не могу заняться с тобой делом на букву “с”, потому что у меня “г”.   
\- Что-о-о-о? - поразился супруг, мощно хлопнув огромными глазищами.   
На мгновение показалось, что он-старый вернулся - настолько пронзительной была эмоция, мелькнувшая в этих чудовищно живых глазах.   
Опустив очи долу, Ёнчжэ, стесняясь, шепотом признался:  
\- У меня геморрой. Так старался, что сосулька вылезла.   
\- АХАХАХА, - ублюдочно заржал муж. Потом, кривя рожу, чтобы не ржать, ласково погладил скукожившегося Ёнчжэ. - Ну, если геморрой - тогда, конечно, никакого секса, - Ёнчжэ вообще поплохело, когда Дэ положил пальчик на его нижнюю губу и с усилием провел по ней, размазывая влажное: - А как насчет этого ротика?   
И речь в Ёнчжэ в этот момент пересохла. Он молча (и нервно) показал супругу палец, скрывшись за дверью туалета - мол, обожди, сосульку обратно впихну и вылезу.   
В третий раз Ёнчжэ скрывался в туалете дольше, чем в первые два вместе взятые. Ему бы добраться до телефона хотя бы…  
Может, сказать, что у Дэ белочка?   
Терзаемый тяжкими мыслями, он действительно уселся на очко и, от нервов, облегчил там душу. С той стороны двери слушавший звуки смывания и пшиканья баллончика Дэхён катался по полу, затыкая себе рот ладошкой.   
Потом ему надоело, и он позвал:  
\- Я соскучился. Выходи.   
\- Блядь, - сказали из-за двери.   
Когда Ёнчжэ распахнул дверь, муж сделал:  
\- Тадам! - помахав чем-то у него под носом.   
\- Что… что это? - попятился Ёнчжэ.   
\- Суппозитории ректальные! - гордо объявил Дэхён. - Геморрой лечить. С экстрактом красавки.   
\- Не-ненада мне его лечить, - начал заикаться Ёнчжэ. - Сам… Он сам втянется.   
Извращуга-муж подошел вплотную. Поднял руку (Джэ вздрогнул), потянулся ей к щечке и нежно-нежно погладил:  
\- Джэ, я не буду сердиться, даже если ты мне соврал, - губы Ёнчжэ были сухи от нервов, когда он поцеловал, и трогательно дрожали. - Ведь тогда мы сможем заняться сексом, моя букашечка, - странно, как Ёнчжэ чувствовал прежнее тепло и заботу в его прикосновениях и поцелуях. Его красивый певучий голос: - Так как, есть у тебя геморрой или нет?   
Ситуация была патовая. Поставленный перед выбором, Ёнчжэ должен был предпочесть меньшее из зол.   
А женушкой он сегодня уже побыл. Только один раз за всю семейную жизнь ему не повезло оказаться снизу целых два раза подряд, и тогда он знатно нюни распустил.   
А здоровому человеку от свечки с красавкой ничего не будет же.  
Швыркнув носом, Ёнчжэ обреченно спустил штаны.   
Внутренний Дэхён орал в голосину.   
Он присел на коленки и двумя пальчиками раздвинул жопные складочки. Похмыкал:  
\- М-м-м, странно… Не похоже на геморрой совсем…  
Впервые в жизни бледненький, как привиденьице, Ёнчжэ стал помидорного цвета. И уши у него полыхали, как два факела - он чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего драгоценного ануса, как супруг медленно вводит туда хуюльку, которая тает от тепла его рук, мерзко ползет и мажется.   
\- Ну-ка, - заругался Дэ, - не сжимай попку.   
Суппозиторий выпал - очочко Ёнчжэ только так сжималось, как актиния.   
Ёнчжэ в который раз стоял без штаников посреди коридора и плакал. 

 

Завернутый в большой клетчатый плед, Ёнчжэ сидел на коленях мужа и швыркал носиком.   
Какая боль, боже! Ведь супруг был такой славный, такой наивный дурошлепик. Сморел Ёнчжэ в рот и плясал под его дудку.   
А его невероятные глазки пугливого, дикого олененка?   
А его стесняшки, когда Джэ его раздевал?   
О боже, боже! За что?   
\- Сосулечка беспокоит? - обеспокоенно спрашивал Дэхён гусеничку на коленках.   
Ёнчжэ кивал.   
\- Ничего, - поглаживал по волосикам добрый Дэ. - Сейчас свечка окончательно растает…  
Ёнчжэ поелозил ягодичками. В попе и так было мерзко, мягко, тепло и скользко - неужели оно еще таять будет?. Сделав еще более плаксивое выражение лица, Ёнчжэ склонил головку на мужнино плечо и захныкал.   
В потолке (плитки на нем белые, работают, как зеркало) отражалось лицо задравшего голову диавола, который беззвучно хохотал.   
\- Чайку? Чайку, куренок? - вдруг озарило Дэ. - Я пойду сделаю нам чаю, и тебе сразу станет легче!   
Нахуй Ёнчжэ легче станет, если муж с ума сошел. Однако как только Дэ сгрузил его-гусеничку на диван и скрылся в кухне, Ёнчжэ с дивана соскочил и с пледом, как римлянин, усеменил в ванную.   
Он набрал один номер, но Химчан имел обыкновение в выходные вовсе отключать мобильник.   
Тогда Ёнчжэ набрал другой.   
\- Ёнчжэ? - удивился Чунхон. - Чего тебе?   
Ёнчжэ был известен как заноза в заднице, и, видимо, мальчик не хотел, чтобы она впилась в него в субботу вечером.   
\- Чунхо-о-о-о-н! - истерил Ёнчжэ, прикрывая трубку ладошкой, косясь опасливо на дверь. - Мне надо, чтобы ты к нам зашел!  
\- Я не могу, - отказался мелкий дылдик. - Я… я занят! У меня планы.   
В трубке, действительно, слышно было звон стаканов и кто-то матерился: “Да у них всегда так, - смех. - Хуяк, хуяк и в продакшен”.   
Хонни, видимо, со своими айтишными друзьяшками выпивал.   
Но, известное дело, Ёнчжэ чужое благополучие умел в грош не ставить. Он завыл в трубку:  
\- ПРИЕЗЖАЙУМОЛЯЮОНСУМАСОШЕЛ! - тут Ёнчжэ показалось, что за дверью зловеще что-то брякнуло, и он сбросил звонок и, размахивая пледом, унесся на диван, будто все время тут сидел.   
Но Дэ заметил. Неся в руках поднос с чашками, он сурово спрашивал:  
\- Что ты делал в туалете? Тебе нельзя какать! А если свечка выпала? Она же еще не рассосалась! Теперь снимай штанишки - мне надо посмотреть… 

 

\- Твою мать! - горестно вздохнул Чунхон, набирая номер квартиры на домофоне.   
Просто он был очень, очень, очень добрый мальчик - и этим пользовались все, кто мог.   
Крик Ёнчжэ о помощи был слишком уж… озверевшим, и он никогда не простил бы себе, случись что, что не отреагировал.   
\- О, - на мгновение появился на экране Дэ. - Заходи!   
“Чё-то он не похож на шизанутого, - думал Чунхон, поднимаясь по лестнице. - Улыбается, как всегда”.   
Не дожидаясь, когда он постучит, дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Дэхён. С кошкой на руках, как с ребенком:  
\- Проходи, - посторонился. И не дав разуться проявил гостеприимство. - Чай будешь?  
\- А кофе можно? - попросил уставший Хон.   
\- Махт нихтц, - махнул рукой Дэхён.   
\- Что это значит? - спросил Чунхон.   
\- “Как нехер делать” по-немецки, - ответил из кухни Дэ, и вряд ли то, что он учит немецкий и носит на руках кошку, можно посчитать признаком умственного расстройства.   
Нахмуренный Чунхон прошел в гостиную, где, раскачиваясь в пледе, на диване сидел злой Ёнчжэ со второй свечкой в жопе.   
“Что с ним не так?” - шепотом спросил Чунхон, показывая в направлении кухни.   
\- Садись, мой друг, - торжественно произнес Ёнчжэ. - И ты все увидишь.   
Ну, Чунхон сел. Вскоре пришел Дэ с чашечкой кофе - потому что он был растворимый.   
Попивая кофеек, Чунхон наблюдал, как Дэ развернул конфетку, потом ее положил Ёнчжэ в губки, замотал его всего посильнее в плед, везде начмокал и что-то невидимое сшоркнул с коленочек.   
Где он тепленький? Он так всегда делал. Спасибо не целовались тут при нем.   
Поухаживав за мужем, Дэхён снова поймал кошку и уселся на кресло. Пользуясь тем, что он не смотрит, Чунхон одними губами спросил у Ёнчжэ:  
\- Где он ненормальный?   
Тильда на руках Дэ резко подорвалась и укусила себя за жопу, на что он воздел руки к небу:  
\- Господь милостивый! У тебя опять блохи! Где ж ты их берешь…   
По мнению Чунхона, это Ёнчжэ был слегка похож на наркомана. В пледе, раскачивается - вообще обдолбыш.   
Дэхён продолжал сетовать:  
\- В понедельник поедем к ветеринару. Да, Тильдочка? Дай лапку… - и кошка ему давала, как ни странно.   
В общем, когда Дэ снова ушел на кухню, Чунхон всунул допитую чашку Ёнчжэ в руки, сердито сказав:  
\- Единственный ненормальный здесь - ты.   
И ушел, сверкая своими детскими ангельскими глазками. В коридоре он столкнулся с Дэ и еще и ему сдал придурь его мужа:  
\- По-моему, Ёнчжэ слегка не в себе. Ему надо отдохнуть.   
\- О, я знаю, - кивнул Дэ. - Знаю. 

 

\- Хочешь, - предложил Дэхён аморфному, плохо реагирующему мужу, который снова уселся в пледике ему на коленочки, чтобы его целовали в макушку. - Хочешь, поиграем в карты?   
И Ёнчжэ внезапно оживился:  
\- На желание?   
\- На желание, родной, - кивнул Дэхён.   
Протерев носик, до сих пор швыркающий, Ёнчжэ нормально уселся - если выиграет, его желанием будет чтобы Дэ сходил к врачу.   
А, как известно, в карты Ёнчжэ вообще никогда не проигрывает.   
Он верил в это до самого последнего момента, пока муж не сходил против него жалкими тремя валетами, бубновый из которых, даже не козырь, Ёнчжэ крыть было нечем.   
\- Ми-ми-ми-ми-ми-ми-ми, - вскочил Дэхён, - ми-ми-ми секси ми-ми.   
Сидя на полу, Ёнчжэ мрачно рассматривал носочки. Потом предложил:  
\- Пожалуйста, давай три раза сыграем?   
\- Легко! - поцеловал в макушечку Дэ.   
И через какую-то минуту болезный сегодня Ёнчжэ пережил еще один удар:  
\- Не может быть… - высунув язык, Дэ показал ему свои карты.   
А чё ему было стесняться и прятать: козырем были червы, и все шесть его карт принадлежали этой масти. Более того, он собрал все с наибольшим достоинством.   
\- Полна жопа козыре-е-ей! - громко радовался муж удаче.   
Ну с такими картишками надо было быть совсем членоголовым, чтобы програть.   
Окончательно, бесповоротно выиграл Дэхён.   
\- И какие у тебя желания? - понуро спросил Ёнчжэ, снова сосредоточенный на узоре носочков.   
Зря. Зря он не взглянул даже на дьявольски довольную морду - неудачи его просто доконали.   
\- Во-первых, - Дэ загнул пальчик, - я хочу, чтобы ты эпилировал свою жопу. Передок, - он покрутил, показал на себе, - передок можешь оставить… Или как хочешь. Для меня главное - жопочка.   
Забавно, что Ёнчжэ даже не матерился. Жевал что-то невидимое губами.   
\- Во-вторых, - не дав перекурить после первого инфаркта, Дэ дожимал дальше. И дожал. Ёнчжэ такие на него глазищи изумленные вывернул, каких у него никогда не было, когда муж возжелал: - Но перед тем, как волосню убирать, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал отпечаток своей жопочки. Один до эпиляции, второй после… И не смотри на меня так, Джэ - второй раз играть предложил ты сам. 

 

Кажется, Ёнчжэ понял, что в самом деле доплясался. Уныло-обреченно он спросил:  
\- И что ты будешь делать? С отпечатками моей жопы?   
Дэ показал на стену широким жестом:  
\- Повешу. Модерн арт. 

 

Ранним утром воскресенья Ёнчжэ на коленочках сидел перед кроватью, молитвенно сложив ладошки:  
\- Дорогой боженька!   
А сам думал: “Тьфу! Я же не верю”.   
Он не спал всю ночь. Ему постоянно хотелось плакать. Нервная система расшаталась.   
Немножко знобило.  
Мужу зато было жарко. Дэ спал, откинув одеяло до пояса, и Ёнчжэ с полу благоговейно потянулся потрогать сосочек на голой сиське.   
А потом снова припал к молитвенным ладошкам и забормотал в кровать:  
\- Пусть это уебище исчезнет! Верни моего муженечка, моего милипусечку, скотина!   
Он застонал…   
Многое можно было бы отдать, чтобы посмотреть с другого ракурса, как он стоит, кланяясь постельке, выпятив жопочку в трусиках, соединив коленочки - как хёнтайная тяночка.   
Лениво мужья рука оторвалась от матраса и опустилась в на голову Ёнчжэ, зарыла пальцы в легких черных волосах и почесала за ушком.   
“Нихуя ж все равно не понял”, - думал Дэхён, не открывая глаз.   
Когда он, наконец, созрел проснуться и посмотреть на мир, как верный песик Ёнчжэ заглядывал в его лицо сверху:  
\- Это ты?   
Дэ фыркнул. Ответил:  
\- Наверное.   



	43. What can I do with you? -1

 

to memorize

 

Просто поглядев – винишко открытое, жирная картонка из-под кургетсов, вызывающая бурный интерес кошек, мигание тусклых лампочек, парочка в обнимку под окошком – никто бы не догадался, что Ёнчжэ слегка бесится.   
По причине простой: недели две назад ходили в одно местечко, которое называется Циклоп – такая стилизованная пещерка, с верандой типа на свежем воздухе, но на самом деле под крышей. Но суть не в воздухе, а в кормежке. Обалденная – по мнению Дэхёна, а рекомендация такого жруна чего-то ведь стоит. Кушали пасту с креветками, и даже Ёнчжэ пришлось согласиться, что было очень вкусно, деликатно (тоненько нарезаные цукини для украшения лапши) и, в интерьере с горящими повсюду среди зелени свечами, душевно (а еще там пиво пшеничное подают).   
Так вот что Ёнчжэ сделал неправильно – он нихуя не знал, что подвальчик такой до черта популярный. Что в пятницу вечером в этом районе столик заказывают, а не припираются вдвоем, как они, в семь вечера. В общем, Ёнчжэ мужа против его желания туда притащил, а их с порога изгнал менеджер: «Вон там за дверями уже люди ждут to be seated. Сколько ждать? Полчаса-час, не наю. Не будете? Ну тогда проваливайте отсюда».   
Уж хз, на что Ёнчжэ обиделся. Дэхён ему ничего по этому поводу не сказал, наоборот, пытаясь смягчить, предложил купить большую порцию кургетсов в макдональдсе и вкусно съесть только в двоем, дома. Он это предложил, сам же смеялся всю дорогу над тем, что питаться из макдака двум здоровым мужикам жалко и стыдно, но по-детски весело и почему-то очень вкусно.   
На самом деле ничего жалкого не было в бутылке, которую подогнал Ёнчжэ – да в том жалком Циклопе нет вин лучше тех, которые хранятся в этом доме в новеньком холодильничке. Дэхён сказал, что следующим майлстоуном будет диагноз алкоголизм, а Ёнчжэ сказал, что иметь сдвоенный холодильник, правая половина которого поддерживает температуру всего лишь плюс два-четыре градуса и полностью отведена под алкоголь – нормально. Так и появился на кухне новый огромный холодильник, не решив старой проблемы – как все продукты в него не влазили, так и не влазят (половина же лишь еде выделена).   
В общем, разговор не про холодильник и алкоголика, а про одну конкретную бутылку – винишко было, кажется, французское, полусладкое, ни капельки не похожее на сухое, и впервые Дэ удивился, чё этот сладенький компотит так славно пьется с кургетсами. Дурачок Ёнчжэ бросил эксперименты с ультрафиолетовыми лампочками (видя, что к ожидаемому результату они его не приводят, Дэ под их светом совсем не спешит содрать с себя одежду) и взялся за дело с одному ему свойственным масштабом – просто купил стену. Конечно, это была не стена, а панель с встроенными динамиками и светящимися диодными секторами. Когда из динамиков играла музыка, диоды медленно-медленно мерцали: какой-то сектор потухал, какой-то разгорался поярче – скорость изменения освещенности приятно соразмеривалась с ритмом играющей музыки, и это, собственно, та причина, по которой вся эта конструкция объединена в стену и стоит столько, сколько стоит.   
Ёнчжэ по-прежнему любил рок и любил показывать, какое многообразие музыки мжно отнести к этому жанру. В общем, иногда он рисовался знанием всякого старья, и это было то, что больше всего любил Дэхён – он сидел за столиком, вытянув ноги по полу, запивал кургетс вином и смотрел на гаснущеразгорающиеся светодиодные панельки, ритмом которых управляла неизвестная, но ужасно приятная акустическая мелодия.   
\- Чё за еботня, - рядом шепотом возмущался Ёнчжэ. Нюхал очередной пиздецкий соус, который шел с кургетсами, и делал инстинктивное «БВУЭЭЭ»: - Сметана, блядь, натуральная.   
Соус назывался «Блю чиз», а Дэхён делал нежное, отсутствующее лицо, преступно кормя кошку кургетсом под столом – пока она там раздерябывала кусочек куры, он намазал маслом по полу.   
Светидиоды так приятно мигали.   
Ёнчжэ потыкался во все соусы и сказал, что все из них – говно. Он жевал кургется голыми, с колой, но как всегда быстро наелся, так что с некоторым недоумением Дэ смотрел на стол, усыпанный конвертиками стандартных порций, и в коробку – там еще вторая почти полная осталась. Нафига было вторую коробку покупать?   
Еще раньше казалось, что сладенькое винишко Ёнчжэ точно не себе открыл, а когда он сходил себе за ромом, Дэхён это точно понял. Вот от этого мерзкого древесного вкуса и запаха его желудок стремился вывернуться «БУЭЭ», так что он остался молча при своей бутылке, не ругая и мужа за то, что он там намешивает с колой.   
\- Правда хорошо, что дома остались, - вслух подумал Дэ.   
Сильно наклонившись над столом, он подъедал сосусы, которыми пренебрег супруг. Может, ему это правда казалось волшебно: он ел и ел, а кургетсы не кончались. Он ел налево, ел направо, ел в соус и голыми, а кургетсов все еще было полно.   
\- Ну, - харизматично одним слогом ответил Ёнчжэ, закуривая.   
Не в кухне. Прям в гостиной на полу. Дэ не мог, наверно, в полной мере знать, что Ёнчжэ психовал из-за того, что его выставили из ресторана, он лишь видел похеристический мужий настрой и, облизывая жирные губы, молчал на сигаретный дым.   
Что же, если Ёнчжэ чем-то расстроен, если он скучает, тоскует или мучается – то в эти мгновения он не сухарь и циничный подонок, как обычно. У Дэхёна есть отличный шанс поковыряться в обиженной душонке – сегодня, чуть попозже (Ёнчжэ насмешивает там своих коктейлей), его точно пустят душевно поговорить.   
А Чон это, черт возьми, ой как любит.   
Хотя бы просто болтать, обо всем и ни о чем одновременно – как это удавалось им на заре отношений. Формально они были женаты, но Дэ ничего о муже не знал, и ему было интересно: сначала он полотенце в ванной не так повесил, и Ёнчжэ его изматерил по самое седьмое колено, а потом, за разговором в полумраке (и подпитии) оказывалось, что этот человек о своих бутылках мечтал не первый год и все ему говорили, что он непременно прогорит с таким «бизнесом». Когда не знаешь человека, думаешь о нем «тот парень». Примерно так же Дэхён думал: «тот муж». Благодарите пьяные разговорчики за то, что они все еще вместе.   
Дэ решил подмаслиться с самого начала, доскользил по скользкому полу до супруга и прилег головушкой ему на грудь:  
\- Люблю, когда ты просто проводишь со мной время, - миленько потеребив пальчиками его футболку.   
При стобальной системе Дэ показульным смирением и пальчиками выбил девяносто девять – Ёнчжэ резко поднял коленки и прижал сокровище к себе. Мрачные тучки из души уносило ветром перемен. Пальчики оказывали лечебное воздействие на сердечную боль.   
\- Котлетка, - ласково похвалил Ёнчжэ. Взъерошил мужу волосы – как паруса распахнулись под ветер огромные уши.   
А Дэ вырвался из тискающий рук на четвереньках, улыбнулся, повернее раскорячился (как страшная ушастая горилла) и со всей своей неординарной дурью боднул Джэ в бок. Лбом боднул. Голым лбом боднул – Ёнчжэ улетел на пол. Лежал на спине, проклинал мужа, щупал ребра на предмет трещины и держал дымящую сигарету.   
Ёнчжэ знал, что в пободаться никогда у него не выиграет – еще одна скрытая способность игрока «Чон Дэхён»: каменный лоб. Просто, чисто отомстить за падение на пол, Ёнчжэ выбросил сигарету и раскорячился напротив противника. Ему очень хотелось, поэтому он лбом отпихал Дэхёна чуть ли не к противоположной стене. Вот только ему было пиздецки больно, а Дэ, прямо скажем, нихера не чувствовал, когда бодался.   
\- Сдаюсь! – трусливо поднял лапку Ёнчжэ, перекрыв ей рыльце наметившегося боднуть бычка. – Черепушка у меня одна, дружочек. Я знаю, ты все время пытаешься мне что-нибуль сломать, так давай хотя бы начнем с того, чего у меня две, а? – и показал руки.   
\- Да не буду я, - смутился Дэхён, опуская предложенные для истязания ручки.   
Как бы выражая протест возведенной напраслине, он держал Джэ за тоненькие запястьица осторожно, но только двумя пальчиками – ох уж это телосложение коварного Ёнчжэ: ладошка нормальная для мужчины, квадратная, жилистая, а крепится хрен знает как, запястьицем. Очень гармоничны в нем противоречия, как Дэ сто раз подмечал: плечики да, широкие, но они в принципе единственные, чем Ёнчжэ может гордиться как мужчина. Жопочка малюсенькая, ножечки комариные, а сними с него штаны, и там такая мускулатура и волосня на них. Пинается своими ножулечками Ёнчжэ что пиздец, до синих-синих синяков.   
Сам супруг снаружи тоже весь такой милый и сладенький, те, кто его поближе не знают, думают, что Дэ шальная скотина так дерзко обращаться со своим мужем – тот же и характером должен быть бархатный зверечек, вельветовая скотинка. Всем лжет, противный, никто не видит в нем с первого взгляда агрессивного психопата. Джэ – буря в стаканчике своего тельца.   
Сжатый едва-едва пальчками, Ёнчжэ изобразил стон от ножевого ранения в живот:  
\- Уа-а-а, - и змейкой заизвивался по полу, придурок, воскрешая недавний инцидент, послуживгий причиной этого придуривания.   
Как всегда Ёнчжэ не просыпался от будильника и шумов в кухне. Когда Дэ вошел в спальню его будить, у него из губ текло на подушку...  
Как всегда Дэхён через одеялко пощипал жопки:  
\- Вставай.   
От щипков Ёнчжэ сумел хотя бы чуточку соображать. Лохматый как нечисть, со следочками складочек подушки на рожице, он приподнялся на руках, задав гениальный вопрос:  
\- Чего? – куда-то в пространство.   
Дэ показалось смешно его, такого, стукнуть подушкой. Он взял свою и хряпнул Ёнчжэ по затылку, так что подушка издала звук упавшего с высоты мешка.   
То есть Дэ так думал. Судя по тому, как молниеносно Ёнчжэ прибило мордой в его собственную подушку, по затылку его не ударили, его... ебнули со всей дурюшки богатырской.  
Он вылез из подушки напряженный:  
\- Чё ты щас сделал? – глядя сузившимися злыми глазками (в них ни следочки сонливости не осталось).   
Сверху на черную макушку Ёнчжэ медленно спланировало перышко из подушки.   
Великий аналитический мозг доктора подсказал Дэ, что его сейчас пизданут подушкой в ответ, поэтому он предупредил – вырвал подушку из-под Ёнчжэ и хорошенечно ебнул его повторно, как муху, прибив в этот раз к матрасу.   
Со скоростью близкой к световой в Ёнчжэ установился мод «Убивать», и он, вытащив мордасы из вмятины матраса, запрыгнул на мужа, намереваясь без шуток избить. Не так уж и трудясь Дэ поймал сначала одну его руку, потом вторую, свалил самого мужа спиной на кровать и, чтобы не пинался своими опасными тонконожками, его же руками обмотал ему коленки.   
Вуаля! Ёнчжэ дрыгался как одержимый, но Дэ и силы-то больно прикладывать не приходилось, только не позволить Джэ разжать руки, которыми он сам себя держал под прижатыми к груди коленками.   
Это было унизительно, и Ёнчжэ, хоть и чувствовал боль запястьями, которые ему держали, дергался как жить или умереть. Он матерился и рычал, а супружьи пальцы, как железо, стягивали его руки.   
Бойня закончилась позорным шипежом Ёнчжэ: «Отпусти, сука... больно». Дэ разжал ему руки и умчался в туалет, закрывшись там на замок.   
Где-то вечерком на следующий день он застал Ёнчжэ в спальне за странным занятием – муж при вспышке фотографировал свои ручки.   
\- Зачем это ты делаешь? – заглянул он.   
\- А будешь меня доставать – отправлю это в полицию, - невозмутимо поделился планами Ёнчжэ.   
И в морду ему ткнул свои бедненькие запястьица, так что Дэ пришлось взять ручки и подальше от глаз отвести, потому что он недоумевал: хера себе краснованые синячищи на них. Не может быть, чтобы это от него.   
Но синяки такой характерной формы пальцев.   
\- Это случайность, - трезво заметил Дэхён. – Не надо фотографировать.   
Он дернулся отобрать телефон и удалить фотографии, Ёнчжэ не дал схватить. Дэ еще потянулся – Ёнчжэ из-за него завалился на одеяло.   
В общем, в тот вечер Ёнчжэ, защищая улики, обзавелся новыми – синяками на голенях, за которые его опять держали.   
Вышло неловко. Вышло унизительно и совсем не похоже на Маленького мужа – Ёнчжэ просто поимели как тряпку, и тем обиднее, что Дэхён тоже выглядит как женская нежная писечка, а как дойдет до базарной драки, так он сразу король, и пиздец какие у него сильные пальцы, и нахуй он вообще такой обманчивый бычара в образе нимфеточки.   
Короче, Ёнчжэ вжился в роль жертвы – един хрен в херовом оказался положении, а так хоть какой-то профит удавалось извлечь. Дэхёнчик стыдится, когда он на полу змейкой ползает вереща от «больно-больно».   
\- Ты доорешь, - предупредил Дэ. Он ногой оттолкнул раззявившую крышку коробку из-под кургетсов и втянул супруга себе спиной на грудь. – Ты как мальчик, который кричал «Волки». Я нечаянно сделаю тебе больно и даже внимания не обращу, потому что ты все время орешь.   
\- Нечаянно, - передразнил Ёнчжэ, оглядываясь на него через плечо. Сурово глядящий Дэхён дал ему отрезвляющую пощечинку по красивой рожице. – Ладно-ладно, - помирился Ёнчжэ.   
Все равно микродрака, непривлекательная и жестокая, как у них всегда, до последней капли крови, была ожидаемой единицей из ста в стандарте супружьих милований и с уже накопленными Дэхёном девяноста девятью очками давала ему право обнимать сидящего между его бедер Джэ и сопеть в драконье ухо так, что тот млел. 

 

\- А чё ты физиком не стал? – Ёнчжэ все поворачивал голову за плечо, чтобы видеть хотя бы кончик огромного носа.   
Что же, разговорчики вошли в самую вкусную, доверительную фазу. Был принесен накинутый на плечи Дэ плед, рандомный акустически плейлист оживлял светодиодные панельки, винишко употреблялось, и ром гаванский тоже.   
– Ну, космологом там? – потрудившись, Ёнчжэ все-таки вспомнил правильный термин, отражающий мужий интерес ко вским там Хабблам и черным дырам.   
\- А хотел, - ответил Дэ. – Но физика никак без математики. А у меня по алгебре тройка.   
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Ёнчжэ. – Ко мне в выпускном классе выстраивались списывать, особенно пространственную геометрию. Хотя я хз какая оценка у меня в аттестате.  
«Свинёныш, - Дэхён ткнул ему пальчиком в голову, - только бы похвастаться».   
А оказалось, он зря так. Ёнчжэ приткнулся щекой к его предплечью и пробурчал:  
\- Легко бы отдал свои способности тебе. Мне они ни к чему, а ты бы совсем с ума сошел со своей Вселенной.   
Польщенный Дэ тихо рассмелся. Разговор тек плавно и без всякого напряжения.   
\- На днях читал какой-то тест для пар, - снова заговорил Дэхён, - мол, если вы с партнером ответите на все эти вопросы, отношения станут монументальными, - если честно, Ёнчжэ не знал, чего ждать от этой предыстории – муженечек нежный, но как-то... трудно назвать его романтиком. Он выпучивает глаза, если дарить ему цветы. – Так вот, - продолжил Дэ, - среди прочих шлачных и не очень вопросов там был один интересный: «Кого вы хотели бы позвать на беседу?».   
\- Кого? – потянулся к винишку Ёнчжэ. Потом понял, что ошибся, и взял другой бокал. – Чье имя для тебя?  
Он чувствовал, как Дэхён пожал плечами.   
\- Эйнштейн? – над свои бокалом Ёнчжэ засмеялся так сильно, что даже перестал пить. Не, он не издевался – просто... Имя Майли Сайрус он в этом разговоре не мог бы услышать. – Зачем беспокоить товарища Альберта?   
\- Просто, - еще пожал Дэ. – Кое-что уточнить по теории относительности... хм... – надо было догадываться, что нехватка объяснений учебника физики не первоочередная причина. – Было бы круто рассказать ему, как его теория относительности стала описанием гравитационного взаимодействия. А работы по изучению материи привели к появлению квантовой механики и Стандартной модели. И как из конфликта теории относительности со стандартной моделью родилась теория струн, которая говорит, что пространств минимум одиннадцать, одно из них обязательно – время. А еще теория струн говорит, что Черную дыру можно собрать, как конструктор, из простейших элементов, которые она определяет. Что материю можно просто собрать, понимаешь?  
\- Я думаю, Эйнштейн был бы в восторге, - честно признался Ёнчжэ, решив еще немножечко покушать кургетсов – часик прошел, местечко в утробе для новой порции материи освободилось. Это все житейская мудрость, но вот чему Дэ его выдрессировал – уважай науку. – Расскажи что-нибудь интересное, - попросил он, снова прилегая на коленочки.   
Казалось, Дэхёнушка призадумался умной головушкой, и оно понятно: голую теорию он Ёнчжэ рассказывать не будет – тот заснет на ней за три секунды. В то же время, это было время для размышлений – или называйте это мечтами, когда обобщения уже известных фактов приводят к новой, еще более возумутительной и прекрасной теории.   
\- Знаешь, не так уж давно по меркам физики все газеты писали об открытии бозона Хиггса? – внезапно спросил он.   
\- М-м-м, - Ёнчжэ внимательно слушал, кушая кур.   
Тоже еще одна вещь, которой он заразился от мужа – кура съедобна по всему периметру.   
\- А знаешь, почему это важно? – естесна, Ёнчжэ ничего не знал, так что Дэхён недлинную паузу выдержал. – Эта частица – переносчик массы, связующее между материей и взаимодействием. Ты знал, что есть частицы-переносчики взаимодействия?   
\- Не, - отказался Ёнчжэ.   
Хера ль он знал, он просто ненавидел физику.   
\- Врешь! – с улыбкой уличил Дэхён. – Ты же знаешь, что такое радиоволны, да? И что это спектр электромагнитного излучения, да? Видимый свет – другой спектр. Носитель света – фотон, знаешь же? Фотон – кварк электромагниного поля, переносчик взаимодействия.   
Ёнчжэ поежился – его как будто уличили в том, что он на самом деле много чё знает. Только он никогда не знал, что именно он знает. А вдруг он знает больше?!  
\- А еще? – Ёнчжэ энергично подорвался сесть. – Какие п-п-пполя есть? Г-гравитационное, точно?! – он заикался, потому что долго не приходило в возбужденный разум очевидное.   
\- Да, - качнулся Дэ. – Гравитационное – четвертое из четырех фундаментальных взаимодействий. Остальные – слабое... – по Ёнчжэ видно было, что ему ни о чем не говорит, и он уточнил: - Это про притяжение электронов к ядру. На самом деле радиоактивный распад оно и описывает.   
\- А! – обрадовался Ёнчжэ. Да не совсем он ноль в физике. – Бета-частицы – это переносчики?   
Дэхён смотрел в пол:  
\- Нет. Бета-частица это излучаемый электрон и есть. Переносчики слабого поля – бозоны... – как-то жалко было отталкивать тянущегося к науке Ёнчжэ грубыми «неправильно», и он с энтузиазмом продолжил: - Последнее взаимодействие – сильное, это силы внутри ядра.   
\- И там у нас... живут кто?   
\- Глюоны, - ответил Дэ. – Но в этом я тоже не разбираюсь. Лучше скажи мне, какой переносчик у гравитационного поля?   
\- У гравитационного? – переспросил Ёнчжэ. Ему было стыдно: гравитация – это что-то из восемнадцатого века, базовое же наверняка. Почему он не может вспомнить никак? Не то что названия, вообще – что такое когда-то звучало на уроках физики и проходилось. Со вздохом он ответил: - Не знаю...   
Он почти охладел к теме и обиделся, когда Дэхён вставил-таки свою шуточку:  
\- А никто не знает, не только ты. Когда гравитон будет обнаружен, Теория относительности Эйнштейна и Квантовая теория объединятся в Теорию всего.   
\- Хы, - подобрел Ёнчжэ.   
А теперь настало время, когда из обобщений строятся мечты – Дэхён улегся на пол, уронил и мужа, обняв его за пояс, и прижался носиком к его сисечке:  
\- Если есть физические, пусть и самые микроскопические, частицы-переносчики всего, то не значит ли это, что существуют они и в психоизлучении? То, что люблю тебя... – его глаза смотрели снова так ярко и довольно.   
Насильно уложенный на пол, на плед, Ёнчжэ смотрел, напротив, с большой охотой. Отсюда, из-под столика, было не видно светодидных панелей, только на потолке от них плясал свет: та-а-а-дам! Ла-ла!  
Несложно было поверить, что весь воздух в полумраке, как капельками от балона освежителя, заполнен частицами любви и уюта – если следовать дальше в этом предположении, любая эмоция действительно материальна.   
\- Любовь, ненависть, страх, панические атаки, - продолжал лежащий на боку Дэхён, - все это можно было бы лечить или корректировать. Как тебе, наконец, демистификация любви?   
Често – Ёнчжэ нахер не надо. Он не любил говорить об этом, но считал, что что-то невероятное случилось, что они смогли вытерпеть друг друга. Потом он думает, что, может, это у них как протон и электрон – задумано быть в паре, и это даже прикольно: с теорией Дэхёна он не чокнутый, просто так природа распорядилась – что он вот именно в этого человека влюбился.   
Радостный от своих мыслей, Ёнчжэ проелозил чуточку выше и чмокнул в нос товарища ученого.   
Не желая валяться на полу в пледе, он снова сел и потянулся к курам. Сдуру макнул кургетс в «Блю чиз», надеясь, что, может, теперь зайдет, но тут же выплевал все в салфетки – на рвотное тут же накинулась кошка, и Ёнчжэ рассердился:  
\- Дура! Как будто не кормят тебя!   
Не, сам он не кормил – все равно, сука, им наложенное есть не станет. Но Дэ-то точно с утра первым делом ей навалит дорогущих консервов.  
Оборатая кошка показала Ёнчжэ очочко, от обиды подняв хвост, и ускакала, наступив лапками Дэхёну на грудь – он ее даже поймать не успел, чтобы утешить, свою обидчивую женщину.   
Он так и валялся на полу, в тепле батареи, размахивал ногами, как ножницами.   
\- Ты че, бутылкой уже нажрался, что ли? – спросил Ёнчжэ, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Щеки красные.  
\- Не-е-е-а, - протянул Дэ.   
И запихал себе под голову конец пледа, как подушку.   
\- И не уснешь сейчас? – спросил Ёнчжэ. Напольный муж помотал головёнкой. – Обещаешь? – Ёнчжэ протянул мизинчик.   
Еще можно удивительно интересно закончить и без того приятный вечер! Дэхён обвился своим мизинчиком и пырился соеденить «печать» большими пальчиками с мужем. Не будь дураком Ёнчжэ другую печать поставил, на губах – быстро наклонившись.   
\- Я в туалет, - предупредил он, забирая с собой журнал и пачку сигарет. – Не советую беспокоить.   
\- Да ни в жизнь, - искренне пообещал Дэ, ужаснувшись тому, что муж все еще курит на очке так бессовестно открыто.   
Вот же удовольствие сидеть на очке и курить в помещении, где три кубометра воздуха.   
А Ёнчжэ так не думал. Он отлично провел время за спортивным журналом и даже любезно пользовался вытяжкой и побрызгал после себя освежителем – вот только напрасно. Когда он вернулся в мерцающую (точно – блики прыгающего света напоминали ему чем-то рождественские гирлянды и поэтому так нравились) гостиную, Дэ сопел, завернувшись в плед, напихав его под голову.   
Тени от его ресничек плясали на щеках вместе с миганием светящихся панелей.   
Винишко, видимо, реально не очень переносится, когда сладкое – его щеки горели необычно ярко и правда были горячими, когда Ёнчжэ присел на коленки и приложил ладошку к мужниному пылающему личику.   
Он спал рядом с радиатром, так что разумнее было разбудить и выгнать его отсюда, но Ёнчжэ решил побыть любящим супругом, просунув руки под спящее тело. В тесном пространстве между столиком и окном он еле встал, удивившись тому, как Дэ легко таскает его из кровати, чтобы выбросить в самых разных местах квартиры.   
Стараясь не чпехнуть драгоценную ношу башкой в косяки, Ёнчжэ доволок-таки его до кроватки. Еле вытащил из-под него одеялко и уложил на простыни.   
\- Сексуальненький, - ядовито пробормотал Ёнчжэ, глядя на постельку из полумрака.   
Даже рубашечка на Дэ была застегнута под самое горло, но до чего ж аппетитный красавчик без сознания. Хрен знает, чего муж не просыпался: ни когда Ёнчжэ расстегнул и снял с него рубашку, ни когда стащил джинсы и лишил носочков.   
Подумав слегка, Ёнчжэ по ногам стянул и трусишки, оставив муженюлечку совершенно нагого на простыни. Можно было бы подумать, что он это чтобы воспользоваться спящим, но не – Джэ прикрыл его оделком, переключил радиатор, чтобы грел помощнее обнаженное тело, а потом собрал все его штомочки в охапку и пошел обратно.   
Первыми, на пороге спальни, выбросил трусы. Дальше по ходу следования – джинсы, носочки и рубашечку.   
Вернувшись на обсиженное место, к холодным кургетсам, извоженному по полу пледу и недопитому алкоголю, он еще часа полтора курил, сидел в телефоне и пил. Музыка играла так тихо, что он не стал ее выключать – что-то в самом деле навевающее сон было в этих акустических композициях.   
Начитавшись новостей до омерзения, в районе половины второго Ёнчжэ почувстовал достаточную сонливость, чтобы отбыть, наконец, баиньки. Он снял футболку там, где сидел. Разбросал носки, пока шел. Скинул джинсы на пороге спальни и, как вишенку на тортик, запустил трусами в окно, позволив бельишку приземлиться на подоконник.   
Какого-то хера окно было незашторено, и в спальне было достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть родинки на шее Дэ. Впрочем, Ёнчжэ мог просто знать, куда поцеловать, чтобы попасть в них. Он улегся за спиной Дэхёна, прижав его к себе.   
Обоюдная нагота давала о себе знать подлыми мыслишками – Ёнчжэ подумал, быстро ли муж проснется, если с его бессознательным телом начать совершать действия сексуального характера. Впрочем, это была всего лишь мысль: Ёнчжэ посильнее жамкнул дружочка поперек голого животика, еще раз восхитился чувством приятной наготы, когда их кожа соприкасается везде-везде без всяких помех, нюхнул запах дэхёновского лимонного шампуня от волос и устроился почивать, очень счастливый.   
В окно светила половинчатая луна, ее свет отражался от стекол лежащих на тумбочке очков Ёнчжэ. Все-таки свет – это так красиво, особенно когда он правильно падает на голого человечка. Освещенное луной плечико Ёнчжэ в последний разочек чмокнул, а потом натянул на него одеялко.   
Все, спать. Без шуток спать.


	44. What can I do with you? -2

the juice of the plot

 

Только помигав (почему окно не зашторено? В спальне светло-светло, свет будит), Дэхён ощутил оглушительную неловкость.   
А как? Одеяло лежало на нем как пушинка, как невесомое, и то, что он под ним в чем мать родила, он ощущал каждым сантиметриком обнаженной кожи, каждым участочком тела, что он всегда старался благообразно прикрывать бельишком сразу после... Ну, сразу как отпадала надобность быть голым.   
Черт возьми, что произошло вчера?   
Дэхёновский блужлающий взгляд прошелся по окошку еше раз и различил брошенные на подоконнике трусы. Это не его – чтобы хоть как-то отделить свое от мужниного, он ввел цветовые правила и после этого синих трусов себе никогда не позволял.   
Это Ёнчжэ одежонка. И вон джинсы на пороге тоже его.   
Замигав вообще ошалело, он повернулся на левый бок, поглядеть на мужа – Джэ сполз с подушки и зарылся в одеяло, торчала только черненькая макушка.   
Интересно, а Джэ одет? Во что он может быть одет, если его трусы на подоконнике, Дэ даже не подумал, ему было непонятно одно: башка у него не болит, значит, как он мог вчера упиться до того, что они расшвыряли одежду по всей квартире и он уснул голым?   
Поколебавшись, Дэхён потянулся немножко... спустить одеялко с плеч Джэ. Показалась голая спинка, но не напугала – Ёнчжэ хочет в одних трусах спит. Иногда штаны не снимает – он против правил, он бунтарь.   
Зато Ёнчжэ после оголения заерзал носом в матрасе, оторвал он него лоб с улыбкой:  
\- Проснулся? – господи, каким он ласковым голосом это спросил.   
Чуточку заторможено Дэхён дал взять свою руку и вообще захлебнулся мыслями, когда Джэ его ладошку поцеловал (а его глазки все сощурились до морщиночек-смешиночек):  
\- Спасибо за... – почему-то он не договорил.   
Зато дальше он вел себя нормально: подпрыгнул на кровати поближе к Дэхёну, весь обнялся и зарыл их обоих в одеяло.   
И да, он был такой же голый, и, видимо, именно это обстоятельство и вызывало в нем приливы нечеловеческой нежности, когда он засопел супругу под ухо, заправляя за него волосы. Дэ лежал как немое полено. Ёнчжэ весь светился, делал ему приятно, касаясь кончиками пальцев голого плеча, приятно водя по теплой коже.   
Одеяло все казалось невесомым, а теперь еще и почти прозрачным – под ним очертания прижавшихся тел, Ёнчжэ особенно извернулся, ногу засунул мужду мужниных. Но самое главное это ощущения: Дэхёну не было стыдно в нормальном смысле этого слова, ему было неловко и его волновало – так сильно, что он головой думать не мог.   
Прикосновения Ёнчжэ.   
Тот полез приласкать под одеялко, возил пальчиками там по голой груди, как, было дело, «массажировал» супруга на заре семейной жизни, когда пытался растлить девственную пастушку. С любопытством, как бы невзначай, нашаривал там сосочек (как даже не знал, что у всех есть соски) и игрался с новой игрушкой, а та, как бы... реагировала, и Дэ ничего не мог с этим сделать.   
Его волновало, и не только поглаживания Ёнчжэ. Само события пробуждения голыми – он слишком давно так не делал, и теперь это от новизны ощущений, что ли...  
\- Помнишь, - перевесился через плечо Ёнчжэ, перестав теребить сосочек, - мы делали так. Это был номер какого-нибудь отеля.... – он упал обратно, за спину Дэхёна, на подушку. Взял его за руку, соединил пальцы и в таком виде снова обнялся. Сзади вслух вспомнил: - Хорошо было...   
Прозвучало мечтательно.   
Он сказал правду – когда свидания были раз в месяц, столько всего надо было успеть сделать: покушать всего, что хочется, переодеться в нормальную одежду, погулять за ручку где гуляют все пары, поцеловаться, поржать, схдить в кино и там тоже ржать и целоваться. Пожаловаться на казарму, пожаловаться на банк. Поплакать. Поцеловаться еще, а потом поругаться. Сделать какую-нибудь дичь и сбежать, чтобы краснел Ёнчжэ, раз он все равно бесстыжий. Помечтать. Посидеть обнявшись, потупить. Напиться.   
Любить друг друга нецеломудрено и бесстыже времени оставалось с половины четвертого до утра, так что неудивительно, что сразу после хотелось только уронить голову на подушку и хоть чуточку поспать. Дэ было не до трусов. В то время он не заморачивался натянуть их на себя, чтобы не спать голым.   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ прав, и тогда действительно было здорово.   
Муж еще разочек продемонстрировал какую-то несвойственную ему, невероятную нежность, приподнявшись над Дэхёном на руках. Этот типчик в позе «голенький бутерброд» давно бы должен начать совать свои руки куда попало, но Дэ только видел короткие волоски его стрижки на шее, когда Джэ нагнул голову, чтобы исцеловать ему ключицы.   
Сам посыл... сам посыл его действий пугал – как будто вчера Дэ что-то такое этим своим телом делал, что сегодня у Ёнчжэ желание его нежить, легонько чмокать и восхищаться.   
С одеялом на плечах он действительно как будто молился серпообразным косточкам на мужьей груди и походил на епископа. 

 

Дэ завершил туалет, хорошенечко умывшись. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, только мысли мучали...   
На кухне Ёнчжэ прямо в девять утра как ничего такого жарил мясо, и от соков и запахов дэхёновские волнения мгновенно пропали. Это уже часть него, что он, когда чует вкусненький обед (не просто вкусненький – это говядинка шипит в сковородке), на автомате идет к Джэ любовно покусать его в плечо или потыкаться в него лбом – короче, как-то выразить любовь и снизить приток слюней во рту.   
\- Козявочка, - оглянулся Ёнчжэ за плечо. И опять в его глазах было это... восхищение и нежность. – Я подумал, что сегодня тебе нужно мяско...  
Нихера себе он подумал. Тяжкие сомнения резко вернулись к хозяину: Дэ сел на табуретку и положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.   
Какого хуя он вчера натворил, а? Что это за отношение у Ёнчжэ, как к любимой блядиночке?   
Давайте мыслить логично: первым, конечно, на ум приходит неприличный секс. Непристойное поведение в постели. Но, как бы... После секса, как правило, целый день в теле особенные ощущения, как... как после массажа.   
А Дэ нихрена не чувствует. Его тело говорит ему, что секса не было. Взгляды Ёнчжэ намекают на то, что они вчера сумасшедше трахались, да?   
Ёнчжэ ставит на стол тарелку с мясом, посыпанным зеленью:  
\- Ешь, бедняжка.   
И Дэхён отвечает ему напуганным взглядом.   
Хорошо, может... он вчера нажрался в такое говно, что ничегошеньки не помнит и не чувствует?   
А где похмелье тогда?   
Весь мыслительный процесс отражается у него на лице. Это больше всего всегда интересовало Ёнчжэ в его психическом строении – почему его так легко запугать? Он меньше доверяет фактам, больше смотрит на чужое мнение и, естественно, это его запутывает.   
Ёнчжэ присаживается на табуреточку поближе, чтобы взять кусочек мяска, положить в него чесночка и свернуть рулетик:  
\- Попробуй. А-а-а...  
Дэ послушно открывает ротик. Жует и краснеет.   
Да не, не ебались они вчера котиками. По крайней мере не остервенело – а то ему не было бы так хорошо сегодня. Проблемка в том, что и кроме похабного секса он много чего мог учудить.   
Глубочайший минет он вчера отсервировал Ёнчжэ? Глядя на мужа, Дэхён внезапно начинает давиться мясным рулетиком и кашляет-кашляет-кашляет. От крошек, попавших не туда, глаза слезятся, и он с ужасом принимает от Джэ стакан воды – к сожалению, по боли в глотке он ничего не определит. Такая уж у него конституция в том месте.   
Как всегда Ёнчжэ ест не тогда, когда нужно есть, не с мужем. И в общем завтракать он не любит, так что, доковыряв свои два-три кусочка, он уходит. А возвращается со старым кардиганом, который накидывает Дэхёну на плечи.   
Осень. А Джэ, конечно, с утра всенепременнейше курить и кофе.   
Оставленный им поцелуй в макушку Дэхён снова не может понять. На подоконнике Ёнчжэ сидит счастливый, с мечтательной улыбкой. Запах сигарет смешивается с запахом дождя.   
\- Там что, опять дождь? – покекав, подает голос Дэхён.   
Повтягивав носом воздух, Ёнчжэ поворачивается:  
\- Круто, да? – ну, он сырость больше всех любит.   
Дэ закрывает рот. Он думает, что... мог сделать Ёнчжэ счастливым по-другому этой ночью. Во-первых, он мог что-нибудь дурное стонать, с ним такое уже было. Ковбоя изображать там, приказывать жарче и быстрее скакать на лошадке. Размахивать воображаемым кнутом. Какую-то суку призывать – если он делал что-то из ряда вон, Ёнчжэ обычно даже закончить не мог, так ржал.   
С другой стороны, он мог банально расплакаться. Когда они с Ёнчжэ ругались, то ревел обычно супруг, а Дэ было так его жалко, что свои слезы он засовывал куда подальше – сначала надо было муженечка успокоить и приласкать. За такое поведение, Дэ знал, Ёнчжэ считал его немножко бездушным.   
Ёнчжэ всегда дико обижало, что он давно дал понять – ему без супруга хана. А Дэ нет. Дэ всегда заботился и был ласковым, но никогда не признавался, что жить не сможет без Ёнчжэ.   
По мнению Ёнчжэ, это был такой ласковый террор, на который формально не пожалуешься, но в глубине души он знал, что Дэхён сильнее него. Дэ не сломается, если останется один.   
В общем, вчера Дэ мог это вспомнить и зарыдать перед ним – что это все не совсем правда. Что Ёнчжэ сам свинья, и Дэхён не плакал, потому что УЖЕ плакал Джэ. И кому-то ведь надо было действовать рационально.   
О да, слезы могли сделать Ёнчжэ приятно, так что он сегодня глаз не сводит с Дэ.   
Слегка утешившись, Дэхён встал прибрать со стола. Потом взялся за посуду, и тогда Ёнчжэ, как тень, подкрался за спину, тронув пальчиками его руку:  
\- Если ты устал... если хочешь сегодня отдохнуть, давай я помою?   
Чё это? Дэхён же только что нашел правильный ответ – что вчера он вытворял. Какой устал? Он сморел на Ёнчжэ, в его почти черные глаза, которые заострились как будто от какой-то хмурой мысли, и беззвучно шевелил губами.   
А с Ёнчжэ-то все было понятно. Он просто про себя думал: «С херов ли ты устал, дурачок? Не хочу я мыть твою посуду, не смей даже соглашаться».   
Но Дэ пробормотал:  
\- Да... да. Спасибо, - вытер руки о полотенце и смотался из кухни.   
\- Блин, - вздохнул Джэ, обозревая немытую гору посуды. 

 

Значит, не ревел он – с такой мыслью Дэ примчался в гостиную. Тут было неприбрано со вчерашнего дня (только одежду оба подобрали с пола – одеться), коробки из-под кургетсов, в которых ночью полазали кошки, стояли на столе.   
Чувствуя невозможность отдыхать в такой обстановке, Дэ взялся прибираться – подобрал с полу плед, сложил мусор со стола в пакет.   
Последними поднял бутылки: одна из-под вина, вторая с остатками рома.   
Ну и как он этим так сильно напился?   
Погодите... а если это был не алкоголь, а что-нибудь похуже? Даже если не сильно напрягаться – угощался он вчера сигаретами Ёнчжэ, например.   
Ёнчжэ бы не дал – если не хотел его завести в кровать. А он, наверно, хотел.   
А что ж не болит-то ничего тогда?   
Дэхён опять запутался. Он действительно почувствовал себя расстроенным и ослабленным тяжким думаньем и улегся на диван, положив сложенный плед под голову, как подушку. За окном слышно было дождь.   
Он пролежал так не больше пары минут, когда домывший посуду Ёнчжэ пришел, чтобы бухнуться на него сверху. Вытянул руки за его головой и сам вытянулся на муже.   
\- Скучно.   
Дэхён взялся руками подержать его за ребра, чтобы не упал, и отвернулся – смотреть в глаза он не мог.   
Это умиляло Ёнчжэ – если чего-то не понимает, он никогда не спросит прямо, как «Шо за цирк, бля?!». Так делает Ёнчжэ, а вот Дэ будет, как будто ему стыдно, молча стараться понять, искать то, что он упустил, то, что всем давно ивестно – от этого ему и позорно спрашивать в первую очередь.   
Супружьи пальцы вблизи сосочка, и торчащий жопкой в воздух Ёнчжэ смотрит на свою грудь:  
\- А чё ты перестал их ковырять?   
Летом из-за жары Ёнчжэ предпочитал майки, и почему-то все у него были какие-то легкие и мешковатые, из тонкого хлопка. Через такую ткань родинку можно почувствовать, не то что головку сосочка. Когда по вечерам валялись перед телевизором, Ёнчжэ часто приподнимался (сурово сдвинув очки на нос) упрекнуть:  
\- Чё ты там опять роешься, - потому что муж любил лежать чуточку пониже и растягивать майку.   
Может, он машинально это делал – сначала нащупает сисечку через ткань, потом ворот оттянет и давай ее пальчками гладить. Ёнчжэ как хочешь, так и наслаждайся: майка растянута, титька голая, а этот маньячина головку теребит, нежно пальчиками по ней водит, пим-пим-пим.   
Жалко, что с летом ушли и растягивающиеся жидкие майки, а значит и игры с сосочками Джэ – поэтому он сейчас и спросил.   
Сидя на коленках над мужем, Ёнчжэ коротко поржал в кулак, объяснившись:  
\- Я подумал... Если бы они росли после каждого раза, когда ты из гладил... То у меня были бы уже ВОООТТАКИЕ настоящие мужские буфера, - он показал в воздухе. – Крепкие, накаченные мужские сиськи!   
Это было отвратительно и дико воображать. Дэхён, несмотря на все свои надуманные тревоги, засмеялся: откинул голову и закрыл глаза ладонью.   
Почему-то смотреть на него такого, сверху вниз, действительно что-то затронуло в Ёнчжэ – им нормально друг с другом, когда они хохочут над тупыми шутками – и он порывисто стиснул талию супруга руками и плюхнулся на него.   
\- Не смей так смеяться с кем-ниубдь другим, - негромко предупредил он, глядя на потерявшегося Дэ, которому было больно от того, как по-хозяйски его стиснули и прижали.   
Но он, в принципе, понял, про что это было. Ёнчжэ всегда Ёнчжэ.   
Его вагон противоречий видно даже в том, как он целуется – он не делает больно, но заставляет Дэхёна поворачивать голову так, как нужно ему. От его рук, как он в одну секунду обшарил все тело под собой, - в жертве разгорается красноречивое пламя.   
Типа как игры сухущей соломы со спичками – скользя руками по спине Ёнчжэ, Дэхён надеется, что не сгорит.   
Хотя черт знает, что должно случиться, чтобы он не выгорел до тла, когда Джэ из-под низа выворачивается сесть с ним на коленках и расстегивает воротничок.   
\- Последний раз я на тебе засосы оставлял тоже тогда, да? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ. Где-то в прошлой жизни, которая была по-настоящему сумасшедшей. – Тогда на один, - решает Ёнчжэ.   
Он старается, наверное, боится, что не получится так качественно, как раньше, не будет красно-синий, поэтому сосет одно и то же местечко на шее, как пылесос затягивая кожу в себя. К сожалению, Дэхён понимает, что его нарочно уродуют, но сидит на коленках молча, держа Ёнчжэ за плечи, пока он там грызет.   
Скрывает, что ему уже хочется секса. Его тело так и тянется потереться на Ёнчжэ, поерзать задницей так, чтобы муж почувствовал.   
\- Стой-стой, - шепотом останавливает Ёнчжэ. – Давай сегодня не будем.  
Он прижал попочку Дэ к себе, чтобы не двигалась, а сам приложился щечкой к груди под расстегнутой рубашкой и слушал забившееся от половых забав сердечко – на первый взгляд такой любящий супруг.   
Вот только непонятно, почему он такой.   
Что, блядь, Дэхён вчера творил?   
Ёнчжэ убедился, что муж не помрет от возбуждения: нагладил его и наласкал, пока его тело не расслабилось, отпустив желание неудовлетворенным – а потом предложил:  
\- Сходи в душ. Ты же не был? Я выйду за сигаретами ненадолго.   
И ссадил с коленочек.   
Дэ даже пискнуть не успел, что он бы тоже вышел прогуляться под дождичком – и Ёнчжэ убежал один. 

 

Ну что ж. Ты – это не твое прошлое. Неразумно корить себя всю жизнь за поступок, который заслуживает осуждения.   
Так размышлял Дэ в душе, хотя логическая цепочка казалась ему жалкой и жидкой.   
От нервов он вымылся быстро и по случаю осени надел махровые носочки и фланелевую рубашку. Заварил себе чай и поговорил с кошкой. Включил стереопанель.   
Было подло, что музыка, которую она играет, принадлежит Ёнчжэ, но вот бы этот придурочек подольше по улице таскался, потому что без него с душевным равновесием Дэхёна, при поддержке кошки, чая и музыки, все отлично.   
Но муж легок на помине. Дверь хлопнула, потом там кто-то как будто встряхнулся от дождевых капелек. Потом Ёнчжэ позвал:  
\- Иди сюда.   
Как же не подчиниться – если Джэ скажет «К ноге», Дэхён будет думать, что это ему.   
В коридорчике Ёнчжэ вылазил из кроссовок. Завидев приближающегося испуганного муженечка, он протянул:  
\- Это тебе, - букет разноцветных роз в густом обрамлении мелких белых цветочков.   
На упаковке и цветах капельки дождя (Ёнчжэ и сам сырой – зонтов он не признает, гордый мужик).   
\- Спасибо, - неловко поблагодарил Дэхён. Какими еще словами объяснить Ёнчжэ, что ему не нравятся никакие цветы. – За-зачем... Не надо было.   
Стоя у подъезда с сигаретой, Ёнчжэ встряхивал цветы от густо пошедшего дождика и думал, что так именно будет – этот нерешительный, не умеющий отказывать взгляд.   
Ох, муж.   
\- Это просто за компанию, - Ёнчжэ пожал плечами. – Принято дарить цветы вместе с главным подарком... – супруг сделал вид, что шарится по карманам, продолжая: - Сегодня мне захотелось подарить тебе то, что ты любишь больше всего на свете. Ты видел, сколько я бродил под дождем, думая о том, что это может быть, но...   
Опустив букет к низу, как веник, Дэхён стоял в коридоре, недоумевая – казалось по голосу, что Ёнчжэ веселился. Смысл у слов, вроде, был более серьезным. Переступив свои собственные кроссовки, Ёнчжэ шагнул к нему:  
\- Потом я понял, что больше всего ты любишь меня, - обнимая за плечи человечка, который держит букет как веник. А с веника капает.   
Ёнчжэ поцеловал мужа и, вроде, закончил, но... Уже отвернувшись идти переодеться, Ёнчжэ затормозил:  
\- Ну еще у меня насчет собачьих сосисок подозрения были, поэтому я одну тебе купил на всякий случай, - протягивая Дэ из кармана куртки горячий хот-дог. Потрепал по макушке: - Ешь, ты же правда любишь.   
\- Хы, - заулыбался Дэ, которого почесали как собачонка и еду дали, можно сказать, такого же сорта.   
Впрочем, выходка была в стиле Ёнчжэ, так что он обрадовался – хлебушек на собачьей сосике был хрустящий, с подпалинами от решетки, на которой его грели, именно как Дэ любил. Он шел в кухню, на ходу кусая горячий хот-дог, неся цветочный веник в руке – к розам он потерял всякий интерес, а вот уличный закусон был вкусным-превкусным. Дэхён бросил букет на стол, правильно предположив, что Ёнчжэ купил его только для того, чтобы его шутка с собачьей сосиской засияла.   
К тому моменту, когда снявший мокрые джинсы Ёнчжэ вышел из спальни в других, сухих и чистых, Дэхён уже почти все доел. Он сидел на диване и кусочком хлебушка ловил сбегающий горчичный соус. То, как он задирал голову и облизывал с пальцев, напомнило Ёнчжэ пацаненка с мороженкой и собачкой.   
Только этот повзрослее – умеет делать вид, что живет жизнью тридцатилетнего: оглядевшись вокруг, Ёнчжэ заметил чай и что стереосистема опять работает.   
Ёнчжэ присел на диван рядом с мужем. Положил ладошку ему на колено. Потрепал.   
Облизывая губы, Дэхён поднял на него вопрошающие глаза и... опять смутился. Почему Ёнчжэ снова так смотрит? Еле-еле всухомятку хвостик хотдога вошел в Дэ...   
Да что, блядь, он вчера ночью делал-то?!  
\- Иди сюда, - за ручку потянул Ёнчжэ.   
Бедняжечка собачоночек вставать запнулся об диван, но Ёнчжэ волок его не смотря ни на что, пока не притащил в коридорчик перед зеркало.   
\- Чё ты от меня хочешь? – никак не понимал Дэхён.   
Хотя давал с собой делать все, вечно управляемый: развернуть себя спиной к Ёнчжэ, лицом к зеркалу. Руками его тоже двигайте куда хотите.   
Джэ обнял его сзади, пережал в поясе и высунул из-за плеча с коварную мордочку. Дэхён увидел свою счастливую рожу в зеркале и смутился, опустив голову, но Ёнчжэ опять именно смотреть пытался его заставить. А то он обычно просто чувствует мужью любовь телом, когда Ёнчжэ его тискает, а тут пусть посмотрит на себя: какой он маленький, теплый и довольный кроличек в фланелевой рубашечке. Смущающаяся собственность Ю Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я тебе штамп на лоб поставлю, - пообещал Ёнчжэ. – Что ты – моё.   
На звучный чмок от Джэ Дэхён ответил своим, еще больше громким. Дэ в который раз поразило, как эта дурашливая игра стремительно сумела превратиться в нечто... совершенно другое по своей природе. Ёнчжэ только разочек дернул его обратно, спиной себе на грудь. А после этого Дэ видел в зеркале себя, который тает и постанывает, когда его целуют в шею и трогают тело. 

 

«Нет, - в этот раз в открытую запретил Ёнчжэ, застегивая на муже то, что расстегнул. – Сегодня никакого секса».   
Бля-я-я. Чё Дэ вчера творил, что э_т_о_т человек отказывается? Дал себя трахнуть всеми тремя стеклянными фаллосами, которые имеются в собственности у Ёнчжэ? Почему Джэ ведет себя весь день так, будто Дэхён ночью себе очко порвал от старания?   
Погодите... Раз у Дэ ни одна частичка тела не болит, может, это он вчера кого-то трахнул?   
Но где? В макдональдсе?   
Может, это Ёнчжэ кого-то все-таки трахнул, мать его летучую натуру изменщика? Ага! Поэтому-то и бегает сегодня на задних лапках, предатель.   
А потом, зная про измену, Дэхён залез к нему в постель голым – да он бы блудливого мужа сжег на месте вместо этого.   
Что же скрывает тайна вчерашней ночи? Так ли она омерзительна, как представляет Дэхёну, который скусал кожицу с верхней губы до ранок?   
И правда ли, что иногда ничего другого не остается, кроме как пойти и признаться в своих слабостях?   
Так сильно Дэхён извелся, что решился сделать это немедленно, невзирая на... Он постучал в дверь туалета:  
\- Ёнчжэ, - собственно, именно на это и невзирая: что Ёнчжэ там греет очко.   
\- Да, - ответил Джэ из-за двери.   
Пару секунд Дэ мялся. Потом рассказал как можно более честно:  
\- Ты не расскажешь мне, что вчера было? Я... я почему-то совсем ничего не помню. Кажется... кажется я уснул, и на этом все. Ты... ты расскажешь мне?  
Какающий Ёнчжэ молчал. Ну что ж – с годами его кишочки становятся все тоньше и тоньше. Раньше он только так оттягивался со своими шутками, шел до конца, невзирая на жертвы, а теперь ему кажется, что с Дэхёнчика, пожалуй, и хватит.   
И бог с ним, что у Ёнчжэ была цель.   
\- Расскажу, - потомив хорошенечко своим молчанием, сообщил Ёнчжэ. – Только не в туалете же, - попросил он, когда понял, что муж из-под двери не ушел и так и стоит к ней, ненавистной, ушком.   
И все же Ёнчжэ вышел и чуть не наступил на него. Дэ пытался заглянуть ему в лицо щенячьими глазками. Очень... очень близко это.   
Слишком маленькое расстояние между ними. Слишком много тяжелых предметов рядом.   
Страх Дэхёна становился все больше и больше, когда он по лицу Ёнчжэ читал, что тому не очень хочется рассказывать. Он был так потрясен, так занят придумыванием новых ужасов... Господи, а вдруг он убил кого-то?????  
А Ёнчжэ помог ему закопать тело.   
Как Бонни и Клайд, нах, вот ему и нравится.   
Так что напуганный Дэ опять не сопротивлялся, когда Ёнчжэ привел его к кухонному окну:  
\- Иди сюда, - и вложил дэхёновский телефон в его пальчики, показывая, как малышу: - Когда я спущусь, набери меня. – Пораженными глазами Дэхён уставился в его лицо. Бедный. Ёнчжэ поцеловал его в щеку, потом объяснил: - Я... я боюсь, как ты отреагируешь...  
Ну еще бы он не боялся. Дэ его убьет нахуй.   
А Дэ боялся, что кого-то убил, нахуй.   
Предусмотрительный Ёнчжэ оделся потеплее, захватив в собой бумажник и, так уж и быть (еще неизвестно, где ему придется ночевать), зонтик. Спустился по лестнице и обошел дом, чтобы оказаться под кухонным окном.   
Хера ли так близко. Расстояние было никакущим, Ёнчжэ хорошо видел мужа за стеклом. Грела только мысль что, с мокрой из душа башкой, Дэ не побежит за ним на улицу лупасить.   
Он позвонил. Ёнчжэ ответил на звонок.   
\- Что это было? – спросил хриплый, прибитый виной голос Дэхёна. Они были как кадр из триллера: совершивший преступление злодей в окне и Ёнчжэ, который знает правду. В окружении нуарных дождливых декораций. – Что я сделал?   
Дэхён услышал в трубке какой-то ненормальный свист. Ёнчжэ стремительно отвернулся от окна.   
Если бы Дэ хоть немножечко думал головой, он бы сообразил, что делает муж, издавая звуки сиплой гиены, которую душат семеро ее же вида.   
Ёнчжэ охота было упасть на колени и ржать в голос, ржать долго и, возможно, до того, что он описается, но он взял себя в руки. Кашлянул и сказал в трубку:  
\- Ничего. Ты ничего не сделал.   
\- Но, - зацепился тугой Дэ. – Почему...   
Ёнчжэ все еще стоял спиной к окну. Все еще походило на триллер, только теперь жертва стояла в окне, а ее обидчик нагло признавался в содеянном:  
\- После того как ты уснул, я отнес тебя в постель и снял все, даже трусы. Потому что я люблю, когда ты голый, - радостно признался.   
\- То есть... – в головёнке Дэ внезапно сложилось – как так у него ни тело не болит, ни похмелья нету – сложилось то, до чего надо было с самого начала додуматься: не было ничего. – То есть ты меня весь день троллил?   
\- Зачем же так грубо, - обиделся Ёнчжэ. – Я был ласковым.   
Тут он обернулся – не так ведь и далеко бежать со второго этажа, а, если сильно зол, можно и из окна сигануть прям в лужу – и помахал мужу в окно ладошечкой.   
Пятясь, послал воздушный поцелуй.   
И сбежал, трусливая тварь.   
Дэ стоял у окна потерянный. Хотелось кидаться. Хотелось одновременно плакать. Хотелось укусить Ёнчжэ за жопу и откусить ее всю.   
Хотелось бы даже бить Ёнчжэ по голове лыжей.   
Как будто мало Дэ уже попадался! Нет, Ёнчжэ все еще разводит его на постном масле, на пустом месте – и водит за нос до того, что Дэхён начинает себя считать поехавшим.   
У, ур-р-род! 

 

Битый час Дэ бросался на стены, истерил и размахивал кулаками. У него краснели глаза, когда он вспоминал, как Ёнчжэ все утро делал и него дурачка.   
И жальче и горше всего была мысль – Дэхёну с ним никогда не расквитаться.   
О, теперь он понимает, почему бизнес Ёнчжэ так хорошо продвигается. Тот, небось, со своими клиентами тоже играет в психологические игры. Дэ никогда так изящно не удастся обсчитать поведенческий портрет, как сделал Ёнчжэ: гад точно знал, что Дэхёну только надо внушить мыслишку, подозрение, страх – дальше он сам себе все навоображает.   
Какой же козёл.   
Випив чашечку чая животворящего, Дэхён вздохнул: ладно. Какая уж там психология – он просто побъет придурка, и все. Надо только его выманить – не ушлепал же он под дождем далеко, идти Ёнчжэ некуда, он в своем доме поселил кошек и мужа.   
«Где шляешься, мудачонок?» - отправил сообщение Дэ.   
«Обедаю в макдональдсе, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Присоединяйся, мой доверчивый».   
Постучав по крышке стола пальчиками, Дэхён направился в коридорчик. Надел там пальто и, не застегиваясь, вышел.   
На улице сильно моросило, а пройти надо было километров пять. Пересечь мост над рекой, на котором особенно сильно изморось хлестала прямо в рожу.   
В общем, до макдачки он добрался полумокрый, как мыша, будто ему водой в лицо плеснули – ну чудесно, чё. Суббота, первый час дня, а они с мужем как дебилы бегают в кошки-мышки по центру города.   
На Дэхёне хорошее, дорогое пальто и старая, потрепанная, приятная фланелевая рубашка виднеется из распахнутых бортов. Она цветастая, и он похож на злого волнистого попугайчика, когда, обадчиво засунув руки в карманы, смотрит на Ёнчжэ, похожего на бомжа.   
Тот хорошенький, его черные волосы всегда выглядят отлично. По черной дорогой куртке, американским джинсам и брендовым кроссовкам можно предположить с одного взгляда, что он как минимум не беден, но он сидит на оконном козырьке макдональдса рядом с настоящим бомжом, они беседуют и едят бургеры, а Ёнчжэ еще и попивает кофе из стаканчика.   
\- Пришел, - замечает его Ёнчжэ. – С нами есть будешь?   
Его кореш-бомж, мужик в годах, улыбается Дэхёну гнилым ртом и машет присаживаться. Он грязный шопиздец и, наверно, пахнет – а дикарь Ёнчжэ сидит рядом с ним как фарфоровый принц, только его черные волосы и куртка на контрасте.   
А, ну и глаза... Когда их глаза встречаются, Дэхён замечает в чужих обоснованную тревогу.   
За жопу свою боится, гаденыш мелкожопый.   
\- Я с тобой развожусь, - уведомляет Дэ. Гордо разворачивается.   
\- Э, не-не-не, - вскакивает Ёнчжэ.   
Он оставляет стаканчик кофе там, где сидел. Вонючий дядечка радостно берет его запить сухой бургер. Ёнчжэ догонят мужа и хватает за руку:  
\- Не бросай меня, - переплетает с мужем пальчики.   
Ёнчжэ думает: ща, добренький муж справедливо пообижается – а потом снова станет его текучей карамелькой. Когда Дэхён оборачивается, его попугайская рубашка цветом удивительно похожа на красный факел осеннего клена рядышком. Когда Дэхён оборачивается, его большие глазёнки горят от удовольствия... Ёнчжэ почти с отчаянием смотрит на сплетенные пальцы.   
А ведь Дэхён спциально искал, что бы такого с порога сказануть, чтобы Ёнчжэ побежал за ним и дал себя схватить.   
\- Хана тебе, - тихим, довольным голосом обещает Дэ.   
И слышно – ХРЯК!  
Ёнчжэ опускается коленями светлых джинс на асфальт:  
\- А-А-А-А, - выворачивая руку, за которую его держат, но напрасно. ХРЯК-ХРЯК-ХРЯК – и Ёнчжэ корчится: - Ува-а-а-а...   
Бомж грызет бургер единственным зубом и во все глаза наблюдает за разборкой. Некоторые люди тоже оборачиваются – Ёнчжэ почти ползает на коленках перед каким-то парнем, и всем прохожим неведомо, что его сутавчики на пальчиках сейчас размалывает машина «Чон Дэхён».   
\- Перестань, - корчится Ёнчжэ. – Вон видишь дядечка Су сидит. Я знал, что так будет, поэтому купил ему бургер за то, что он полиции расскажет, как ты меня калечишь.   
Дэхён смотрит на бомжа. Тот показывает ему большой палец.   
В пизду этого уебанного идиота. Дэ отпускает руку и разворачивается в сторону дома.   
\- Подожди, - вдогонку кричит Ёнчжэ, стирающий воду с грязью с коленок.   
Не оглядываясь, Дэхён показывает за спину фак, но уже очень скоро кто-то пыхтящий его догоняет:  
\- Не, ну ты чё, обиделся, что ли? – Ёнчжэ забегает вперед, легко и быстро шагая спиной, глядя на Дэхёна. – Я просто хотел, чтобы иногда было как раньше. Чтобы ты засыпал со мной без трусов, чтобы мы просыпались голые и счастливые. Делать фигню как раньше, понимаешь?   
Дэхён вытянул руку, резко схватил его за куртку и притянул к себе, сдернув с того места, на котором Ёнчжэ стоял. И Ёнчжэ решил, что муж все понял, и почти что полез обнять его под пальто за талию.   
Когда за его спиной просвистел велосипедист, хорошенько обматерив его клаксоном.


	45. Damn Capitalism

 

 

В выдвижном ящичке кухонного стола Ёнчжэ искал отвертку – если ему не изменяла («Да не изменяю я тебе», - по привычке подогнал мысленный голос) память, когда-то там одна валялась. Малюсенькая, крестообразная, и вряд ли ей вкрутишь тот само...  
Пока он шебуршал барахлом в ящичке, на глаза Ёнчжэ попался колхозный блокнотик – такой потрепаный, странички позагибались.   
В доме Ёнчжэ даже ручек не водилось, только карандаш, которым список продуктов на магнитике пишется, поэтому блокнотик волновал и тревожил. Раскрыв его, Ёнчжэ долго смотрел: кривая линия делит листочек на две колонки, в правой кого-то постоянно как будто штрафуют. «В лесу, - говорит запись, - минус десять». Чуточку пониже с негодованием: «Ночью!!! – и дописано: - Минус пять».   
«Пещерный, - слово взято в ковычки, - минус пять»  
«Кресло – минус семь»  
Нахмуренный Ёнчжэ забыл про отвертку и читает бухгалтерию из блокнотика. Иногда усмехается.   
Бухгалтер довольно педантичен и некоторые пункты честно вычеркнуты – видимо, оплачено.   
Насмешливо хрюкнув, Ёнчжэ выдирает все исписанные листы, мнет их и кидает в пепельницу, а потом поджигает – образуется вонь на всю кухню и гора пепла. Покашливанием выразив свое бесстрашие по поводу... Короче, Ёнчжэ просто достает сигарету из пачки и прикуривает, глядя в окно взглядом великого человека (например, полководца): надо ведь насладиться своей последней затяжкой прежде чем его придут пиздить. 

 

Пиздили Ёнчжэ качественно. Его пиздили долго и с особой обидой. Во-первых, Дэхён сначала смутился, как будто он был женщина, а Джэ его тампаксы нашел и уничтожил (за это Ёнчжэ потом пиздили дополнительно), а Дэ не может же просто взять и спросить «Где мои тампаксы?», вот он полвечера кухонный шкаф разбирал, искал, может, его листочки куда в щели провалились.   
Может, это он пока под раковиной ползал, они с пеплом в мусорном ведре и повстречались.   
Ради детальности изложения стоит добавить, что пиздили Ёнчжэ как в старые добрые времена: ладошкой по сракам, нервно, больно, в яростном негодовании. Сам он упирался кулаками в пол, кряхтел от неудобной позы (попцом вверх на чужих коленках лежать – он бы не рекомендовал) и того, как больно вонзается металлический ремешок часов в запястье.   
Как дурной школяр, который знает, что ему и так с жопы шкуру сдерут прутьями, он не стеснялся выражать свое мнение:  
\- Да мне тоже жалко, что я его сжег... Это же был список моих успехов! – и Ёнчжэ пиздили по жопе опять, и не надо думать, что это было в шутку.   
Но немножечко начинало возбуждать: из-за порки ягодички зажгло – чисто БДСМчик. А еще Ёнчжэ продолжал говорить провокационные вещи:  
\- Я вот, например, забыл, как мы в офисе...   
Скрипя зубами, как волчара, Дэ порол негодяйские попки, и от усердия с него лился пот. 

 

Ёнчжэ понял, чё он записывал (он сам так думал): с годами тяжеловато становится все помнить. Джэ и сам чиркал, но предпочитал для этого телефончик с его напоминалками.   
В полдвенадцатого он сидел на кухне, грыз кончик ручки (муж где-то нашел и дал) и невнимательно рассматривал тень от лампы на потолке. Он никуда не торопился и если что-то вспоминал, то старался сделать это в деталях, оживить событие в памяти: и жар, и звуки, и радость после.   
Ёнчжэ восстанавливал истребленный список.   
Вот только вряд ли Дэ ожидал от него, что он отранжирует эпизоды и пометит звездочками те, которые ему особенно понравились. А рядом с «ночью в лесу» припишет: категорически рекомендуется к повторению.   
Вряд ли Дэ ожидал, что он вспомнит девяносто процентов списка, который содержал блокнотик.   
Вряд ли он ожидал, что Ёнчжэ (точно не от большого ума – больно ему охота покрасоваться половыми подвигами) впишет туда кое-что, чего изначально в списке не содержалось.   
\- Я закончил, - Ёнчжэ протянул вошедшему мужу с любовью составленный списочек со звездочками, сердечками и приписками – больше напоминало любовное письмо, типа «а помнишь мы там-то были, и я тебя та-а-ак любил». Ёнчжэ пояснил причину своего успеха подозрительно нахмурившемуся супругу: - Там просто все отпечаталось на других листочках, когда ты писал. Ты очень давишь на ручку.   
Не только на ручку. Что-то в Дэ есть тоталитарное: строить-разводить это его.   
Проверяя новый список, Дэхён присаживается за стол, продолжая коситься на мужа: Джэ же обычно пиздец какой недоврчивый и хрен его обманешь. А тут сам в петлю полез?   
\- Чё ты так смотришь? – может, порка повредила часть головного мозга Ёнчжэ (и он частично все-таки думает жопой), но он распушил свой павлиний хвост: - Иди сюда моя котлетка...   
Наверно, это все из-за воспоминаний – что теперь Ёнчжэ хочется сдавить муженечка руками и обнюхать малышочка. Только прикиньте, как Ёнчжэ его любил – и это вам не образно как-нибудь, а буквально, вон тот списочек подтвердит.   
А Дэ пох: мнут его или на коленки садят. Он отрывает глаза от бумажки и в мужа их:  
\- А чё циферки не поставил?   
\- Не надо, - говорит Ёнчжэ, держа карамельку на коленках, - солнышко...  
Поглядев ему в глаза, Дэхён ласково говорит:  
\- Надо, лепесточек, надо. Вот это я точно помню – пять маленьких мужей.   
Херак. Как штамп, который отчепизживает на бумагах должника: «Отторжение имущества в пользу заимодавца».   
\- А это семь маленьких мужей! А это восемь!  
Херак. Херак. Херак.   
Ёнчжэ морщится. Ёнчжэ корчит рожи за плечо, чтобы этот не заметил. Ёнчжэ дышит: вхо-о-о-о, вхо-о-о-о – как порваная шина спускает воздух.   
А Дэхён котяшится, показывая кончиком ручки:   
\- А фаллоса здесь не было, ты сам его вписал... Но я оценю это событие в... двенадцать маленьких мужей!  
\- Ты охуел, малявка? – стискивает задницу на своих коленках Ёнчжэ.  
И смотрит. Хотя в глазах немножко другое: я тебя вые... А муж залепливает пальчиком сосисочные губки, как делал неоднократно:  
\- Это компенсация за моральный вред, муженек. А ща мы еще твои застарелые долги помножим на инфляцию...  
Но Ёнчжэ обидно за фаллос – там не было никакого морального вреда, было... приятно было, как всегда. Он пережимает мужу еще больше, руки к телу, ноги вместе и, шипя, спорит:  
\- Ты чё там, девственность этим фаллосом потерял? Это даже не был твой первый фаллос, алё!   
Зря Ёнчжэ это сказал. Мог бы лучше про говно мужу рассказать – что как-то раз нашел после него в унитазе лисий хвостик, например. Про яйца: что они у него после бритья колются и лучше бы он вообще их не брил.   
Можно было рискнуть здоровой и счастливой старостью и задать Дэ вопрос: «А ты знал, что люди во сне пердят, не? Самое прикольное, что они не просыпаются и не знают, что пердят. Это как храп, только пердеж».   
Но вот про фаллосы Дэ говорить было не надо – двенадцать маленьких мужей легким движением ручки в его пальцах превратились в двадцать два.   
«Пизденыш злючий, - подумал Ёнчжэ. – У, вые...»  
Дэ выглядел так, будто собирается и вторую двойку исправить на четверку, и Ёнчжэ выглянул из-за его плеча, вытянул шею и зашипел как гусь:  
\- Хуй, хуй, хуй с тобой! Я никогда не говорил, что ты прешься от секса с игрушками! Я притворюсь, что не знаю, как твоей жопе нравятся фаллосы!   
\- Ну ты и мразь, - яростно исправлял «22» на «28» Дэ, продирая бумагу острием ручки. – Это тебе не за то, что ты сейчас сказал, а за то, что заставлял меня смотреть лесбийское порно! На! Получай!   
Сзади, за спиной, как червяк извился Ёнчжэ:   
\- Тебе как будто не понравилось! – он вжал голову в плечи (если будут бить) и нагло, красочно простонал: - Иди ко мне... Я хочу тебя, а не эту штуку, - процитировал как помнил.   
Как маленький мальчик, когда его раздувало от злобы, Дэхён мог сказать тупость – надо просто чтобы получилось наверед. Назло. Плюнуть в Джэ и растоптать.   
\- Это было давно, - сказал он. – Теперь я тебя совсем не хочу.   
Как по щелчку завелся Ёнчжэ. Толкнул ногой стол – звеня вилками в ящичке тот почти выехал в коридор.   
«Ща буит мясо», - подумал Ёнчжэ, за запястьица заставляя мужа с себя встать. 

 

Кошек изгонять не пришлось – они разбежались сами и бог знает что подумали: мужья улыбались и били друг друга.   
\- Весело тебе? – спрашивал Дэ – и нежно слюни капали с его клыков, когда он со всей дури ладошкой шлепал Ёнчжэ под лопаткой.   
Раздавался звук как от пощечины. Ёнчжэ, лишенный футболки еще в кухне, уже был весь красный от битья. Раздувал ноздри – несправедливо это, его только недавно пороли, а тут опять.   
\- Прям не могу, - отвечал Ёнчжэ, избивая таким же способом плечи мужа. – Прям хорошо становится, давай еще!   
Он не врал: когда после его ударов плечи немедленно краснели, ему делалось хорошо – этот зверюга же сегодня по всякому повыкобенивался, святого бы выбесил своими списками и кривлянием.   
Мудачок зловредный потом взобрался на коленки, уселся Ёнчжэ за пояс, как на диване. Заглядывая в его лицо большущими глазами человека с весенним обострением, он большим и указательным обоих рук взялся за джэшечкины сосочки и радостно завопил:  
\- На здоровье, - вывернув градусов этак на двести семьдесят. 

 

И все же к утру оказалось, что стол разгромлен, вилки на полу, а Ёнчжэ должен семьдесят два маленьких мужа.   
Семьдесят два, представьте: если трахать Ёнчжэ каждый день перед сном, то понадобится два с половиной месяца.   
Как секс-рабство какое-то.   
А если трахать Ёнчжэ два раза в день, то...   
\- Знаешь, есть такая порноактриса – Расхлябанная Пегги, - Ёнчжэ перевел глаза со списочка на мужа. – Я буду Анус-скважина Ёнчжэ, да?   
Дэхён взорвался беззвучным хохотом и сполз на пол.   
Проржвшись, он встал:  
\- Ладно, - вспомнил про достоинство доктора, это точно. – Я же нормальный. Надо вернуть цифры, которые ты сжег.   
\- Ты самый адекватный человек из тех, кого я встречал, - громко заявил Ёнчжэ, собирая с пола столовые приборы. – До-о-о-о.   
Почему-то драчливое вчерашнее настроение не покидало Ёнчжэ, пока он жарил яйцы – по-другому отодвинуть мешавшегося открыть дверцу холодильника Дэ он не мог: только врезать ему по попе.   
Продувший вилки от грязи с пола, Дэхён, когда выкладывал две на стол (для завтрака) ткнул одной муженьку в попец – зубья не вонзились в жопёшечку только благодаря толстым мустангам Джэ.   
Только садясь обедать Ёнчжэ уговорил себя перестать драться – у него весь торс красный, жопа избитая и титьки смотрят в разные стороны.   
Он даже усадил жруна на коленочки и гладил его ласково по головушке, выставляя большие ушки:  
\- Кисончик, - пока Дэ кушал желтки с хлебом и перемалевывал вчерашние раздутые цифры в, как ему казалось, адекватные, которые Ёнчжэ сжег.   
И все равно, когда он подвел черту, под ней оказалась роковая цифра в тридцать два маленьких мужа – не зная о существовании блокнтотика, Ёнчжэ слишком много долговых обязательств давал. Направо и налево влезал в долги – все ради минутного удовольствия.   
\- А, похуй, - щедро согласился он с цифрой. Хорошо не жил – нехер начинать. Когда не знал про блокнотик, как-то же выживал. Ёнчжэ поцеловал мужа в макушечку: - Кисончик, - и стал пить чай.   
А Дэ выводил какую-никакую статистику. Потому что есть цифры – должна быть и статистика.   
\- Дороже всего тебе обошлась ночь в лесу, - а сам зачем-то неприязненно поерзал на чужих коленочках. – Пятнадцать мужей за нее. Почти половина.   
\- Не трогай, - из перевернутой кружки отозвался Джэ. – Это мое любимое. Я сам чуть не обосрался тогда. 

 

На самом деле, Ёнчжэ просто нравилось, когда муж хныкает – когда ему страшненько, и он нюнит, и надо его на коленочки посадить, чтобы он не боялся.   
А супруг жмется к нему, как к спасителю своему, благодарит, дрожа всем телом.   
В один прекрасный день Ёнчжэ принес в кармане куртки маленькую резиновую черную змейку и положил ее в кучку черных трусов, которая дожидалась стирки рядом с машиной.   
А стиркой в доме занимается кто? Правильно, любимый собачоночек, муж-холодный-нос.   
Занимаясь делом машинальным – забрасывая вещички в барабан – Дэ схватился за кучку трусов даже не глядя на нее. А в ней что-то подозрительно заизвивалось... что-то живое.   
Орнув разок от неожиданности, Дэ выбросил трусы кучей в машину – змейка ударилась о стекло дверцы и упала на пол, продолжая извиваться. Такую уж Ёнчжэ приобрел ради верибельности, специальную игрушку: ее разок заденешь, она потом еще долго извивается.   
Особо напуганным кажется, что даже ползет.   
Так вот от машины на Дэ ползла змея: маленькая, черная и, наверно, ядовитая. Возопив во всю мочь, он рванулся от нее из ванной и на всех парах впилился лицом в унитаз – он света от ужаса не видел.   
От встречи с крышкой лицо заломило, видеть он стал еще меньше – Дэ услышал, как она шипит.   
Заорав как перед смертью он пополз на коленках из ванной в коридор. Оглядывался за спину и орал:  
\- ЗМЕЯ! ЗМЕЯ! ЗМЕЯ! – боялся, что она будет преследовать его. Выбив плечо о кухонный косяк, Дэхён, полупарализованный от ужаса, вполз в кухню и разлил кошачье молоко. Это его не остановило, он дополз до мужа и в страхе обнял его ноги, почти визжа: - Вваннойзмия-я-я, Ёнчжэ!   
Ёнчжэ слышал, что там во время ора будто ломали унитаз, но не придал значения. Видит бог, он и не подумал, что из-за его шутки муженек так испугается, что попытается снести толчок лицом – он потрепал его по макушке и уверенным шагом ушел ловить «змею».   
В панике Дэ забился в угол под окном... Содрал полотенце со стола – надо же чем-то защищаться. Сверху упал очищенный огурец и немного проехался по полу.   
Ёнчжэ пришел, держа «змею» за хвост – причудливая игрушка в его руках извивалась.   
\- Эта змея? – пошутил Джэ. Он поскреб указательным ей белое пузико и Дэ взвыл от ужаса. – Она же ненастоящая.   
Видимо Дэхён так не думал – он видел только что Джэ тащит гадюку к нему. Зажав ладошками уши он вжался в угол и заревел по-звериному:  
\- А-А-А... – и как бы Ёнчжэ ни тормошил его, уговаривая взглянуть и убедиться, что это просто игрушка, Дэ только орал дурным голосом: - ААА!!! АААА!!! Убери!!! ААААА... Убери!!!   
Тут даже до Ёнчжэ доперло, что он дошутился: у супруга аж глаза помутнели – он нихера не соображал, только выл от страха.   
\- Все-все, - торопился прекратить сводить его с ума Ёнчжэ. – Я ее выброшу.   
И выкинул игрушку в окно – потому что муж же рядом с ней не может.   
\- Т-т-ты чё, д-д-дебил что ли? – прозаикался Дэхён и выглянул в окно.   
Ёнчжэ подумал, что, может, так у него психологическая травма и приключилась – шел он себе по улице, а на него из окна кто-то выкинул змею.   
Вон она лежит, на асфальте...   
Повернувшись к зареванному мужу, Ёнчжэ заметил кровь у него на брови – настолько сильно он бросился в унитаз, что где-то рассек.   
Ай, неудачная вышла шуточка. Ёнчжэ не знал, что он так боится змей – думал, орнет разок и потом «змеёй» же его и отлупит.   
\- Кровь надо убрать, - потянул Ёнчжэ за пальчики.   
А муж раззявил ротище и завыл:  
\- У-УЙДИ-И-И... – сел под окно и заплакал: - А-А-А, А-А-А, А-А-А, - как человек, перенесший такое горе, что излить его по-человечьи не получается, только вот таким звериным ором.   
Качался. Корчился. Голосил как ненормальный. Размазывал слезы и кровь по лицу.   
И как бы ни суетился возле Ёнчжэ, Дэ непримиримо пихал его:  
\- Уйди-и-и-и-и...  
Ёнчжэ думал, что подумают соседи про непрекращающийся десять минут вой в голос. Казалось, в двери скоро постучат – если верить этим завываниям, тут домашним насилием занимаются.   
Ёнчжэ придумал каяться:  
\- Прости, родной, я не знал, что ты так боишься змей... – но Дэ его как-то не слушал – смотрел в одну точку, капал слюнями и ревел свое «А-а-а».   
Как будто реально разумом повредился.   
Каяться надо было быстрее.   
Ёнчжэ насильно обнял его коленки и сжал их руками, обещая клятвенно:  
\- Прости, родной, ну прости меня... Никаких больше змей, никогда – обещаю. Слышишь?   
Где-то через часик-полтора Ёнчжэ пробился в наглухо закрытую дверь – налепил на бровь мужа пластырь и усадил у себя между ног. Дэ прятал красные глаза и нос в коленках, пока обстоятельный муж у него выспрашивал:  
\- Червяки?   
Дэ пожал плечами.   
\- Лягушки? – Дэ как будто стало мерзко, он вздрогнул и затрясся. – Жабы? Нет? Все? Даже маленькие?   
Что-то нервное все время прошивало спину Дэхёна, когда он называл, и по потрясываниям можно было понять, что жабы хуже ящериц.   
Ёнчжэ думал. Потом вспомнил и решил уточнить, чтобы было все, совсем все – больше он не намерен даже случайно подобное пережить.   
\- Черепашки?   
Подумав секунду, Дэ решительно помотал головой.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Ёнчжэ, прижимая его к себе.   
Выходило, что Дэхён не любит земноводных скопом – некоторые у него «противно», а змей он боится до ужаса. 

 

И вот такого мужа Ёнчжэ однажды в августе потащил в лес. Уж хрен знает, как он уболтал Дэхёна – у него же язык без костей и стыда совершенно никакого.   
\- Пожарим мяса на огне, - рисовал Ёнчжэ, поглаживая в кровати прижавшегося мужа по плечу. – Выпьем клевого винишка, посмотрим на звезды, послушаем тишину...  
Выглядело-то не так плохо. Безопасно, наверно...  
Вот только пятнадцать маленьких мужей Ёнчжэ не за мясо на огне отдавал. Это вообще была неоконченная сделка, потому что Ёнчжэ пел в ухо мужа:  
\- Если не захочешь, то не будем... Поцелуемся и домой поедем.   
Конечно-конечно. Ёнчжэ же такой человек – если кто-то не хочет, он же никогда не посмеет заставить или обдурить.   
Самый честный человек во вселенной против самого лопоухого.   
Первым, что насторожило Дэ, было время – Джэ внезапно вспомнил про «пикник» в четвертом часу дня, но выпинал его в двери уже когда было пять. Пока добирались, долго, Ёнчжэ рассказывал, что змей здесь нету согласно...  
\- Согласно кому? – Дэ сидел в машине и смотрел в траву, не решаясь спустить в нее ноги.   
\- Согласно интернету, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ. – Я проверил ради тебя.   
\- Конечно, - нервно улыбнулся Дэхён. – Как змея сюда приползает, она заходит в интернет и выкладывает селфи, мол, смотрите – здесь я бываю, а там нет.   
\- Дурак, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Проходя мимо, он рукой в рабочей перчатке потрепал мужу волосы, и Дэ вылез из машины, чтобы поправить их с помощью ветра.   
Стемнело на раз-два, но в темноте еще приятнее оказалось жарить хлебушек на огне. Еда казалась вкуснее, кофе из термоса – горячий и сладкий.   
От вина Дэхён отказался и тупо сидел на покрывале рядом с супругом и рассматривал костерочек – как с водой озере, оказалось, что страшно только когда входишь и первые пять минут. Леса Дэ по-прежнему побаивался, но вот этой полянки – нет.   
Немножко страшно было смотреть в темноту под деревьями, поэтому он туда не смотрел.   
К чему-то Ёнчжэ, когда все съели, тщательно убрался. Не оставил даже яичной скорлупы в траве возле покрывала – и вовсе не потому, что ратовал за чистоту природы.   
Не, он не хотел, чтобы муравьи заглянули в гости в самый неподходящий момент.  
Все-таки он слегка придуривался и, тоже человек городской до кончиков пальцев, просто не показывал, что ему ссыкотно.   
Дэ смотрел на звезды – август.   
\- Всю жизнь будешь считать, - сказал он, повернувшись к Джэ, - и не пересчитаешь.   
\- А зачем их считать? – удивился Ёнчжэ, наклоняясь.   
Дэхён подумал, что он поцеловал потому, что его замечание про звезды прозвучало как у глупенького – при желании можно было в нем даже что-то романтичное найти.   
Но Ёнчжэ потянул вниз карабинчик куртки его спортивного костюма.   
\- Я... – промямлил Дэ, придерживая его пальцы, - я не хочу.   
\- Знаешь, - серьезно заметил Ёнчжэ, - мне бы в голову не пришло тебя заставлять – будь в твоем голосе чу-у-уточку больше уверенности, чем ноль.   
Куртку с Дэ прекрасно и быстро сняли. Футболка на очереди.   
\- А вдруг здесь кто-то есть? – шептал Дэхён.   
А Ёнчжэ отмахивался:  
\- Никого здесь нет. Давно бы показались, если бы были.   
\- А если это не люди? – делал страшные глаза Дэ, лежа голой спиной на покрывале.   
\- Да, - усмехнулся Ёнчжэ. – Волками кишит все. Ар-р-р...   
Какая-то магия уже, Ёнчжэ чувствует, когда кусает обнаженное плечико мужа – пахнет травой и его голым телом. Тепленькими сосочками.   
\- Давайте не будем кусаться, господин Волк, - улыбаясь, шепчет Дэ.   
\- Зависит от того, что вы можете предложить взамен, прелестное дитя, - подхватывает Джэ.   
Прикусив губу, он воздерживается поведать о том, что довелось ему как-то смотреть кино под названием Красный Клитор – тамошняя Красная Шапочка первого класса оральные услуги оказывала охотникам.   
Не, Ёнчжэ язык узелком завязал – муженечек привстал приподнять его футболку и поцеловать в животик. Разнимал там волосню пальчиками.   
Светила луна. Ёнчжэ поднял руки и содрал с себя футболку, взъерошив волосы – цепочка на его шее тоже куда-то заструилась в лунном свете.   
Было так тихо, что Дэ в десять раз громче обычного слышал звуки поцелуев по своей коже и вдохи-выдохи Ёнчжэ.   
И все-таки он улыбался, водя руками по его голым бокам – ему казалось, что заниматься этим под звездами с человеком, который его очень любит и бережет (и разбрасывается резиновыми змеями) – клёво. Немногие могут похвастаться... В смысле, вычтите кэмпинг-блядство по пьяни – это что-то полярное по отношению к Ёнчжэ, который сегодня вообще не пил.   
И, честно, когда муж трезвый – Дэ его опасается. Боится того, как ничего не может ему ответить: Дэ соединил коленки, Ёнчжэ их раздвинул и содрал с него джинсы.   
И вот оказавшись совершенно голеньким на пледе, Дэхён дозрел осознать – да говно Ёнчжэ, мелкожопый его не сможет напугать... а вот костер затухает, они давно уже производят только неприличные звуки, а не те, кторые могли бы отпугнуть зверей... И лес словно ближе окружил поляночку.   
\- Чё губы кусаешь? – спросил Ёнчжэ, наклоняясь к лицу.   
\- Не, - Дэ помотал головой.   
С другой стороны, валяться вдвоем голыми под неимоверно огромным звездным небом и тереться, целоваться – как будто крылышки за спиной обнаружились. Этот приятный ветерок с запахом трав, который обдувает нагое тело, как будто ласкает.   
Но, бля, как темно в лесу под деревьями.   
Дэ старается туда не смотреть, держится за плечи Ёнчжэ. Когда тот пробует заняться тем, что завещала ему переделанная для взрослых Красная Шапочка, Дэхён паникующим шёпотом сообщает ему сверху:  
\- Джэ... что-то трогает мою ногу, - он вроде не психует, просто жалуется.   
\- Это моя одежда, - отвечает Ёнчжэ, что-то приподнимая и отбрасывая подальше.   
\- А-а-а, - понимает Дэ. Пока они совсем не занялись, он уточняет. – А если придут люди?   
\- Пешком? – насмехается Ёнчжэ. – Ночью по лесу?   
С покрывала Дэхён вертит головёнкой – ну да. Если по дороге, то огромная тачка здорово их прикрывет.   
\- Не ссы так, - бросает Ёнчжэ, размазывая всякое по пальцам. – Хорошо же было, пока ты не начал...   
В общем, Дэхён согласен, чтобы и дальше было хорошо – он по жизни позволяет всякому случаться с собой, и втыкающий во время секса траву ему в волосы муж, который смеется и целует, не самая худшая из его ошибок.   
Но его так и кроет: десять секунд он боится, двадцать возбужден и занят приятным. Что называется, встает и падает. Встает и падает. Холодно. Теплый только волосатый Ёнчжэ, когда Дэ за него хватается.   
Приятно, красиво, страшно.   
А потом хрустит ветка.   
\- Ты слышал? – у Дэ опять мгновенно падает.   
\- Слышал что? – ему в глаза смотрит Джэ, совершая телодвижения.   
Пиздец. Если честно, он сам слышал – просто не хотел, чтобы муж из-под него удрал не закончив. Поэтому он приятно целует голое тело, расслабляя его. Думает «У меня в машине лопата, нах».   
Дэ чувствует себя совершенно порочным – там кто-то ходит, а он тут... Короче, Джэ. Стон. Ща из кустов придет маньяк, а Джэ вот сейчас реально за спиной слона не заметит.   
\- Увах-х-х, - на минимальной громкости выдает Дэхён. Это пиздец и это не его территория – это лес. Тот, кто хрустит там ветками, наверняка видит стыдные судороги его тела. Надо защитить Джэ – Дэ кладет руку на его голову и соглашатеся: - Пусть меня сожрут первым.   
Ёнчжэ просто целует в нос.   
Позже он сообразит, что мало что помнит. Обычно он помнит так, что хватит воссоздать порнофильм покадрово, а тут он еще...  
Что Ёнчжэ делает после секса? Валяется в кровати. Иногда курит.   
Тут он слез с голенького Дэ и подозрительно побежал (сам голенький) в машину – включить фары. Пробормотал, закуривая:  
\- Никого, блядь, там нет... Чуть своими ветками меня с ума не свел.   
\- Чего? – спросил Дэхён, спешно запрыгивая в трусы с другой стороны машины.   
\- Ничего, писечка моя, - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ. – Можно я пописаю? Не ходи ко мне пока...   
Хуя ему так страшно стало?   
Натянув кое-как одежонку, Ёнчжэ пошел взять мужнины лапки в свои и как-нибудь вживить в него идею, что на ночь ему не хочется тут оставаться, но не потому, что он ссыт, просто...  
\- Джэ-э-э-э.... – терся лицом о его плечо супруг. – А давай домой поедем? Прямо сейчас, а?   
Надо было видеть, с какой скоростью Ёнчжэ рулил подальше от леса – он так никогда по просёлочным дорогам не ездил на своей-то худой тачке. 

 

\- А я знал, что ты тогда зассал! – радостно посучал ножками Дэ, сидя на чужих коленочках.   
\- Да если бы не я! – обиделся Ёнчжэ.   
А трахаться-то понравилось с сеном в башке. Ёнчжэ помнит, как Дэ смеялся, когда он втыкал ему цветочки в волосы.   
Ну вот и чё это за капитализм – хорошо было обоим, а маленьких мужей задолжал опять Ёнчжэ?   
\- Как ты намерен свой «долг», - Ёнчжэ фыркнул, - с меня получить?   
Из тридцати двух маленьких мужей получится оргия. Зная замашки мужа, можно предположить, что Ёнчжэ будут пороть по заднице плетками, пытать вибраторами и анальными пробками, надевать на соски прищепки, а на член – кольца.   
А потом трахать, пока не сломается кровать.   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на мужа и потряс головой – да этот солнечный мальчик про такие штуки знать не знает. Умилился:  
\- Ты же моя нежная козявочка... – и потерся об него височком. – Да? Лучик?   
Дэ улыбался и медленно мотал головой.


	46. The great standing [кроссовки]

 

\- Пятнечко-о-о… - вслух обрадовался Ёнчжэ. Потому что все любят пятнечко.   
Все, кто не работает по субботам.   
Ёнчжэ перевернул в себя стеклянный пузырек, всосав остатки яблочно-ананасового смузи (эту зожевскую бурденку, понятен, приобретает промышленными партиями наблюдающий здоровье кожи муженек), и, гоняя пюрешку по рту, обозрел интересным взглядом свои семейники.   
Уже был поздний час, готовились отходить ко сну (Дэ уже в кровати свою кошку тискает), поэтому Ёнчжэ в трусах и футболке - зашел на кухню попить и курнуть разик перед… перед, короче.   
Ёнчжэ подпалил сигарету, затянулся и выпустил струйку в открытую створку. Он дымил, любуясь осенними звездами, пока не задавил окурок о пепельницу - а вы что думали. Щелкнув на ходу выключателем, он погасил свет в кухне, положил ручку на семейники и помахал хозяйством, потряс, подергал.  
Бодрил. Будил.   
Может, проверял, работает ли инструмент. 

 

В темноте, с одеялом на плечах, Ёнчжэ всем весом налегал на мужа, делая ему как можно лучше.   
\- Твоя кошка пришла, - шепотом сообщил он мужу про страшные зеленые глаза, ревниво глядящие на него с полу.   
\- Да-а-а, - сладостно похвалил мужа Дэ, поворачивая голову на подушке. - Тильдочка, тильдочка, ты куда…  
Кошка не выдержала - она реально не выносит секса. Они с Ёнчжэ до сих пор делят своего мужика, и хоть в кровати-то она Джэ никакая не конкурентка.   
\- Хорошо? - улыбнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Его черные волосы свешивались и мотались.   
\- Да, - взял и просто признался Дэхён. - Можешь сильнее, пожалуйста?   
Просьба немного напрягла Джэ - он считал, что и так было довольно неслабо. И все же он налег посильнее.   
\- У-у-у, - а Дэ откинул голову, открыв всю шею (просто в блаженстве) и причитал: - Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо… Еще!  
Он до сих пор с виду котик (приличненький), а внутри него все еще живет Дикарь (и скачет в трусах по кроватям).   
\- Ненасытный мой, - похвалил Ёнчжэ, прижавшись губами к носу.   
Дэ обрадовался, что он так близко, и схватил его руками за ребра, вжав в себя с дополнительной силой еще одного здорового мужика. И Ёнчжэ забеспокоился:  
\- Я тебе так сломаю что-нибудь… - полез расцепиться и назад.   
\- Не сломаешь, - заверил Дэхён.   
Может, конечно, он и прав - то, что уже выломано наполовину, можно только доломать. Это если придираться к терминам, но по факту Ёнчжэ этого не хочет:  
\- Пусти, - говорит он, вставая вместе со своим одеялом на плечах. - Сегодня ты додуришь, а завтра еще сильнее будешь на свое бедро жаловаться.   
Ёнчжэ садится на кровати, спуская с нее ноги.   
Оставленный без одеялка Дэ не торопится отобрать его у мужа и натянуть на свою наготу, прикрываясь стыдливо сразу после, как всегда. А все потому, что он в трусах и майке, такой же, как и сидящий на краю постели Джэ.   
Откинувшись назад, на руки, Дэхён поворачивает голову налево и направо. Слышно громкий хруст позвонков, на который Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову и осуждающе морщится.   
Супруг продолжает перед ним выкобениваться - сидя поворачивает туловище туда и сюда, руками себе помогает, чтобы совсем уж заспиралиться, как тряпка, которую выжимают.   
Выражение лица у Ёнчжэ становится вообще омерзенным - теперь звук точно такой, как если ломать позвоночный столб. Как гармошку на трубочке для напитков резко растянули - только это, бля, его позвоночник.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - осуждающе произносит Ёнчжэ.   
А муж ему (выгибаясь на кровати во все стороны):  
\- Хорошо-о-о…   
Ну все понятно. У Дэхёна бзик включился - переломать сегодня себе все, что сумеется.   
Он и так-то здоровому супругу вечно действует на нервы, хрустя суставами. Вечно там и тут слышится ХРЯК, как будто курице ноги выломали - Ёнчжэ поворачивается, а там этот все пять пальцев разом в кулаке сдавил и суставы в них тоже дружно хрякнули.   
Ёнчжэ уверен, что он когда-нибудь себе что-нибудь сломает. Он думает, что хрустение суставами - это цена пластичности дэхёновского тела, которое на самом деле очень гибкое от природы. Дэ в голос орет, что он нормальный:  
\- Смотри! - призывал он, показывая пальцами на Чунхона, который только что в задумчивости хряпнул пальчиками. - Смотри-смотри-смотри, он такой же, как я!   
И полез обняться с мелким, закрепив родство стреляющих костями душ - Хон обняться разрешил, но смотрел круглыми глазами.   
\- Не сможешь, - сбоку глядя предсказал Ёнчжэ.   
Муж сидел в кровати и, как было напророчено, разминал каждый суставчик своего тела. Взялся с ног и на правой щелкнул уже мизинчиком, безымянным и средненьким подряд. И все схрустело, когда он заломил.   
Глядя на эквивалент указательного на ступне, Джэ предрекал, что он не поддастся - этот палец не из тех, которые легко хрустят.   
Дэ улыбнулся и выгнул свой бедненький пальчик - хряк. Хоть и тихонький, но щелчок можно было услышать.   
Ёнчжэ опустил лицо в ладошки и поэтому не увидел, что единственное, что на правой ступне муж сломать действительно не смог - был большой пальчик.   
Переслушав хрупанье всех суставов всех костей, которые у себя нашел супруг, он услышал и просьбу номер один:  
\- Джэ, один разочек? - Дэ высовывался из-за плеча и где-то сзади вилял попочкой, как ластящийся собачоночек.   
Как бы ни хотел Ёнчжэ отвертеться, у него все равно не выйдет - после его “нет” муж залезет ему на коленки и уляжется спиной навыверт (и позвонки все равно хрупнут). Так что он махнул рукой, мол, вставай.   
Это “взвешивание муки”: стоя спина к спине беретесь локтями, потом один другого поднимает на горбу, как мешок.   
Таким способом из спины можно извлечь самые пугающие звуки. Поднятый Дэ задрыгал ножками в воздухе, а потом его позвоночник так хряпнул, что Ёнчжэ натурально поплохело.   
Муж предложил ему тоже повисеть, но Ёнчжэ деликатно отказался:  
\- В другой раз. 

 

Жданое с нетерпением пятнечко не принесло Ёнчжэ никакого профиту, он только послушал хруст мужниных суставов до отвращения.   
Поэтому чо?  
Пральна - пусть ка в субботу подраит полишко.   
\- Срач в квартире! - орал Ёнчжэ, делая блинчики. - Ты даже убраться не хочешь! Пылюка кругом - ВОТТАКИМ слоем!  
Чё он так орал, неясно - Дэ запросто взялся за пылесос, а потом за тряпку. Посудку после блинчиков мыл, вестимо, тоже он.   
А Ёнчжэ ушел за порошками в капсулах, чтобы на неделе Дэ было чем стирать бельишко.   
А между тем пиздились они всегда по выходным. В будние дни как котики валялись на диване и смотрели гонконкские комедии, где Энди Лау топчик играет придурка. В субботу - дрались, нах, так, что пух летел в воздух и кошки разбегались под диван.   
И, как правило, всегда ничего не предвещало.   
Ёнчжэ вернулся с пакетами бытовой химии и составлял ее в шкапчик ванной, Дэ домывал коридор, слушая софт-трек, проигрывавшийся из колонок.   
Выглянув в коридор, Ёнчжэ недоумевал, чё он такой дурак, что вечно моет не шваброй, а руками.   
С другой стороны Дэ надо было понять: ну как он шваброй помоет кусочек пола, закрытый створками шкафа-купе? Делать так по-хорошему - отжав тряпку, он раздвинул дверцы и полез помыть плитку в нем. Там стоял пылесос и немножко обуви, потому что там ее хранить правильнее и удобнее. Насвистывая миролюбиво себе под нос, он достал пылесос, промыл под ним, потом поставил обратно и достал уже кеды - старые и перемазанные грязью, которую уже не отмоешь - надо было сразу, два года назад. Или два месяца - хз сколько уже Дэ их каждый раз вынимает из шкафчика, чтобы под ними промыть, а потом поставить обратно.   
\- Чё ты это говно обратно засовываешь? - а в этот раз кеды попали в поле зрения Ёнчжэ у косяка, который не преминул возмутиться. - Выбрось это немедленно, а не ныкай свою грязную обувку в шкаф! Сколько раз просил!!!  
С коленок, с тряпкой руке, Дэхён смотрел на него и мигал глазками.   
Так то это обувь Ёнчжэ, и он не выбрасывал, потому что как он что-то чужое выкинет???  
\- Это твои кроссовки, - неверяще произнес Дэхён.   
\- Нет! - Ёнчжэ взмахнул рукой, таким характерным жестом, мол, не сочиняй. - Просто признайся уже, что ты поросёнок, - договорил его голос из кухни. - И выбрось эту дрянь немедленно.   
Ёнчжэ свято веровал в то, что Чон - грязнюля и свиненок. Только Ёнчжэ не дает дому порасти грязью. Он верил в то, что пять лет назад было чистой правдой - когда избалованный лентяй, когда впервые появился в этой квартире, оголился и бросил рубашку на пороге спальни, рассчитывая, что кто-то будет за ним прислуживать.   
С тех пор, однако, многое изменилось - Дэ научился мыть посуду, стирать белье и менять его каждую неделю. В конце концов хитрый Ёнчжэ даже почти спихнул на него уборку и вместо помогания сбегал за покупками в магазин.   
\- Но, - пытался Дэ, - это твои кроссовки…   
Из кухни не затруднили себя бессмысленным спором.   
А вот Дэхён, видимо, расстроился как редко когда у него получалось. Грязной тряпкой он пошлепал в грязной лужице, а потом и вовсе звонко шлепнул ее об плиточный пол, сказав горько:  
\- Да бля!   
Он прошел мимо кухни, пробормотав:  
\- Мразь! - пьющему там чай Ёнчжэ, и засел в туалете, на унитаз.   
Плакать. Грязными пальцами горестно рылся в волосах и плакал, страшно жалея обиженного себя.   
Ревел от страшной обиды не то чтобы громко, но и не стесняясь - ему было насрать.   
Как можно таким ослом-то быть? Пизданутые свои галюны принимать за точку зрения?   
Есть то, что сказал Ёнчжэ - и все остальное ложь.   
За годы Дэ уже прекрасно осознал, что у Ёнчжэ - реально у него галюны, поэтому свои нервы из-за него больше портить не собирался. Он вымыл руки и вышел из ванной, натолкнувшись на смотрящего на него с издевкой Ёнчжэ, который произнес:  
\- Расплакался… - предлагая помириться, но не желая извиняться.   
Проигнорировав его и оставленное в коридоре половое ведро с грязной водищей, Дэ улегся на диван с кошкой. Он ничего не будет делать.   
Ёнчжэ тоже не стал.   
Вскоре Дэхён уснул под мурканье Тильды, а когда проснулся, на газетке перед диваном стояли те самые грязные кеды, а пол в коридоре кто-то все-таки домыл.   
Дэ опять чуть не ревнул из-за этого издевательства, но вовремя взялся за ум - это обутки этого пиздюка, пока не вспомнит, пускай хоть на стол их выставляет.   
Свинья. 

 

Субботние конфликты имеют обыкновение прорастать в воскресенье.   
В обед Дэ нарядил свою кошку в фланелевые трусы и повел гулять на улицу, на ручках, как собачонку.   
Ёнчжэ ржал и думал, что кошку-то, наверно, прихватило, когда шли мимо помойки она зеленые глаза на супруга вытаращила: “За что обратно??? Больше не буду мимо лотка ссать, хозяинчик!”  
Потом началось то, что Джэ больше всего не любил: муж в понедельник весь вечер читал какую-то умную книжку про споры, во вторник пришел с корпоратива поздно и пьяный - показывал изо всех сил, что он и без Ёнчжэ самодостаточный.   
В среду Ёнчжэ дозрел до того, что снес те грязные кеды с журнального столика в гостиной на помойку.   
И поймал мужа за ручку:  
\- Все?   
И тот коварно индифферентно смотрел не на него, а в потолок, мысленно произнося “Но ты не извинился...” - что, понятно, ни к чему не приводило.   
Ёнчжэ просто решил, что сучонок-муж опять ждет от него каких-нибудь слез и признания “Что угодно делай, только разговаривай опять со мной” - ему же нравится знать, что без него Джэ только ноль без палочки.   
Весь четверг Ёнчжэ бутновал и злился, а в пятницу до него дошло, что мужу будет приятно, если он его где-нибудь прилюдно попозорит. Ёнчжэ похеру, а конфликт будет решен. Так он и отправил СМС после обеда: “В шесть тридцать будь здесь. Пойдем к доктору - пожалуешься на меня, изольешь обиду терапевту душ”.   
В принципе зная, что Джэ толстый хер клал на всех специалистов, Дэ ничего не ответил, подразумевая, что согласен - может, реально посторонний человек мужа сможет убедить, что он не прав, пизданутый и бревна в глазу не видит.   
В шесть он написал: “Где ты?”, а ему ответили: “В смысле где? Пиздуй на такси, ты же обиделся на меня” - так Ёнчжэ обидно подчеркнул, что лошок-муженек все еще надеется на него абсолютно всегда, даже если они разосрались смертельно.   
Усмехнувшись, Дэ надел пальто и спустился вниз, ловить машину возле крыльца университета. 

 

Доктор посматривал откровенно с усмешкой, когда ему поведали историю про грязные кеды, стоявшие четыре дня на журнальном столике. Доктору было сильно за тридцать, он вкусно пах и выглядел на пятерочку с плюсом. А еще его, видимо, забавляло, что люди не сильно младше него не потеряли детского азарта, тыкая пальцами друг в друга, чтобы обозвать, опустить и уничтожить, привлекая самые интимные и нелицеприятные факты.   
Это же… надо же не постареть для такого!   
\- Ты вообще, - заявил Ёнчжэ, когда муж выразил сожаления по поводу того, что они встретились пять лохматых лет назад, - not my style.   
После перепалки Ёнчжэ сидел в богатом кресле взвинченный. Взял ручку со стола, постучал ей по пальцам, покосился на мужа. Тот смотрел на узел галстука доктора (интересно завязан), доктор на него. Шикарный врач орлиным шнобелем напоминал почему-то роскошного Энди Лау, но не менее задетый перепалкой Дэ быстро перевел взгляд с его галстука на панораму за окном. А Ёнчжэ выбросил ручку на стол.   
Сложив пальцы домиком, доктор думал, что в этом случае не его помощь нужна: пара пиздюлей одному, второго отучить позволять делать себя жертвой - и все! Все в порядке с чувствами там, где так ревнуют за мимолетный взгляд на г незнакомца.   
\- Любовь длится три года, - спокойно говорит доктор. - Когда первоначальной страсти больше нет, люди вынуждены строить отношения - а это работа обоих над самими собой и своим будущим.   
Ёнчжэ сердито отмахнулся:  
\- Вот давайте без розового говна.   
\- Почему же, - возразил доктор. - То, что вы пришли ко мне, уже значит, что вы готовы пойти на компромисс, выяснить механизм, который поможет уладить ссору.   
\- Он пришел к вам, чтобы откупиться от меня, - вставил свои пять копеечек Дэ.   
“Да вам вообще ко мне не надо было”, - сморщился доктор, похожий на мистера Лау.   
\- Как ваша сексуальная жизнь? - обратился доктор к пациентам. - Вас обоих устраивает?   
Он взглянул на Ёнчжэ, который опять поиздевался, показав большой палец:  
\- Хоть в постели он умудряется придержать свою бесючесть!   
Огромные глазки Дэ сразу впились: “Ах ты, чмошник…”  
\- А Вы, - повернулся доктор.   
Дэ хотел выложить, что в кровати Ёнчжэ нисколько не лучше - такой же террорист, который любит заставлять, издевается и смеется, но… Муж пялился на него говорящим взглядом, потом сказал:  
\- Давай, расскажи про свои долговые расписки, ростовщик… Посмотрим, как после этого тебя зауважает наш доктор.   
\- Элемент игры важен в отношениях, - заметил этот эпизод доктор. Потом опять разжал пальцевый домик, сказав: - Ладно. Если секусульная жизнь вас обоих устраивает… или хотя бы не напрягает, как все остальное, - он повернулся к Дэхёну. - Давайте вы напишете мне три простых правила как надо обращаться с вашим партнером в постели. Как если бы вы вынуждены были передать его кому-то другому и не хотели бы, чтобы вашего бывшего там обидели.   
Доктор Энди выдал по ручке и планшетику каждому и встал:  
\- А я, чтобы вам не мешать, пойду за кофе, - сорокалетний мужик, понятен, соображает, как работать так, чтобы время текло, а делать ничего не надо.   
У него же тут собрались детишки, которым всралось расползтись по разным концам кабинета - по крайней мере так было, когда он покидал его.   
\- Я щас такое про тебя напишу, - мстительно заявил из своего угла Ёнчжэ.   
\- Да уж не сможешь хуже, чем я, - предрек умненький муж.

 

“Rule #1, - делая вид, что умный дохера, Ёнчжэ несколько раз подвел латинские буквы, как заголовок. А потом почему-то написал: - смазочка. Без нее лучше перетерпеть и не приближаться к нему. Серьезно, закончится так неочевидно плохо, что просто мрак: он скажет, что все окей, разрешит продолжать - а потом внезапно разревется в самой середине. Будет очень тяжело остановиться, а он будет плакать огромными крокодиловыми слезами под тобой, и ты будешь знать, что это из-за тебя. Плюс ему всегда больненько и всегда надо спросить. Нельзя как в дверь - взял и шагнул. Не: сначала постучи, потом встань на порог, потом маленькими шажочками. Уже внутри обязательно спроси, можно ли дальше. Хозяин он и есть хозяин”  
Ёнчжэ мял ручку в пальцах, размышляя над тем, что это как-то совсем все не “я такое про тебя напишу”. Если бы ему действительно пришлось отдать Дэ кому-то… тогда Ёнчжэ был бы мертвый... Точно - это завещание мертвого Ёнчжэ тому, кто будет любить муженечка после него (а он бы не хотел, чтобы Дэ был один и убивался по нему).   
“Правило второе, - написал Ёнчжэ, - внимание. Когда ты на самом пике и тебя вообще ничего не волнует, кроме продолжения, он имеет обыкновение заизвиваться - понятно, в такой момент ты задрал ему все куда можно и вообще не нежно... Но если он завыл из-за своего бедра, надо немедленно отпустить ногу… И приготовиться к тому, что он повернет ее по-другому, и ему все равно будет больно, он поменяет угол, подъем, вообще опустит свою ногу, но ему все равно будет больно”  
Ёнчжэ маленько подумал и приписал: “Реально работает заставить его опереться на свое выворачивающееся бедро. В смысле, напряженный сустав остается на месте - надо просто встать на коленки или на ноги”  
Оставалось третье правило перед грызущим кончик ручки Ёнчжэ, и он написал:  
“А первых двух достаточно… Шучу. Он наивный, наверное, нельзя его обманывать. Может согласиться на что угодно - в неприличном месте, когда ему будет стыдно, как он не привык. Уговорить его на это легко, но надо наблюдать тонкую грань между тем, что хочется сделать, и его доверием”  
Ёнчжэ положил ручку и уставился на мужа, который ожесточенно строчил - памфлеты пишет гандонищемужу, понятно. 

 

Зря. Человек науки решил написать как есть и ни капли не наврать. Вместо простого изложения трех правил, Дэхён начал исследование:  
“Это треугольник - хитрость, какой он крутой и обидчивость. Три его природные движущие силы. Он считает себя суперхитрым, до того, что иногда его дурят (и надо за ним следить и помогать выбираться из ситуаций, в которые он себя загнал). Он думает, что круче него только вареные яйца - так что надо его все время хвалить и восхищаться. Что он обидчивый, как крохотная шестилетняя девочка - этого он не знает.   
В принципе, и правил как таковых нет - в любом его поступке одна из движущих сил видна. Он хитрит (покупает подарки и водит в рестораны) - надо делать вид, что весь облапошился (ни разу не заметил, как он всю одежду долго расстегивает и застрял на какой-то пуговице). Он весь царь горы - надо поцеловать и подтвердить, что да, это так, и никто с ним даже не сравнится.   
С обидчивостью сложнее - эту маленькую девочку надо все время любить. Она сама себя ненавидит за то, что она есть, и придется долго целовать ее на ручках, прежде чем она расслабится и отдаст себя делать приятно. Но утром он все равно обидится. Он обидится, что бы вы ни сделали, но простит, если знает, что его любят.   
В общем, вместо трех правил вот одно - любить. Он будет говорить мерзости, вести себя, как ублюдок, подбрасывать в квартиру искусственных змей и подушки-пердушки вам в кресло - все потому, что маленькая вредная девочка нуждается в любви. Того, кто Ёнчжэ любит, он способен сделать счастливым”  
Дэ закончил опус, подозревая, что ответил не на тот вопрос, который задал доктор, но и он, и муж почему-то оба уже к этому времени смотрели на него.   
Поглядев на две сложенные пополам исписанные бумажки, лежащие на его столе, доктор отпил кофе и признался:  
\- Я не буду это читать. Это против правил этики, - и поменял бумажки местами, предлагая каждому прочитать чужое сочинение.   
Пока Ёнчжэ весело хмыкал и кусал палец, читая, доктор лечил мозги:  
\- Раз уж вас все устраивает в сексуальной плоскости отношений, то в ней вы как-то достигли компромисса. Я думаю, вы написали что-то про вещи, которые помогают вам бережно относиться друг к другу и…  
Ёнчжэ понравилось последнее заключение мужа о себе - от него веет дэхёновской добротой. Он вообще уже не понимал, зачем они пришли.   
С другой стороны сочинение Ёнчжэ было все прямо по пунктам, хотя Дэхён читал и впервые осознавал, сколько муж реально возится с его бедром, когда только ни случится беда.   
\- Напоследок, - попросил доктор, - скажите друг другу спасибо за одну вещь - если поняли эту вещь из того, что прочитали.   
\- Он заботися обо мне, - признал Дэхён.   
Таскает к врачу. Возит на машине. Готовит вкусное пожрать. Дарит отпуск на берегу океана. Орал на него недавно, ставя горчичники: “К доктору блядь завтра пойдешь, не ной мне тут”.  
Поборовшись с собой, Ёнчжэ тоже обобщил до:  
\- Он меня терпит, - ведь девяносто девять процентов его знакомых просят его уйти после пары часов вместе. Некоторые говорят, что у него невозможный характер.   
Доктор хлопнул ладошечками и указал глазами на выход.   
Психиатрический плацебо, нет ничего приятнее. 

 

А в квартире номер шесть на втором этаже в сумерках сидели обидчик и обиженный, шурша одеждой.   
\- Чё не мог просто свои кроссовки выкинуть? - дрожащим голосом напоминал Дэ. - Надо было, чтобы они три дня тут стояли???  
Он с отчаянием показал по коридору на гостиную.   
\- Я не знал, что они мои, - уговаривал Ёнчжэ.   
\- Не знал? - переспросил Дэхён. - Три раза тебе сказал! Как?   
Глаза свои выкатил дрожащие. Прижался к Ёнчжэ лбом на грудь. Поглаживая его по макушке, Ёнчжэ объяснялся:  
\- Ну просто ведь вонючие кроссовки! Ну зачем так обижаться на то, над чем можно только поржать?   
У него другая психология, ему легко говорить. Дэ только обнимал его за шею и дулся на него, пряча насупленное лицо в куртке.


	47. 'Membr me [misplaced, misused, mis...ed?]

 

\- Кошкам молоко закончилось, - Дэ встал в дверях коридора, показывая пустую бутылку.   
\- И чё? - с дивана спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Обожаемый носатый муж помялся возле своего косяка, почесал жёпу, поправил очки.   
НОВОСТЬ! Дэ сходил и выписал себе окуляры - у него ж обнаружился минус семьдесят пять! Ёнчжэ снял всю свою высокомощную оптику и примерил супружьи новые очочки с большими круглыми стеклами (модник жи) - а потом задрал голову в потолок и заржал.   
Модные очки на его минус четыре не действовали почти совсем. Ёнчжэ понимал, что это совсем не весело, но продолжал хвастаться своим зрением, какое оно на четыреста с лишним процентов хуевее мужниного. Дэхён понимал, что если Ёнчжэ не будет хвастаться, он скончается на месте, и продолжал носить свои очки, чтобы издалека хорошо видеть восемнадцатый номер трамвая, на котором добирался до работы.   
\- Надо сходить купить, - наконец, выел из воздуха необходимые слова Дэ, по-прежнему относясь к закончившемуся молоку, которое никто из них двоих не пил и оно всегда покупалось только кошачьему семейству.   
\- Магазин внизу, - напомнил Ёнчжэ, - двести метров.   
И сложил на журнальный столик свои мохнатые ноги, как будто продолжая глядеть утренние субботние новости по телеку.   
Но на самом деле оба понимали, что все дело в том, как джинсовые шортики плохо прикрывают эту шерсть. 

 

Ёнчжэ все еще торчал Дэхёну тридцать Маленьких мужей. Модник Дэ подозревал, в каком наряде супруг будет выглядеть девственно. Ёнчжэ все еще отказывался просыпаться по выходным, а Дэ не хотел два самых прекрасных дня в неделе, два дня свободы, проводить на кухне с кошками, дожидаясь, когда муж соизволит подняться.   
Все еще Дэ не мог обнаружить действенного способа выкуривать его из постели и поэтому пробовал все подряд. Предатель Ёнчжэ был отвратительно ленив и по-древнеримски жесток со своими “шуточками”, но на мужа ему никогда не было жалко денег, он скупал для Дэ все подряд (в надежде на некую благодарность после, разумеется), поэтому  сим прекрасным субботним утром Дэхён сдернул со спящего тела одеяло и бросил ему на лицо что-то шерстяное.   
\- Чё это? - не открывая глаз, пробормотал Ёнчжэ, запихивая мягкое и вкусно пахнущее под мышку, обнимая это-не-знаю-что.   
\- Подарок, - ответил сидящий на постели Дэ. - Надень. Я уже выстирал его.   
Знамо дело, король храпачка чутка заинтересовался, завозился, разлепил глазёнки. Растянул по простыни подаренный ангорский свитер и похихикал, поглаживая пушистую вязку пальцами - почти невесомая, но такая мохнатая что чудо. Дэхён пригнулся к нему и, целуя, стащил с Ёнчжэ его растянутую спальную майку.   
Помог ему, ржущему, просунуть голову в широкий воротник пуловера. Ёнчжэ чувствовал, как легчайшая вязка (напоенная воняющим лавандой кондиционером для белья) приятно легла на его плечи и местами покалывала - продолжая держать мужа за шею, чтобы лакомиться поцелуем.   
Только потом он отлип, оглаживая пуловер на боках, заметил, какой он длинный:  
\- Ты это в бабском магазине купил?   
\- Нет, - отказался Дэ.   
Но Ёнчжэ не мог сдаться - он встал на коленки на постели, и волшебный пуловер закрыл его до середины бедра. Он сказал:  
\- Не ври. Это что-то бабское, я же вижу.   
Солнышко Дэхён в печали закрыл красивые мордасы ладонью, думая, что это что-то бабское по-блядски делает Ёнчжэ соблазнительным, как ягодку.  Потом встал и сходил за своим бумажником, из которого вытащил ярлычок, видимо, снятый с этого самого белого ангорского свитера. Закрыв указательным пальцем наклейку с ценником, он показал Джэ сам ярлычок, говоривший что-то вроде “Simon. Designer men clothes since 1961”.   
\- А-а-а, - протянул Ёнчжэ, заткнутый фактом. Он немножко попихал указательный палец, скрывающий от него цифру ценника, поныл: - Да ну, ну покажи-и-и-и…   
Надо же знать цену любви.   
Дэ не собирался. Он не отдавал ярлычок, пока его не заставили упасть на постель. Да и потом не отдал. Когда Джэ вскарабкался на него и тянулся разжать его кулак, Дэхён вытянул руку за изголовье кровати и выбросил туда ярлык вместе с ценником.   
В пыль узкой щели между кроватью и стеной.   
Новенький прелестный пуловер осел на грудь Дэ, когда Ёнчжэ нагнулся над ним - он был очень широким, очень мягким и с огромным вырезом, чтобы демонстрировать притягательные  ключицы Джэ - Дэхён долго выбирал, прежде чем купить. И рукава на пуловере были длиннющие, Ёнчжэ пришлось подобрать их в кулаки, прежде чем он сумел засунуть их под Дэ. Казалось, суббота начиналась интересно. Джэ сверху вниз смотрел на Дэхёна веселыми глазками-смородинками, приподнявшись на руках, и Дэ повелел мужу:  
\- Вставай… - рукой под свесившимся подолом свитера нащупывая волосики на животе. 

 

\- Помрешь без меня, - упрекал Ёнчжэ, просовывая руки мужу под мышки, чтобы помочь перевернуть гренку лопаточкой. Он учил супруга готовить самое простое и сытное, чтобы тот не загнулся без него голодной смертью. Как будто к чему-то готовил. Подсказал: - А теперь ебни туда водички и сразу же накрой крышечкой.   
Дэхён уже говорил, что у Ёнчжэ талант приготовить из пустого места конфеточку - он никогда и ни у кого не пробовал таких же сладких гренок. И теперь Джэ передавал ему свой секретный рецепт: обжарить хлеб на сковороде до корочки, потом перевернуть и налить на ломтики невероятное количество жидкого вишневого варенья. Когда оно примется, плеснуть в сковороду немножко воды, которая стремительно взовьется паром - надо не дать ему подняться и моментально закрыть готовящееся крышкой. Тогда на выходе получатся самый вкусные на свете греночки: сладкий пропитанный вареньем мякиш в карамелизованных корочках.  
Рецепт был дельным и наипростейшим, так что справился даже криворукий возле плиты Дэхён - той же обсахаренной лопаточкой он сгружал на тарелочку разваливающиеся от варенья и пара ломтики хлебушка, переступая босыми ногами из-за холода открытого окна, в которое Ёнчжэ курил хоть бы хны. И оно и понятно: вместе с роскошным тонким пуловером  в спальне Дэ надел на него белые махровые носочки - не хватало только коротеньких шортиков, чтобы соблазнительный образ, придуманный для мужа, был воплощен по максимуму.   
Но Джэ и так приперся в кухню в одном свитере и носочках (пуловер до середины бедра - чего ему стесняться, что под ним на Джэ одни синие трусики), и Дэхён схватил его за длинный рукав.   
Кое-как успев раздавить окурок в пепельнице, Ёнчжэ влепился ягодичками в крышку столешницы, куда его пихнули. Дэ отодвинул тарелку с нажареными гренками дальше по столу и заставил мужа приподняться и усесться на него. Заставил обнять себя голыми ножками, торчащими из-под пуловера.   
Гренки смертельно остыли, и хорошо, что они хороши даже холодные.   
Игнорируя адскую температуру снаружи, просачивавшуюся в открытое окно, Дэ поджимал пальцы на ногах и заваливал Джэ на стол, роясь под его новым свитером обеими руками.   
Еле-еле Джэ дотягивался ступней в белом носочке до плиты и нащупывал кончиками пальцев ног тепло, оставшееся от работавшей горелки. Целуя ему шею, Дэ протянул руку назад и содрал с него махровый носочек.   
\- Холодно… - пожаловался Ёнчжэ, подгибая пальчики.   
Но на нем второй носочек и теплый пуловер из ангорки, а Дэ только прыгает босыми ногами по замороженному полу и согревается поцелуями и поглаживаниями Джэ по голым предплечьям, под рукавами футболки.   
Всей спиной Ёнчжэ укладывается на стол и старается погреть мужа, обнимая его ногами за пояс - правая в носочке, а левая без. Сунувший нос на кухню Счастливчик сбегает, когда ему в рыжую мордень по полу дует самый сильный и самый морозный сквозняк из окна из тех, что он за свою кошачью жизнь чувствовал.   
Длинные рукава мешают Ёнчжэ засовывать пальцы в густые волосы мужа, а голые от приподнятого подола пуловера ребра лижет холод, и он ни да ни нет не отвечает жамкающему  его руками Дэ: будет интересненько, если дать завести себя обратно в кровать.   
Но и как Дэ мерзнет, чтобы целоваться, пока остывают гренки, тоже хорошо.   
Хоть разок Джэ победил еду.   
А Дэ умилен:  
\- Крошечка-а-а, - и белая шерсть летит на пол.   
Если ему просто, голосом рассказывать, что на Джэ полносочка, трусики и пушистый белый пуловер, ему уже поплохеет - а тут он этому чуду жамкает попочки, задирая вязку до подмышек.   
\- М-м-мда, - признается в кои-то веки, что он крошечка, Ёнчжэ.   
А потом смачно швыркает носиком, покрасневшим, как у алкашоночка, а рукавом стирает сопельку, набежавшую от мороза.   
\- Курить уже бросай, - отворачивается Дэ, проявив нечеловеческое милосердие.   
Захлопывает створку окна, выворачивает ручку обогревателя на максимум - Джэ не должен заболеть. Если супруг заболеет, кто будет ездить покупать лекарства и пинать к доктору? Уж точно эта роль не для нытика Дэ.   
\- Обязательно, - бессмысленно соглашается Ёнчжэ. Натянув носочек, он ставит кипятиться воду для кофе и машинально тянется опять открыть только что закрытое окно, доставая сигарету из пачки… но натыкается взглядом на недовольного Дэ, который пришоркал из коридора в тапочках (от холода), и вместо этого запихивает в рот холодную гренку, мол, видишь, стою ем еду.   
Но пососались на обеденном столе энергично. 

Проглотив на завтрак как всегда совсем немножечко, Джэ идет таки соблюсти достоинство и одеться нормально. Против пушистого свитера он ничего не имеет - походит и в нем до вечера, а вот жопка штанцов просит.   
В сушилке на распорке висят его джинсовые шортики, и он намерен в них одеться, когда…  
\- Кыс-кыс, - зовет Ёнчжэ. Кричит в кухню: - Иди сюда.   
Ну… Дэ бросает мыть посуду и выключает воду. “Кыс-кыс” - это совсем неплохо. Вот когда Ёнчжэ его свистом призывал (а он бежал, как рефлекс), тогда ему казалось, что его роль какая-то собачья и недостойная.   
\- Это что? - спрашивает Джэ, показывая ему свои шортики. - Что с ними случилось?   
Что с ними могло случиться…  
На самом деле, у Ёнчжэ довольно много шортиков, но все они либо узкие и прямо до колена, либо напоминают семейники. Семейники особенно ужасно выглядят, но, как следует ожидать, они у супруга любимые.   
А Дэ прикинул, что под белый пуловер подойдут только коротенькие апетитные шортики, из которых ягодички показывают колобочки и манят взгляд.   
\- Что это, черт возьми???!!! - возмущается Джэ, распяливая скукожившися шортики перед бесстыжим взором мужа, который таращится в пол и глядя вбок предлагает свое гениальное объяснение:  
\- Усядка.  
\- Что??? - выкрикивает Ёнчжэ.   
Ему от одного этого слова из дебильного словаря плохо.   
\- Усядка, - примирительно повторяет Дэ. - Постиралось… так постиралось…  
Ну просто. Джэ же можно его дурить на пустом месте, в любой день недели. У Ёнчжэ же достанет мозгов сообразить, что не невозможно вызнать, кто в доме оказывает портновские услуги. Что на шестом этаже проживает тетечка, которой надо пять минут, чтобы ушить шортики Джэ на десять сантиметров по длине и маленько с боков. Она за это время еще и швы обметает как на заводе.   
Это были шортики с прожженой сигаретой дыркой на штанине – Ёнчжэ дырку признал, и штанцы свои тоже пришлось узнать, даже основательно усевшиеся (бля, какое дебильное слово). Но муж внушал подозрения. А ушить его шортецы - это же целая операция по облапошиванию! Джэ не думал, что наивный муж на такое способен, поэтому продолжал вертеть ставшие микроскопическими штанцы задом и передом, поражаясь.   
\- Вот, - оправдывался Дэ, подавая ему еще трусики с сушилки. - Тоже пострадали, прости.   
Нихрена. Синие трусишки он просто приобрел - они были как те, что предпочитал Ёнчжэ, но для члена подросткового, пока посещающего среднюю школу.   
\- Интересно, - заметил Ёнчжэ, растягивая трусики руками сяк и так. Опять у него было двойственное впечатление - у него была куча одинаковых синих, и походило на то, что это действительно могли бы быть его. Или что кто-то грубо дурил его. - Интересно, как я должен свою штуковину в это вместить?   
Да никак не должен! Писулик натрет чего доброго. Дэ отобрал трусы:  
\- Я выброшу.   
И Джэ покинул сушилку со смешанным чувством. Он думал, что муж наивен, как хризантемка, и не способен на аферы. Но походило на толстый обман - Дэ настаивал, что шорты “уселись” (бля, ну что за слово…) в процессе стирки сами. 

 

Обдумывая перспективу похода за кошачиьм молоком, Ёнчжэ пультом переключал каналы и бесился, созерцая свои прекрасные возлежащие на журнальном столике махровые ляжки. Он не бесился бы, если бы сумел вызнать причину (о, тогда все карты оказались бы в его руках, а он сам в доминирущей позици!), того, что супруг в последнее время творил какую-то хреномуть, как детсадовец.   
Просто а-ля-ля – на, получай! - чисто из вредности всякое делал.   
После работы Ёнчжэ переодевался в домашнее возле открытого шкафа – Дэ проник в спальню и просто под руки ему лез, выглядывая, что он делает. Замешался под ногами, запутался в дверцах шкафа, споткнулся и чуть не упал внутрь – всячески оттесняя супруга от хранилища одежды. У Ёнчжэ выкатились глаза, он возмутился:  
\- Ремень можно взять? Джинсы спадывают, как бы, видишь???  
Услужливо Дэ порылся и специально для него нашел один из ремней, любезно протянул:  
\- Держи.  
\- Ты в курсе, что иногда совсем ку-ку? - Джэ досадливо покрутил у виска.   
Муж внезапно взял за ручку и запел – дискантом, вокально поставленно звукоизвлекая мелизм:  
\- Оу-оу-уома-а-ан… - Ёнчжэ надеется, что позже его не привлекут за то, что он такого шизика всчески сексуально спрягал.  
Шизик, вроде, обращением был доволен. Ёнчжэ тоже весь вечер таскался за супругом по квартире за ручку.   
Вот после душа Джэ полез снова в шкаф найти себе маечку на голое помытое тело, а Дэ, видать, его проворонил. Надев на себя любимую алкоголичку от Мустанга, Ёнчжэ смотрелся в зеркало и злобно шипел:  
\- С-сюка… Вот сю-ю-юка! - некто… этот… он, короче, ножницами откромсал – не много и не мало, ровно столько, чтобы сосочки с титек выглядывали в две дырки, появившиеся как будто после того, если прищепить ткань, а потом срезать прищипнутое лезвиями.  
Ебать, блядь, как будто эксгибицонисту приперло – титки торчали в дырки, все остальное было цело.   
На любимой алкоголичке от Мустанг!   
И срезано, сука, ювелирно – ровно на сосках, ровно диаметром с пятак.   
Заслышавший вовремя “сюку”, Дэ давно уже выключил свет на кухне и спрятался под столом, но предала кошка, которая прибежала и муркала. Голова Ёнчжэ показалась под столешницей, и он сказал:  
\- Пошли, - потащив супруга за руку на свет божий.  
Отдельный вид совращения – женоподобный смех Дэ. Как он, приволоченный на казнь, сидит на диване и прикрывает рот ладошкой:  
\- Уха-ха-ха, - как колокольчики. Смотрит на свирепого Джэ, у которого свирепо титьки торчат в прорезанные кругляшки и снова: - Ха-ха-ха-ха, - до запрокинутой головы.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Ёнчжэ. - Я тебе ничего не сделаю. Просто скажи, как ты это сделал.  
Ровно по центру сосочка, блядь.   
Муж уплывает-смеется. Ни звука издать не может, кроме хохота, когда на него смотрит. Ладно. Ёнчжэ дергает его за руку.   
На самом деле удивленный, что такого непонятного ему в этом способе, Дэхён раздвигает пальчики на правой, от левой прикладывает фалангу указательного – ровнёхонько от сиськи до сиськи на груди Джэ.   
\- Уй, сюка! - замахивается Ёнчжэ.  
Ладно. Это ему за резиновую змею, наверно.   
Дэхён задирает ноги на спинку дивана и переворачиватся, продолжая почти беззвучно, но безостановочно ржать. 

 

\- Я ушел за молоком! - от порога отчитался Дэ.  
Так-с, так-с, так-с… Ёнчжэ рванул за ним: никаких причин ребяческого поведения он сидя на диване не найдет, а прозондировать мужа на предмет где ему пиздюлей прописать необходимо.   
Все еще холодно. В распахнутой куртке Джэ выходит из подъезда и сразу – бр-р-р-р!   
ВСЯ его шерсть на ногах поднимается стоять, мурахи по коже размером с фоликулы ветрянки. Дэ смортит на это, и его глаза уползают на лоб: мужа-то он раздел. В смысле, ушил где думал надо.   
Бравируя соплей теперь от ветра, Ёнчжэ гордо идет по направлению к супермаркету, и волосня шевелится, как живая.   
Внутри Дэ тщательно сканирует сроки годности на бутылках с молоком, а Ёнчжэ шляется между прилавками, прихватывая себе парочку стекляных пузырьков смузи, оглядываясь – у, сюк проклятый, который подсадил на пюрешечку.   
Оплачивая покупки, Ёнчжэ вспоминает:  
\- Нам еще этот, как его… собачью сосиску! Погреть хорошо бы посильнее, - по субботам хот-доги особенно хороши в этом месте (тут даже пахнет тестом – булки пекут).  
Сообразив, что это все равно ему, Дэ забирает сверток в специальной непромокаемой жиром бумаге.   
Двести метров обратно они плетутся долго, как будто гуляют по проспекту. Ёнчжэ пьет смузи из горлышка бутылочки. Ветер затаскивает обдранные листья в П-образный подъезд. Дэхён стучит себе по ногам пакетиком из супермаркета и пожирает горячую сосиску.   
\- У тебя шнурок развязался, - вдруг замечает Ёнчжэ, приседая голой коленкой на мокрый асфальт.  
Шнурок не то чтобы совсем развязался и полоскал себя в лужах – так, петля распустилась. Но Джэ все равно сидел на коленках и завязывал, а Дэ смущался и гнал:  
\- Ну, - махая ножкой в кроссовочке. - Где ты этому научился…  
Заливался красным по кончики ушей, душил сососку и молотил пакетиком с бутылкой молока по ногам.   
Ничего с ним не случилось, он не поменялся – такой же наивный и стеснительный писечка.   
Затянув петельку на шнуровке кроссовки, Ёнчжэ поднялся на ноги с широкой добродушной улыбкой кавалера, который завязывает шнурки.   
Что же, Дэ все тот же Дэ, которому стыдненько признаваться, но он хочет. Шортики Джэ были кастрированы по одной простой причине: муженечку нравятся его волосятые ножки и когда их побольше торчит на свет белый.


	48. A Week. The Monday.

Названия дней недели читать голосом переводчика фильма Гая Ричи – деловито, как печатная машинка, и немножко гнусаво. 

 

 

Понедельник, 5 ноября. 

Еб этих, кто часы переводит – в четвертом темнает, а в шесть вообще как в жопе негра Дэхён плетется от остановки трамвая к дому, стукая профессорским портфелем себе по коленкам. По сторонам смотреть не на что, вся листва облетела, а под ноги смотреть надо – а то в луже ботинком подчерпнешь. Из губ выдыхается легкий парок. Порывы сырого ветра нет-нет да и вышибут из носу игривую соплю, которая так и норовит потом выползти на губу.   
В душе бредущего Дэ сосет осенняя тоска.   
Только минимаркет, когда он проходит мимо, весь светится желтым светом, как приют добра. По холоду из его открывающихся дверей тянется тончайший аромат выпечки, и Дэхён ничтоже сумняшеся заруливает на крыльцо за лучшим средством от осенней тоски – горячей собачьей сосиской.   
Пока ему грели одну с мустардовым соусом (горчичка!), он мусолился возле входа, рядом с ящиками свежепривезенной капусты (один бог да Ёнчжэ знают, что ее имя пекинская, Дэ достаточно знать, что это съедобно). Кочанчики показались ему ядреными, как жопочки, будто только что с грядки, и он решил, что прикупит парочку, чтобы разнообразить набор ингредиентов, из которых муж по вечерам кулинарит гастрономические чудеса.   
Еще тетенька из-за прилавка подкинула:  
\- Берите, берите побольше – пока со скидкой.  
Иногда Дэ пытался быть хозяйственным (хотя бы казаться) – домой он принес обертку хот-дога, испачканную горчицей, и четыре капусты с неизвестным названием (вкуснопахнущих, ароматных кочерыжки). 

На Ёнчжэ семья, хозяйство, коровы… Он в курсе, что на ужин жрать нечего и готовить не из чего, поэтому заворачивает в минимаркет – бабочку-оленя ж кормить надо. Как назло сегодня его внутренний Гордон Рамзи не выходил на связь, и Ёнчжэ клянется, что, когда заруливал в магазинчик, у него нихера не было идей на счет того, что купить и как это приготовить.   
А тут бац – искра, пламя, взрыв!   
У порога стояли несколько ящиков со свежей пекинской капустой. Блудный галюн шефа Рамзи возник перед Ёнчжэ и три раза ткнул корявым пальцем:   
\- Look at this fucking shit! That’s all we need, - последовательно в кочаны, сушеные грибы и рулет слоеного теста в морозилке.  
Ёнчжэ сразу понял о чем он – начинка для слоеного пирога из тушеной пекинской капусты получится очень нежная, а грибы придадут ей нажористость и пикантность. Главное, все с нежностью провернуть, не пережарить ничего.   
Памятуя о том, как ужариста обычная капуста (а пекинская – та вообще, наверно, раз в пять уменьшится в сковороде), Ёнчжэ наложил в пакетик не много ни мало пять кочанчиков. За прилавком отошедшую в кладовку тетушку сменила племянница или еще какая родственница – Ёнчжэ впервые видел ее, а она его. Вот если б тетушка тут стояла, то непременно сообщила бы Джэ, что его муж за десять минут до него уже четыре капусты домой унес, но знающей всех соседей в лица продавщицы не было, увы, увы.   
Поэтому Ёнчжэ расплатился и пошел домой с пятым, шестым, седьмым, восьмым и девятым здоровым кочаном в авоське, грибами, слоеным тестом и упаковочкой с помидорками черри (хз зачем, Гордон про помидоры ничего не говорил, Джэ самому захотелось).

\- Скажи мне, - Ёнчжэ заглядывал сначала в первый пакетик, лежащий на кухонном столе, с четырьмя кочанчиками, потом в второй, в свой, где пять штучек, - где ты и где капуста??? Ты же даже не знаешь, как она называется!  
Он поднял голову и с прищуром воззрился на супруга, который принял деликатную позу и инфантильно оправдался:  
\- Но она лежала такая красивенькая и вкусно пахла!  
\- То есть, - подводил итог Ёнчжэ, оторвавшись от стола походкой пантеры, - ты хочешь сказать, что шел-шел с работы и вдруг решил, что необходимо приобрести четыре кочана капусты, а?  
Дэ воротил мордасы от неправдоподобной истории, как кот от обоссанного тапка.   
\- Где собачья сосиска?!! - внезапно орнул Ёнчжэ и набросился схватить за пояс. Притиснув супруга к себе крепко-крепко, он нагнулся к ушку: - Сожрал уже, да?  
Ёнчжэ хотел себе собачье послевкусие – обсасывая его с губёшек прожорливого Дэ, сверяя вкус во рту, глубоко, докуда удается дотянуться языком – точно горчичка.   
Ну а чо, не станет же Ёнчжэ сердиться из-за девяти кочанов капусты. Хуй с ней, хотя, конечно, жалко, что в холодильник все не влезет. 

\- А долго еще? - Дэ заглядывал в дверцу духового шкафа и вытирал рукавом обильно бегущие слезы – там такие за стеклом выпекались, такие, такие…  
В золотистых рулетиках капустно-грибная начиночка, ее Ёнчжэ бланшировал с луком совсем недолго, почти сырую запихал в тесто – вот бы Дэ в золотистые бочка зубы-то поскорее воткнул.   
Почему-то выпечка особенно прелестно удавалась Ёнчжэ, хотя он и не старался и редко доставал духовой шкаф, но когда это свершалось, Дэхён плакал особенно счастливыми слезами.   
\- Режь давай, - одернул Ёнчжэ, призывая супруга поживее писюкать ножичком луковицу, пока совсем все глаза над ней не выплакал.  
Но не: Дэ взялся за зубристый ножик (другими он совсем не умел) и вжикал лук как грудную клетку скальпелем – пилик-пилик, пилик-пилик.   
\- Отдай! - сварливо заругался Ёнчжэ, отбирая у него лук и заменяя на капусту. - В луке главное – взрезать его быстрее, чем он заставит тебя разреветься.  
Хотя куда там, безрукий муж уже на всю кухню напустил слезоточивых луковых брызг. Вестимо, пекинскую капусту своим инструментиком Дэ резал точно так же: пилик-пилик, пилик-пилик, так что орудовавший огромным шефповарским тесаком Джэ вскоре и капусту у него отнял – быстрее-быстрее нахерачить ее и завалить распространяющий фитонциды на дне тазика лук.   
Вся кухня была в капустных крошках.   
Неумолимый “помощник” осенними вечерами более голодный, чем обычно, стал помогать готовить каждый первый ужин (следил просто, когда уже готово будет) и теперь взялся за помидорочки черри – помыть их и порезать крохотулек на половинки это же великая миссия, с которой не каждый справится, но вот Дэ именно тот.   
А Ёнчжэ тем временем закатал рубашку по локоть и голую руку нацелился погрузить в нарезаную капусту – ее надо пожамкать ее и помять, чтобы получилось вкусненько. Только Дэ удивился:  
\- Чё, прям рукой полезешь???  
\- А чо? - вытаращился Ёнчжэ. - Я ей только немножечко подрочил, не огорчайся, дружочек.  
Остается только надеяться, что Джэ прикалывется. Да. Хм. Ёнчжэ любит иногда уединиться в ванной ни с того ни с сего, а вернуться красным, но сейчас хочется надеяться, что он прикалывается.   
Пиля маленькие помидоры, Дэ наблюдает за приготовлением салатика дальше, тараща глаза:  
\- О-о-о, целый лимон! - муж выжал его в капусту целиком, посолил ее, а потом насмешливо дал облизать что пристало на его пальцы, и Дэхён вынужден был признать, что зря беспокоился – капустка и пальцы были соленые, кислые и уже вкусные.  
Последним штрихом Джэ намешал оливковое масло с соевым соусом, эту двухфазную бурду вылил в тазик, все окончательно перемешал и готовое выложил в огромный салатник.   
\- Вкусно, вкусно, вкусно, очень вкусно, - муж отобрал себе дегустационный тазик раньше, чем из него все вытряхнули, и сидел слизывал со стенок. Может, это потому, что пекинская капустка такая нежненькая, но он хвалил, обсасывая ложку: - Пища богов!  
\- Вали таз мой, - распорядился Ёнчжэ. - Щас есть будем.  
Он говорил грубо, но где-то под этой грубостью умилялся звукам скырканья ложки, выскребающей прилипшее ко стенкам таза капустиное крошево.   
Он порядком заебался, зарезал пять кочанов из девяти и теперь, оставив мытье котлов на домработника, отошел к окну перекурить скоренько перед ужином, но, только распахнув створку окна, выругался:  
\- Мля, ну и вонь у нас, - на контрасте со свежим уличным воздухом он очень отчетливо почувстовал, что вся кухня пропахла – не луком, не. Капустой – горько, как редькой, и очень мощно. - Как в деревне, - добавил он. - Как бабки на зиму этой капусты солят в промышленных масштабах.  
\- Гы-гы-гы, - погоготал от мойки супруг, купая под водой таз – средство производства цехового засола. - А в холодильнике еще четыре кочана осталось!  
\- Бля, - сморщился Ёнчжэ.  
Не каждый же день приходить галюну шефа Рамзи – чё он с этой ебаной капустой будет дальше делать? 

От одного края до другого, вся Вселенная была чавканьем товарища Чона осведомлена – как ему вкусно. Он закидывался капустой из салатника, он жрал слоеные рулетики, счастливо ЧАВКАЛ, обжигался, подбирал с тарелки накрошившуюся начинку пальцами и торопливо совал тоже в рот. Его руки мелькали по столу.   
Маленький обжора Чон Дэхён был счастлив, а Ёнчжэ с другого края стола материл ебучую капусту:  
\- Бля, - некрасиво рыгнув в рукав.  
Вот одно в капусте плохо – устойчивая, с запахом редьки, отрыжка. Может, поэтому Ёнчжэ сколько себя помнит заливает капусту лимонным соком.   
Ему казалось, что слопать получившееся у них количество салата нереально, но муж помахал ложкой и всосал две трети, прежде чем отвалился на стену, как пингвин, с любовью глядя на свое проступившее пузо.   
Глаза у Дэ стали как щелки у кота, он вперил их в супруга. Взял со стола еще помидорку черри (заполировать послевкусие ужина надо), спросил:  
\- Джэ у нас кто? - порнушно обнял ягодку губами и схавал.  
\- Поцелуй меня? - из-за стола, щуря глаза над кружкой с чашкой чая, предложил Ёнчжэ.  
Чтобы вкусно засосаться ему ж встать придется, а есть подозрение, что встать Дэ не в состоянии.   
\- Я потом тебя поцелую, - казалось, Дэ о чем-то переговорил мысленно с пузенюшкой, и они сошлись.

Осенними вечерами ударились в кинематографический марафон по бессмертному старью, и сегодня пришел черед “Большого куша” - кино длинное, на середине пришлось взять перерыв сходить обоим пописять.   
Ёнчжэ честно старался писять крупными затяжками, с включенным на полную вентилятором, без журнала и не растягивать почем зря процесс – поэтому ему удалось рекордно быстренько слезть с толчка.   
А, отправившись на кухню за чаем, он напоролся там в темноте на Дэ, который стоял у холодильника с салатницей с остатками капусты и ложкой наголо. Помявшись босыми ногами на полу, супруг сообщил Ёнчжэ:  
\- Я еще немножко покушаю.  
\- Да хоть все четыре кочана сожри с кочерыжками, - отмахнулся Ёнчжэ.  
Дэ его равнодушия не разделял. Вот что самое прекрасное в осенних вечерах? Чем так хороша выпечка?   
Просто. Ты в любое время можешь прийти на кухню, а тут еда, а тут остывшие рулетики, у которых теперь другой совсем, но тоже очень вкусный вкус. Выпечка – это квинтессенция счастья. Счастье – это когда на кухне после ужина еще много оглушительно вкусного осталось пожрать.


	49. A Week. The Tuesday.

Я все сломал.

 

 

Вторник, 6 Ноября

 

Бан продолжал борьбу. Он сердито сделал внушение:  
\- Нечего на работе с девяти до девяти сидеть, по двенадцать часов! - а потом резко вспомнил, что дурачком прикидываться всегда действеннее ,и изменил тон на наивный, напустив детской надежды в глаза. - Так что давай? Давай, ага?  
Видно было, Хим что-то в себе сломал, чтобы после этого прижаться лбом к его плечу с улыбкой:  
\- Хорошо… - как будто мурлыкнул. Един хер он согласился, так что надо было хотя бы получить удовольствие из мероприятия, и он энергично поднялся, на ходу придумывая: - У меня, кстати, есть яйца и печень!  
(Дорогой Химчан, в наше время яйца и печень есть у всех!)

 

\- Иди уже, - пыхтел Ёнчжэ, мешая запирать себя дверью в ванной с огромным количеством пара, скопившегося, пока он намывался к банкету. - Тебя же там кормить будут, я не понимаю, почему ты еще под дверью не сидишь одетый.  
Должен был бы: как послушный собакен Дэ уже должен был выполнять команду “сидеть” возле порога квартиры, нетерпеливо виляя хвостом и поглядывая глазами на дверь “Когда уже, когда пойдем, когда-когда-когда”.  
Но в последнее время мы не оправдываем одежды – муж (сила есть – ума не надо) подпирал собой дверь ванной и не давал Джэ оттуда выйти, потому что…  
\- Чё надо тебе уже, просто скажи! - Ёнчжэ возмутился, даже хлопнул по себе руками – и дверь отпустилась, с громким стуком запирая его внутри (сила есть ума не надо потому что старался с той стороны, давил).  
Ему понятно стало, что как он у Дэ в бодалки не может выиграть, так и толкашки с дверью тоже не его профиль.  
Разумеется, Дэхён не собирался супруга натурально запереть в ванной, лишив себя его драгоценого общества. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь на ширину щелки, просунул в нее хитрое лицо и ответил:  
\- Сам знаешь. Выходи.  
Кивнул пригласительно.  
Ёнчжэ вздохнул. Вздохнул и сорвал белое полотенце с пояса, показывая террористу прекрасного обнаженного себя, свежевымытого, с еще блестящими капельками воды на пояснице.  
Получив желаемое, муж сам галантно открыл перед ним дверь, приклеившись пристальным взглядом к мохнатым попочкам, вышедшим в коридор прогуляться nude. 

 

Ёнчжэ стоял с тарелкой в руке и обозревал спальню. Огромная кровать с брошенным как попало фиолетовым одеялом вызывала у него только одну мысль – траходром. Зеркала на гардеробе, все большое пространство пустое (только в углу пристроилась пальма в кадке) – стильно и минималистично, будь у Джэ шанс, он бы в таком помещении с мужем несколько разочков согрешил (только подумайте, какие перспективы в игрищах открывает такая площадь – не как у него дома, где жопу выпятил, и тут же комод опрокинулся).  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - нахмурившись, вошел в спальню Хим с другими тарелками в руках.  
\- Заблудился, - просто ответил Ёнчжэ. - В твоей огромной квартире.  
Знамо дело, ничего он не блудился, просто решил себе устроить экскурсию, но раз пойман – пришлось пойти вслед за хозяином спальни.  
\- Вот, - Джэ поставил тарелку на стол и всем объявил: - перепелиные яйца, фаршированные печенью каких-то летающих хуев.  
\- Гусиной печенью, - поправил Химчан. - Я не знал, что ты не сможешь запомнить “гусиная”.  
Чунхона никто не звал, но он пришел вовремя, за десять минут до накрытия на стол (и привел свою собачку), а теперь они с курящим Баном переглядывались – кто кого сделает, вредный Ёнчжэ или суровый Хим.  
А Дэ пересчитывал половинки перепелиных яичек и ни на кого не смотрел.  
Тем временем Химчан поставил на стол салатницу, которую принес сам, рассказав гостям (и мужу):  
\- А это теплый салат по-армянски из овощей с отварным мясом и травами…  
Известно какая тамошняя кухня – баклажанчики печеные, болгарский перец и мяско самое-самое, по горам гулявшее, в лазурное небо блеявшее.  
\- С травами! - вклинился Ёнчжэ, делая перформанс: - Пиздерей, пиздимьян и пиздилик!  
У Чунхона все еще не было формального права ржать вслух при боссе и на глазах духовного учителя Бана, так что он стиснул свою собачулю и затрясся вместе с ней, подугарая, предчувствуя, сколько всего может еще произрасти – в чай положить пиздахар, или надо чуточку подпиздолить, или вам черный пиздерец или красный?  
Один Дэ нисколько не хохотал, составляя себе план – в каком порядке химовскую шефскую кухню пробовать, чтобы не лишить себя удовольствия раскрыть вкус каждого блюда. 

 

Ёнчжэ давно не видел Хима и теперь каждый раз тушевался, когда их глаза случайно встречались – подзабыл он, как до кишочков пробирает этот интенсивный взгляд. Черными, как мрак, глазами Химчан смотрит так, будто собирается без ножа кастрировать, но ведь в сущности он никогда не был пойман с поличным, кому-то отрезая яйца, так что он всего лишь заложник собственной внешности. Как знаете шутку – нет, я не маньяк, у меня просто лицо такое.  
На самом деле Ёнчжэ думает, что они похожи – у него в характере выматерить выбесившего его по самые почки, но разве ж это что-то значит, кроме необходимости выпустить пар? Вот и Хим часто отвечает сурово, жестко и по сути – и люди и Чунхон обижаются и плак-плак. А на самом деле Химчан просто делает то, что думает должен, и не заморачивается выбирать слова. И таки никого еще не зарезал.  
Кажется, он за то время, что они не виделись, даже схуднул – Ёнчжэ любопытно, это от семейного раздрая или семейного счастья после бури? Хим сидит с бокалом, крутит его, привалившись спиной к плечу Енгука, и они всем столом треплются обо всякой ерунде. Чунхон прыгает собачку на коленках и всегда вставляет свое мнение, а Хим и на него тоже кидает родительские взгляды, целая смесь: “только нассыте мне тут на стол” против “ешь, бросай ее играть и ешь – ты еще ничего не съел”.  
Как будто Енгук с Химом длинного Хона скоро усыновят, чтобы был досмотр за молодежью и совместно нажитое дите, хотя…  
Пока Ёнчжэ нехотя думает, что Химчан, толстый или нет, все равно неправдоподобно сильно сексуальный, его собственный муж покидает застолье, тихо проблеяв:  
\- Я на минуточку… - быстренько забыв думать про красивое тело Хима, Ёнчжэ прослеживает взглядом, куда он пошел, с мыслью: ага, надо же место для десерта-то освободить, пока его не подали.

 

Дэ не хотел такие дела делать в чужом доме, в гостях, но кишечник его мнением не интересовался и предложил или извергнуть все немедленно, или…  
Ужасно, просто ужасно…  
Нервно сделав могучее дело на незнакомом очке, Дэ бросился поскорее уничтожать улики. Как агент ноль-ноль-семь: в одной руке пистолет из балона освежителя, в другой туалетный ерш. Чека с гранаты уже была сорвана – большая кнопочка слива обрушила тонну воды в канализацию.  
Негодование вызывало только злосчастное счастье – дома Дэ справлялся как снайпер, опуская делишки ровно в водичку, а тут какаха зацепилась, сделала невозможное и пережила водяной тайфун с дзеническим спокойствием.  
Нервный, стесняющийся фекалий Дэхён залил пластилинку хлорным гелем, найденным срочнейшим образом в ванной Хима (он даже думать не мог, чтобы оставить свое еще и на ершике – хлорка должна помочь) и принялся мыть унитаз от всего.  
Своего и того, что было до него. До улитимативной белизны и стерильности.  
В стильном доме Химчана все вещи были или черные, или металлик, вот и ершик для унитаза тоже как финикийское оружие, с хромовым отливом. Видит бог, Дэ (да и никто другой) не смог бы предположить, что это все поделка, фейк – и на самом деле круглая щетка крепится к металлической ноге пластмассой, которая весело хрустит от энтузиазма человека, трущего им унитаз. И последнее, что видит Дэхён – как голова ерша отваливается в плавать сама по себе, а в руке у него остается хромированная палка.  
Капец.  
Дэ сломал ершик для унитаза в гостях. В роскошных аппартаментах Химчана. Дэ сломал туалетный ерш человека, который ездит на мерседесе Бенц Си-класса и владеет прибыльной фирмой.  
Посмывав еще пару разочков всеми кнопочками, Дэхён решился выглянуть в дверь. Уносивший тарелки на кухню Ёнчжэ как раз шел из нее по коридору с зубочисткой в губах. Когда он заметил высовывающегося из ванной мужа, то передожил зубочистку в другую сторону рта и спросил:  
\- Цо, моя навозная гусеничка, ты так глазки пучишь? Вывалятся!  
\- Иди сюда, пожалуйста, - попросил Дэхён, за руку втягивая супруга в чужую ванную.  
Внутри нечем было дышать, будто весь балон освежителя развеяли в тутошних кубометрах, но Ёнчжэ прикололо другое:  
\- Как космический корабль, дрифтующий в оупен спейс, - поэтично описал он, нагнувшись над унитазом, плавающую там голову ершика. - Оторванный, лишенный, который никому не хочется спасать.  
\- Как его достать?! - паниковал Дэ, как будто не услышавший пять последних слов мужа.  
Джэ заржал:  
\- Не, я не полезу, - даже загоготал. - Ты сломал ТУАЛЕТНЫЙ ЕРШ в гостях у Химчана! ХА-ха-ха.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? - легок на помине, Хим появился в ванной выручать вечно блудящихся в этих аппартаментах гостей.  
Скоро уже трое мужчин заглядывали в унитаз, повторяя растерянное:  
\- М-мда…  
А Дэ чувствовал свою ответственность:  
\- Дай мне, - мол, на руки что-нибудь. - Я… слазаю...  
\- Брось, - запретил Химчан. Но Дэ протестовал, и тогда Хим вытолкнул его из ванной за плечи: - Просто оставь…  
При этом по неслабому такому толчку казалось, что реально надо подчиниться, пока хозяин дома решил побыть добреньким – а то ему не так уж весело представляется перспектива после ухода гостей ловить в унитазе голову туалетного ерша, верой и правдой боровшегося с какахами в этом доме добрых три года, и завтра покупать новый.


	50. Set my soul afire

Он, понятен, не слышал ничего. Как Дэ встал у косяка, позвал:  
\- Эй, просыпайся!  
Этой жопе можно на полную катушку в ухо играть Супермэссив Блэк Хоул – он будет прекрасно продолжать спать под мьюзовский самый бомбезный трек. Фальцетик Беллами же просто колыбельная.  
Под рок самое оно спать.  
Спасть можно всегда и везде, по мнению Ёнчжэ – посади его голой жопой на кол, он и там сумеет пристроиться и прикорнуть малеха.  
\- Просыпайся, - немножко разозлился Дэхён – а чё, три года он тут бьется как рыба об лед – и, присев на кровать, сердито затряс жопёнку. Хлестнул по ней ладонью. Зарядил по обеим ягодичкам: - Блин, вставай, уже обед!  
“Сгинь, нечистая”, - не открыая глаз махнул в него рукой Ёнчжэ.  
Хлопнулся на другой бок, мордой к стене, и натянул одеяло до затылка, ушел под него целиком.  
Дэ не успел возмутиться – как ко всему прочему в него громко пернули. Газанули из-под отдеялка – как короткое, но меткое обзывательство. Пё-ё-ёр!  
\- Ептвоюмать, - прошептал Дэхён.  
Обматерили – когда его в следующий раз обматерят, он больше не сможет расстроиться. Потому что однажды его обпердели. 

 

Широко раскрывая рот, показывая миру гланды, Ёнчжэ зевал и чесался – он проснулся.  
Он бы и не подумал, просто… сны его заполнил хавчик, он хотел еще минут десять полежать и пойти на кухню пошуршать по сковородкам.  
Чё вообще он стал дрыхнуть беззастенчиво до часу дня – он же счиночичка своего научил:  
жарить гренки  
жарить яйцы  
потом омлетик  
потом сложное – мясные шарики тушить со стручками фасоли  
и на самый край суп из лапши тоже с мясными шариками.  
Ёнчжэ начал дрыхнуть в полторы смены, когда уверился, что собачоночек найдет себе пропитание на завтрак. Сегодня он даже надеялся вышурудить по сковородкам чего-нибудь себе – из кухни вкусно пахло пресловутыми мясными шариками.  
Тело, когда долго спишь, становится таким приятным и легким его носить, вот только рефлексы начинают запаздывать… Зрение подводит тоже…  
Потом Ёнчжэ понял, что видит вместо светильника на потолке спальни – непонятной формы говешку потому, что вчера снял линзы. Он повернулся на бок и по привычке зашарил рядом с подушкой – очки, очки, бля, дайте видеть хоть что-нибудь…  
Ну, хотя бы он их нащупал.  
Детки, помните: алкоголь зло, приводящее к смерти от цирроза. Но зло еще большее – читать ночью без света с моника фантастику на английском. Зрение будет убито гораздо быстрее, чем печень спиртным, а жить остаток жизни с “минус четыре” - это повод начать прибухивать.  
Кармический алкокруг замкнется.  
В очочках Ёнчжэ уже без труда нашел за подушкой оба своих телефона, рассматривая с интересом приклеенный на старый айфон стикер, сообщавший почерком человека с синдромом отличника: “Я вышел погулять, пока ты спишь. И еще отправил тебе видео по почте” - буквы на записке опять выдавлены, как водяные знаки на купюрах, можно кончиками пальцев вслепую читать.  
Ёнчжэ бухнулся на спину, вытянул руки с телефончиком над собой и полез проверять почту. Очень скоро он пожалеет, что взял айфон с крошечным дисплеем вместо второго своего мобильника, на котором в самый раз смотреть “кино”.  
Сиротливо среди залежей спама в инбоксе Ёнчжэ, уже слегка припорошенный промо-предложениями, валялся мейл от контакта с человеческим именем: jung-jung-jung6789@.  
С усмешечкой Ёнчжэ запустил приаттаченное к письму видео.  
Он же не думал, что Чон-Чон-Чон6789 найдет, чем его приколоть с утра пораньше. Ёнчжэ вообще не догнал, почему среди первых кадров на экране появился экран дэхёновского мобильника, потушенный, с часами на лок-скрине. Честно, Ёнчжэ и дальше нихрена не понимал этого режиссера, продолжая смотреть, положив руку запястьем на лоб, подняв мобильник над собой: камеру поставили наверняка на обеденный стол (Ёнчжэ признал пейзаж за кухонным окном), а потом – долгие, непонятные шорохи, из-за кторых пришлось убавить звук, так они колотили по ушам.  
“Чё это?” - не понимал Ёнчжэ.  
Закадровый, не показывающийся муж несколько раз покряхтел – как люди покашливают, когда не больны, просто… Не из-за горла. Совсем не из-за него.  
Немножко похабный (множко), но самый башковитый супруг в семье, Ёнчжэ, конечно, сделал одно интересное предположение относительно того, откуда могут рождаться звуки такого характера, но… Но он по-прежнему, как в Библию, верил: муж – непорочная хризантемка, с возрастом становящаяся парадоксально девственнее.  
Потом на “видео” мяукнула кошка (Ёнчжэ видеть не мог – камера повернута в окно), только догадывался по противному писклявому голосу, что это Тильда (у, шапка меховая, нестерпимая ревновалка).  
И Дэ прошелся мимо объектива.  
Голый по пояс и в расстегнутых джинсах.  
Ёнчжэ не ошибся – он перемотал и проверил.  
Ёнчжэ думал, что муж вытурил кошку из кухни и запер дверь, чтобы та не подсматривала… за тем, как он мастурбирует на табуретке за холодильником.  
Стекленеющим взглядом Ёнчжэ глядит на желтоватые перья полудохлого хлорофитума на подоконнике спальни (полудохлого – Дэ унес его сюда из кухни, где курением в окно Ёнчжэ цветок почти заморозил)… и слушает, как муж скромно рвано дышит, делая себе хорошо.  
Скромно. Он ни разочка не застонал, только шуршал и дышал.  
Ля-я-я-я-я…  
Сколько Ёнчжэ у него просился посмотреть, как у него это происходит. Как он сам с собой, как ему на самом деле нравится, в каком он темпе, какое у него лицо, какие позы принимает его тело, как он дышит, где ему необходимо себя потрогать, чтобы…  
Ёнчжэ много раз пытался его подловить – врывался к нему в ванную без стука, возвращался когда попало домой, оставлял его наедине с собой, потом крался в темноте.  
Но не. Чон как будто вовсе не занимался рукоблудством – иначе как Ёнчжэ мог обломаться сто раз из ста?  
Между тем Ёнчжэ подозревал, что и святоши это поделывают. Теперь он знает, как Дэ умудряется – под носом у него, блядь, устроился со своей умелой правой.  
Хитро.  
Ёнчжэ обиделся, когда запись прервалась на самом-самом – Дэхён почти, вроде бы, вот-вот застонал… Показалось, что он испугался сам себя, камера упала на пол, выключилась, а обратно он ее не включил.  
Шутничок маленький.  
Ёнчже остановил воспроизведение.  
Все, Ёнчжэ вспомнил (благодаря любезно мелькнувшему на первых кадрах экрану мобильника) – это была суббота, и Дэ ни с того ни с сего пришел к нему в ванную целоваться. Еле дождался, пока Ёнчжэ вынет зубную щетку изо рта и прополощет его. Потом с полчаса целовались на унитазе и стиральной машине, уронив за нее коробку с годовым запасом ватных палочек – они до сих пор там лежат, как бело-синий снег.  
Интересный фильм ему с утра подогнал супруг, очень интересный. Ёнчжэ разблокировал погасший мобильник и удивился – кино-то на сорок минут.  
Наверное, он еще посмотрит.  
\- Млядь, - громко поразился в потолок спальни Ёнчжэ под начало второго эпизода.  
Если бы пришлось это кино как-то называть, то отличный вариант “Пока ты спал” - Ёнчжэ нихера не вспомнил сам, это Дэ специально начинал съемки с экрана мобилы.  
Мол, гляди-ка, времени полдвенадцатого (ух, кто в такую рань встает, пральна?), еще одна суббота, спустя семь дней.  
Кажется, муж слегка осмелел снимать свое суперскромное порно: Ёнчжэ досталось попырить на его голую спину, когда он перед объективом снял с себя кардиган и футболку. Почти перед камерой расстегнул ремень и ширинку, зато потом опять спрятался из кадра, привалившийсь спиной к кухонной стене.  
У-у-у, Ёнчжэ изнывал от невозможности заглянуть за рамки кадра. Заботясь, чтобы мобильник не залочился (слушал на ходу), как есть в одних трусах Ёнчжэ сгонял за сигаретами и принес их в спальню. Пепельницу только забыл – но а на что тогда хлорофитум? Стряхивая пепел в цветочный горшок, Ёнчжэ курил даже не стараясь выдыхать в окно – дерзкий и непредсказуемый муженек на записи вдыхал сквозь зубы, всасывал воздух, как будто тот был как ириска. А уж выдыхать такой густой воздух наверняка можно было только толчками:  
\- Ах… Хах… Х-хах… а… а… а-а-а-а-а-ах…  
В этот раз Ёнчжэ знал, что он… пришел к успеху в своем занятиии. Дэ задышал глубоко, но ровно.  
Бросив окурок в несчастный цветок, Ёнчжэ с мобильником завалился обратно на кровать, припоминая – неделю назад он делал мужу массаж. Сидел на его заднице и мял голую, красивую спину – понятно, секса Дэхёну уже не хотелось после его кухонной соло-импровизации, а вот рук на себе, поглаживаний, тепла – наверное, да.  
Бля… Ёнчжэ проспал свою удачу.  
Камера включилась, судя по отметке воспроизведения, в последний раз – и это бля было сегодня утром.  
Сегодня утром Дэхён был вне себя – он переставил камеру по столешнице так, что его было видно. Все его тело выше крышки стола – голую грудь, свеженький синячок на плече, торчащее из вечно безупречной прически ушко. Он не смотрел в объектив, просто содрал с себя футболку и вышвырнул ее на пол, наизнаку – Ёнчжэ по его лицу, по резким движениям видел, что он, мягко говоря, психует.  
И, лежа в кровати, начал психовать сам: послышался звон ремня, потом Дэ опустил одну руку вниз, а вторую положил на грудь. Работал обеими, прижавшись затылком к стене (его волосы прилипли к бумаге) – что там под столом, Джэ мог только фантазировать, а правый сосчек Дэхён потирал, зажав между указательным и средним пальцами.  
Он явно, явно, явно работал на убийственное видео, облизывая подушечки, чтобы намочить соски слюной. Его шея казалась еще длиннее из-за задранной к стене головы, адамово яблоко подскакивало от… особенно резкого удовольствия.  
Ёнчжэ давно уже залез в собственные трусы.  
Может, от слишком крутого настроения Дэ все никак не мог добиться от своего тела правильного ответа – то, что он делал… Это был оверкилл – кончики его волос намокли от пота и прлипли к шее.  
Как же Ёнчжэ хотел… его. Как поднимается его грудь, когда у него сбивается дыхание – это Ёнчжэ знал наизусть. Как выглядят его наласканные сосочки, оттенок цвета их набухших головочек – как на экзамене, а Ёнчжэ круглый отличник. Венки на шее, мышцы под кожей, запах мужниного пота, точная температура его жара – досконально.  
Когда Дэ один, в нем ничего не меняется, и среди многих знаний Ёнчжэ, которые помогают ему наяривать в трусах, глядя в телефон, есть одно особенно болезненное.  
Дэхён так раскрывает губы, кусает их и облизывает, когда хочет, чтобы его целовали – глубоко, долго, грубо целовал на всю голову постельный террорист Ёнчжэ, который раскрывает рот не спрашивая, кусает не жалея и облизывает пошло и врасплох.  
\- Маленький, давайкончимвместе, - Ёнчжэ мечтает, но голоса у него как-то не набирается даже на хрип.  
Ему даже не удается синхронизироваться с видео – у него в башке уже огромная черная дыра, в которую засасывает безграничное “хорошо” послевкусия дрочки. Мастурбации на пятерочку. Он валяется поперек кровати, вытянув грязную руку над головой, и сбоку таращится на мобильник убедиться, что у мужа тоже все получилось.  
А лицо у Дэ все еще порядком раздраженное, когда он тянется захлопнуть экранчик камеры.  
Потираясь тем местом, где хорошо, об одеяло, Ёнчжэ размышляет – это ему наказать подбросил дьявольский доктор наук, магистр самоудовлетворения на кухне? Странное наказание – Ёнчжэ нажимает кнопочку “скачать” (ага, пропадет еще такое интересное кино).  
Если Дэ хотел так научить его вылазить из постели раньше обеда, то… пожалуй, сченочек справился.  
Когда он вернется, Ёнчжэ охота начать его раздевать от двери, чтобы в спальню втащить голого.  
Хватит тут… в одного гонять. 

 

Дэхёну пришлось дать ему достаточно времени: он мог в два проснуться… хз, мог вообще не встать еще, не то что на “видео” взглянуть. Дэ ни на что не надеялся, когда возвращался домой в полчетвертого – уже было темно.  
Когда он вошел в квартиру, Ёнчжэ сидел в кресле, гипнотизируя взглядом свой живот… или не живот. Дэ знает, что муж в ванной общается со своим отросточком, беседует типа такого:  
\- Ты хорошо помылся, Джэшунчик? На боевую! Молодец! Теперь отбой! - Ёнчжэ тренирует его подниматься по команде, как собачонка.  
Выкарабкавшись из кроссовок, Дэхён, проходя с пакетиком накупленного в кухню, спросил:  
\- Ты поел?  
\- Да, - зажглись из глубины, из кресла, глаза нечеловеческой, некрещеной твари.  
\- Тогда пошли еще поедим! - весело позвал из кухни Дэ. - Я тортик купил.  
По этому дымящемуся взгляду Дэхён понял: все посмотрел. До конца посмотрел.  
Наверное, очень проникся, пока смотрел.  
Разворачивая тортик, он улыбнулся себе – себе в отражении темного окна. Пока нагревался чайник, постукивая в себе, как адик, он взял ложку и ей, стоя, колупал с тотика масляные розочки.  
Грудь вошедшего в кухню Джэ нездоровыми рывками поднималась.  
\- Выспался? - нежно спросил Дэ, слизывая с ложки кусок бисквита.  
От жевал хлебушек и коварно улыбался в супруга, который смотрел ему в глаза пылающими своими, как будто вдохновенный встречей с равным по силе оппонентом – впервые Джэ был готов признать, что муж уделал его и раздавил яйца в кашку.  
Ёнчжэ очень хотел. Дэ понимал, чего он хотел.  
И он лучше покалечится в бойне, чем просто так даст.  
Сходить посидеть в кофейне и закупиться тортиком модник Дэхён почему-то надел непритязательную серую толстовку с замочком на груди. Шагнув к нему, Ёнчжэ решительно дернул замочек вниз.  
Оголилась надетая под низ алкоголичка, жидко прикрывающая грудь. Жидко: огромный вырез и под тканью сосочки. Оба. Два. Торчат маленько. Оба. Два.  
Дэхён взял и застегнул свою одежду назад.  
С такой же невозмутимостью вжикнул замочком – только вверх от мужа.  
Нет.  
Ёнчжэ снова рванул карабинчик вниз, до самого конца. Как всегда быстрее поноса: ободрал толстовку с плеча, присосался губами к коже на нем, а руку запустил обхаживать титечку – в оттянутый по самое не могу ворот алкоголички.  
Жамкал как раз, когда Дэ бедром оттолкнул его с себя, и Ёнчжэ влепился в холодильник.  
Но не отвалил, дело ясное – схватил Дэхёна за руки, за запястья, затряс:  
\- Ну давай…  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я больше не хочу, - издевался Дэхён.  
Щас опять подерутся. 

 

Дэхён проснулся от вибрации будильника мобилы, которая заизвивалась беззвучно на матрасе с краю, на котором носом в свою подушку дрых Ёнчжэ.  
Слегка поколебав уверенность супруга в том, что он – хризантемка, Дэ динамил его весь остаток вчерашнего дня, отталкивая загребущие ручонки и пресекая поползновения оплеухами.  
А сейчас, проснувшись, старался не засмеяться – видели где-нибудь секс по будильнику?  
Утонченный секс по будильнику: Ёнчжэ, зная, что не проснется сам даже в случае атомной войны, завел будильник. Если бы он звенел во всю, как обычно, утренне “волшебство” могло бы превратиться в комедию, поэтому хитрющий Ёнчжэ завел беззвучный, вибрирующий будильник.  
Который, понятен, быстрее разбудил Дэ, чем его самого.  
Задолбанный жужжанием возле уха, скоро Ёнчжэ уперся лбом в матрас, как зомбак нашарив вибрирующий смартфон корявкой непослушной конечности.  
“Sex time”  
Ну секс, ну да, ну с мужем… С другой стороны Спать – Ёнчжэ смотрел на экран телефона мутным взглядом челокека, который вибирает между раем и раем. Потом отключил телефон и положил за подушку.  
И пусть весь мир подождет…  
Его сиська выбилась из майки, обвившейся во сне вокруг тела, и пододеяльник щекотал сосочек, слегка скользя по нему из-за поднимающейся груди Ёнчжэ.  
Опять весь день ему будет хуево же. Он вчера чуть не сдох. Чуть не на коленках просил Дэхёна.  
Он и сегодня не даст. Из принципа. Из вредности.  
Запишет ему фул-бади версию того, как он, брошенный, вынужден заниматься этим в одиночестве.  
Бля-я-я-я…  
Зомби-Ёнчжэ вылез из-под одеяла. Супруг на подушке рядом дернулся, как будто ржать… Ёнчжэ переполз расстояние до него по кровати и, не больно быстро соображая, начал с простого для себя – несколько раз погладил по голове, потом, когда загладил супуружьи волосы все назад, коснулся губами его лба.  
Спросонья его тянуло на странненькие поцелуи: между бровями, в закрытые веки, в крылья носа.  
Одновременно начинало нравиться: а ничего так, правильное чувство быстро находится.  
\- Открой глаза, - попросил Ёнчжэ явно раньше него проснувшегося мужа. - Я хочу тебя видеть.  
Тебя, как бы – вглубь коричневых искристых колодцев, на дне которых смех, но необидный, скорее, озорной. И немножко любопытства – по крайней мере, так превиделось Джэ в распахнувшихся глазах Дэхёна. Из-за него Ёнчжэ наклонил голову и поцеловал мужа в мягкие губы.  
Правильного чувства стало немножко больше.  
Вчера Ёнчжэ так и не надел линзы, и это было единственное время, когда они были ему без надобности. Когда он целовал мужа в шею, ориентируясь вдоль его жаркого тела не зрением, а кончиками пальцев по голой коже.  
Дэхён сорванно вздохнул, а потом набросил Джэ на спину край одеяла, чтобы тот не замерз.  
Под синтепоном стало еще теплее. Ёнчжэ обрадовался усилившемуся запаху Дэ – микс его шампуня, дезодоранта и первородного запаха с кожи.  
Расползшись коленками по бокам супружьего тела, как лягушонка, Джэ засунул предплечья ему под шею и так целовался, посасывая, лаская языком губы, которые притворялись не отвечать.  
Зато улыбались.  
Какая разница – Ёнчжэ очень любит целовать улыбку.  
Дэхён любит улыбаться, когда его целуют. Изображать безответ. Шариться в немножко вьющихся после субботнего мытья без кондиционера волосах Ёнчжэ, приподнимая корни кончиками пальцев.  
Сама необузданность, Ёнчжэ поворачивает голову, и Дэхён чувствует кончик влажного язычка и губы, проехвашиеся по его пальцами – где успел, Ёнчжэ лизнул, прежде чем поцеловать запястье гладившей его руки. Присосаться к серебряному браслетику.  
Он даже не задумывается в этакую рань, хорошо ли у него получается утренняя прелюдия. Ёнчжэ просто отдался инстинктам.  
Они очевидны: на Дэ дохрена одежды. Слишком много. Лишнего, бля.  
На Ёнчжэ всегдашние трусиля и расхлябанная поношенная маечка, а пресекавший всякие поползновения вчера Дэ надел спать плотную пижамку из синего хлопка. На ней принт – желтые разбросанные по ночному цвету лимончики.  
Он такая старушачья для этого прелестного свежего тела, что Ёнчжэ отдирает пуговички на груди с большим энтузиазмом:  
\- А пижамка твоя – жуть, мерзость и анахронизм.  
С лимончиками – наденешь, когда будет восемьдесят лет.  
\- Она теплая, - шепотом в потолок признается мерзляк-муж, проворно елозя под одеялком, помогая сдирать с себя пижамные штанишки.  
Наконец-то Джэ, выбросив пижаму с кровати на коврик перед ней, ощущет баланс равновесия: на муже трусы и на нам трусы – недавно Дэ залез руками под ветхую маечку… и она как-то задралась по его предплечьям, естественно, как взмыла капля дождя по стеклу.  
Как будто Дэ ебаный маг.  
А, может, да. Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Да-а-а-а, - его рукам, поглаживающим бедра изнутри, пока он все еще в раскорячку над Дэхёном, коленками по обеим сторонам его пояса.  
Наверное, Дэ не хотел – но случайно проехался кончиками пальцев под кромкой трусов. Не под резинкой. Не на жопке – он задел Ёнчжэ там, где тот не думал, что его заденут.  
Проехался по его червячку и его чувствительным митболлам.  
Подкосивший Джэ импульс уронил его губами в пупочек супруга. Он накусал и насосал ему немножко низ живота, спрятавшись под одеялом с головой. Охающий Дэхён под ним тоже поизвивался, и немного погодя из-под одеяла высунулась рука Ёнчжэ с зажатыми в кулаке трусами – выпустила их над ковриком и исчезла в духоте опять.  
Неведомая пододеяльная сила оттолкала умеющего только похныкивать Дэ к спинке кровати – упереться в нее спиной. Одним локтем навалившись на изголовье, второй рукой Дэхён придерживал одеялко, чтобы муженек не задохнулся там, под ним, делая свои нескромные делишки. Иногда он прерывался:  
\- Бля, Джэ, - выдохнуть из легких что-то вроде этого и сильнее задрать голову к потолку.  
Одеялко елозило, как будто под ним завелся червячок.  
Вакуумная техника Ёнчжэ все еще превосходила ожидания.  
\- Это чайные пакетики, - бубняще похвастался глухой голос из-под синтепона.  
Дэ думал, что не разобрал, приподняв край чуточку – но потом его позвоночник совсем изогнуло в обратную естественной сторону, и он простонал:  
\- Да, это они-и-и…  
Пуще всяких его ожаданий учуявшая возню в спальне с утра пораньше ревнивая кошка прокралась в спальню, мявкая:  
\- Мя-я-я… мя! - доброе утро.  
К херам – слишком доброе утро. Дэхён кусал ладонь:  
\- Ха… ха… ха-а-а… - красный, со слезами раскаяния в глазах глядя на рыжую ревнивую женщину.  
Прости, Тильда, но тебе лучше не знать, в какие места Ёнчжэ целует мужа под одеялом, так, что у Дэ уши горят красным пламенм.  
Резко Дэхён дернулся, уперевшись в матрас ладонью. Запихал одеяло, предположительно, в плечо:  
\- Все-все… Все-е-е…  
\- Все-е-е, - через полминутки вылез из синтепона красный взъерошенный Ёнчжэ, глядя игриво и облизывая нижнюю губу.  
Действительно все. Совсем все. Дочиста.  
Сдул потные волосы со лба и упал на обнаженного мужа – целоваться и елозить между его раздвинутых ног, извиваться.  
Ёнчжэ сосался глубоко и пошло, смазывая языком на язык мужа великолепный вкус “завтрака для двоих”. Такой характерный вкус.  
Губы Ёнчжэ были липкие. Весь его рот. Его пальцы.  
Может, Дэ кто-нибудь подскажет, сколько из сотни мужиков точно знают, какие они на вкус. А то он чувствует себя ненормальным.  
У Ёнчжэ на щечке было чем-то намазано (вот ловкач), и он показывал туда пальчиком, пока Дэ не слизал все.  
Он вообще хотел все это красное лицо слакать с черепушечки, как сливочки.  
Напрочь игнорируя трущуюся возле кровати кошку, Дэхён запустил руку под давешнюю нащупанную в под одеялом в трусах кромочку и, заученным полукольцом пальцев, схватился за муженечка… Ёнчжэ грохнулся на ковать и раздвинул ноги.  
Дэ скрылся под одеялом от всего белого света (и кошки).  
О, он делал плохо. Он совсем не отличался мастерством и чуть не порвал трусы головой, пролезая в них. Ёнчжэ все пытался их с себя спустить… но закончил мыслью, что – в спальне так потно и жарко… Наверно, радиатор на максимуме.  
Ёнчжэ думал, что было очевидно, когда он все, почти потратился – но малоопытный в этом искусстве пододеяльный муж не угадал. Дэ был глубоко, когда его выбросило из Матрицы – он, наверно, мог чувствовать горло Ёнчжэ вокруг себя, приятно сдавливающее, тугое горло. Ёнчжэ чувстовал себя на кончике языка.  
За руку он вытащил мужа из-под одеяла, помог ее, изгаженную, вытереть салфеточками.  
\- Не трогай меня, - боромотал Дэ, лежа головой на голом матрасе (простынь как-то содралась, что ли), пока его безжизненная рука болталась вдоль кровати и кошка принюхивалсь к странному исходящему от ладони запаху, - я хочу сдохнуть…  
Ёнчжэ засмеялся, лежа с рукой под головой рядом.  
Кошка разнюхала хозяйские пальцы, что к чему. Дэхён обреченно зазвал:  
\- Тильда! Тильда!  
Вывернувшись поймать рыжую, он повернулся на живот, и Джэ запрыгнул на него, щупая нежно, какое под одеялком у него нежное тело – голое-голое.  
Преголенькое.  
А зачем иметь мужа, если не заниматься с ним дичайшим сексом?  
У него ж такой пупочек – пальчик в него засунешь, и крышу уже сдуло.  
Ёнчжэ выпустил свой адовый искусительный язык в рот супруга, и через пять минут из спальни раздавалось:  
\- О-о-о-о…

 

Довольный шопиздец Дэ заглядывал в холодильник: завтрак надо завтракать.  
Через дверь, в ванной, выпятив клыки в зеркало, Ёнчжэ полировал их зубной щеткой.  
На часах – полдесятого.  
Дэ три года так мечтал.  
Умевший по-хорошему только в жреные яйца, Дэхён громко (в коридор) предложил:  
\- А давай перчики начиним ветчиной, зальем яйцами и запечем в духовке? - потому что огромный болгарский перец валялся в овощном ящичке.  
Он три года, как падаван, наблюдал и запоминал. Он, как Ёнчжэ, хотел уметь из разных говняшек готовить необыкновенные, поразительные и вкусные блюда. Конечно, муж – талант от природы, к нему как будто иногда приходит галюн Гордона Рамзи и тыкает кривым пальцем:  
\- That’s the fucking needed all – this, this and this… Now fry in sesame oil, - но Дэ хоть бы и не божественный гений, он мог бы трудолюбием…  
Растирающий мордец полотенцем, Ёнчжэ приходит из ванной, дыша мятой:  
\- Как-то, - пальчики его ищут в воздухе, - как бестелесное. Давай нажарим в яйцах минигренок кубиками, начним перцы ими и ветчиной, а сверху посыпем сырком… - Дэ умиленно чувствует, что вот оно – то, что не хватало его задумке. Ёнчжэ с порога спохватывается: - Гренки надо с чесноком только жарить.  
Бинго. Дэхён почти физически ощущает, как чеснок дополняет картину.  
Маэстро Ёнчжэ взялся только за греночки – надо, чтобы они были мягкие и одновременно хрусткие, манящие, с яичной загадкой внутри.  
Остальное накуролесил на терке Дэ.  
И все же он сидел за столом, запрокидывая голову от горячего, жрал печеный перец с сомнительной начинкой и улыбался – боже, как давно он так хотел.  
Поготовить.  
Горячий сыр нитками приставал к глотке, как смола в средневековой пыточной. У него счастливые глаза. Ёнчжэ жует, запивает чаем и неодобрительно поглядывает на оставленный во время утех синячок на плече.


	51. Blya

 

\- Бля-Я-Я-Я… - за чашечкой кофе Ёнчжэ отрывал пакетик на хрустящей вафельке с кремом от Киндера Буэно. Оторвал – и уронил свою сладость на пол. Кошка не дремала. - Бля! Бля! Бля! Уйди! - затолкал под столом Ёнчжэ рыжую морду ногой в полосатом носке.  
Но Тильда все равно всю его вафельку обнюхала. Ёнчжэ на нее еще и наступил случайно, когда корячился залезть под стол. И к раздавленной шоколадке на начинку с полу пристал чей-то длинный, черный, вьющийся волос.   
Убираться потому что надо чаще. Пол подметать на кухне.   
\- Нубля-я-я… - свой волос Ёнчжэ рассматривал на свет с унылой рожей.  
Съесть раздавленный Киндер теперь было бы стремно. А Джэ так хотел вафельку…   
Дэхён бросил перед ним на стол свою парную палочку:  
\- Ешь мою, - пожалел маленького дурачка.  
К сладкому Ёнчжэ был так же равнодушен, как и ко всей прочей еде, но иногда у него подгорало (как с арбузом) – надо купить и съесть конфету. Обязательно. И детишечье что-нибудь лучше всего: Дэ до сих пор не знал, то ли чем-то мужа привлекал молочный шоколад Киндеров, то ли игрушка внутри, но Ёнчжэ иногда покупал яйца. Жаловался на унылые, без фантазии фигурки, не как в его детстве, но, извлеченные из киндеров, они стояли рядком перед телеком, собирали пыль.   
Младенческие вкусняшки Ёнчжэ уважал тоже - сосалки с фруктовым пюре (возраст до 3-ех лет). Дэ предлагал ему попробовать заценить детское питание. Ёнчжэ в ответ предложил ему попробовать кошачьи мясные консервы (с витамином D).   
Вторую вафельку Джэ выколупывал из обертки над столом, чтоб не просрать. Его руки аж тряслись – он отломал дольку, запихал в рот и… потаяло.   
\- Ля-я-я… - в восторге прошептал Ёнчжэ.  
С другой стороны стола наблюдал за ним Дэ, пальцем сталкивая хлебные крошки в кучку. Улыбался, ученый человек, выводя снова статистику. Дэхён заявил мужу:  
\- Я заметил, что семьдесят процентов твоего словарного запаса составляет слово “бля”. “Бля” - такой огромный столбик, - он показывал пальцем в воздухе воображаемую гистограмму, - потом все остальные слова: жрать, съеби, дружочек, “поцелуй меня”, котлетка, хер – вспоминая, что чаще всего слышит от мужа, Дэ загибал пальцы.  
Ёнчжэ глядел на него насупившись. Если честно, он не замечал, что изъясняется по большей части матерно. Или к мужу нежности. Или подъебывает его вечной “котлеткой”.   
\- А твое любимое слово - “Ню-ю-ю-ю-ю”, - обсмеял Ёнчжэ, скривив губешки, пародируя мужа.  
Укусишь его за сиську – ню-ю-ю… Есть нечего – ню-ю-ю. Щекотка – ню-ю-ю. Уборка – разочарованное ню-ю-ю..  
Дэ посмеялся – ну его не обижало совсем. Он оправдался:  
\- Я не говорю, что у меня есть претензии к твоей речи. Просто я подумал, что это забавно – ты любую эмоцию можешь передать с помощью своего “бля”. Вот, например, попробуй удивись.  
\- Бля-я-я??? - как нефиг делать скакнул в фальцет Ёнчжэ.  
\- Поторопи меня?  
\- Бля-бля-бля-бля, - погнал Ёнчжэ.  
\- Кола закончилась?  
\- Был-л-ЛЯ! - “вчера ж купил” разочарование сквозило в интонации.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорил, - похвалил Дэ. - А меня позови?  
Ёнчжэ расплылся в улыбке (не, не искренней – такой, с которой он прилюдно сдерживается мужа материть), потянул руку и погладил супруга по головке:  
\- Бл-я-я-я-я-я-я… - ласково, как “утисобачо-о-о-оночек”.  
Смешливый Дэхён не утерпел и заржал в пальцы – представив, что Ёнчжэ теперь всегда будет так его гладить: бля-я-ямаленький, бля-я-ясладенький, бля-я-яписечка.   
Фиг знает, конечно, зачем он подставился под грех – может, Дэ нравится, как много актерского дарования пропадает в Джэ. В диапазоне от клоунады до драмы (когда у него сигареты закончились, а уже ночь) Ёнчжэ веселит его, заинтересованного зрителя этих стремных кривляний.   
Иногда Дэ думает, что Ёнчжэ приманил его живостью своего неуемного характера. Психопашка интересный, поэтому и… прилиплось к нему тогда. Обычно на игру способны люди глубины большей, чем лужа в два пальца. 

 

Глубокие, с достоинством люди. Разносторонние, любознательные, умеющие подмечать детали.   
Интеллектуалы.   
Топ-класс, вершина эволюции человеческого рода.   
Способные глядеть не только в себя, в свой эгоцентр, но гораздо больше – на мир вокруг, полный, теплый, покачивающийся…   
От косяка Ёнчжэ пялился на покачивающуюся в потолок упругую попку мужа, моющего пол согнувшись пополам. Богически Ёнчжэ опять соскочил с необходимости мыть полы, спихав ее на супруга, а отбрехался тем, что, пока тот паркеты драит, Джэ займется пылью.   
С тряпкой в руке со следами пыли, Джэ тщательно занимался. Попой: муж гибкий такой, сексуальный. Никто другой не стал бы согнувшись пополам мыть, этот же шваброй только под кроватью пользуется.   
Дэ разогнулся. Он был красный слегка, вспотел на висках. Футболка от наклона вниз сползла под мышки и подол навертелся вокруг груди – Дэхён старался его локтями (руки грязные) заставить раскрутиться в нормальное состояние.   
Он заметил Ёнчжэ, который пялился на него, и осуждающе, осуждающе, осуждающе взглянул в его сторону. Смерив его видочек взглядом еще раз, Ёнчжэ прикусил губу, намекая, что муж-полотер такой сексуальный, и принялся преувеличенно тереть косяк, мол, мою же я, изо всех сил косяк мою.   
Если Дэхён еще и над душой этого лентяя и придурка будет стоять, то свою работу никогда не закончит. Он согнулся над ведром, крякнув от боли в спине, и прополоскал тряпку. Вернулся с ней на кухню, полез где еще не мыто – под раковину.   
\- Ох, Тильда! - возмутился побелевшим, покрывшимся пылью костям, которые кошки натаскали под мойку. - Что за привычки у тебя, как будто ты на помойке живешь! - глухо возмущался его голос из открытого шкафчика.  
Когда на его попец кто-то положил ладонь.   
\- Ёнчжэ, уйди! - заругался Дэхён.  
Ему и без придурочного супруга было весело – перекрутив шею, чтобы головой не в стальную мойку, он тер тряпкой пол под ней. Носом напрасно стараясь отвернуться от ароматного мусорного ведра. Осторожничая не сбить локтем канализационное колено.   
Человек-эквилибрист просто.   
Название номера: собери под раковиной все кошачьи кости.   
А Ёнчжэ – конечно, так он и послушался. Наоборот, зная, что Дэ из-под раковины может только задним ходом, он там как бы застрял, как в норе, Ёнчжэ прижал попочку к себе, натянув мужнины джинсы за шлейки.   
Что в его голову могло прийти?  
Что могло – то и пришло…   
\- О, О, О, - задрав голову в потолок, ревел Ёнчжэ, активно чпехая жопку об свой передок. - У-у-А-А-А…  
Совокупляющийся Тарзан. Спаривающийся Годзилла. Оргазм питекантропа.   
Дэ чувствовал, как его мощно тянут за шлейки джинсов, когда грубо и унизительно Ёнчжэ таскает его задницу и шлепает ей об себя…   
И так взбесился.   
\- У, У, У, - голосил Ёнчжэ. - Е-Е-Е.  
Похер – сломается ящик, раковина или его затылок. Дэ толкнул мужа жопой и с потерями, синяками и царапинами вылез из шкафа с тряпкой в руке:  
\- Я тебя покалечу щас…  
Ну, Ёнчжэ когда пристроился к попе жарить, то знал, чем рискует – он пулей высвистнул из кухни. Дэ побежал за ним и швырнул в него мокрой тряпкой.   
В полете тряпка расправилась и превратилась в нечто напоминающее диск, если смотреть на травмоопасность. Диск болгарки.   
Тряпка больно и неприятно кончиком резнула Ёнчжэ по ушку, но и всего-то – он сумел вовремя пригнуться. Снеся коллекцию игрушек-киндеров перед телевизором, тряпка врезалась в белую стену (напоганив брызгами) и шлепнулась в угол.   
Бог знает, зачем Дэхён побежал за ней туда – убивать Ёнчжэ можно было плазменным телевизором, например. Пока он наклонялся за тряпкой, Джэ сбежал от него с другой стороны журнального столика и помчался в коридор, посреди которого стояло половое ведро с грязной водой.   
Чуя, что в спину ща снова метнут неблагообразный снаряд, Ёнчжэ перепрыгнул ведро, уперевшись рукой в одну стену, использовав другую, чтобы оттолкнуться ногой.   
Чак, ебаный, Норрис – думал Дэ.   
Сообразив, что он во входную дверь, Дэхён швырнул тряпку в ее направлении и непременно бы попал, потому что допрыгавшийся Ёнчжэ скакнул в кучу кроссовок у порога, и она под ним покатилась… Но он как-то извернулся на обуви и вышмыгнул наружу, в коридор между квартирами, а тряпка шлепнулась в белую дверь, изгадив и ее поверхность брызгами.   
\- Козёл! - выругался Дэ.  
Он закрыл дверь, соображая, что Ёнчжэ убежал на лестницу в домашних тапках. Следовало бы ожидать, что он долго там не просидит и скоро приползет обратно… получать заслуженных пиздюлей.   
Только одно но: если он с сигаретами в кармане убежал, то его можно час не ждать. 

 

Досадно в жизни вот что: раздеться догола, включить в душе воду, почти залезть под нее, а потом сообразить, что бутылка-то душевого лимонного геля, которую ты сегодня купил, с собой не взята и хоть шампунем намыливайся.   
Разозлившись на свою дырявую голову, Дэхён вылез из-за створок душевой кабинки. Одеваться в свою одежду – долго и лень. Наматывать на себя банное полотенце, чтобы сходить на кухню, где он точно помнил, что оставил гель – да ну, у него ноги мокрые.   
Потом мокрым холодным полотенцем вытираться – нафиг надо.   
В квартире темно же, и на кухне тоже свет погашен – выглянув из-за косяка ванной в коридор, Дэ еще раз обтер мокрые ноги об банный коврик… и вышмыгнул в темноту, доставать свою бутылку.   
Вообще, мог бы не стесняться: свет не горит, мужа дома, несмотря на темноту в окнах, почему-то нет, но природа скромника заставляла его прикрывать причинное место, хоть и невидимое в темноте.   
Прокравшись в кухню, Дэ остановился в некоторой нерешительности – бутылки геля нет на столешнице кухонной стенки, в правом углу, где он всегда оставляет купленные, но не принадлежащие кухне вещи, которые куда-то надо унести или переставить.   
Куда он в этот раз, блин, бутылку поставил?   
Без света плохо видно, а включать его он же не будет.   
Голый.   
Глядя на белую прекрасную в лунном свете жопу и как он что-то там впереди ручками придерживает, Ёнчжэ в темноте, за холодильником, покачал головой – а муж-то, муж-то голенький разгуливает, пока его нет.   
Уй, озорник.   
Возможно, глаза Ёнчжэ горели зеленым, как у кота, заметившего играющую в травке мышку.   
\- Потерял что-то? - спросил Ёнчжэ, смяв язычок сигаретной пачки, которую раздирал, пока голенький малышок не прибежал.  
Да, в темноте. Ёнчжэ нравится в темноте курить.   
От раздавшегося за спиной голоса Дэхён чуть не… описался. Ему было так неловко поворачиваться к мужу… голым. Прикрывая пиписончик и прочее иже, он каждым сантиметриком своей наготы чувствовал… срам.   
И взгляд Ёнчжэ, проехавшийся мгновенно по всем его интересным местам, хоть тот и стоял с опущенной вниз головой, ковыряя сигаретную пачку.   
Какого хрена Дэ его за холодильником не заметил – хотя нормальные люди в темноте за холодильниками не прячутся.   
\- З-з-забыл, - прозаикался Дэхён. - З-забыл гель для душа.   
Стараясь не раздувать историю из того, что он тут голый шастает, Дэ снова повернулся к мужу жопками, судорожно, в панике разглядывая стол рядом с мойкой – где эта чертова бутылка?   
\- Этот, что ли? - спросил Ёнчжэ.  
Когда Дэ снова обернулся, Ёнчжэ с вопросом приподнял пластиковый пузырек… с холодильника. Вот почему Дэхён его потерял.   
\- Отдай, - попросил Дэхён, протянув руку.  
В глубине души он догадывался, что дальше будет…   
Это же Ёнчжэ – он, как перед собачкой, дразня, показывал бутылку – и не давал схватиться. Показывал – и вжжжжжюх! - поднимал над головой.   
А Дэ одной рукой писулик прикрывает (а то бы побил дурака) – и как он должен свой гель от захватчика отобрать?   
Бутылек Ёнчжэ просто поставил обратно на холодильник, когда стал не нужен – он заманил Дэ в свой угол… И схватил за пояс. Залыбился ему в ушко:  
\- У-у, какую рыбку я поймал, - водя кончиками пальцев по поджавшимся жабрам рыбки.  
Дэхён громко в темноте сглотнул. Нечаянно Ёнчжэ можно было и взглядом завести.  
Шмыгать перед ним голым – реально плохая идея.   
Он ни за что не отстанет.   
\- Пусти! - задергался Дэхён. - Пусти! Пусти!  
Как бы не так.   
Это он когда ржет или дурит, то ему ничего не стоит Ёнчжэ случайно локтем в бок дать так, что бедный Джэ улетит и носом полтора метра пропашет.   
Когда Дэ стыдненько, то все силеночки его как будто покидают, он становится – писечкой.   
Трогательной, беспомощной, слабенькой.   
Схватив кукушоночка за ручки, за запястьица, их Джэ развел в разные стороны – опа… А писулечку-то больше нечем прикрывать.   
Со стыдом поглядев на свой голый живот, Дэхён поднял колено – пинаться… Или прикрываться…   
Его полненькие губки обиженно надулись.   
\- Иди ко мне, рыбка, - прикалывался Ёнчжэ, сопротивляясь толчкам и пинкам, притискивая нагого муженечка к груди.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, что ли! - истерил Дэхён, сообразив, что его тащат к окну. - Там же видно все! - в голосе проскочило что-то слезливое.  
Но не плакать же заставить его хотел Ёнчжэ. Он одернул:  
\- Темно! Ничего там не видно! - заставив супруга голой жопой залезть на подоконник.  
Испуганно, недоверчиво Дэ оглянулся через плечо – кажется, на улице никого не было. Только снег шел хлопьями и горели фонари.   
Потом он сообразил, что окно на втором этаже достаточно высоко – если и видно его голую спину, то голую жопу – точно нет.   
Ёнчжэ, немножко сверху, наблюдал за исходом его душевных метаний, и когда Дэ притих, спросил:  
\- Холодно? - нежно водя кончиками пальцев по голой спинке.  
Из окна, даже из закрытого, тянуло холодком – может, Ёнчжэ его разъебал совсем, постоянно открывая перекурить. Может, оно просто худое, но кистью, кожей, Джэ чувствовал прохладу от стекла и боялся, что голый Дэхён чувствует ее намного сильнее.   
\- Немножко, - поежился Дэ.  
Стараясь думать, что: ну а что такого. Все неприличное он прикрыл опять ладошечками и… просто сидит.  
Сидит-ждет, пока Джэ закончит возить пальцами по его телу.   
Муж какие-то очень скромные места терроризирует – лопатки, ключицы, ребра. Несмотря на самовнушение, Дэхёна пробирает от его прикосновений, потому что голым перед Ёнчжэ он еще не сидел. В смысле, сидел, но они были обоюдно раздеты.   
А сейчас он мигает, мигает и мигает, когда джинсы Джэ или материал его футболки соприкасаются с голой кожей.   
\- Пусти меня, - угрюмо, наклонив голову, просит Дэхён.  
\- Зачем? - удивляется Ёнчжэ.  
Реально удивляется – разве не круто сидят? На кухне, в темноте – свет только от уличных фонарей, странный какой-то, колеблющийся, может, от идущего снега, и желтый-желтый. Он падает на лопатки Дэ, отражается от стеклянной пепельницы рядом с его бедром… и в его больших глазах, когда он поднимает голову:  
\- Потому что мне в душ надо, Джэ!  
Немножко отрезвил – ему в душ надо. А если не помоется, то помрет от вшей, что ли?   
\- Джэ-э-э! - кулаком в супружье плечо запротестовал Дэхён против поцелуев.  
Чмоки в шею. Оборзевшие в одну секунду руки Ёнчжэ – наглаживают грудь.   
\- Дава-а-ай… - в ухо совращает Ёнчжэ, - пока за окном идет этот снег.  
Он уже навоображал себе, как снимет одежду и с себя, нашвыряет ее небрежно на кухоный пол. И будет прижиматься к Дэхёну сзади, поглаживая пятна желтого света на коже его живота и бедер.   
\- Я НЕ БУДУ ПЕРЕД ОКНОМ, - внезапно зло прошипел Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся – что-то далеко он уплыл в своих фантазиях, как будто плохо мужа знает. Но немножко и обиделся – ведь это было бы красиво. И приятно. И нежно. Волнующе.  
Взяв обе ручки Дэ, как принцессе поцеловать, Ёнчжэ развел их в стороны, озвучивая свое условие:  
\- Ладно. Я отпущу… Сделаешь мне хорошо – и иди куда хочешь.  
Что значит “сделаешь мне хорошо”?  
Дэхён с разведенными в стороны руками поглядывал волком.   
Поглядывал на себя, на голое пузико, от которого прикрываться ладошки Джэ отобрал – первородное его опять на обозрении. Потом на живот Ёнчжэ под футболкой, над ремнем – тот как-то странно двигался, напряженно.   
Ёнчжэ любовался стыдочком. Картина из голого мужа его, ничего не поделать, страшно заводила, и он начинал чаще дышать только от рассматривания.   
“Да тебе уже хорошо”, - мысленно огрызнулся Дэхён.   
Он отобрал свои ручки (ну они же ему понадобятся “делать хорошо”) у Ёнчжэ и… Тот стоял перед сидящим на подоконнике Дэхёном, ловя свет из окна напрягшимся животом, и гадал – какого же рода приятное будут ему делать в качестве отступных за побег из плена.   
Дэ положил ладони ему на плечи – почти невесомо поглаживая ткань кончиками пальцев.   
\- Интересная задумка, - прокомментировал Ёнчжэ, блефуя – он на самом деле не понимал, что собирается делать Дэхён.  
Только руки засунул под его руки, положив их Дэ на поясницу – приобнял с всегдашней готовностью.   
Ме-е-едленно Дэхён наклонил голову и поцеловал Ёнчжэ в грудь, не метя в интимность сосочка, не заостряя внимание на самом поцелуе, скорее, фокусируясь на груди Джэ.   
Красивая. Надежная. Мужья. Теплая.   
Значимость его грудной клетки для семейных отношений.   
Капельку дав себе осознать её поглубже, Дэхён осторожно, благоговейно прилег щечкой Джэ на грудь. Восхищаясь теплом его тела – он обнимает. Считая тук-тук-тук в глубине.   
Упс, сбилось отчего-то.   
\- Бля, - вздохнул Ёнчжэ, расстегивая свои руки вокруг Дэ, освобождая его, - иди.  
Кажется, звук, с которым он растаял в лужу, можно было потрогать – до того реальный.


	52. Private lessons

 

Сладко-сладко Ёнчжэ засыпал. Его голова куда-то ненормально запрокинулась, за подушку, левая рука туда же, сознание сейчас отлетит…   
Пока не отлетело, правой он вяло поглаживает по спине Дэ, который настойчиво возится у него под боком, как червяк – видимо, в отличие от мужа, Дэхён в себе сонливости не ощущает.   
Он не замечает, как Ёнчжэ издает странный свистящий звук, а потом рот у него открывается – он бы лег на подушку нормально, тогда бы и не казалось, что он тихонечко прихрапывает-посвистывает.   
Как собака, которая никак не может улечься, Дэхён на постели встает на коленки, поправляет одеялко и еще по-другому пробует прилечь супругу в подмышку спать. В ночной тишине он потом под одеялом качает ступней – в голове его крутится песенка.   
От груди Джэ вкусно пахнет новым гелем для душа, который он себе купил отдельно от того лимонного, из-за которого Дэхён столько всего пережил на кухонном окне – Ёнчжэ разочек попробовал лимонным намылить свои нежные местечки и остался недоволен:  
\- ЧОЕТА, ЧОЕТА МИНЯ ТАМ ЦАРАПНУЛО???  
Дэхён сказал, что это гранулки увлажнающего масла в геле, специально для ухода за кожей. “Ебанулки”, - сказал Ёнчжэ, вместив в одно слово все, что он думает о геле, людях, которые придумали насыпать в него какого-то стремного песка, и муже, помешавшемся на экстравагантной косметике.   
Независимая личность, он сходил купил себе мыться отдельно – не сильно озабоченный ни брендом, ни стоимостью, Ёнчжэ сходил в минимаркет в соседнем доме. Скорее всего, выбор там был даже не или-или, а ультимативное или-или: “бери единственный, который есть” или “уебывай без” - так что Дэ даже не подразнил его тем, что Нивея “Крем”, мягко говоря, имеет слегка бабский вкус. И правильно, что не сказал – от кожи Ёнчжэ в темноте нежно-нежно пахло детским кремом.   
Дэхён покрепче обнял муженечка рукой за пояс и чмокнул спящего в шейку, в самый аромат. Гель-крем, опять же, нечаянно исполнил его давнишнюю мечту: чтобы Ёнчжэ убрал нахуй свои кривые любопытные руки от его дорогущей косметики.   
Вместе они тогда помылись – ничего необычного. У Дэ всегда была куча пузырьков в ванной – тоже ничего такого, Ёнчжэ пренебрежительно обходил их стороной и никогда не трогал.   
Но, что интересно: однажды Джэ признался, что все – благодаря той рубашке в тонкую серую и белую полосочку и дымчатым запонкам. Любопытство они разожгли в Ёнчжэ – он не понял, что чувствовал, когда на сосбственной свадьбе смотрел на Дэ-женишочка с желтыми розами в руках, поэтому начал исследовать непонятое…   
Пока Ёнчжэ не интересно – то и бояться нечего. Но упаси боже заинтересовать его тем, что от него планировалось скрыть…   
Вытерев капельки с тела большим полотенцем, Дэ жеманно поставил ножку на унитаз, напшикал в ладошку мусса и стал обмазываться.   
\- Чё ета? - оторвался от бритья Ёнчжэ, с интересом рассматривая бутылочку, потом мужье тело в полотенце.  
\- Лосьон, - невнимательно ответил Дэхён, стараясь намазать и попку под полотенцем, не поднимая его. - Зимой кожа сохнет.  
\- Иди поцелую, - позвал Ёнчжэ, закончив уродовать бритвой себя и раковину – после него как в свинарнике: пена с щетиной на стене, все обрызгано и зеркало запотело от кипятка.  
Ёнчжэ ласково пощипал у мужа сосочки – шелковистые, мягкие-мягкие. Пальцем погладил пупочек – нежненький. Поласкал ягодички – и внезапно тоже шелковисто и просто до восторга нежно. Влюбленно целуясь, Ёнчжэ загнал супруга посидеть на стиралке, положив ладошки на его бедра – так гладко. Голени – как ткань какая-то струящаяся.   
Все местечки, где Дэ обмазался своим лосьоном, хотелось трогать и трогать. 

 

Вечером следующего дня Дэ нашел бутылочку со своим волшебным лосьоном слегка помятой, обляпанной и почти пустой.   
Зато Ёнчжэ на кухне своими руками засовывал супружьи себе под футболку, мол, гладь мне торс. Ладони Дэхёна на своей коже расправлял, мол, чуешь?  
До слез. Дэхён уже сам гладил его по спине, по лопаткам, ласкал нежную, увлажненную кожу. Плакал лицом ему в плечо:  
\- Сука ты, ты знаешь, сколько он стоил? Ты знаешь, что я его под заказ, а? Ты знаешь, на каком конце города я его забирал?  
Ёнчжэ раскаялся… но полазывал в мужью косметичку иногда. За ББ-кремом. Вместо трусов на какой-то праздник Дэхён преподнес ему тюбик такого крема – отличного, не пачкающегося, не смывающегося потом ББ-крема. Ёнчжэ от него морозился, смотрел на тюбик косо – мол, это не его, у мужика не должно быть.   
И продолжал тырить дэхёновский, когда ходил по важным местам несвежебритый.   
В общем, знавший и про то, что его дорогущим шампунем муж иногда пользуется как гелем для душа, Дэхён искренне приветствовал тот факт, что Ёнчжэ разочаровался в его косметике и обзавелся своей.   
Может, в следующий раз шампунь из белой глины приобрести, чтобы наивного, не разбирающегося супруга отпугнуло? Или мыло – мыло с еще какими гранулками, чтобы его жопку бы царапало и он бы не трогал.   
По темному времени суток идеи шли кучно, потоком, и Дэ качал ступней под одеялком веселее – такая приятная песенка в его голове играет.   
Только нихрена ему не спится.   
Он еще повозился. Заметил, что у Джэ скоро гортань порвется от того, как он голову назад запрокинул, и за пояс стащил его немножко пониже.   
Прижал Ёнчжэ нечаянно бедро коленкой, когда встал перелечь: головой ему на грудь, свою ногу поместив между его.   
“Нормально улегся”, - подумал Ёнчжэ, потому что попробуйте не проснуться, если вам на бедро коленкой наступили.   
Почувствовав, как супруг снова положил ладонь ему на спину и слегка погладил, Дэхён довольно улыбнулся - потому что попробуйте не проснуться, если вам на бедро коленкой наступили.   
Его ладошки были прижаты к груди Джэ, и он скромно скребся туда пальчиками, мол, ну-у-у-у-же.   
Давай болтать.   
Давай болтать ногами – одеяло с хлопком прподнялось.   
Его Дэ пинал в ритме своей песенки.   
“Все равно не поддамся, - думал Ёнчжэ, лежа с закрытыми глазами. - Надоест, и перестанешь”.   
Видимо, Дэ не больно быстро надоедало. Ёнчжэ чувствовал, как муж снова перекладывает ноги, возится на нем, не стесняясь раздавливать своим пузом, его распушившиеся от ползания по кровати, от трения волосы… лезущие в рот и в нос.   
Подхвативший бессонницу собачоночек любой ценой хотел хозяйского внимания, поэтому шел на крайние меры даже не задумываясь, что они, вообще-то, на самом деле крайние. От Ёнчжэ так вкусненько пахло Нивеей, но, как Дэхён ни терся об ароматненькую грудь, супруг и не обнимал его, и не разговаривал. Дэ совсем склонился, лбом обтираясь об футболку Джэ. Потом… покусав нечто невидимое в темноте (разминался), куснул (осторожненько) через ткань за сосочек.   
Это было как опасной бритвой бриться – чуть переборщить, и останешься без щеки, нах. Но Дэхён в этом-то был про, он мог свой массажный салон открывать, кусачий. По крайней мере Ёнчжэ бы к нему ходил – крошечные быстрые кусь-кусь-кусь за сисечку ему правда нравятся.   
Как, знаете, котеночек кусается, у которого еще и зубов-то повредить толком нету. Ёнчжэ только таинственно будоражат эти покусывания, он даже боится, что Дэ неравномерно его титечки пожует, например, второму сосочку ничего не достанется.   
О, тогда Ёнчжэ заплющит, как перфекциониста, который смотрит на криво уложенную дорожную плитку.   
Как-то Ёнчжэ пропускает тот момент, когда супруг все-таки своего добился – разбудил.  
Зато Дэхён, когда ему начинают за ушком почесывать, соображает, что теперь с мужем можно в ночи начать беседовать.   
\- Джэ-Джэ-Джэ, - надоедливым шепотом пристает он, - а что мы завтра на ужин готовим?  
Кусь… кусь… кусь... – пополз вверх по Ёнчжэ, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
В темноте возникли большие глаза, глядящие внимательно, с интересом – Дэ ответа ждет на живо волнующий вопрос.   
\- Мы – ничего не будем, - веско ответил Ёнчжэ, переворачиваясь на живот. Показал пальцем на плечо: - Еще здесь.  
Возможно, Дэ сожрал кучу ниток, перекусав в ткань такую площадь. Может, нет – он наклонился и медленно прикусил там, где просили.   
Мурашки на Ёнчжэ взобрались аж до затылка – он любил, когда массаж немножко… садистский. Когда больно, а после горячо в мышцах.   
Кусачий массаж – сразу немножко больно, без всякой подготовки. Зубами – ох как… Так пальцами в принципе не сожмешь.   
Терпя странную, горячую, играющую с нервами боль под кусакой, Ёнчжэ привстает на локтях тоже – его просто корежит. Перед каждым укусом ему страшно – а сможет он вытерпеть? Во время каждого укуса ему до звезд в глазах.   
\- Будешь на кухонной табуретке сидеть, - решительно озвучивает он мужу его судьбу. - Молча… И под руки чтобы не совался…  
Его можно было понять. “Готовить” с Дэ как с ребеночком: почистил луковицу быстрее, чем за пять минут – похвали его. Пока он ее ножичком писюкает – стой над ним и наблюдай, как бы пальцы себе не отписюкал. Стой возле него и про себя думай: н-н-ну чо ж ты делаешь, окаянный, кто ж так режет, у тя чо, руки из жопы? Разделочную доску с этим нарезанным луком разъебет на пол – утешь, скажи, что пусть чистит новую (айда по новому кругу ада), и НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ЗЛИСЬ.   
Ёнчжэ же у нас просто образец самоконтроля.   
Да и потом, Дэ, мягко говоря, не все знал. Может быть, Чон Дэхён правда думал, что мясные котлеты двухфазные, способные трансформироваться в обе стороны: из фарша в жареное, из жареного – обратно в фарш.   
Не что Ёнчжэ их сжег, незаметно под раковину выкинул и налепил новых.   
\- Но… но… - не мог согласиться Дэ и жалобно нюнил, бросив кусакаться. - Ты же научил меня, - он сел Джэ на поясницу позагибать пальцы: - жарить гренки и омлет, тушить мясные шарики и… И суп с лапшой!  
\- Это был курс молодого бойца, - мордой в матрас недовольно отозвался Ёнчжэ. - Шоб ты с голодухи не откинулся. Необходимый минимум.  
\- А перцы! - воскликнул Дэхён с детским упорством. - А перцы, которые мы запекали с ветчиной?  
Просто… У него была мечта. Он думал, что сделал так, чтобы она начала исполняться – и до кошмара за нее был благодарен и влюблен в мужа.   
\- Это была триал-версия, - буркнул Ёнчжэ. Почему Дэ так охота учиться “готовить”? Жалко собачонка обламывать. - Пробник.  
Но не мог же Ёнчжэ согласиться – он и так по часу каждый вечер торчит у плиты. А с Дэхёном будет сколько – три?   
То, что Джэ делает за пару минут (порезать там ту же луковицу), этот рукожопый – за десять.   
Это же беда ходячая: Ёнчжэ сказал ему поставить сковородку разогреваться на индукционную плиту, употребив слово “на минимум”. На шестерочку – чтобы масло не задымило.   
Гений поставил. На единичку – нашел “минимум”. Хуево он в математику умеет, а то бы выставил на ноль и был в области вещественных чисел прав. Ёнчжэ вылил на холодную сковороду яцйа, и потом они все прилипли.   
Обиженный, разочарованный Дэхён слез с мужа. Зашлюпал носиком – а вашу самую голубую мечту разбивали?   
Ёнчжэ смотрел на него из-под локтя.   
Никто-никто не знал, что Дэ очень хотел когда-нибудь, как Химчан собирал их, позвать всех близких друзей и накормить вкусным обедом, который приготовил сам.   
Черт знает, это было у него как идея фикс. Как в голливудских фильмах – когда неумешка трудом и упорством добивается признания.   
Дэ чувствовал, что у него особые отношения с едой, что он сможет ее… слышать. Еда говорит с Дэхёном.   
Он должен был попытаться еще.   
\- Тогда давай мне… платные частные уроки? - Дэхён улегся на спину, повернув голову к супругу.  
\- Платные? - дернув бровью, усмехнулся Ёнчжэ.  
\- П-платные, - подтвердил Дэ, стыдно… опустив кончики пальцев под подол футболки.  
Серьёзно парень настроился – думал Ёнчжэ – возит там по оголившемуся кусочку пузика.   
Забыв про сон, что ночью надо спать, он подпер голову ладошкой и молча смотрел. А что ж он, не будет смотреть, если ему показывают?   
Светя зелеными кошачими глазами из темноты, он лицезрел развлекающуюся мышку… вот бы еще у маленького фантазии (разврата) было побольше. Он за три минуты ни выше, ни ниже не сдвинулся своими пальцами.   
Дэхён и сам знал, что, наверно, на его потуги соблазнить супруга можно смотреть невозмутимо, как на детские мультики, и ничего в душе (в штанишках) не шевельнется от его стеснительных заигрываний с подолом футболки.   
Кажется, феномен его одурительной воображаемой девственности Ёнчжэ ему никогда не объяснял.   
Только поглядывать на него, валяющегося на постельке с рукой под футболкой, заводило Ёнчжэ. Супруг ни разу еще ни за какие шиши не соглашался расплатиться телом – много чем материальным Ёнчжэ пытался его соблазнить: начал с айфона и закончил предложением подарить машину.   
Неподкупный, не умеющий хвататься за выгоду Дэхён слал его на хер. Потом забесплатно занимался с Ёнчжэ нежной любовью. Потом Ёнчжэ ему эти телефоны дарил просто так, хоть и не айфоны, но десятками – топить в сортире в мочишке, забывать в трамвае, ронять с высоты…   
Идиот: глупенький, искренний и доверчивый.  
А еще прожженый девственничек.   
\- Сними ее, - подсказывает со своего края матраса Ёнчжэ, кивая на футболку.  
Ему проверить – реально Дэ так надо с ним на кухне готовить или… сдастся?   
Приподнявшись, сев на кровати, Дэхён поднял руки и стянул свой верх.   
Ёнчжэ с интересом тыкал языком в щеку, когда супруг улегся обратно. Лежать. Стесняться.   
По честному, у Ёнчжэ над ним тоже достаточно власти – Дэ же любит не себя слушать, а на других смотреть, воображать, что о нем думают. Магистр накручивания себя.   
Когда он только полуголый, по пояс, Джэ умел так на него пялиться, что у Дэхёна горели уши – любопытно было бы знать, чего же он там умудряется так сильно стыдиться.   
Но это факт, под шарящимся по его телу взглядом Дэ стыдно.   
\- Пожалуйста, - просит он.  
Ёнчжэ смеется.   
В нем немножко борются: тот мудак, который клеил баб и заставлял их всякое вытворять, потому что они с него млели, и любимый хозяин Тузика, которому хочется в новую игрульку.   
Ёнчжэ раскрывает объятия – ползи сюда, ненаглядный – успокаивая:  
\- Ладно… Ладно. Я даже сделаю тебе скидку, цветочек, - Ёнчжэ любовно чмокнул топырящееся ушко. - Договоримся, что я позволю тебе жить на моей кухне, при условии, что ты будешь демонстрировать мужу особенное уважение.  
\- Какое это? - удивился Дэ, поднимая голову, уварачиваясь от поцелуя в нос.  
\- Ну, например… - задумался Ёнчжэ. - Будешь утром передо мной книксен приседать. Или… или лучше вместо “здрасьте” всем будешь кричать “Ёнчжэ – лучший!”. И кланяться. Или…  
“Ну все, понесло...” - обреченно думал Дэхён, лежа носом в плечо вещавшего Ёнчжэ.   
\- Носить мою зажигалку и подкуривать сигареты! Наливать мое бухло!.. Я такой: бухла! И ты с полотенчиком на локте, как вайтресс, метнулся и налил!

 

\- Обхвати его… - шептал Ёнчжэ, своей рукой направляя длинные пальчики мужа, чтобы сжались вокруг… ствола. - Держи его… плотно. Он должен почувствовать… что он… в надежных руках.  
Голос Ёнчжэ сел, пока он нашептывал Дэхёну в ухо.   
\- Теперь можно резать? - дурачок наставил ножик.  
\- Еще нет, - отказал Ёнчжэ. - Переверни его. Он должен лежать в твоей ладони, как будто он – твой…  
\- А теперь можно резать? - взмахнул ножиком Дэ.  
\- Ну лан, режь, - разрешил Ёнчжэ.  
Пилик-пилик-пилик-пилик… Дэхён записюкал ножом огурец, странно, страстно, жгуче (как наставил Джэ) прижатый его ладошкой к разделочной доске.   
Мысленно Ёнчжэ закатил глаза – ну это минут пятнадцать он будет писюкать. Солнце зайдет, и они как раз закончат с салатом. Поужинают где-нибудь на рассвете – романтичненько.   
\- Выбрось этот ебучий перочинный ножик, - слегка дав себе раздражиться, потребовал Ёнчжэ.  
Он вытащил из держателя нормальный нож для овощей, который нехилый тесак, и встал с ним за спиной супруга. Почему-то Дэхён поджался сильнее, чем когда его заставляли счюпать ствол огурца. Он чувствовал, что с Ёнчжэ шутки плохи, покрывался потом от того, как сильно муж прижался к нему и вдавил в стол, боялся страшного огромного ножа, который ему в руку дал Джэ – только тот факт, что Ёнчжэ обхватил его ладошку сверху своей, направляя, спасал его… Но, кажется, от этого потелось еще сильнее, как замкнутый круг.   
При ассисте Ёнчжэ огурец кое-как накромсали. Дэхён узнал страшный секрет, как муж такую прикольную, ароматную заправку для салатов создает – она из пакетика, покупного.   
Что же, инда можно и разочароваться в муже.   
Под неусыпным надзором Дэ намерял оливкого масла и уксуса, высыпал туда пакетик и тщательно все размешал.   
\- Надо попробовать, - указывал Ёнчжэ. На недоуменный мужнин взгляд (как пробовать-то? Ложкой, что ли?) грубо погнал: - Пальцем, пальцем… Палец – твой первый дружочек.  
Шмыгнув, Дэ слазал пальчиком в свежую заправочку, облизнул… и внезапно присосался пальчик соснуть – супервкусно, пока порошочек там не совсем растворился, он как концентрат.   
\- И мне дай попробовать, - потребовал Ёнчжэ.  
Бедный Дэ обмакнул пальчик снова и поднес к мужьим губам… Медленно Ёнчжэ приоткрыл ротик и... ввел супружеский пальчик в себя, управляя рукой Дэ за запястье. Очистил палец от заправки язычком. На прощание нежно соснул.   
Почему на ресницах Дэхёна еще не висят огромные слезы стыда?   
\- А почему мы сначала салат готовим, а не картошку жарим? - брякнул Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ шагнул к нему, горячим дыханием согрев губы, развратно поцеловал пухленькую нижнюю:  
\- Чтобы огурец пропитался этим… пряным вкусом, - в общем он примерно так и делал.  
С пряными вкусами иного происхождения.   
А чё Ёнчжэ надо было делать? Согласившись на “частные уроки” Ёнчжэ обрек себя на многие бессмысленные часы на кухне – за Дэ приходилось досматривать ежесекундно, так можно он хотя бы развлечется?  
Потом он хитро планировал: довести любимого стеснительного муженька до икоты тем, как готовка сексуальна, и чтобы он удрал из кухни сам, в слезах и красный, и никогда больше не возвращался к этой глупости.   
Потом еще: Ёнчжэ вовсе не был намерен рассказывать ему все свои секреты – еда его враг, но и его оружие. Дэ ходит покусывать его в шею, пока Джэ перед плитой, плачет над запахом мяса, и так должно остаться до конца времен.   
\- Ну все, - весело шлепнул по попцу Ёнчжэ. Гнал: - Вали чисти грибы.  
Внутренне он весь уже оборжался: супруг стоял над раковиной и, как алмазы гранил, ковырял ножичком девственную плеву шампиньончиков. Ёнчжэ уже постоял у него за спиной, направляя кривые ручки:  
\- Берешь – и протыкаешь… Входишь – и поддеваешь…   
На табуреточке он нашел, с какого еще конца приколоться:  
\- Ты знаешь, где они растут? - подпирая щеку ладошкой, кивнул он на грибочки. - На говешечках.  
Дэ уставился на точечки черной трухи, прилипшей местами к ножке и шляпке шампиньончика, который он держал в руках.   
\- Да, это навозик, - пугал как мог Джэ, пальцами пожирая огуречные кружочки из салата. - Тщательнее мой, когда почистишь.  
Обыграть ни в каком смысле Ёнчжэ не смог только картошку – как картошку сделать сексуальной, ну? Дэ скрёб ее… как яйца брил.   
Зато шампипи Джэ приобрел здоровые, пальцем по шапкам щелкнешь – и звенят… как яйца. Надо их как-то позатейливее порезать.   
Поинтереснее для мужа.   
Любезно в этот раз Джэ дал ему воспользоваться его любимым зубристым ножичком. Установил супруга перед разделочной доской, потом нежно нагнул в позу “раком”, а сам пристроился сзади:  
\- Смотри, надо резать так, чтобы ножка вписалась в три разреза…  
\- Это обязательно? - жалко спросил Дэ, попочкой чувствуя прижавшегося мужа.  
Спиной тепло его груди.   
\- Не обязательно, но крайне желательно, - ласково возразил Джэ. Покачал бедрами и направил лезвие: - Слышишь, как грибочек скрипит. Потому что он ядрененький.   
Скрипела джинсовая ткань, когда он терся передком об ядреную жопочку супруга.   
Только ради своей прекрасной голубой мечты Дэхён терпел эти измывательства. Но на резании шампиньонов его психика почти сдала – в глазах его от настойчивых, горячих потираний Джэ за спиной мутнело.   
Впервые в жизни ему так отчаянно захотелось все бросить и… засунув руку в трусы, немедленно сделать себе хорошо.   
Кое-как накрошив грибы, Ёнчжэ взялся издеваться дальше – когда велел супуругу запустить шампипи жариться с лучком:  
\- Сейчас, они опадут… - шумно выдыхал. - Дай им немного времени.  
Какая-то дьявольщина заствляла Дэ думать совсем не о грибах.   
\- Лук должен стать прозрачным… - Дэхён представлял не лук. Ёнчжэ просвещал за его спиной: - Грибы выделяют… удивительно много влаги. Они были такие упругие и звонкие, ты видел. А сейчас они обмякают… когда жидкость выходит из них, ах…  
Ручки у Дэ висели вдоль тела, пока Джэ шептался в ушко, как будто он совсем без сил.   
Ёнчжэ тщательно учил – помогая правильно открыть крышку с горячей, брызгающейся маслом сковроды:  
\- Да от себя же… Оно не должно брызнуть на тебя… Пусть брызгает в стену.  
\- Хватит, Джэ, - взмолился Дэхён.  
Это были тяжелейшие полтора часа в жизни Дэ. Когда он уселся за стол с вилкой наголо кушать картошку с грибами, он даже заметил, что в нем нет обычного энтузиазма перед принятием пищи.   
Коварно растянув губы полосочкой, Ёнчжэ, ковыряясь в тарелке, спрашивал:  
\- Нравится?  
Нравятся тебе частные уроки сексуальной готовки?   
Дэхён потряс головой над своей чашкой – вопреки всему. Ему нравится готовить, и он не остановится, как бы Джэ ни дразнил, ни пугал и ни издевался.   
У него даже в первый раз получилось так вкусно – и, если подумать, это самое сложное из блюд, которое он пока успел создать.   
\- Только, знаешь что, - жуя, сообщил Дэхён. - Давай завтра что-нибудь посерьезнее готовить.  
\- А грибы – это не серьезно? - поразился Ёнчжэ.  
\- Нет, - быстро отмахнулся Дэхён. - Это же грибы. Грибы невозможно испортить… Как-то неправильно там пожарить…  
Минутку – показал Ёнчжэ пальцем.   
Он вышел из кухни, заперся в ванной и:  
\- ААААААААА. АААААААААА. АААААААААА.  
Хорошенечко поорал.   
“Грибы невозможно испортить” - да, если Ёнчжэ же за его спиной стоял и даже подсказывал, когда мешать и сколько мешать.   
Когда готово – а то бы он сырых шампиньонов нажрался, пробуя.   
Офигеть… Офигительное самомнение у человека, который нишиша не умеет. 

 

\- Ёнчжэ – лучший! - выкрикнул Дэхён в лицо вошедшего Чунхона.  
Бедный мальчик шуганулся, врезался в диванчик и так и осел в него, схватившись за локоть мамочки-Чана.   
С другой стороны Хима сидел, похахатывая, Енгук.   
“Чо эта?” - поднял на босса опупевший взгляд Хон.   
\- Они опять во что-то играют, - объяснил Химчан, отрывая губы от трубочки коктейля.  
Кивая в придурочных на противоположном диванчике.   
Дэхён, орнув, сидел с непроницаемым лицом Сфинкса. Потом похихикал, как будто про себя, и снова стал невозмутим.   
Беззастенчивый, донельзя довольный Ёнчжэ поглаживал его плечо и туда его почмокивал.   
Когда с подносом алкоголя подошла официантка, Дэ опять в голос рявкнул:  
\- Ёнчжэ – лучший!  
“Лучший штопаный носок”.   
Это он сам выбрал такую формулировку из предложенных. Он действительно мог орнуть это хоть перед незнакомыми – и остаться невозмутимым.   
\- Ёнчжэ – лучший!  
“Пастух баранов в истории”.   
\- Ёнчжэ – лучший!  
“Волос на бородавчатой жырной жопи носорога”.

 

\- Что это? - строго спрашивал Ёнчжэ, указывая на свежую кучку.  
Свежепросеянную.   
\- Мука, сэр! - ответил Дэ, приложив к пустому котелку.  
\- Чем опасна мука, стажер?  
Без запинки:  
\- Когда криворукий я засовывает в нее блендер, она разлетается по стенам!  
\- Молодец, стажер! - похвалил Джэ, почесав кончик носа. Без предупреждения ему резко приперло: - АПЧХИ!  
Мука взметнулась в лицо наклонившегося Дэхёна, обсыпав белым его брови.   
\- Как видишь, стажер, она разлетается еще когда в нее чихают, - невозмутимо сообщил Ёнчжэ.

 

\- Проблема со сливочным соусом в том, - в ушко сообщал знания Ёнчжэ, - что надо постоянно мешать, а то пригорит… Мешай давай, - прикрикнул, - чё стоишь.  
Дэ опустил вилку и завозюкал сметанку в сковородке.   
Сегодня у него особенно нехорошие предчувствия были.   
И не зря: ведь то, что надо постоянно мешать, Ёнчжэ выбрал не просто так.   
\- Джэ-э-э… - пораженно выдыхал маленький супруг. - Что ты де-е-елаешь…  
Наклонил голову к плечу. Вилка почти выпала в кипящий соус.   
\- Мешай, - отрезвил Ёнчжэ, продолжая развратничать – расстегивая пуговки рубашки на груди Дэхёна. - Я не делаю ничего, чего не делал со мной ты.  
\- Но… - вякнул Дэ.  
Он же… такого правда не делал – чтобы шариться ладонями по груди, под одеждой, обнимая сзади.   
\- Наш первый раз помнишь? - из-за плеча высунулся Ёнчжэ. - Номер в хостеле? Белые халаты? Помидоры, которые я резал? Как ты меня… помнишь? На столе?   
\- Бли-и-ин, - простонал Дэхён, затылком потираясь об мужье плечо. - Я… тогда был другим.  
\- В армии ты был бесстыжим, - признал Ёнчжэ, обнимая голое тело под рубашкой. - Как будто вечно голодным по мне… Куда делись те времена, а, писечка?  
“Мешай, - уговаривал себя Дэхён, - ты должен мешать сливочный соус”.   
Вилка противно скребла дно сковородки… а потом звук оборвался. С чпоком вилка погрузилась в белый соус, а Дэ длинными пальчиками схватился за руку супруга, которая расстегнула его джинсы и пробралась внутрь.   
\- Я так не делал, Джэ! - запротестовал Дэхён. - Я ТАК НЕ ДЕЛАЛ!  
Чтобы ласкать муженечка, пока он страшно занят у плиты – Дэ ножом, рискуя жизнью, выловил вилку из кипящей сметанки.   
\- Когда ты притворялся психом, помнишь? - кусался в ушко Ёнчжэ, шурудя в трусах обеими руками. Подсказывал: - Когда упал с велика.  
Наконец-то он отомстил за все издевательства, которые вытерпел во время готовки.   
\- Прости, Ёнчжэ, - задыхаясь, умолял супруг. - Я не знал, что я делаю.  
Это от работающей плиты, может, в нем поднимается такой жар, которого никогда не было. От нескромного сочетания голого писулика и кухни, еды и оргазма, горячей сковородки и эрекции. 

 

Ёнчжэ валялся на свой подушке, запихав мужнину под мышку. Его мокрая черная челка свесилась на глаза.   
Подушками они подрались, поэтому своей Дэ лишился и лежал головой на матрасе.   
Перед его глазами на простыни покоилась вытянутая рука Ёнчжэ с полусогнутыми пальцами, подрагивавшими – курить-то надо меньше, тремор и пропадет.   
Подтянувшись по провати повыше, Дэхён губами прижался к косточке под указательным пальцем. Зачем-то наслюнявил и следующую – под средним. Погладил ртом косточку под безымянным, на которой какой-то старый шрамик. Решил не обделять и мизинчик.   
Перевернул руку Ёнчжэ ладошкой вверх и поцеловал запястье. Поласкал его, нежное, языком – кожу над веночками.   
\- Так приятно, - зажмурился Ёнчжэ.  
Кончики пальцев, когда их касаются языком.   
Дэхён поцеловал в серединку ладошечки, приложив ее к своему лицу, прижав своими руками.   
Большим пальцем Ёнчжэ погладил большой нос ластящегося собачоночка, улыбнувшись – сонно немножко. Потянул:  
\- Иди ко мне, цветочек, - за руку.  
Вернул подушку. Уложил под бочок – спать. Приобнял на всякий случай.   
Чувство дежавю посетило его, когда Дэ не угомонился с первого раза. Он причмокивал супруга, куда доставал – в подбородок, в шею. Возил пальчиками по груди Джэ. Под одеялом прижимал свои холодные ступни к ногам Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я тебя свяжу, - предупредил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Прости, - искренне (в этот раз) покаялся Дэхён. Повозился еще удобнее и в ухо заговорил: - Джэ, Джэ, а давай завтра рисово-мясные шарики готовить? В томатном бульоне? Джэ!  
Это-то и была его настоящая цель – самое прекрасное блюдо Ёнчжэ.   
Самое любимое Дэхёном. 

 

В этот раз, стоя за спиной, Ёнчжэ ничего двусмысленного не говорил. Только короткий выдох:  
\- Мой, - Дэ взялся пальцами за плоть.  
Он будто лопатками чувствовал, как громко бьется сердце в груди прижавшегося к нему Джэ. Когда их пальцы под теплой водой переплетаются на мясе.   
Помыть куриную грудку Дэхён мог и сам.   
Но Ёнчжэ уже не хотел отпускать его.   
Опасный, острый длинный и тонкий нож для мяса он вложил в руку супруга, встав за его спиной, положив ладони на его бедра – смотрел с восхищением учителя.   
Дэхён покромсал курочку на кусочки быстро и точно.   
Постоянно, бесконечно, нечаянно – касаясь его рук, Ёнчжэ помог опустить мяско в блендер, вдвоем они накрыли его крышечкой, запустили мотрчик, и – вж-ЖЖЖЖЖ-ух!   
Острейшие ножи измельчили мясо в фарш. За секунды.   
Как будто кому-то крышу снесло от страсти, кто-то совешил непоправимое, лишился состояния, которое уже не вернуть.   
\- Не поранься, - предостерегал Ёнчжэ, оберегая мужьи пальчики, - трогай осторожно – ножи блендера очень острые.  
Для рисово-мясных шариков в фарш надо было добавить чашку риса – когда он сыпался, звук был похож на шорох снимаемой одежды.   
Мешать мясо с ним Дэхён закатал рукава рубашки по локтоть. Пальцы Ёнчжэ прошлись по его голым предплечьям, поласкав кожу – и только потом уж отпустили Дэ погрузить ладони в фаршик.   
Ёнчжэ присоединился вместе с луком.   
Чпокало: чпок-чпок-чпок…   
Пальчиками мужа Ёнчжэ управлял, сколько мясца надо подцепить для нормального размера шарика. Фрикадельки рождались в их пальцах, соприкасающихся, гладящих друг друга.   
\- Ну все, теперь бульон, - распорядился Ёнчжэ, сполоснув руки.  
Под ножом Дэ сочный болгарский перчик издавал звук, как будто лишался девственности. Чомк-чомк-чомк – постукивала разделочная доска, когда на ней Дэхён рубил лук.   
Морковка такая толстая и твердая.   
У помидорок нежная мякоть, в которую приятно погружать кончики пальцев.   
Нарезая картошку, Дэхён долечку протянул назад, мужу – попробовать. Касаясь его пальчиков губами, Ёнчжэ думал о белых следах крахмала на его коже.   
Томатная паста, когда Джэ мешал ее с мукой деревянной ложечкой, подливая немножко воды, походила на кровь, смешивающуюся с каким-то прозрачным выделением.   
Запах свежей нарезанной петрушки слегка возбуждал.   
От перчика горели губы и мучила жажда.   
В конце концов Дэ это заслужил: когда глядел через стекло крышки в кастрюлю, где в томатном бульончике, в кубиках картошки, кипели его рисово-мясные шарики, от и до прошедшие через его руки – Дэхён был счастлив.   
Его мечта сбылась.   
А помог ему дорогой муж.   
\- Доволен? - спросил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Почти, - шагнул к нему Дэ.  
Как горяченый и болезный, выдрал футболку Джэ из-за пояса джинсов и забрался под нее руками. Расправил на голом теле радостные ладошечки.   
Нашел с закрытыми глазами супружьи губы и счастливо присосался.   
Расстегивая на нем рубашку, Ёнчжэ бережно чмокал в висок.   
От новизны, что ли, он нервничал – это их первый раз. На кухне. Пока в кастрюле кипит.


	53. Very old tales-1-Чё сказал?

 

Товарищ муж, зараженный хронически какой-то девичьей стыдливостью, вынуждал Ёнчжэ каждый раз раскидывать мозгой.   
Выдумывать очередной гамбит погамбитее.   
Очередное небо, на которое указывает палец… дурачок в такой обстановке известно куда глядит, а его (дурачка) тем временем уж общипали.   
Ни-ког-да Ёнчжэ, если ему в самом деле было надо, не пер как поезд по рельсам, напрямую. Подползя супругу за спину, перекинув руку через его талию, задышав в косточку на шее, он рыл с тылов - Дэ не смог удержаться и заулыбался, но глаз не открыл. Реснички на закрытых веках подрагивали как комариные крылышки. Он лежал головой на согнутой руке, так что Ёнчжэ привстал, чтобы было получше видно, как Дэ пытается не ржать, когда чувствует обползавший все его лицо, обследивший и общупавший его голодными глазами пристальный взгляд.   
\- Не пялься на мое лицо, - бурчит он в подушку. - Бесишь.   
С громчайшим разочарованным вздохом Ёнчжэ бухается позади него на свое законное место.   
Так-то это часть плана.   
Дэ сам виноват, что прогнал - понятно же, что Ёнчжэ, прогнанный, заскучал. Вынужден теперь развлекаться, как может, предоставленный самому себе - расчехлил умелый указательный палец.   
Нацелился водить им по шейной косточке дорогого мужа. Ласково скреб мягонькие тамошние накожные волосёночки. Соскальзывал с позвоночка вниз, оттягивая ворот белой футболки - жарко дыхнуть на оголившуюся кожу, порождая супружьи мурашки.   
\- Ты сам как большой котик, - внезапно искренне восхитился Ёнчжэ, в быту матерившийся искуснее самой грязной проститутки самого грязного гетто. И добавил нежно: - Кисо-о-ончик... - поскребывая пальчиком хрящик богатого, развесистого дэхёновского ушка (“А должен он такими локаторами как летучая мышь слышать? - иногда думал Ёнчжэ. - Чё, не должен? Какая жалость...”)  
Дэхён немножно повернулся, на спину, и выворотил на супруга немножко пугающе (когда так выворочены) немножко нечеловеческие глаза.   
Он сам у себя диагностировал недавно какие-то проблемы со слухом. Загадочный недуг сильнее всего проявлялся на красивом, хрипловатом супружьем голосе.   
\- Писька! - сказал Ёнчжэ.  
Дэ все бросил, посуду, которую мыл, и вытаращил на него восьмикратно увеличившиеся от обиды свои нечеловеческие глазки.  
Ёнчжэ в ответ тоже знатно вылупился:  
\- Чё пялишься? В ушах компот? Я сказал “киська”.  
Дэхён почесал мокрым пальцем в ухе и решил ничего не говорить.   
Но недуг прогрессировал.   
\- У-у-у, сиська! - Дэхён быстро повернулся, но не успел прочитать на мужьих красивых губёшках-сосисонах больше последнего слога. А Ёнчжэ лыбился всей ротовой полостью, наводя жуть: - Что, киська? - Подмигивал: - Кисончик мой…  
Глухота какая-то набрасывалась на Дэ внезапно.   
На пустом месте набрасывалась: тащили из машины пакеты из супермаркета. По три пер каждый, у Дэхёна вылезли наружу яйца (куриные, не его) – коробка сверху пакета накренилась и грозилась выскользнуть. Поэтому он поскидывал как попало посреди коридора кроссовки и заторопился на кухню свою ношу поскорее сгрузить на стол.   
Об его обувь запнулся и чуть не навернулся шагавший следом Ёнчжэ, в сердцах выругавшись из коридора, как показалось Дэхёну, вот таким обидным образом:  
\- Еб-бучий ты крекер!  
Медленно, пораженный своим глюкам, Дэхён выглянул из кухни в коридор. Его лицо постепенно (обиженно) вытягивалось в пол – а Ёнчжэ махал ногами, стараясь сбросить кеды. Повернулся к нему, тряся ступней:  
\- Крекер хрустящий… ты… - с такой улыбкой, будто сам себе не верил. - Мой крекер.  
Одаренный во многом, во многом даже выше среднего, Ёнчжэ плохо умел в литературу и словообразование (если не считать умения материться как самая последняя блядь).   
Короче, тут Дэ выворотился потому, что реально услышал от него “Кисончика” - любовно, с придыханием, с восторгом по-супружьи несдержанным, доведенным до влюбленного кусания.   
Ёнчжэ покусывал его в голое плечо, когда он переспросил:  
\- КАК?   
С улыбкой Ёнчжэ закрыл глаза (у него ж был план) и рассказал:   
\- Ты как Счастливчик. Его когда под зад пнешь – он хвост надует и давай им себя по бокам хлестать. И глаза такие круглые сделает, возмущенные… - Ёнчжэ хихикнул. - Ты точно так же делаешь, только хвост невидимый.  
Его шелудивые, наверно, оказались там, где оказались, потому что Ёнчжэ искал у мужа рыжий хвост – в районе ягодичек.   
Дэ недоверчиво косился на него… ждал, внутренне напрягшись. И Ёнчжэ сморжопил личко до сладенько-сюсюкающего, мурлыкнув еще разок:  
\- Кисулик…  
“Пиздюлик? - наморщившему лоб Дэ мерещилось всякое безобразное. Как бесовщина, которую он не мог остановить: - Ссюля? Поебулик? Как Ёнчжэ назвал его???”  
У Ёнчжэ был план. И он согласно ему пер, если честно, вот именно что как паровоз. Вроде, Дэ уже как-то незаметно оказался под ним, спиной на подушке под нависшим на локтях Джэ… А вроде казалось, что Дэхён с кем-то третьим в этой комнате беседует, слушает его…   
Невидимого кого-то. Ёнчжэ оглянулся на всякий случай за плечо (никого, конечно) и взялся начмокивать прекрасного мужа в лицо, приговаривая:  
\- Котик мой! Кисончик! Мур-мур…  
Как маленький ребенок… Мозг у Дэ почему-то как у маленького ребенка, которго наругали за то, что он матерится – а дитенок встряхнулся и побежал, радостно без пауз вопя “ПИЗДА!ПИЗДА!ПИЗДА!”  
Членик. Казюлик. Мля-мля.   
Ёнчжэ уже весь залез сверху и даже успел поправить на обоих одеялко, чтобы не застудились жопки.   
\- Знаешь, какие у котяток шершавые язычки? - едва слышным шепотком интересовался Джэ у самого ушечка любимого муженька. И еще более вкрадчиво предлагал: - Давай на твой поглядим?  
А Дэ хотел только чтобы он заткнулся. Чтобы его эта странная хворь перестала искажать каждое слово Джэ, превращае его в матерное. Как будто искал почву под ногами, Дэхён забросил обе руки Ёнчжэ на шею и своим залепил его рот, натолкав в него… всего, чего Ёнчжэ так хотел.   
Может, язычок его действительно оказался как у котёночка, с крючочками-сосочками, потому что Джэ аж передернуло. Импульс прошил спину.   
Разумеется, от восторга.   
Это ж был его план – на лестной теме того, как Дэ похож на красивого котика, подкатить грабли, а потом слепиться с супругом под одеялом жарко-жарко, ссосаться губками, сжаться, сплавиться телами и… засопеть, как большое животное, елозя под одеялком вместе.   
\- Отпусти меня… там, - хрипло попросил Ёнчжэ, оторвавшись на секундочку.  
Взглянул на себя вниз, показывая, где ему стало неудобно. Он упирался ладонями в матрас, пока по его виску картинно медленно стекала капелька пота.   
\- Офигеть, - с восторгом глядя на нее, на черную мокрую прядочку волос, а потом в космические блестящие глаза Джэ, произнес Дэхён. - Я тебя нормально слышу.  
\- Чё? - приподнял бровь Ёнчжэ.  
Что ж, он же в первый раз прикалывается над мужем, совсем повадок Дэ не знает – что бедный Чон опять его шутки-матюжки воспринял слишком серьезно и даже поставил себе диагноз “крыша поехала, слышится всякое”.   
Ёнчжэ думает, что то, что Дэ его по лицу любовно гладит, к себе притиснул и вкусно-вкусно целуется под накинутым душным одеялком – из-за понравившегося “котика”.


	54. Rediska [nehoroshi chelovek]

офклип надо посмотреть, верь батьке  


 

Ёнчжэ носочком ноги (в носочке) попихал помогательно половую тряпку, нахолмляя типа бруствера вокруг разлитой лужи, но тут же отдернул – промок его хлопковый носочек, гора тряпья не сдерживала воду, потому что чайный бокал Дэ разъебашил свой.   
А он у него был гигантский.   
\- Рукожопище! - нравоучительно провозгласил необходимое Джэ, стоя перед окном весь белый, в белом на широченных плечах (футболочка постиранная, свежайшая). Держа крохотную фарфоровую чашечку кофейка в руках (ему бы еще оттопырить мизинчик). - Скажи мне, руки-то когда из жопы, ими правда невозможно чай удержать?  
Из плеч, из жопы – в принципе ортогонально туловищу, за кружко-то собственное ж можно посильнее уцепиться даже сракоручками?   
Собирающий на корточках свой чай тряпками в ведро, Дэ повернул голову и (за плечо) без всякого выражения заметил:   
\- Так разведись со мной.  
И больше ничего не добавил, снова взявшись чопкать руками в липкой (чай-то с сахаром пьет) теплой водице. Поднимал из нее осколки битой кружки и с шумом их, белые, деловито кидал в совок.   
А Ёнчжэ присох к месту.   
Не напускное равнодушие, с которым муженек разрешил разводиться. И уж точно ни капельки о дэхёноской обиде.   
Другое озарило Ёнчжэ, глубины “обухом топора в лоб”: а чё, кого он тогда без супруга троллить-то будет целыми сутками? С кем пиздиться из-за мелочей? Насмерть подушками драться?   
Мужа у него один, писечка тараканчиковая.  
\- Ладно, - промигавшись, изрек Ёнчжэ, поставив аристократическую чашечку на стол, - ты домывай, а я пока телек посмотрю…  
Дэхён, пока он шлепал на выход из кухни, оторвался от лужи на его спину поглядеть укоризненным взглядом. Внутреннее “я” в нем матом, матом, матом. Внешняя воспитанная скотина уговаривала бессознательное, что он сам же свою чашку об пол разъеб.   
Ёнчжэ ни при чем. Ёнчжэ тут даже не было, когда кружка разбилась. Ёнчжэ не виноват в том, что Ёнчжэ пиздюк...  
Ойкнув внезапно посреди размышлений, Дэ подорвался и резко побег.   
Выходящего из кухни Ёнчжэ здорово толкнули в спину, и он сколько-то глупо смотрел на оставшиеся после пробежавшего вдоль по коридору Дэ следы мокрых носков. Левая нога вообще сырая, оставляет лужицы.  
Потом до Ёнчжэ дошло:  
\- Порезался? - крикнул он.  
И трусцой порысил тоже в ванную.  
От него на коридорной плитке оставались следочки вроде испарины.   
Как будто он только чуточку носочки подмочил. 

 

Смотрели комиков.   
Один клоун, маленького роста (на башке короста), жег шутки напалмом – восприимчивый Дэ сделал глоточек чаю, а проглотить не смог, так у него и полилось из губ обратно в кружку вместе с гы-гы-гы.   
Громко зажурчало, как писанина… со снисходительным лицом Ёнчжэ смотрел, как он рукавом вытирает губы, восхищенно тыкая пальцем в экран телевизора:  
\- Как… ааааааахаха... как он туда залез… такой мелкий, - играли в “выключи свет броском рулона туалетной бумаги”, и коротыш мешал игрокам, доводя до хохота свой всплывшей над стенкой с лампочкой головой возмущенного соседа-ничего-святого-нет-у-людей-в-час-ночи-в-стену-бумагой-бросаются.  
Таких троих коротышей надо друг на друга поставить возле стенки, чтобы башка над ней всплыла.   
\- Не такой уж мелкий, - возразил Ёнчжэ, которому покоя не давало с самого начала такое: когда он мужу глаза в глаза, то у него немножко шея задрана.   
На пару сантиметров он короче Дэ.  
Если Чон не врет, в нем 176 сантиметров от пальцев ног до макушки, соответственно, даже по официальной версии на Ёнчжэ приходится 173.   
С карликом-юмористом у него разница в quality шуток и плюс 10 сантиметров росту.   
\- Да его в чемодан можно сложить, - угорает все-таки высокий Дэ. - А потом взять его за ручку и покатить.   
\- Кто угодно может в чемодан залезть, - протестует Ёнчжэ, защищая вместительность чемоданов (что ими нельзя мерять людей)  
\- Попробуй… аха-ха-ха, - заливается Дэхён. - Я на это посмотрю.   
\- Как два пальца обоссать, - не сдается Джэ, надеясь, что тупое отрицание вывезет его куда-нибудь.  
В сторону от лежащего в шкафу супербольшого чумодана для путешествий, но…   
\- В шкафу наш лежит, - подзуживает Дэхён. Как будто мысли прочитал. - Полезай хоть сейчас.  
Ёнчжэ сосредоточенно пырит на пальчики своих ног – как будто не слыхал. Дэхён ерзает на диване, складывая длинные ноги под себя.   
\- Слабо? - спрашивает после нескольких секунд, улыбаясь глазами-щелочками (это так не свойственно его большим глазам).   
\- Да без бэ, - резко встает с дивана Ёнчжэ.  
“Слабо” однажды заставило его взяться за такую недостойную работу, как мытье пола.   
В стеклянной вазочке на кухне лежит его тысяча долларов – пенальти за тупые шутки и обидные приколы, депозит, внесенный на благо нервного здоровья Дэ.   
Толкнув под диван кружку с наплеванным верхами чаем, Дэхён поднимается и идет следом. 

 

Никогда прежде Дэ не видел паспорта Ёнчжэ. Ни одного его документа, на самом деле – Ю Ёнчжэ и Ю Ёнчжэ, паразитина красивая, крошечножопая. Человек-простодушие, Дэ на этом просто… взял и женился.   
Во второй раз.   
Только что. Сегодня.  
С улыбкой Дэхён поднял паспорт в черных корочках с гостиничного столика – натуральной кожей попахивает.   
Полистал странички.   
Он знал, что день рождения у Джэ в январе. Не знал только число.  
“Двадцать четвертое”, - говорил документ, и Дэ снова улыбнулся, повторяя про себя: “Двадацать четвертое”.  
Не забыть. Обязательно запомнить – не напоминалками там какими на телефоне, а выкалить на мозге.   
Перед ЗАГСом Ёнчжэ отобрал оба паспорта:  
\- Пусть у меня полежит… - и запихал себе во внутренний карман куртки так быстро, что Дэхён не успел спросить “А зачем?”.  
Потом Дэ... всмотрелся в год рождения. Всмотрелся внимательно, не как всегда. Смотрел и смотрел, смотрел и смотрел.   
Не понимал.   
Он с неохотой согласился, когда Джэ, ну, в общем… сказал, что первым влюбился, первым поцеловал, первым будет пробовать. Дэхён думал, что он со свежеиспеченным мужем в правовом и социально-иерархическом смысле равен, одинаков, неотличим свободный гражданин от другого свободного – командуйте, как пожелаете. Вы по нечетным, мы себе четные возьмем, как испокон веку делят ресурс цивилизованные люди (и что такого, что ресурс – роль Большого мужа).   
А Ёнчжэ на год младше него, оказывается.   
Все то время, что Дэ считал, что, в силу возрастного равенства, у Ёнчжэ есть права на Большого мужа… Даже не так: зная, что Джэ – январский, Дэхён естественно думал, что Ёнчжэ капельку старше и с ним надо почаще соглашаться.   
Ёнчжэ же все время ведет себя как старший: отдай паспорт, у меня полежит, не ори, не ной.  
Дэ позволял ему… то, чего бы никогда не позволил, если бы знал, что Джэ – младшенький.   
\- Ёнчжэ! - позвал он, выходя из спальни гостиничного номера.  
С кухни оскалился разводящий пагубный для здоровья коктейль из кофе с настойкой Джэ:  
\- Что? - увидел свой паспорт в мужьих руках и подколол: - Ищешь там моих бывших жен? Детей моих, может, нашел, нет?   
Он был немножко бухой – такой веселый, глаз блестит. Однако Ёнчжэ не любит, когда трогают его документы. Он не думает, что Дэ шарился, он просто – не любит, поэтому (как ему кажется, естественно) отбирает корочки из пальцев мужа, который говорит:  
\- А они есть? - глядя пристально.  
\- А что значит эта твоя рожа? - Ёнчжэ наклоняет голову, заглядывая Дэхёну в глаза лицом с отсутсвующими признаками интеллекта (но игривым).  
Может, ему пофигу. Может, он уже понял, чего ему стоил оставленный без присмотра паспорт.   
\- Не нашлось времени сказать, что ты младше? - упрекнул Дэ. - За все это время?  
Он равзводит руками, напоминая, мол, перед свадьбой – не нашлось и после нее не нашлось?   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя хёном? - Ёнчжэ отпивает своего алкогольного кофе, прислонившись задницей к столешнице.   
В его голосе насмешка и достоинство. Так мог бы сказать погоревший бизнесмен: я обанкротился, но выплатил все долги.   
\- Нет, - быстро возражает Дэхён, - просто…  
\- Хё-ё-ё-н, - тянет Ёнчжэ издевательски. - Как, делается хорошо?  
Дэ во много от боженьки идиотик. Он стоит с открывшимся ртом, молча – часто он не может потребовать даже того, за что заплатил. Даже когда он может требовать. Когда обязан.   
Большой муж?   
Он одернуть не может Ёнчжэ, когда тот ерничает.   
Может быть, это потому, что Дэхён самому себе не может дать ответ, почему его так это задело – что Ёнчжэ успешно притворялся тем, кто может и должен принимать решения за обоих. Он ничего не боится и границ не видит.  
Born, мать его, mutherfuther leader.   
А Дэ задело.   
Не выдержав изумленного взгляда свеженареченного (повторно) супруга, Ёнчжэ, отпив ликерного кофе, направляет взгляд рассматривать собственые носки.   
Да, он скрывал – чтобы вот это не началось. Первая (не первая) мощная ссора. Еще даже число на календаре не успело смениться с того, когда их запись в ЗАГСе возобновили – одиннадцать вечера.   
Как он отвернулся, как уставился в пол – Дэ видел. Да он как в лаборатории, не отвлекаясь наблюдал: что-то оскорбленное появилось на лице Ёнчжэ (сам устыдился своему противному “Хё-ё-ён”, может). Дэхён осознает только то, что он мерзко, позорно завидует человеку возрастом младше него самого: Джэ смог все, все сам, а Дэхёну квартиру после поступления в инстирут подарили состоятельные родители, ему даже просить не пришлось, мама с папой знали за него лучше – кем ему стать, с кем (не-)дружить, где жить. И не особо задумываясь, Дэ принимал это как должное, выбрав отрасль бактериологии как наиболее близкую к хирургии, которой посвятила себя семья, (не-)дружа почти ни с кем, зато проживая в ультрамариновых апартаментах. Он даже не научился водить и не купил машину, потому что… Фиг знает, в городе, где всегда пробки, передвигаться проще на трамвае или такси.   
Дэхёна никогда жизнь не припирала так, чтобы он начал барахтаться (иначе умрешь). Он спокойно себе по течению плыл, пока нужда косить от армии не застала его врасплох.   
Ну он традиционно по-идиотски и откосил, себе в убыток.   
В кухне полумрак, и Ёнчжэ пьет, поднося стакан к губам так, что тень от локтя падает на его красивое лицо много лет назад оборзевшего человека (резкое, гордое лицо). А Дэ понимает, что не только завидует, но и восхищается им: он пан или пропал, он рискнул и пока выигрывает с этим своим бутылочным бизнесом. Джэ не платит деньги дяде, он сам этот дядя, который пожинает капиталы, и есть. Ёнчжэ занятой человек: он дрыхнет часов по восемь как минимум, потом… пока еще Дэхён не видел Экселя с его бухгалтерией, от этих формул в будущем у него волосы встанут дыбом – а Джэ их как-то сам пишет, понимает.   
Восемьдесят процентов материального (достатка).   
Дэ хочется его губы в губы.   
С толикой физического пристрастия - притиснуть бы Ёнчжэ к себе за пояс, пока тот не почувствует боль.   
Но где он и где – Ёнчжэ, добившийся всего сам.   
Дэ еще вспоминает, что у него короткие волосы на голове подросшим ежиком, потому что он мается в армии, а это вот все вокруг в полумраке от торшера – номер отеля.   
Не самого дешевого, но все же. Отель – для свиданий на ночь. Как-то только трагичнее осознавать, что теперь они формально снова женаты.   
Пробудившееся в нем чувство самоуничижения что-то наподобие self-harm - бесперспективная тьма, освещаемая всполохами боли. Без них наступит совсем темнота, поэтому необходимо продолжать бить себя разрядами.   
Дэхёновские глаза обреченно съезжают в пол, когда он думает, что кому-то вроде него не уместно хотеть целовать кого-то подобного независимому и на все на свете хер поклавшему Ёнчжэ.   
Зачем он сегодня пошел с ним в ЗАГС?   
Он признает, что просто отказался думать головой, о последствиях и вообще. Он думает, что: а сколько людей хотели бы прожить чужую жизнь вмесо своей? Жизнь обычного человека, с которым они знакомы, не мультимиллионера Цукерберга.   
Не многие, наверно, но Дэхён не из их числа точно, - он думает об этом, вытирая кулаком с глаз, задирая голову к ночному небу, в котором одиноко в темно-синем блестит то ли Вега, то ли Альтаир – что-то осколочно-яркое из летнего треугольника. Смотрит на очередной балкон очередного гостиничного номера, и это опять туда, в ментальный self-harm.   
Когда он не называя причин удрал на балкон, по Ёнчжэ прошелся холодок. Он поймал себя на мысли, что похоже на то, когда в весенний день вроде бы по-летнему теплое солнышко перекрывает туча: сразу холодный ветер по вспотевшим лопаткам, холодный ветер гоняет огрызки сухой прошлогодней травы, холодный ветер недоброжелателен по-зимнему.   
Когда прекрасные мужьи глаза опускаются в пол, тепло перестает радиировать прямо в Ёнчжэ.   
“Ну и ладно, - думает он, - ты всегда так делаешь. Глаза в пол – побуду-ка я жертвой”.   
\- Нет, - окликает Ёнчжэ балкон, - нет, стой, - кричит, - давай все раз и навсегда выясним.  
“Кто в этом доме имеет право командовать, - про себя додумывает. - Это, как говорят ингриш спикеры, I, me, myself”.   
Ёнчжэ шагает на балкон, открывает дверь в майскую ночь – а там он, стоит, кулаками вытирает глаза.   
Каким-то образом присутствие Ёнчжэ и не присутствие вовсе, а его недоумение, источаемое в полулетнюю пахнущую зеленью и цветами прохладу жирно-жирно. Оно заставляет Дэ делано посмеяться:  
\- Я нормально, просто… - опять руки у лица. - Перенервничал... Думал.  
Думал много и долго в последние дни (чтобы потом пойти в ЗАГС совершенно безмысленным и с пустой головой – иначе бы испугался и не дошел до парадного крыльца).   
\- Я не спрашивал, как ты, - кашлянув, напоминает Ёнчжэ.  
Он просто в шоке от того, как можно накрутить себя на пустом месте до слез. Просто: как??? Каким, мать его, путем он дошел от радости до беззвучно выкатывающихся из глаз слез?   
Ёнчжэ никогда не поймет.   
В каком-то смысле он завидует: он так мощно оброс эгоизмом, что на длинный трехэтажный матюгальник его чужая тупость доведет на раз-два, а что-то такое же прекрасное почувствовать, духовно воспроизвести, как Дэ – мокрые, его глаза блестят не хуже тех же летних звезд – не, тут он пас.   
Дэхён начинает нервно ржать, когда Джэ кладет руку на его плечо. Он правда из-за этой руки выпадывает в полярное состояние – что все будет хорошо. Что такое “все” и как именно меряют “хорошо”, он без понятия.   
Зато Ёнчжэ понимает, что муж двадцать процентов души (необходимость), и его даже мутит от того, как слащаво это звучит, но правдиво ощущается душой.   
У супруга истерика, он плачет и смеется, смеется и всхлипывает:  
\- Прости, перенервничал, - цепляясь обеими руками за Ёнчжэ, стискивая, но пряча лицо в супружьем плече.  
Прорвало просто. Слишком долго копил. Он из тех, кому надо пореветь или опуститься на самое дно, чтобы от него оттолкнуться и всплыть – подчеркните нужное. Так работает его душонка, и он, мягко говоря, не знает, что кто-то тело-к-телу рядом с ним находит это восхитительным.   
Дэхён смеется смехом “когда на самом деле смешно” (и немножко неловко), когда Ёнчжэ приседает пережать его руками под жопкой и приподнимает над полом балкона. В приподнятом состоянии он небезопасно оказывается выше перил всем корпусом, и на четвертом этаже Дэхёну реально ссыкотно, когда супруг так балуется, что он давит на его руки:  
\- Пусти-пусти… Страшно, пусти!  
Ёнчжэ тянет губы, намекая, что надо дать, чтобы отпустили. Он такой скромный становится, когда видит, как, сырые, блестят дэхёновские глаза под небом, где много такого же блеска от звезд больших и поменьше. Как он обязательно рядом, если Дэ “перенервничал”.   
Мир Дэхёна снова становится из черного белым, когда он наклоняется (вися на руках Джэ) чмокнуть его в губы, так что он и сам согласен – перенервничал.   
Главное ведь что Ёнчжэ приполз вслед за ним на балкон. Если бы он всегда не ползал за супругом по пятам, не случилось бы этого волнующего чмока, переросшего в строптивое целование друг друга в декорациях майской ночи (сердце стучит: тум-тум-тум).  
От удовлетворительных мыслей о том, что Дэ даже если захочет, никуда от него не денется (из крепко обнявших рук), у целующегося Ёнчжэ тумтумтумтум уже в сердце и мыслях.   
Он теперь снова муж. Никогда не было и вот опять, как говорится.

 

Дэхён думал, что Ёнчжэ вроде умный, а тут сам бутылке в горлышко лезет. Почти буквально.   
Ёнчжэ укладывался в открытый чемодан.   
\- Ты рейлы сломашь… - предостерег Дэ.  
Рейлы, которые от выдвижной ручки, идущие под подкладом, над дном.   
\- Нет, - отказался Ёнчжэ, влезая в чемодан коленками.  
Что такое один отдельно взятый чемодан в затянувшейся на месяц игре разума?   
Гамбит. Слышали про такое?  
\- Уже сломал, - вздохнул Дэхён, услышав хруст пластика.  
Все, пизда: нет больше в доме чемодана.   
Хотя он такой большой, что его использовали только когда вдвоем – то печально известное путешествие в Тайланд.   
Дэхёну вообще пох, у него есть стильный саквояжик для коммандировок длиной меньше недели, и Ёнчжэ он его попользоваться не даст.   
\- Застегивай, - приказал Джэ из чемодана, свернувшись в нем в позе эмбриона.  
Дэхён начал искать глазами, куда подевалась собачка замка. 

 

\- Ф-ф-ф-ф-фью! - посвистел Ёнчжэ. Открыл перед прибежавшим котом дверь: - Пошли гулять.  
“Ебаная уличная магия, - всегда завистливо шипел Дэхён, - он за тобой как собака ходит”.  
Обычно Ёнчжэ пожимал плечами, как будто это было в порядке вещей – рыжий Счастливчик, предварительно настороженно обнюхав порог лифта, боязливо проходил внутрь (запахов в лифте слишком много, вот он и нерешительный).   
На самом деле, Дэхён (завидовавший: Тильда-то гуляет только в трусах с дырочкой для хвоста, только у него на руках) проверял – не, Ёнчжэ не наливает младшенькому коту валерьянки и никак не выделяет его в семье.   
Он просто пизданутые оба, два мужика. Искатели приключений.   
Поморщившись от жары, Ёнчжэ вышел из подъезда, ногой остановив дверь для своего подоставшего компаньона.   
Нет мужа – нет проблемы, так он думал, направившись в минимаркет в ста метрах за сигаретами, где приобретать их супруг категорически запрещал.   
Ёнчжэ с котом вошли в магазинчик, и даже Счастливчик, кажется, обрадовался кондиционированному воздуху внутри. Ему пришелся интересным, видимо, запах углей для барбекю, а Ёнчжэ завернул за стеллаж, открыв холодильник, чтобы потянуться за бутылочкой прехолодного ягодного чая.   
Ему больше всего нравились ягоды “голубые” - ежевика там, черника особенно.   
Кто-то в магазине громко охнул.   
Немножко изумленно лицо Ёнчжэ выглянуло из-за стелажа в ту сторону, где он оставил своего кота: какая гнида пристала к его животному?   
Какая-то старушонка трясущимися руками пыталась напялить на нос очки, не могла попасть лицом в оправу и все бормотала:  
\- Господи! Усонушка! Господи. Господи. Господи.  
Очки не налезали. Ёнчжэ смотрел, пальцы морозила охлажденная бутылка. Ему было интересно, чё будет делать кот, если не идти его спасать.   
\- Господи, да ты не мой Усон! - старушонка согнулась погладить животное, Ёнчжэ клянется, совершенно пополам: старушачья жопка в черном подоле с цветочками оказалась гораздо выше головы, как будто бабушка полола грядки. - Уж думала карзиться начал!  
Кот, что странно, позволял гладить себя, подставляя рыжую морду морщинистым пальцам.   
\- Это мой кот! - решил выйти из-за стелажа Ёнчжэ.  
Согнутая старушка повернула голову (из согбенной пополам полющей позы) – Баба Яга чистой воды – следя за тем, как Ёнчжэ расплатился за ягодный чай и сигареты.   
\- Ф-ф-ф-ф-фью! - посвистел Ёнчжэ. - Чё встал? Остаться хочешь?  
Кот бросил давать себя чесать, выпрыгнул из бабулькиных рук и побежал за Ёнчжэ, пока тот держал для него дверь приоткрытой.   
В щель протиснулась и старушонка. Обратилась к закурившему Ёнчжэ, показывая на кота (тот ни нашим ни вашим ходил возлее ее ног, хвостом задевая черный подол):  
\- Думала, покойник мой карзиться начал. Усон мой… - выпуская струйку дыма в воздух, Ёнчжэ сощурил глаз, так что любому показалось бы, что он слушает. - Шестнадцать лет вместе прожили, - сетовала старшука, усаживаясь на горячие от солнца ступеньки минимаркета. Счастливчик не протестовал, когда его вташили на коленки, на черную юбку. - В прошлом году помер от старости... Вылитый ты был мой Усон! - просюсюкала бабулька уже в рыжую морду довольного кота.  
Который, может, был таким независимым и не разрешал себя гладить потому, что в доме два мужика и ревнимвая мамаша. А Счастливчику хочется женского тепла и этого вот:  
\- Кукусик! Мур-мур, да?  
Кот-то замурчал впервые в жизни.   
\- У меня еще одна есть, - сказал, затягиваясь, Ёнчжэ. - Такая же рыжая. Его мать.

 

Хозяйка минимаркета из-за от пола до потолка стеклянной витрины помахала Дэхёну – она составляла свежую петрушку в ведерки с водой.   
Спешивший с работы домой Дэхён помахал ей рукой в ответ.   
Тетушка показала ему букетик петрушки и еще раз махнула в свою сторону, мол, заходи, траву только что привезли.   
“Не-не, спасибо!”, - отказываясь, замахал Дэ.   
Он обещал мужу не заходить в магазинчик, потому что иначе он обязательно купит там собачью сосиску. Дэхён обещал мужу их не есть, а если уж сорвется, но обещал не просить добавить экстра порцию кетчупа. Потому что очень обидно Ёнчжэ потом шипел: “Пидар-р-рас йобан-н-ный! Вместо головы жопа”, - кидая ему упаковку ношпы, которая должна была помочь от боли в гастритном желудке.   
В свою очередь, Ёнчжэ обещал ему не покупать в этом магазине сигарет.   
Открыв дверь в квартиру, Дэхён стащил солнечные очки – нос вспотел, и они катались по переносице. Жарко.   
\- Пришел? - выглянул Ёнчжэ. Немножко странненько поглядел, потом провел пальцами по супружьим волосам – теплые, нагретые…  
Дэхён дернул плечами: бр-р-р-р… Нет, ему не неприятно, даже наоборот – он до сих пор трепетный в районе макушки. Чем длиннее его волосы, тем острее он чувствует, как они медленно струятся сквозь супружьи пальцы, когда Ёнчжэ решает потрогать его там.   
\- Жарко? - шагая по пятам, спросил Ёнчжэ.  
Муж прошел в кухню, налил в стакан фильтрованной воды из кувшина и припал к нему. Он пролил, и из-под стакана, с подбородка закапало на его белую рубашку.   
Она была по-летнему с коротким рукавом. Ёнчжэ действовал под влиянием момента.   
\- Пбл, - булькнул водой Дэхён, когда супруг встал за его спиной и погладил руки. Загоревшие руки. Только внутренняя сторона локтя нежно-светлая, и это-то местечко Ёнчжэ поглаживал пальцами, ощутимо подушечками надавливая на кожу, заставляя ее тянуться. - Бль-бль.  
\- Ну ты и пить, - поразился Ёнчжэ, наблюдая, как стакан воды исчезает в муже большими глотками.  
Его кадык так сильно дергается, по выпирающему хрящику стекают струйки воды и впитываются в рубашку на груди. Ёнчжэ чувствует, какие теплые у него руки (как у любого человека, который прошелся по жаре), и ему на самом деле интересно, какой температуры кожа на шее Дэ, увлажненная стуйками остуженной в холодильнике фильтрованной воды.   
\- Очень захотелось, - признался Дэ, отставив стакан в мойку.  
Вот он всегда знал, когда Ёнчжэ его нечаянно задел, когда просто погладил, а особенно – когда Джэ чего-то он него надо, чего тот вслух просить не станет, чтобы не получить отказ. Будет лучше уверенно добиваться, как сейчас, поглаживая нежную, внутреннюю сторону локтей. Обмакнув пальцы в кувшин с холодной водой (в кувшин, Карл, он пальцами в кувшин, недоношенный человек…), Ёнчжэ проходится ими по тоненькой кожице над выступающими на локте венками, размазывая прохладную влагу по примолкшему супругу.   
Дэ молчит и шумно дышит. Может, про себя думает, надо ли послать Джэ в жопу с такими заигрываниями или дать расстегнуть на себе рубашку и смочить вымоченными водой из кувшинчика ладонями себе…   
\- Блядь!  
Сосочкам холодно, когда Ёнчжэ лапает их холодными сырыми руками. От контраста температур как будто электрический разряд заставляет Дэ выгнуть шею назад и руками опереться о мойку.   
\- Я все правильно делаю? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ.  
\- М-м-м, - мычит муж.  
Еще бы он не мычал. Водой Ёнчжэ измазал ему весь живот, а потом целовал, где намокрил. Жирно насырил: струечки на расстегнутом Дэ подчинялись гравитации, соскальзывали по телу… ныряя за опушку джинсов.   
Его живот напряженно, рывком поднимался - Дэхён надолго задерживал дыхание – а потом медленно опускался.   
Ему честно хотелось, чтобы этими прохладными сырыми руками Ёнчжэ еще кое-где прошелся. Как бы, по все длине.   
Но словами он, конечно, такого не скажет. Вместо слов Дэ задирает футболку Ёнчжэ на спине, призывая оголиться. Оголиться и прижаться к мокрому себе, чтобы Джэ тоже почувствовал какое-никакое разрешение от жары.   
Ко сожалению, когда Ёнчжэ приникает голой грудью к смоченным телесам супруга, они уже почти такие же горячие, как когда он вошел в квартиру. Все нагрелось. Нагреватеся так быстро… даже вода в кувшине, вытащенном из холодильника… надо побыстрее зветное желание Дэ исполнить и сделать ему хорошо. Как бы, по всей длине.   
Как Дэхён балдеет, когда Ёнчжэ пробирается не только туда, а еще и сырые свои ладони засовывает между бедер – присосался, как клещ, к супружьей шее. Соленая. Глаза закрывает. Горячим выдыхает в ухо Ёнчжэ:  
\- Х-х-ха… а-а.  
Он наступает на штанины джинсов, чтобы содрать их с себя, потом втыкается в Джэ, который за руку волочит его и готов на руки поднять, только чтобы оказаться в спальне.   
Там прогнувший спину радугой Дэхён увлеченно пыхтит, направляя мужьи руки, как правильно надо гладить свой живот, свое тело, обсохшее от простыней. Он пыхтит даже слишком для себя, так что в его голову приходит естественный вопрос:  
\- А где кошки? - тут давно такие звуки, дверь в спальню открыта, а ревнивая Тильда не кажет недовольную морду.  
Вытаскивая изо рта то, что мешает ему говорить, Ёнчжэ признается:  
\- Я их в приют отвез. На денечек, - мигает. - Чтобы не мешали вот…  
Вот: он кивает на распластанного на простыни нагого ангела, над которым сам пристроился…   
\- Хоть вдвоем побудем, - говорит Ёнчжэ и получает ладонью по роже.  
Дэхён резко встает, поднимает с пола свою вымоченную рубашку и накидывает на себя. Он ходит полуголый по спальне и нисколько не стыдится, только дрожит от гнева и скрипит зубами: ну точно, кошачей переноски нет в гардеробе, где она всегда стояла.   
\- Куда, блядь, ты их свез, урод моральный? - озлобленно спрашивает Дэхён у мужа, сидящго на ковре в расстегнутых штанах.  
У хохочущего. 

“Не бей меня, - говорил Ёнчжэ. - Если убешь, никогда своих котов не найдешь”.   
И вот теперь Дэ стоит перед дверью, на шестом этаже в своем же собственном доме. За ней кто-то громко разговаривает, в режиме монолога:  
\- В семьдесят втором тот мост построили. Который сейчас стоит, из бетона… До этого-то был из досок, каждую весну его смывало.  
Дэхён смотрит косо, когда Джэ стучит в дверь, но из-за нее тот же голос, рассказывавший про мост, отвечает:  
\- Открыто, - и Ёнчжэ толкает мужа внутрь.  
\- Господи, уже пришел! - поражается старушка, сидящая в кресле. Она вяжет спицами под горящим торшером, на подлокотнике ее кресла сидит Тильда.  
\- Муж заставил, - признает Ёнчжэ.  
А Дэ смотрит на Тильду: ты какого здесь… сидишь на спинке кресла, да еще и мурлыкаешь??? А та на него: хозяинчик… Зеленые предательские глаза отводит в пол.   
Дэ находит Счастливчика, сидящего на окне, со своим обычным интересом следящего за улицей, и таращится: и ты, Брут, кошачий предатель?  
\- Я им рассказывала... - говорит старушка, откладывая вязание.  
И Ёнчжэ ненамеренно ее перебивает:  
\- Я нашего дедушку отыскал…  
У Дэ ощущение сюрреализма.   
Во время чаепития Дэхён привычно подсчитывает, сколько ж микробов может оказаться на липковатых чашечках, в которых старушка налила кипятка. Ёнчжэ жрет ложкой вишневое варенье с таким видом, будто эти микробы лечебные.   
\- Мой Усонушка… - произносит старушка и вытирает подолом глаз.  
А Ёнчжэ губами в ухо шепчет:  
\- Чё, отберешь у нее кота теперь?  
У Дэхёна после его замечания глаза как тарелки – он никогда в жизни осознанно не причинял вреда (кроме мужу, ссорясь с ним) и не делал людям как хуже.   
Не мог не посочувствовать.   
Мягкотеленький.   
Все чаепитие Ёнчжэ бросает выразительные взгляды на изгибы его тела и скалится. 

Ебать Ёнчжэ сын богини удачи. Нашел, куда приютить кошек, чтобы нескромно с мужем заняться… Дэ только спальню признает как приличествующую территорию, отгораживаемую дверью, а Ёнчжэ, может, охота перед зеркалом в прихожей супругом наслаждаться, чтобы в отражении на его торчащий хоботок любоваться (в профиль) и своей потной спиной кинематографически играть в нем мышцами.   
У-у-ух…   
Ёнчжэ прислоняется затылком к двери квартиры, подмигивая:  
\- Ну чё, продолжим откуда остановились?  
Аж кишки сводит, когда он вспоминает голенького мужа, изогнувшегося дугой на простыни.   
\- Еще раз, - сердито говорит Дэ, унизительно слабо одаривая супруга по щеке, - еще раз, - еще микропощечина, - так пошутишь – и будем по-другому с тобой разговаривать…  
И чё он этим хотел сказать?   
Дэхён уходит, думая, что он все понимает. Коты сделали, может, месяц пожилой леди, любящей вязать. Она с ними за жизнь поболтает, как с внуками – Дэ все понимает и принимает. Но как эта сука про “приют” сказал не моргнув глазом…   
Сука.   
\- Да нет, ты постой, - подрывается следом Ёнчжэ. - Скажи, может, есть где курсы, где учат понимать шутки? Я тебя туда ЗАПИШУ!!!

 

\- Застёгивай давай, - приказывает Ёнчжэ.  
Дэхён берется за собакчку замка чемодана – та вжюююююкает, упаковывая Джэ внутри.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - запрокидывает голову Дэхён. - Коленки убери… АХАХАХАХАХА…  
Если расстегнуть экстра карман, лишние пять сантиметров позволяют застегнуть даже широкие плечи Ёнчжэ внутри.   
Дэхён оставляет ему маленькое незастегнутое дыхальце… Спотыкается о тумбочку под зеркалом прихожей, пятясь, и:  
\- УАХАХАХА… ВАХАХАХА…  
Чемодан-чревовещатель говорит:   
\- Видишь, влез…

 

Хочется по утрам. По субботам очень хочется.   
А Чон суперстранный.   
Он заставил Ёнчжэ уверовать, что одна истина непреложна: Everything comes at cost. Если супруг извивается под ним и лижет его в щечку, то чё?   
Правильно, он распогодился. А это значит чё?   
Что он теперь нежный и чувственный. Во всех, блядь, своих местечках, на которые у Джэ есть виды. Чем больше Дэ показывает, что хочет, чтобы что-нибудь с ним приключислось от рук замечательного супруга, тем сильнее Ёнчжэ настораживается: хотящий полноты ощущений Дэхён становится неспособным принять весь их спектр.   
Больно ему, бля, опять стает, он застонет и заскребется, как будто это его не родной муж…   
Не больно Ёнчжэ охота каждый раз чувствовать себя садистом, так что иногда он предпочитает все на корню прекращать, не даваясь ни в поцелуй, ни в сладострасные обними-же-меня. Ёнчжэ выводит Дэхёна на чистую воду, не наклоняясь и сам счюпать тело, которому делает приятненько.   
Потом в субботу утром вечно не до романтика, не до деталей – просто, простите, необходимая механика.   
Но вот похрипывать и корчиться прямо под взглядом ровнехонько на него глядящего мужа, нет уж, Дэ не готов в такой ситуации. Он выворачивает шею в сторону изголовья кровати и сжимает веки.   
Все равно как будто видит себя глазами нависающего над ним Ёнчжэ. Видит и немного понимает его, но глаза открывать стыдно.   
\- Ухм-м-м… - вырывается из Ёнчжэ, и бедненький Дэ отчего-то все-таки разлепляет глазки, стыдливо натыкаясь взглядом на Джэ, который в аккурат на него продолжает лупить широко раскрытыми черными гляделками.  
Уж понятно, что: утром в субботу чистая физология, только дайте, до тремору… Но не может же Ёнчжэ, покачиваясь медленно над супругом, не подать ему знака – что Дэхён гребаная Вселенная, о которой тот так любит рассказывать. Что Дэ самый прекрасный человек на земле – Ёнчжэ отрывает его вцепившееся в подушку копытце и просовывает свои пальцы сквозь дэхёновские, сжимая до белых костящек, когда толкается “вперед”.   
Не сказать, чтобы переплетенные пальцы помогали Дэхёну чувствовать себя свободнее, наоборот, он весь сгорает от ебаного стыда, когда Ёнчжэ продолжает пялиться на него, но что-то во взгляде супруга, пронзительном несмотря на то, что он занят только “туда-сюда” движениями, заставляет его, стыдливо хлопая ресницами, иногда перехлестываться с ним взглядами.   
Ему было бы комфортнее, упади Джэ на его грудь – за требовательным поцелуем. Но Ёнчжэ предпочитает сохранять процесс в границах “утренняя необходимость, ничего личного” - за исключением пальчиков левой руки, которые он стискивает в моменты особой приятности.   
“Кто породил урода этого морального?” - кипит у Дэ. Он ведь понимает, что Ёнчжэ играется с его нутром, в котором так и подгорает обиженное понимание того, что это, чем они занимаются, чистая утренняя биология, и как клево, что ничего не стоит удовлетвориться, ведь проспаются они каждый день друг подле друга, в одной кроватке.   
А с другой стороны хитрый Ёнчжэ переплетенными пальцами как бы говорит: я, может, от тебя с ума схожу.   
И вот Дэ то ли святая корова, то ли просто тело – а Ёнчжэ сверху именно что вцепился взглядом в его лицо, так что Дэхён поздновато обнаруживает, что он все, донакручивался: пискнул, схавил Ёнчжэ за шею, свалил его на себя и логически закончил свою часть утренней поэмы.   
Ёнчжэ невозмутимо привстал обратно, когда отпала необходимость мужу держаться за его шею. Совершил еще два десяточка поступательных движений – и обездвижился сам, свалившись на супруга всей своей еще пылающей массой.   
Но долго не улежал. Повернул голову, проследив от плеч до кистей их вытянутые к изголовью руки – красиво. Разжал пальцы, отпустив дэхёновские из своих… Его кисть самопроизвольно сжалась, как остаточное, а потом расслабилась, но длинные пальцы, указательный, подрагивали.   
Ёнчжэ весело усмехнулся - это очень, очень красивые руки.   
Дэ тоже глядел на свои пальцы, дрожь в которых не мог унять усилием ни воли, ни мысли. Его взгляд скользнул выше по матрасу… и Ёнчжэ глазами последовал за ним, остановившись на кусочке мужьего белого нижнего белья, выброшенном в пылу рядом с подушкой.   
Осознание того, что супруг сделает дальше, мысль такая – как будто дверь озарения с размаху распахнулась в голове Дэхёна. Он равнулся свои трусы схватить, но, понятен, Ёнчжэ оказался быстрее, сгреб их в кулак на триста милисекунд раньше, чем пальцы Дэ схапали пустоту воздуха.   
Второе осознание озарило Дэхёна сразу вслед за первым: на полу под кроватью лежала вся остальная одежда.   
Но чё?   
Понятно, чё: Ёнчжэ об ней же самой подумал, молниеносно высигнул из кровати и схватил джинсы и футболки в охапку.   
\- Ты, скотина, - прошипел Дэ, которого два раза за пятнадцать секунд обскакали. - Ты голый перед окном прыгаешь!   
\- Гыгыгыгыгы, - веселился Ёнчжэ, беззаботно тряся хозяйством перед мужем и возможными наблюдателями в помянутое Дэхёном окно. - Чё теперь делать будешь?  
Все шмотки одеться у Ёнчжэ, который скакает, как папуас, такой же голый, противный и дикий.   
Дело ясное, что голожопеньким супруг из постели не выползет. Дэхён обиженно подгребает одеялко, кутая в него прекрасное голенькое тело, полное еще не остывшего удовольствия – по крайней мере так считает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Отдай! - а Дэхён сердится, протягивая руку.  
\- Просящему да воздастся… - торжественно произносит Джэ, собираясь отдать трусы хозяину, но когда Дэ тянется, он свою руку отдергивает и… напяливает их на башку, скача вокруг кровати совсем как обезъяна: смотри, чё у меня есть, чё есть-то!   
\- А-а-аву-у-у-у, - ревет Дэхён, падая на кровать.  
У него слезы в глазах.   
Ну ладно Джэ психопашка и мудачонок, ну ладно пошутил… но сегодня Дэхён понял, что муж – реально уебан, конченый, неизлечимый.   
“Трусы на башку надел”, - думает Дэ, и его пробирает истерический смех, так что он трясется под одеялом.   
Почему он на этом тупом гибоне женат, а???  
Становится обидно за себя. Вы можете представить, чтобы Енгук трусы Химчана на башку напялил и так перед окном скакал, а его колбаса чтобы от прыжков тряслась? Джебом, думаете, тусы маленького Ёнчжэ на голову надевает и таким бегает по дому?   
\- Йу-ху-ху! Йуу-у-у-у! - где-то там топотал маленький Тарзан, разбрасывая одежду по дому, чтобы голенький пупс-муж ходил ее подольше собирал.  
Ебать, блядь. Дэхён уткнулся в ладони и зарыдал навзрыд от обиды на злую судьбу, наказавшую его, возвышенную натуру, таким позорным супругом.   
\- Вставай! - прибежал Ёнчжэ. Схватил конец одеяла и взмахнул, как парусом, засветив молочнобелую попку муженька, ревущего лицом в кровать. - Вставай, срака голая! Буду тебе жрать готовить!   
“Вху-вху, - неслось по коридору. - Вга-вга”.  
Ебанат, блядь, - плакал Дэ. 

 

Дэхён взял чемодан за ручку и покатил. Сломанный пополам рейл приподняло сидящему внутри Ёнчжэ под ребра, когда чумодан поставили на колесики, сам Ёнчжэ сполз в нем к полу и торчал из-под крышки так, как будто там внутри огромная груша.   
А Дэ ходил по коридору, скрбя мраморные паркетные плитки клесиками чемодана – в его лице при участии забравшегося внутрь Ёнчжэ термин human traffic приобретал новые, буквальные значения.   
Не выдержав больше, Дэ упал на пол коленками и локтями, заржав еще громче, в голосину:  
\- ГАГАГАГА, - его слезы падали на имитацию мрамора, и он смазывал их ладонью.   
Чемодан (в дыхальце) серьезным голосом заявил:  
\- Ты ржешь. Я тебя насмешил… Поэтому гони обратно мою тысячу.  
В какое горлышко какой бутылки?   
Ёнчжэ руководил холодный расчет, когда он в чемодан полез.   
\- П-п-первую или… в-ф-ф-фторую? - еле выговорил сквозь смех уписывающийся Дэхён.  
И то правда: Ёнчжэ влетел в две штуки баксов. Он был вынужден отдать их мужу – поэтому Джэ и сказал в самом начале, что это большая игра.   
Игра разумов. 

 

После труселей на башке и кошек в приюте, Дэ начал приводить в исполнение свои угрозы.   
\- Значит, целовать я тебя больше не буду, - объявил он.  
\- А с-с-с-сэк… - тут же вытянул шею Ёнчжэ.  
Но Дэхён перебил:  
\- И давай мне сюда тысячу долларов, - указательным пальчиком он затыкал в столешницу кухонного стола, обозначая место, куда сдать мани. - Депозит. Еще одна твоя пездатая шутка – и деньги станут моими.  
И тут Ёнчжэ подумал, что “сэкса” у него больше точно не будет.   
Но сказал:  
\- Не хочу. Что мне за это будет?  
\- Увидишь, - пообщал Дэ.  
Встал и гордо покинул кухню.   
\- А я тебя кормить не буду!!! - проорал Джэ в коридор.  
\- Не корми, - откуда-то из глубины квартиры отозвался Дэхён.  
Ему нормально. Ему отлично. А уёбка этого надо лечить. Штрафовать его надо – жмотёнок же только деньгами и дорожит. 

 

Включился кондиционер, зашумел.   
На диване Дэ перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за подлокотники, чтобы благостная прохлада подула на его подмышки.   
На них, безволосые, беотрывным взглядом уставился сидевший сложив ноги по-турецки на кресле Джэ. Перепрыгнул потом на сосочек, обозначивший себя горошечком под тканью обкрутившейся воруг Дэ майки… На шею… На лицо… Дэхён, оказывается, смотрел на него.   
Супруг держал его в черном теле месяц. Его голенького за все это время Джэ ни разочка не увидел – Дэхён просто бросался в него тем, что находилось под рукой.   
Он до жопы оскорбился за те трусы – теперь Ёнчжэ это понимал.   
Вечером муженюлечка его руки со своей попочки сбил мухобойкой так, что у Ёнчжэ покраснели ладони.   
Дэхён вытянул шею и поксреб ее пальцами. Глядя в потолок, предложил:  
\- Хочешь сыграть на свою тысячу?  
Удивительно ли было бы, если бы ему в глубине души хотелось мужем разочек разговеться? Но наказание есть наказание, он не может просто взять и пойти к Джэ тереться обнаженными душами.   
Простить его ебаные приколы он тоже пока не согласен.   
\- Как? - хрипло спросил отсаженный в кресло Ёнчжэ.  
Он был уверен, что неспроста Дэхён почесал одной ногой другую, задрав довольно позорную штанинку треников по щиколотке босыми пальцами. По летнему времени он носил и такое, легенькое одеяние, под которым Джэ сколько ему влезет мог угадывать его соблазнительные холмики, горошечки и булочки.   
\- Я же вижу, чего ты хочешь, - по-простому признал Дэ. - Я сделаю все, что тебе надо… - глаза Джэшечки с вдохновением распахнулись, - если ты пройдешь испытание. Не вытерпишь – гонишь мне еще одну тысячу, и мы просто делаем это на твои деньги.   
Блядство. Глаза Ёнчжэ стали еще больше, когда он уточнил, что за испытание: ему потерпеть надо. Не возбудиться, по-просту, пока Дэхён будет что-то делать.   
Муж обещал интимные места не лапать и вообще предельно честным быть, пока проверяет выдержку Джэ.   
Знаете это ощущение свободного падения? Когда не за что уцепиться и в ушах закладывает?   
Дэхён запрыгнул супругу на коленки, и Ёнчжэ засунул мизинец в ухо и затыкал, как вантузом, чтобы глухота рассосалась.   
\- Ты обещал где не надо не трогать, - хрипло напомнил Ёнчжэ.  
\- Так я же не трогаю, - замигал глазищами Дэ.  
“Не трогаешь, конечно”, - Ёнчжэ ладонями подхватил жопочку супруга.   
Волосы Дэхёна падали на его лоб – от них сладко пахло одеколоном. Пахла кожа на его предплечьях, когда Дэ обнял Ёнчжэ руками за шею.   
“Да потерплю я”, - думал Ёнчжэ, пальцами собирая прядочки мужьих волос ему за ушко.   
Тем временем на мураши, которые выползли на его собственные руки и подняли накожную волосню, можно было покласть доску, они стояли дыбом так, что не смялись бы.   
Дэхён подышал мужу в уши. Потом запрокинул его голову на спинку дивана и руками придержал так, чтобы Джэ не пытался встать.  
И облизал губы.   
\- Поцелуй – это не честно, - завозмущался Ёнчжэ, голодными глазами глядя на рот Дэ.  
\- Это и не поцелуй, - заверил Дэхён.  
Это его язык колбаской. Им он медленно входит между губ Ёнчжэ. Знаете, язык говяжий варят часа четыре, чтобы съесть – столько там мышц, натруженых говорением или мычанием.   
Толстое, и мягкое, и напряженное одновременно входит во влагу рта Ёнчжэ, порождая в нем неправильные ассоцииации. Дэхён наклоняется, сгибая локти, а Джэ сложил губки жопкой и уже посасывает восхитительно шелковистый орган.   
Крыша у него откинулась, как на корвете: Дэ на руках привстает и опускается, погружаясь языком в мужий ротик, Ёнчжэ, как примерный, принимает его в себя, сжимаясь вокруг твердого.   
Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Дэ на мгновение расслабляет язычок в чужом ротике, и Ёнчжэ обласкивает его своим.   
Хер его протыкает штаники, гордый и вертикальный.   
Чмокает неприлично глубокий поцелуй, который инициировал сам Джэ. Ягодичками Дэхён чувствует, как кто-то проебывает свои денежки, и переспрашивает:   
\- Точно? Это будет стоит тебе тысячу баксов…  
\- Похой, - басит голос в ответ, и стремные треники с супруга тянут скрючившиеся пальцы.  
Ёнчжэ на самом деле не знал, что скромный супруг способен каверзно и нежно поебать его в ротик языком и остаться с таким невозмутимым личиком, которое он видит под собой у задирающего майку с живота, чтобы его туда целовали, Дэхёна. 

 

\- Вылазь из чемодана! - разрешает Дэхён.  
Он все замочки расстегнул, но чумодан отказывается:  
\- Не вылезу. Верни мои деньги.  
Дэхён хохочет. Потом заверяет:  
\- Верну, верну. Вылазь.  
Из-под крышки появляется лицо “че, правда вернешь?”. 

 

Еще когда сюда ехали, у Ёнчжэ было предчувствие наебалова. Тетушка в конторке собачьего приюта, по его мнению, сектантка: она издалека узрила Дэхёна и больше не могла вымолвить не слова, только трясла его руку с иканием:  
\- Ик-ик… гсоподин Ч-чо… - как божку.  
Когда пошли по рядам между клеток, собакены оживились: гав-гав-гав-ав-в-в… Подняли такой лай, что Ёнчжэ оглох.   
Дэхён присел перед клеткой с маленькой безродной собачонкой, видимо, выделял ее среди остальных.   
\- Зачем мы сюда пришли? - хмуро спросил Ёнчжэ.  
\- За твоими деньгами, - невозмутимо пояснил Дэ. - На них питаются эти собачули…  
Свою малявку он, просунув руки сквозь прутья, начесывал по голове.   
Прояснил еще:  
\- Я сюда твои деньги передал.  
Ёнчжэ покрутился вокруг себя: гав-ав-ав-а-а-а-ав! Удрученный до крайности, он уточнил:  
\- Что, все две тысячи сюда выкинул? - на такие деньги машину можно купить, не самую говенную.  
Ответом себя супруг не затруднил, пересев погладить другую собаку, большую.   
Собаки затявкали-заголосили еще громче (громче невозможного), когда между клетками другая тетушка в обносках присеменила к ним, шорка шлепанцами. Тоже сектантка:  
\- Дэхён-шшшшшшши, - обтерла морщинистую ладошку об себя и потянулась пожать супругу руки. - Вы, вы… - тоже божка в нем видит.  
\- Это не я, - вежливо сказал Дэ. - Это – он, благодетель наш. Очень песиков любит, прям обожает.  
Ёнчжэ оценил шутку прочувстовованным:  
\- Ебать! - и потянулся за сигаретами.  
Если ща не покурит – сдохнет на месте.   
Чон же точно такой, пизданутенький – ему деньги не деньги. Он не меркантильный вообще. Реально все супружьи мани въебал в собак.   
\- Можете расспросить его, как ему далось такое благородное решение, - указал на мужа Дэхён.  
Кивнул тетеньке в шлепанцах на прощание и развернулся на выход.   
Та тянула морщинистые руки к Джэ, к новой своей святыне. Ёнчжэ курил собакам под нос, нервно суча ножкой. Потом побежал за супругом:  
\- Нет, ты постой… Стой, сказал.  
Дэхён повернулся. У него была приготовлена фраза: ну давай, попробуй от собачушек свои бабки забрать, оставь их голодными.   
А Ёнчжэ, глядя на него, заявил:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
“Я убью тебя нахуй, пидар хитрый”.   
Дэхён облазал губы – к этому он не был готов. Ёнчжэ должен был пинать мебель, швырять в него стульями и материть до седьмого колена. Не:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Чувствуя подвох, Дэхён подошел и скромно сделал как просили. Чмокнул. Никуда не ушел, бросая шкодливые взгляды на красивые глаза Ёнчжэ, в глубине себя горевшие: притворяться Джэ мог сколько влезет, но глаза выдавали его ярость.   
Дэ в этот раз мощно напакостил, такую цену не просят за его оскорбленное трусами на голове достоинство.   
Но.   
Ёнчжэ притягивает муженька к себе, целуя его в огромный нос, в щечки и под глазами – Дэхён лезет обниматься. Эпизод с “наказанием” закончен, у Ёнчжэ снова есть доступ к телу: Дэ берет его за ручку, когда шагают обратно к машине.   
Когда Ёнчжэ пристегивается ремнем, он думает, что ему верхнюю часть черепушечки скоро поднимет, как на кипящем чайнике: ебаные.две.штуки.баксов.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - еще требует он. - Целуй, целуй, целуй.  
“Убью гаденыша”.   
Заводясь, он из-под ресниц бросает на его руками взлохмаченного Дэхёна игривый взгляд: ох, супружек, яйцо тараканье, недополучил шуточек за ту сумму, которую Ёнчжэ заплатил.   
Ему запретили мощно шутить самому, и чё?   
Пральна, он будет чужими руками шутить. Ща Джэ придумает схему, найдет себе лохопеда, который будет исполнителем, и все. Дэ будет пиздец.   
Справа от него Дэхён жрет жевательные конфетки из бардачка, и Ёнчжэ понимает, откуда на его губах почувствовал вкус яблок.


End file.
